The Colonial Assassin of Remnant
by FishCustardWrites
Summary: Connor Kenway has been launched into the world of RWBY but for what reason was he summoned here? Watch Connor fight Grimm and trying to understand why was he brought here. What challenges awaiting Connor? What secret lie ahead? This is the story of The Colonial Assassin of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1-New World)

"Ugh... Where am I?" A voice spoke out, surrounding him was a lush green forest. As he looked about in confusion when suddenly the area turned black with a golden light shone off the black walls. A holographic image of a woman has shown herself.

" **Rise chosen one.** " The woman called out to the young man but he gave her a look of pure rage as he growled at the woman.

"IT'S YOU THE SPRIRT!" The young male shouted in a rage as he draws his tomahawk to slash her but he phased through her. He stares at her with a very malice intent. "Have you not caused me enough pain?" The young man asked but to only receive a judgement glare from the holographic woman.

" **Silence... you have been called upon to find the Pieces of Eden once more**." Her voice echoed throughout the area but the young man didn't seem to happy with the command that she has given.

"NO, I REFUSE TO BE A SLAVE TO YOU AGAIN! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY PEOPLE" He spat with venom in his tone. As he shot her an unnerving glare but to no avail.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE..." The voice fades out of existence as the holographic woman vanishes as well as it was followed with a blast of light knocking the Assassin unconscious.

Connor's eyes shot open and sat up to survey his surroundings, it was a forested area that seemed untouched by humans. It was beautiful as the trees were a deep shade of green, the flowers were blooming healthy and the water in the pond from a distance was crystal clear but the beauty was overshadowed by his anger from what he had just heard from Juno.

Connor stood up to check himself. He realised that he was not wearing his Assassin's Robes, instead he was donning his Animal Spirit Outfit (DLC Wolf outfit). He checked again. "But... that's impossible..." He muttered under his breath. As this outfit could not have existed at all, this outfit belonged in an alternate timeline that the Apple of Eden had created if Commander Washington or King Washington if he had gotten hold of the Apple. But in that same timeline, Connor had acquired powers of the Spirit Animals because of the Red Willows Tea. The Power of the Wolf, to summon a pack of spirit wolfs at command and to be able to turn invisible at will. The Power of the Eagle, which grants him the ability of flight by morphing into a Spirit Eagle. Lastly, The Power of the Bear that grants him the power to shake the earth. But he not only that his outfit is different but he felt strange, he felt stronger and younger. He wanted to test if his powers were real if the Animal Spirit Robes existed, he began to picture wolfs before his eyes they appeared. His eyes widen as he saw the pack of wolfs were larger than him. "They are bigger then I remembered." He thought out loud.

Later...

Connor had been walking in the woods for some time now. He has been wondering where was he as he continued to walk he looks up at the sky and muttered incoherently "It must be around noon…" Connor sighed and walked on.

A sudden rustling from the bushes can be heard, Connor swiftly turned towards the sound, Connor's eyes widened as he saw a black wolf with white eyes that was looking at him with killing intent. Connor silently reached for his tomahawk at his belt as the beast came closer. The wolf lunged at him, Connor rolled to the side of the wolf as it lunged. Connor took a moment to pull out his tomahawk and swung it at the neck of the wolf, decapitating it. Soon the rest of the pack had found him.

Connor breathed out and prepared himself as the wolves lunged at him. Connor chopped one of wolves' head off while stabbing another in the neck with his hidden blade. The three wolves that were alive are now surrounding him. The first one ran towards him and pinned him to the ground.

"Argh!" Connor cried out in pain but unsheathed his hidden blade and stabbed the wolf in the neck. As he rolled to the side to allow himself some breathing space. He huffed out a breath of hot air as he sees two more wolves approaching him.

The two wolves began their attack on the beaten warrior but he reacted by pulling out two flintlock pistols and shooting them point blank in the face. As the wolves were blown back but they didn't die. "What?!" Connor stares at them as they were ready to pounce again. Connor raised his tomahawk and charged at them. A burst of power came to him as he sliced the wolves like butter. "What was that… argh…" He muttered as he winced in pain looking over to his wounded arm.

Connor stood there in the middle of a pack of dead wolves as he attended to his wound and sat down to check the damage that had been done. "Luckily… it's nothing serious but it will hinder me in the upcoming fights if there are more of these strange creatures here…"

Connor felt a blue energy surrounding him. He felt a warm embrace of energy that made him feel at ease. "What... is this?" Connor said in awe as he tried to reach out to grab the Aura but it phased through his hand.

Connor's wound began to close as if it was never there, his eyes widen "Incredible..." He whispered to himself. As he examines the wound to see that the damage was not even inflicted and the stinging sensation which once was, was no longer there.

He was amazed by this new power he had obtained but he needs to know where he was. for an Assassin to find out where he was he simply had to climb to the highest viewpoint in the area. Connor began to climb up a tree as he ran freely through the forest. He found one that was larger as compared to the others.

He reached the top and found a viewpoint and synced with it. As he overlooked the forest and gazed at its beauty where all the trees stood firm and strong and the lush green spreads throughout the land. The sensation of the wind blowing past his ears gave him a sense of joy but he's facial expressions did not show. However, his expression did change with what he saw.

He saw a huge black bird in the air flying about with the sound of gunfire and a faint voice in the distance could be heard. "I… hope… you're… hungry!" A female's voice could be heard in the distance. "What is that?!" Connor said to himself as he inspected the bird for a moment before transforming into a spirit bird and began to fly towards it.

As he took flight he noticed that he was flying at a much higher speed " _That's strange..._ " He thought to himself as he flew faster than before. "Maybe this world has enhanced my powers…" Connor pondered as he flew closer to the Nevermore, because his wolves were stronger and larger and his bird form was faster in flight.

The bird was in Connor's point of view. It was attacking people who were standing upon stone pillars but Connor knew they would not last long as the pillars were slowly crumbling beneath them as it shook in place.

Connor flew on top of the Nevermore and dropped on to it, unleashing his Bear Might on to it. With great force the Nevermore crashed down to the ground creating a large crater. Ruby and Yang's jaw dropped as they saw a bear the size of a Death Stalker came out of nowhere and landed on top of the Nevermore.

As the dust from the crater cleared Connor stood over the Nevermore with a tired expression as he muttered to himself. "Argh… I did it." Connor said as he was patting himself on the back.

The girls looked at the man with the wolf hood with a slightly puzzled look as Connor turned to face them and locked gaze with them. He was cautious at the moment he felt like his body weighted a ton. He was about to drop any minute now.

"Woah... THAT'S SO COOL!" The blonde spoke as she fisted the air but Connor mistook that as an engage command so without thinking he took off as the amount of fatigue he took from using Enhanced Bear Might was too much for him. He couldn't fight them in this state.

"Hold on!" One of them cried out but Connor chose to ignore the voice as he makes a run toward the forest but his lungs felt like they were on fire and his legs felt like jelly. Connor continued run as fast as his legs could take him, but he began to black out due to fatigue but a few moments before passing out he saw a girl with a red cape approach him.

(Beacon)

"Argh..." Connor groaned in pain as he regained conscience, Connor awoken to a soft bed welcoming him but he felt uncomfortable as if someone was watching him, he checked himself to make sure nothing was missing. He had his wolf hood and his weapons some were missing, his pistols, rope darts, sleep darts, bow and arrows. He walked towards the door to open it.

"Locked..." He muttered as he bangs his fist against the door in anger "I don't have my lock picks with me or my lock picking tool for that matter…" He stated as he checked his pockets but it came empty.

Coming to the conclusion that it could not be opened and he did not want to destroy the door because it may cause a commotion. Connor sat on the bed. Connor turned towards the window and smiled. He walked towards it and poked his head out of the window looking down. "Three stories high..." He muttered confidently.

Connor walked towards the door, turned and faced the window. He ran towards the window jumping out of it. He landed perfectly on the dirt surface as he made an impact on the ground. As he stood up he noticed the buildings that were in front of him "That is quite the stronghold." He spoke out loud being amazed by the sheer size of it.

"It's a school actually." A voice spoke out behind him. The voice had alarmed Connor as he turned around and stared at the man.

"And who may you be?" He asked coldly as he demanded an answer from the man who gave a polite smile in return. "The name is Ozpin. Professor Ozpin. The owner of this school." Ozpin said with a small smile. "I see..." Connor muttered softly. However still not fully trusting this man.

"Tell me young man. What is your name?" Ozpin asked as he looked at Connor with curious eyes wonder what is his name. Connor gave a strange look to him but since he has given his name it is only respectful to do the same. Connor relaxed slightly and breathed out.

"Connor..." He answers the man but Ozpin looks as if he had more questions he wants answered. "Just Connor? No last name?" Ozpin asked again as he stares at Connor to only receive an icy cold glare but Ozpin seemed unaffected by it.

"Connor Kenway, or Ratonhnhaké:ton. That my full name." Connor spoke to him as they both began to walk towards the building with the sun setting behind them.

"Radohagaydon?" Ozpin tried to pronounce that name. "I am never trying to pronounce that ever again." Ozpin stated. Connor nodded as he knew that most people could not pronounce his native name but he really need to know where are his belongings.

"I am sorry Mister Ozpin but if I may ask?" Connor looked at him showing a face that was slightly between a soft gaze and a glare. "What happened to my firearms?" Connor asked politely hoping for an answer.

"Ah! That… right this way Connor." Ozpin said with a smile as they reached the doors of the academy as he gestures for him to walk through the door. Connor nodded and followed the grey haired man into the academy.

(Inside Beacon Academy)

There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked down the hallway. As Connor received strange stares from some of the students as he walks past them but he seems quite unaffected by it. On the other hand, Ozpin didn't like the sensation of people staring at him.

"Sorry Connor. Could you pull down your wolf hood for a moment it looks quite sinister?" Ozpin asked as he thought the wolf hide which was on his head was scaring the Faunus in the school, actually his whole outfit was scaring the whole Faunus population in school.

"No..." Connor responded with an emotionless voice as for Connor being in quite an unknown environment left him quite uneasy being in situations similar to this the rule of thumb was always keep your hood on unless the person speaking to at the moment can be trusted.

" _So much for conversation..._ " Ozpin thought as they continued walking. Connor and Ozpin had been walking in silence for ten minutes now till they reached a wooden door as stopped walking. "Hold on a moment Connor." Ozpin said as he opened the door and went in, leaving Connor outside by himself.

Connor placed his ear on the door to try and listen in on what was going on inside. He could hear a woman arguing with Ozpin she sounds like a nagging old lady but Connor didn't like to poke fun of others.

"Mr Ozpin, how can you be so sure he is not a threat to us?!" He heard the female's voice and the amount of malice that could be heard in that tone of voice, giving Connor a slightly dislike for this woman already.

"Miss Goodwitch, he is harmless I promise you." Ozpin said truthfully as he waved the woman off from making accusation on the Assassin. "Harmless people don't just take out a Nevermore in one hit." Goodwitch stated as she gestured at the video with Connor taking out the Nevermore.

Miss Goodwitch, all I ask is that you return his weapons." Ozpin voice sounding strain and getting very irritated by her consistent banter. "For all we know he is a savage waiting to prey on the young females of beacon!" The lady stated.

This angered Connor as he just wanted to help out of goodwill but now this woman is accusing him of planning to prey on young girls with that said the girls who were passing by the office caught glimpse of Connor under the hood which he heard behind him "Oh my god~ he looks so cute trying to act macho." Connor gave a confused look as he stared at them walking into the distances.

Ozpin smiled "I am sure he won't. Isn't that right, Connor?" Connor heard the que for him to enter the room as he opens the door and walks in with a very intimidating presents. Glynda Goodwitch was shocked as the wolf hooded man entered the room.

"Glynda meet Connor, the savage you mentioned." Ozpin stated as he gestures to the hooded young man who nodded in a greeting as he locked gaze with her giving a death stare because he was still offended by what she had said about him.

"Connor your weapons are on the desk." Ozpin pointed at his weapons in the table. Connor walked to the desk as he picked up his weapons and turned towards Ozpin as he placed them in his holsters

"Thank you Professor Ozpin." He said with a shadow of a smile as he made his way to the door. " _This world is unknowns to me… best try to find a hideout or some place to rest easy for the night…_ " He thought as he opened the door.

As Connor was ready to walk out of the door, he was stopped by Ozpin who held him by the shoulder which he shrugged off but Connor still turned to him.

"Connor, I have a proposal for you." Ozpin looked at Connor with a smile. "What do you propose Professor Ozpin?" Connor replied in a questioning tone.

"Come join Beacon Academy!" Ozpin stated happily as he opened his arm to accepted him, Connor was shocked as he did not expect this old man to invite him to this Academy. However, Glynda was shocked as well she refuses to let a ruffian to study here.

"Ozpin! You must be joking! We can't let this person study at Beacon!" Glynda shouted in shock as she threw a hissy fit which was very unprofessional of her. Connor understood why, his hood did make him look extremely dangerous. "Miss Goodwitch, you have barely known him for two minutes and you are making accusations based on his looks. Have some shame!" Ozpin raised his voice slightly as he was irritated by her display.

Glynda felt guilty as it is true that she has not even spoken directly to him.

Connor thought to himself about the deal, he had nowhere to go and he had no money. It would be best if he stuck with Ozpin. " _Best if I stayed here for the time being till I can find a place of refuge…"_

"I accept." Connor told Ozpin as he gave him a ghost of a smile as wait for Ozpin to say something as he smiled at Connor"Great! Come I'll introduce you to you classmates!"

Connor nodded and followed the man with the lady tailing behind. "So Connor was it?" Glynda asked nicely as she gestured by pushing up her glasses, Connor just gave her a cold shoulder and walked ahead. "Yes that is my name..." Connor said in a monotonous voice as he continued to walk in front of her.

As they continue to walk down the hallway towards the classroom area, they stopped at one of the doors. Ozpin sighed, opened the door and spoke, "Students and Mister Port, let me introduce a new student."

Connor walked into the class room with wolf hood on as he gave all the students a cold glare but whispers could be heard from the back of the room "This guy scares me…" One of the students whispers as Connor shot him a deadly glare.

The newly appointed team RWBY was shocked to see the wolf hooded man again. As Yang's eyes trailed down his open chest which was barely covered by a piece of bear hide. She purrs in excitement as she looks at the toned body of the man.

"This is Connor." Ozpin stated as he gestures to Connor who nodded as he bowed to the class. The class girls were immediately swooned not only by his body but his somewhat gentle giant personality.

"Mmm... toned body, mysterious aura and strong. Me like." Yang purred as she traced circles on the hard wooden table think about the things she could do with that body of his.

Connor walked towards the vacant seat in the front row disregarding anything questions that were asked about him as he just sat down to try to even understand what the chubby teacher was talking about.

(After Class)

Weiss walked out of the class in anger with Ruby following behind. "Weiss wait!" Ruby spoke out try to make her calm down but to no avail.

"What?!" Weiss replied with a venomous tone as she turned to the red caped girl giving her a cold glare as well showing that she was very unhappy.

"What is wrong with you?" Ruby asked as her as she questioned her with a slightly angered and confused look not understanding the situation at hand. "What wrong with me? What wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader but all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss shot at her wondering why was she chosen among the few to be leaders instead of her left her quite infuriated

"What did I do?" Ruby asked as she still did not understand what Weiss meant but one thing was clear that she was angry. "That exactly it you have done nothing to earn your position!" Weiss stated as she poked her in the shoulder.

"In the forest you acted like a child and only continued to do so!" She continued assaulting on the younger girl as she constantly yaps about her failures.

"I thought that we could work as a team." Ruby said as she was hopeful that she could find a friend in her but it seems she was wrong and stood there awaiting her response. "Not a team led by you." Weiss replied coldly as she remembered all the harsh things she had went through to get here.

"I deserve better! I studied and trained harder than you. I deserve to be a leader, not you! Ozpin made a mistake!" Weiss said as she walked away, leaving Ruby by herself, Ruby was heartbroken that her team mate went off like that but Ozpin witnessed the whole thing as he took a sip of his coffee and stepped into the light. "Hmm... that did not go very well." Ozpin said as he watches Weiss march off down the hallway taking another sip of his coffee.

"Do you think she is right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked the Professor. "That remains to be seen..." He replied as he smiled remembering the days of his leadership.

[Beacon's Open Area]

Connor was in the open area alone staring into the sunset until he heard footsteps behind him. At this moment Connor went into stealth mode. It was Mister Port with Weiss Schnee. " _She is quite arrogant for a warrior… with an attitude like hers will only bring about her death on the battle field."_ He thought as he remembers one recruit who was cocky because he had the skill but died on the field due to his arrogance.

(One big speech later, refer to RWBY chapter 10)

Weiss stood there as Mister Port walk away. With her question herself about her attitude and how she tried to prove that Mister Port was wrong but she couldn't come to terms with it.

Connor who had been eavesdropping on them the whole time came out of stealth and walked up behind her as he gotten five feet from her, he muttered softly "Hello."

Weiss was shocked and jumped up as she turned around to see Connor with his hood on as he sent her a soft gaze of pity.

"W-what do you want?!" Weiss replied in shock as she backed away slightly as she noticed he was behind her.

"You have unclear thoughts... you're questioning yourself... are you not?" Connor stated. He gave her a glare but it was not with any malice intent but he hoped that she would give an honest answer but she retorted and snapped at him "You know nothing about me!" Weiss said with a slightly raised tone hoping it would make him stay back but he stood there calm like the evening breeze. "From what the teacher has said and how quickly you defended yourself. It only proves that I am right." Connor replied calmly to only receive a growl from her as she response immaturely "You know nothing! You're nothing more than a forest savage!"

Connor was offended by that comment due to his native heritage and the word savage was frowned upon and was borderline insulting as he felt a sense to defend the rights and honour of his people he gave her a cold and unnerving glare which sent shivers down Weiss's spine.

"Then how about a duel?" Connor suggested. Weiss did not say a word, she just pulled out her weapon and charged at Connor with a considerable amount of speed as she was charging, Connor draws his tomahawk and prepared his blocking stance for the oncoming attack.

As their blades clashed with a loud sound of metal against metal, Connor blocked the attack with his tomahawk. He noticed that her defensive stance had a huge opening the abdomen area as he sheathed the hidden blade back in the bracer and gave her a quick yet hard jab to the abdomen causing the air to be knocked out of her. "Guh!" She cried out in pain as she felt the impact on her stomach.

Weiss stumbled back, trying to stable herself but Connor did not give her the time to do so as he ran towards her and slammed the back of her head into the floor as a result her head slammed into the concrete floor. Although Weiss was in great pain but still able to fight. Connor just stood up and walked away. "You are done this battle is finished…" He said in a monotone voice as he continues to walk back in.

"W-wait... I-I am not... done… I still can fight!" Weiss spoke out to him as she felt the throbbing in her head but raised her weapon up in hopes that she could go on but Connor turned to her and said monotonously, "Never think that you are better than others because with that mind-set the only thing you will ever achieve is death…" He said in a cold tone as he walked off leaving Weiss to think about her actions towards Ruby as she clutched her trying to ease the pain.

Connor continues to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (New faces, new people)

"Well now Connor here's your room." Ozpin said.

Connor nodded as he walked into the room.

"If you need anything just ask Team RWBY next door." Ozpin stated.

"Thank you Mister Ozpin." Connor said to the older man.

Ozpin smiled and left the room.

Connor shuffled to the door next to his room and breathed out. "Better formally introduce myself to them..." He muttered.

He knocked on the door.

"Hold on~." A bubbly voice sang.

When the door opened a blonde woman was standing in front of him in a tank top and shorts.

"Hello..." Connor greeted.

"OH MY GOSH COME IN!" Yang shouted as she yanked Connor's hand,

"That will not be necessary." Connor said as he resisted the girl pulling his hand.

"Come on big boy I don't bite~" Yang said with a seductive tone.

Connor had no idea why Yang would bite someone, so he asked "Why you bite someone? Are you hungry?"

Yang tried to flirt with Connor again, "Hungry for you..." She continued with the same seductive tone.

"Are you a cannibal?" Connor said while backing away from her.

Yang was speechless, either he was as dense as a rock or he's playing with her.

"Just come in." Yang said as she dragged Connor in.

Team RWBY noticed Connor and stopped what they were doing.

"Guys be nice come on!" Yang said in a bubbly tone.

Connor spoke to break the silence.

"I am just here to inform you that I am now living in the room next to you. That is all." Connor said as he tried to leave the room.

"Nope!" Yang said as she tried to tackle him.

Connor side stepped and pinned her to the ground ready to stab her.

Connor removed his hand from her neck and offered his hand to help her up.

"Forgive me miss... my instinct took over." Connor apologised.

Ruby decided to butt in and introduce herself, "Hi! I am Ruby Rose!"

Connor looked at the girl and responded "My name is Connor."

"Can I see your weapon?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Which one?" Connor questioned.

"The most interesting one!" Ruby said with excitement Connor pulled out his rope dart and said "This is a Sheng Biao or Rope Dart; there are two parts to this weapon the rope and the dart."

Ruby looked displeased "That not very interesting..."

Connor smirked "It was a joke, Ruby."

"HE CAN SMILE!" Yang shouted,

Yang sat down on her bed and spoke "I am Yang Xiao Long. Call me Yang."

Connor looked up at her and responded with "The Small Dragon of Light."

Yang was shocked, "What the... how do you know that?" She asked.

Connor just said "It just sounded familiar to me."

Yang was impressed by the man.

Connor looked up on the top of their bunk beds to see Weiss glaring at him.

"Sorry..." Connor said looking at Weiss.

"For?" Weiss tried to give him the cold shoulder.

"For hitting you..." Connor spoke out.

Weiss for a moment froze as she thought that he was going to rub his victory in her face but he apologised.

"It is quite alright..." She said while facing away from Connor.

Yang was confused, if they had a fight why did no one notice.

"You had a fight with Weiss? When? How? Who won?" Yang asked Connor while getting closer every question.

"Yes. Yesterday. Things. Me." Connor replied with all one word answers.

"Weiss, how did you even lose?" Ruby asked.

"I slammed her head into the floor." Connor said softly.

Blake who had been silent for the whole time thought to herself if this boy would notice her.

After Connor explained about the fight and introduced himself.

He was going to leave as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Blake was not amused this boy had avoided her and acted like she was not even there to add to that none of the girls had introduce her to him.

Blake made a click sound with her tongue.

Connor spoke out, "Did something bad happen in your story?"

Blake jumped and replied, "No, I just thought you didn't notice me..."

Connor looked at her funny, "You looked like you were enjoying your book, I didn't want to disturb you."

Blake was shocked because her roommates didn't care for her reading time.

Connor continued walking to the door.

"Connor~!" Yang called to him.

"Yes Yang?" Connor replied as he turned his head.

"Give Mama some lovin would ya?" Yang said as she open her arms for a hug.

Connor not wanting to be rude returned the hug.

Yang felt a pair of big and strong arms grab hold of her.

"Wow~ he is jacked up and sooo warm." Yang thought to herself.

Yang tightened the hug cause two soft objects to press against Connor's chest.

Once Connor felt the weird sensation and broke away from the hug with a blushed face.

"Awwww..." Yang pouted.

The rest of the girls giggled at Connor's reaction.

Connor looked down and said "I am sorry!"

Connor ran out of the room in embarrassment.

Yang sighed "He is a cutie, I like."

(Corridors)

Connor stopped at his room door to relax from what had just happened.

Until "Hi! You're the new guy! What's your name? What are your hobbies? How old are you? Do like pancakes?" An orange haired girl said as she appears out of nowhere.

"Where did she come from?!" Connor mentally asked himself "Because ya know I love pancakes they are like so good but not as good as when you when you put syrup on them BUT not even close to the taste of pancakes with syrup AND butter! Did you know I like pancakes? I bet the writer must be thinking of the most random things right now, Silly writer." She said in a breakneck speed.

Connor was wary of this girl.

"She's touched in the head!" Connor thought out loud.

The girl looked at him and continued talking, "No one has touched my head although it would be weird if someone did that like why would they touch my head, I was once touched yea know. But not in that way tho...it's like that feeling with you get touched mmmhhpp!"

Connor used his hand to cover her mouth.

Connor said softly, "When I let go don't say a word until I say so..."

The girl nodded.

"First what is your name? Just your name." Connor stated.

"Nora Valkyrie" She replied.

"Hello Miss Valkyrie. My name is Connor Kenway." Connor replied slowly.

"Oh Connor what a lovely name it's like a name you give for a baby in spring and spring is such a wonderful season that's because flowers bloom and water begins to flow and animals come out of hiding like some of them are so cute!" She began to ramble.

Connor snuck into his room leaving the girl to talk to herself.

(The next day)

Connor awoken from his bed he realised that he needs to wash up but there was no lake nearby he thought.

He walked to next door and knocked on the door to see Yang in her sleepwear.

She stood there in a daze.

"What do you want this early Connor?" Yang asked in a very grumpy mood.

"I was hoping that you could help me locate the nearest lake." Connor replied smoothly.

"Connor, why would you want to find a lake anyway?" Yang asked still in a grumpy mood.

"I wish to clean myself." Connor said.

Yang looked at him and wondered if he was pulling a very bad trick on her in the morning or he didn't know what a shower was.

Yang sighed and spoke, "Look Connor I just woke up, and if this is a trick I'm going to end you."

Connor looked at her and said coldly, "Then how I am supposed to clean myself?"

Yang was getting pissed at the man in front of her "Well have you heard of a fucking shower?!" She started raising her voice.

"What's a shower?" Connor asked.

Yang jaw dropped to the floor, now she is fully awake by what Connor had just said.

"Sorry Yang. I was raised in the forest you see and the only way to clean up is to go wash up in the lake."

Yang felt bad about raise her voice but she was willing to help him understand the ways of the shower.

"Follow me Connor." Yang said as she yanked his hand walking towards his room.

(Connor's bathroom)  
Yang sighed, "Okay! So this is a bathroom."

Connor nodded.

Yang pointed at the shower head and said, "This is a shower, water comes out from there."

"But why are there two valves?" Connor asked.

"One is for hot water the other is cold." Yang said in a matter of fact tone.

"Thank you Yang... now can you leave?" Connor asked.

"Oh so you want to be like that after helped you? You ask me to leave?!" Yang raised her voice.

Connor looked at her and realised that he had woke her up early on a weekend.

"Of course forgive me for being rude for waking you so early. How can I repay you?" Connor asked the blonde.

Yang had a perverted smile that took over her face as she had an idea.

"Just go and shower I'll be right back~" Yang sang out.

Connor just shrugged his shoulders and began to undress.

He stepped into the shower. Connor looked at the valves and turned the blue one as cold water began to run down his toned body. Needless to say, Connor was enjoying the shower.

Connor suddenly heard a sound of the door opening.

"It's occupied!" Connor shouted.

But the door flew open anyway it was Yang standing there with nothing but a towel to cover her body.

Connor's face became red usually it can't be seen due to skin tone but he was blushing so hard "Y-yang w-why are you here?" Connor stuttered.

"Well you said that you would repay me." Yang said with a voice full of lust.

"Yes but what are you doing in here?!" Connor shouted in embarrassment.

"To repay me you're going to shower with me!" Yang said happily "What?! I never agreed to this!" Connor shot back.

Yang ignored Connor and began to undo the towel.

"Can you at least keep the towel on?!" Connor pleaded.

"Nope." Yang replied.

The towel fell to the floor.

Connor turned away and faced the shower head.

"I have never felt so this much shame ever since I fell of a tree while Achilles was watching!" Connor thought to himself.

Connor felt two soft pillows on his back.

"Ohhhhhhh Connor come on look at me will you~" Yang sang out.

"Please Yang if this is a joke can you stop it now?!" Connor pleaded.

"But Connor this is no joke~" Yang sang.

Connor felt the pillows movement go up and down causing him to blush harder.

"Come on hun let me wash your back~" Yang said seductively.

"N-no it's fine I can wash it myself!" Connor stuttered.

But Yang chose to ignore Connor and began to apply soap on her chest area and begin to rub them Connor's back.

Connor was shocked by the sensation but Connor just kept telling himself, "Just don't get aroused and she'll go away..."

"Now back is done...time for the front~" Yang sang.

(Team RWBY room)

Ruby had just woken up but she noticed that Yang was missing.

"Huh I wonder where sis went off to " She asked herself.

Ruby just decided to brush her teeth and set out as she walked past Connor's room and she saw that the door was left open. So Ruby being Ruby she entered the room.

"Connor? Are you here? Have you seen Yang?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly a thud sound could be heard from the bathroom.

Ruby ran towards the door and swung it open. The thing she saw next would scar her for life.

It was Yang pushing Connor up against a wall with him covering his privates.

"Hey little sis!" Yang called out to her.

"T-this is not what it looks like!" Connor raised his hands in surrender.

Ruby stood there stunned.

So did Yang.

Connor had nothing to cover his sacred area.

Yang's eyes widen as she caught eye of the stick a solid 12.5 inches.

"It's the Excalibur..." Yang gasped.

Connor took a towel and wrapped himself and pushed both Yang and Ruby out of the room.

After Connor's shower he realised that he only had his Animal Spirit Outfit and Beacon's Uniform.

He had no choice but to wear the uniform so that people would have a clear look of his face.

Connor put the uniform on and felt out of place because there was no hood. He looked at the clock and sighed, "Yesterday, Miss Goodwitch told me that when the short hand of the clock strikes 8 it would be time for breakfast..."

(Mess hall)  
Nora was telling everyone it was Pancake Day. "IT'S PANCAKE DAY! YOU GET A PANCAKE! SHE GETS A PANCAKE! HE GETS A PANCAKE! EVERYONE GETS A PANCAKE!" Nora shouted while tossing plates of pancakes across the room.

Connor walked in Mess hall to see plates flying everywhere.

"That woman is insane..." Connor whispered.

"Well that's Nora for you." A feminine voice said.

Connor turned around to see a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Who might you be?" Connor asked "Pyrrha Nikos. At your service." She said.

Connor just nodded and spoke, "My name is Connor Kenway..."

Pyrrha smiled at Connor.

Connor just kept staring at her hair.

"Your hair is lovely..." Connor stated.

Pyrrha blushed as the complement.

"T-thank you!" Pyrrha blushed.

Connor looked at her and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

This action made Pyrrha blushed much harder.

"Are you running a fever? You're slightly warm." Connor looked at her with concern.

"I am fine." She said while looking away from Connor.

"Would you like to have some breakfast, Connor?" Nora said as she came out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Connor fell on to the floor.

"This girl is everywhere." Connor muttered to himself.

"Connor come and have some pancake!" Nora said with a smile on her face.

"What are pancakes?" Connor asked.

Nora's eyes darkened and had a little of a twitch.

Pyrrha stepped back.

"Y-you never had Pancakes...? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?!" Nora shouted at Connor.

"Yes I never had pancakes." Connor said calmly with a shocked face.

"EMBRACE THE PANCAKE GOD CONNOR! EMBRACE IT!" Nora rushed towards Connor with a plate full of pancakes.

Connor's eyes widened when he saw the orange haired charging at her.

He just stood there until Nora jumped at him and shoved a spoon in his mouth.

"Gurk..." Connor made a sound as he had pancakes with maple syrup and a lump of butter shoved into his mouth.

"So how does your first pancake taste?" Nora asked.

Connor pushed her off, stood up and walked off.

"Connor, wait!" Pyrrha called out to him.

Connor just continued walking.

He went to the outside of the school and began to scale it till he had reached the top of Beacon Tower.

Connor sighed, "I do not work well with people like them..."

"Well that's the part of having you enrol here Mister Kenway." A voice called out.

"Professor Ozpin, what bring you here?" Connor asked.

"Well I can't just ignore someone who was climbing outside my window can I?" Ozpin said in a matter of fact tone.

Connor looked at him, "I guess you're right."

"Connor, why are you wearing a school uniform on the weekends?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't have any other clothes to wear." Connor stated truthfully.

"I see... well here." Ozpin handed him a wallet full of Lien "Mister Ozpin what is this?" Connor taking the Lien.

"This is vale's currency... it could buy you a whole shop if it pleases you." Ozpin said.

Connor's eyes widen as he looked at Ozpin.

"Mister Ozpin I can't take this." Connor said.

"Now go shopping." Ozpin said waving him off.

"But where do I buy clothes?" Connor asked "Don't worry... Yang is on the way." Ozpin grinned.

"Of all people you asked Yang to help me?" Connor glared at the man.

Ozpin vanished when Connor turned back to glare at him.

Connor sighed and leaped off the tower into a pile of leaves.

"Connor babe~! Where are you~?" Yang called for him.

Connor came out from the pile of leaves and walked towards her voice.

Connor sighed, "Over here Yang..." Yang waltzed walked over to Connor and grabbed his arm and shoved his forearm into her chest.

"Miss me big boy~?" Yang asked jokingly.

"No." Connor responded back coldly.

"Rude." Yang pouted.

(Vale's Clothing Store for The Man In Need)

"Such strange clothing in this shop." Connor stated.

"I'll have ten plain white shirts. Ten plain, black shirts. Ten pair of jeans and five grey hooded jackets." Connor said.

Yang looked at Connor and asked "Can he try them on?"

The shop owner nodded.

Connor changed and came out with a very slick look. ( i01. img/pb/356/958/595/595958356_ ) (Editor s Note: What a lazy author. Heh. )

Yang thought to herself, "If he didn't make my panties wet before he did now."

Suddenly "This is a robbery! Everyone get down!" The robber demanded.

Yang's activated her Ember Celica and tried to run at the robber. But she stopped as she saw the man pointing the gun at the shop owner s head.

"One more step girly and his head goes boom." The masked man said.

Connor pulled up his jacket hood and used his wolf powers to go into stealth mode.

"Aww the little girl doesn't want to come any closer?" He said mockingly.

Connor unsheathed his hidden blade and stabbed him in the neck.

But suddenly other ten masked men burst into the store with weapons in hand.

Connor vaulted over a clothes display table to land a kick to one of their faces.

One of them tried to stab Connor but he deflected the attack and took the man's dagger to stab another one man in the chest.

Connor looked at the number of men left. Eight against one.

Connor just sighed as he summoned three huge wolves.

The robbers had just pissed themselves.

Five of them just dropped everything and ran out of the store.

Connor stared at the remaining three and cracked his knuckles.

The three charged at him with weapons in hand.

Connor hit the man in the forearm and grabbed it.

"Please don't..." The robber pleaded.

Connor didn't care as he just applied more force and broke his arm.

Another one just ran at Connor and attacked him but Connor just dodged him.

He continued swinging wildly at Connor.

Connor just kept dodging all the slashes while the other guy was trying to shoot Connor in the back.

He fired the shot but Connor ducked and the bullet hit the other robber in the heart.

Connor walked towards the last robber and spoke out, "Leave and tell whoever sent you if they want to rob a store... hire people who are not cowards!"

But Connor didn't intend to let him go he just snapped his neck.

(Soon after...)

"I am sorry for the mess I've made sir..." Connor told the shop owner.

"No worries lad! You saved my life!" The owner said with a smile.

"I would like to buy these." Connor placed the clothes on the counter.

"Lad, it's on the house." The owner said.

"But I can't simply take these after the damage I have done to your store." Connor retorted.

"By god boy, no need to be so modest!" The owner smiled.

"At least give me a cheaper price for it." Connor bargained.

"Fine 75% off." The owner offered.

"Deal." Connor said.

Connor paid the Lien and took the clothes.

"Yang! We are leaving!" Connor said.

Yang just followed him. She was still stunned by what he had done an hour ago. Connor had taken down eleven armed robbers and doesn't even seem fazed by it.

(Beacon-7:00pm)

Team JPNR Room "Guys I think you should look at this." Ren showed them the scroll.

In local news, hooded man saves the day. Today at a local clothing store, Clothing Store For The Man In Need. A robbery was attempted today but was stopped by a young man in the hood. We have an interview from the shop owner. "That boy was amazing he just appeared out of nowhere and wiped out all of them within minutes I tell you." These were the exact words. Now we will be showing the video footage of the fight.

(Shows Connor's Fight)

"Well who's that?" Pyrrha asked.

"I think it's that new guy." Ren stated.

When Pyrrha heard the word new guy her face turned red.

Because she remembered the words, "Your hair is lovely..."

Nora on the other hand felt bad because she caused him a scene.

(Connor's Room)

"Thank you Yang for accompanying me today." Connor said warmly.

"No probs big guy." Yang slapped his arm.

Connor walked into room about to close the door.

"Connor! You should go meet you're other neighbour Team JPNR."

"I will see to it later." Connor said.

Connor took a shower and dressed up in shorts and a black shirt.

"I should introduce myself before it gets late." He told himself.

Connor walked to the room of team JPNR and knocked on the door.

"Ren! Can you get that?" A voice called out.

The door opened and the man that stood in front of Connor was in a green T-shirt and long pants.

"Can I help you?" Ren said in a calm tone.

"I moved in a few rooms away and Yang told me I should introduce myself." Connor said.

"Well I see.. .My name is Lie Ren, pleased to meet you." Ren said calmly.

"Likewise my name is Connor the pleasure is all mine." Connor repiled.

Ren smiled at Connor because he seems like a nice guy.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my team?" Ren asked Connor.

"Of course." Connor replied.

Connor walked into the room.

Nora was the first one to notice and looked down on the floor.

Pyrrha looked at Connor and blushed.

Juane was trying to play it cool.

"H-hello Connor." Pyrrha stuttered.

"Good evening Miss Nikos... to you as well Miss Valkyrie." Connor said calmly "Wait... you guys met?!" Juane said in a shocked tone.

"Yes we have...and you are?" Connor looked at the man.

"Juane Arc. Rolls of the tongue and ladies love it." He said.

"Of course..." Connor said.

"I AM SORRY OK?" Nora shouted out.

Everyone in the room was stunned at outburst.

"I am really really sorry!" Nora shouted at Connor.

Nora looked like she was about to cry but Connor walked over to her and placed his hand on her head.

Connor ruffled her hair.

"Do not fret. I have already forgiven you about that and yes to be honest it did taste good." Connor said with a small smile.

Nora looked at him and lunged at him.

"OH YOU'RE SO SWEET!" Nora hugged him.

"Gah!" Connor fell to the floor.

Connor just decided this time to let her have her way.

Ren chuckled at Connor.

Juane smiled.

Pyrrha was smiling but in her head, "OOOOOOHH NORA LAY OFF HIM!"

After meeting them Connor just went back to his room to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Hunt For Pieces

Juane got knocked to the ground by Cardin.

Cardin raises his mace to bring down on Juane.

"That's enough." Miss Goodwitch called off the match.

"Now students as you can see, Mister Arc's aura is now in the red. In an official match this would deem him unable to battle." Miss Goodwitch stated.

"Mister Arc please begin to learn to refer to your scroll it's been a week, when your bar is red please learn to have a more defensive fighting style." Goodwitch said to Juane.

Connor has been in Beacon for about three weeks now and has become one of the smartest guys in the class. Most of the teachers liked Connor except for Miss Goodwitch who was their combat instructor has yet to even allow Connor to take part in sparring matches.

(Mess Hall)  
Connor was sitting next to Ren while eating.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah I am fine." He replied.

"Jaune... Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.

"No he just likes to play around." Jaune tried to reason with her.

Connor looked over at another table to see Cardin picking on another student.\

"Jaune... do you fear him?" Connor asked.

Everyone turned to Connor and stared at him.

"That's the first thing he said all lunch." Ren said.

Jaune looked at Connor.

"Maybe... a little." Jaune whispered.

"Then let us rise against him." Connor suggest.

Suddenly a cry could be heard.

"Noo! Stop don't pull them!" A girl cried out.

"See guys they are real hehe!" Cardin chuckled as he pulled her ears.

"Maybe if yea pull them off it would make her normal." The other guy laughed.

The girl was on the verge of crying.

Connor stood up and pulled up his hood and walked towards Team CRDL.

Connor got to Cardin and looked at him, Connor slammed his fist into his face.

Cardin fell to the floor and said, "You wanna start something?! Boys get him!"

Russel charged at him with his daggers but Connor blocked it with his hidden blades and pushed him aside.

Dove tried to follow up Russel s attack but Connor kicked him in the gut.

Dove is now facing down and is trying to recover from the kick but Connor rammed his knee into his face. Connor whispered to Dove, Go to sleep. The sound of Dove's nose breaking can be heard throughout the mess hall.

Cardin got up and just charged at him in a blind rage.

Cardin swung his mace at Connor.

Connor ducked and punched him hard in face with his fist.

Cardin stumbles back and shouts, "Sky, do something you useless prick!"

Sky charged at him with his pole arm but Connor shot him with an arrow right to the kneecaps, which in turn, sent Sky tumbling to the floor.

"Argh!" He cried out.

Cardin thought he could hit Connor from behind.

Cardin tried to swing at Connor but Connor blocked it.

"W-what!" Cardin was shocked.

"I put all my power into that attack!" Cardin is starting to get scared.

"It seems that your so-called power has failed you..." Connor growled.

Russel ran towards Connor but got his arm caught and Connor broke it and punched him in the gut and then threw him aside.

Connor looked over the fallen Cardin.

Connor picked him up by the collar.

"Wait! Please stop!" Cardin pleaded.

Connor placed him on his stomach and placed his foot on the back of Cardin's knee and applied his Bear Might on his knee.

The sound of bones breaking could be heard followed up by a deafening scream.

Connor picked him up and dragged him to the bunny girl.

"Now apologise..." Connor said darkly.

"I am sorry..." Cardin said softly.

Connor punched him hard.

"Louder!" Connor raises his voice.

"I am sorry!" Cardin shouted.

"Louder or I break the other one!" Connor said.

"I AM SORR AGGGRHRHHHHH!" Cardin was interrupted by Connor breaking another leg.

Connor looked Cardin's fallen teammates and said, "Do you have anything left? If not, leave!"

The remainder of Team CRDL ran out of the mess hall in fear.

Leaving Cardin there.

"It seems that your allies have left you." Connor calmly stated.

"Well Connor this is quite a mess you made." Ozpin said.

"Mister Ozpin." Connor said.

"They are the ones responsible for bullying students." Connor stated.

"Well then the students should have just told us." Ozpin stated.

"And what, the bullies serve time out to only come back and give them twice the beating?" Connor shot back.

"Hmmm...that is true but things like this cannot go unpunished so therefore you are now not allow to given your own room." Ozpin stated.

"What?" Connor said.

"See around Mister Kenway." Ozpin said walking off.

Then he stopped and face Connor and spoke, "I'll take him and straighten him out."

Connor dragged him to Ozpin.

Ozpin walked out of the room.

Connor turned around and walked towards the rabbit Faunus.

Connor pulled back his hood and kneeled down to her on one knee.

"Are you hurt?" Connor asked the girl.

"I am fine but my ears are sore." The girl said meekly.

Connor looked at the ears and started massaging them.

"AH~" The girl moaned.

Connor skilled hands worked on the ears.

The girl bit her lip and moaned in ecstasy.

Suddenly two light cracking sound could be heard.

"There you should feel better in a day or two." Connor said.

"T-thank you...ummm" She froze as she did not know his name.

"Connor." Connor introduced himself.

"T-thank you Connor." She looked down in embarrassment.

Connor looked at her and asked, "Since I had the pleasure to know your name. May I have yours?"

"V-velvet Scarlatina." She stuttered.

"If you have a problem do not hesitate to seek help. To be a victim of this kind of a abuse should not be used on people like you." Connor said in a manly tone.

"O-okay" Velvet replied.

Connor begun to walk away back to his friends.

(Connor's Room)

Connor was packing his clothes till Yang knocked on the door.

Connor looked at her, "Good evening Yang..."

"Hey big guy. Sooo who are you moving in with?" She asked.

"Move in with?" Connor looked at her.

"Yeah because you're now you don t have a room." Yang said.

"I was planning to set a camp somewhere." Connor said truthfully.

"Pfft.. camp on campus?" Yang held back a laugh.

"I do not find that camping is such a funny thing." Connor replied.

"You silly Connor." Yang responded.

"What did I do?" Connor asked.

"Connor you need to ask someone to join rooms with them." Yang said.

"But I do not wish to trouble anyone." Connor replied.

"Hold on." Yang said she walk to next door.

(RWBY Room)

"Come on guys he doesn't have a place to stay." Yang stated.

"Not happening." Weiss said.

"I don't mind." Blake spoke out.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Ummm he doesn't seem like a bad guy." Ruby said.

"Well it's three out of four." Yang said with a smile.

Yang rushed to tell Connor the news.

(Connor's Room)

"Finally done packing..." Connor sighed.

"CONNOR!" Yang called out.

Connor let out a sigh, "Yes Yang do you need something..."

"You're moving in with us!" Yang said happily.

"What?!" Connor had a shock.

"Alright let's get your stuff and move!" Yang walked over to his stuff and picked them up.

"Yang...I can't." Connor said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why not?" Yang looked at Connor.

"For a male to share a room with four females is utterly wrong." Connor said.

"Well what about Team JPNR? They sleep in the same room." Yang fought back.

"I... think they have an equal gender ratio therefore it's fair." Connor lied.

"Bullshit~" Yang sang.

Connor sighed and just said, "Fine but I will keep my distance."

Connor walked to Team RWBY's room and began to unpack.

Connor chose the dark corner of the room furthest away from the beds.

He unrolled his sleeping mat and took out his books.

"Connor why are you all the way over there?" Yang asked.

"I told you. I wish to keep my distance." Connor said calmly.

"Are you ok with sleeping on the floor? If not you can share a bed with me~" Yang said with a flirtatious tone.

All the girls beside Yang blushed.

(Ruby's mind)

"Connor be gentle~" Yang moaned out.

"I'll try..." Connor said softly.

"Hyahhh~" Yang moaned out.

"NO STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" Ruby shook her head.

(Blake's mind)

"What's my name..." Connor said darkly.

"Connor..." Yang said meekly.

"Wrong!" Connor said as he raised his whip.

-Whip cracking sounds-

"AHHH~" Yang cried out.

"Now what is my name..." Connor said once again.

"Master..." Yang said softly.

"Master who?" Connor asked.

"Master Connor..." Yang said.

"You have been a bad girl." Connor said with lust in his voice.

"Yes I have been a bad girl! Please Master Connor punish me!"

Connor raised his hand. He spanked Yang.

"Fwah~" Yang cried out in pain.

Connor repeats the action of spanking Yang.

"AH~" She cried out once again.

(Weiss's Mind)

"So Connor how does my feet feel..." asked Yang.

"Ngh!" Connor grunted.

Yang's soles were rubbing on his member.

"Yang stop it!" Connor pleaded her "You're not being honest Connor..." She said lustfully.

"Lucky for me your friend here is honest." She continued.

"Ngh!" Connor stuttered.

Connor winched.

(RWBY's ROOM)

"No." Connor said flatly.

"I simply wish to stay here till I have an appropriate place to stay."

Connor leaned against the wall and started reading his textbook.

The books title was written as, "Understanding Aura-Beginners guide"

He was really focused on his book.

"What a nerd..." Yang whispered.

"Isn't that book for people much younger than him?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah says the girl that still wants me to read her Snow White when she was 12." Yang said.

"Shhhh I don't want to hear about that." Ruby covered her ears.

Connor just continued reading his book.

(Night time)

"Well it's bed time!" Ruby said.

"I'll go change into my nightwear." Weiss said with a sleepy voice But she stopped and looked at Connor. Who was slumped down.

Connor was snoring loudly.

"He fell asleep." Weiss stated.

"He must have been tired." Blake said quietly.

The girls had all changed into their night wear

"Guys? Do you think it's ok to leave him sleeping like that?" Ruby looked at Connor with concern.

"Why should we even bother?" Weiss said coldly.

"Weiss don't be a meanie!" Ruby stood up for Connor.

"Ok everyone just chill and move the big oaf." Yang said.

The girls pulled Connor into a much better sleeping position.

Yang saw an untitled book.

She picked it up and opened it. Her eyes widen by what she saw.

"Psst... guys! I think I found Connor's dairy!" Yang said.

The other three girls rushed over to her.

"Yang we shouldn't!" Ruby said.

But Yang just began reading.

Today was quite strange...I do not understand why do humans hate faunus.

All should be free no one must be treated unfairly all deserve to be free.

That was what Achilles wanted for everyone to be treated equally.

Because he himself was treated unfairly by the people. "Connor..." Blake smiled at the sleeping man.

Weiss on the other looked at Connor in disgusted.

Yang just put the book down and walked to her bed "Let's guys go to sleep." Ruby said after she yawned.

(11:30pm-Ozpin's office)

"Miss Goodwitch. I've been looking at your class records and I noticed that Mr Kenway has not taken part in any sparring matches." Ozpin inquired.

"I simply do not want any student to be fighting against that savage. He may cause harm to them!" She fired back.

"Let him fight." Ozpin said.

"Fine then Mister Ozpin. He'll fight against Miss Nikos." She said calmly Ozpin nodded.

(3:00am-RWBY Room)

Connor woke up due to nature's call.

After Connor's nature call.

"It's warm in here." Connor said.

Connor took off his shirt and laid back down.

"Mother... Achilles I wonder how are you guys" Connor asked himself.

(7:00pm-Rwby)

Yang awoken to a very wonderful sight.

"Ooh~" She said.

She took in the sight of a shirtless Connor.

"Oh la la~" She sighed.

Blake was the next to awaken.

She saw Yang very focused on something.

She trailed her eyes to where Yang was staring.

Her eyes widen and her face turn crimson red.

"Oh my..." She thought.

Yang walked over to the sleeping Connor and laid next to him.

"Yang what are you doing!?" Blake asked.

Yang turned to Blake and shushed her.

Yang sat on top Connor and press her hands against his body.

"So this feels like marble. Smooth and hard." Yang purred.

Ruby woke up to the sight of Yang on top of Connor

"I am dreaming..." Ruby said sleepy.

Weiss woke up due to the noise.

"Can't a girl get her beauty sleep... Yang what are you doing!?" Weiss asked quietly.

"Sheesh chill guys he is asleep it's not like he's going to Woah!"

Yang was interrupted by Connor grabbing her and using her as a body pillow Connor wrapped his legs around Yang's.

"Guys... help me." Yang whispered.

"Nope." Ruby said with a smile.

"Not happening." Weiss sigh.

"No." Blake said flatly.

Connor was waking up as he opened his eyes.

His eyes met with lilac coloured eyes.

"Good morning Connor... can you let go of me?" Yang asked.

Connor let's go of the girl.

(Combat Class)

"Today we will have a number of sparring matches." Miss Goodwitch said.

The first match showed on the board.

Pyrrha Nikos Vs Connor Kenway Pyrrha eyes widen as she didn't want to fight Connor because due to their friendship but her grades came first.

Connor looked at Pyrrha and frowned.

"You're up big guy!" Yang said as she slapped him on the back.

"I am ready." Connor said darkly Both of them stepped up to the battle stage.

"Connor... no hard feelings." Pyrrha said to Connor.

"Likewise Pyrrha just do your best..." Connor said while pulling up his hood.

BEGIN!

Pyrrha drawed out Milo in Xiphos Form and Akouoo. She stood there firmly.

Connor stood there with a tomahawk in hand.

It was a stare down both of them locked eyes.

Pyrrha lost her cool and ran at him and attacked him with the Xiphos.

Connor blocked it skilfully but was rammed with a shield.

"Oof..." Connor grunted due to the shield ram.

Connor stumbled backwards as Pyrrha continued her attack.

Pyrrha tried to ram Connor once more but when the shield hit Connor he rolled to the side and landed a hit with the flat side of the tomahawk.

Pyrrha jumped back and stumbled.

Connor charged at her with great speed.

She changed Milo into rifle mode and begun shooting at Connor.

Connor used his eagle vision and the world around him slowed down.

He saw the incoming bullets and dodged them with grace.

Pyrrha changed back into Xiphos mode and prepared for the man charging towards her.

Connor swung his tomahawk as Pyrrha raised her shield to block it but Connor stopped the sing midway and kicked it with his Bear Might.

Pyrrha flew backward.

"Okay he is actually a good fighter..." Pyrrha said while catching her breath.

Connor's tomahawk started to feel very heavy.

"What is this..." Connor asked himself.

Pyrrha began to charge at Connor once more.

Connor raised his tomahawk but couldn't and he got slashed in the chest.

"Agrh!" Connor cried out.

Pyrrha continue the attack but Connor dropped his tomahawk and punched her in the face.

Connor took out his sword and ran towards her.

Pyrrha blocked it again but she touched the sword this time.

Connor stepped back to regain his breath and charged her again.

As Connor raised his sword it suddenly felt like it weighed a ton.

Connor's blade was dropped to the ground giving Pyrrha a chance to slash him.

"Argh!" Connor grunted in pain.

"It seems she able to control the weight of metal objects but has to come into body contact with said item." Connor said silently.

Connor had a plan.

He began to run at her with nothing in hand.

"What is he thinking?" Pyrrha thought to herself.  
Connor swung his Bear Might into the floor in front of Pyrrha, causing Pyrrha to fall to the ground.

Pyrrha stood back up and looked around to see that Connor has vanished.

Connor was in stealth mode.

"In the book it said that aura can be focused on to one part of the body." Connor recalling what he read.

Connor focused all his remaining aura into his right hand.

Pyrrha was looking around for Connor.

Connor ran up one of the debris the he had created due to using his Bear Might earlier.

He came out of stealth in midair and landed the aura powered punch on Pyrrha's face.

Causing her jaw to dislocate and made her stumble backward.

Connor kicked her to the floor.

As soon as the kick had landed all Pyrrha saw was black.

Connor stood over her in victory.

"Connor that's enough!" Miss Goodwitch called out.

Connor pulled back his hood and sighed.

"Look at what you did to her!" She shouted at Connor.

"You two to the nurse's office now. Everyone class dismissed." Miss Goodwitch said

The school staff came in with a stretcher and placed Pyrrha on it.

Connor followed with the school staff.

(Nurse's Office)

Connor was being examined.

"Mr Kenway you have been excused from class for two days. Just remember to change your bandages every eight hours." The nurse told him.

"Yes doctor..." Connor bowed his head.

"Nurse...Mr Kenway, not doctor." The nurse stated.

Connor nodded and asked "How is she?"

"Miss Nikos? She going to be fine but she will be excused from classes for 6 days." The nurse said smiling.

"I see..." Connor looked down.

"We will have to relocate her jaw and give her time to heal." She stated.

"Hmmm..." Connor grunted.

"Can I see her?" Connor asked.

"Of course you can." She smiled.

Connor walked into the ward room to see a resting Pyrrha.

He sat on the chair next to the bed. Watching over her like a guard protecting a princess.

"Ahh~ young love..." The nurse said softly.

Connor looked at her injuries and felt terrible because he had hurt her badly.

"She will be alright young man." The nurse said.

"I caused this... I will stay with her till she is able again." Connor said with a calm voice.

Connor watched her till he drifted of into a deep sleep.

(8:00 am-Beacon Medical Wing)

"Hnnn..." Pyrrha groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." A gruff man spoke out.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked with a dry throat.

"Gergory Housecall. Your doctor." Housecall said with a dully tone.

"Well Doctor Housecall how am I?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well you re breathing... so you tell me." He said with a sour face.

"You make that sound like a bad thing..." Pyrrha said as he looked the doctor.

"Yes. You waking up means that you'll start talking which honestly I can give a less crap on what you have to say." Housecall replied.

Pyrrha glared at the doctor.

"Sooo you're not going to notice your boyfriend over there?" House pointed at Connor who was sitting right next to the bed.

"Boy... friend?" Pyrrha looked over to see Connor sitting there asleep.

"That idiot over there wanted to stay here to make sure you were fine. He stayed the whole night. Hope he didn't rape you that badly." He said flatly.

"Connor would never do that!" Pyrrha raised her voice.

"Well he did pound your ass during the match didn't he?" He said as he popped a pill into his mouth.

Connor was waking up.

"Well Prince Charming over there is waking up better get out of here before I witness an ass pounding." Housecall said as he walked out of the room.

As Housecall limped out he muttered to himself, "Hmmm... that Kenway boy. I wonder should I tell him about the Piece of Eden that can be found under the ."

"Pyrrha are you well?" Connor asked.

"I am fine Connor thank you." She said.

"Hey love birds! Start packing your stuff and get out of here." The doctor called out.

(RWBY room-9:00am)

Connor entered the room.

It was empty.

Connor noticed that his scroll was ringing.

"Err... if I remember correctly... green is to answer and red is to decline..." Connor said in a confused tone.

He press the green button.

"Connor are you there?" A voice came out of the scroll.

"Professor..." Connor greeted him.

"Listen Doctor Housecall called you over to his office he said something about a Piece of Eden..." Ozpin said.

"What?!" Connor yelled.

Connor ended the call and pulled up his hood. He began to walk towards the medical wing.

(Housecall's Office-9:15am)

"I have to remember that I have get this cane repaired... dust rounds keep getting jammed in it." Housecall complained.

The door swung open.

"TELL ME WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Connor shouted as he slammed Housecall's desk.

"Woah looks like someone didn't get hugs from daddy as a kid." He replied.

"You know something about the Piece of Eden. Tell me where is it." Connor said darkly.

"I don't really know where it is but I do know that it is under the city." Housecall said with a smirk.

"You mean to tell me that you called me here to tell me absolutely nothing!" Connor began to raise his voice.

"Nahh but I do have a friend who does... her name is Sarah Slyvette." Housecall said lustly.

"Go here to this district at this address." Housecall said as he handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you Doctor." Connor took the piece of paper and walked out.

"Hey tell Sarah she owns me head the next time I go there." Housecall told Connor.

Connor stopped and turned to him and said in a confused tone "Head?"

"Yeah head Connor head and I told Ozpin that you would be away for a few days." Housecall "Thank you Doctor." Connor bowed.

(Vale red-light district)

Connor had his hood pulled up but that did stop the whores from asking him for services.

"Ohh~ look at that hunk of meat." Connor overheard a girl said.

Connor just continued walking.

"No! Stop I don't want to do it! Leave me alone!" A girl shouted.

Connor ran towards the scream to see a girl strip down to her underwear with a bunch of guys around her.

"Ok faunus bitch start sucking or your sister dies!" A man shouted while pointing a gun at another girl's head Connor walked up behind and stabbed him with his hidden blade. Connor offered a hand to the two fallen maidens and took off his jacket to cover the girl.

"Are you two alright..." Connor asked.

"Okay what do you want?! Cash? Sex?!" The girl said.

"No I just wanted to help..." Connor said honestly.

But then the girl kicked him in the nuts.

"Gugh!" Connor groaned in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Clair! That was uncalled for!" The other girl yelled at here.

"Chel he could have robbed us." Clair said.

"And yea the robber kills the rapist, hands me his jacket and then robs us yeaaaa." The girl replied.

"Now we ve been gone for tpo long Chelsea, Madam Slyvette will be worried." Clair said.

The girls begin to walk off.

"W-wait..." Connor muttered out still in pain.

"I am sorry sir I'll return the jacket after I get dressed." Chelsea said.

"N-no you are under Sarah Slyvette right?" Connor said while standing up.

"Yeah punk so what." Clair spat at him.

"I need to have a word with Madam Slyvette." Connor said in a serious tone.

"Follow us big boy." Chelsea said happily.

"Sis we can't trust him!" Clair whispered.

"Hey you try getting a dick shoved in your face while your sister is a hostage than we can talk." Chelsea replied.

Connor walked with them.

(Bed of Roses-2:30pm)

"Ah girls you're back and who is this~" Slyvette said in a slurry tone.

"I am Connor." He answered with monotonous voice.

"Well Connor we have the finest girls in Vale, you can take your pick~" She said with a flirty tone.

"No I am here for information." Connor said.

"Oh? Information?" She said.

"Yes, Housecall said that you have information on the whereabouts on a Piece of Eden." Connor told her.

"Ah Housecall an old friend of mine but yes I do have info of what you need. A piece of Eden has been found in one of the abandon dust mines on the outskirts of Vale."

"Thank you madam." Connor bowed to her.

"Connor be careful the White Fang are also hunting for Pieces of Eden." She warned him.

"Here take this map and go to the X marked on it there is where the mine is located."

Connor walked out of the whorehouse in a rush.

"Madam why would you trust him so readily!?" Clair asked while her leopard tail sprang up.

"Housecall phoned me earlier today saying that this student will be coming by today and he may be able to activate the Pieces of Eden." She replied calmly.

"What does that old fart know?!" Clair complained.

"You will see my girl you will see..." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(The Chase For Eden)

(Abandon dust mine - 4:30pm)

Connor had spent a long time sprinting towards the mine.

"I am almost there." Connor whispered.

Connor saw the forest clearing.

But a voice could be heard.

Connor swiftly jumped into the bush to hide.

"It was crazy I tell yea. They found this glowing door thing." A man spoke out.

"It is just a door man chill out." Another man spoke out.

"Yet they decided to try to break down the door as we speak." The man said.

"I don't give a flying fuck as long as boss man is writing my checks."

"Whatever you say man." The man responded.

"They would raise the alarm if they see me but I do not wish to kill them." Connor thought.

"Perhaps I can lure them away from their stand." He muttered.

Connor set a bomb down and went into stealth mode.

The bomb went off.

"What the fuck?!" Both of them said at the same time as they ran towards the sound.

Connor ran pass them into the cave.

The cave was well lit but Connor had his guard up because he knew that there were armed guards down here.

He continued to walk down deeper into the cave.

Connor walked till he reached a mineshaft area and scaled the wooden beam.

He began to walk across the wooden beam.

Connor looked down at an open area and his eyes widened.

It was a big machine with a hollow space in the centre.

"What is that?" Connor whispered.

"I need to get closer." He said as he continued walking on the wooden beam.

Connor came closer and looked down to see two armed men.

He unsheathed his hidden blades and dropped down air assassinating both of them silently.

Connor crouched down and crept over and hid behind a rock.

"So what do you make of it?" A voice spoke out.

"It seems to be in need of keys to power it..." Another voice spoke out.

"Keys?" The man asked.

"Yes, Peter. Keys..." The other man replied.

"How do you know, Mister Strike?" Peter asked.

"That bloody spirit told me..." Strike muttered..

Connor was enraged when he heard spirit.

"She told the enemy?!" Connor thought to himself.

"But the map is in fragments." Strike said sadly.

"Where are the fragments of the map sir?" Peter asked.

"From what the spirit said it can be found in tombs under the city." He responded.

Connor began to run up the wooden beam once again to get out of the tunnel.

He kept running, he saw the entrance but remembered that there were two guards at the entrance.

Connor threw a smoke bomb down.

"Aw hell no!" One of them.

Connor ran as fast as he could.

He turned his head back to see both guards chasing him.

He ran up a tree and begun to free-run, hopping from branch to branch and tree to tree.

They were still on his tail but were slowing down due to the forest having branches and plants blocking them and not allowing them to run on a smooth surface.

Connor got away but kept running in hope that he had lost them completely.

He leaped into a large pile of leaves and popped out.

As he began to walk towards town which takes a two hour walk.

(8:40pm- Bed of Roses)

Connor entered the whorehouse.

Chelsea walked to him and spoke "Hey there big boy~"

"I have to speak with the Madam." Connor said darkly.

Chelsea pouted and gave him the puppy eyes, "You're just going to ignore my advances."

Connor glared at her and caused her to have a chill up her spine "As of right now I have more important things at hand."

Connor walked to the biggest door and knocked.

"Madam Slyvette I am coming in..." Connor said politely.

"Ah~ Connor please enter." She said in alluring tone.

Connor turned the knob and entered to see a fully naked Sarah Slyvette.

Connor turned his head towards the door and spoke "Perhaps I came at the wrong time..."

"No time like the present Connor~" She whispered in the same alluring tone.

"Can you at least cover yourself...?" Connor said with a blush to his face.

After a few minutes...

"I am decent." She said.

Connor turned around to see her in a in a skin tight tube dress.

She walked over to her bed and gestured Connor to come and sit.

"Come now Connor have a seat~" Sarah said while licking her lips.

Connor walked over and sat down.

"So Connor boy tell me what did you find?" She asked.

"I have found a machine that is connected to a big door. Connor said softly.

"Tell me more about it." Sarah said while tracing circles around his chest.

"It seems that it is powered by keys..." He continued.

"Keys?" She asked.

"Yes I overheard them saying that keys power the machine."

"Where can we find the keys?" She asked once more.

"Underneath the city in hidden tombs." He responded.

"Hmm... I see." She nodded.

"Come Connor you must be tired. I have already booked a room for you here in the brothel, wash up and rest." She said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you Madam I will not forget this kindness." Connor said with a small smile.

Sarah blushed slightly when she saw the smile.

(Team RWBY room-9:30pm)

"Okay where is Connor?" Yang asked.

All the girls shook their head.

"Maybe his in the medical wing?" Ruby said.

"No he was released this morning." Yang replied.

"Who cares about that guy?!" Weiss just said loudly.

"That's just rude." Blake spoke quietly.

"GUYS CHILL!" Yang shouted.

Everyone fell quiet after Yang shouted.

"I am going to get that doctor right now!" Yang said marched out of the room.

"Yang wait!" Ruby followed after her.

Blake stood up from her bed and walked out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Weiss asked.

"Do you want them to get in trouble and later we get punished as a team even thought we did nothing?" Blake replied.

Weiss huffed out and walked with Blake.

(Beacon Medical Wing- Housecall's Office-9:45pm)

Housecall was playing his music in his office while relaxing in his lazy chair.

Suddenly his door swung open.

"Seriously does anyone in this place know how to fucking knock." Housecall complained.

Housecall saw four girls enter the room.

"I never called any of Sarah's girls yet means that you four have business here." He said in a bored tone.

"Yea pal where's Connor!" Yang shouted.

"Okay Miss Bimbo Blonde, come back tomorrow and maybe I'll tell you." Housecall said with a snarky tone.

"Tell me where is he now!" Yang said while slamming his table.

"I am sorry if you're having problems with our customer service you can call 1-800-Eat-A-Dick." Housecall said.

"Listen here pal tell me where is he." Yang said.

"Okay look it's almost 10pm and I am going to my room." Housecall said as he stood up and picked up his cane.

Yang blocked the door with her arm.

"Okay... " He sighed.

He took his cane by the bottom part and used the handle to trip Yang.

"Waaaa!" Yang gasped.

Housecall just walked off.

"You're a meanie!" Ruby said loudly.

"Oh I am soooo hurt by that comment." He said in sarcastic tone.

He continued to walk off.

"I am not taking a beating from an old man like you!" Yang shouted as she charged towards Housecall.

Yang tried to swing a punch but Housecall stuck out his cane to trip her again.

He lifted up her skirt as she fell and stabbed her butt with a syringe.

"If you're going get men to sleep with you wear something more erotic because striped panties are just not working for me." Housecall added.

"Get off me!" Yang shouted.

"Now go to sleep." Housecall said with a smirk.

"What are... you... talking abou-" Yang fell down.

The three girls were shocked.

"What did you do to her?!" Ruby asked in an angered tone.

"Gave her a shot of highly concentrated sedative drug." He smirked.

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"To put it in children terms little girl. She got put to sleep." Housecall said in a childish tone.

"I am not little!" Ruby pouted.

"Well compared yourself with your teammates you're a washboard even Snow White over there is at least one cup bigger."

Housecall said while pointing at his cane at Weiss.

Ruby cupped her chest and looked down.

"Now get the fuck out of here and take sleeping blondie with you." Housecall said tiredly.

The girls quickly lifted Yang and left.

The next day...

(Bed of Roses-8:00am)

"Ummm Connor here is your jacket. I washed it and dried it." Chelsea smiled at him.

"Thank you Chelsea." He said with a stoic but kind tone.

"Connor I found a friend that might be able to help you in your search for the fragments." Sarah said confidently.

"Who?" Connor's voice turning serious.

"His name is Roger Sly or his nickname "The Phantom" go find him and he will most likely help you." Sarah told Connor.

"Most likely?" Connor asked.

"He isn't fond of people bursting in and demanding what they want." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Connor nodded and turned for the door "Thank you for all your help Madam Slyvette." He said as he walked out.

An hour later...

Connor was lost in Vale walking around aimlessly in search of this Roger fellow.

His scroll was ringing.

"Hello?" Connor said as he picked up the call.

"Hey Prince Charming it's Housecall." He said.

"Doctor..." He greeted.

"Sarah told me you're looking for Roger Sly yea?" Housecall said while popping a pill into his mouth.

"Yes I was..." He replied.

"Go to the highest point in the city at noon most likely he will be there." He said in a bored tone.

"Thank you once again doctor." He thanked the man.

"Oh yea Ozpin asked me to tell you that you need to not let any student know about your search for the Pieces of Eden." He said darkly.

"Why is that...?" He asked.

"Let me just pass him my scroll." Housecall said as he passed his phone to Ozpin.

"Hello? Connor." Ozpin said in a sleepy tone.

"Good day Professor." Connor greeted him.

"Yes try to keep the search to yourself but I am only allowing you to play hookie till the end of the week." Ozpin stated.

"The question is, why do I have to keep it to myself." Connor asked.

"I still have to ensure the safety of my students Connor. But you're doing this at your own risk. Housecall may help you but keep my students out of this. Are we clear?" He said in a dark tone.

"Yes." He said as he put down the phone.

"At noon..." Connor muttered.

(Class-9:30am)

"What happened last night guys?" Nora asked team RWBY

"Stupid doctor... stupid panties... stupid syringe..." Yang muttered under her breath.

"Flat huh?" Ruby muttered as she groped her chest.

"Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long stop talking." Mr Port called to them.

"Sorry!" Both of them said at the same time.

(Mess Hall-11:30am)

Both girls were still looking down and muttering.

Blake and Weiss were acting normal but that still did put Nora off.

"Guys can you tell me what's wrong." Nora asked.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG THAT STUPID DOCTOR THAT WHAT'S WRONG!" Yang shouted.

"Okay Yang there is no need to shout you know." Nora replied.

"Yea Blondie you're loud you know." A voice called out.

"YOU!" Yang's eyes turning red.

"Hi kids I am Doctor Housecall." He said in a gruff tone.

"I WILL END YOU!" Yang shouted.

"I have a syringe blondie I dare you... also I am interested to see if you change your pantie type." Housecall insulted her.

"Why you..." She begun to cool down.

"Okay Washboard, Blondie , Princess and Emo Goth follow me." Housecall said as he walked out of the Mess Hall.

"I am not going." She said.

"Well if you don't want to know about Connor then fine I guess." He said with a smirk.

All the girls stood up and ran to him.

(Housecall's Office-11:45am)

Housecall sat in his lazy chair with four girls in front of him waiting for an answer.

"Now do you want to know where is Mister Mysterious Hooded man is?" He said snarly.

"Yes!" Yang said.

"Well he was hanging at the whorehouse at Vale's red-light district." He said truthfully.

"Whore...house...?" The girls tried to piece together the info they have just been given.

"Whorehouse?!" The girls said in shock.

"That perv!" Wiess said in disgust.

"I cannot believe it..." Blake muttered under her.

"Nah no no no nope nope nope!" Ruby covering her ears.

"I threw myself at him and he goes to a bloody whorehouse?!" Yang screamed.

"Yep." Housecall responed.

"I AM GOING TO END HIM!" Yang shouted.

"But too bad Ozie doesn't allow students to follow him." He said as he popped another pill into his mouth.

"BAH FUCK THE RULES!" Yang shouted.

"Oh really now Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin said as he walked in.

"M-mister Ozpin." Yang stuttered.

"I believe that Team RWBY and I should have a little talk." Ozpin said in a dark tone.

(Top of the church tower-12:00pm)

"Yer late boy..." A middle-aged man called out to Connor.

"Roger Sly I presume?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, Housecall called me up saying you need my help and stuff boy." Roger said nonchalantly.

"Yes can you help me find a way to get under the city?" Connor asked politely.

"Now boy if you're on a treasure hunt stop wasting my time." Roger said in a rude voice.

"I am looking for hidden tombs under the city. This is important." Connor said with slight anger in his tone.

"Boy do you even know what you're looking for?" The middle aged man asked.

"Keys to unlock the doors to a Piece of Eden." Connor said seriously.

"Well I'll be damn Housey was right... you do know. Well boy follow me." Roger said as teleported down to the bottom of the church.

Connor looked at the area where the man was standing.

"Where did he go?" Connor asked himself.

"Oi boy down here! Hurry the heck up we're burning daylight." Roger shouted from the base of the church.

"He's down there?!" Connor said in shock.

Connor shook his head and jumped of the edge of the roof into a haystack down below.

"Damn he tried to kill himself!" Roger said jokingly

"I am well." Connor said to him as he came out of the haystack.

"Well come on let's get a move on." Roger began to walk away

Connor followed behind him.

"Boy what's yer name?" Roger asked.

"Connor Kenway." Connor quickly responded.

"Damn fancy name yer got there Connor boy." Roger responded.

"Thank you Mister Sly." Connor said as he walked past the crowd with Roger.

"Hey don't go around calling me Mister Sly I am only 39 you know." Roger chuckled.

"Then Roger if I may ask?" Connor looked at the man.

"How did you vanish from the top of church to the bottom of it so quickly?" Connor asked.

"That's my semblance Connor. It allows me to teleport anywhere I have been for the last 37 minutes." Roger replied.

"I see is... is that how you manage to steal things?" Connor asked darkly.

"You misjudge me Connor." He replied.

"How so?" Connor asked in the same tone.

"I do not steal for my own gain. I steal for the poor." He answered.

"In a world where the poor get poorer while the rich get richer, I do my best to even the odds." He continued.

"I see... forgive me Roger." Connor said quietly.

"Don't sweat it Connor boy." He said as he patted Connor on the back.

(Vale Outskirts-1:00pm)

They have been walking over an hour.

"We're here Connor boy."

"Thank you Roger." He bowed his head.

"Connor be careful I saw some White Fangs here early today."

Connor nodded his head.

"After you're done meet me here." Roger said as he handed him a piece of paper.

Connor descended down.

Connor began to walk the lit path.

He saw two guards at a big door.

He threw a poison dart at one of them and shot an arrow at the other.

He walked over the dead bodies and looked around when he passed the door.

He saw broken stone stairs and pieces of wood sticking out of the wall.

Connor ran up the wall and grabbed on to one of the planks of wood that was sticking out of the wall.

He jumped to a higher one and another to another till he reached the last plank and jumped for the stone steps.

As he stepped on them they broke off.

Connor swiftly reacted using his tomahawk to cling on to the stairs.

He pulled himself up and looked around the area as he begun to walk up the stairs to see four men standing with there with rifles in hand.

"What are they doing here...?" Connor asked himself.

"I can't figure out the code." A man said meekly.

"What?! I hired you and you tell me you can't solve it? Useless!" A man said followed by a stabbing sound.

Connor hid behind the wall.

"If we can't open the tomb by figuring out the puzzle it holds we will blast it open." The man said.

"But Mister Strike." One of the men said.

"NO BUTS I WANT THAT KEY AND I WANT IT NOW!" He said with an outburst.

"Yes sir." The guards said.

Connor waited for Strike to leave and then took out his pistols and shot all four of them.

As the shots rang out Strike could be heard in the distance.

"The fuck?!" As he ran towards the sound.

He ran back to see all the guards dead on the floor.

"W-what's going on...?" Strike stuttered as he backed away from the bodies in fear.

Connor dropped behind the man and place a blade on his neck.

Strike heard it wasn't fast enough to react soon he felt steel placed on his flesh.

"Tell me where is the key..." Connor whispered in a deadly tone.

"Wait wait! Can't we talk about this?!" Strike said as he begins to sweat.

Connor press the blade harder against his neck and whispered "The time for talk has passed..."

"OK OK I'LL TELL YOU IF A DO LET ME LIVE!" He begged for his life.

"Fine." Connor said.

"OK IT'S IN THE ROOM ABOVE WITH A PUZZLE THE HAS YET TO BE SOLVED! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW LET ME GO!" He said as he pissed himself.

"Gugh!" Strike groaned in pain as he felt something stabbed in his back.

His body felt numb as Connor released his grip. He fell to the floor.

"W-what did you do to me?!" He asked with fear in his tone.

Connor keeled down on one knee and looked at him with a cold glare.

"I didn't kill you but I still poisoned you with a sleep dart. Good night." Connor muttered.

"Wait no one comes down here till the next week! Please the rats down here will eat me alive!" He begged.

"Please... I want... only to... live..." With that last word the man fell asleep.

Connor walked further into the underground ruins to find stone stairs leading to pillar with 9 stone buttons at its centre.

As his hand hovered over the buttons, a shock shot through his body.

"AGRHHHHH" Connor screamed in pain as he fell unconscious.

(Connor's Mindscape)

"ARISE CHALLANGER!" A booming voice called out to him.

"Augh..." Connor slowly regains

"I AM VAISRAVANA THE GUARDIAN OF THIS MAP FRAGMENT TO RECIEVE IT YOU MUST PASS TEST!" Vaisravana commanded him.

"What test would you have me do?" Connor replied coldly.

"I WILL SET A TEST OF SOUND FOR YOU IF YOU FAIL ONLY DEATH AWAITS!" Vaisravana called to him

"A test of sound?" Connor said confusingly.

The whole world around Connor became black.

"DODGE 10 OF MY ARROWS AND YOU WOULD PASS BUT YOU CANNOT RELY ON SIGHT ONLY SOUND!" Vaisravana said as Connor could hear him readying his bow.

TWAP

The first shot was fired from the right.

Connor jumped back and sidestepped as the arrow flew pass him

TWAP

TWAP

Two shots were fired one from the front the other from the left.

He sidestepped it and blocked the other with his sword.

TWAP

TWAP

TWAP

TWAP

"I do not know where they were from... unless it's ABOVE!" Connor realised as he rolled to the side.

(Assmebly Hall-2:30pm)

"Students, the announcement for today we are beginning health screening tomorrow we have called you all out of class to take a number and time for your appointment. Screening starts at..." Miss Goodwitch was interrupted by a paper airplane to the face.

The students looked around for the source of the paper airplane for Miss Goodwitch to be shot in the head by a paper ball.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted screening starts at-" This time she was cut off by a spit ball to the face.

"You know what no screening tomorrow!" Her face became red with rage as she stormed off the stage.

At the back of the hall stood Housecall with a spitball straw and a paper ball cannon.

"Yeah no work tomorrow!" He said as he walked out of the hall.

(Connor's Mindscape)

"IMMPRESSIVE YOU HAVE DODGED NINE ARROWS BUT THIS ONE IS THE FRAGMENT OR AN INNOCENT LIFE!" Vaisravana smirked evilly.

Connor could see again but all he saw was a small girl. She was crying.

"Please Mister... I miss my mommy... I just wanna go home... mommy... WAAAHH!" The girl began to cry hot tears streamed down her face as she was looking away from a now visible Vaisravana readying his bow at her.

"NO!" Connor rushed to her side blocking the shot.

TWAP

"AGRH!" Connor cried out in pain.

"Mister... why I don't even know you..." The girl whispered sadly as tears once again streamed down her cheek.

Connor mustered the remainder of his strength to speak.

"When a child is born, infinite potential is created. You are young... people care for you... children are the future... for him to rid of you before your life has started, you have yet to enjoy it... if you die you will cause others grief... no one will miss me... I have no one... I am alone... If I die for a person that can provide a brighter future than I ever could... I would die gladly... I have done my job... my home free of Templars..."

Connor faded into black to only to wake up with Vaisravana infront of him.

"Young Warrior you have been deemed worthy by me, there is darkness in your heart but your kindness has warmth. A young warrior with a good heart. I bestow upon thee the map fragment but to use it, seek the user. Heart of gold behind the dark mask what she keeps hidden is a troubled past do what you need to do is break that mask." Vaisravana said before vanishing.

Connor awoken with a metal sheet in hand.

"What is this?" Connor asked himself as he looked at the metal sheet with patterns on it.

"This is no map fragment but it feels like a Piece of Eden." Connor pondered.

Then he remembered the riddle that was given to him by Vaisravana.

"To use it seek the user. Heart of gold behind the dark mask what she keeps hidden is a troubled past what you need to do is break that mask."

"Best get back to Roger." Connor said as he walked out.

As Connor walked out he passed Strike who was laying down on the floor fast asleep.

(Han's Bar grill-7:00pm)

"This must be the place..." Connor said as he walked in.

"Connor boy! Over here." Roger said with a smile.

"Roger..." He greeted the man.

"What took you so long boy it's been hours." Roger complained.

"I rather not go into detail... but I believe this is the fragment." Connor said as he showed the golden sheet to Rogers

"Good work boy, now can you drink?" Roger asked.

"Yes I do partake." Connor said.

"AWW YEAH HAN BRING THE STUFF OUT!" Roger shouted with glee.

"Jeez Roge chill here it comes..." Han said.

(Five Pint of Hard Liquor later...)

"I... BELIEVE IN FAAAAAAT PEOPLE~" Roger sang as raises his mug.

"Hey you take his drunken ass back home, his girls left his address here in case he drinks too much." Han said as he passed Connor the paper.

Connor was tipsy but he could still hold himself.

(Roger's House-10:00pm)

"Hello..." Connor said as he knocked on the door.

"We don't want what you're selling!" A female voice could be heard.

"Mister Sly is here drunk and half asleep!" Connor yelled.

"Conn... or boy I am fine... hurk." Roger vomited all over the floor.

The door opened with a cat faunus infront of them.

"Papa... not again." The girl said as she facepalmed.

But then she saw Connor and blushed

Connor dragged Roger inside and asked "Where is his sleeping quarters I will see him to it."

"Upstair first room nya~" She spoke with a happy tone.

"Thank you." Connor said as he piggy backed Roger up.

Soon he came down and looked at the girl.

"He is currently resting." Connor said.

"Papa has always been a heavy drinker but today I'll make an exception~" She said softly as she walk towards Connor checking him out.

"Why is that?" Connor asked as he pulled back his hood.

"Cause he bought me a new toy~" She said as she placed her finger on his chest.

"I do not understand." Connor said truthfully.

"No worries I'll make you..." She said in an alluring tone as she walked into the kitchen.

As she walked she swayed her hips side to side.

"I should go..." Connor said as he walked towards the door.

"Aww It's late you can stay the night nya~" She said with a smile.

"No tell your father I am grateful to him but I must get going." Connor ran out of the house.

Connor spent the night walking back to Beacon.

(Beacon's frontgate-1:00am)

Connor was outside at the gate but he just found out there was no way in.

"Darn it!" Connor slammed his fist on the gate.

"Hey Prince Charming." Housecall as he walked towards the gate.

"Doctor..." He greeted him

"Shhh! Hurry in, its way past your bedtime." Housecall said in a gruff tone.

"How did you know I was here?" Connor asked as Housecall opened the gate.

"Believe it or not Roge is quick to sobber up so when he did he rang me and told me of your findings." Housecall said as he closed the gate after Connor walked in.

"Do you want to see the fragment doctor?" Connor asked as he continued walking.

"No I want to see that map not the fragment." Housecall said with a tired voice.

"I see..." Connor responded.

"You better avoid the girls for now." Housecall said as he turned to Connor.

"Why is that?" Connor asked Housecall.

"I told them you went to a whorehouse." Housecall said with a smirk.

"As long as I didn't do anything indecent I am inocennt." Connor said turthfully.

"But they may misunderstand you... because busty blondie almost busted a hole in the wall...after she heard about that."

Housecall said in a painful tone.

"I am going back to my room." Connor said as he walked towards the dorm area.

"Well if you want to get your ass whooped go back then." Housecall said.

Connor glared at the man and then continued walking.

"Fine... see you in the clinic in a few hours." Housecall muttered as he walked back to his office.

(RWBY's room-1:15am)

Connor opened the door, it was dark but Connor managed to find his mat but there was a lump underneath it.

Connor bent over and poked the lump.

It moved.

Connor poked it once again.

"Ruby...stop it...there is no monster under the bed..." Yang said in her sleep.

Connor poked again and Yang's eyes fluttered open.

Yang turned to Connor "Oh hi Connor..."

Then she turned the other way.

"WAIT CONNOR?!" Yang shouted.

Suddenly all lamps in the room switched on. All the girls have been rudely awakened by Yang's voice.

"Hello Yang..." Connor replied.

"Don't you 'Hello Yang' me! Where the fuck were you the past few days?!" Yang asked with rage.

"Yang please calm down." Connor said softly.

"No I will not! After that match you just disappeared without a word and now you're back refusing to give an explanation?!" Yang continued.

"Yang please allow me a moment to explain myself..." Connor asked her politely.

"There is no need because I KNOW what you have been doing. FUCKING WHORES TILL DAYLIGHT!" Yang ranted.

Connor just stood up and walked out.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Yang yelled at him.

"Somewhere that is not here." Connor responded as he continued walking.

Blake followed Connor quietly while Ruby was calming Yang down.

Connor walked out of the dorms and sat on a bench.

"Guessing this is my resting spot for night." Connor thought as he lied down on the bench and stared at the night sky.

"Connor?" Blake called to him.

Connor didn't answer he just continued staring at the sky.

Blake walked over to Connor and looked at him.

"Connor." Blake said slightly louder.

"What is it Blake?" He asked unwillingly with a grim look to his face.

"Let's go back… come on it is late." Blake gestured as began to walk back.

"Not now." Connor responded as he sat up.

"Fine, then tell me why did you leave school without telling us...?" Blake asked in a depressed tone.

"Don't you trust us?" Blake asked with a hurt tone.

"I do." Connor responded emotionlessly.

"But the same cannot be said for you..." He continued with the same tone.

"What...? But we do Connor we do..." Blake replied in a sad tone.

"I am not a mere child who will fall for such sweet words Blake." Connor said coldly as he glared at her.

"Connor I am not lying to you." She said in the most sincere tone.

"We do trust you..." She said sadly.

"If you did. You would not have doubted me on going to the whorehouse for my own selfish means." Connor said in a sharp tone as if his voice was sharp enough to cut steel.

Blake's heart dropped when she heard what he had to say because it was true they never should have doubted him if they trusted him.

"I..." That was all Blake managed to say as she choked on her words.

"Go back to the people you trust... your team not me." Connor said coldly as he stood up and started to take a walk towards the edge of Beacon for a better view of Vale.

"No…" Blake muttered softly as she proceeded to hug Connor from the back and she started tearing up.

Connor didn't respond to her even if he heard her.

"Tell me why you went there..." She said as she held on to Connor.

Connor didn't respond at all, all he did was stare at the starless sky. With each passing moment she felt worse, the feeling of broken trust consumed her, the guilt, the loneliness, the emptiness, sadness and pain. She was looked down on because she was a faunus but this feeling felt different it was the feeling of broken trust.

"To gather information..." Connor finally responded after what felt like a 1000 years.

Blake cocked her head and muttered "Information?"

"Of what...?" Blake asked.

Connor looked back up in the sky and breathed out.

A peaceful silence fills the air as Blake let go of Connor and sat down by a tree while waiting for the hooded man to answer.

"It is none of your concern Blake." Connor said coldly as he did not even turn his head to face her.

Blake's heart felt that it was being stabbed that Connor was not even going to even face her as he said in the same cold tone.

"So you really don't trust us..." Blake muttered as her hair fell over her eyes covering them and her heart felt cold, heavy and soulless.

She walked off with a heavy heart now filled with guilt and sadness as a stream of tears fell from her eye.

Connor stood there allowing Blake to walk back to her room.

"It is better this way... they are better off not knowing." Connor muttered but saying that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

(RWBY's Room-1:26am)

Yang has calmed down and was ready to face Connor and confront him about the whorehouse.

Just as Yang was about to leave.

Blake came in with puffy eyes, a sad face and messy hair.

"Woah Blake, you alright?" Yang asked.

"No." She said softly as she walked over to her bed and covered herself.

"Connor you monster!" Yang said as she stomped her foot.

She went out of the room in rage.

(Outside-1:28pm)

Connor was still wide awake because he was staring at the metal fragment.

"What could be the answer to the riddle?" Connor asked himself.

"Hey Connor!" Yang called out to him in an angry tone.

Connor pulled up his hood and was prepared to use his wolf powers to run.

"Wait I just want to talk!" Yang said in the same tone.

"The time for talk is over Yang. You have already known that I have gone to the whorehouse." Connor said in a cold tone.

"Yeah but Ruby made a good point that maybe you had a sister or someone you know there." Yang responded.

"I did not go there for my own selfish means but the reason right now cannot be revealed to you as of now." Connor replied.

"And why is that?!" Yang began to raise her voice.

Connor didn't responded but he felt something hot in his pocket.

He took out the fragment it was glowing brightly.

"Connor what is that?!" She said in a awed tone.

Yang reached out for it as if it was calling out to her.

It begged her to touch it.

It called out.

She touched it.

Pain surged throughout Yang's body and with that she blacked out.

The light died down with an unconscious Yang on the floor.

"Yang!" Connor called out to her.

"Yang!" Connor said once more.

Next time... Chapter 5

(The Truth Is Out)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Truth Is Out

(Mohawk Valley-November 2, 1760)

Yang woke up in a village; she stood up and looked around.

"Where the hell?" Yang said as she walked around.

Yang walked around but no one seemed to notice her.

"Hellooo lady I am right here!" She waved in front of a woman.

Yang huffed out and walked around the place aimlessly.

But she felt that she needed to be somewhere.

She walked till she reached a straw hut. She popped her head through the door to see a young boy and a lady.

"Good morning mother." The boy said as he dropped the book and kicked under the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked the boy.

"Cute kid... looks familiar tho." Yang pondered for a moment.

"Ratonhnhake:ton come play with us." A chubby boy said.

"Coming Kanen'to:kon!" The boy said.

"Man they got some strange ass names here." Yang said with a frown.

"Don't go beyond the valley." The lady said to the boy.

"Okay mother." Ratonhnhake:ton said as he ran off.

Yang shrugged her shoulders and followed them.

"This is some weird ass dream." Yang said as she followed Ratonhnhake:ton and his friends.

"I heard that men beyond the valley live in stone villages." The female said.

"And shoot fire from their hands." Kanen'to:kon added on.

After walking for sometimes they reached a stone with sticks on the floor.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Kanen'to:kon suggested.

"But who shall be the seeker?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked them.

"We shall draw straws." Kanen'to:kon replied.

"Aww that's cute." Yang said as she looked at the group of kids.

As the straw draws.

Ratonhnhake:ton drew the shortest straw.

"Oh tough luck little guy." Yang said with a smirk.

After finding all the kids.

"What a sleuth this one is!" Yang said with a smile.

Kanen'to:kon said "Me next."

So Ratonhnhake:ton ran to the furthest place he could and hid there.

Soon after he was knocked to the ground by a guy.

"Hey you bastard!" Yang shouted as she tried to punch the guy but she went right through him.

"What have we here?" A chubby man said as he pointed a musket at Ratonhnhake:ton.

Ratonhnhake:ton stood up and ran in fear.

To only be tripped by another man.

As Ratonhnhake:ton fell flat on his face the man walked over to him and turned him to lay on his back

"You look... familiar. Where have I seen you before?" The man with the moustache said with a smirk.

Ratonhnhake:ton just looked at the man and spat on his face.

The man wiped off the spit on his face and responded, "That wasn't very nice."

He picked the boy up by his hand.

Ratonhnhake:ton yelped out, "Let me go!"

"LET HIM GO!" Yang raged at them as she could not even touch them.

As the man dragged Ratonhnhake:ton to the tree the chubby man chuckled darkly "Look at that. He knows English!"

"Smart for a savage." Other man responded in a heavy Scottish accent.

As the man picked up Ratonhnhake:ton by the neck he said that Ratonhnhake:ton was a spirited one and pinned him to the tree by the neck.

The man spoke in a dark tone, "We have... questions for your elders. Only tell us where your village is, boy and you can go on."

Other man in red walks towards him and whispers to him, "Best do what he asks, child.".

The man who was choking Ratonhnhake:ton began to speak, "I could snap your neck you know. A little more pressure and POP! The said little flame of your life extinguished."

"You are a nothing, a speck of dust. You- and your entire ilk, living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognise the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg mercy. But not you it seems. No... You cling desperately to your ways. Too ignorant to know your folly. But I am not unkind." He continued to speak and at the last word he released him.

"KIND?! I'LL SHOW YOU KIND!" Yang shouted as her hair began to glow.

"And so I spare you, that you may carry word to your people. Let them know the sooner we are given what we seek, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty lives. A fair trade, is it not?"

Yang was going to lose it as she was so mad because she felt obsolete as she couldn't help the boy. Her heart is filled with pain and sorrow for the boy who just been pushed, tripped and choked but she could only stand there watching him suffer.

"What... is your... name?" Ratonhnhake:ton said as he was still recovering from being choked.

The man laughed and answered with a smirk "Charles Lee. Why do you ask?"

"So I can... find you." The boy said with a firm voice.

"I look forward to it." Charles said jokingly as he laughed.

As Charles walked away the man in red raised his musket and hit Ratonhnhake:ton with the back end of it.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yang shouted but suddenly her world faded to black.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW!?" She shouted as everything around her was blurry.

She could smell the scent of burning straw and bodies filled the air.

Ratonhnhake:ton was waking up after being knocked out.

He ran towards the smell with Yang followed behind him.

Yang saw smoke coming from the village.

"No way..." Yang muttered.

Ratonhnhake:ton and Yang reached the village to see it burning.

"NOOOO!" Ratonhnhake:ton shouted as he ran into the blazing village with Yang following behind.

"Ratonhnhake:ton wait!" Yang called out to him.

"Have you seen my mother?!" Ratonhnhake:ton asked the man.

Ratonhnhake:ton ran into a hut with a beam of wood blocking the way.

"Come on little guy you can do it..." Yang looked at Ratonhnhake:ton with sadness in her eyes.

He lifted the beam and ran towards his hut.

Coughing and shielding himself from the scorching flames as he ran towards his house.

Yang stared at him as she just walked through the beam.

Ratonhnhake:ton reached the door and banged it.

"MOTHHHER!" He said as he tried to ram the door with his shoulder.

"In here Ratonhnhake:ton..." She said with a cough.

Ratonhnhake:ton went around the house and came in through the backdoor.

"Coming!" Ratonhnhake:ton shouted as he ran towards her.

He reached his mother and tried to call for help. "Help us!"

But there was no one who came to Ratonhnhake:ton.

He ran to his mother who was covered in blood and trapped under wooden beams.

"I am here. I am here. It is going to be fine!" Ratonhnhake:ton said as he tried to lift the beam but to no avail.

Yang watched the boy struggle as he tries to save his mother.

She walked over and tried to lift the beam but her hands passed through it.

"Damn it all!" Yang said as she slammed the floor with her fist.

"No my son. You must leave. Now." She told Ratonhnhake:ton sadly.

As Ratonhnhake:ton started tearing up. Yang heart felt pain by looking at this mother who is asking her child to leave because she herself didn't have a mom growing up.

"Not without you!" Ratonhnhake:ton said in a voice of desperateness.

"It's too late for that." She replied in a voice that all hope is lost in her.

As she reached for Ratonhnhake:ton hand. She held on to it tightly and spoke "You must be strong, Ratonhnhake:ton. You must be brave."

Ratonhnhake:ton shook his head and shouted "Stop it! Stop it!"

"You will think yourself alone, but know that I will be at your side. Always and forever." She said as she began to slowly lose her strength.

A man grabbed Ratonhnhake:ton and pulled him away.

"NO! STOP! LET ME GO! LET ME SAVE HER!" Ratonhnhake:ton shouted as he struggled to break free from the man.

"I love you..." His mother said as the hut crashed on top of her.

"MOTHERRRR!" Ratonhnhake:ton cried out with tears streaming down his face.

Yang's world soon after that just went blank.

(Beacon Medical Ward-7:00pm)

"Well the Head CT showed that her brain is giving her some sort of message. I only say that because it has a lot of gold aura surrounding the brain so what I suggest is that we wait till the message is given and see if she comes back." Housecall said quietly.

"IF?! What happens if she doesn't come to?!" Ruby shouted.

"Well she will be in a coma like she is now but longer." Housecall said boredly.

"Is that all you have to say...?" Blake asked the doctor.

"Yep." Was all that Housecall said.

"Nghhhhhhh..." Yang groaned.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

"YANG!" Her sister called out to her as she hugged her.

"Ruby...?" She said in a weak tone.

Housecall just looked at her and said "I'll get your discharge papers ready."

"Wait doc...I can just discharge like that?" Yang asked still in the weak tone.

"Yeah." Housecall said boredly.

"But due to that aura in your head. You may have dreams about the things you just dreamed of." Housecall explained to her.

Yang drank a glass of water and lied back down.

But then she remembered her dream.

"Guys...I had a dream." She said as she looked at team RWBY with a soft stare.

"What was it about?" Ruby replied in a worried tone.

Blake turned to her and looked at her with a confused look.

Weiss looked up from her scroll and responded, "Yes Yang? What is it?"

"I dreamt about a kid named Ratonhnhake:ton. He was a village kid that got his village burnt by a man named Charles Lee." Yang explained to them.

(Outside the room)

"What?! Charles Lee?! My real name?! Burnt down?!" Connor thought to himself.

He was enraged when he heard Yang talk about one of the things that still scared him up to this day.

Connor walked off back to the room to pack up because he couldn't bare hearing about his past ever again.

(Back in the ward room)

After Yang had told the story about Ratonhnhake:ton.

"How sad... for a kid to lose his mother so young." Ruby said as she started tearing up.

"Agreed..." Blake said quietly.

"Yea..." Weiss said as she looked back at her scroll.

"Guys go back to the room. Don't worry about me! Yang will be back in action tomorrow!" She said with a smile.

The girls smile at Yang and said their good nights and left.

(Team RWBY's room-8:00pm)

The three of them returned to the room to notice that a man and his belongings we're missing.

"Where's Connor?" Ruby asked.

"Dunno." Weiss replied with a not caring tone.

Blake just shrugged her shoulders.

"He'll show let's just go to bed." Wiess said as she yawned.

The girls just got ready for bed and went to sleep.

(Housecall's Apartment-10:00pm)

The was a knock on the door.

"Finally a soul that can knock." Housecall said as he walked over to the door.

When he opened it there was Connor standing there with a sleeping mat and a leather bag.

Housecall looked at him with a comical look.

"You know boy scouts sell cookies in the day right? What do you want Prince Charming?" Housecall asked Connor.

"I was hoping that I could stay with you from now on." Connor said seriously.

"Well sorry I don't swing that way and it would be way too awkward for the doctor to be sleeping with a student." Housecall said as he was about to close the door.

"She was dreaming about my past." Connor told Housecall.

Housecall stopped and asked "Your past?"

"Come in... I think I know what's going on." Housecall said.

Connor walked in to the apartment and noticed that the place was very well kept and clean.

He then sat on the couch and waited for Housecall.

Housecall returned with two plates of stuffed peppers.

He then passes Connor one of the plates.

"Here eat up. We have a long night ahead of us." Housecall said as he began to eat the huge pepper.

Connor took the spoon and ate it.

"This is...AMAZING!" Connor said as he continued eating at inhuman speed.

"OMONOMNOM!" Connor chewed it loudly.

Housecall smirked as he ate his own pepper

"There's more in the oven if you need seconds." Housecall pointed at the kitchen.

"Thank you Housecall." Connor bowed to the man.

"Now start explaining." Housecall stated.

(Housecall's Apartment-1:00am)

After Connor basiclly told his life story to Housecall.

"So let me get this straight, you're a person from another dimension and you're a part of a group of freedom fighters call the Assassins that ensures humans freedom and to do so you fight a group called the Templars and you guys are finding Pieces of Eden to prevent the Templars to get a hold of it in order to enslave the human race." Housecall tried to summarise the story Connor told him.

Connor nodded.

"And your real name is something I can't pronounce." He continued.

Connor nodded once again.

"So you don't want the girls to know that it's you because after that they will slowly find out about this truth." Housecall deduced.

"Yes..." Was all Connor managed to say.

"You don't want them to be part of this war for the pieces huh?" Housecall asked in a bored tone.

"It is better if I deal with it myself. No one should get hurt because of me." Connor replied with a sadden tone as he stared down at the fourth stuffed pepper.

Housecall placed the empty plate on the coffee table and grabbed his cane then walked to his room.

But before closing the door he told Connor, "You can stay. But I feel sad for you Prince Charming you're too noble for your own good. One day you will learn that to attain something of great importance someone must die." He said with a depressing tone that only made the room very tense as if he had been reminded a dark past of his own.

Connor noticed this but he didn't want to question it he just laid down on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

(1 week later...)

For the past week Connor has not even made contact with Team RWBY or JPNR. It was like he just got out of their lives gone like the wind. He still turned up for classes but he would sit far away from them, during breaks he was nowhere to be seen and after school even if they tried, they couldn't find him. He has been avoiding them like they were his enemies.

This made Ruby very upset because Connor was a friend and now he just didn't treat them like friends he avoided her like she was a bad guy this was the first friend she had that broke off in such a manner she could not cope because she thought that it was her fault that Connor left.

Weiss didn't feel any different but due to the depressing aura of her team mates she got kind of pulled down as well.

Blake has grown more quiet for the past week she only said a few words "I am fine." "Alright." "Good morning." was all she said for the past week.

Yang was confused at Connor why did he suddenly leave them maybe it was her shouting that made Connor hate team RWBY or maybe it was her? She didn't know.

As for team JPNR.

Juane has not really been impacted by him that much as he felt that the others shouldn't be affected because they barely knew him but he didn't want to say anything.

Pyrrha was depressed after her fight with Connor they haven't even spoke once. She felt that the fight had broken their friendship. She liked Connor she really did but now he doesn't even want to have anything to do with her.

Nora tried to remain happy but she lost a pancake buddy that made her a little bit hurt inside but no matter she still tried to remain happy because that would be what Connor wanted.

Ren was upset he lost a friend that enjoyed peace almost as much as he did but know he had to enjoy it by himself which was lonely.

(Mess Hall-11:30am)

RWBY and JPNR just sat there eating in silence. No one spoke a word because the usually talkative ones are either too scared to talk or had nothing that would get their attention.

Ozpin walked pass their table and look at them.

"Well what's wrong? All of you seem down in the dumps." Ozpin tried to comfort them.

"It's that savage Connor." Weiss said his name with disgust.

Everyone else just nodded.

"What did he do this time?" Ozpin asked with a darken expression.

"He has been avoiding us for some reason." Yang said.

"Ahh. When did this start?" Ozpin asked Yang.

"Last week after Yang left the hospital." Ruby muttered.

"What happened in the hospital?" Ozpin inquired, now interested in this problem.

"I had dream of a kid named Ratonhnhake:ton than after that I came out of my coma." Yang said truthfully.

"What?!" Ozpin raised his voice.

This made everyone on the table stare at him.

"Say the name again." Ozpin said still in shock.

"Ratonhnhake:ton." Yang said the name again.

"Do you know him?" Yang stood up from the table and slammed it.

"The name you just said is Connor's real name." Ozpin said with a darken tone.

Everyone at the table was shocked.

Yang just walked out of the Mess Hall.

"Yang where are you going?!" Ruby asked with a worried tone.

"I am going to find that mysterious hooded idiot and make him come back." Yang muttered.

They all then stood up and followed her.

Connor was in the apartment during his break time and spent time in between class in hidden out of sight.

Today was no different it was a 1 hour break he was sitting on the couch with something on his plate.

Housecall called them, "Hashbrowns".

He found that food in this world was amazing.

Housecall came in to the apartment.

"You know spending your lunch here means you're doing chores for the weekend." Housecall stated.

"I do know that." Connor responded.

"Come on you're going to be late Connor." Housecall said as he pointed his cane towards the door.

"Ok doctor I am going just allow me to finish these hashbrowns." Connor said as he stuffed his face.

"Call me Greg sheeh I am not that old you know." Housecall told Connor

"Okay then see you Greg." Connor said as he walked out the apartment.

Team RWBY and JPNR already have a way to trap Connor.

Their plan was to wait till last period and question Connor in the class room with Ren and Juane blocking the door.

During class Connor was taking notes about history of faunus rights as everyone else would.

(Classroom-5:00pm)

After class has ended Connor would rush out the room but someone stole his notes so he had to redo them.

So he stayed behind to copy down the things on the board.

As he picked up his bag, Yang entered the room.

Connor focused his eyes at her.

"What do want Miss Xiao Long?" Connor asked in a very dark tone the sound of his voice could kill a man.

He pulled up his hood and began to walk towards the door to only see Pyrrha and Blake.

"I want answers Connor." Yang said in a dead set tone as she stared at Connor with red eyes

"I have nothing to answer for!" He snapped back at them.

His words only seem to make Yang's rage increase.

"Connor please listen we want to know." Blake said with a soft tone

"Tch..." Connor looked for a way out.

"Come now Connor is it so difficult?" Yang tried to calm down and walked towards Connor and placed her hand on his cheek.

"For you to answer some questions Connor or should I say Ratonhnhake:ton." Yang said as she continued stroking his cheek.

Connor swatted her hand away.

"Meet me here tonight." Connor passed her a paper.

Then he walked out of the room.

"Guys we did it he gave us... a blank piece of paper."

"..." The air became very tense.

Yang looks like she was about to blow.

Everyone stepped back and covered their ears

"CCCCOOOOOONNNOOOOORRRR!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs

(Housecall's office)

"He gave them the blank paper. I am so proud." Housecall said with a fake sniff.

(Housecall's Apartment-5:40pm)

Connor opened the door to the dim light apartment it was only being lit by the setting sun that was shining through the window.

Connor placed his bag on his the worn out couch and sat down.

"Greg. Are you here?" Connor stood up to look around the worn out but well-kept apartment.

Connor felt a strange sensation that he is being watched.

Connor looked around quickly.

"Greg if this is a trick I will saw your cane in half." Connor muttered.

"Hello Connor..." A voice said from behind him.

Connor turned around to see a girl dress in black.

"Blake..." Connor greeted her but with a very dark voice.

"Connor why can't you just trust us?" Blake asked him quietly.

"Because I would not want to put you guys in danger." Connor replied.

"Connor, trust us we can help." Blake responded hopefully.

"You should not be concerned about me, now leave." Connor said as he pointed to the door.

Blake was saddened by this because he just shunned her again but then a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Well looks like I have to go back to the girls and tell them that you're living with Dr. Housecall. Shouldn't I?" Blake said in a very unusually tone.

"Are you threating me Blake?" Connor asked.

"Well if you come with me quietly back to RWBY's room no one will bust this place up." Blake said softly but with a threating tone.

"No." Was all Connor said.

"Connor please... just stop being so stubborn and come with me." She said as she grabbed Connor's wrist.

Connor withdrew his hand, breaking away from her grip.

"My answer remains the same no matter what you say Blake." Connor spat at her with a very venomous tone.

"Why..." Blake looked down at the carpeted floor.

"What I do has nothing to do with Team RWBY or JPNR." Connor shot at her.

"We just want to know about your past Connor that's all we ask." Blake retaliated.

"My past is something I wish not to recall!" Connor spat at her again.

"Connor just tell them already for god sakes!" He heard a voice from the doorway.

"Greg how can you even suggest such a thing?!" Connor shouted at the man who was limping with a cane.

"Listen if you continue they still will try to get you to talk. So why not just tell them? If they don't accept you they can go and jump off a building or if they think it's all a lie you can always come back here and they can no longer ask you anything because they have nothing more to do with you." Housecall said truthfully as he placed his bag down on the couch.

"But Greg..." Connor said as he looked at him with sad eyes.

"Just do it." Housecall said in a stern tone.

Connor clicked his tongue and walked out of the door.

Blake bowed her head at Housecall.

(RWBY's Room-6:15pm)

The atmosphere was tense as Connor sat on the floor while the girls sat on their beds. The evening sun was shining in usually a very relaxing sign but not today. Connor had arrived two minutes ago but not a soul said a thing. They just sat there in silence waiting for someone to speak. Connor shifted himself as he moved Yang shot a very watchful glare at him.

"Connor?" Blake broke the silence which was not like her at all.

Connor looked at the girl on the bottom side of the bed and responded with, "Yes Blake?"

"We have some questions to ask you." Blake said as she looked at the rest of the girls.

"Fine if it means leaving me be after you have your 'answers'. Ask." Connor replied with a cold tone.

Yang looked at Connor and opened her mouth and asked "Are you really Ratonhnhake:ton?"

"Yes, my real name is Ratonhnhake:ton." Connor replied softly as he looked out the window and not even making eye contacted with Yang.

"That means your mother really did..." Ruby muttered softly.

"Yes, my mother died by being toppled over by rubble and was burnt alive. Are you satisfied? To know that I witness the death of my mother. Does that bring you joy?" Connor said in a cold tone.

The words that Connor said made Ruby feel like a meanie. She didn't mean to say anything like that. Ruby just looked down at her blanket and muttered. "I am sorry."

"A simple sorry will not make me feel any better Miss Rose..." Connor said with a sharp tone.

"Hey! Lay off my sister, asshole." Yang glared at Connor for picking on his sister. a

"Anyways prick. Why did you change your name to Connor?" Yang asked rudely as she stared at her scroll not looking at Connor as well.

"My late master gave this name to me. To make sure no one found about my origin." Connor replied sadly.

"He must've died because of your foolishness." Weiss add her two cents into the conversation.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF HIM!" Connor lunged at Weiss but was stopped by Yang as she tackled him.

"CONNOR RELAX!" Yang shouted at him as she tried to calm him down.

Weiss was terrified by Connor's attempt to hurt her because she was so much killing intent in his eyes.

"If you think that I was the one that caused him his death. I am lucky that he did not meet you because if he did. He would have die a thousand times over." Connor glared at Weiss as he was still trying to calm down.

Weiss felt her pride shatter as Connor said that.

Yang released Connor and just asked straight in his face.

"What was that thing I touched that made me see your past." Yang stared into his eyes.

"It was a map fragment..." Connor replied with a cold tone.

"Map fragment?" Yang asked.

"Yes it's a fragment of a map." Connor said nonchalantly.

"A map to what?" Blake asked as she placed her book on her lap.

"A Piece of Eden." Connor finally answered.

"Wow that's soo beileviable! Connor stop with the bullshit and just tell us what is it." Yang said sarcastically.

"I am not lying Yang." Connor replied truthfully.

"Then how do you know of these pieces huh?!" Yang said with the same tone as before.

"Because I am an Assassin..." Connor said as he huffed out hot air.

"A-assassin... you're a hired killer?" Ruby stuttered in fear.

"No it is a cult that fights for the freedom of lives and peace to the world." Connor tried to answer to ease her fear.

"Like I ever will believe that shit!" Yang shouted at Connor.

"It's fine if you don't but I know that my hunt for the Pieces of Eden is not done." Connor said as he stood up.

"Connor I believe you." Blake said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Blake." Connor bowed his head.

"Finnnneee... tell us about this cult of yours." Yang told Connor.

"I will but promise me that this is only kept within this room. Can I trust all of you?" Connor asked honestly.

"Yes." All the girls replied.

"The Assassins are freedom fighter that fight against the Templars. The Templars want to use the Pieces of Eden to take over the world and create a utopia out of fear and control. To supress lives, to ensure peace. Us Assassins fight against them to ensure freedom and to do so we must prevent them from getting their hands on the Pieces of Eden." Connor explained to them.

"Woah that's some deep stuff Conny." Yang said after she heard the story.

"Still don't believe you." Yang said as she stared at Connor.

"That is fine... now that I have told you everything you can stop finding me and go away." Connor stood up and walked out of the door and slammed it.

Blake walked out to follow Connor.

"Connor wait!" Blake called out to him.

"Yes Blake?" Connor turned to her.

"Maybe I can help you find the map fragments." Blake suggested with a glint of sparkle in her eyes in hopes of him finally trusting her.

"No." Was the only thing he said to her.

At that moment her heart grew heavy. She was hurt by his consistent rejection of her and his disregard for her feelings as a girl and as a person.

She just turned around and walked away.

Connor felt bad because he knew that she only wanted to help but he couldn't no longer see other people suffer because of him.

He began walking back to Housecall's Apartment.

(RWBY's room-3:00am)

Yang was in a deep sleep. She sudden dreamt of a young man in native clothing infront of a manor.

The young man knocked on the door.

The red door swung open with an old man answering it.

"What?" The old man said in a cranky tone.

"Um... I... I was told you could train me." The young man said with a very hopeful voice.

"No..." The old man said as he slammed the door in his face.

The young man was taken aback with the answer as the door slammed in his face.

He bit his lip and knocked on the door again.

"Go away!" The old man said from behind the door in a stern voice.

"I am not leaving!" The young man said in a stubborn voice as he shouted at the door.

Yang saw the whole thing went down and said "Stubborn. Check. Loud. Check. Annoying. Check. Yep the stud over there is Connor. But who's the old dude?"

Connor stood there wondering what he was going to do now that his means of trying to become an assassin has failed.

He stood there till the rain came and he walked towards the stable with his head hanging low.

"I need a place to camp. This should do." Connor said as he walked into the torn down stables.

He looked around to see it was in a rather bad shape but it would have to do.

He kicked his mat to unroll it and laid down to rest as he looked at the manor one more time.

(The next day.)

He woke up as the storm had just passed. The sun was rising as it shined over the forested lands with water droplets falling from the leaves. Such peace can be felt in this place. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming.

"Wow this place is awesome!" Yang said as she stretched her arms.

Connor knocked on the door once.

No answer.

He tried twice.

Still no answer.

"There must be another way in." Connor said as he ran around the manor to find a backdoor.

He found the backdoor.

He knocked on it.

"Please all I ask is a moment of your time-" But then he was interrupted by the sound of a window opening.

The old man's head came out of the window and looked down at Connor.

"I apologize if I've been unclear- or otherwise confused you with my words. It was never my intention to mislead. So let me try to clarify: GET THE HELL OF MY LAND!" He said to Connor as he slammed the window after he was done talking.

Connor placed his hands on his waist and began to feel the urge to break into the man's house and force him to train him.

"Man, what a dick." Yang said as she looked at a troubled Connor.

"I am coming up!" Connor shouted at the window as he begun to scale the manor.

"Well that's one way to break in." Yang said with a smirk.

Connor climb to the balcony and tried to open the door by force.

"Just hear me out?! What are you so afraid of?" Connor shouted at the door hoping that the old man would answer.

The door suddenly swung open with the old man who seemed very pissed off.

"Oh shit he fucked up." Yang whispered to herself and giggled.

"Afraid? You think I'm afraid of ANYTHING, least of all, a self-important little scab like you?!" The old man said angrily as if has been utterly offended by Connor's words.

He took his cane and tripped Connor to the floor and pinned him with it. As Connor raised his hands in surrender.

The old man spoke, "Oh, you might dream of being a hero. Of riding to rescues, of saving the world- but stay this course, and the only thing you're gonna be is DEAD."

He unpinned Connor and walked back in as he walked in he turned to Connor once more "The world's moved on, boy. Best you do too." With that said he slammed the door as Connor stood up.

"I will not leave! Do you hear me? I am NEVER leaving!" Connor said with a lot of determination in his voice.

"Just wait old man." Connor muttered as he walked back to the stable.

"I will not be defeated so easily. You will train me, you have to..." He continued muttering.

"What does he mean by he has to?" Yang asked herself.

(Later that night...)

Yang just sat there watching Connor sleep.

"Ok this is getting creepy I've done nothing but sit here looking at a boy for the pass 4 hours and now there is rain." Yang muttered as she laid back.

Suddenly Connor woke up to the sound of men talking.

"He's a square toes- this'll be easy." One man said as he gesture at the manor.

"That's what you said last time and I wound up with a dead 'orse and a dark eye." The another man spoke as he pointed his finger at the man.

Connor walked behind them.

"Connor please don't ask a dumb question." Yang said as she saw Connor walk up to them.

"Who are you?" Connor asked the men.

One of them replied to him, "No one you need concern yourself with, little breeches."

The other man continued, "Best cut'fore something bad'appens."

"No." Connor replied frimly.

Yang faced palmed and said to herself, "Connor they're armed with swords and guns and all you have is a hand axe and shiv."

"Can't say we didn't warn ya." The man said as he prepared his battle stance.

Connor readied himself.

Connor parried the slash from one of the men and cut his throat.

The other man came at him and tried to cut Connor with his sword but Connor was too quick as he blocked the slash and pushed him to the ground.

"OI BROTHERS!" The man shouted as he was on the ground.

Suddenly 4 men appeared with muskets in hand.

All started attacking Connor at the same time.

Connor dodged , parried and sidestepped.

He managed to stab two of the in the face.

As one of them tried to attack him with the musket. Connor used the other man as a meat shield.

Connor dropped the man to the floor and ran towards the man who was try to reload his musket.

He jumped and landed his axe on his face breaking his skull.

The last one was running but Connor shot him with an arrow to the knee.

He walked over to the fallen man and picked him up.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Connor growled as he grabbed the man

The man smirked as he looked to the side "Best ask the bossman."

Connor looked at where the man was pointing to only get bashed in the face with a club.

"Connor!" Yang said in a worried tone.

"You workin' for the old man, then? That it?" The well-built man said with a smug voice as he stood over Connor.

But as he was talking. There was a shady person limping up behind the other man.

"That's the old dick that won't train Connor!" Yang exclaimed as she pointed at the old man.

He stabbed the man in the back as he covered his mouth to prevent him from making a sound.

"Maybe this'll get ya talkin'" He said as he was ready to hit Connor again.

But the old man stabbed him before he could do so.

The old man offered his hand to help Connor up. He gratefully accepts the hand.

Connor stood up with a bloody face and bowed his head "Thank you."

"Eww Connor clean that face." Yang said in a grossed out voice.

"Clean this up..." the old man said with a gruff tone.

Connor nodded as he begun to pull the bodies to the lake.

"Then, I suppose we should talk..." He said quietly as he walked back into the house.

After cleaning up and getting rid of the bodies.

Connor and Yang both went into the manor.

Connor sat on the chair and it broke.

"Fat." Yang chuckled.

"Sorry..." Connor said in an apologetic tone.

"Not your fault. This whole place is ready to come down. Goddamn miracle it hasn't already. Anyway, who are you?" The old man asked.

"My name is Ratonhnhake:ton." He said politely.

"Right. Well, I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. Now tell me why you're here." The old man said with chuckled.

"I was told to seek this symbol." Connor spoke as he showed the map with the symbol on it.

Yang looked at the symbol at the map and realised "Hey that's the same symbol as his toma thingy!"

"Do you even know what that symbol represents? Or what it is you're asked for?" The old man said as he grabbed hold of the map for a closer look.

"No." Connor said with a monotone voice as he shook his head.

"And yet here you are." The old man said as looked at Connor.

"The spirit said that -That I've-" Connor tried to speak but then was interrupted by the old man raising his hand.

"These "spirits" of yours have been harassing the Assassins for centuries. Ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle... Ah but you don't even know what Assassin is, do you?" The old man spoke with a fast tone trying to explain things to Connor.

Connor looked lost and confused almost like a lost puppy.

"Connor, an assassin are people who are paid to kill other people." Yang said with a deadpan tone.

"Well best settle in, then. I've got a story to tell and it's gonna take a while to get it all out..." The old man said to Connor as he grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards.

After 3 hours of storytelling...

Yang was truly amazed by the Assassins to not only be the protectors of freedom but also do it in the dark away from the people.

"I guess he wasn't lying after all..." Yang felt like an ass now that she did not believe Connor.

"...and so this is why the Assassins have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the Templars. Because if they succeed-your spirit's visions will become reality." The old man ended his story on a dark note, making Connor stand up with fire in his eyes after he had heard what evil have the Templars committed.

"Then I will stop them!" Connor said with such a flare to his tone.

"Oh I have no doubt you'll try. Come on. I've something to show you." The old man gestured Connor to follow him.

As they walked Connor felt sawdust fall on his face and the boards of the floor were creaking to no end

"Careful. Wasn't a joke when I said this place was coming apart." The old man told Connor as he walked over to behind the stairway.

"Why don't you repair it?" Connor asked the old man as he followed him to the back of the stairway.

"Connor he's crippled and old. The hell man, not cool." Yang said with a slight disappointment in Connor.

"What's the point? Besides I don't have materials for the job." The old man replied sadly as he looked around the torn down manor.

"So buy them." Connor suggested as he held on to the old man because he was going to fall.

"Oh my god Connor can you be more considerate?" Yang begun to feel very frustrated with Connor.

"Hah he ha. Look at me! You think I can just march into some store, purse full of pounds, and go shopping?" The old man said jokingly as he held on to the wall.

"Yes. Why not?" Connor seemed really confused as he looked at the old man.

"Connor...if I ever wake up. I will smack you." Yang face palmed and muttered to herself as she followed the group.

"So naive..." The old man shook his head as he pulled the candle on the wall.

This caused the wall to open a door.

"Ooh~ secret door." Yang said as she followed them both down.

They went down to the basement. The first thing that caught Connor's eyes were the suit hanging there.

He walked over to it to have a feel of it. Then he noticed that there was a box below it.

He carefully tried to pick them up but his hands were hit by a cane.

"Don't think you can just come in here, throw those on and call yourself an Assassin." The old man threatened Connor as he pointed his finger at him.

"Woah old dude chill man..." Yang raised her hands in the air.

"I... did not... I would never presume..." Connor stuttered as he tried to apologise.

The old man raised his hand to stop Connor from stuttering.

"That's alright. I know they've a certain allure." The old man stared at the outfit and sighed as he walked over to the table with a broad covering the wall.

But he turned back to Connor.

"Very well. I'll train you. Then we'll know if you've the right to wear those robes..." He looked at Connor with a cold glare to ensure that Connor was determined about being an Assassin.

"Fucking finally!" Yang sighed in relief.

"Thank you...um.." Connor then realised that he has not even asked the old man for his name yet.

"Name's Achilles." Achillies smile as he introduced himself.

Achillies walked over to the table as Yang and Connor followed behind.

"Come on, then. We've work to do." Achillies gestured at the table and asked Connor to bring down the broad.

When Connor moved the dusty board. Yang's eyes widen "It's that dick Charles Lee!"

Connor saw this as well the words Charles Lee said to him was burnt into his mind.

He looked over to Achillies and asked the crippled man. "What do the Templars want?"

"What they've always wanted: Control. They see an opportunity in the colonies. A chance for new beginnings, unfettered by the chaos of the past. This is why they back the British. Here they have a chance to illustrate the merits of their beliefs. A people in service to the principle of order and structure." Achillies explained in a dark tone as he looked at the pictures.

"I have seen what is to come if they succeed." Connor looked at all the pictures of the men on the wall.

"They have to die, don't they? All of them. Even my father." Connor coldly stated as he continued glaring at the photos.

"FATHER?! AS IN HIS DAD?! WHY WOULD HIS DAD DO THAT?!" Yang shouted in disbelief.

"Especially your father. He's the one holding the whole thing together." The old man stared at Haytham's picture.

"HE'S THE FUCKING LEADER OF THE TEMPLARS?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yang still confused and angered by knowing that his father would support such an evil group just made her flare up.

(RWBY's room-9:30am)

Yang woke up in cold sweat.

It was Saturday.

The room was tidy and neat. The girls sat on their beds but when Yang woke up all eyes were on her.

"Good morning Sis! Hey sis? You don't look so hot..." Ruby looked at Yang with worry.

"Yea Yang you looked like you've seen a ghost." Weiss looked at her with a little concern.

"Connor... wasn't lying about being an Assassin." Yang stuttered out.

"You had another vision?" Blake looked at Yang with utmost interest.

"Yea..." Yang answer as she combed her hair.

"Well tell us!" Ruby said excitingly.

"Ok I guess..." Yang sighed as she begun the story.

(One whole story later...)

"His father is the leader of the people he's fight?" Ruby said in shock as she looked at Yang.

"He didn't even feel surprised, he just said that he would kill him." Yang blurted out as she sat down on the floor.

"I am going out to find a quiet place to read my book." Blake told the girls as she walked out of the room.

But what the girls didn't know was that Blake was going to meet Connor.

(Shopping Distract of Vale-11:30am)

Connor stood there at the docking bay waiting for someone.

"Sorry Connor! I am here." A girl called out to him.

"It is alright, Blake." Connor nodded at her.

"You said to me earlier that you had something important to discuss..." Connor said quietly

"I am sorry Connor..." She bowed her head.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Connor tilted his head as he looked at Blake.

"I don't have anything to discuss..." Blake said honestly as he began to draw circles with her feet.

"Then what is the reason you call me out here on a sunny day." Connor asked Blake.

"I-I was hoping that maybe we could just relax for today... you and me...together..." Blake said in a shy tone.

"Since I'm here. I may as well accompany you." Connor said flatly.

Blake was overjoyed on the inside but on the outside she was still pulling a cool look.

"Where should we go first." Blake asked Connor flashing him a small smile.

"I do not know of the shops here... I was hoping you guide me." Connor said as he looked over at Blake.

"Let's go get ice cream." Blake suggested to Connor but he gave her a stare.

"Oh... you don't like ice cream..." Blake said in a said tone.

"Blake... What is ice cream..." Connor asked her in a very native tone.

(The Wolf And The Cat-Chapter 6)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Wolf and The Cat

"You never had ice cream?" Blake looked at the hooded man in shock.

Connor only shook his head.

"No, I have not eaten this ice cream." He said with a confused tone.

"Let's go get some then!" Blake said warmly as she grabbed Connor's hand and walked to the ice cream shop.

As they were walking to the shop, "Connor?" Blake turned to him.

Connor was looking into the distance till he heard her voice.

"Yes?" Connor responded with a monotone voice.

"What made you come out to meet me? I thought you didn't trust us..." Blake said with a sad smile.

"Greg said that I was harsh to your team and that he would kick me out if I didn't get along with Team RWBY." Connor answered her.

"So if he didn't do that... you wouldn't have come out?" Blake started feeling that he was here only because the doctor asked him to.

"That's not true, well for you it's not." Connor said smoothly as he looked around.

Blake blushed slightly as she tried to come up with a reply but she ended with.

"W-what d-do you mean by that...?" Blake stuttered still shocked by his words.

"Everything I have done so far... you trusted me every step of the way. I figure I must give you the same." Connor looked at Blake with an honest tone.

"Oh..." Blake muttered out as she was slightly disappointed by his answer.

As they continued walking they reached a place called "Momo's Ice Cream Parlour :3".

As Connor and Blake entered the parlour, they were greeted by a faunus girl with cat ears and orange hair.

"Welcome to my ice cream bar- IT'S YOU!" The girl pointed at Connor.

She skipped over to him and grabbed his arm and pushed against her bust.

"Connor... do you know this girl?" Blake said in a slightly angered tone because of how close the girl was to Connor.

"I am sorry miss, I believe that you have mistaken me with someone else." Connor said as he tried to push her away.

"Hmph! So mean! You remember my papa but not me! I am so sad nya~" The girl said with a fake cry at the end.

"Your father?" Connor asked politely.

"Hmph! I don't wanna talk to you! So mean!" The girl continued.

Suddenly the door to the store opened with a gruff man walking in.

"Connor boy is zat you?" A familiar voice spoke out.

Connor turned to the door to see Roger Sly.

"Roger." Connor greeted the man that just entered.

"Papa!" The cat faunus called out to him as she skipped over to him to embrace him into a hug.

"Hello there my darling little angel." Roger greeted the girl by returning the hug.

"Roger is your father?" Connor asked as he looked at the girl.

"Yep that's me gal Momo!" Roger smiled at Connor.

"Connor... who are they?" Blake finally spoke up after see that Connor had somewhat of a connection with this man.

"Oh... Blake, this is Roger and Roger, this is Blake." Connor introduced them to each other.

"It's a pleasure darling." Roger tipped his hat as a greeting to Blake.

"Likewise." Blake bowed her head slightly in gesture to his greeting.

"Hmph! Stupid Connor!" Momo pouted at Connor.

"Excuse me?" Connor said with a confused tone.

Then it hit Connor that she was the girl that opened the door that day when he brought Roger back when he was drunk.

"Oh it's you." Connor said smoothly as she looked at the girl.

"Aww he does remember nya~" Momo skipped over to him once again.

"Ahem!" Blake cleared her throat.

"Oh you're still here nya~" Momo said with a happy tone.

"Yes we are here for Creamed Ice." Connor said firmly.

"Ice cream Connor." Blake tried to correct him.

"Sorry..." Connor looked down with embarrassment.

"If that's what you're here for, YOU CAME TO THE RIGHT PLACEEEE!" Momo shouted at the top of her lungs as she gestured to the Ice cream bar.

Momo then jumped over the counter and readied herself "So what will you be having?" She asked with a very gleeful tone.

"I will have a strawberry triple sundae. Connor?" Blake asked the hooded man who was looking at the menu at the top of the counter.

"I don't know..." Connor responded flatly.

"I recommend the Berry Bombard nya~" Momo said as she spoke out.

"A bomb?! Are you insane?!" Connor raised his voice slightly.

"Relax nya! It's not a real bomb silly. It's a type of Ice cream combo nya~" Momo giggled at Connor's silliness.

"Oh... I see. Fine I'll have that." Connor said with a slight frown because he made a fool out of himself.

"Connor? A moment outside please." Roger finally spoke up after being silent for a while as he walked outside.

"Of course Roger." Connor darkened his expression as he walked outside.

Leaving the two girls on their own.

"So. Who are you to Connor huh?" Momo stared at Blake judging her.

"A friend." Blake replied nicely to the storekeeper.

"Hmmm really?" She smirked at the girl.

"Yes." She turned away not facing her because her face went red.

"So you don't mind if I take him right nya~" Momo said in a seductive tone.

"What?! No!" Blake replied in rage as she stomped her foot on the floor.

"Awww too bad nya~ Because I intend to take him for myself." Momo placed a finger on her lips and licked it in a very sensual manner.

"Connor wouldn't want a person like you." Blake muttered coldly.

"Now now, you wouldn't know that. Would you?" She scooped the ice cream.

"All bust, no bite." Blake insulted her as she pointed at her double Ds

"Hmmm... seems you lack both of those." She smiled at Blake.

"Why you!" Blake growled at her.

(Outside in the alleyway)

"Connor boy... they found a key..." Roger said in a serious tone.

"The White Fang?!" Connor exclaimed in anger as he slammed his fist into the wall causing it to dent in.

"I know where is it but it will take time to get there." Roger told Connor as he adjusted his hat.

"For how long?" Connor asked the man in a darken tone.

"3 weeks in total, they hid it on the island in between Vale and Atlas." Roger told Connor while lighting a cigar.

"Give me 2 days. I will prepare for the trip." Connor muttered as he lowered his hood.

"Alright boy, but you may wanna get some better weapons." Roger pointed at his weapons.

"What is the matter with my current ones?" Connor cocked his head in confusion.

"Out-dated stuff boy. You will never survive on Atlas grounds with those grave diggers." Roger said truthfully.

"I see..." Connor nodded his head.

"Tell Housecall to bring you to Jax Wayland. He'll help you to make some good weapons." Roger puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Let's go back in, Connor boy." Roger sniffed out the cigar and walked back in.

Connor nodded his head and walked with him back to the shop.

Connor walked back in to see the girls staring at each other with killing intent.

"Connor your girlfriend seems like a very delightful girl." Roger smiled at him.

"Yes she is." Connor replied with a small grin.

"W-what she is your girlfriend?!" Momo shouted out loud as she began to cry.

"C-connor?! W-what do y-you mean by that?!" Blake blushed and stuttered as she looked at him.

"You are a girl and you are my friend. Does that not make sense that you are my girlfriend?" Connor said with a very honest tone.

Everyone in the room face-palmed.

"This level of denseness... is beyond normal." Blake muttered silently.

"Connor boy... Momo bring out the rum I'm going to drink away my hopes for this kid." Roger said to his daughter before he walked to the back room.

Momo just face-palmed and gave them their Ice cream.

Soon after, they were sitting at the table.

Blake had already started to eat her ice cream.

But Connor on the other hand just kept poking it with his spoon.

"Connor it's going to melt..." Blake said as she took another spoonful of her own ice cream.

"What is?" Connor looked up to Blake with a child like look.

"Your ice cream..." Blake pointed at the glass bowl.

"Oh so we must eat in this form?" Connor asked Blake as he took the spoon and dug into it.

As he took a bite. The flavours burst in his mouth; all of it blended so well the berries popped one after another, it was an amazing taste. A dominant flavour of strawberry was followed by the lightness of raspberry and the smooth aftertaste of blackberry at the end. The flavours mashed so well with each other the strong strawberries were followed with a light flavour of raspberries and that the end the sweet aftertaste of blackberry to end off the sudden explosion of Connor's virgin ice cream taste.

Connor was speechless as he looked down at the glass bowl as he readied his spoon.

He begun to eat his ice cream at neck-breaking speed till he suddenly stopped and held on to his head.

"Connor?" Blake looked at Connor with worry in her eyes showing concern for the man.

As Connor let go of his head he looked at Blake and asked "What was that painful feeling in my head?"

She giggled as she looked at Connor and spoke "That's brain-freeze Connor."

"This ice cream is capable of such feats as to freeze someone's brain?!" Connor exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"No Connor it's when you eat something cold too fast and you would get stunned by the sheer coldness of it." Blake said in a matter of fact tone.

"This cream punishes you for enjoying it too fast?!" Connor said with a sad shocked tone.

Blake giggle once more and just replied "Yes..." as she smile at him with a genuine warm hearted smile.

As he looked over to Blake she had her spoon in his face.

"Yes Blake?" Connor said with a spoon in his face also being slightly confused.

"Shut up and say "Ahhhh~"." Blake blushed as she held her spoon of strawberry ice cream.

Connor didn't question it and just said "Ahhh~" At that moment as he ate the spoon of strawberry ice cream.

Roger snapped a photo of the two of them and said "Man... young love is such a wonderful thing, sending it to Housecall."

As the taste had hit its course it tasted completely different.

The taste was like no other it was sweet but milky the strawberry was the only flavour the could be tasted but the texture of the cream was close to perfect as it entered his mouth it begun with a lukewarm milky taste as he started to swirl it in his mouth the first layer melted apart followed by a mixture of milk and strawberry with a nutty texture that made a shock to him but then the final layer kicked in the pure bliss of sweetness as only strawberries remained as the remaining flavour faded away.

"So how was it?" Blake asked Connor with a blush to her face.

"It was good." Connor replied with a small smile.

Connor then took his spoon and scooped the ice cream and looked at Blake.

"Connor?" She said as she looked at the spoon in her face.

"I figured I should give you the same treatment so say "Ahhh~" was it?" Connor looked at her with a warm expression.

"Umm yes so umm... ahhh~" Blake said as she opened her mouth as the ice cream enter her mouth.

Roger's voice could be faintly heard from the background as he shouted, "YES! CONNOR BOY DID IT! HE FED HER! Sending this to Housecall too."

She ate it and looked away from Connor.

"Blake are you alright? Your face is red." Connor asked her as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Blake's mind was in overload as she thought "This is exactly like in 'Ninjas of Love' when the main guy checked if she is ok and then comes in for the kiss."

Blake closed her eyes and readied herself but all she heard him say was "You do not seem to have a fever."

Blake opened her eyes in disappointment and said "Yes..."

(RWBY's room-1:30pm)

"Man, Blake sure is taking her time..." Yang said as she lied back on her bed.

"Yes, she is really taking a while." Weiss added on.

Suddenly Ruby burst into the room and said "Guys she is not there!"

"What?!" Yang said in shock and she sat up right.

Weiss just looked at Ruby waiting for an answer.

"Well where is she?" Weiss asked Ruby as she looked at her with curious look.

"Dunno." Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"I may have the answer to that." A voice said as it could be heard from the hallway.

Housecall walked into the room as he greeted all of them "Bimbo, Ice Tyrant and Washboard."

"What do you want doc?" Yang glared at the man who just entered the room.

"Just wanted to see if Roger didn't play a trick on me." Housecall told the girls as he looked around the room

"Where is Anti-Social?" Housecall asked Ruby with a smirk on his face.

"She's off somewhere reading a book and I am not a washboard!" Ruby said as she pouted.

"Grow a pair and come back to me but then you girls may want to look at this." Housecall said as he showed them the photo of Blake feeding Connor something.

"What the fuck?!" Yang whispered to herself.

"Oh my..." Weiss muttered in shock.

"Awww that's so sweet." Ruby smiled.

Yang slammed her fist into her palm and said "We are going find them."

Housecall shook his head "Nope. You are going to help Goodbitch for tomorrow's trip to the Forever Fall."

The three girls sighed out loud and walked to Goodwitch's office.

"Better enjoy your time with her before you leave her heartbroken when you leave for Atlas Connor." Housecall whispered as he limped out of the dorm back to his office.

(Back at the Ice Cream Parlour)

"Thank you for serving us Momo." Connor bowed his head as he reached into his pocket for money.

"It's on the house Connor nya~ Consider it repayment for helping my old man." Momo smiled at him as she blew him a kiss.

Blake just grabbed him and pulled him out of the store.

"I don't like her." Blake told Connor as she walked out of the store.

"Why is that?" Connor glared at her with a slightly disappointment.

"I just don't. But nevermind that where do you want to go next?" Blake asked Connor trying to gloss over what she said about Momo.

"I do not know but I..." Connor stopped for a moment and walked over to a small kitten.

"Hello little one." He said in a soft voice as he tries to pick it up.

But it backed away.

Connor kneeled down and opened his palm "Come here there is nothing to fear. Please." He continued with a gentle tone.

"Meow..." The kitten made a sound as it raised its paw towards Connor.

"Connor!" Blake called for him.

"Blake silence please... you're scaring it." Connor said in a soft tone.

Connor inspected the paw it was bleeding and it looked bad.

"You're hurt... please allow me to ease you're pain." Connor spoke as he took out a small cloth and some liquid anaesthetic.

The kitten backed off as it saw Connor's sudden movement.

Blake looked at Connor as he has been looking at something for the past minute or two.

Connor offered his hand to the small creature.

As it raised its injured paw to him, Connor wrapped the cloth around the paw.

It hissed and back away from him but stopped for a while.

The kitten shook it's paw and try to hit it against the floor but there was no pain.

"MEOW!" It meowed in happiness as it jumped at Connor.

Connor caught it with his arms and laughed "Ok calm down."

"H-he laughed... HE LAUGHED?! THIS THING THAT HE'S LOOKING AT IS MAKING CONNOR THE STOIC, MONOTONE AND DENSE PERSON LAUGH?!" Blake thought in her head as she looked at Connor in awe.

Connor picked it up and cradled the kitten in his arms.

"A cat..." Blake muttered as she looked at the animal in between his arms.

Connor was just sitting there petting the cat and playing with it.

He looked so content just by playing with the kitten.

(Blake's Mind)

"Come here Blake..." Connor muttered with warm tone.

Blake just walked up to him and undid her bow as she lied beside Connor.

Connor placed his hand on her head and begun to rub and scratch it.

Blake purred out like a cat as she moved closer to Connor.

Connor moved on to her cat ears and begins to scratch it.

Blake moaned out in pleasure as her ears are a sensitive spots.

"Connor more..." She moaned as she begged him for more.

(Real world)

"Blake? Blake!" Connor called out to her as he shook her.

"Wha-huh?" Blake snapped out of her dreamland

"Blake you seemed in a dazed perhaps you are sick." Connor said stoically as the cat sat on his shoulder.

"MEW!" The cat yelp out as Connor finished speaking.

"No I am fine I was just..." Blake said but was interrupted.

"WINSTON! WINSTON WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice could be heard from the corner.

The cat sprung up and ran towards the sound of the man's voice.

Connor followed the kitten as it ran off.

"Connor wait..." Blake raised her hand in hopes of catching Connor's attention.

Blake ran after Connor.

"Oh Winston you're ok... I was so worried about you. Someone patched you up." The man said as he pick him up.

"MEW!" Winston nodded as he pointed in the direction of the ally as Connor walked out.

"So you're the one that patched up Winston?" The man asked Connor.

Connor looked at the man who was slightly chubby and had daggers strapped on his waist and an apron with a black cat's face on it.

"Yes I am." Connor responded with a monotone voice.

"Well you seem like an animal kinda guy! Name's Ray Kashuni." Ray said with a smile.

"My name is Connor." Connor replied with the same monotone voice.

"Well you like cats yea? I run a cat shelter down the street. Wanna come and see?" Ray suggested as he pointed down the street.

"You know it's rude to abandon a person for a cat right Connor?" Blake came up behind Connor.

"Sorry..." Connor bowed his head.

"Well girls love cats so let's go!" Ray walked down the street with Winston.

Both Connor and Blake looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed him.

(Ray's Catsexual Shelter-For Abandoned Pussies-2:30pm)

When Ray opened the shop all the cats rushed at him and knocked him over.

"Hey guys! Yea miss me? I brought friends with me." Ray said with a smile.

Suddenly all the kittens surrounded Connor.

"Such small animals in large quantity. How do you manage all of them?" Connor looked at the man as he sat down on the floor.

"My mom always said I was always good with dem pussies." Ray said with a grin as he poured the cat food into the bowl.

"Please do not use that term so loosely..." Blake muttered as she sat on the chair.

(15 minutes later...)

Blake just sat there watching Connor playing with the kittens.

"He looks so happy... I wish he play with me like that..." She thought in her head.

"Hey Blake what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Heh." Ray walked up to her and sat next to her.

"It's nothing..." She replied with a sad tone.

"Don't sound like nothing." Ray said as he trailed over to where Blake was looking at.

"Ahhh... the man be dense as hell and he won't notice you. Right?" Ray inquired as he looked at Connor.

"Yes..." Blake responded silently as she looked down on the floor.

"Well then! Let me fix that... Connor!" The chubby man shouted at the hooded man.

"Yes Mr. Kashuni?" Connor looked up and stared at the man.

"Blake here says she wants to talk to you." Ray said as he pointed at Blake.

"Of course." Connor placed all the cats down on to the floor and walked over to Blake.

"Good luck Miss Belladonna." Ray whispered as he stood up and walked off to the back of the store.

Connor came closer and closer to her as her heart began racing at top speed.

"What is it Blake...?" He asked in a concerned tone

"Connor I wish to talk to you about..." But her sentence was interrupted by gunfire.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SCARLET!" A voice shouted from outside the store followed by another gunshot.

Ray came out of the back room and said in a cold tone "Those fuckers just can't leave me in peace can't they?!"

"What was that?!" Blake asked Ray as he walked towards the door.

"An old friend I have to deal with..." He said with a venomous tone.

(Outside the shop)

Ray stepped out and greeted the man standing there "Ethan how are you?"

"I will feel good once you're dead Scarlet!" Ethan shouted as he pointed the gunblade at him.

"Ethan... you know I don't go by that anymore." He said with a smooth tone.

"Don't talk to me like you're my friend!" Ethan snapped at him.

"I thought you had no friends..." Ray chuckled as he walked back into the store.

BANG!

Ethan shot the bullet at the store window.

"You're going to pay for that... I'll send you the fee." Ray continued walking.

Connor ran out there and asked Ray "Who is that?!"

"He is a fat fuck." Ray said with a smirk.

"Grrrr..." Ethan growl and shot another window.

"Ethan I swear to god... one more bullet to shoot I am going to tilt 180 degrees." He said monotonously.

All the cats came out and see what was going on.

Blake as well.

Ethan pointed the gun at one of the cats.

"Fight me Scarlet or maybe you're too scared to fight me without your team?!" Ethan shouted at him.

Connor readied his weapons to fight him but Ray blocked him.

"Connor if he does anything... I handle it, this is my fight not yours..." He said sternly.

"You know you speak badly about my mates but you can't get any!" He talked down Ethan once more.

"Now don't get me tilted... no one likes me when I am..." But Ray was interrupted by gun fire.

BANG!

He shot the cat a grey one.

"SAMSON!" Ray shouted as he ran to him.

He ran to him to check if he's alright but he was dead.

"Samson... please don't go... it's not your time..." Ray muttered with tears strolling down his face.

"Are you going to fight me now Scarlet?! Look at you! You're crying over a dead cat! Pathetic!" Ethan he laughed at the crying man.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Connor charged at him.

"Connor stop!" Ray shouted to stop him.

"Fight you? Nope nope nope. I want to kill you..." He muttered with a deadly tone as he took of his apron.

"Connor stand back... I don't want you to get blood all over yourself..." He muttered as he stood up.

Ray stood up and walked to about ten meters of Ethan.

"Ethan... be prepared to burn IN HELL!" His hair turned red as he said that.

"Scarlet Flare... The Deadzone Blazer of the Valiant And Assassination. Code number 420." Ethan said with a deadly smile.

"S-scarlet Flare?!" Blake blurted out.

Ray took out his daggers and readied himself.

Ethan charged at him.

And tried to slash him but was blocked by his daggers.

"Honestly such a forward attack... what a noob..." He whispered as he broke is block and slashed him.

"GAH!" He shouted as he got slashed by Ray.

He charged at him again but this time he vanished and reappeared behind Ray to attack him but was blocked by a dagger again.

"Geez... You suck..." Ray insulted him like it was nothing.

"If I can't kill you directly... I bet your cat will end you!" Ethan said as he pointed his gunblade at Winston.

"Deadzone style: Howling Echo" He whispered as he disappeared with a red blink.

"Wha-t... gah!" Ethen was been slashed and he saw Ray behind him but when he tried to attack him it was an after image.

He got slashed again and again only to be much faster and more painful each time.

Suddenly Ethan heard a whispered from behind, "Crimson Blades extend..."

Ethan turned behind him to see that his dagger grew red and longer...

"Katanas..." Blake whispered in fear. "It is him..."

Ethan suddenly couldn't move.

"I-I can't move!" Ethan said in fear.

"That's the effect of Howling Echo... The more you get hit the more your body cease to function." Ray said in a dark tone.

Ray walked up to him and pointed his blade at his neck.

"Now... I wouldn't kill you because your little friends will come to my shop and harass me... so I'll just take something..." He said in sadistic tone.

"Please... don't..." Ethan begged him.

"You shoot my cat, break my windows and disturbed my peace... AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET YOU GO WITH NO WARNING?!" He shouted at him.

"Deadzone style: Eternal Scarlet Slash." He said sternly as he cut of his arm.

"GAAAAAHHHH" Ethan cried out in pain and fainted.

Scarlet picked him up and dumped him in the dumpster.

His hair returned to black and the katanas were once again daggers.

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

(Back in the shop-3:30pm)

"So... Connor can you leave us for a moment?" Ray asked politely.

"Of course..." He said as he walked out of the room.

After Connor had left the room. There was a deadly silence.

"So what is a White Fang member doing with a human..." Ray asked.

Blake looked at him with shock and asked "How did you know..."

"Hmph! I wouldn't forget about that Adam or his understudy since you guys stole the train full of dust." Ray said coldly.

"That was almost 2 years ago and I left the White Fang." Blake muttered to him.

"You left? Hmm still... that will not excuse you for what you did." He spoke with a stern tone.

"What are going to do kill me?!" She glared at him as she reached for her weapon.

"Nah... What you did was Adam's instruction... It's all water under the bridge now." He said with a smile.

"CONNOR YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" He shouted loudly.

Connor walked back in.

"But then what happened to Valiant And Assassination?" Blake asked.

"Well sit down and grab popcorn cause I got a story to tell." Ray said as he got comfy.

"It was about 2 years ago..." Ray started his story.

(Flashback...)

Valint And Assassination (VAA) was made up of 4 people.

Lance Assan, The Trickster From Hell.

Frost Milo, The Juggernaut of Juggernauts.

Masali Note, The Quickdraw Legend.

And I, Scarlet Flare The Deadzone Blazer.

How we broke up was that we were camping out.

"Guys... I got bad news." Lance said with a sad tone.

"What's the matter Lance?" All of them asked him with a concern tone.

"My Ma sent me a voicemail, She had another heart attack..." He said as he sat down.

"Let me guess... It's your brother." Masali said it like it was nothing new.

"Yea he's right..." Lance looked at Masali with a sad face.

"We can't keep you here... You need to go to your family." Frost said with an honest tone.

"Perhaps it's time to end this little group..." Scarlet muttered.

"SCARLET WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!" Masali shouted at him.

"Maybe it's time we noticed we can't be bounty hunters forever..." Scarlet replied coldly.

Frost and Lance nodded as they packed up.

"But why?!" Masali asked all of them.

"Masa it's been 3 years and we have done many things but you have to understand that two out of the four of us have a family to take care of!" Lance snapped at him.

"Fine... guess this is the end huh?" Masali said with a sadden tone.

"But we will always friends right." Lance asked them.

They all nodded and walked their separate ways.

(Flashback ended)

"Haven't heard from them since..." Ray said as he started tearing up.

"Look at the time it's 4:30... you guys got to go." Ray said as he pushed both of them out of the store.

Both of them had the store door slammed in their face.

"What a weird man..." Connor muttered out as he looked at Blake.

"C-connor?" Blake called out to him again.

"Yes Blake?" He replied with the same monotone voice.

"Can we go to some place more private I have something I want to tell you..." She said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Ok..." Connor followed her.

(The outskirts of Vale-5:00pm)

In the middle of the forest there they stood.

Blake was nervous she was going to reveal a something to him but he may not accept it.

She undid her bow to show her cat ears.

"You're a faunus..." Connor muttered as she looked at her.

"Yes Connor yes I am..." She replied softly as she held on to the bow tightly.

Connor just stayed silent for the longest time.

"Are you going to say something?!" Blake started to get really annoyed by the silent treatment.

"BECAUSE NOW YOU KNOW I AM A FAUNUS YOU REFUSE TO TALK TO ME?! IS THAT IT?!" Blake shouted at him.

"I TRUSTED YOU CONNOR AND NOW YOU'RE IGNORING ME?!" She fell to her knees and began sobbing in despair.

"Blake..." Connor looked at her and walked over to her.

She expected to be insulted or hit but she felt a warm embrace.

She looked up to him and he was hugging her and petting her.

"I was slightly shocked that's why I didn't answer. Not because you're a faunus... no matter human or faunus to me you're just Blake Belladonna." Connor said in a soft tone.

She began to cry out of sheer happiness that she was accepted for who she is.

They stood there in embrace as the evening sun sets into the horizon.

(Chapter 7-Journey to Atlas)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Journey to Atlas

(School gates-6:00pm)

Connor and Blake had just set foot into campus.

"I'll see you tomorrow...ok?" Blake said with a blush to her face as she looked at him with a soft gaze.

"Perhaps..." Connor replied as he returned the gaze.

"Ok... it's late I should get going." Blake hugged Connor as she walked away back to her dorm she turned back once and gave Connor a soft smile.

Connor smirked as he walked back to the apartment but as soon as Blake was out of sight. He only could mutter "I'm sorry Blake..."

Connor continued to walk back to the apartment but half walk he saw someone familiar.

"So did you get into her pants yet?" The man waddled over to him with his cane in hand.

"No I am clearly wearing my own pants Greg." Connor replied with a frown to his face.

"It was a joke, relax. Now there has been some slight changes. You're going to meet Jax tonight and sail tonight because from what Roge's spies sent me they plan to move the thing to Mantle." Housecall said in a serious tone.

"But what about the weapon crafting with Mister Wayland?" Connor asked Housecall as he walked with him to the apartment.

"Screw it... you took too long and now the White Fang have a fragment of the map. We are in a race against time and you're worried about weapon customization. I already made the order for you about one week ago without telling you because I felt that something like this would happened." He tried to explain to Connor as he continued walking.

"What would you have me use?" Connor asked as he was excited to use new gear.

"A new sword that is also a sub-machine gun, A new tomahawk with a similar design to the one you have right now but it now can store dust rounds in it the comes out of the blade and two basic .500 S&W Magnums with dust round usage that has been modified to have lesser recoil but still able to output maximum damage." Housecall replied to him with an evil smile.

"When will I be leaving?" Connor asked Housecall as they entered the building.

"I sent your excuse to Ozpin already. You're leaving tonight at 3am." Housecall said as he pressed the elevator button.

(Housecall's Apartment-6:15pm)

"Go rest and wash up we are leaving Beacon at 1am. By the way, the weapons are in your room!" Housecall set his things down and lied on the couch.

"Yes... I will." Connor walked into his room.

(RWBY's room-6:20pm)

Blake peeked into the room as she tried to see if anyone was in.

"Not a soul... strange..." She walked in and closed the door.

"Ahem!" Weiss cleared her throat.

Blake turned around right away to see Yang and Weiss standing behind the door.

"Hi guys... what's the matter?" Blake asked in the same monotone voice she always uses.

Yang walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder and gripped it tight.

Blake winced in pain from the shoulder grip.

"So~ How was the book?!" Yang applied more force but with a smile on her face.

"Egnn... Good..." She muttered in pain as she tried to remove the hand to no avail.

"What was it about?!" Yang continued with that evil smile.

"Enough!" Weiss raised her voice slightly as she pointed her finger at Blake.

"What were you doing with Connor?!" Weiss continued pointing her.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous!" Blake lied to them.

"Then how do you explain this?!" Yang showed her the photo on the scroll.

Blake looked at the photo and slack jawed. "T-that's a-at the ice cream shop!" Blake stuttered.

"AH HA!" Yang pointed her finger at Blake as well.

"SO YOU DO ADMIT IT THAT YOU WENT OUT WITH CONNOR!" Yang shouted at her with a slightly angered tone.

"I AM BACK WITH COOKIES GIRLS!" Ruby opened the door with a tray full of cookies and a smile on her face.

The three of them stared at her for a moment.

Ruby placed the tray on her desk and shouted "BLAKE YOU'RE BACK! WE MISSED YOU!"

Ruby jumped and hugged her.

"AH!" Was all she could say before she was knocked down.

"Now! How was Connor?! Did you kiss?! Tell me!" Ruby began to wave her arms like a mad person.

"Yes Blake tell us..." Yang spoke through her teeth as she clenched her fist tightly but giving Blake a very forced smile.

"Fine I did... go out with him..." Blake muttered as her face turned red slightly.

(A whole date story later...)

"Oh that sweet of him! Taking you out for sweets and seeing kittens!" Ruby squealed in sheer happiness.

"Yea... never expect him to be a softy for cute things." Yang still shocked that all her jokes she made Connor has not even cracked a smile but a simple kitten made him laugh.

"Hmph still a ruffian in my eyes!" Weiss retorted as she flipped her hair.

"He's actually a really sweet guy..." Blake muttered as she felt hot just by speaking about him.

"She's blushing! Blake and Connor sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Yang sang out.

"Stop it!" Blake flushed harder as she plunged head first into her pillow.

(School gates-12:45am)

Connor walked towards the gate and waited for Housecall to get the keys.

While waiting Connor ,unsheathe his new sword and swung it around.

"It is much lighter than my old sword..." He muttered as he stared at the blade.

Connor then, flip the tip of the blade back and pulled the mid-section back to reveal a muzzle.

"It's a gun as well... this will be usefully in my endeavours..." Connor flicked it back into blade mode and sheath his blade.

Connor just stood there looking at the moon as it's rays shone on to him. He was going to be sent to another land to retrieve a key not a map fragment but a key.

(RWBY's room-12:49)

"I need to make pee pee..." Ruby said in a cute sleepy voice.

As she stood up and went to the toilet.

After she was done, she felt warm so she opened the window to allow the wind to come in.

She looked out the window to see Connor at the school gate.

"Connor? What's he doing out this late with all his weapons and stuff?" Ruby looked at the hooded man standing at the gate.

"I'll go ask him!" She said to herself in whispers as she vanished with a trail of rose petals following the path she had taken.

(School gates-1:00am)

"He is late..." Connor muttered with a slightly irritated tone as he folded his arms.

"Connor!" A girl's voice could be heard as it zipped pass him.

Connor jumped slightly before he saw a girl in flanny slippers , bloomers with hearts on them and a black tank top.

Connor looked at her and asked "Ruby... what are you doing up at this hour?" He asked softly as he rested his back on the gate.

"Hmmm? I could ask you the same thing! So I will! What are you doing?" Ruby asked with an innocent smile as she looked at Connor.

"That is none of your concern Ruby... please go back to bed..." Connor said in a once again soft tone.

"No I am not leaving this spot till you tell me! Come on plweseeee, pretty pleaseeeeee come on telll meeeeee." Ruby said as he shook his arm like a five year old would ask her father for candy at the store.

Connor let out a sigh "I am sorry Ruby... I can't."

"But whyyyyy!" Ruby whined at Connor as she continued to shake his arm.

Connor just wish that Housecall would come soon. So that she could go to bed.

"I bet you tell Blake everything but you don't tell me anything that not fairrrrr!" Ruby continues to whine about it.

"Please Ruby just go back to your room..." Connor muttered as he held on to her hands pushing them off his arm.

"You wouldn't ask Blake to go back to her room..." Ruby whined as she puffed out her cheeks and just begin to lightly punch Connor.

Connor needed to make her go back to bed because he doesn't want her to follow him at all so he said something.

"Listen Ruby I will do anything if you just go to bed..." Connor said in silent tone.

Ruby was slightly shocked but now she was thinking in her head what was she going to make Connor do.

She did feel tired but she was too lazy to walk back by herself.

"Maybe if I ask really nicely... he would do it." Ruby thought to herself as she blushed

Ruby looked at Connor with the legendary puppy dog eyes and spoke in a child-like tone "Carry me..."

"Carry you?" Connor repeated the words that she said.

"Never mind it was a silly thought you can just forget about-" She stopped he sentence mid-way when she saw Connor kneel down.

"Hurry... you should be resting." Connor replied warmly as Ruby climbed on to his back.

"Thanks Connor..." She rested her head on his back and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"I am standing up..." Connor said to her as he stood up and begun walking.

"Connor? I am sorry..." Ruby said in a sleepy voice.

"What are you sorry for Ruby?" Connor asked the girl who was resting on his back.

"For reminding you of your mother I know I was wrong..." She felt really bad about that incident.

"No Ruby... I was in the wrong as well, I should have never have snapped back at you. Do you forgive me?" Connor asked in a tone filled with regret.

"'Yawn' Of course I will..." Ruby was slowly drifting of into sleep.

As she fell asleep her arms were slipping off but due to Connor's swift action he swapped her into princess carry.

This however made Ruby wake up and notice that she was in a princess carry.

"Yay... I am princess..." As she fell asleep once again.

(RWBY's room-1:15)

Connor opened the door to see everyone asleep.

So he placed Ruby on her bed and was ready to go but was stopped by a hand tugging his hood.

It was Ruby's hand.

"Dad you forgot to kiss my cheek..." Ruby muttered in her sleep.

Connor groaned silently and said to himself "Just this once Ruby..."

Connor kissed her cheek like how his mom used to do for him.

Ruby smiled as Connor walked to the window and turned into a bird and flew to the gate.

Unknowing to Connor as he flew away, Ruby rose from her bed and touched the place where she had been kissed.

"He really is a sweetheart..." Ruby muttered to herself.

(School gates-1:25am)

"Where the hell were you?!" Housecall grumbled as he pointed the cane at him.

"Sorry..." Connor bowed his head as he walked towards the door.

"Hurry up! We have like an hour and a half before the boat goes!" Housecall snapped at him.

Connor followed him.

(Vale's Peir-2:30am)

"We're here." Housecall spoke out as he stepped out of the car.

"This a strange horse... it travels on four wheels..." Connor looked ay the car.

"It's a car you retard." Housecall stared at him thinking that he is a moron of some sort.

Connor gave him a stare and walked towards the docks.

"It seems I'm a little early yea?" A voice could be heard behind Connor.

"The earlier the better, the sooner he can leave." Housecall replied with batting an eye.

"Greg that ain't the way to treat old friend!" The man with a heavy Scottish accent spoke.

"Jax can you not do this right now. It's late after I send Prince Charming off I am going to bed." Housecall grumbled as he sat down on one of the boxes.

"Bah! Always being a stick in the mud are yea." Jax chuckled slightly as he walked towards Connor.

"You must be Kenway! Pleasure to finally put a face to the name." Jax stuck out his hand.

Connor took his hand in and shook it.

"Quite a silent one isn't he?" Jax looked at Housecall as he finished shaking Connor's hand.

"Yea now shut up and get going." Housecall began to feel very annoyed with Jax's blabbering.

"To where? I do not see the captain." Connor looked at Housecall with a stoned face.

"Jax is your captain... Now goodbye I am going to bed." Housecall walked off into the distance.

(The Vulcan-2:45am)

"How do like my ship Connor!" Jax said to him ask he walked towards the helm and took a hold of it.

"It's much smaller than I expected..." Connor said as he inspected the ship as he walked around.

"Size doesn't matter! It's the power that counts!" Jax laughed.

"I see..." Connor muttered softly as he sat on the barrel and looked around to see that the boat only has him and Jax on it.

"Where are the other crew members?" Connor asked as he looked around franticly.

"We are the crew just you and me!" Jax had a hardy laugh at the young man.

"This is insane! How can two man operate a ship?!"Connor shouted at the man as he walked towards him.

"Hey it is possible with today's kind of gizmos you know." Jax retorted as the boat began to move.

"I see... forgive me I am not very familiar with these 'gizmos'." Connor bowed his head slightly as he walked towards the railing to overlook the ocean.

"It's alright lad! Housey said you're not very good with things considering you're from a village." Jax spoke as the ship sped up to a much higher speed.

"Hmph... How long do you think it will take for us to reach the islands between Atlas and Vale?" Connor pondered as he looked into the horizon.

"Should be about 3 days... why ask?" Jax looked at the radar as he answer the question.

" said it would take about three weeks... why would he lie?" Connor asked Jax as he pondered his thoughts.

Connor didn't liked being lied to but usually there was a reason for it. But he didn't know the reason for this one.

"He's not wrong. It would take you three weeks of non-stop walking to reach there. Most likely he was telling you the long way but for good reason... you may have to walk back after I send you to Atlas." Jax said with a frown but still in an honest tone as he steered the helm to the side.

Connor glared at the man in shock. He had to walk back? But why?

"Why is that?" Connor asked the captain softly as he looked down on to the floor.

"You're going after something that the White Fang is after. It is not safe to travel by sea, once they find you after you had taken what is theirs... they will hunt you down." Jax said in a serious tone as he pressed a button and let go of the wheel.

Connor wasn't very happy about him having to walk back Vale but he would rather take on grimm then to fight an army of White Fang members. Already knowing the risk of him dying on every mission he had been sent on since the day he sought the Assassin's Symbol.

To work in the dark.

To serve the light.

He was an Assassin.

Nothing is true.

Everything is permitted.

As he sat there staring at the stars Connor wondered what would have happened if he never sought the symbol.

The Templars would have gain control of the Colonials and his people still would be pushed out of the land they once stood upon.

Commander Washington would have been killed by Thomas Hickey and have the blame pinned on someone else.

William Johnson would have taken his people's land and only give them a fraction of it. But in the end they would still be pushed out of lands when the English required more.

Benjamin Church would have gotten away with the supplies and no one would have ever found them. Leaving the Rebels unarmed with no bandages or medicine to aid them.

John Pitcairn would have won the battle and causing many others to parish in the midst of fire and also to weaken the forces of the Rebels.

His Father... He could not say for reason his father had no ill intentions just wanted order but forced people into a submission to do so.

Charles lee the man he spent half of his life chasing thinking he was the man the burnt his mother and his village to the ground. But he didn't instead he sought to destroy everything he held dear and expand the Templar Order.

"Lad? You ok? You've been sitting there for bloody 2 two hours!" Jax came to him as he snapped back to reality.

"Sorry..." Connor bowed his head slightly as he stood up and walked around the ship.

"No worries lad... would you like some food?" Jax asked him as he took a plate.

"Yes I would... wait who is steering the ship?!" Connor ran to the helm to try to steer the ship but it wouldn't move.

"Mister Wayland? We have a problem. Your wheel seems to be stuck." Connor said in a serious tone as he looked at him.

Jax just had a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Connor do you know what is called auto piloting?" Jax said while taking the food out of the oven in the back room and passed Connor the plate.

Connor looked at him as he began to eat and only to respond in a dumb tone "Auto... pilot? What is that?" He muttered softly as he continued to eat the bacon on the plate.

Jax let out a soft sigh and smiled at him.

It was like teaching a child stuck in a teenage body but Jax felt that he need to teach him about the advancements of machines for the next three days and so he did.

(Forever Falls-9:00am)

The first years were about to begin their search for the red sap after the briefing by Miss Goodwitch.

Team RWBY set out to gather their share of the sap but one of the members could not seem to focus because she was too busy looking for a hooded figure somewhere.

"Blake? Blake!" Yang shouted at her for dazing off like that.

"Wha? Huh? Yes Yang?" Blake responded with a shocked tone as she went back to gather the sap.

Yang walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder "What's the matter Blake? It's not like you to be so distracted." She said in a concern tone.

Blake knew in her heart that she was not giving her best on this outing but she didn't think it would have been so easy to read that she was off.

Yang was sharper then people give her credit for but even the most dense of idiots can sense that she was acting unusual.

"Thinking about Connor are we?" Yang smirked as she looked at Blake who was blushing just by the mention of his name.

She was hopeless completely controlled under a thing called love. It may be a simple crush but due to his attitude and his soft side that only she had seen, she had opened up to him and he did the same but she felt empty on the inside like he is hiding something much greater than the answer to life itself.

"You know... I've seen Connor naked before..." Yang whispered into Blake's ear with a tone full of lust.

Blake's eyes widened when she heard Connor naked. Her face became a healthy shade of red. She always wondered what he was packing since the day she hugged him to ask him to go back to the room.

Yang smiled as her finger trailed down her shoulder to her butt and then giving it a firm squeeze.

Causing Blake to yelp in pleasure and she backed away from Yang and covering herself in all the right places as she continued to back away till her back hit a tree.

Yang came closer and closer to Blake as she was ready to go down on her.

"Y-yang?! Wha-at are you doing?!" She shouted in an embarrassed tone still covering herself.

"Hm? Oh I just wanted to check if that ass is ready for that huge meatstick of his." Yang chuckled in a very sensual way.

"M-meatstick?" Blake blushed as she started to think of Connor naked.

His ponytail hair was let down to allow his hair to wave freely as sweat rolled down his forehead.

His body tone, tanned , fit and ripe for the taking.

His abs were rock hard as Blake's fingers trailed down his bare chest to his stomach.

When she was about to trail down to the forbidden area she was interrupted by Yang shaking her.

"Blake?! Your nose is bleeding!" Yang shook her.

"I-I am fine..." She said in a dreamy tone as she fell over.

"We need to bring her to the medical tent! Ruby! Weiss! Blake has been knocked out!" Yang shouted to them.

Ruby appeared out of nowhere with Weiss following behind.

"What happened?!" Weiss asked with a concerned tone as she kneeled down to check her fallen friend.

"Just shuddup and help me carry her to the medical tent!" Yang instructed as she lifted Blake in a princess carry.

(Medical Tent-1:00pm)

Housecall was playing games on his scroll.

He was enjoying this peace because almost no one gets hurt on these kind of missions.

Also today there should be lesser amount of grimm around because Ozpin hired a Grimm Hunter to lessen the number of grimm in the forest.

"High scoreeeeeee!" Housecall fisted the air then placed scroll down to pick up his bottle of painkillers to take a pill and pop it into his mouth.

Suddenly Team RWBY rushed into the tent where he was at.

"I know there is no door but I still expected a signal you know?" He said in a gruffed tone as he turned away from them to continue to play with his scroll.

"Doctor! please she needs your help!" Ruby begged him as she clasped her hand together begging him to help Blake.

Housecall hated to deal with these kind of people. He never liked the whiney bitches but this one was a child.

He still could care less about their fallen friend because the problem must have been a cut or a cold or something totally boring.

Yang looked at the doctor and shouted to him "She's bleeding out over here! Can't you be useful and do something!"

Housecall heard bleeding and stood up and limped to her straight away.

The doctor looked over Blake's sleeping form and asked "When did this happen?"

All eyes turned to Yang as she answered "About 10 minutes ago..."

Housecall knew what was happening to her but he needed her to wake up to answer a few questions to confirm it.

"Listen I need you to go tell Goodbitch about this... I will go and get some stuff for her bleeding."

The girls nodded and ran out of the tent.

Housecall knew that the problem with her already but if he was to just treat her without her fully recovering this will come back to bite her tenfold of what is happening now.

Then she started to have a seizure. Her body was shaking and her mouth was foaming.

"WE NEED A COPTER TO VALE STATE HOSPITAL NOW!" Housecall shouted as she pushed the bed into the open.

Goodwitch was soon to call the copter but to get to it they had to go to a save clearing.

Housecall immdately realised that it would take them at least 5 minutes to get to the nearest clearing, he held on to the now still seizing Blake and stabbed a syringe into her containing Ativan.

Her seizure began to subside but the was still a need to get to the clearing but there maybe grimm in the area.

A man came out of the darkness of the forest and asked "You called for a copter to Vale state hospital?" The man asked Housecall as he finished cleaning the wound.

"Yes...Frosty I did but we won't make it to a clearing in time... I am afraid that she is going to die." Housecall said coldly as he wasn't even trying anymore.

"No one dies today... We make our own clearing. Stand back." Frost walked only a bit further and placed something down on ground.

He ran backwards to Housecall and shouted "MALLANU ANKEVAR!"

After he had shouted that it was followed up by an exploding bomb and it left a huge clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Now we have clearing! See there is our copter let us hurry we still can save her!"

The helicopter landed and both of them boarded the copter but was stopped by team RWBY.

"We're coming with you!" Ruby shouted as she tried to jump on but was stopped by Housecall with his cane.

"No you stay here. Frosty and I are going." Housecall pointed his cane at the team.

"What makes you think that you can boss us around?" Weiss questioned the doctor as she sent him a very deadly glare.

But Housecall didn't seem to even bother and said "Kids should stay out of these matters."

"We are not kids!" Yang stomped her foot on the ground.

"Housecall it is their teammate... they should be able to come along." Frost said with a slightly disappointed tone in Housecall.

Housecall let out a sigh and gesture them to hop on.

The team climbed on to the helicopter and it flew off.

Goodwitch watched as the copter flew away and muttered "He maybe an jerk but he is a best doctor you can find..."

(The Vulcan-Two day after setting sail)

Jax was very happy with the results of helping Connor further understand technology but it was Connor own doing as he stayed up most of the nights till dawn just to further understand it.

But today they would reach Vale at midnight he was happy that Connor had such a will to learn and he hopes that him and Connor would become the greater of friends.

Jax was on the phone with Housecall and he had a sad look to his face.

"I'll pass the phone to him..." Jax took the wireless phone to Connor.

Connor looked up from his book and looked at Jax handing him the phone.

He took and spoke "Hello..." Connor muttered softly.

"Prince Charming... how's the sea?" Housecall asked with a slightly lighter tone.

"It is wonderful Greg." Connor replied with a slightly joyful tone.

"Now Blake is in the hospital so yea." Housecall said like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?!" Connor stood up from his desk and asked again "How is she fairing?!"

"I got it covered." Housecall said but in the background could be heard "I thought you said you had no idea what was wrong with her?" A voice said.

"Okay I got to go cure your friend. Bye!" Housecall put down the phone before Connor could say anything.

"I hope she is alright..." Connor muttered with a concerned tone as he walked out of the room with Jax following behind.

Connor didn't like the feeling that one of his allies are ill and he is away on mission but it would be a waste to turn back now when they were about to reach the islands in between Vale and Atlas. He needs to retrieve the key from the White Fang to stop them from using the power of the Peieces of Eden to wipe out or enslave the human race.

"Jax? These planes that you speak of... how long would have it taken for us to reach Atlas if we were to take these planes?" Connor asked the blacksmith.

"A few hours give or take." Jax responded with a bored tone.

Connor was shocked at the travel time that it would take but was also upset that they did not take a plane instead.

"If you're wondering why we took a boat. It is because the key is hidden in the islands in BETWEEN Atlas and Vale."

"I see... but who will get me off the island once I've taken the key?" Connor asked the blacksmith once again.

"I will but there will be someone on the island that Housecall asked to help you." Jax replied in a serious tone.

"Who would that be?" Connor looked at him in such a keen interest.

"You'll see." Jax smiled at him.

(Vale State Hospital-2:00pm)

"Connor will be in reaching in ten hours but now I have a pussy to take care of." Housecall snorted as he limped around the hospital.

Housecall was the Head of Diagnostic in this hospital but was asked to serve as a school doctor because of his penalty for shooting a dead body to test the ice dust effects if they were capable of preserving a body long enough to make a much more confirmed answer but the broad of directors didn't like it so they gave him a choice go to jail for 9 months for abuse of his medical license or go to Beacon for 3 years and serve his time there with no power what so ever.

But today he had a cilent from the school so he was in charge.

As he walked around he was suddenly stopped by Yang who stood in front of him blocking the way.

"Can I help you Blondie?" He said with a bored tone as of he didn't want anything to do with her.

"Listen good doc! Blake has been in that ward for two fucking days now and you have done absolutely nothing!" Yang shouted at the doctor but Housecall just turned walked pass her.

Yang eyes turned red and ran at him to punch him and she shouted "I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!"

But House stuck out his cane and tripped her.

"You wanna me to cure her?! FINE BUT DON'T BLAME ME WHEN SHE HATES YOU!" Housecall said as he limped away.

(Blake's Ward-2:45pm)

Blake had been awake for about three hours now but she was worried that the doctors found out that she was a faunus.

Blake was still having a fever and body fatigue but the only thing was on her mind was a hooded young man.

SLAM

Her train of thought was interrupted by Housecall's cane slamming the table.

"Now that all your teammates are not here because I told them you were sent to a different buliding." Housecall told her as he opened a cupboard.

"Tell me kitty cat... have you done any drugs?" Housecall asked nicely as he placed a cup of pills on the table.

"You know I am a faunus?" Blake asked in a worried tone.

"It's in your medical record but don't worry I kept it a secret from your teammates now tell me drugs or not." Housecall asked her again.

"No I never!" Blake replied as she flung her arms around.

Housecall hated when people lie about thing but then he pulled something out of his pocket that made Blake's eyes widen.

"This is catnip not a drug for humans but for a cat faunus it is quite fun and this was found in your room in a book call 'Ninjas of Love'" Housecall smirked as he placed the bag of catnip on the table.

"I-I was only..." Blake stuttered as she looked at the bag.

"Trying hold in your sexual urges right?" Housecall said as he placed another bottle of pills on the table.

"Those are my pills..." Blake was now very worried that this doctor knew what she had been trying to do.

"Yes these are your Enpresse! They reduce the amounts of hormones in your body so that you won't get hot in the panties but the side effects is that it supresses other things like Dopamine and Opioid so you can't feel that much happiness or pain so you went out to get catnip because to a faunus catnip makes your body more sensitive and it increased Dopamine production but your urges are the problem. When Blondie grabbed that fine butt of yours it triggered your dormant hormones to rush to your head and due to the effects of hypersensitive it caused the brain to go into sex overdrive."

Blake had no idea that it was that serious but it was true she didn't want to act all touchy around Connor or anyone for that matter but she didn't want her brain to be numbed down so she got back on catnip.

"How does a girl like you grow to your age not know about dildos or even like cucumbers or carrots?" Housecall said in a snarky tone.

"You need to release you sexual tension so I am going to toss you a question. When was the last time you Yoohoo to the woohoo."

Blake tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Marching the penguin." Housecall said it more in depth this time.

"Huh?" Blake blurted out with a dumb response.

"Yah Yahing the sisterhood." He looked at her.

Blake stared him dumbly and wondered what the heck is he trying to say.

"Finding Nemo..." Housecall looking at here lower area.

Then it finally hit her and she blushed.

"Ummm before I entered Beacon..." She looked down in shame.

"Well you better get some actions before your faunus instincts take over and you rape something or someone. Now take these pills and I'll get you set on getting back to Bacon.

"Beacon..." She corrected him.

"BACON!" Housecall replied as he took his cane and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Blake called out to him.

Housecall stopped and waited for her to say something.

"Where's Connor?" She asked with great interest.

"He's on his journey to Atlas." Housecall answered her leaving her stunned as he walked out of the ward room

Chapter 8 (The Unwanted Fight)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Pt.1- The Unwanted Fight

"What?! He's in Atlas?!" Blake shouted at the doctor.

Housecall didn't like her tone because of her; he had to come back to this god forsaken place.

But he could understand that she is worried about the hooded man but even so he still didn't want hear her.

So he just continued walking.

Housecall, once out of sight from Blake, whipped out his scroll to make a call.

"Hey Ozpin?" Housecall asked over the phone.

"Greg? How is Blake?" Ozpin asked as he drunk his coffee.

"She's fine but did you read the news?" Housecall asked Ozpin in a serious tone.

"Yes... Atlas's new exoskeleton suit got stolen by the White Fang." Ozpin responded with a dark tone as he set his coffee down on to the table.

"Yea the Trialrunner Mark III increase all aspect of the human and faunus body. Speed, Strength, Reaction time but at a cost of after usage the user will be worn out." Housecall explained it to Ozpin as he walked out of the hospital.

Housecall was hiding one function from Ozpin it was the mind control function. He didn't want to make him even more worried the he already was. The mind control function was only used if the user went rouge. He knew because one of his close friends used the Trailrunner Mark II and died because he went mad with the power.

"Connor good luck to you..." He mumbled softly as he walked down the road.

But Housecall spoke too soon.

(Blake's Ward-4:00pm)

"He's in Atlas? Why? Why didn't he tell me...? I thought he trusted me..." Blake looked down on the floor as she muttered that to herself.

The nurse came in and bowed her head slight and said "Ms Belladonna? You are being discharged."

"Okay..." She responded with a sigh was she prepared to change.

"What wrong?" The nurse asked with a concern look.

"It's that doctor Housecall he's hiding something from me..." She answered the nurse as she began to change.

"Housecall was not really a talkative person. Even with me." The nurse smiled as she closed the curtains to allow Blake to change in privacy.

"How so?" Blake asked as she wore her shirt.

"I use to work under him." The nurse had a sad smile on her face.

"Oh?" Blake finished wearing her clothes.

"Yea he's an ass just saying..." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Hmm... I concur." Blake smiled as she picked up her weapon.

(RWBY's Room-7:00pm)

"I miss Blake..." Ruby said in a sad tone as she rolled around in her bed whining about how Blake is not here.

"You know it's only been four hours since we saw her right?" Weiss sighed as she polished her blade.

"Four hours is a long timeeee..." Ruby continued to whine.

"Relax Ruby she'll be back tonight." Yang gave her sister the thumbs up and returned to watching cats on the internet.

Weiss looked over to Yang who was watching cat videos on her scroll.

"How could you even enjoy such a stupid video?" Weiss asked Yang and she set her weapon in the casing.

Yang gasped at what Weiss had just said.

"How could you say such a thing?!" Yang responded as she showed her the scroll filled with cats.

"Look at them their soooo cute!" Yang shoved the scroll in her face.

Weiss pushed away the scroll and said "A little but you're spending way to much time on that site."

Yang just ignored her and went back to watching cat videos.

But then the door opened with Blake walking in.

"Hello everyone..." She greeted as she looked around the room.

"BLAKEEEEE I MISSED YOU!" Ruby tackled her from the top of top bunk bed.

Blake's eyes widen and in her head she was like "And here comes Ruby Rose from the top rope coming down on to Blake this maybe the end!"

Bam

Blake came crashing onto the ground and Ruby on top of her.

"Hello... Ruby." Blake gave her a small smile but then gestured her to move off.

Yang sat up right and asked "So what did the doc say?"

Blake blushed slightly but didn't answer. She just walked to her bed and lied down.

"It's nothing big..." Blake just blew off the question like it was nothing.

"What?! You can't just blow it of like that! You've been in a coma for two days and you have absoultely nothing to say?!" Weiss asked as she looked at Blake.

(RWBY's Room-10:00pm)

Blake was have a not so peaceful dream but it was a dream nonetheless.

(Blake's Mindscape)

She was laying on her bed in her black yukata but the girls were not there and the bed seemed bigger somehow like a king sized bed.

She felt hot but it was not a fever...

Her right hand trailed down to the lower area and slipped it into her panties.

"Ah!" She squealed as she felt a surge of pleasure go through her body.

She felt like she was floating in the air but she felt sad for some reason.

Then she realised and sighed "Oh Connor if only you were the one doing this..." She sighed as she continued to finger herself.

She began to imagine Connor's smiling face in her head, the more she thought of him the deeper she tried to push her fingers into her pussy but soon her fingers couldn't go any deeper.

"You asked for me Blake?" A male voice could be heard.

Blake sat up instant and covered her with the covers but she just saw Connor.

"C-connor... I am n-not like this... I didn't want you to see me like this..." She said in a sad tone as she turned away from him waiting for him to make fun of her for being such a whore.

But she felt his hands grabbed hold of her face and gently kissed her on the lips. Blake was shocked but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

As the kissed deepen, Blake's tongue entered into Connor's mouth as she explored his mouth with her tongue she felt that his tongue was fighting for dominance but Blake's tongue just swirled around him and pushed in down.

Connor submitted and broke the kiss. Blake backed away and spreaded her legs to reveal pure white panties.

"Connor~ A little help?" Blake purred as she rubbed her pussy through the soaked panties.

Connor nodded and came closer to her and reached for her panties to remove them.

Blake's pussy was soaking wet she was ready to be taken but wanted to feel more pleasure.

As Connor removed the panties, Blake tackled him.

"Blake?! What are you doing?!" Connor asked in a shocked voice as her butt faced Connor and lowered it down to his face.

"Lick it." Blake commanded him as she wiggled her butt and undid his pants.

"Blake... I..." But was cut off my Blake shoving her pussy into his mouth.

"I SAID LICK IT!" She shouted in anger as she shoved it into Connor's mouth.

She could feel his breath it was hot but he wasn't licking.

She sighed as she undid his pants and said "Connor you better start licking for you're in for a world of pain~"

He still wasn't licking.

Blake gripped his balls hard which caused him to jerk up.

He didn't want to feel that feeling again so he brgun to lick it.

"NYAAA~ YES YES YES FINALLY AFTER ALL THIS TIME~" Blake moaned in pleasure as jerked up and came back down.

"Oh Connor~ You deserve a reward for being such a good boy~" Blake pulled down his undergarments to reveal a 12.5 inch rock hard member.

She slowly licked the member and focused on the tip of the cock and stroked the other half with her hand.

"This taste so delicious it's like the taste of the forest..." She thought as she stroked the member with her hand.

Blake turned to look at Connor to see a sad look on his face.

She begun to worry and turned her whole body to face him.

"Connor what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" She purred as she rested her head on his chest and placed her hand on his cheek stroking it gently.

"I'm sorry Blake... but I can't..." He spoke softly as he pushed Blake away. Connor began to sit up and get off the bed and pulled up his pants. "There someone else..." Connor mumbled as he walked towards the door. When he placed his hands on the knob as Blake shouted back at him "B-but I love you... I... trusted you!" Tears streamed down her face as she raised her hand to stop Connor from leaving.

"I never did love you anyway..." Connor said as he walked out the room.

(RWBY's room-11:00pm)

Blake's eyes shot open as she whispered "NO!" She looked around to see that the girls were there and asleep.

"I will not have Connor taken away from me! He's mine whether he likes it or not!" She thought to herself as covered herself with her blanket.

(Island in between Atlas and Vale-11:45pm)

"Well lad I'm gonna drop you here..." Jax told Connor as he stopped the ship. Connor stepped off the boat and turned back to face Jax. "Thank you for everything Jax. You have thought me many things about the machines here in this country." Jax smiled at him as Connor walked off to find the man that would help him get the key.

Connor walked into the forest for a while to find a clearing with a man wearing and overcoat with a hood sitting next to a fire.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked the man who was sitting in the fire. "I am looking for a man who goes by Lance Assan. He was supposed to meet me by the shore but it seems that he didn't turn up." Connor waited for the man's response but none was given. Connor stepped closer to the man but then there was a sudden swift movement from the man pulled out a blade and tried to slash Connor.

Connor jumped back and stared at the man. "It seems I have encountered a White Fang member..." Connor thought to himself as he readied his weapons for the fight. The other man merely smirked and waited for him to attack. Connor charged at him with his tomahawk in hand but the man just stood there with his arms folded as Connor was about to strike him he vanished with a red afterimage of himself.

"What?!" Connor muttered in shock as he looked around to find the man to feel someone tapping his shoulder. Connor swung his tomahawk behind him but the man ducked and jumped back. "I will not be made a fool..." Connor said in a dark tone as he readied his pistols to shoot at the man.

The man looked serious now when Connor pulled out his pistols. He vanished again and reappeared in front of Connor and pointed the tip of the black blade at his throat and the tripped him.

The man stood on top of him and spoke "Housecall said you were much more skilled then your friends... I do see the potential but you are too focused. I am Lance Assan." The man pulled back his hood to reveal a man with short spiky black hair and scar on his cheek. His eyes were oynx and his skin tone slightly tanned.

He offered a hand to Connor which he took without question.

(Play: Distant Traces of Beauty (Cover/Arrangement))

"From what I heard from Housecall you are here for the map fragment known as a key right?" the man said as he looked at Connor with a smile as he placed the blade in the sheath.

Connor wanted to speak but then he smelled something burning.

"HOLY SHIT! MY FISH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The man ran towards the fire with and grabbed the pan and cooled it off.

"For a man to be so strange and yet so powerful... he must have been a prodigy when he was young." Connor though as he looked at the man who was crying over slightly burned fish.

(After the whole burnt fish they sat down for a chat...)

"So Connor *munch* how did you *chew munch chew* know about the *loud swollowing sound* about the keys? *BURP*" Lance spoke as he ate at the same time with a smile with a mouth full of fish meat.

"Housecall told me about them and their simlar to the ones I have back in my own world..." Connor mentioned that as he looked at the man in slight disgust of his lack of manners.

"Oh yeah!*Drinks from his canteen loudly* Housecall did say you from another world and that you... hold on the rabbit meat is done." He said as he grabbed the stick that was suspended over the fire.

"'OM!" Lance ate the whole chunk of meat in one sitting as he sat there in a daze and then a loud burp could be heard coming from Lance.

Connor retracted slightly as he heard the burp and continued "Yes I am from another world... but why would Housecall do such a thing as to tell you my sercets to you?" Connor questioned as he looked over at the man who just burpped looks to Connor and asked "Do you know that the Pieces of Eden do not reside in your world alone? They span from timeline to timeline and universes to universes." He answered as he laid down on the grass.

Connor asked a again but slightly more serious this time "I am asking why did Housecall tell you about me hailing from another world..."

Lance looked at him with a slightly upset look and replied "You're a sage you moron... you are one of the few that can activate the Pieces of Eden and Housecall told me that. Do not worry... I'll make sure that I keep my lips sealed." He said as he stood up and snuffed out the flame.

Connor was confused. A sage? What is a sage?

Lance looked over Connor lazily and asked "Connor... you've seen the spirit right?" Lance looked at him seriously as he shifted himself to face him.

"Yes... I have. But why does that matter?" Connor asked as he looked at one of the VAA members as he studied his movements.

"The answer is not why but who. Which spirit did you see?" The man asked as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Juno was her name." Connor responded with a slight tone of anger as he remember that she used him as a stepping stone to achive her own goals.

"Alright! I'll help you get the key!" Lance smiled all of the sudden as he picked up the blade.

"What?!" Connor said in a shocked tone. "You mean that if I was not worthy you would have just walked off?!" Connor stood up and pointed at the man.

But the man started to laugh "Hehe...HAHAHAHAH!" He turned around to face Connor with a sadistic smile.

"What's so funny?" Connor asked in a slightly angered tone.

Lance just vanished and reappeared behind Connor with a blade at his neck."If you were not worthy I would have killed you on the spot... but since you're a sage and a friend of my famliy doctor I spare you..." He said in a happy tone as he lowered the blade.

"Come on... we have work to do..." He gestured Connor to follow him but he didn't felt any footsteps.

He looked back at Connor. "Such speed... he maybe a slightly touched in the head but he is deadly... best keep my distant. Connor thought as he followed the man.

Deeper into the forest they went the darker it became so dark till the moonlight was almost fully blocked by the trees.

"Dude you haven't said anything since the forest clearing, like seriously do you not talk alot?" The man asked trying to make conversation with the hooded man.

"If there is nothing to discuss, why even speak?" Connor replied with a monotone voice as he continued walking.

"Then I shall ask, how do you know about me?" Lance asked in a slightly dark tone.

"Housecall told me about you. But I have heard your name once before." Connor replied as if the dark tone didn't faze him abit.

"Oh? Who?" He asked with a seemingly lighter tone this time.

"Scarlet Flare." Connor muttered with a soft tone as he marked a tree.

Lance started to giggle and sputter "BWAHAHA! You mean Ray Kashuni?!" He started rolling on the ground in laughter.

"May I ask what do find so funny?" Connor asked as his sweat dropped as he looked at the grown man.

"No man like seriously my teammate Ray is a bloody funny arsehole when you said his code name it hits me hard!" He banged the grassy floor with his fist.

"And why is that?" Connor asked.

"He got his code name from an anime! WAHAHAHA!" He started to roll on the floor.

"FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A man shouted as he flashed a light at them.

But then a deadly silence followed with a bodies falling to the floor.

"Hmph finally, took them long enough..." Lance muttered under his breath as he sheath his sword back into the sheath.

"Connor? The warehouse is close hurry up." He said in a tone that sent a slight shiver down his spine.

"This man is no pushover..." Connor thought as he walked along.

(Warehouse-2:00am)

Connor and Lance both walked into the Warehouse but it was dark, very dark but then all the lights came on with Torchwick standing on the second floor over looking them. "Well well well... lookie here. The Trickster From Hell and The Lone Wolf." He pointed at them with his cane and walked down the stairs.

"So you're here for this?" Torchwick took out a metal sheet with strange carvings on it.

Lance vanished and reappered infront of Torchwick and whispered to him. "You and I both know that's not why I'm here..."

"So you're going through with it huh?" Torchwick smiled as he readied himself.

As Lance vanished and appeared behind Connor.

As Connor looked back to him to only have a needle stabbed into his neck. "Argh!" Connor cried out as he fell to the ground as he looked at Lance. "YOU TRAITOR!" He growled at the man but Lance just looked at him and sighed "You would have done the same if it was your famliy..."

As Connor fell unconscious he heard Torchwick say "Well now we can release your mother and father! You have done us a great deed Lance..." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well I hope that you could do your plans without this!" Lance showed them the map fragment.

"What?!" Torchwick searched his body for the fragment but it was gone and he pointed the cane at the man but Lance waved a goodbye and said "Sayonara..." As he vanished.

(Ray's Catsexual Shelter-For Abandon Pussies-6:00am)

"Ahhhh~ another day another pussy!" Ray said with a smile on his face as he flipped the sign from closed to open.

He turned around to fill the bowl with tuna till he heard the bell. He turned around "Welcome!" But then he paused for a second and smiled.

"Hello my friend it has been long time..." Frost waved at him with a smile.

"KAI WEN BROOO!" Ray hugged the man in front of him.

"My friend... is not good time to hug because of this..." Kai took the pole from his back and handed it took Ray.

"This is Seraph's Branding... Lance's weapon or should I say Fisher's... why is it with you?" Ray suddenly turned serious as he took the weapon. It was cold it hasn't been used or held in days.

"Ray... bad things are coming. Fisher using Joker's Triumph is no good sign..." Kai placed his hand on

Ray's shoulder.

(Play: Logic and Tricks - Phoenix Wright)

"Let's review the facts that I've known up to this point."

One: Fisher is not using his Seraph's Branding. Link to that is that is his main weapon but he is not using it why?

Two: Kai has the Seraph's Branding meaning that at some point in the past few weeks he must have had an encountered Fisher. Link has not been found why the meet up taken place or happened did.

Three: Fisher is using the Joker's Triumph a blade that was his father's but why the sudden need to use his father's blade. Link set that at some point Fisher was using this weapon for a reason that is currently unknown at the moment.

"Kai... how did you get Fisher's weapon?" Ray asked as he placed two fingers on his forehead.

"His brother passed it to me and said "He has people to save... as his teammate you should hold on to this."" Kai replied.

So it wasn't him it was his brother. But why?

Then it hit Ray like a ton of bricks.

Back in the day he remembered visiting Fisher's family and the words of Fisher's dad was that Fisher could only use the Joker's Triumph if their family is in great danger...

"I GOT IT!" Ray shouted as he pointed his finger at Kai.

"Fisher only uses the Joker when bad things happen so it did! We need to help that faggot!" Ray said as he took of his apron and shouted "CELICA I AM GOING OUT! FEED THE PUSSIES!"

"HOLD IT!" A woman's voice could be heard from upstairs whom came down in a rush.

"Finish your breakfast before you go..." She said in a dark tone.

"Yes dear..." Ray sighed in defeat as he walked up the stairs.

"No matter how powerful he gets his wife seems to overpower him heh..." Kai chuckle softly until he heard "Did I hear something Kai Wen?" Celica said a very sickly sweet tone.

"NOTHING MRS KASHUNI I'LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE!" Kai said as he ran out of the store.

(Warehouse-6:30am)

Connor has been awake for 3 hours now but even with all the struggling he couldn't break free.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU FREE ME NOW!" Connor shouted angrily as he struggled with the bindings.

Then a woman in a white dress with an umbrella came in. She had pink and brown hair.

She had has to be a noble from the way she walks with such poise.

"Free me or suffer... GAH!" Connor grunted as he was kicked to floor by Neo.

She smirked as she firmly pressed her heel into his ribcage.

"Argh..." Connor muttered out in pain but he turned to the sound of the door being locked.

Suddenly her smile grew wider as she removed her foot from his chest and kicked his face.

Connor spat blood from his mouth.

She keeled down to him and smiled but Connor just spat in her face.

She wiped the blood from his face and spat in his face.

"Hmm?" She grunted but still sounded sweet.

"What do you want?!" Connor asked the girl in a fit of anger as he tried to bite her.

She giggled and kicked him so that he laid on his back and sat on top of him.

She started to rub her butt around his torso to find a comfortable spot. "Mmm~" She found a spot that was comfy but was interrupted by Connor moving.

"GET OFF!" He growled in anger.

"No~" She says in a childlike voice as she lied down on to Connor.

Connor struggled and threw her off body but she was frim.

She stood up and walked towards the door as she turned to him and said sweetly "Bye-bye!"

(Warehouse Office Room)

Torchwick was sitting at his desk with his feet on the desk.

As Neo walked into the room and looked at him.

"Don't just stand there! Tell me is he really the one?" Torchwick got up and walked over to his petite ally.

Neo just shook her head and sighed sadly.

"You mean we just freed one of the most powerful people from our grasp and he brought us a fake sage!?" Torchwick pointed at Neo with his cane.

"WE HAD LANCE ASSAN AT GUN POINT AND WE JUST LET HIM GO WITH OUR FRAGMENT!" Torchwick shouted as he shot the window in anger.

Neo flinched as he shot the window and backed away slightly.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DUST WAS USED IN THE EXTRACTION JUST FOR THAT FUCKING FRAGMENT?!" Torchwick shouted at Neo while pointing the barrel at her.

"Five ships worth... FIVE FUCKING SHIPS WORTH OF FUCKING DUST FOR A USELESS PEICE OF TRASH!" Torchwick shouted louder as he poked the barrel in Neo's chest.

"Roman my dear, there is no need fret..." A very alluring voice could be heard from the doorway. This voice sent a chill up Roman's spine.

Cider Falls entered the room but without her two lapdogs by her side she was alone.

"Waddaya want boss?" Roman said as he clenched his teeth to hide the amount of displeasure he was feeling at the moment.

"Now this young man still may have some use to us..." She said seductively as she walked over to Roman just to stroke his cheek.

"H-how?" Roman asked as he blushed slightly.

"The Trailrunner Mark III" She answered with an alluring smile.

"But he may not be a suitable user. He may die." Roman answered her with a grim look as he walked towards the door.

"Do you even care if he lives or dies? You said it yourself he's a useless peice of trash. Might as well make him useful before he dies right?" She said as she kissed Roman on the cheek before leaving the room.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Roman asked her as she left the room.

"To see the user of course..."

(Soundproof Room-6:50am)

"It seems that these bindings are not as tight as thought but there is a way to free myself if I do it very slowly..." Connor thought as he slowly freed himself from the bindings.

"There!" Connor thought as he loosened the rope and freed this hand.

After that he untied the binding on his feet and stood up stretching his body.

"Now to get out of here..." He muttered under his breath.

Then he realise that his bracers were the only weapons with him but he couldn't flick his wrist with the binding.

"Achilles was right... not a lot of people notice my wrist blades." Connor muttered as he flicked his wrist.

He opened the jarred door and peeked through it but no one was guarding it.

"It seems abandoned... but we were attacked by grunts a few hours ago so there must be someone around." Connor muttered as he walked along the path.

Connor suddenly heard around the corner a male voice "That Lance guy just took a fucking Airship!"

"WHAT?! Torchwick is going to fucking kill us! We were supposed to guard that shit!" Other man spoke.

"It would be unwise to fight them without proper weapons..." Connor thought but then an idea struck him.

"Of course wolves!" Connor tried to summon the wolves but nothing came.

"What...?!" Connor was shocked that he could not summon the wolves.

Next time on the The Colonial Assassin of Remnant...

"There we are... a new warrior..." Cider's voice could be heard as she stroked the cheek of an unconscious Connor in the TR Mark III.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOSE MY POWER DUE TO ME NOT BEING WORTHY OF USING IT!?" Connor shouted with an echo to follow in pitch black darkness.

"I am combat ready!" A orange haired girl shouted as she prepared to fight Trailrunner Connor.

"Connor... Please come back..." Blake begged him as she crawls towards him to only have a barrel pointed at her.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?! YOU LET A PERSON WHO IS ALREADY POWERFUL AND GET CAPTURED THEN PLACED IN A TRAILRUNNER SUIT!" Ray shouted as he punched Fisher into the wall.

The sound of explosions fills the air followed by a deadly silence that was broken by Ruby with dirt and tears streaming down her face shouting "CONNOR!"

Next time The Unwanted Fight Pt.2


	9. Chapter 9

(The Unwanted Fight Pt.2)

Connor looked at the ground where the wolves should be. But they were not there.

"What...?!" Connor muttered in shock as he looked at the ground where the wolves were supposed to be but they weren't.

He tried again but to no avail as he slammed his fist against the wall without knowing that his rage had activated his Bear Might causing the wall to dent with a very loud sound of debris collapsing on the floor.

"What the fuck was that?!" One of the guards shouted in shock as he walked over to the opening.

As the guard walked over to the opening and peeked his head around the corner to have a blade firmly stabbed in his eye socket.

As his body went limp the other guard had notice and asked the dead man in a worried tone "Ay Steve? You alright?"

Connor pulled the blade out of his socket and let the body fall on to the floor.

As the body fell, the other guard realised his partner was dead as Connor walked out of the shadow to show himself to the guard.

"YOU BASTARD!" The guard shouted as he charged towards Conner with his sword drawn.

Conner merely sidestepped and stabbed him in the back of the neck. Connor allowed the body to fall and walked past them.

He took a look around to find if there was an area they could have held his weapons but they were nowhere to be found.

"Where could they have hid them?!" Connor asked himself under his breath.

Suddenly he could hear footsteps.

He ran towards one of the pillars and hid behind one of them.

Connor closed his eyes and tried to identify the type of footsteps.

He listened the closely. Click... click... click.

They were sharp clicks meaning heels.

Was it that girl with the umbrella?

Connor shook his head as he remembered that girl who stepped on his chest was a flat heel shoe.

"A new enemy?!" Connor thought as he tried his best not to make a sound.

Suddenly a female's voice could be heard it was calm yet seductive, "Hmmm... Torchwick? It seems he has escaped."

"WHAT?!" Torchwick's voice could be heard faintly in the distance.

Torchwick ran into the room where Connor was held to only find the rope that once bounded Connor was on the floor.

Torchwick had almost popped vein at that moment when he saw the rope on the ground.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT! WE'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Torchwick shouted as he ran into the cargo hold where the guards once were but they were found dead on the floor.

"Ugh... gross." Torchwick scoffed in disgust as he kicked the bodies aside to reach Cinder.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Torchwick asked as he twirled his cane.

"Probably off to retrieve his weapons but we left them unguarded in the top room..." She said with a smirk.

As she said that Torchwick replied "But isn't that where you mrph!" But then Cinder covered his mouth with her hand and placed a finger on her lips.

Cinder took his hand and left the room without looking back.

Connor head perked up when heard the location of his weapon and looked around for a staircase to the upper floor. Connor begun to scale the wall and climbed the pillar to the second floor.

"That woman was quite clumsy to allow words like that to slip..." Connor smirked as he walked over to the lone door at the far end.

As Connor entered the room to see Cinder Fall sitting on a desk with her leg crossed over the other twirling his tomahawk.

She smirked and placed his tomahawk down onto the desk.

"It's quite shocking that you actually fell for that..." She said in a very seductive tone as she looked at Connor eyes full of lust.

Connor stared at her with a very noticeable killing intent.

"Who are you!?" Connor shouted at her as he readied his hidden blade.

Cider threw the tomahawk to his feet.

Connor picked it up but he never let his eyes wander away from the young lady before him.

"Do you like what you see...?" She asked in a very sickly sweet tone as she stood up from the desk and walked towards him.

Connor tensed up and readied himself for battle.

"Come now... don't be so tense... relax..." She whispers as she walked closer but as she walked closer Connor backed away not in fear but in caution.

He could not trust anyone in this warehouse. He needed to escape but he needed protection.

"I suggest that you back away from me..." Connor muttered in a very dark and low tone.

"Well now... that's not very nice." Cinder snapped her fingers.

As she did that White Fang grunts came down from the roof through the window.

"End him swiftly boys..." She said calmly as she walked out of the room.

Connor looked around the room to count home many of them were there. 8 men in total.

4 of them charged at him but Connor leg swept 2 of them.

As both of them dropped to the floor, Connor sprang up and stabbed the other two in the neck.

Connor removed the blade from their necks and stabbed the other two who were lying on the ground.

While the other 4 just stood there like morons.

As one of them pulled out a pistol and shouted to the others "Don't just stand there! Shoot him!"

But Connor reacted quickly and rushed towards the three that have not pulled out their pistols and threw his tomahawk at one of them.

The tomahawk landed on one of the guard's face killing him.

And ran to the other two and stabbed them with his hidden blades.

It all happened within seconds. The other guy with the pistol was stunned with fear that he dropped his pistol and began to run.

"Fuck this!" He shouted as he ran out of the room only to be burnt to a crisp by Cinder.

"We have no need for cowards like you..." Cinder said in disgust as she watched the body burn.

Connor watched as the man burn in shock.

"Well it seems that you could actually hold your own..." She said as she walked in with a dark smile.

"Were you watching me?" Connor asked the woman that had burnt the man.

"Hmm..." Cinder pondered as she looked at Connor.

"ANSWER ME!" Conner shouted at her as he picked up the pistol and pointed at her.

"Don't be foolish... you can't do anything to me..." She says with a mocking smile as she place her hand over her mouth.

Connor lowered the gun and looked at her with an overconfident look "Is that so? Why don't test it?"

As he said that he pulled out his tomahawk.

"Gladly..." She said as she licked her finger and unsheathed her blades.

(7:00am-Stolen Airship)

Fisher Assan was making his way to Vale.

"Huh? Smooth-ass flying? I really thought they were going to chase me. Meh, go-figure." He said as he steered the controls to the right as indicated on the GPS. Then it suddenly hit him "Oh shit... I left the sage to die... but I don't wanna go back there." He sighed as he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Housecall is going to fucking kill me... but look on the bright side I got the fragment! Surely like this Housey won't be so hard on me!" He laughed as if he had struck gold but then he sighed again "I am fucking screwed..." As he said that his scroll began to ring.

Fisher set the Airship Auto Pilot to head straight to Vale as he picked up the call.

"H-ello?" Fisher answered in a cheery tone as he sat on the captain's chair.

"Lance? It's me... Masali." A very mellow tone of voice.

"Ah no Ronny-pu it's Fisher." He said in a happy tone as he placed his legs on the table.

Masali or Ronny blushed as he was used to being called Ronny-pu girls that he flirts with.

"Shut up Fish... I hate you..." He said in a deadpan tone as he sighed but after he was done he told Fish "Your parents are safe, my friend. Now you can take down the White Fang with that new sage guy." He said happily till the point where you could almost feel the smile on his face over the phone.

"Ermmmm... yeaaaaaaaaa..." Fisher responded with a nervous tone. He was sweating bullets.

"Oh god you fucked up..." Ronny said in a shocked tone as he lost all happiness in his face. "What did you do now?!" He shouted across the phone.

"I kinda..." Fisher spoke very softly to the point where could not even be heard.

"You what?" Ronny asked him to repeat what he just said.

"I kinda... left him for dead..." Fisher muttered softly as he placed his scroll away from his face.

"YOU WOT MATE!? DID YOU TELL ANY OF THE VAA MEMBERS YET?!" He shouted into the phone.

"Nope!" He said with a cheery tone.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT?!" Ronny shouted into his phone.

"Because I know I'm fucking screwed..." Fisher muttered as he hangs up the phone.

(Back at the Warehouse)

Connor and Cinder had just been staring at each other for about a minute or so.

Cinder rushed at him.

Connor reacted swiftly as he rolled to the side and tried to trip her.

Cinder jumped over his leg sweep and back-flipped towards him.

Connor raised his tomahawk to block the incoming slash from Cinder's blades.

The sound of clashing metal fills the air.

Sparks were flying off of each other's weapons.

Cinder broke away and jumped backwards.

Connor just stepped back slightly.

"I wonder if he could keep up at my full speed...?" She muttered in an alluring tone.

To the normal human eye Cinder had vanished into thin air but not Connor.

His Eagle Vision kicked in and the world around him seemed to slow down.

He saw a red glow running towards him.

Connor quickly sidestepped as the red glow came closer as he sidestep he swung his tomahawk to where he was standing moments ago.

Cinder's eyes widen as Connor sidestepped but before she could change her path she was struck with a tomahawk in the arm.

She fell to the floor but stood right back up as if nothing had happened but the damage that was inflicted was visible as her arm had a very deep wound.

Cinder tried to cover it with her hand but the blood was oozing out of the wound.

Cinder's eyes began to glow. She was enraged that this man in front of her had just outclassed her without even making a title for himself but he would have outclassed her if she didn't have a portion of the fall maiden's powers.

"It would seem that the tables have turned..." Connor said with a arrogant smirk as he raised his tomahawk ready to charge at her.

"Perhaps you are getting AHEAD OF YOURSELF!" She shouted as she began to shoot flames from her hands.

Connor's eyes saw the incoming flames and dodged all of them with great speed as he was finished with dodging the flames; he looked over to where Cinder was once standing to find that she was no longer there.

"Where is she?!" Connor muttered as he franticly looks for her to only hear a whisper "Right behind you..."

Connor spun around and tried to hit her with his tomahawk but was blocked by her blade.

Cinder smirked as she tried ramming the other blade into his torso but was blocked by his hidden blade.

Cinder looked him in the eyes.

"So much pain... so much hatred... so much darkness and yet a soul that burns with a determination of a thousand suns... you would be a good pawn..." She thought as she pressed her blades against his but she couldn't hold on for long as the pain in her arm was getting the best of her.

She was enjoying this fight but she needed to forward her plans but watching this common hunter fight on her level gave her a sense of adrenaline. She was allowed to unleash her full power with this commoner.

She broke away from Connor's blades and bowed to him "It's been fun but I am afraid we have to end here..." She said as she looked behind him.

Connor looked at her with anger and confusion "What do you mean?!" He shouted as he gripped his weapons harder.

Neo appeared behind him with her illusion ability and hit Connor with a stun-gun.

"AAARGH!" Connor winced in pain as he fell to the floor from the sudden electrical shock.

"Hold him up quickly." Cinder instructed Neo and Roman who came in a moment ago.

Connor was still aware on what was going on and tried to struggle as Neo and Roman placed his arms in an arm lock.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?" Connor shouted at her with a cold voice.

Cinder stroke his cheek and spoke with a very alluring tone "Well I am going to make you my pawn. Doesn't it sound grand?"

Connor never wanted to be a slave to anyone not this woman or Juno. He wanted his freedom. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Connor shouted as he tried to break free with his Bear Might but it was not working.

"Don't worry... I'll take good care of you..." She whispers as she places her palm on his forehead as the symbol on the back of her hand began to glow. But she felt a strong resistance and she was amazed at how he was even able to not fully give in to her. "Cease your futile resistance..." She muttered as she applied more power into her palm as the symbol glowed brighter.

Connor's eyes now had an orange glow to them which means that the process was now complete.

"Let him go." Cinder spoke as both of them release their grip on Connor. He keeled there awaiting an order.

"What is your name servant?" Cinder smirked as she asked him.

"Connor Kenway..." He answered in a monotone voice.

"Who do you serve?" She asked in the same alluring tone as she walked towards him.

"You. My mistress..." He answered obediently as he kneeled down on one knee.

"Very good Connor... your mistress is pleased." Cinder said with a dark smile as she gesture Connor to follow her out of the room.

(Beacon's Classroom-8:30am)

The girls were at their seats waiting for their teacher to arrive for their special lesson today.

Well, all except one girl. She was looking at the empty seat at the far end of the room.

"Where is he?" Blake thought as she stared at the seat. He has been gone for 4 days and he hasn't answered any of her calls. "Connor... I thought you trusted me... if you did... why didn't you tell me that you were going to Atlas..."

She sighed as she stared at the board.

Suddenly the door swung open as Housecall walked in and said with a dull tone. "Welcome to Sex Ed Class. I am and today I will be teaching you kids the wonders of sex. Ruby Rose please leave." Housecall pointed his cane to the door not even looking at her.

"What? Why?!" Ruby asked in shock why she was the only one that was called out.

"You're 15, enough said." Housecall looked at her as he gestured her to the door.

"But I like learning!" She retorted as she stood up.

"No you don't..." Weiss replied as she took out a pen and paper.

"Weiss you're not helping!" Ruby glared at her and puffed out her cheeks.

Ruby looked at Yang giving her the puppy eyes to beg her to let her stay.

"Sis pleaseeeeeeeeeeee." She tried to send a mental message to her sister.

"Sorry Ruby you're still too little." Yang responded with a cheesy smile.

"But..." She began to tear up as she was beginning to feel left out.

Housecall suddenly had an evil idea. "She can stay."

"WHAT?!" The whole class shouted in shock.

"Yayyyyyyyy." Ruby sat back down in her seat in content.

"Let's begin, now as stated when a male and female gets aroused they have the sex. I will show a porno later."

(After the lesson)

Ruby exited the room with her eyes still widen open and shocked.

"So that is why guys have bananas in their pants... so they can put it into a girl's doughnut hole." Ruby muttered with eyes still as wide as saucer plates.

Yang took Ruby out of the classroom to try to recover her sister from the mental scaring that she had just witness.

But Blake stayed behind and waited for everyone to leave so that she could ask Housecall about Connor.

"Yea Kitty-cat?" Housecall looked at Blake and asked her what she wanted although he had a good feeling what she was going to ask.

"Where is he? It's been 4 days..." She muttered as she stared at the cane bounded doctor with a look of hope in her eyes.

But Housecall was already informed of his capture by Masali and of how Fisher left him for dead but Fisher did it for his family; he was blackmailed so Housecall could understand why he did what he did. But he couldn't let any of the students know for their own safety. But she would be able to see through him quite easily. For now he had to avoid the question because for all he could know that Connor may already be dead.

"Sorry Kitty can't answer that! Well I gotta go!" Housecall tried to limp to the door as fast as he could but Blake blocked the door before he could get to it.

"TELL ME WHERE IS MY CONNOR!" She shouted as she slammed the open door shut.

"Your Connor? Heh... you really care for him don't you? Well a word of advice if you don't want your little heart broken. I suggest you forget about him now." Housecall said firmly and coldly as he walked out of the room leaving Blake speechless.

"Why..." Was all she managed to say.

(Outside of Vale-9:00am)

A man dressed in a dress shirt, black pants, vest and a fedora was walking down the dirt road with two guns strapped on his waist. Suddenly two bandits came out of the bush.

"HANDS IN THE AIR AND GIVE US YOUR MONEY!" The bandit shouted at him as he pointed the pistol at him.

"YAH WHAT HE SAID!" The other one shouted as he cocked his pistol.

The man just raised one hand and... BANG! BANG! He shot one of them in the head and the other in the crotch.

"Well it seems that you haven't heard of me... I am Masali Note The Quickdraw Legend." Masali said as he walked towards the now crotch-less bandit.

"W-ait! I'll give you everything... just spare me!" The bandit begged him as he held on to his bloody crotch.

"Well then tell me what do you have to offer?" He asked as he spun his gun around.

"Some food, ammo and money..." The bandit said in pain.

Masali smiled as he took the backpack full of food and other goods.

"Hmm? The food is cold... I'll need a fire." He said as he looked at the bandit. "You're already lacking a dick so you really have no point living but you would make a nice fire starter." Masali proceeded to load his gun with a red crystal.

"WAIT YOU PROMISED TO SPARE ME!" The bandit tried to back away from him.

"I never said anything about not killing you..." He said with a mellow tone.

SET:FIRE DUST! LOADED! His gun announced as he pointed gun at him.

"Fire..." He whispers as he shot him with the fire dust shot.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The bandit's scream filled the air as he burnt to a crisp.

"Best set up a resting spot... don't wanna let this flame go to waste." He said in his usual mellow tone as he took out the food from the bag and sat down.

"I should be able to get to Vale by the end of this week if I hurry. God knows that they won't kill him but they are going to place him in the Trailrunner and we have to stop it." He thought as he cooked the bacon strip over the burning body.

(Vale-Town Area-A few days later)

A beautiful arrangement of balloons were floating above Vale as they were preparing for the upcoming 40th Vytal Festival.

As the girls walked down the streets of Vale an old man was hanging a huge banner that said "WELCOME TO VALE!"

Weiss looked at the banner with content as she said with joy "The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" As she clasp her hands together and smiled.

Ruby who had just recovered from the lesson about bananas and doughnuts with the help of cookies and milk, looked at Weiss with a raised brow.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kinda creeping me out.." Ruby said as she placed a hand on her waist and gave her a weird look.

Weiss turned around in shock as she spoke in a chirpy tone "How can you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades and a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization is simply breath taking." She said as she did a twirl and continued walking.

After Weiss was done talking Yang let out a sigh, "You really know how to take something and make it sound boring." She said as she folds her arms in discontent.

Weiss turned her head slightly to reply to Yang "Quiet you."

"It's been a whole week since he's left... maybe he's moved on to other place..." Blake sighed as thought of the hooded man.

She was suddenly shocked back into the real world because of a boat horn.

HONNNK

Yang looked over into the open sea and asked her team once again in discontent "Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock."

Ruby then took a smell of the sea and pinched her nose in disgust "Uh...smells like fish."

Weiss overlooked the sea proudly and said with a voice full of confidence "I heard students are visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

But Blake already knew what she was up to and decide to let the others know "She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand in the tournament." She said with a slight smirk.

"Uh! You can't prove that!" Weiss quickly tried to defend her previous statement.

As they were talking Ruby looked over to see a shop fully bounded by police tape.

"Woah." She said as she looked over to the partially destroyed shop.

The rest of the girls heard Ruby and walked over to her to see what was she looking at.

RWBY started getting curious on what has happened as they walked over to the shop to see.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the investigator.

"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He replied as he places his notepad into his pocket.

Yang sighted in frustration "That's terrible."

From afar Ruby could hear the police talking to one another "They left all the money again."

Which Ruby responds with a "Huh?"

"Yea it doesn't make a lick of senses. Who needs this much dust?" One of the police asked the other.

Which the other replied with "I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the, uh… White Fang?" One of them suggested as he gestured with his hand.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that we're not getting paid enough." He replied in a comedic manner and walked off.

Upon hearing this Weiss snorted and spoke "Hmm, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked with a slight scowl in her tone.

Weiss heard this and turned to Blake and locked eyes with Blake to reply "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." She tried to defend them.

Weiss looked unimpressed by Blake and folded her arms and shot back "Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"You know... its human families like the Schnees that is the reason why the White Fang want to wipe humanity off the face of this plant." A male voice could be heard.

Weiss got very offended and turned around to see who that man who insulted her family name was.

The man was standing about 187cm tall towering over the girls.

He was heavily armoured with huge shoulder guards that had seen better days, a chest plate that has slash marks on it. His vambraces were also battle-scarred. While having worn out leather pants and a wore out leather overcoat and a shoulder belt that was holding a giant axe that was almost 180cm tall. His face has rugged and tired like it has seen many battles.

But Weiss did not care what he looked like she wanted to defend her families' names.

Weiss walked up to him and shouted "Who do you think you are to slander the Schnee name!? YOU PEASANT!"

He only smirked at her and said "Well batang babae(Little girl) I am Frost Milo. But from the way that you tried to defend your family name, you do have something to hide..." He said as he took out a canteen of Vodka and drunk it straight from the bottle.

"Weiss you shouldn't be speaking to him like that..." Blake said with a slight shiver.

"AND WHY NOT?!" Weiss was enraged by this man.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S FROST MILO!" Ruby exclaimed as she zipped over to him and climbed on his back.

"Hi." Ruby smile as she placed her head right next to his.

"Hello little one! It would seem that you know me." He chuckled as he picked her off his shoulder and carried her like a baby.

"How can I not?! You're Kai Wen thee Frost Milo. I've seen you on Weapons And Hunters Monthly!" Ruby squealed as she squirmed in his arms.

"Well I am honoured to have such a happy fan like yourself!" He smiled at Ruby as he took another swig of his Vodka.

"Ruby? Who is he?!" Weiss asked as she glared at the man.

"Frost Milo! The Ex-General for the White Fang before they became a bloodthirsty wreck! The Juggernaut of Juggernauts! He once stopped a whole train that was going to fall off a cliff but he stopped it with his own two hands! He also destroyed a mountain just so that lovers from different villages can visit each other without traveling the extra way!" Ruby sung his praise. Kai Wen blushed slightly and flashed a rather youthful smile "Wow... That really made my day kid! Thanks!" He said that as he picked up his bags and walked off.

"See Weiss not all Faunus are bad." Yang chipped in and looked at the man who was drinking Vodka and walking away.

"I still think that the White Fang are a bunch of ingrates because most Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss said sternly as she folded her arms.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang retorted but was interrupted by someone shouting "STOP THAT FAUNUS!"

The girls and Frost turn their heads towards the voice to see a blonde monkey Faunus jump out the boat and ran up the docks.

"You no good stow away!" One of the sailors shouted.

"Hey, a no good stow away would get caught. I'm a great stowaway." He smiled as he unpeeled the banana.

"Get down from there!" The cop shouted to only get a peel to the face.

"Grrr..." The cop growled at him as he laughed and ran off towards the girls.

As he entered bullet time he gave Blake small winks as he ran pass her.

But he was caught in a tackle by Frost as he tackle the monkey Faunus to the floor and placed him in a chokehold "Nakuha mo , ikaw bobo unggoy!(got you, you stupid monkey!)" He shouted with a smile.

As the monkey Faunus started losing air he began to blackout.

"I thought that good stow-ways were good at escaping turns out I am wrong..." He said as he loosen his hold and told the police "He is from Vacuo send him back there... he is not here on legal terms." Frost said as he dusted himself and walked off.

"Wait how does he know that he is from Vacuo?" Weiss asked herself as she looked at him.

"Quick after that man!" Weiss began to run after Frost.

As Frost was walking he received a text that said "Free Jack Daniels at Street 42 only till 12pm"

Frost checked his watch 11:45am.

He sped up and ran around the corner and shouted "I'M COMING BABY!"

As the girls chased after him but as Weiss turned the corner she bummed into someone and fell over with an oof.

As Weiss watched the man disappear off in the distance "No! He got away!"

Yang looked at the girl with orange hair and pointed at her "Uhhh... Weiss?"

Weiss noticed that she was on top of someone and jumped up "Eugh!"

The girl gave them a warm smile as she waved at them "Salutations!"

Ruby tilted her head and returned the greeting "Umm... hello."

Yang looked at her and ask with a slight worry "Are you... okay?"

"She may be a nut case." Yang thought as she looked at her.

"I am wonderful. Thank you for asking." She replied.

The girls exchanged looks and turned to her.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked with hesitation.

The girl responded with "Yes." As she did a kick up to get on her feet.

RWBY stepped back.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced herself to team.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced herself with a smile.

"I'm Weiss." She introduced herself as well.

"Blake." She smiled as bended back slightly.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said as she gesture to her head then she got hit by Blake

"Oh I'm Yang." She responded after being hit.

"It's a pleasure to you!" Penny smiled as she bounced.

"You've already said that." Weiss said as she rolls her eyes.

Penny stares at Weiss in shock for a moment and replied "So I did!"

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized as she walked off.

"Take care, friend." Ruby said as she waved a goodbye.

Penny took a moment to ponder the word 'friend'

"She wants to be...my friend?" She thought for a moment.

As the girls walked a good distance from her Yang spoke "She was... weird."

But Weiss wanted to focus on finding that heavily armoured guy "Now where did that White Fang general run off to?"

"What did you call me?" Penny suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Weiss's sudden instinct came in and began pointing at Yang pushing the blame to her.

Yang felt slightly bad for insulting her. "Oh I'm sorry; I definitely didn't think you heard me."

Penny did care about Yang has said but she looked over to Ruby as she walked towards her "No, not you... you!"

Ruby backed slightly and said in shock "Me?!"

Penny walked closer to Ruby.

Ruby stuttered "Me? I… I don't know what I… I… Um…"

Penny's face came closer "You called me friend, am I really your friend?"

The girls signal her to say no but Ruby being Ruby she said "Um… Yeah sure, why not?"

The girls fell over as she said that.

"Ahaha! Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She smiled and bounced up and down happily.

Ruby leaned towards Weiss and whispered to her "Oh… Is this what it was like when you met me?"

Weiss responded with an honest tone "No, she seems 'far' more coordinated."

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked as she looked at Penny.

"I am here to fight in the tournament." She responded quickly as she turned to face Yang.

"Wait... you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss said in slight disbelief as she fold her arms.

"I'm combat ready!" She said with a salute.

(Vale Street 42-11:50am)

Frost was sitting on the sidewalk with a casket of Jack Daniels by his side.

"It is a good day to be a alkohol(alcoholic)!" He said as he patted the casket of Jack Daniels as he took a long swig as he finished drinking he thought to himself "We must inform Ozpin about his capture. This will not bode well for the school's reputation if the word gets out. It was Fisher's fault yes, but his family was in grave danger... never once must we trade one life with other's. We must fix this together." He sighed as he took another gulp of alcohol. The burning sensation he was now use to slide down his throat as he looked up at the sky after that. "I need to inform Ozpin by tonight... but after these seven cases of Jack!"

(Ray's Catsexual Shelter-For Abandon Pussies-12:30pm)

Ray was pacing about the shop as he looked at his scroll as it had pictures of the warehouse from far away and Connor in the Trailrunner suit doing test runs.

"Roger's spies are really bearer of bad news. They didn't kill him nooooooooooo that would be too easy. They placed him in the fucking suit what a big surprise! I have to tell the rest of the Valiants that this is going down. Masali is making his way here, Kai is going to Beacon to inform him about Connor's capture but Monty knows that he off somewhere drinking his ass off and Fisher is still not here! Where is that fool!?"

(Mistral-Burger Queen-3:00pm)

"I'll take a one Big Bang meal, a strawberry banana milkshake large, one queen box and a side of cheese fries." Fisher said with a smile as he rubbed his hand together.

The cashier stares at him and asked "Are you going to eat that by yourself?"

"Yah? What about it?" He asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"The Big Bang meal is meant for 4 people sir and I do not see anyone with you."

At that moment Fisher took off his Sugegasa hat and just placed the Lien on the countertop.

"Just give me my food. I'll finish it trust me." He said as he waited in the collection area.

10 minutes later...

Fisher sat on his table with people staring at him.

"Is he really going to eat all of that by himself..." One of the staff whispered.

With that said he begun to tear away at the food.

He ate at a neck breaking speed, one burger after another it was like there was no end to his stomach but then he stopped for a moment "Wasn't I supposed to be somewhere by now?" He took a moment to ponder. "Nahhhhhhhhhh." He thought and continued eating.

(Abandon Warehouse-3:20pm)

Connor was already in the Trailrunner and he was fighting a group of elite White Fang members to test the limits of the suit.

Connor was gripping his tomahawk tightly as he rushed towards one of them to punch him so hard that he flew to the wall. Suddenly disappearing from sight to only reappear behind another elite and snap his neck and pulled his pistol to shoot the other elite across the room right in the head.

"Wonderful..." Cinder purred as walked over to Connor to stroke his cheek.

"Your performance pleases me Connor." Cinder said as she trailed her hand down Connor's chest.

"I aim to please, Mistress..." He said in the same monotonous voice.

"Roman is going to perform a large dust raid in a few days. I would like you to guard him." Cinder commanded him.

"Understood, Mistress..." Connor bowed to her as he walked off in to the next room.

"So you're really sending him with me huh?" Roman said in shock to know that Cinder allowed him to have such a powerhouse guarding him.

"Roman, I'm only sending him with you because I do not trust you with the mission." She said sternly as she gestured him to come closer.

Roman sighed as he walked towards her.

The moment he came into arm length, Cinder tossed a remote to him.

"The fuck is this?" Roman asked as he inspected the remote by looking at it.

Cinder sighed as she looked at the clueless orange haired man.

"This is the limiter release for the Trailrunner Mark III." She gestured at the remote.

"LIMITER?! You mean after all the test runs and the countless number of spies and elites he killed so far were in his limited state?!"

"Yes... for some reason he is able to use the suit to its full potential but it does make me wonder how much power would he have if the limiter is released." She took a moment to ponder.

"But I will only allow you to release it if they show up." Cinder muttered with a slight scowl.

"Alright boss, whatever you say..." Roman walked off spinning his cane.

Cinder stared at Roman leaving the room.

(Beacon Academy-9:30pm)

"What do you mean he is captured?!" Ozpin slammed his coffee cup on his desk and stood up from his chair.

"I mean he got caught." Frost said with a sigh as he took a drink from his canteen.

"No, I mean how?!" He slammed his table once more.

"Lance traded him for his parents...LOL!" Frost said with a smile.

"It's not funny that one of my students have been captured and most likely killed!" Ozpin glared at Frost with great killing intent.

"He has been placed in the stolen Trailrunner suit and is coming to Vale in 2 days." Frost said truthfully as he showed Ozpin the photos that had been sent by Roger's spies.

"Connor has killed most of the spies on the island. They were supposed to provide backup in case anything went south but it was too far south before they could do anything. Before the last spy died he sent us a message of their plans. He was killed by Connor it seems that he has been hypnotised because from their reports his eyes didn't seem normal." Frost summed up everything for Ozpin that now had has jaw wide open.

"W-we have to do something! I am calling the army!" Ozpin picked up the phone but was stopped by Frost.

He shook his head and told him "Do not raise an alarm. We need to make sure that no one finds out about a student here getting captured by terrorists."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee now calm and collected.

"The Valiants are coming together to fix this. All of us." Frost said with a slight smirk.

"Fine but if any damage is done everything would be under your names. Are we clear Kai?" Ozpin said in a stern tone as he sat back down.

"Crystal." He said as he waved a goodbye to Ozpin.

As he left the room Housecall was waiting for him outside.

Frost looked at him and greeted him "What's up doc?"

"Frosty... are you sure that you can handle it?" Housecall asked as he was referring to him fighting Connor.

"Hmph! Surely you jest my friend." Frost chuckled slightly.

"Not as in fighting him... as in keeping him alive after the battle." Housecall looked at him with a frim gaze.

Frost was slightly taken aback and said softly "For that I am not sure my friend but I will try my best."

"That's all I needed to hear Frosty." Housecall continued walking but caught something it was Frost's canteen.

"You need to tone down and relax doc, have a drink it still has about two litres worth of Jack in there don't let it go to waste you hear?" He gave him a warm smile as he walked off.

Housecall stared at the small canteen and said "Two litres?!"

He processed to take a swig and savour the drink.

Frost Milo aka Kai Wen was walking towards the gate but he saw a girl in black in tears and staring at the statue.

He stopped for a moment to look at her as she removed the bow to reveal cat ears.

He could hear her mutter in between sobs "Connor... you would understand right? The pain of being a faunus?" She allowed her tears to stroll down her face looked at the ground kneeling. "Where are you?! When no one understands me you promise you would be there for me, Connor Kenway... you're just like all the rest. I thought I could have someone to share my smiles and burdens with but no you left me without a trace. You're words I thought had value in them but no they are empty just like the others." She muttered as she slammed her fist into the stone floor with tears streaming down her face.

Kai knew who she was talking about it was that boy who was captured.

"Is that so?" Frost spoke out as he begun to walk to her.

Blake quickly turned to him and her eyes widen.

"No one ever understand anyone else's pain but their own. People have similar pain but one is never the same from the other." He said as he stared at the statue for a moment before looking at her.

"Come. There must be a reason why you are out here; I shall guide you to my friend's shop you can rest there." Frost extended his hand to her.

Blake had trusted her gut that she should follow this man for the time being.

She grabbed on to it and they began to walk towards the gate.

(Streets of Vale-11:30pm)

Blake and Frost were walking down the bare street as it was late at night.

"Kid? Tell me why did you decide to leave the White Fang?" Frost turned to her and asked with a questioning look.

"I left because of their ways of making us be equal but feared. So I left." She said honestly as she looked at the tall man walking for an answer.

"Heh... you're a good kid." He said as he patted her head like a father praising his child on a job well done.

"Then may i ask something of you Mister Milo?" Blake asked him with great interest.

"I left because... on the first attack on the humans, the fear on their faces was something I never want to see again. Children crying as Faunus killed them without a second thought was this the way I pictured being respected? No it wasn't so I left." Frost smiled at Blake as they reach the shop back door.

"No not the front. We have a mat with a door underneath." He said as he opened the trap door under the mat.

(Valiant's Den-11:45pm)

As Blake climbed down the ladder to find a place filled with whiteboards, computers and all sorts of gadgets lying around.

"You told me on the way here you wanted to confirm that the White Fang was not up to these dust raids right?" Frost asked as he took off his gear.

"Yes." She said hopefully that she was right.

"Well too bad, because they are." Frost said in a scoff tone.

"What?!" Blake walked towards the monitor of the laptop to see members of the White Fang robbing the dust shop via CCTV.

Frost stood up as he leaded her to one of the 30 whiteboards and showed her all the pictures of White Fang members stealing dust.

"But the real question is at hand. Can you find it kiddo?" Frost smirked and tried to test her skills of deduction.

"Mr. Milo it's Blake not kiddo and I am trying to find it." Blake looked long and hard then it hit her. "Humans are leading the White Fang?!" She said in a gasp.

"That's right... it's something we have yet to piece together." He said as he looked at the board.

"Kai! Is that you bro?" A familiar voice could be heard.

Ray Kashuni climbed down to see him and Blake looking at the whiteboard.

"KAI WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ray shouted.

This made both of them turn around in shock.

"Yes?" Frost asked as he had a cheesy smile on his face.

"Dude we shouldn't let people down here! You know it!" Ray said as he pointed at Blake.

"Listen she is not in the best place right now please let her stay till their tension dies down." Frost pleaded him.

"Fine... but she is sleeping down here with you." Ray said as he walked to the whiteboard.

"Our intel tells us that they will be carrying out a huge dust raid at the docks tomorrow." Ray said as he wrote something on the board. "And they will be using their newest weapon Con-URK!" Then was interrupted by Frost elbowing him in the gut and gestured his eyes towards Blake who was listening intently.

"We still have two members missing." Ray said as he checked the monitor.

"Missing one actually." Ronny sled down the ladder.

"What do we have here?" Ronny's eyes turned hazy as he looked at Blake with lust.

"Not bad." He said as he looked at that butt.

Frost tackled him and said "She is underage you fool. She's 17."

"17 is the legal age you old fool." He retorted as he stood up.

"She is young and a virgin you perverted fox!" Frost pointed his Hell's Wrath at him.

"No worries girl... I am very gentle..." He said with a wink.

"Ronny one more stunt like that I'm kicking you out of the den. I swear to god." Ray said as he continued typing.

"Now we need to prepare for the tomorrow's raid and I think I have a plan. Ronny I need you to set up a sniper post in this crane. Kai I need you to set up bombs at these choke points of the map and after you've done that set yourself here. Anything that gets pass the bomb barrage Ronny shoots them down but not till we get decent info out of them. Ronny if you get caught out move to the watch tower set spare ammo there just in case." He said as he circled all the points and labelled the areas.

"What about me?" Blake asked as she looked at the map.

"You have to be with me in front watch so if anything come you can run for the hills." Ray said honestly.

"I see..." She frowned slightly.

(Vale's Shipment area-The next day-8:30pm)

The White Fang Helicopters filled the area as one of them landed and opened to have Members of the White Fang walk out followed by Torchwick who walked out last.

"Ok so we're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so hurry the fuck up." Roman shouted as he asked them to pick up the pace.

Up in the building somewhere Ray and Blake were standing watch as they clipped the tow cables on to the shipments of dust.

Blake was wondering why would the White Fang work with such a human. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Blake unsheathed her weapon and ran down.

"Oi! Fucking kids these days!" Ray still remained in his spot but eyes were locked on Blake who now has Torchwick at knife point.

"What the oh..." Torchwick knew this far to well as he was held at knife point.

"Nobody move!" Blake commanded as she looked around to see three armed White Fang members aim their weapons at her.

"Woah! Take it easy young lady." Torchwick tried to reason with her.

As she undid her bow she asked the members "Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?"

But Torchwick smirked as he said "Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked as she pushed her blade closer to his neck.

As the talking continued.

Ray was looking at them with focus "Listen Ronny, I need you take down those that are a good distance away from that Roman guy."

"Got it!" Was all he got back.

"Kai I need you to make sure no one gets through your area." Ray said firmly.

"Gotcha." Was heard was till he heard a shot fired from Roman's cane.

"It's show time!" Ray's eyes and hair turned red as he rushed down to grab Blake and place her somewhere safe.

As he came back to Torchwick he was surrounded by 11 men but he only smirked as he whispered "Lock one...open!"

The area began to feel hot.

As he rushed around with his katanas and slashed all of them in high speed leaving Torchwick the only one standing.

"AIRSHIPS FIRE!" Roman shouted as a rain of bullets begun raining down on to Ray.

"Oh shit!" He begun to use his high speed to dodge the bullets but he felt his body heat rising.

"No this is bad! Has my body really deteriorated this badly?" He said as he felt his body heat rising even more.

"I need to cool off or open lock two which I can't with this current state." He said as he ran off but before Frost came in, in his place.

"Ray hasn't been training but I have!" As he walked into the rainfall of bullets and punched 2 White Fang members it was so hard till their heads came off. As the rain of bullets stopped more men surround him but Frost only smirk.

"Before you shoot me, let me spin you a choir! Prep up the crosshairs, focus your good eye, I've used my bombs wisely lad, now I watch the pieces fly!" He said that as he tapped the button on his weapon as everything around him blew up.

Back with Torchwick who was trying to get away with 3 helicopters following him. He saw a girl in red on the roof.

"Huff... huff hey there red isn't passed your bed time?" Roman asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ruby are these your friends?" Penny followed behind as Ruby only tells her to get back before she got shot and blew back to the wall.

As she looked at Roman Ruby pleaded her to stop but she responds with "Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Ray who was on the building right next to them was almost done cooling but he saw Penny.

"What?! Huff... Penny? How the heck did she get made? We scrapped that idea." Ray caught his breath.

As Penny jumped down to slash all of the grunts with great ease.

The helicopters began shooting at her but she blocked it with her blades and launched another two to the wall behind her which pulled her backwards as she begun to charge a laser shot.

As she shot two of them down, one person could be seen falling from the airship.

Connor landed in a one knee kneel style.

"Connor! Attack all non-White Fang units now!" Roman commanded as Connor charged towards Penny and slammed her head into the wall.

"ARGH!" Penny cried in pain as her skull was being crushed against the concrete building.

Connor applied more force to the point of being able to hear Penny's metal skull concaving.

Ruby could not believe it. It was Connor he is killing someone without mercy.

She aimed Crescent Rose at Connor to shoot him with a barrage of bullets but he was unfazed.

Ray rushed down to kick Connor away and grabbed Penny to Ruby and shouted to her "LEAVE THIS PLACE!" As he faced Connor and ran down to fight him.

They traded blow after blow. They were even or so Ray had thought till Connor jumped back and focused his aura and summoned a 2 storey high wolf.

"Fuck this shit! Lock 2 OPEN!" Ray shouted as the wolf charged at him.

The paw of the aura beast came down but Ray held it up with one hand.

"ARHHHHHHHHHH" He punched the wolf as it vanishes into the wind. "AAARGGGHHHHHHHH" He shouted in anger as he charged toward Connor.

Connor and him clashed but this time Ray was slamming his fist into the Trailrunner suit so hard that there were dents.

Torchwick was ready to escape as he said this "BYE-BYE LIMITER!" As he pressed the button.

Connor's aura raised so much that it pushed Ray back but that didn't stop him from charging at Connor like a madman.

"DEADZONE: CRUSHER BLAZE!" Ray shouted he rushed Connor with a very condensed aura in his right fist.

But Connor sidestepped and punched him using Bear Might this blew him back so hard that his eyes and hair returned to normal.

As Connor walked towards to the fallen man he whispers "Celica I won't be coming home for dinner tonight..."

He closed his eyes and awaited his end but was interrupted by Ruby and Blake trying to attack him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" He shouted as he looked at them.

But Connor didn't even flinch as he knocked the two girls aside and walked towards Blake and begun to punch her in the stomach.

She was coughing up blood her stomach was getting destroyed, Connor let her go but she whispers "Please... Connor come back to us...URK!" But she was kicked aside by Connor.

As he picked up his pistol and pointed it at the fallen Ruby.

"Conn-or...I thou...gh we..w...ere... fr...iends?" She said as she vomited blood.

Connor paused for a moment but raised his gun once more to only have an explosive bullet to the chest.

Ray looked at the watch tower.

"Thank god..." He whispered as he heard a voice in his transmitter.

"Sorry I'm late." Fisher stood with Ronny and Kai on top of a building.

"Kai, Ronny, Raymond! Let's rampage!" Fisher drew out his Seraph's Branding.

"You heard the whole plan through the transmitter Ray?" Fisher stepped forward.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?! YOU LET A PERSON WHO IS ALREADY POWERFUL AND GET CAPTURED THEN PLACED IN A TRAILRUNNER SUIT! LIKE, YOU HAD ONE JOB FISHER! JUST ONE JOB BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ray shouted as he punched Fisher into the wall.

But he came right back and said "Yea but we need to fix it now."

"But we can't kill him." Frost said but he knew the survival rate is slim for Connor.

"We have to." Ronny said sharply as Connor was recovering from the bullet.

All of them charged at Connor.

Ruby told herself "No! They're going to kill him!" As she tried to stand up but her body hurts to much to move.

Frost threw a flashbang down as it blinded Connor both Fisher and Ray grabbed him and channelled their aura into him.

The suit was going to blow from Aura overload but Connor knocked them both away but the damage has already been done.

Frost placed a bomb and backed off.

Connor's suit exploded as did he.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRHHH" Was all that could be heard.

"No...no... Connor..." Ruby begun to have tears streaming down her face.

"CONNOR!" She cried out as she slammed her fist into the floor as she began to cry.

(Road to Recovery-Chapter 10)


	10. Chapter 10

(Road to Recovery-Chapter 10)

(Vale State Hosptial-11:30pm)

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! THESE KIDS NEED CRITCAL CARE!" The paramedic shouted to the crowd standing in the way of the hospital hall way.

Ruby and Blake were placed in a normal medical ward and were being inspected by doctors.

"It has seem that the girl has a few broken bones, left arm, shoulder blades and index finger." The doctor gestured at Ruby as he checked her charts.

"Thankfully we live in a day and age where broken bones are not really an issue any longer. We just have to inject some collagen, calcium carbonate and calcium phosphate in her and she would be good to go. We would need to observe her for a few days after that but she should be fine by morning." The doctor smiled as he prepared the needle for the injection.

"The other one has internal bleeding, This we have to give her some painkillers and sew back the torn parts of her stomach and she should be good to go." The other doctor said with a slight frown.

"What about the male?" The doctor asked quietly as he pulled out a needle from Ruby's finger.

The other doctor just sighed and looked at him with tired eyes "I saw Housecall come back here and followed him into the O.R."

"But that's good right? ?" The doctor asked as he looked at the other doctor with hopes of the male being alright.

Chaser just shook his head and spoke "Dr. Housecall is the most skilled doctor in all of Remnant but has never led an operation before in this hospital. Do you know why?"

"Why" The doctor asked.

"As none of them were life threating enough. When he enters that room the patient's survival rate is close to zero. But when he steps in there their chances rise to 57% success rate but the 43% was that the patient had triggered something or their body couldn't hold out. He is known to have sky high success rates with unorthodox methods but they work but when he steps in that room that kid is near death." He gave the doctor an answer with a grave tone.

(Connor's Mindscape)

It was dark... very dark, Connor was lying in the centre of the darkness.

"Uggh..." Connor muttered as he stood up to only see darkness surrounding him.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around but there was nothing but pitch black darkness.

Suddenly a portal opened up with visions of Connor while he was under the mind control.

"Who is that? He's killing them... that insane..." He paused for a moment as past Connor looked into the clear reflective water.

"Is that me?" Connor said in shock as he continued to look at the portal.

He saw that he had killed spies that were supposed to aid him and killed Atlas guards in order for the White Fang to steal a number of airships. He saw a man who clutched his son close to him as Connor choked his allied guard with his bare hands.

"No..." Connor muttered silently as he punched the black surface.

"I actually liked you like that." A voice could be heard from behind.

Connor turned around and saw a man walking towards him.

"It's a total shame that those VAA guys turned up." He said with a scowl

"And who might you be..." Connor said with a voice full of caution.

"Hmph! I should have known that you were totally null and void of our existence." The man said as he lighted a cigar.

"Your... existence?" Connor asked as he looked away from the screen and glared at the man.

"That's right you fool. My existence." He spat as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"But where am I?" Connor asked as he looked at the man who was taking another drag of his cigar.

"You're in your head dumbass." The man snuffed out the cigar.

"But how can other man be in my head." Connor tried to touch his head in confusion.

"Is he for real?" He rubbed his temples.

"No wonder I didn't allow you to use my powers." He said with a smirk.

"Your powers?" Connor replied as he checked the man.

"Your wolf ability came from me Zeke Douglass. Well that's the name I gave myself." Zeke said as he looked at Connor.

"You are my wolf spirit?!" Connor stared at him.

"Well I no longer allow you to use my abilities so it no longer can be called yours." Zeke spoke with a slight disgusted look at Connor.

"What do you mean?!" Connor just had understood what was going on and why he was not able to use his wolf abilities.

"I mean you are no longer worthy to wield my abilities Ratonhnhaké:ton, so I restricted you from using my spirit." Zeke scowled at him with a face once again in disgust.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOSE MY POWER DUE TO ME NOT BEING WORTHY OF USING IT!?" Connor shouted at the wolf spirit with a slightly betrayed tone.

"Watch your tone Ratonhnhaké:ton, your body is close to death the only thing that is keeping is your spirits aura. I could kill you right here and now." Zeke said with venom in his tone.

Connor quiet down but still gave him a glare

"You are not worthy because you lack resolve you are such a whiny little bitch, hoping that you can unite everyone in this world that is not even your own. Back then when I first possessed you and entered your mindscape, you used my powers ruthlessly using my wolves to take down large groups and using stealth to kill without a single thought but now you hesitate to even kill a common burglar. When that woman took you in she caused you to become that cold hearted killer once more. Oh how I enjoyed giving my powers just to see the slaughter and blood of unworthy human vessels it brings me such joy." He said with a sick smile.

"Especially the look on that girl's face. I thought we were friends? Heh that is such a childish thing to say that little girl is going to die on the battlefield thinking that she can make friends on the fields of war." He said with a slight smug look and he poofed up a glass and poured water in it.

"In fact that moment is playing right now. Have a look Ratonhnhaké:ton you'll find it most entertaining." He said as he gestured to the portal that was behind Connor.

As Connor turned around to see a red caped girl on the floor with a bloody mouth as she grovelled on the ground as she looked up to Connor with tears in her eyes as she whispers "I...thought we were... friends..." then she vomited blood as Connor raised the pistol.

"Did I...no I didn't did I?" Connor fell on his knees and looked at the portal that is now black.

"Sadly no you didn't kill her... a shame." Zeke said with a sigh as he drinks the water.

"Why would it be a shame?" Connor asked in a venomous tone as he raised his tomahawk.

"Ooo I struck a nerve haven't I Ratonhnhaké:ton? People like her will die so why prolong her survival if she is going to die at the hands of others." Zeke said in a slightly dark tone.

Connor did not like this sprit one bit. First he said he lacked resolve now he insults his allies he was going to lose control and just rush at him but he held back because he was the reason that he was still alive until

"But people like you Ratonhnhaké:ton... have failed all your life... you failed your mother, being unable to save her from the flames.

You failed your village, it was still sold to the people you sought to protect. You failed Achilles, you never fully rid the Templars and you were not there to see him through during his final moments leaving him alone. You've failed everyone, what makes you think that you could do anything now that will change their fate?" Zeke said with a disgusted smile as he crushed the glass with his hand.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I WILL NOT BE TALKED DOWN ANY LONGER!" Connor charged at him with his tomahawk.

As Connor rushed at him his face filled with rage.

He ran closer and closer till he raised his tomahawk and tried to tear Zeke apart.

"ARGHHH" Connor shouted his battle cry as he swung his blade forth that was blocked by trench knifes.

Zeke blocked the attack and stared at him dead in the eye and smile "That's it... that's the look I wanted to see."

Zeke kicked him back and looked down at him "Ratonhnhaké:ton you just killed yourself, I hope that you know that."

Zeke disappeared with only sparks of electricity on where he stood.

He appeared behind him and slashed him.

"Argh..." Connor fell down at the blunt slash that he was struck with.

Zeke continued to stab his back countless amounts of time with Connor's screams of pain fill the hollow darkness of the mindscape.

"In here no one can hear you Ratonhnhaké:ton so just stay silent and DIE!" He turned Connor's body around prepared to stab the heart.

Connor unsheathed his hidden blade and stabbed him in the neck just like Haytham. This made Zeke stagger backwards as he held on to the stabbed area and he looked like he was hurt.

"ARGH! Heh... just kidding." Zeke let go of the stab wound and it wasn't even there.

Zeke picked up his trench knife and stood over Connor and asked "Ratonhnhaké:ton... can you just die?" As he looked him in the eye as he flipped his trench knife.

"No I will protect this world... it may not be my own but I have made allies that I wish to protect." Connor spat at him with a raspy voice as he was choking on his own blood but eyes full of resolve and determination.

Zeke noticed the look in his eyes they were the same ones that he had when he took down Washington but it was a pity that he has to keep his word on killing him after all wolf sprits are sprits of their word. "Too bad... you can no long protect anyone if your dead." Zeke said with a slightly smirk.

He raised the knife but was suddenly interrupted by an earthquake.

"Oh no not this again..." Zeke stood up and looked over to the epicentre of the earthquake and growled.

Connor on the other hand was too injured to move from the stab wounds.

"Unhand that child, Zeke of the Wolf Tribe!" A very feminine and melodic voice called out to Zeke.

"What do you want Ambrosia?" The wolf spirit asked in a rather annoyed tone as he got off Connor and glared at her.

"I heard an unearthly scream coming from this area of our vessels mind. To think that you sealed away this part of this mindscape to just kill his soul so that you could be granted your freedom." Ambrosia said with a motherly tone as she tried to lecture the wolf sprit.

"Ambrosia can you not see that our vessel is weak? He has fallen from his former glory. He is nothing but a shell of his former self." Zeke tried to justify why he wanted to kill Connor but he only received a cold glare from the woman.

"Are you implying that his kindness is his weakness and that his thought for another human life is a lack of resolve?" Ambrosia asked the man as he looked over at the fallen assassin and nodded. "Yes that's exactly what I meant. Ambrosia, are you going to stop me from killing his soul?" He said as he readied his trench knifes.

"He is my beloved host that has saved me from the spirit spears. I vowed to protect him." She said as she prepared a fighting stance but she lacked a weapon.

Zeke rushed at her with great speed and tried to cut her with his knife but he missed her barely as she shifted to the side. As he landed on the floor behind her, he begun to channel electricity into his blade and dashed at her once more but once again she dodged with great ease as she did a little spin and pushed him aside. Zeke was now really getting angry that he the Lighting Wolf of the Spirit Realm was unable to hit this woman. "You want to just keep dodging?" He said as he charged an attack into his blade that seemed to from a ball of electrical energy in between them that just kept getting bigger and bigger till he shouted "THEN DODGE THIS! LOST LIGHTING!" As a huge blast of electrical energy shot out from the ball that was the size of a two storey building but Ambrosia just stood there unfazed.

Suddenly she shifted in a different stance as somewhat of a green aura enveloped her she focused at the oncoming blast. She slowly raised her palm and thrust it towards the blast "Spirit Art: Unrelenting Force." She said with a slightly raised tone. The thrust that she had done split the beam in half as the centre was hit with her Unrelenting Force. It threw that blast off its line of fire.

"There was no need to dodge darling." She smiled at Zeke with a warm tone almost sweet like honey but Zeke was filled with rage that his energy attack did nothing. "Now it's my turn dear...I hope you made peace with yourself." She said with once again in a motherly tone as she just stood there in her battle stance.

Zeke said with a raged tone as he charged at her "DON'T YOU MOCK ME!"

Ambrosia waited for the right moment as he came into contact with her body, she disarmed him after that he was wide open. Her attacks were swift and painful. The tips of her fingers were hitting Zeke at a bullet shot speed. She stopped for a moment and whispered to herself "Spirit Art: Elemental Fury..." Her hands had a wind-like aura as she strike the final blow on to Zeke sending him flying.

But he stood up and said "Huff... fine you old hag do as you will." Zeke spat on to the floor as he walked off.

Ambrosia smiled as she walked over to the fallen assassin that had been caught in the crossfire of their battle.

"Poor thing... how could anyone do something so cruel to you. Come now Mother Ambrosia shall take care of you." She spoke softly as she picked Connor up and walked off.

(O.R.-Vale State Hospital-4:00am)

Housecall was looking at the boy as the doctors were refining his body and trying to get it back to a stable rate.

"Report?" Housecall gestured to the doctor who was keeping track of Connor's Vitals.

The look on his face was not the one that Housecall wanted to see. "He doesn't seem like he is going to make it."

"He will... I will not let this boy die." Housecall said coldly as he looked at his charts once more and realised something that made his eyes widen.

"When did his red and white count go back to normal? About 30 minutes ago it was close to 50% of a body count..." He said as he looked at the chart. "Maybe his aura healed him?" The doctor responded. "No you idiot, a person should only be able to heal minor wounds not whole deep cuts and anaemia. Unless he has like three auras maybe that will work but who the fuck has three auras it means you need to have three souls." Housecall said in his own words. "Dr. Housecall... you may want to look at the aura scans..." The doctor suggested as he passes the chart scan to him. "What... four auras... but that's not possible..." He looked at the chart in pure awe. Suddenly an idea came to him "Get him into the rejuvenation chamber!"

"But sir his aura is not strong enough even if we place him there!" The doctor said as he looked at the cane-abled doctor.

"Check is aura scans! There are four different auras in him with this not only can we save him but we can assist him in a full recovery. Now move!" As he said that three nurses came in and pushed the bed into the hallway.

As he was pushed into the hallway, Yang and Weiss were there waiting for Ruby and Blake's treatment to be done but they saw Connor in a critical state as he was pushed down the hallway by the nurses.

"Connor!?" Yang was shocked as she followed the nurses but they paid her no attention at all. "Why is Connor so badly hurt?" Weiss asked herself as she looked at the bed pass by her.

Housecall tried to follow the nurses' pace but they were too fast for him instead he stopped in front of Yang.

"What happened to him?!" Yang asked as a tear was shed from her eye. She didn't like seeing any of her friends in that state.

"Listen, go to your sister, her treatment is almost done." Housecall gestured to the ward room and tried to walk off as always but this time Yang held on to his cane and asked "No... my sister will be fine it's already been said by the doctors but what happened to Connor?" She said as she stared him in the eye but Housecall merely just said "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

Yang had a burst of aura as she heard that "That's what you always say! Every time when something happens to Connor, you say the same thing!" Yang marched off back to Weiss.

(Connor's Mindscape)

Ambrosia was healing Connor with her aura and she begun to talk to herself.

"Ahhh~ such a nice body my host has developed. It's like made out of marble... no I must control myself he is my host."

Connor's body began to move "Ngh..."

Ambrosia looked at his face and noticed that his eyes were semi open; she looked down to check that all his wounds have been closed.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton..." Her voice sung to him as he opened his eyes.

Connor shot up and jumped away from her and got into a battle stance.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton calm down I mean you no harm." Ambrosia gesture as she stood up.

"I CAN'T TRUST ANY SPRIRT!" He raised the tomahawk as he prepared for battle.

"Please Ratonhnhaké:ton listen to me. I truly mean you no harm!" Ambrosia pleaded with Connor as he charged at her with his tomahawk.

Connor slashed her in the shoulder area but she did show any signs of defence this shocked him.

"Why didn't you back away...?" Connor asked as he slowly eased his guard and looked at her in shock.

"What?!" Connor said with a slight blush to his face but luckily his tanned skin "I told you... I mean you no harm, my child I only wish to protect you." Ambrosia said in pain as she applied pressure on to her wound. "I guess you have recovered see that you are able to move like that." She said with a smile but winced due to her wound.

"Forgive me! Is there anything I can do to help?" Connor asked as he looked at the wound.

"Yes... please place your hand on my chest." She flustered slightly as she gesture to her bosom.

made it almost unnoticed.

"Awww~ He's blushing! Mama thinks you're a little too innocent Ratonhnhaké:ton, Mummy needs to teach you about dirty things." She thought as Connor was still hesitating on helping the lady in front of him.

But then Connor asked dumbly "Is there an alternative method that we may use?" Ambrosia frowned but suddenly smiled and clutched her wound. "The pain... it's getting worse... It hurt! IT HURTS!" She tried to sound as real as possible. Connor at that moment forgot about the alternative method and placed his hand on the her chest (G cups) (EDITOR'S NOTE: Mmm, spicy.).

"Now channel your aura into your hand and move it slowly..." Ambrosia said with a slight moan in her tone.

Suddenly Connor looked over at the wound it was closing as it finally sealed up Connor slowly removed his hand.

"Ah~ much better... I could have healed it myself but that's no fun." She giggled as she looked over to Connor.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, do you know who am I? She asked with a gentle smile that could swoon the hearts of men but not Connor he was far too dense. "You are one of my animal spirits if I am not mistaken..." He still sounded sorry for hurting her as he looked down on the floor.

"Very good! Have a cookie." Ambrosia passed him a cookie seemingly out of nowhere but as Connor ate the cookie. The flavour was intense, one bite of the cookie filled his taste buds with pure sweetness but not overly sweet it was the perfect sweetness it was pure bliss as the sweetness faded to a nutty hazelnut taste that had come to mix with the flavour of the faded sweetness. The texture of the cookie was smooth on the outside like butter the outer shell of the cookie could be melted just by putting it in your mouth but as the follow up as the outer cast melts of the insides of the cookie had a soft crunch as Connor continued to chew it he felt the love that was used into making this cookie. It was like a cold winters night as a child was lost in the snowstorm but then there was a sudden warm that overcame him and covered him in a blanket of loving warmth as the child looked up there was a lady who had the warmest of smiles as she whispers to the cold child "It's all going to be alright..." As she picked up the child and walked away keeping him save under the warmth of the blanket.

Connor has never tasted such a treat... he loved the warmth it gave him it simply made his heart flutter. However, only part of it was shown in his facial expression. "It's wonderful..." Was all he said as he finished the cookie. Ambrosia show slight displeasure in his words. "Is that all?"

"Yes." He said as he looked around the area it was different. It had lush green grass, tall trees and pleasant warmth. He almost felt that he was home back in Mohawk Valley. "Is this my mindscape?" Connor asked as he looked around. Ambrosia smiled as she stood up "Yes. Well this is your happy place so to speak, the part of your mind that reminds you of your most joyous moments."

"I see... may I ask what is your name?" Connor looked at her once again.

"My child do you think that I would give my name to you so easily?" She glared back at Connor in a dark way.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton... try to think, what is my name? You can find it, your soul and mine are synced but since you won't knowledge me yet you can't ever learn my name but you've heard Zeke say it a few times but you can't remember can you? She smiled at him sadly as she walked off.

Connor closed his eyes and thought hard but suddenly was in a trance.

His whole body felt like it was being stabbed all over but he heard a voice that was not his own. "Ugh... wrong day... to... go... to the earth realm... to think that soul hunters would be out today..." A voice spoke out in pain as it tried to continue to move.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard a human was climbing on to you it seems to be removing spears.

"A human... helping me? Isn't he a soul hunter? The spears! He's removing them! As entailed by the Faceless one we must service those who save us. But if this human uses my powers to harm innocents I shall destroy his soul and set myself free once more..." But as the human removed the final spear.

"Is that me?" Connor looked at himself as he asked the spirit "Are you alright?"

The voice spoke out "Yes..." She says weakly.

"May you please assist me on a quest to overthrow the King that has enslaved hundreds of others?" Connor asked as he petted the nose of the bear sprit.

"So as you wish, it shall be! I Ambrosia Esen, shall join you on your quest." Ambrosia shouted as she was absorbed into Connor's chest.

Finally Connor's eyes snapped open. As he looks at the woman who was holding a blanket who was now wearing long blue robes with a bear claw crest at the centre of the robe.

"Your name is Ambrosia... my bear spirit. I am not wrong?" Connor asked as he stares at the woman while she drapes the blanket over him and kisses his forehead. This made Connor blush as bright as a tomato. "Please refrain from doing that... it's not..." But he was interrupted by Ambrosia giving a sad face and looked at Connor slight frown.

"I am merely trying to express my affection for you my child... but it seems that even that, you reject me..." She looks down on to the carpeted floor in sorrow. Connor felt slightly bad for her as he didn't mean to hurt her feelings but Ambrosia was just playing him for an innocent fool "Got him~"

"Forgive me, I am not familiar with these kinds of affections of hugs and kisses." Connor said with his usual stoic tone as he tries to stand up but was stopped by Ambrosia's hand as she places it on Connor's shoulder as she looks at him in confusion "What do you mean by these kinds? Your mommy and daddy didn't give you hugs and kisses while growing up?" She looks at the assassin as she walks over to the stove. Connor looks at her with a slightly confused look and asked her "I presumed that as my spirit you would have searched about my past while spending time in my mind." Ambrosia turned to him with a motherly smile "My child, I do not pry on your past if you do not wish to tell me. I respect you and in return I expect the same but I am interested about hear your past about why you didn't get this kind of affection." Ambrosia calmly stated as she grabbed two cups from the cabinet and made tea for both of them.

"Come have some tea. Careful it's quite hot." She smiled at Connor as she placed the cup down on to the coffee table.

As she sat down she looked at Connor warmly "So tell your story of lack of an affection."

Connor sighed he didn't tell any of the girls this but Ambrosia is a part of him in the long run she could just enter his memories and search for them.

"My mother died went I was four years of age, she died at the hands of a man that I assisted in the future. She was trapped between the rubble as I found her in my burning village, I tried my best to lift the rubble that trapped her but I was too weak... if only... I was stronger or faster... I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Connor shouted at Ambrosia as she curled up into a ball on the ground and started mumbling with tears streaming down his eyes "Ista... I am sorry... I've failed you... your death was in vein... our people they were forced of the land, I've failed to protect them..." Ambrosia looks at him with sadness in her eyes as she thought "In the mindscape your emotions are much more open... I guess kept that feeling of failure bottled up for so long, poor child." She keeled down to Connor and hugged him. Connor was slightly shocked by this hug it felt... warm, motherly and full of love.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton... your life has been hard, I've have not seen it but I feel your pains and hardship. Ratonhnhaké:ton I will take care of you, if you ever have any issues you can come to Mommy Ambrosia." She spoke in a motherly tone as she continued the hug but Connor still didn't hug back he was now silent as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Ambrosia... I feel much more at ease." Connor said as he wiped his face and sat up right.

"Can you call me mommy?" Ambrosia said with her face blushing slightly as she looked at Connor.

"I am sorry but I cannot allow myself to do so. I wish to only remember my mother as she is, I cannot replace her, she is my only mother and will always be." Connor responded in a slightly serious tone as he looked at the bear spirit.

"It's fine I understand, I am your spirit I've shouldn't ask anything of you." She said with a sad smile as she stood up and walked out of the hut.

Connor followed out of the hut to see a forest filled with tall trees and grassy fields, it was bursting with life even if it was night time, the wind was blowing, the trees were rustling and the moon was shining but then Connor realise that this was all in his head and said to himself loudly "Is this what my mindscape looks like?"

"LOOK OUT!" Ambrosia shouted as she pushed him aside as a lightning bolt had hit the ground where once Connor stood.

"Ambrosia Esen of the Bear Tribe, why do you aid this pitiful human soul? Let us spirits ban together and destroy his soul, so that we may return to the spirit world!" Zeke shouted from the top of the cliff as he charged another lighting shot.

"Zeke Douglass of the Wolf Tribe! This is our host! The bearer of the future, do you not understand that we were moulded after him?!" Ambrosia shouted at him as green aura enveloped her.

"Are you sure you wish to battle me in the night? On the date of the mindscape where the moon is full?" Zeke smirked as he jumped down and landed gracefully on to the grassy padding.

"No one shall hurt him any longer! I swear it..." Ambrosia prepared her stance but was slightly unwilling because Zeke was not only more powerful when nightfall comes but there was also a full moon which boosts his spiritual energy.

As Zeke charged at her, he screamed "AFTER I AM DONE WITH YOU! HE'S NEXT!" Zeke's speed was much faster than before, in the last battle they had there were afterimages of Zeke as he moved but this time there were none only a trail of blue lighting could be seen on the ground. He finally appeared in front of Ambrosia and punched her square in the face with a lighting charged fist.

As she stumbled backwards, Ambrosia began to charge at him with her palms glowing green as she shouted "Spirit Art: Gaia's Impac-urk!" but she was interrupted by Zeke kneeing her in the stomach as he let out a sigh "Ambrosia my dear bear spirit, It's seems that your chest is not the only thing that weighs you down. But I guess that body of yours isn't just for show." He grabbed her face and faced he head to him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Connor shouted as he raised his tomahawk as he charged at Zeke to only be blown back by a basic Spirit Push.

Zeke looked at Connor and smiled sickly at him as he created a lighting spear and was walking slow towards Ambrosia who was now fallen on the ground still recovering from the attack. "Ratonhnhaké:ton... look you did it again you failed to protect someone!" As he raise his spear he suddenly felt a huge wave of power overcome him it was unreal. It was Connor!

"I... will... not... let it... HAPPEN AGAIN!" He shouted as a black and red aura engulfed him.

As he emerged his was in his Assassin outfit but it was in black and red. His eyes were blood red with black pupils.

"What the fuck?!" Zeke backed away from him but Connor disappeared and appeared in front of him and kneed him in the stomach to follow up he transitioned it into a knee to the face. "Dark Spirit Art: Oblivion's Reach..." Connor said in a soulless tone as he shot out a black and red energy blast from his palm. Zeke's was in pure horror as he heard Oblivion's Reach it was someone with very high levels of spiritual energy was able to perform it. Zeke barely dodged it as he asked himself "What is this kid? This isn't that weak host that was here moments ago!" But Connor rushed towards him and ruthlessly implanted his tomahawk into his chest and said "You were talking about all those failures I had but you know what? One thing that is for sure, you're a failure to die to a human Zeke..." Dark Connor whispered as he watched the wolf spirit fall backwards. "Ngh... wait kid we can talk about this!"

"Time for talk has passed..." As he rose his tomahawk but he felt a blow to his back.

It was Ambrosia, she tried to stop him but to no avail but Connor at that moment had utilized most of his aura as he fell over.

Zeke removed the tomahawk but he couldn't heal from that wound.

"This kid has a genocide soul! He drank more than 3 servings of the tea of the Great Willow!" Zeke said as he applied aura to his wound. "This is why I told you we must protect him, YOU FOOL!" She slapped him across the face.

"Stupid bitch! How I'm I suppose to know? Oh wait you're his last spirit and he still has the chicken that means... oh wow, no wonder you guys don't kill him." The spirit said with dumb tone as he was closing the wound.

"Yes... it's because he has a genocide soul or a soul of darkness, if we kill his soul this darkness will be unleashed into the world and you just saw what the Darkness could do but think on how powerful it would be with our auras combined." She said with a serious tone as she picked up Connor and walked back into the house as Zeke followed behind and asked her "But what happens if someone kills him?" He said with a chill down his spine as he opened the door for her.

"His body can die but the soul lives on, Darkness will have to go into the next strongest being but since Ratonhnhaké:ton is a direct descendent of the first civilization he is an ideal being for the Darkness as it balances out the with his Light of The First Civilization. Therefore he is able to host three spirits because his soul is strong." She explained to Zeke as she laid Connor down on to the bed and covered him with a blanket.

Zeke stood there as he stared at his host and spoke "I saw his memories you know?" He sat down on one of the stools and rested his elbows on the table. "He was sure something, an Assassin at the age of seventeen but had his childhood taken away from him by a man that he aided and trusted and still after all that was taken he still didn't kill that man because he felt that Washington would be the one to lead them into a new world. It sickens me to see my host used like that! He is nothing but a pawn in the bigger game of life. That is why I disliked him at first because he lacked resolve but now I understand after spending that last eight hours looking at his fond memories of his Homestead. Then I realised that his resolve to protect others was powerful." Zeke said as he lit a cigar and took a drag as Ambrosia looked at him with harden eyes as she spoke with a slight amount of anger in her tone "Then why did you attack me?"

"I wanted to see that wonderful resolve that he has shown throughout his life and was able to get a small peek on it, if he really has such a resolve then I have no choice but to help him. Tell me Bear, Do you intend on telling him that he has the Darkness?" Zeke looked at the Bear spirit as he asked that question with a serious tone. "No... he doesn't need to know, we will seal the Darkness in the depths of his soul and most likely it won't break out." She replied as she stroked Connor's hair.

"Bear... you know that seals are not strong enough to hold the Darkness in his soul, it will only hold back the full transformation like that form that we saw moments ago. The Darkness will not be at full power but it is stronger than most humans, 60% is all he needs and he can wipe out high level huntsmen and 75% for maidens and guardians. But you and I both know that after a human uses the Great Willow of Darkness more than 60% he is already dead as the darkness has fully taken over." Zeke said with a doubtful tone as he snuffed the Cigar and walked out but he said something before he closed the door "Sealing will be carried out at noon after that we send him back to the world of the living, now he is aware of us we can possess him upon his will which is sad."

(VSH-Connor's Room-2:30am)

Connor was still in a coma even after eight hours in the Aura Chamber, Housecall could only deduce that his mental state was unstable and he needed time for recovery.

As Connor was laying in the ward bed there was a dark silhouette that entered through the window, he walked over to Connor and took out his gun and it announced quietly "Set: Silencer Bullet... Loaded..." As the man pointed the gun at Connor's head and spoke "You know, life has a way of working things out. I find bandits, I kill bandits. I find White Fang, I kill White Fang and now I find Connor, I kill Connor." As he took off his fedora to reveal the face of Ronny or Masali who placed the barrel of the gun at Connor's head.

(Rude Awakening-Chapter 11)


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11-Rude Awakening)

Masali walked closer to the sleeping assassin as he pressed the barrel of his gun on his forehead. Masali sighed and tried to pull the trigger but he couldn't. His hand was suddenly numb; he found it operose to pull the trigger as he could no longer feel any sensation in his hand. "Hmm? My hand... I can't feel it..." As he looked at the back of his hand and found a paper thin needle sticking out of it. "I'm glad that you didn't activate your semblance Ronny." A gruff voice could be heard from the door. "Hmph! I'm not that stupid to use it here, surely I've would have been found the moment I used it." He rubbed his numbed arm with other arm.

"It's good that you know that. So why kill Connor? You and he haven't even met, or do you just hate people with dark skin?" Housecall limped into the room as he took Connor's chart and begun to flip through them.

"Dr. Housecall, what brings you here this late?" Masali tried to start a casual conversation to avoid answering the question as he tried to flex his numbed arm.

"Oh I'm here to protect this patient that I put 12 HOURS into and some asshole tries to kill him I think not. Listen if he was not treated by me I couldn't care less about you killing him. But if I spent my time on him means that I want you to fuck off." Housecall said with a sarcastic tone as he checked Connor's IV drips.

Masali looked at the doctor and moved his gaze to Connor and said seriously "I have another arm and another gun. I could just shoot him right now you know?" But Housecall wasn't even fazed, he shrugged Masali off as if he wasn't there but he replied to him "I know, I just don't care because you won't shoot him. Because you know that you won't risk having both arms rendered useless for the next 2 hours."

"Heh... you know me well doc." Masali smiled at the doctor but Housecall's expression didn't change.

"So why don't you tell me? Why did you try to kill him?" Housecall turn to him and pointed his cane at him.

"From the fight when we clashed I shot a Reader Bullet in his chest." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What does that bullet do again? Sorry, you have like a few dozen of those fucking things." Housecall had a joker's smile as he spun his cane.

"It's a bullet that helps me to scan their auras but the reading I got off him was the same as him." Masali said coldly as he looked at Connor with a almost dagger-like glare. Housecall's face turned dark for a second and said "Really...? Him? The one from 4 years ago? The one that killed Akagemolyc The Unforgiving Cold?" But as Masali heard that name he snapped "Don't use his name so causally! All of us could have died that day!" Masali glared at the doctor but Housecall also snapped at him "I know that! Don't you think I remember?!" Masali was angry as he shouted "HE DIED FOR US! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT PIECE OF EDEN! I WON'T HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF THEM HERE AGAIN!" He whipped out his gun and aimed it at Connor as his aura flared and lighted up the room. Housecall was stunned by the blinding light of Masali aura and heard a gunshot but the bullet hit a metal surface as the light died out. Kai Wen was there blocking Masali and his bullet shot. Kai lowered his hand and walked towards Masali and smacked him across the face. "What are you doing you tagalan(Retard)! This is a hospital and you're here trying to kill an innocent young man." Kai Wen raged at the gunslinger but he glared at the Bombman and asked "They are the same! Could you not see it in that!?" But Kai Wen replied with a cold tone "So it could be said you're same as the White Fang?"

"Don't you dare compare me to them we may be faunus but we are different." He said coldly.

"Then don't compare him to that killer, they may have the same aura but they are not the same person." Kai Wen said with a soft tone as if he was talking to a child but Masali understood and lowered his gun and said "But if he turns on us... We're killing him got it?"

"Yes..." Kai Wen nodded both of them walked out of the room together and left Housecall alone with the sleeping Assassin.

"You better wake up soon Prince Charming, the pieces have been set." Housecall said as he walked out of the room.

(Connor's Mindscape)

"So why is the wolf here?" Connor asked as he glared at Zeke.

"Wow! Thanks the wolf I have a name you know!" Zeke spat as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Zeke be nice. He just woke up from you trying kill him." Ambrosia said as she sat down.

"What do you! HE was the one that almost ki-URK!" Zeke was interrupted by Ambrosia who smacked his head and gave him a death glare.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton? Today we are going to send you back to the world of the living but before we could do that we need to place a seal on you to make sure that nothing like that incident happens again." Ambrosia lied to Connor as the spirits already could do keep out mind control but this was to seal away the darkness.

"I see but I do not understand why he is here." Connor said coldly as he exchanged glares with Zeke but Zeke just sighed and replied "Because now I don't want you to die because every time our host dies we lose a fraction of our power." He lied to Connor as he stood up.

"You merely wish to assist me because you want to maintain your current strength and power?" Connor asked with a smug and disgusted tone.

"Pretty much, now I am going to draw the sealing circle while you and Bear Mom here talk it out." He drunk his coffee and walked out

"Ratonhnhaké:ton do not fear soon you will be able to see your friends again." She said with a warm smile.

But Connor looked down on to the ground as he remembered what he did to Ruby and Blake and thought they never want to see him again.

Ambrosia saw the despaired look on his face and gave him a motherly hug as Connor felt her embrace he was slightly shocked.

"Darling, why the long face? If you are thinking that it's your fault for hurting them it's not." Ambrosia tried to comfort him as she slowly presses her bosom against his back but Connor didn't react the way she wanted to instead he replied in a soft and sad tone "It is my fault if I haven't been captured this would not have happened..."

Ambrosia was slightly upset that Connor was beating himself up on this matter but at heart she knows that it's not his fault.

But before she could say anything Zeke popped his head in through the window and sighed with an exhausted tone "The Sealing Circle is ready..."

Ambrosia took Connor's hand and walked out to see 4 arrows and a dot in the middle.

"Double Protective Chain Arrow Seals? That's quite a complex seal even among spirits Zeke and it takes quite a large amount of spiritual energy." Ambrosia said in awe as she stared at the seals.

"No shit...I am spent, I've done my part. Now do yours." Zeke fell flat on the ground as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton? Could you stand in the centre of the symbol for me?" She asked nicely as Connor began to walk into the centre of the seal she channelled her energy into the seal.

As large golden arrows with chains shot out of the ground they all met at the centre of the seal and became one arrow and shot down and speared Connor's back as the arrow entered this back the chains wrapped around him and bound him in a kneeling position.

"AAGHRHHH!" Connor howled in pain as arrow was pushed deeper into his back.

Ambrosia could not stand seeing her host in pain, she looked away.

As the arrow fully submerged into Connor's back, the chains entered as well, with the seal now complete.

Connor now had 4 arrows and a dot at the centre of his back.

Ambrosia rushed to Connor's side to check on him "Ratonhnhaké:ton! Are you alright?!"

"The mark burns..." Connor said as he felt the burn of the mark as he dropped to the floor.

"There is no longer any sense of dark aura. We did it!" Ambrosia jumped for joy as she looked at Connor and kissed his cheek but as she kissed him she felt a surge of dark aura. She jumped back as she heard a demonic voice "Pathetic! Do you think that lousy excuse for a seal is able to hold me?! The Native War God Okeus!" The voice faded away leaving Ambrosia trembling like a leaf as she muttered "It's no ordinary dark spirit... Ratonhnhaké:ton is the vessel for Okeus The Malevolent Native War God..." Ambrosia shook her head as she looked over to Connor and smiled "Today is a happy day... he will reunite with his friends... it's time to send him back."

She began to channel the remaining energy into Connor's body and whispered to him "Remember to visit every now and then, I'll miss you." Connor looked at her with tired eyes as he whispers "I will return..."

(VSH-2:00pm)

"What do you mean we can't see him?!" Blake slammed the front desk of the reception as she glared at the receptionist with hatred and angry.

"I-I-I am S-sorry Miss but the doctor in charge of Mister Kenway has forbid anyone from Beacon to visit him." She said with a voice full of fear as she tried to break away from Blake's gaze.

"Housecall..." She said with a scowl as she walked towards the elevator but before she pressed the button Ruby and Yang held on to her.

"What? You're going to stop me from seeing him too?" Blake stared at Yang with a cold look as she shook of Yang and Ruby's arms off her shoulders and continued walking towards the elevator.

"Blake, please all of us miss him." Yang said as she tried to reason with the Faunus girl.

"I don't miss him." Weiss decided to add her two cents into the conversation but was immediately given a death glare by all three of them.

But as Blake was about to push the button the elevator door opened with Housecall walking out with another four men. Blake's blood boiled when she saw the doctor as she marched towards him.

"Let us see Connor!" She stared at the cane-abled doctor as she stopped him in his tracks but Housecall just looked at team RWBY.

"Oh Antisocial and friends! Hey! I was about to go on a magical journey to the west to revive the fallen monkey god that has been stuck under a mountain for-"

"Let us see our friend!" Yang tried to punch the doctor but was blocked by a red blade.

"Sorry Blake but what the doctor says goes... we are sorry that you have been forbidden to see your fallen friend." Ray spoke as he lowered his weapon and sheathed it back on to his holster.

"Not like we care about your friend anyway. In fact he deserves it." Masali made a smug remark but this made RWBY scowl at him with murderous intent but he brushed them off and stayed true to what he said.

"WHY YOU! YOU WERE THE ONES THAT DID THIS TO HIM! RUBY AND BLAKE TOLD US EVERYTHING!" Yang shouted as she flared up her eyes turning red but was stopped by a pole blocking her.

"Please... let there be no conflict between future allies." Fisher smiled as he raised his hand to stop them from fighting but Masali interrupted him and spoke up "Says the one who caused him to get captured in the first place." He said with a low tone to only get a small glare from Fisher.

"HE WHAT?!" Blake shouted as she unsheathed Gambol Shroud charged at him but was stopped by Kai Wen "If you wish to fight us... take us somewhere that will not hurt the people of this hospital." As he said that Blake huffed out a breath of hot air and sheath Gambol Shroud.

(Beacon's Fighting Ground-2:30pm)

As team RWBY reached the grounds with VAA and Housecall as the stood on opposite ends.

"I'll cut you girls a deal. If you can beat one of them I'll let you see Prince Charming!" Housecall shouted as he gave VAA a cheesy smile. "I'll even let you pick the one you wanna beat."

And so Ray was forced on to the field because Kai Wen was busy drinking, Ronny had seen girls that caught his eye and ran off and Fisher was eating something.

"I fucking hate you guys..." Ray muttered under his breath as he walked on to the fighting ground and unsheathed Envy and Desire.

Housecall stood in the middle and blew a whistle as the girls began to charge at him.

Ruby rushed at him with Crescent Rose and did a quick swing but Ray ducked under the scythe to find Blake coming from behind to try to attack him but he slide under Ruby as she was in mid-air. "Upskirt!" Ray shouted as he slid under Ruby.

He stood back up and smirked at them "Geez you kids are slow! Beacon has really lowered the standards!" He chuckled as he twirled Envy and Desire in his hand.

Weiss ready her glyphs as she focused on Ray and shot out white barrage of bullets but when Ray saw them he laughed and howled "BB Pellets?" As the bullets came closer Ray's eyes and hair turned red. He jumped up high into the air as the bullets followed him.

Weiss gotten cocky when she saw him try to avoid the bullets but her smirk quickly vanished as Ray just destroyed the energy bullets with just a single slash.

He landed gracefully on the ground as he looked at Yang "Wassup Fatso come at me!" Yang's short temper got the best of her as she shot a barrage of shotgun shots at him but he avoided every single one with great speed.

"18 bullets and you hit none says something YOUR CHEST IS TO HEAVY YOU CAN'T AIM WITH SUCH A BIG CHEST!" He taunted her as he pointed her and laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Yang shouted back as she rushed at him with her aura in a flare but before they made contact Ray whispered "Lock one...Open!" As they clashed Yang threw a barrage of punches at him while Weiss was boosting Yang's punching speed with her time distortion. "Gee... after even being boosted you're still slow maybe it's because of them TOP HEAVY BOOBIES!" He backed away to only have Blake and Ruby behind him trying to cut him but he just slipped in between the blades.

"Woah close shave...NOT! Wooppopopopopopopopopopop!" As he dodged all the bullets that were shot at him.

"I am getting really bored...Oh I know! Taunt the one with big boobs that always helps! HEY WANG SHLONG DONG! YOU SUCK MAJOR DICK'N'BALLS!"

Yang had enough of this shit she just charged but at that moment Fisher shouted "RAY YOUR WIFE IS CALLING! SHE SOUNDS MIGHTY PISSED THAT YOU DIDN'T COME HOME FOR DIN DIN (E.N. Din din is basically the word 'dinner' used between the author and I.) LAST NIGHT!"

"Oh shit..." Ray muttered as he felt Yang coming closer but he just looked at her with crimson red eyes "Deadzone Style: ZERO GROUND!"

As he said that his blades begun to spin around him creating a red aura ring that blasted the girls back to the fence.

As Ray landed on the ground he said something that made Housecall fall over "I forfeit! You kids win! I gotta rush home so have fun BYE!"

"What the fuck..." Housecall sighed as he walked over to the girls.

"It's sad to say that you won but you did... hurry up the hospital visiting hours close at 4." Housecall limped away towards Fisher and Frost and told them "You called her didn't you Frost?" Frost smirked while Fisher gave him a cheeky grin.

"They are young, doctor... youth must be enjoyed before they're sent into the cold outside world where they will learn that people died and you cannot be there to always save them." Frost said wisely as he took a swig of alcohol from his canteen as he stared at the girls cheer for joy that they won.

"Housecall, we all have lost someone precious to us... these kids should not have to bare the same lost as us. I need to give that boy an apology." Fisher picked up Seraph's Branding and walked to in the direction to the hospital.

(Connor's Ward Room-3:00pm)

The sun was slowly going down as the room turned a tinge of orange as the sunlight shone into the room. With the soft beeping of the machines that surrounded the ward bed with the soft breeze from the air-con could be felt as the trees rustled on the outside of the room from the afternoon breeze.

Connor's eyes fluttered open as he turned his head weakly to look around the room. As he looked around he tried to move but his arms were stiff but he mustered the willpower just to sit up right.

His tried to speak but no sound would come out, this throat was dry. He tried to reach for the glass of water but his arm cease function at the moment he lifted the glass.

The glass shattered as Connor mentally cursed.

A nurse came in to check on him to see that he had woken up.

"Mr Kenway! Please let me help you get that cleaned up." She picked up the pieces of broken glass and threw them in the trash at the side of the cabinet as she took out a new glass and poured a glass of water and held it up to his mouth. Connor tried to reach for the water but was stopped by her soft touch as she shook her head "Mr Kenway, I know you wish to use your arms but your body is too weak allow me to assist you." Connor opened his mouth slightly as she began to tilt the glass to allow the water to flow into his mouth as Connor took gulps of water the nurse lowered the glass.

"Thank you Miss..." Connor said tiredly as he sat up right but she pushed him back down and wiggled her finger at him and placed them on her lips. "No Mr Kenway you must rest."

"I am sorry..." Connor muttered as the nurse left the room and left him alone in the room.

Till he heard a voice "Ratonhnhaké:ton! Can you hear me?! Fool!" It made his head hurt slightly.

"Zeke?" Connor spoke with a shocked tone as he looked around the room.

"I am in your head you dumbass." Zeke said from inside his head.

"What are you doing in my head? Connor asked the wolf spirit as he gripped his skull.

"I wanted to see if I could do this!" Zeke said as Connor's eyes turned electric blue with blue highlights in his hair.

"Hmmm... it worked, I can possess you ain't that cool!" Z-Connor(Zeke in Connor's body will be referred to as Z-Connor.) said with a smile. As he felt Connor's aura he muttered "Damn he's strong... but his body is weak as fuck right now. He can have it back for now."

Suddenly Connor's eye colour and highlights changed back to normal.

"What just happened...?" Connor asked himself as he looked around the room.

But Alas his took a deep breath to calm down but a man in white monk robes came in with a staff.

Connor realised who he was it was the man who betrayed him Lance Assan.

"You're awake... how do you feel?" Lance asked with a soft smile as he looked at Connor.

"IT'S YOU! THE TRAITOR!" Connor struggled in ward bed as he tried to struggle harder and harder.

His aura raged but it was not light blue it was blood red as the mark on his back glowed like a burnt out cigarette bud.

"Hmmm...? Oh? Genocide Aura? Man it's been four years since I've seen that shit!" Fisher smiled but then realised... "OH SHIT GENOCIDE AURA!" Fisher ran around the room looking for something and he just looked at Connor and mutters in fear "Seal! There must be a seal somewhere on him because Housecall said he was from another world and he had animal guards some shit like that! Come on okay THAT'S IT TECHNIC:FORESIGHT!" Fisher eyes turned green as he scanned Connor's Aura and notice there was an orange mark on his back but he was blown back by the sheer force of the aura.

"Fuck me that's quite a burst! Ronny said that his aura was similar but this is insane! Luckily I threw Housecall's car keys somewhere and he had the girls to follow him but now time for Sealing!" He said as Connor's body was slowly being engulfed by Blood red aura.

"ERRGHHH!ARGGGGGGGGGGH!" Connor cried out in pain as he tried to hold it back but it was not Connor who was holding Okeus back.

(Connor's mindscape)

Ambrosia was trying to keep the seal together with all her might beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and Zeke who was also holding the seal from the centre. "CAN THAT GUY JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP! WE CAN'T RESTORE THE SEAL WE ONLY CAN HOLD IT!" Zeke shouted as he feels the seal slipping.

(Back to the real world)

"Okai... here goes! LIMITED PARAMITA SEAL!" Fisher chanted and slammed his palm into the Chain Arrow Seal causing a hexagon to form around it as the blood red aura fades.

Connor fell back on to the bed and was gasping for air.

"Thank god..." Zeke said as he sat down on the grass in the mindscape.

"What DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Connor shouted at Assan as he was trying to catch his breath in between his words "Helping... you for one... and coming here to apologize."

"DO YOU THINK THAT I CAN FORGIVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Connor scowled at the man as he had a slight aura flare.

"Listen I only did what I did to save my family. Sadly you could have escaped normally if Cinder Fall hadn't shown herself. If I had to guess she knew something about you and I can see why..." He looked at Connor as he tossed him 3 metal plates.

"I believe you were hunting for these. I've been searching for them as well but since you're the new sage you'll have more use for these." He said with a smile as Connor looked at the fragments in shock "How long did take you to gather these?"

"I stole them... The leader of the White Fang had one, Cinder's lackeys had one and some guy in a cave had the last one. No worries he was a bad guy." He said as he sat on the chair beside him.

Connor was still unable to trust this man because of his previous betrayal but he was reliable in his line of work.

"Connor... I am sorry this happened, I just really wanted to see my Ma and Pa." Fisher said with a sad smile as he looked at Connor.

"Truce?" He offered a hand to him but Connor declined "No. Forgiveness must be earned not given..." He said darkly as he gave him a stern look of anger.

"Well I will earn it when I deserve it." He stood up and picked up his Seraph's Branding and walked to the door but before he exited he turned to him. "When you're better, don't just run off to get that Piece of Eden, everyone misses you stop running off and spend some time with them. Who knows? You may need their help in the future. Stop being a lone wolf, Assassin." He left the room.

As he vanished into the hallways, Housecall entered the room "Where is that car key throwing, dildo wielding motherfucker! You're awake...?"

"Good evening Greg... it is good to see you." Connor said in his usual stoic tone. "Okay... You're back, it's good to see you too Prince Charming. You have visitors... I'll go get your charts." Housecall walked out the door as he gestured the girls to come in.

The girls entered the room to see Connor upright and looking out the window. "C-connor...?" Ruby muttered as she had a small tear come out of her eye.

As she rushed over with a trail of rose petals followed behind her as she jumped to him and shouted with tears of joy "CONNOR!"

Connor welcomed her into his arms as she pushed her face into his chest.

"Hello Ruby it's good to see you too..." Connor said as he ruffled her hair lovingly but her grip didn't loosen.

"Ruby you can release me now." Connor stopped ruffling her hair and looked down at her.

"No... if I let go you will run away... and get hurt..." Ruby began to cry. Connor felt a slight pang of guilt.

"I won't... I promise..." He said softly.

"LIAR!" Zeke shouted from his mindscape.

As Ruby slowly let go and walked back to her team. Blake walked up to him and gave him a biggest slap in the universe

SMACK!

(In heaven...)

Achilles was watching Connor as he heard the slap he winced in pain. "That boy is still as dense as the day I met him." He sighed as a man in a tricone hat came up behind him "How is my son old man? I heard a rather loud smacking sound that transcended the barrier. Honestly that boy needs to get with that Schnee girl. Such a good example for him to follow and of course great to carry the Kenway name."

But Achilles disagreed as he retorted "Clearly the Schnee is not the right one for him, She is not as humble as Connor but that Yang girl will bring him happiness with her very bright personality." But was countered by Haytham "My son needs a noble and strong woman by his side."

"HAYTHAM! DO THE DISHES!" A woman called out to him as his face turned pale.

"C-coming Ziio! We will discuss this later old man..." Haytham ran off into the distance.

(Back to the place before)

Everyone in the room gasped at what Blake had just done and Connor placed his hand on to his red cheek that she slapped.

"I... was so worried... that you left... that you got sent out and gotten hurt... if you were going on a dangerous mission AT LEAST TELL ME! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME!" Blake shouted at him as she raised her hand for another slap and swung but Connor caught the hand

"Do you honestly think I would sit back at take that kitten?" His eyes glowed a electric blue colour and his highlights returned.

"Wha..." Blake was struggling to break away from his grasp.

"K-kitten?" Blake stuttered as she still tried to struggle but the grip only got tighter. Suddenly Z-Connor pushed her back into the arms of her teammates. "Weaklings... host should not even be with you weaklings, he needs stronger teammates to keep up with him."

"Hey dick wipe they've been worried sick about you and you are just go like that... now who are you?" Housecall walked in with Connor's chart. "What are you talking about? I am me." Z-Connor replied in a slightly shaken tone but it was not visible to the girls.

"Doctor, that's Connor." Ruby pointed out as she stared at the assassin.

"Yea doc. Even if he is acting a bit strange he is still Connor." Yang said as she twirled her hair.

"I know you're not Connor, your eyes never had a tinge of blue until now and your hair never had highlights. I've seen through your tricks. I know when someone's body is being possessed. Their eyes change and they will have strange markings like tattoos that were not there or a change of hair colour. Now who are you?" He said with a stern tone as he placed the chart on the table.

"You would like to find out wouldn't you?" Connor's eyes shone blue of a second to show that it wasn't Connor talking.

"I will, now tell me I saw 5 auras on your chart, Electric Blue, Forest Green, Liberty Blue, Cyber Yellow and Rosewood Red. See that Prince Charming's Aura is Liberty Blue and you're Electric Blue. Where are the rest?" He looked at Connor with a smirk.

Z-Connor stood up from the bed causing the girls to back off but Housecall stood firm as Z-Connor walked to him but suddenly Connor's eyes turned green as Connor's body posture turned much more womanly "Oh~ host's body is much lighter than expected~ It feels strange that my bosom is not here..." As A-Connor tried to grip his chest. "Muuu~ but he feels heavy in the lower regions, it's rather uncomfortable with these pants." As she began to remove the pants as all the girls blushed. As the the pants hit the floor.

"That's huge..." Housecall muttered in jealousy as he looked away.

"Oh my~ Host is so well endowed!" A-Connor said as he looked at the 12.5 inch meat stick.

"That's a big banana..." Ruby said as she begun to nosebleed as she fainted as Yang rushed to her side to check on her.

"That's the meat stick? It's no stick it's a tree..." Blake muttered as she looked at it with great interest.

Weiss just stares at it intensely.

"Oh! Forgive me! My apologies, I am here to answer your question because Zeke was going to try to hurt you. So I took over." She said as if nothing happened.

"We're his spirits let's just leave at that shall we? We provide him power that's all."

She smiled but she saw Ruby on the floor with blood dripping down her nose.

"Oh no! My child, are you alright? I am so sorry. I had no idea that my host affected you in that sort of way. It seems that the seal has restricted my time here. I must go." Connor's eyes turned back to the usual brown colour.

"I need them to stop doing that... It is really harsh on my body." Connor spoke as he caught his breath.

Everyone said their goodbyes but Blake stayed behind for a bit just talk to Connor by herself.

"Connor?" Blake asked the man on the bed.

"I am sorry... I never want to let anyone to get hurt." Connor told her as he leaned back.

"But I won't... I am quite strong..." She responds as she looked at him with her bright yellow eyes.

"I would like to believe that but... I cannot." Connor muttered softly as he turned to face the window.

"What?! Why?! Connor please... I never want to see you hurt again." Blake said as she stared at Connor's back.

"I never want to see you get hurt at all, any of you because if you get involved in my affairs you will get hurt. I suggest that you just let me go. Your team needs you... I have been alone for the longest time... after the war, I left everything, my homestead, my friends, my recruits, my crew and my honour... I have nothing for you... so just leave. After I am healed, I will leave." Connor said coldly as he had a slight tinge of red in his eyes.

Blake heart was shattered by his words as she shed a tear she ran out of the room.

"It's the only way... no one will get hurt." Connor muttered softly as he covered himself with the blanket.

"My child... you already hurt her. Can you not see that she only wants to help?" Ambrosia spoke softly in his mind.

"It's for her own good... she would be safe." Connor said coldly as he tossed and turned in the bed. He didn't want to hear her.

"Do you not see that she has feelings for you or are you perhaps blind?!" Ambrosia began to flare slightly.

"Enough! I've made up my mind." Connor shouted at Ambrosia as she recoiled back.

(Strategy(Items) Class-10:00am)

"Okay class I am Doctor Housecall, the same doctor from your Sex Ed Class." As he said that the whole class retracted and Yang covered Ruby's eyes. "Heyyy I can't see! Who turned off the lights!?" Ruby waved her arms around. But Blake was looking down on to her desk

"Maybe if he wasn't so dense he would understand... Connor if only you would know how much I want you to stay..." She thought as she tried to pay attention to the lesson.

"This is a very powerful aphrodisiac; basically it makes you hard or wet depending on your sausage or taco. Until you're able to satisfy that sexual need it will pester your cunt or wang to have sex and all you can think of is sex." Housecall said as he showed the covered test tube that contained a pink and blue liquid. Weiss raised her hand. "Flatty what do you want?" He wanted to answer her question.

"Why do all your topics relate to sex doctor?" She asked with a look of disgust.

"Because I like sex." He replied normally as he replied normally and continued with the lesson.

Blake looked at the test tube and had an idea.

"Maybe I could finally express myself to him..." Blake thought as she was thinking naughty thoughts about a certain assassin.

After class, Blake managed to steal the aphrodisiac without much hassle because Housecall decide to just leave it there on the table when he left.

(Connor's ward-9:00pm)

Connor was wide awake because he had been resting all day but he was still feeling guilty for shoving off Blake like that.

As he thought of her, Blake opened the door.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" Connor asked but there was no response.

"Blake?" Connor called out once more but more worried this time.

Blake took out the test tube and uncorked the top.

"Blake what is that?" Connor asked but there was still no response.

She drank the whole tube down in 3 seconds flat.

"Ugh!" Suddenly her secret area was wet, her heart was racing and her head was spinning.

Her knees buckled as she forcing her to lower into a W-sitting position.

"Blake!" Connor shouted as he tried to move but Blake vanished.

She appeared in front of him and pushed him back on the bed. She took of her ribbon and tied his hands to it. Connor didn't move because he was in shock.

"No worries, Connor... you won't be leaving any time soon~" She whispers into his ear with a voice full of passion and lust.

(Chapter 12-Back to Business)


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter 12-Back to Business)

(Connor's Ward-9:10pm)

Blake had Connor bound to the bed as she unsheathed her Gambol Shroud and placed at Connor's neck. Her breathing got heavier as she sees Connor struggle as he tries hopelessly to free himself but only got her wetter as she sees her prey struggle to escape. She straddled her on top of Connor's crotch and slammed down on it. "Gah!" Connor cried out in pain as he still tries to break free.

"Blake! Why are you doing this?! Please, if this is about the things I have said I will not change my mind!" Connor struggle with the bindings once again but he stopped when he felt a feeling of cold metal on his neck. Blake's hair shadowed her eyes as she took of her panties and stuffed them into Connor's mouth. "You're noisy... always talking about leaving and leaving me here hot and wet. Oh Connor you're such a dense boy you know that. I want to play a little game; it's called slave...I will be the master and you the slave. How does that sound?" She said lustfully as she rubbed her pussy against Connor's crotch.

Connor shook his head violently as he was not struggling with the bindings but he was choking on the panties. "MF NAMFFFFF!" Connor's words were muffled but Blake didn't care about the answer. "Great... let's play." She took her Gambol Shroud and did a one slash cut down Connor's hospital dressing pants and shirt. Blake took her panties out of his mouth. Connor coughed as he tried to catch his breath. She moved down to Connor's cock and begun to stroke it passionately. Connor bit his lip to try to ignore the immense pleasure that is coming from her stroking his member. "Ngh..." Connor let a slight moan escape but Blake noticed this and asked "Was that a moan~? Does it feel good Connor~?" Connor replied with a slightly blush to his face "No! It does NOT!" Blake purred as she began to pump his cock faster but Connor stood firm there was no sound but Connor had the expression of ecstasy on his face. As she stuck her tongue out and licked the slit of his dick. Connor jerked and looked at Blake who was about to take his whole member into her mouth.

"Blake, whatever you are doing please stop! Please I would...UGH!" He was interrupted by Blake giving a good hard suck on his member.

Blake just kept on sucking despite of his pleads and soon he was close but he didn't know what close was. "Blake! Something is coming! Stop please! I can't hold it back please!" Connor pleaded her but she knew she used two of her hand and wrapped around his huge cock and pumped it and great speed as she continued to suck on it. "AH BLAKE STOP! AAAAHHHHHH!" Connor shouted as a stream of white goo shot into her mouth. "MHPH!" Blake was shocked at how much he came it almost made her cheeks puffed out. As she swallowed the whole load down and licked her lips. "That's quite tasty~"

"Huff... huff... no more..." Connor said as he looked at Blake taking off her heels. "No~ the fun has just begun~"

And so the fun began of Blake's night.

(Round 3)

"Yes! YES! YES! THIS IS BETTER THEN USING MY FINGERS!" She exclaimed in a voice full of lust as she continued slamming her pussy against his cock as it continues to hit her G-spot every single time. "SO DEEP!" Then she heard Connor grunt and she knew. "Are you cumming? Good me too! It's okay Connor cum inside me, CUM! CUM!" Connor could not hold it any longer as he releases his thick white cum into her pussy.

(Round 6)

"Connor do you like the feel of my stockings~" As she rubbed her soles up and down the massive meat stick. "No...I... do...not..."

He was exhausted after cumming 5 times in a row. But Blake was just rubbing faster and faster but when he was about to cum she stopped.

Connor looked at her with a confused look. "Are you stopping now?" Connor asked with a slightly happier tone to his voice.

"Aww Connor don't you want to cum?" But he stood firm and said "No."

"Well too bad!" As she continued to rub her feet against the cock till white shots came out of it.

(After all that...)

Blake's drug wearied off quite some time ago and now she is crying next to Connor. Because she just realised she committed rape. "Connor...I am... so sorry...I...I..." But Connor just hugged her and spoke softly "Blake... just calm down, no one will know it was the drug not you..." Connor said while hugging her, he remembers when he was almost consumed by the power of the Great Willows he knows what it feels like to be consumed but he still can't understand why did she do it.

"Blake if I may ask you, why me out of all people?" Connor looked at her with a confused look.

"Because..." Blake muttered with an intense blush "I... l-l-l..." Connor looked at her and placed his and on her forehead and asked her "Has the drug made you sick in some way?" Connor asked as stares deep into her eyes filled with concern. "You know you're awfully calm for a guy who was just got raped..." Housecall stood at the door looking at them. "Good evening Greg, what brings you here?" Connor asked as he faced the doctor.

"Oh you know, just pussy blocking..." He said as he gave Blake an evil smirk. "I am just here to tell you that you can go back to class tomorrow, even so that you're able to take part in combat classes again. Kitty I need to have a word with you." Housecall gestured to her to go outside.

(Hallway)

"So, rape? You're into that?" Housecall smirked as he spun his cane around.

"I-I-I...I DON'T KNOW OKAY! I WAS NOT ONLY SEXUALLY PENT UP BUT I REALLY LIKE HIM!" Blake exclaimed with a loud blush plastered on to her face.

"Well to the point of taking my aphrodisiac that I 'accidentally' left on my desk?" He smiled as he gestured the test tube in front of her.

"You set me up? Why?!" Blake took out her Gambol Shroud and pointed at Housecall. "Listen... I need you and your team to get along. According to Roge's spies the White Fang are hunting for him. Because he has all the map fragments... can we trust you?" He said sternly. "We need people who will stay by his side till death."

Blake nodded as she gave him a determined look.

"Well...see you then, by the he's moving back with you. Because Ozpin no longer trust me with his welfare well after all that's happened. His bags are already in your room and it also has been expanded." Housecall said as he walked away but Blake was squealing with happiness.

(VSH-9:00am)

The team members of VAA and RWBY were looking at Connor as Housecall signed his release papers. As he got all his weapons back and his hoodies, he walked out of the hospital with them. "So big guy, how are you holding up?" Yang asked as she playfully punches Connor's back. "Yang, I am not holding anything..." Connor responded normally as he continued walking. "Man... I missed this idiot." Yang thought as she looked at him from behind. Ruby rushed to his side and hugged his arm. "Yes Ruby?" Connor muttered with a small smile as he sees the little girl grab his arm. She released him and put both hands up to him. "Upsy!" Ruby smiled ear to ear as she gestured Connor to carry her. "Ruby he just got out of the hospital. Cut him a break." Weiss said as she looked at how immature her leader could be. But Connor looked at her in confusion "What is 'upsy'?" Fisher smiled at the young Assassin and spoke "Upsy, means she wants you to carry her." But Yang looked at Ruby and said "Come on sis, he can't let him rest." Yang said as she walked over to her sister and placed her hand on her small shoulders. Connor remembered the things he did to Ruby while he was under Cinder's control and he told himself "I must repay my debts; it is the least I am able to do."

Ruby shook her head and stomped her foot like a 5-year-old "Nuuuu~ I want upsy!" Ruby said as she shook off Yang's arm in a tantrum.

Connor stopped and kneeled down "Climb on...we have quite a way to go." Ruby climbed on and rested her head on his back. "I missed you..." She whispers into his ear as he only responds with "Hmmm..." As he stood up and walked ahead.

The older men looked on as he carried the girl away on his back "Hmm, quite kind for an Assassin." Frost said as he pulled out a canteen of Moonshiner and drank it.

"Aren't you supposed to wait till happy hour?" Ray asked the bomber man but he stopped midway of drinking and said "Whatttt?! Every hour is happy hour!" Ray just face-palmed and walked on.

"So the three of us need to head to Ozpin's office...why?" Fisher asked as he stuffed a doughnut in his mouth.

"Because we fucked up and Ray is excused well because of his wife..." As Masali had a flash back of Celica when she was angry. " **I SAID NO MORE SALT! YOU WILL LEARN TO EAT A NORMAL DINNER WITHOUT SALT!** " The men shuddered at the thought.

As team RWBY walked on further they noticed VAA were not behind them anymore. "Huh where did the old guys go?" Yang asked as she looked back on the pathway but she just shrugged her shoulders and walked on with the team.

"CONNOR BOY! IS ZAT YOU!?" A man rushed up to him. "Roger? Are you well?" Connor greeted the man as he placed Ruby down "Nooo~ I wanna stay on!" Ruby whined but Yang and Blake shushed her.

"Connor boy you've been through a lot...I am sorry." He said as he gave Connor a warm hug but he looked at the girls and gave them a cold stare. "Boy...the one in black I remembered but not the Super Saiyan, Snow cone and Little Red Riding Hood. Care to introduce me to them?" Yang gave him the evil eye and snorted "I don't like your tone mister."

Connor raised his hand and muttered "Enough...you girls move on. I will walk back later by myself." But Roger just looked at Connor and shook his head "Connor meet me at Han's at 8p.m, feel free to bring your friends...if they can be trusted." He vanished away with his semblance. Connor sighed and continued walking.

" _ **Tch...Another mission most likely**_." Zeke muttered as he clicked his tongue distastefully.

"I am glad to see that you share my views." Connor responded as he lifted his hood slightly to check the sun that's shining down on him.

" _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton...tell me how did your first time feel**_?" Zeke asked with a slight smirk.

"This is not open for discussion..." He said as he pulled down his hood to hide his blush as he looked back at Blake who caught him staring as she blushed as well.

But Connor bumped into to something. Connor looked around as he heard a voice "Owiee~ watch it~" A small petite girl said as she rubbed her head. Connor helped the girl up as she jumped up and smacked him with her fan.

"Arg! You did not have to do that..." Connor rubbed his head.

"Ohyaa~? You're that boy who got caught in the freaky explosion two weeks ago. Hufufufu~ so how strong are you~?" She asked him with a sweet smile.

" _ **Partner be careful! She may not seem like much but her aura level is almost the same as that Kashuni fucker!**_ " Zeke warned him as Connor backed slightly.

"Connor! Are you okay?" Blake asked as she glared at the little girl but she heard squealing from behind.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S HAIYA CHOEGO!" Ruby ran up to her with a pen and squealed "C-can you sign my scythe?!"

"Ara ara... a fan... YAH~ you make me blush, of course! Where do you want me to sign?" She held the pen as Ruby pointed at her magazine area as she signed in Ruby was fangirling.

Connor asked Ruby with caution "Who is this woman?"

Suddenly Ruby turned to him and stared at him like he has committed a terrible sin.

"She is the Demon Princess from Mistral! She is the uprising superstar on the huntress rankings! Currently ranked number 5 in the Female Huntress Ranking! She has taken out 3 tanks at once!" Ruby waved her arms madly at Connor. The loli pulled up her cherry blossom kimono and red haroi. She giggled at the girl's actions but then she saw a white haired Heiress.

"Ohya? ~ Weissy Schnee! How are you? You've grown so big!" She flash stepped to her as Connor looked at her move at blinding speed.

"Princess Choego! It is an honour to meet you again." She bowed to the loli girl but to only receive a bonk on the head.

"You have learnt absolutely nothing since you left Mistral haven't you?" She opened up her fan and the kanji on the fan reads "Number One Under The Sun" She looked at Weiss who was in pain but Connor gripped her shoulder and spoke in a rough tone "I suggest that you make a move..."

"Ohya~? Young man... I suggest you let go... or I may turn very aggressive." Her red eyes glared at him with a death look but Connor stood firm. The both of them vanished into thin air.

Team RWBY looked around and Ruby shouted "Where did they go?! Guys we need to find Fisher!" Ruby said as she ran off but came back "Where are they?" She smiled.

The girls gave her the I don't know look.

"Well Detective Ruby is on the case! We will find him and his crabby old team mates!" Ruby places a Sherlock Holmes hat on and had a magnifying glass.

(Open Field(Unknown)-9:15am)

Connor appeared on a grassy patch on land with the loli girl standing a good 10 feet away.

"I don't like tough boys who only act tough... if you wish to duel. I want to bet on it~" She said as she fans herself.

Connor was not liking this he didn't want to duel, just knowing she was Ranked 5 among the Huntress.

Connor bowed and apologised "I meant no disrespect to you but I wish if you just leave my friends alone."

"Ahuhuhuhuhuu~ boy I didn't bring you here for that shoulder grip... you have a fragment~ Now give it~" She said with a seductive tone.

Connor glared at her and response with a "No."

" _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton, we have to fight... I don't like this woman... she wants what is ours.**_ " Zeke spoke in a gruff tone.

"What do you propose we do?" Connor asked his spirit as he glared the woman.

" _ **There is a technique called Spirit Unity it allows you and I to share a body temporarily with you still in control as I guide you on using my abilities**_." Zeke explained to him.

"Is that so? Like how I used your powers before I discovered you?" Connor asked as he cracked his neck.

" _ **No that's call Aura Usage it's only allows you to tap into maximum 5% of my powers, with Unity you can go up to 75% but your body will be quite fatigue after it.**_ " Zeke said as he was flaring with aura.

"I will... but promise me, no killing." Connor muttered as he unsheathed his hidden blade.

"Ohyaa?~ You're going to fight? Quite brave." She said as she flipped out two fans with kanji reading "Number One Under The Sun" and "Walking Heaven's Path Of The Cherry Blossom".

Connor channelled Zeke as one eye turned Electric Blue.

As electricity flowed into his fingertips setting off sparks but the girl on gave him a smile and a come on gesture.

" _ **Let's rumble Ratonhnhaké:ton!**_ " Zeke said as Connor charged forward with his tomahawk in hand but she merely sidestepped.

" _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton to the right!**_ " He commanded as Connor obeyed and shifted to the right. The woman flew passed him and Connor swung his open hand into her face but it was an afterimage.

" _ **BEHIND!**_ " Zeke yelled as Connor turned back to have a small fist slammed into his chest.

Connor flew back 20 feet and tried to stand up but he was struggling.

" _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton... let me take the wheel, I promise no killing but I will protect the pieces**_." Zeke said as Connor nodded as both eyes turned Electric Blue.

" _RRRAAGGGGGGHHHHHH_!" Z-Connor shouted allowing the blue aura to flare and electricity static wildly.

"Ohyaa~? Lightning? This kid is just full of surprises." She said as she rushed towards him.

She appeared in front of him and tried to cut him with the fan blade but he just moved backwards and smirked " _I see you're not as fast as you seem but I AM!_ " Conner said as he vanished from her sight. She looked around for him but to no avail. Suddenly there was a crackling sound from above. Z-Connor had somewhat of a ball of electricity in his hand. As he plunged down towards her " **SPRIRT ART: THUNDEROUSE CLAP!** " Z-Connor then shouted " **Be gone**."

" **DEMON'S DENIAL**!" She used her fan and aura to blow a huge gust of red mist that got into Connor's eye and it burns.

The Thunderous Clap hit the ground outside the Mist and made a large bang and crater in the field ground.

"I can't see..." Z-Connor muttered but opened them and it seems to have a red mist surrounding him.

"Ara ara~ quite an attack you have there... but too bad it didn't hit." She giggled as she walked towards him.

A red mist engulfed Connor as he stood up " _No good...Ratonhnhaké:ton you're almost out of aura for me to use..._ " Z-Connor huffed out.

" _ **What do suggest**_?" Connor asked in the mindscape.

Connor suddenly got cut in the cheek.

" _What...?"_ Z-Connor muttered as he touched the cut wound.

Another cut and another came swiftly.

" _Ngh_!" He winced in pain as he receieved more cuts.

Z-Connor summoned his wolves to scout out but they vanished the moment they were summoned.

" _Hmmm..._ " Z-Connor sighed.

"Getting stressed I see... this is my semblance 'Demon Mist' I hope you find it to your liking~" She says cutely as she appeared in front of Connor.

Z-Connor threw a punch but he couldn't lift his hand.

"Ohya~? The mist kicked in much later then it should have... well not that it makes any difference. Now hand over the fragment~" She opened her hand to Connor's face and gently caressed it.

" _Ratonhnhaké:ton... I can't... hold, you're on your own_." Zeke said as his eyes faded back to brown.

But as she caressed his face, Connor bit her.

"If you wish... to obtain them... you will have to pry them from my cold death hands." Connor gave her a sharp glare.

"If you say so~" She raised her fan but there was a battle cry heard " **MALLANU ANKEVAR**!"

As the mist was blown away with a Wind Dust Bomb as a heavily armoured man landed in front of Connor.

Connor looked up with difficulty to see Frost Milo standing there.

"Easy... my friend, the mist should wear off in a few hours. I saw the mist from the liquor store just a few kilometres back, I knew it was you Princess Choego. Tell me you are hunting for fragments, yes?" Frost asked her but she started to laugh. "Ahuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~ You're here... Frosty there is no longer a need for the fragments."

"Is that so? Then what are you after?" Frost asked the petite woman as he took a swig of alcohol.

"You already know... I don't even need to ask." She smirked and giggled.

"Come Connor let us go I have something to tell someone." He picked up Connor and vanished leaving her there as she pulled out a photo and stroked it tenderly "Soon my darling~ we shall be reunited."

(Valiant's Den-11:00am)

Connor was resting on the bed as Team RWBY watched him. "Poor Connor he just got out of the hospital and now this..." Ruby looked at the resting Connor.

"Hey guys my wife said... KAI THE FUCK!? WHY DID YOU BRING MORE PEOPLE DOWN HERE?!" Ray shouted as he dropped the salt shaker.

"Why is it always me?! It could have been Fisher!" Kai said as Fisher looked up from his rice bowl and gave him the finger and continued eating.

"Yeah sure... because Fisher is fucking missing half the time! We are even lucky that he is here." Again he looks up from his rice bowl and looked back down into the rice bowl.

"Nice tits blondie." Masali said as he polished his gun.

Everyone in the room stared at him "What? It's true those are some good tits, better than that Flat Schnee." He pointed at Weiss.

"HEY!" Weiss shouted at him but he seems unfazed.

"You're a 32A at best that's flat. How so you even attract boys? Well it can be your attitude because it's the crappiest among your team mates. Which guy ever chooses to fuck you instead of another girl is an idiot." Somewhere in Beacon, Juane sneezed.

"Hey back off hotshot!" Yang spat at the Masali who just didn't care and went back polishing his gun.

"Kai? How did he become like this?" Fisher asked the bomber man.

"It's the Demon Princess." Kai said it suddenly Fisher placed his bowl down and began packing food stock in his Portable Food Storage Unit (P.F.S.U.)

"Dude... that's my wife's bacon, fish, soy milk, my cup noodles and chips... DUDE THAT'S MY FOOD!" Ray tried to stop him but most of the things in his fridge were gone.

"Okay guys! I am sorry but I am going to continue with my adventure now! Bye!" Fisher ran out of the den with Ray chasing behind him.

"Um... Mister Milo? Why is Fisher so afraid of Haiya Choego?" Yang asked as she looked at the bomber man.

"It was 2 years ago, Fisher was walking through the Outskirts of Mistral during his wandering he found a little girl."

(2 years ago...)

Fisher found a girl injured on the grassy ground. "Hm... poor thing." He muttered as he picked her up and looked around to see dead Grimm and men around the area.

"Grimm attack? She's lucky that the men died protecting her... hm?" He looked behind him to see a Beowolf growling and ready to pounce.

"Ho~? Sorry little girl... I am going to have to put you down for a sec." He said with a cocky tone as he placed the girl.

As the Beowolf pounced and swiped his claw, he was struck by Seraph's Branding. Fisher did a bo staff spin hitting the Grimm a few times and he used his staff to support him as he kicked the Beowolf in the chest. The Grimm split into two.

"Easy... now for the girl." He ran back to her and picked her up. "It's a few days from the city... well two weeks at the rate I am going." He said as he took out his med kit and begun patching her up. "It's going to be night... we need a water source... **Technic: Foresight!** " His aura scanned the area for a water source but none could be found.

"Well that's disappointment... I guess I'll have to use what limited water I have left..." He pouted as he pulled out a 10 litre water jug.

As he set up camp and laid out a mat for the sleeping girl and placed her on it. As he started the fire and begun cooking.

"Mmmm~ scrambled eggs, fish sticks and instant noodles! Life at its finest!" He was cooking with Seraph's Branding's Pan extension.

"I never questioned my cooking extensions they're the best." He whistled as he cooked. But the girl was waking up. "Hey kid... slow down don't want to reopen those wounds now would we?"

The girl shot up and shouted "WHO ARE YOU!? YOU KIDNAPPED ME! THE PRINCESS!" She pointed at him but he was not even fazed.

"If you keep that up you'll attract more Grimm... and I am too lazy to fight them now. Listen kid, I saved your ass and now I am your babysitter till I get you to the nearest safe city which is Mistral." He said as he slurped his noodles loudly.

"I AM NOT A KID! IF I HAD MY FANS RIGHT NOW I WOULD DESTORY YOU!" She said with a rather threating tone but he was still eating his food.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" She stomped her foot in to the ground and winced in pain and begun to trip but was caught by Fisher.

"S-so fast..." She thought as he set her down gently on the grassy ground.

"I told you little girl... slow down you're hurt. I patched you up don't do anything too risky till we reach Mistral." Fisher muttered as he walked back to the fire.

"I AM A PRINCESS AND I DEMAND YOU TAKE ME HOME THIS INSTA-" She was interrupted by a sharp stick fly pass her.

"If you want to go home that badly walk the road yourself! I do not wish to have a whiney child around." Fisher said as he ate his egg.

"FINE I WILL!" She limped off into the dark dense forest.

(Sometime later...)

"It's so dark... and creepy." She muttered as she held on to a tree for support, her leg was hurting the medicine was wearing off soon she would be barely able to move but she thought back to that rude man and told herself that she was strong. She tripped and fell into a face full of mud. "AAARGHH!" She shouted in frustration, make the Grimm attracted to her as King Taijitu slithered towards her. The Black and White snakes red eyes pierced her soul as she looked at the gigantic monster in front of her.

"No! Stay away!" But it just kept coming closer. "Mommy! DADDY! SOMEONE! HELP!" But no one came as the Taijitu opened both jaws a straw hat flew into it and exploded.

Fisher was resting on a tree branch as he looked down on the girl who was dirty and injured "So... need some help?" He smiled.

At that moment she had to swallow her pride and ask help from this commoner. "Yes...please."

He jumped down with his Seraph's Branding and walked towards it his onyx eyes turned fire truck red. " **Mach Aura...** "

As he vanished with a red after image and struck the White Taijitu with his weapon. The Black Taijitu swung its head to him and tried to bite him with its huge fangs but he vanished once again and reappeared right next it's face. " **Mach: Lotus Barrage**." As he threw his weapon but in the air and threw a barrage of punches to the Black Taijitu. As well as the White Taijitu, he cycled his punches between them creating a red circle the faster he when. The Taijitu placed their head on top one another in hopes to catch him but he stopped as he appeared on top of them and gripped his weapon and rammed his staff into their skulls killing both of them. He landed gracefully in front of the fallen maiden and picked her up.

(Back at camp...)

She sat down on the mat as he cleaned her face with a warm towel. "Okay I need you to take off your clothes." He said like it was nothing.

"W-what? You want me to s-strip?!" She tried to cover herself but Fisher just looked at her and laughed "Please! To think I would molest a 9-year-old, it's utterly wrong! Now just the back if you're that keen on keeping them on."

"I AM 23 you peasant!" She shouted as she lowered her kimono. "Kids always wanna grow up fast, I know... I use to want to be older too but don't waste your youth and act your age." He smiled as he applied the cream to her back. She winced in pain as he gently grazed the cut. "Sorry... there! You should get some rest; You'll sleep on my mat tonight." He told her as he placed some sticks in the fire.

"Then where will you rest?" She asked as she lay down on the mat. "As long as you are well rested, I am fine." He smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he looked over to her.

"I don't eat commoner food..." She muttered as she rested her on the pillow but her stomach let out an ungodly growl.

"HAHAHA! Come on princess... have some it's really good." He took a stick of bacon and potatoes to her, she took it and took a nibble.

Her eyes widen... the taste was juicy. The bacon it was crispy and it had a light crunch, there was no greasy feeling as it all had been soaked up by the potato. "It's good right!" He smiled as he handed her a whole plate full.

"T-thank you... Mister?" She tried to act like a child because he may just help her because she was a child.

"Just Fisher would do." He lay down on the grassy floor.

"He is really nice... maybe because he thinks I'm a child but he is my only ticket back home." She thought as she laid her head down.

(Cut back to the real world)

"Basically they form a bond and well she kind of grew a crush on him but he rejected her because he thought she was 9, he only then realised when he saw the whole of Mistral looking for her. So as she was sleeping, Fisher dropped her off in front of the palace and fled but as she woke up she was angry that he left without a trace because she told him that when she returned to her castle she was going to make him marry her... LOL!" Kai Wen said to the girls (A.N: If you want to see a Fisher X Haiya Adventure, leave a review to place them in funny situations I will pick the best 3 if it is requested) "But Fisher isn't the kind that would like to marry and he had been chased by her for 2 years, the fact is that she started fighting in the ranks was to find him. She is bloody on him and he fears her not because she's stronger but he just doesn't like being around girls his age!" Masali laughed as he continued typing on the screen. Ray came in with a shortness of breath. "Huff... he is fast... or I am just rusty." He sat down.

(Abandon Area of Vale-11:15am)

"She is here... I can't let her see me! I am too young to get married, I still have a duty to fulfil and this woman won't stop me. Akagemolyc I will kill the man who set you down... after all you entrusted me with half of your powers." His left eye flashed blue for a moment.

"Ohya~? Darling... I never took you for the vengeful type." Haiya overlooked him at a two storey building and jumped down.

Fisher looked away from her and asked rudely "Choego... why are you here?" As he gripped his Seraph's Branding, she walked to him and spoke "Ara ara~ so violent! I did come for you my love but I was requested by Ozpin to teach alongside you."

(3 hours ago...)

"I don't care! you men have done serious damage to the docks OVER 2 Million Lien worth of shipments was destroyed and the three of you won't pay your debts in cash you will pay by working here at Beacon!" He slammed the table in rage.

"Tell me why can't I just pay my debt in cash?" All of them asked as Ozpin gave all of them a smirk. "Because Ronny is a bounty hunter to him 2 million is nothing considering he took down Evan The Dark Knife for 3 million, Two weeks ago!"

"Shit... so when do we start?" Masali said as he flipped his gun.

"Tomorrow." Ozpin muttered as all of them nodded and left the room.

(Back to the present...)

"What?! Well... I am goi-EMRR!" She smashed her lips against his. As he struggled to set himself free she wrapped her arms around him and used her tongue to invade his mouth, their lips locked for 2 minutes as they broke for air. "You sick woman!" Fisher growled but her face was full of lust as she said "If you continue... I'll give you something that you may want." She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a ring with a red cross. "The Templar's Cross!? You've joined them! You witch!" He fully extended Seraph's Branding and prepared for a fight. "No~ I killed a man with such a ring, he goes by Edward Braddock. He was looking for fragments of the Medusa's Gauntlet, which was the Piece of Eden that killed Akagemolyc wasn't it." She smirked. "As it turns out that boy who I wounded was a Sage but these Templars also have Sages but I doubt they are good. Their Grandmaster I have yet to see but I know a few names." She smirked as Fisher stood there waiting for the names "Well?! Tell me!" He slammed his weapon into the floor sick and tired of waiting.

"5 minute of kissing, one name." She gestured her lips to Fisher which he responded with "I AM NOT MAKING OUT WITH A LITTLE GIRL!"

"I am 25 same as you! Baka!" She waved her fan all over the place. "I freaking refuse to make out!" He pointed at her with his pole.

"JUST DO IT!" Ray showed out of nowhere with a red flash following behind him. "Where did you freaking come from?" Fisher looked at the redhead as his hair turned black "DON'T LET HER DREAMS BE DREAMS! YESTERDAY SHE SAID TOMORROW, SO JUST DO IT! MAKE HER DREAM COME TRUE! JUST DOOO IT! SOME PEOPLE DREAM OF ROMANCE WHILE SHE WOKE UP AND WORKED HARD FOR IT! YOU'RE NOT IMPOSSIBLE! SHE GOTTEN TO THE POINT WHERE ANY OTHER WOMAN WOULD QUIT; SHE ISN'T GOING TO STOP THERE! NO WHAT THE FUCK FISHER! DO IT! JUST DO... IT! YES, SHE CAN! JUST DO IT! SHE IS TIRED OF STARTING OVER! SHE NEVER GAVE UP! JUST DO IT!" Ray shouted as he continued.

"You're an idiot... did I not tell you that I was SICK AND TIRED OF THAT MEME!" Fisher slapped as Ray flew the nearby wall.

"Your wife took your salt stash didn't she and now you're here because I took your remaining cooking salt. You're suffering from salt withdraw..." Fisher took out a bottle of Fantask with a salt shaker and poured the whole shaker into the bottle.

"H-hey Fishy are you sure it's okay to let him drink that?!" She pointed at the empty salt shaker and looking at Ray chugging down the bottle of strawberry Fantask with shit ton of salt.

"Listen Choego, I need the names. You know it's important to the VAA and the Assassin." He muttered as he gave Ray a signal. Ray gave a ghost of smile and continued to drinking his Fantask. "You know I've studied your habits Choego, I know when you come about with info you keep a note with you... just so that you won't forget." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Ohya~ I didn't think you had such a high propinquity for me." She blushes as she fans herself but she smirked "I know what you're thinking you sly boy... stealing from a girl is a big no no." She stuck her tongue out. His eyes turned green and gestured to her left sleeve. "RAY! MOVE IT!" Ray threw his bottle at her and ran towards her.

" **Howling Echo Remastered!** " He shouted as he slammed his palm into her shoulder as she stopped and fell to the ground.

Fisher caught the Fantask bottle without spilling a single drop. "Ho! You remastered it! Now it stuns the person without you having to slash them continuously that's great! Now for that list..." He tossed the Fantask to Ray as he walked to Choego and he lifted her sleeve. "There we are... shopping list? WAIT RAY DON'T RELEASE THE BIND!" But he already did and she smacked him across the face.

"Hooo~ Too bad... I keep my list in my panties if they were that important but you're too pure to look there aren't you?" She whispered into his ear. "But I'll give you one name... I think you would like it... Thomas Hickey."

He stood up and nodded as he wiped the blood of his mouth. "My offer still stands if you need more info..." She placed her hand on her lips but he shook his head and gestured Ray to get going. "Thomas Hickey..." He took out his scroll and made a phone call "Roger? Yeah it's Fisher... I know you're still mad about me leaving him out to dry but I need a favour... thank you. I need some information on Thomas Hickey... thanks." He pressed the end call button as he turned to Ray. "Thanks for having my back, she can be hard to deal with..." He smiled as he placed his Sugegasa hat on. "Sheeh... you run off because you fear her and you stuck around for info, you are fucking hopeless with women." Ray threw the Fantask bottle in a torn trash bin as he chuckled.

"That was no woman! She is a pre-schooler!" He retorted back to his team mate.

"Hey... Connor needs to know about this." Ray said with a serious tone as he looks back at Fisher with a stern gaze.

"He needs to be stronger than that if he even stands a chance against them... that was why Ozpin made us teachers to train him without taking him away from his allies and also not raise suspicion that Connor is always skipping school in pursuit of an artefact but we will train him to be a warrior not a hunter until then the Templars must stay unknown to him." Ray nodded as he looked into the moon hoping to find out what the future holds.

Next time

Chapter 13-Warrior's Training


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter 13-Warrior's Training)

(The Den-3.00 p.m.)

Connor rose from his bed as he felt stiff all over. "Ngh... I am alive?" Connor said as he was given a cup of orange liquid by Fisher. "Hey... Choego did quite a number on you, this will loosen you up." Fisher smiled as Kai nodded as he turned back to the computer. "Where are the girls?" Connor asked as he drunk it and his face scrunched up from the sheer sourness of it. " _This kid thinks of the girls' safety even if his own life was the one endangered, his morals far surpass my own_." Fisher thought as he took the cup from him and gestured him to follow as Connor slowly stood up and followed behind the robed man.

The girls were watching TV when Connor entered the room. Ruby was the first to notice and jumped on Connor "Connor! You lying poop face! You promised that you will never get hurt again!" As she gently punched Connor in his chest. "Forgive me... I did not mean to..." He said in the same stoic tone as he usually does but he looks around to see the smiling faces of the girls even Weiss gave a ghost of a smile. He nodded and walked to them "Are you all alright?" Connor asked the girls as they glanced back at him with a confused look as they look back at Connor and giggled "Connor you're a little bit too kind of your own good." Yang said as she walked up to Connor and patted his shoulder but he just looked at her with a slightly confused glance as he mutters "Is there something wrong with showing kindness?". "Okay kids, Ozpin must be worried about you kids. Come I'll drive you guys to Beacon." Kai Wen said as he grabbed his car keys and walked towards the ladder while he was contemplating about what was he going to teach them in combat class as he will be working alongside Goodwitch but furthermore what was he going to teach Connor, the rest of the VAA members have already settled on teaching the Assassin but Connor was already well trained in combat but maybe he could teach him to be better. He smiles as he saw the group follow him but Fisher called out to Connor "Connor I would like you to stay here, we have things to discuss." He said with a rather stern tone. Fisher knew that telling him about the Templars was not going to be an easy task but he has to do it sooner or later. The girls are also another issue they are getting quite wary about Connor with him being gone and that Ruby girl has been rather clingy quite literally. Fisher turns to Connor to see Ruby grabbing his arm for dear life hoping that he wouldn't stay. "Nuuuu! Connor is coming with us!" Ruby whined loudly. Yang yanked her sister off Connor and nodded as they left with Frost.

(In Frost/Kai's Car-3.20pm)

Frost was whistling a tune as he was driving. Weiss, Ruby and Yang were seated at the back while Blake was riding shotgun. As the girls at the back picked up a photo album and asked "Hey... Mr Milo?" Yang asked politely as looked at the front mirror to see Frost's eyebrows raised for a second and looked into the mirror to see Yang's reflection. "Eh? If you're thirsty I have a cooler with Fantask and Jack Daniel's do not touch the Strawberry Fantask that's Ray's." Frost told the girls at the back. Yang gestured the photo album at the mirror as he looked at it as he stopped at a red light. "Can we look through it?" Yang asked as she looked at Frost, He nods slowly as he knows what they were going to find in there. They may as well find out about it now then later. "Sure...it's not like I look at that old thing from time to time." As the girls at the back flipped open the album. They saw photos of VAA smiling happily as a banner in the photo said " **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FISHER**!" With the VAA members with him as he blew out the cake. The next page was a slightly older one with them on a boat fishing with a marker writing " **Just Fishing with the Fisher and Friends**!" Ruby smiled widely as she asked "Are you guys really that close?" Frost sighed and smiled back, this girl wanted to find the past of the VAA members but they were not as bright as they were in the photos to that he just responds "Yea..."

But Ruby turned another page and there was a 5th person with a halo drawn in marker, she didn't want to ask about the halo so she just turned the page. The man appeared again with a halo drawn in marker. Yang took notice of this and couldn't hold herself. "Who's the guy with the marker halo?" Frost eyes turned dark as he whispered "Akagemolyc The Unforgiving Cold..." As he pulled out the car keys and stepped out of the car at the docking bay. "We're here..." He said sadly as he fondled a keychain in his hand. "OH OH HE IS THE STRONGEST PERSON IN THE MASTER RANKINGS! HE WAS ALSO A MEMEBER OF YOU'RE GROUP HE IS SOOOOO COOL! WHERE IS HE?! HE IS NOT IN THE DEN! MAYBE HE IS ON A GRAND ADVENTURE FIGHTING EVIL!" Ruby said as she did some martial arts while having some 'watchha' sounds to follow up. Frost gripped the keychain and muttered just loudly enough for the girls to hear "He's dead..."

Ruby turned to him and gazed at him. "Ruby he has been dead for almost 2 years now... we can't announce the death but I can tell you he died."

"B-but he is the strongest..." Ruby stuttered as she just got struck that one of her idols just died. "Everyone dies Ruby... even the strongest of the strong will eventually die someday. Now your airship is here, I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said as he walked to his car as the girls walked on to the airship with Ruby still slightly scared from find out Akagemolyc death.

(Back at the Den...)

Connor sat down with Ronny and Fisher. Ronny took out a golden orb from a compartment under the table. As Connor's eyes widen as he saw the orb he knew what it was, the Apple of Eden. "I assume you know what this ball does? Because it seems you have seen it before." Ronny said as he passed it to him but Connor refused to touch it but he asked "How did you acquire this?" Connor's eyes glared but Ronny just replied in a bored tone "We only have this... we lost two pieces for this..." Connor was in shock that there are more pieces then just the apple but Fisher came in and just went straight to the point. "Listen... the Templars are here in this world as well. I know you Assassins fight them but as of right now you are too weak to fight against them." He just pointed it out straight in his face. Connor stood up and stared the man down "Is that so? I have taken lives of many Templars, what makes you think that these men are leagues beyond compared to the others?" Connor pulled back his hood to show his full face with a dead serious look that was almost plastered to his face as he stares intensely into Fisher's eyes.

"Connor... I did not mean to offend you but the reason why we wanted to tell you it is because their top soldiers are stronger compared to us even if is just by a small margin. We can't afford to take this risk again." Fisher replied as he gripped his left bracer that had a splash of dried bloodstain on them. Connor looked at them with great concern in his eyes, he knew that Fisher and his team were leagues above him but for the Templars to wield such power is insane. Connor remembered in the other timeline when Washington has the one Piece of Eden and was already able to bring the citizen of New York and Boston to its knees. He could not even begin to think on what could happen if they had two and the power that is far beyond him.

"Well were screwed..." Zeke said as he rung out of nowhere admitting defeat.

"What do you propose we do?" Connor asked with his normal stoic tone but there were hints of concern in his tone as he clenched his fist tightly and grit his teeth. Fisher placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled gently before he slowly released his grip on him and spoke "We will train you! We may not be able to beat them but you can. You're much stronger then you believe yourself to be." He smiled as he looked at the hooded man with content. "Starting tomorrow, you'll head back to Beacon but you will be taking a separated combat class from them and you will train with us before and after classes. Now we should actually start now... come to the Emerald Forest, we'll take Ray's car." Fisher said as he ran towards the ladder and scaled it with ease.

(Emerald Forest-3:30pm)

Connor and Fisher have reached the edge of the forest that had a sign that said "KEEP OUT! DANGER!" But Fisher just sighed and walked past the sign as he gestured Connor to follow him but Connor was quite reluctant in following him because he was the man that betrayed him and he expects him to follow him into a danger zone. "Come on... we need to meet Rogey at 8 don't we? Hurry up!" As he walked further into the dense forest. Connor let out a sigh and walked along. Soon after they have reached an opening. Once Connor had seen the light at the end of the dense forest he was hit with a breeze of cold fresh air as the light blinded him. His eyes fluttered open, he was at a loss for words as he looked around, he was utterly stunned by the sheer beauty of nature. The waterfall had a loud roaring sound as the water crashes to the bottom. The flowers and trees sway peacefully as the breeze blew passed them. "This place... is wonderful." Connor said in awe as he looked around taking in every single detail of the falls. Fisher smiled as he walked over to him and said "Welcome to Temporal Falls... where in here time doesn't move one day in here is about one second in the outside world but do not worry you can't age in here because in here there is no flow of time there is only time." Fisher said as he tried to explain the logic behind the Temporal Falls but Connor was freaking out about the whole time not moving. "What?! You mean to say that in here time does not move?! Why is the water moving?!" Connor pointed at the waterfall as he began to try to process it.

"Connor! Calm down and let me explain... WOAH hot milf alert!" He was suddenly stumped by the hot babe that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Ratonhnhaké:ton... my child what he said it true but the way he told you is completely wrong! There is time here but it is a pocket universe in this place time moves but not as fast as you may thing as he said one day here is one minute outside." Ambrosia walked to him and snuggle him but this time she felt his touch and she withdrew slightly. " _ **I-I... can feel him..."**_ She muttered with happiness as she hugged him roughly suffocating him with her large bosom. " _ **Yes Ratonhnhaké:ton! Mommy is here!"**_ Ambrosia shouted with joy as she forces Connor deeper into her bosom. "Fmmdmrmdm!" Connor muffled his words as he was trying to gasp for air. A blue spear was aimed at Ambrosia but she dodged it as she turned around there was a man in a suit and dress pants looking at her with a slight look of disgust. " _ **Woman you're going to kill him but I am surprised that we are able to obtain a physical form here...**_ " Zeke said as he flexed his body.

Connor who was now on the floor gasping for air. "You... have my thanks... Zeke." Connor thanked the wolf spirit as Zeke raised his hand and waved it off " _ **It's all good... Ratonhnhaké:ton**_."

Fisher looked at the two with great interest but more towards Zeke and his blue spear. As Fisher walked up to him, Zeke glared him down and spat " _ **Whaddya want traitor?**_ " Fisher smiled darkly as he unsheathes his Seraph's Branding from the holster, he whispered to Zeke "Fight me."

" _ **Oh... is that what you want**_? Well I would gladly give you a beating right NOW!" He lunged towards him but Fisher nimble dodged to the side. Zeke formed a blue spear in his hand and threw it towards him however Fisher just stood there as the spear was racing towards him. " _ **Foolish idiot...**_ " Zeke muttered with a smile as he looked toward Fisher who has a spear inches in front of his face.

But suddenly all went silent as Zeke, Connor and Ambrosia stood there in disbelief.

He caught it but there was blood seeping through his hand as he stopped the spear. "Ughhh... that hurts." He hissed in pain as he crushed the spear. " _ **How did you manage to do that**_?!" Zeke shouted to him in frustration but Fisher just smiled and spoke "Just like I thought, you have a physical form but your powers are not at its full potential. Because you're still linked with Connor and Connor doesn't have the Aura to maintain your full power but you are both currently not needed to I will cancel you back to his mindscape." Fisher said as he smiled sadly at the spirits as he snapped his fingers they begin to fade. "But I'll call if I need you..."

"Now let's get down to training!" Fisher grinned as he tossed him a jacket similar to Connor's but as soon as he caught it he fell to the floor just by the sheer weight of it. "What is this? It quite heavy..." Connor said as he barely could lift it up falling once again. "It's about 80 kilograms of sand in a compact capsule, on each limb there will be about 80 kilograms of sand to slow you down. This will help your limbs to be much nimbler yet still retaining that power of strength and because you will have to use Aura to help you it also increases your Aura Capacity until your body is able to get used to it. Now the only way to pass this is to hit me, I will not use any Aura and I will be wearing my own weighted gear while fighting you. Sound fair?" Fisher explained to Connor as he wore the weighted jacket. He could barely move. He was not able to even lift his hand. "Ambrosia... please lend me your strength." Connor muttered as he begun to feel his body getting stronger as he begun to lift his body up right and charged towards Fisher but he dodged to the side as he tapped his chest "Tag! You're it!" and ran off.

Connor huffed out a breath of hot air and chased him. " _ **This going to be a long training session...**_ " Zeke sighed as he looks at Ambrosia in the mindscape channelling her Aura to Connor.

After 3 days or 3 minutes in the real world Connor was finally able to hit him but it was just a tap. Fisher smiled at him as Connor fell to the floor. "Good job!" Fisher smiled as he picked him up and set him on a nearby tree.

"Fisher... I wanted to ask... how did you make this place?" Connor asked as he tried to catch his breath as he looked over to Fisher who had a sad smile as he answered "Chrono's' Necklace... it is a Piece of Eden it allowed people to create rooms in the void but that's what we use it for... what the Templars... oops I fucked up..." Connor instant shot up and shout "THE TEMPLARS HAVE THIS NECKLANCE?! WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?! WE MUST STOP THEM!" Connor shouted as he ran towards the exit. Fisher lazily looked at his watch and his eyes widen as he chased after Connor "No no no no no! It's 3:33:33! He can't exit the room without me at this time or THAT will happen!" As he ran to the exit Connor was no longer there. As he walked out he saw his jacket on the floor with a small lump in the centre. Fisher lifted the jacket with one hand to find a small boy lying there. "Niá:wen!(Thank you!) It wash quites heavys under there!" Fisher glared down at the child and asked "Child... what is your name?" The child responded happily "Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

"SHIT!" Fisher shouted as his voice could be heard from the forest.

(Chapter 14-Big sisters)

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter... been busy with school work lately and if this Chapter is not up to par I am sorry I just need to progress the story a bit.**_


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter 14-Big Sisters Pt.1) 

There was no doubt that Fisher has once again fucked up, as he turned Connor into a child. "Shit… Ratonhnhaké:ton? How old are you?" Fisher asked as he slowly approached the child with care as Connor looked at him with a smile, he replied with a happy voice as he skipped around the older man "I am four!" Fisher had to do something but he received a call on his scroll as he whipped out his scroll he answered with a very startled tone as he saw the caller's name. "H-hey Ray… what's up man?" Without even taking a moment, Kashuni responded loudly in a fit of anger " **YOU FUCKING STOLE MY CAR! THAT'S WHAT'S UP! DUDE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING LICENCE FOR THAT SHIT! IF MY CAR GETS TOWED I WILL SHOVE ENVY SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU WILL BE COUGHING SHARDS OF RED METAL FOR WEEKS ON END!"** However, before he could continue he heard a child laughing over the phone as he calmed down for a moment and asked out of pure curiosity "Erm bro? It's not Saturday so you're not at the child orphanage doing work. Why is there a child laughing behind you?"

" _Buddha…what have I done in my past life to deserve this kind of bullshit!"_ Fisher thought as he took a deep breath and sighed.

(In the Buddhist Section of Heaven)

" _ **O Fisher**_ … _ **you are just plagued with bad timing."**_ As Buddha suddenly just received a message from Jesus as he read the message his eyes fill with a raging fire as he calmingly sets the scroll down and calmly told his Arhats (Buddha's Students) " _ **I am heading to the Christian Section. I will not be back for three days."**_ But before he walked out of the Heavenly Gateway he looked at one of his newer students and spoke " _ **Please while I am gone… protect the heavenly treasures. Too many have fallen into the mortal world. They call them 'Pieces of Eden', I shall be off!"**_ As he oldest student Dragon called out to him to ask what is so urgent that he has to leave the Buddhist's Over watch. Buddha turned to face his student as he looked at him and answered calmly with a voice full of kindness and passion " _ **Dragon, I've been challenged to a game of poker by J! I need time to unwind from my duties, plus Noah, Gabriel, Mary and Chrono are going and J making Rock-a-bread and Water-o-Wine! What makes you think I would turn this down?!"**_ Buddha did not even waiting for a response and just dashed through the Gate.

(Back to the plot)

"Erm…it's a kid?" Fisher response while sweating bullets as he looked at Connor with a forced smile.  
"That much I know…wait. You fucked up again. What happened?" Ray said calmly over the phone but Fisher could clearly hear the amount of 'Fuck you' in his voice. "No I didn't!" Fisher stated as he stomped his foot on the ground as Connor fell from the tree from the small quake that Fisher cause. He hit his head on the floor. "WAAH!" He begun to bawl loudly as Fisher gave him the 'shush' hand sign but Ray already knew " **Fisher you have 5 seconds…I heard that crying it sounds like 4-year-old and you better."  
** "It's Connor…" As soon as Fisher said that the call went dead. Fisher sighed as he looked at Connor who was still crying as he walked over to him he heard a running noise but chose to ignore it as he was about to pick Connor up " _ **DEADZONE DYNAMIC KICK!"**_ As Ray flew into to the scene and kicked him in the face as Fisher's face concaved for a moment as he flew to a tree. "Buhg!" Fisher grunted as he split the tree in half with his head and another one and the next one plus the next one.

"Fisher! Are you alive?" Ray called out to him as he walked over to Connor but before facing Connor he heard from a distance "I think I hit my balls but other than that I am good!" Ray nodded calmly that he didn't kill his friend. Ray turned to Connor as he looked at the child cower in fear and back towards a tree as Ray took a step closer, Connor took a step back. "Hey kid…I am a friend; trust me I am nice." Ray stuck out a hand for a warm greeting but he received nothing.

"No! Only mean people hit nice people! You hit the nice man! You're not nice!" Connor said as he stuck out his tongue and folded his arms while turning his head away from Ray. "You show him Connor!" Ray heard Fisher's voice in the distance as he was walking back to the group. But the child looks at both of the grown men in confusion. "Who's Connor?" Both of the man looked at each other and said at the same time "That's your English name." As they look at each other and looked back at Connor for a response.  
"Really?! Niá:wen! (Thank you) I always wanted an English name!" He said happily as he skipped around. "Please tell me you have the Apple so that I may reset his memories at least up to this age?" Fisher pleaded as Ray pulled out the Apple and clanked it against Connor's forehead as soon as it was done Connor stood there in shock "Ista… Achilles… Raké:ni (Father)… Faulkner…" As he remembered all of them he looked up at them with tears streaming down his face as he stared them down with a very dark and depressing glare even for a feat of a child "Everyone I had loved always die… why?" He muttered depressingly as he clawed the dirt below him. Fisher looked at him and asked "Do you want more of your love ones to pass on?" He said in a rather wise tone it was a step away from his usual laid back tone as he looks down at the boy with a soft frown. "But they are all dead! I killed my father! All is loss! Achilles died without me being there for his last words! I was not able to save Ista from the burning flames of that fateful day! **I GIVE UP!"**

As soon as the child said that he received a backhand to the face. "Fisher!" Ray cried out as he witnessed Connor being back hand smacked as he held on to his friend but he shrugged him off. " **If you truly think that way, then they deserved to die and all their efforts of helping you just disappears into nothing."** Fisher said with an overpowering voice as he looked down on the crying child who placed his hand on the smacked area. "Listen there are people who still care and those who have passed on for you… still do. Do you remember the girls who are still waiting for you now? They care and would you want to let them down?" Fisher asked as he stood up and walked back towards the car area. Connor whose mind-set has been back to 4-year-old logic, smile and shook his head and followed him. "Wait… BITCH GET AWAY FROM THE DRIVER SEAT!"

As he follows soon. They took a drive to Beacon on the way there, Fisher who was riding shotgun with Connor on his lap told Connor something that made him giggle and nod happily. "Yea if you say that it would make them very happy…" He told the kid as he looked at Ray with a cheesy grin but Ray just sighed at Fisher's child-like personality but then he remembered that Fisher from 3 years ago. He was a depressed piece of shit. Ray reminded himself that his happiness may not always be. Best if he enjoys it while it last.

As they reached Beacon after a short air flight as they touched down, Connor ran out of the airship with pure excitement. "WAHH~ It looks so big!" Connor looked around as he just took every moment of Beacon, as Connor's eyes shifted over to the Tower his eyes widen "Oh! Oo! Can we go to the Tower! Ray please!" The child Assassin begged the chubby man as he pulled his arm. "Best we inform Ozzy on what has happened…" Ray whispers softly so that Connor couldn't hear him but Fisher could so he smiled back at Ray but suddenly Fish felt a surge of pain in his left eye. "ARGH! NO! NOT NOW!"

(Vision of The Past)

" **I said GO! I can hold him off!"** A man turned to face Masali, Frost and Fisher as he pointed at the tunnel as he turned back in front to face an oncoming threat. Frost looked at him with an angered look as he shouted at the man "No! You will die! You can't do this by yourself! He is too strong!" He looked at the bomber man and frowned "Fine but if anything happens, take a hike." He said with a sharp tone as everyone nodded as they drew their weapons. Fisher stepped forward and charged his Aura till it's colour turned white " **BY THE CELESTIAL DECREE! I CALL UPON MY STRENGTH!** _ **CELESTIAL AURA!"**_

"Fisher… that form is the berserker's calm state." Kai stated as he stares at his friend who had just transformed in front of them. As Kai looked over to the other side, he noticed a hooded figure waltzing out from the exit. "EVERYONE BACK AWAY! HE COMING!" Masali shouted as he whipped out his guns and aimed it at him. His gun announced " _ **DIVINE ARROW**_ : **READY!"** As he pulled the trigger the barrel of the gun fired a blinding white arrow towards the hooded figure but he just stood there as the shot hit him it spilt into two and hit the side of him. Masali lowered his gun in shock as he backed away slightly as sweat begun to form on his face out of pure fear.

The hooded figure just vanished and reappeared in front of Masali and kicked him in the face as he flew to the wall.

(Back to the present…)

"Fisher! Oi Fisher!" Ray called out his name as he was still on the ground. Fisher looked up at him with his left eye glowing a luminous blue. "A injured maiden is close… not in danger but close. We need to go see Ozpin to tell him about Connor." He muttered as his eye turned back to his normal brown. "Are you sure you're fine because the last time this happened, you went crazy." Ray said as he gripped Connor's hand tightly. "I am fine… just bring me to Ozpin, Tell him about Connor and it's all good."

Connor tugged his Fisher's sleeve and asked in a cute and childish voice "Are you ok?" but a voice still full of concern as he held on to Fisher's sleeve. Fisher patted his head gently as he smiled "I am ok, really! Now let's go to the big tower!" Fisher said as he took Connor's hand and begun walking but Ray just stood there for a moment. " _Fisher… that was a vision of the past, you don't just brush off things like that. You said 'There was a wounded maiden close by…' Are you going to search for it this 'Season Maiden' that has been foretold by legends and fairy tales?"_ Ray thought as he walked slowly towards Beacon Tower.

(Beacon Tower-5:00 pm)

As Connor and Ray entered the lift, Fisher told them to move up first as they left Fisher inspected the lift and took a closer look. "Mistral Tech?" As he looked into the lift with Technic Aura, he moved his hand over the 'up' button. "Military Mistral Tech… Ironstick is involved? Ozpin… what have you been hiding for the past few months?" He stood up as the lift came down to the first floor but as he stepped in, Fisher didn't press any of the floor buttons, instead he pressed the floor buttons in order 2-5-1-3-15-14 ( _ **If anyone knows why is the code are these numbers, make a guess)**_ , as he finished pressing the numbers, a small scanner came out of the speaker. Fisher gazed at and sighed "Fucking fingerprint scanner…" Fisher pushed it back into the speaker as he pressed floor 15.

(Ozpin's Office)

"Care to explain this, Fisher?" Ozpin gestured to the kid bouncing on his sofa. "Grandpa Ozpin! Grandpa Ozpin!" Connor called out to the older huntsman as he tilted slightly to the side when he heard Grandpa. For a moment Ozpin had a tick on his forehead as he turned to Connor and told him "Connor you may address me as Mister or Professor Ozpin, I will not tolerate any type other nicknames."  
Connor looked down on the floor as he apologised cutely "I am sorry Mr Ozpin." As Connor walked back to the sofa and plopped himself on it as he sunk into it.  
Ozpin looked at Fisher as Fisher looked back at him and sighed "I took him to Temporal Falls… and he exited the Falls when it was exactly 3:33:33 pm, which him not being a holder of a Chrono Fragment exiting that area would cause you to turn back into a child. Before you ask anything of me! Yes, I forgot and fucked up."

Fisher finished his explanation as he awaited Ozpin's answer as he looks at Fisher with a tired gaze as he took a sip of his coffee. As Ozpin removed his lips from the coffee mug and sighed once more "Honestly… I am no longer surprised by your blunders, it has happened too often for me to even be surprised anymore."  
( _ **Play-Undertale OST - It's Raining Somewhere Else)**_

As Fisher looked at Ozpin with a slightly sour face but then he remembered something as he called for Ray who was sitting with Connor the whole time stood up.

"Ray… bring Connor to the girls and explain what has happened and call Roger we are not having dinner at Hans'… can you do it now? I wish to be with Ozpin alone…" Fisher said in a serious tone as he stared Ozpin down intensely, Ray nodded as he gripped Connor's hand and walked out of the room as the lift door closed the room was overcoming by a still silence as both men stared each other down.

"So… how long has it been since you got it?" Ozpin asked as he lifted his coffee mug to his face but didn't take a sip of the coffee as if he was smelling the aroma as he awaited the white monk robed man to answer. Fisher walked to the window with his eyes half closed as he stares into the evening sun through the window as he placed his hand on his bloodstained bracer, slowing moving his hand around it. "It's been 4 years and 2 years since we told you guys…" As he looked over to Ozpin with a slight frown as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Kai Wen told the girls about Akage but he said two years… why?" Ozpin looked at the Staff-Wielding Warrior as he told him about how that 4 years ago was the year Kai Wen destroyed Mount Esion and it would seem far too coincidentally for it to be true. Ozpin nodded his head as he agreed that it was true too many people would find it strange. But Fisher gulped down his spit and asked in a slightly soft but serious tone "You know about what Akagemolyc gave to me. 'The Season Guardian's Power'… this unheard legend about the Season Maidens was the Guardians they protected the Maidens from harm." Fisher repeated what his old friend told him the moments after he passed his powers on to him as he tightens his grip on his bloody bracer as his left eye glowed with an ice blue colour.

"I felt a maiden… close to death nearby but something is keeping her alive…" Fisher told Ozpin as the ice blue faded back into onyx black, Ozpin who looked at him with a now serious look and merely said this "Listen… Fisher, you are now a Guardian with the power of winter. I do have a maiden whose life hangs on the line but I assure you she is saved and she will be well taken care of." Ozpin said as he looked into his empty coffee mug and sighed but Fisher looked at the older man and gave him a nodded but as he was about to leave he turned around and asked "If you fail and allow the power to go into the wrong hands… not even I can stop them, for your own sake Ozpin… next time when my team and I gather here. We will get access to that lower floor."

As Fisher left Ozpin was left there as he refilled his mug with a cup of lukewarm coffee as he pressed the cup against his lips and just gulped it all in one shot as he whispers to himself "There is already someone who holds half of her powers… and she will approach soon."

(End Song)

(RWBY's Dorm Room-5:00pm)

'Knock knock' the sound of the door went as the girls all dropped their Uno cards by the sudden knock of the door. Yang stood up with a slightly disappointed face as she was about to win the round for the 5th time in a row. "There goes my winning streak…" She mumbled softly as she turned the knob on the door and opened it with Ray standing there.

"Wassup Mr. K? Are you here to drop off Connor?" She asked as she looked around for that big oaf but found nothing. "Don't tell me you sent him on another mission…" Yang said with a slight flare in her tone and Blake instantly glared at Ray but Ray just sweat dropped and told Yang. "I am here to drop him off but something has happened to him…"

As Ray stepped aside there was a small boy in a blue long sleeved teddy bear shirt holding on to Ray's thigh. Yang stared at the child for a moment, suddenly it came to her it was Connor because of her dream about Connor's past. "C-Connor? Is that you…" As Yang reached for him but he backed away slightly. "Y-Yang-Nee-Chan?" Connor stuttered as he let go of Ray's leg and waddled to her in a cute manner.

" _Fisher… you had to teach him the Nee-Chan didn't you_?" Suddenly Yang scooped him into her arms and hugged him with a very sisterly feel "KYAH~ He's soooo CUTE!" As Yang shouted the rest of the girls ran out.

(Moment after bring him and explain to the girls what happened…)

"So… Fisher fucked up and turned Connor into a kid? And you guys want us to take care of him?" Yang said while Blake and Weiss stared at Connor who was playing with Ruby's cape as he covered himself with it and rolled into a human roll with only his head and feet popping out of the cape roll. 

"I am a log!" Connor explained with a cute anime cat face as he rolled towards Weiss. "Hello! Weiss-Nee-Chan, how are you feeling today?" Connor asked as he stared at the older girl with puppy like eyes. Weiss blushed heavily by how cute he looked as she picked the 'Connor roll' up and hugged him "Yes! I am feeling very happy today!"

As Weiss snuggled the child in her arms as Connor laid his head back and rested on her chest. "So… why do you need us to take care of him?" Yang asked as she folded her arms at the cat store owner. Ray sweat drops for a moment as he shudders as he spoke

"Do you know what my wife would do to me if I brought home a child that was not mine?" Yang just looked at the huntsman with a strange look.

"She would shove Schnelle Splitter down my throat whilst saying Ich wusste, dass du mich betrogen mit einer anderen Frau! (I knew you cheated on me with another woman!)" Yang didn't understand a word Ray said but it sounded scary but before she could say anything there was someone at the open door of the dorm.

"Ja, that is what I've said if this untreue ehemann (Unfaithfully husband) brought home another child that was not my own…" A beautiful blonde haired woman standing at the as she saturated into the room as she pulled Ray's ear and spoke to the girls "Mr Kashuni will be taking off now, he has to go spend time with his daughter. Abschied (Farewell)." As she pulled her husband out of the room with him shouting in protest.

As she left Connor unrolled and freed himself from the cape and ran to Yang and grabbed her arm. "Come on! Let's go outside and play!" As Connor yanked Yang's arm but she stood firm and said to Connor in a soft and very sisterly tone "Connor… it's late, we can go out tomorrow. Okay?" As Yang gestured for the child to go inside the room, she extended a hand to the child as he took it and waddled in with her as the girls continued to stare at him. Till Connor saw Blake "Kitty!"

He got scared, ran towards Weiss and hid behind her. All the girls looked at Connor with a strange look even Blake was slightly shocked as she jumped down from her bed on the top bunk. Connor looked at her with a blush on his face as he pointed at her "She makes me play funny games! Games that touch my **birdy** and the Village Elders told me to not let anyone touch your **birdy** unless you're married!" Connor exclaimed as he continues to pointed at the Cat Faunus.

Everyone in the room stared at Blake as a deadly silence. Yang eyes widen with a fury in her eyes as she looked at Connor with a red face flushed with anger but spoke calmly "Connor? Can you tell us what was the game like?"

Yang stared Blake down as she made that statement, Blake who was now in a very uncomfortable situation was sweating bullets as the glares rained down on to her. "She grabbed **birdy** and when like this!" Connor begun to do the gesture of moving his fist up and down.

"Then **birdy** became bigger! Then she started to lick it and do other weird things… with her flo-MRFFFFFFF!" But before Connor could finish Blake tackled him as she shouted "NO! DO NOT CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE!" Blake stopped the child by covering his mouth as she tried to knock him over but Connor sidestepped. "Kitty no touch **birdy** anymore!" Connor said as he ran to Yang and hid behind her. "Connor can you be a dear and put these on? I'll promise that if you do, I'll read you a bedtime story." Yang said once again in a very sisterly voice as she handed him earmuffs, Connor nodded and smiled as he put them on.

"YOU RAPED HIM?! BLAKE WHAT THE FUCK!? HE WAS STILL AN ADULT WHEN YOU RAPED HIM, RIGHT?!" Yang shouted as she pointed at Blake who had a guilt-filled face as she looked at all the girls and nodded "He was… still an adult… but it's just… I just…" Blake refused to speak the last word for her sentence as she blushed deeply when she looked over to Connor just sitting there looking at Yang wondering what she was saying with such a cute expression.

"Just what Blake?! JUST WHAT?!" Yang shouted as she looked down on Blake as Blake had a rather soft smile when she looked at Connor, she slowly turned to him and pointed at her ears for Connor to take the earmuffs off. Connor looked at her with a slight hesitation in his eyes but complied and took them off.

"Connor… I am sorry, maybe if I had controlled myself better that game would have never happened." But Connor didn't speak a single word after he heard 'controlled' as memories of that day flooded back into his mind but now he was a child he could not understand what his older self was saying but he remembered that Blake drunk a vial of aphrodisiac but his child-like mind was unable to process what was that but he knew that it changed her attitude towards him. More aggressive, more strange… till he waddled over to her and hugged her.

The girls were shocked at this, Blake felt the warm embrace of the youngling but she was slightly confused because a moment ago he afraid of her but now he is warmly hugging her.

Till he looked at Blake in the eyes and muttered cutely as he nuzzled himself in her breast "I am sorry… I forgot that Kitty Blake is nice… Connor is sorry… he forgot that you drink the pink stuff…" Connor said as the girls' hearts melted his honest apology.

" _DAWWWW~_ " All the girls thought as Blake hugged him back but Yang raised a brow and asked about pink liquid. As the girls stopped thinking the young child for a moment and begun to ponder about the pink liquid.

"Well to tell you the truth, I wanted her to rape him anyway just see his reaction being raped. So I left her a vial of aphrodisiac" Housecall who had been standing at the door for the past few minutes as he limped in to the room as he looked at Connor with a slightly disgusted look "Ugh… hate kids. Anyway I am here to tell you that he can't be changed back till next week because the day he was changed needs to happened on the same day and at the same time, on next Sunday 3:00pm sharp we will take him away from you. Don't get too attached to him… he will remember every single thing you do to him and here…" Housecall took out of his pocket, five Letters of Excuse and glared at them "Each of you will spend a day with him for the next week as we can't have all of you missing class, so one of you will miss each day so that your teammates can tell you what's going on." Housecall sighed in a grumpy tone as he walked out.

"Wait Doctor! There are five and there is a spare day, what do you do with that?" Weiss told off the doctor as Housecall turned around and grunted "The fifth day is up to the squirt. He decides who he wants to spend the day with… and the last day will be spent with one of the VAA members. Day one is almost over and your letters have dates so which one you took will be your day." Housecall sighed as he slowly walked out of the room.

The girls looked at their slips of paper.

(Monday-Yang)  
(Tuesday-Blake)  
(Wednesday-Ruby)  
(Thursday-Weiss)

"AW YEAH! First!" As Yang ran to Connor and hugged him as she lifted him up in the air. "We're gonna have so much fun! I can bring you out to play, take you shopping and eat tasty snacks all over Vale!" Connor who was enjoying being lifted was giggling as Yang swung him around till she caught a smell of Connor.

"Fwooh! You reek Connor! Bath time!" Yang stopped for a moment as she felt glares from Ruby, Weiss and Blake as they glared at Yang as she was walking towards the shower room. "What is it guys?" Yang turned around while Connor was holding her hand. "I think it is only fair to let Connor choose who he wants to take a shower with." Blake told of Yang as she stared the child with a small smile. "Fine… you guys are such a pain. Connor? Connor?!" Suddenly the child was gone with the door wide open.

(With Connor in the hallway)

"I am hungry…" Kid Connor said as he roamed around the hallway as he continued walking he saw a group of young men and decide to ask them if they knew where to get food. "Excuse me? Do you know where I can find some food?" Connor asked the burnt orange haired male who seems to be the leader of the group. The leader turned to him and scoffed "What do you want, you little shit?" Cardin said as he looked at Kid Connor.

"I asked if you know where I could find some food…" He asked nicely as he looked at the boys hopefully. As team CRDL exchanged looks, their faces lit up with an evil smile. "Sure little buddy! What's your name?" Cardin asked in a very fake happy tone as he stared down Connor who is now very scared to answer but he answered anyway

"Connor…" Suddenly Cardin's face darken as he punched Connor in the gut. "Connor… huh? You must be his younger brother, time to pay him back for breaking my legs!"

As he kicked Connor on to the floor but the rest of the team did not partake in the beating instead they were laughing at the poor child getting beaten. "Stop! Pleas-AH!" But his plead was interrupted by Cardin brutally stepping on his kneecap. "Now time to pay the debt back in full!" As he applied more pressure on to Connor's knee.

 **"MALLANU ANKEVAR!"** Was heard as Cardin was shot with an ice-cold potato that knocked him down. "Sup I am one of your new teachers the name's Kai Wen and this is my Potato Gun. Now tumigil ka (Fuck off.)" Team CDRL backed off slowly as they saw Kai Wen walked towards Cardin as he reached to Cardin's body and picked him up. "I wonder if I hit you through this window, how far will you fly?" Kai Wen unsheathed his Hell's Wrath as he tossed Cardin into the air

"Maghanda! Unahan! (Get Ready! Fore!)" As he smacked Cardin with his weapon as Cardin flew out of the window and was still going till he was no longer in sight. "So who's next?"

Everyone of CDRL already fled the scene when they saw their leader become a baseball. Kai walked over to the beaten child as he was curled up on the floor crying as he just curled there as Kai stared down at him. "Where are his caretakers? Iresponsable babae. (Irresponsible girls.)" As he said that the group appeared they saw Connor curled up on the floor as Weiss rushed to his side "Connor… are you okay?" But Connor just backed away from them in fear that he was going to get beaten up again but he just saw Weiss and hugged her "Weiss… Weiss! I… scared… hit me for no reason…"

Weiss just kneeled down and hugged him in a sisterly manner as she wrapped her arms around the small child as she slowly stroked his hair. "There there, big sister is here… and she will protect you…" Connor hugged her back as he gazed into her eyes and muttered "You… promise? *sniff*".

Weiss smiled softly as she allowed her native tongue slip out "Oui, mon mignon petit Connor (Yes, my cute little Connor.)" As she realised that she allowed her second language to slip she covered her mouth but she looked at Connor who had blood on his teeth but was giving her a soft smile that just melted her heart.

The rest of the girls were shocked at Weiss was acting like it was the first time they've seen her like this. Kind, Protective, Caring and Loving. Weiss picks Connor up and asked him "How about we go take a bath and have some dinner?" Connor gazed at her with a toothy grin as he nodded. As they walked off Kai Wen was watching that whole scene unfold as he muttered with a smile "I guess not all Schnees are bad."

As the girls were walking back to their room Weiss was still carrying Connor in her arms as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I never seen you act this strange Weiss. Why are you acting this way?" Ruby asked with a curious tone as she walked in front of her.

Weiss gently stroked Connor's hair as she replied in a very unusual soft and kind tone "I have a big sister too; she was strict but loving. I never understood why was she so strict about not letting me do anything I wanted but then I realised after I saw Connor hurt, I finally got it. It was to keep me safe." Weiss had a ghost of a smile as she looked at the child and once again stroked his head.

Blake and Yang looked at each other and whispered, "You think that Weiss is a little creepy when she's acting all nice?" Yang asked Blake silently as she whispered but Blake just chuckled as she responded "It's only natural for her to do that, she can finally act like someone she looks up to. I once had someone quite similar…" Blake said as she had a flashback.

 **(Flashback-4 years ago)**

The forest was dark and cold on a winter night at the White Fang camp as Blake was shivering as she was near the bonfire and she sneezed

"What's the matter Blake?" A voice could be heard as Blake looked up to see a tall man with red hair with a Grimm mask approached her and sat down next to her. "Nothing Adam… just a little cold." Blake replied but continued to shiver. Adam began to unbutton his jacket and draped it over Blake.

"Here. This will keep you warm." Adam smiled until he heard a voice that was drunk and rude "Oi A'dam! Cmere yea big bull, when yer done with that harlot of yours, Big man wants to have a word with ya!" A man with a jacket with a tri-cone hat appeared with a Smith's Hammer in his hand.

Adam stared coldly as he stood up with only a black T-shirt on as he scowled at the man "Thomas Hickey… what does he want now?" Adam walked past him with no struggle walking through the snowy ground.

Blake stood up and ran to him but was stopped by Hickey "Best is yer not follow sweet'eart, yer a little young to get with us. Unless you want just open yer legs and lemme…" But before he could finish the sentence Adam stepped in with a blade at Hickey's neck.

"Oi relax I was having a little joke!" Hickey raised his hands in surrender as Adam lowered his blade.

Hickey pushed Adam away and walked off in a fit. "Oi Bullhead! Best not to keep the man waitin!" Hickey said as he walked off with Adam following behind but as he was about to leave he gave Blake a warm smile as he waved goodbye.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Oh yeah? Well what happened to him?" Yang asked as she looked at Blake while opening the room door but Blake had a tear in her eye. Yang stopped for a moment as she looked at her Faunus friend she looked like she didn't want to remember what happened to him. " _Maybe he died protecting her?"_ Yang thought as she went back to opening the door.

(Later…)

"I WANT TO SHOWER HIM!" Blake shouted as she hugged Connor tenderly as she rubbed her face against Connor. But Yang snatched him from Blake's arms and cuddled him. "NO I WILL SHOWER HIM!" Yang carried him until Weiss swapped Connor with a watermelon as she walked back to the bathroom but then he was stolen by Ruby with her speed Semblance.

"EVERYONE! CHILL LET CONNOR PICK!" Yang flared up slightly but Connor instantly tugged Weiss's skirt. The rest of the girls were shocked that he picked Weiss out of all of them. Yang asked "Connor darling? Why Weiss and not the rest of us?"

Connor gave a toothy grin as he pointed at Weiss "Because, Weiss smells nice."

"…" Was what the other three girls had in mind but Weiss just smiled at Connor but Connor noticed this and just looked at Weiss with a childlike smile full of innocence and uncorrupted thoughts, it was almost the purest facial expression the girls have ever seen.

"Big sister Weiss is very pretty when she smiles." Connor spoke with a truthfully expression.

Weiss was flustered by that comment as she walked over to him and kneeled down to his eye level, as they met eye to eye. Weiss slowly closed in on his face and kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet little Connor… if you continue to be like that maybe you will get more forehead kisses but now let's go take a shower.

(Temporal Falls-8:30pm)

The sound of clashing metal and gunfire could be heard from the Falls of time as the waterfall roared loudly. The two men standing under the moonlight raised their weapons once more and rushed at each other again. As they clashed one of them was slowly leaking out a Black Aura from his body and an explosion came from the blade. The other male jumped back as he flared up a sparkle ice blue.

"ARH" The blue aura dashed at him but suddenly the aura just vanished and he dropped to the ground.

"Fisher?!" Kai Wen placed down his weapon and ran to check on his friend, he placed him on a nearby tree and opened a bottle of red liquid to let Fisher drink it. Fisher drank the whole thing in one shot as he dropped the bottle to the ground Fisher asked Kai "How long did I last in that state?" as he tries to catch his breath.

Kai Wen shook his head and told him with quite a sad expression "Sadly… you lasted only 5 minutes."

Fisher punched the ground and yelled at the moon "AHHHH!" With that scream his hair turned white along with his left eye changing to an icy blue and his right a bright shade of yellow. As his aura around him flared like a white flame.

"I hate this Celestial Aura! My father didn't tell me that the form of white I've achieved was the False Celestial Aura, a mere fraction of the true Celestial Aura power but this!" Suddenly his hair changed to blue but his eyes remained the same. "The True Celestial Aura it has…" But before he could finish the sentence he fell down in his knees.

"Fisher… I know you want to get him. But pushing your body to the point of hurting reaps absolutely no reward or gain. Sure you increased your time limit in the blue state but your efficiency with it has not improved at all since you gained it from training with your father!" Kai Wen shouted at him in an angry tone as he looked at Fisher.

"I promised Akage, I would kill that man. The grandmaster of the Templars of the Remnant…" As he remembered the killer's name that murdered his friend in cold blood and stole half of the Winter Guardian's power his left eye once again had an icy blue glow filled with rage and despair as he yelled at the sky with pure rage **"I WILL KILL YOU SHAY PATRICK CORMAC!"**

(Big Sisters Pt 2)

OC Summary:

Character: Fisher Assan/Lance Assan (Undercover Name)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
Weapon: Seraph's Branding (Staff)  
Semblance: Aura Booster  
Summary of Semblance: This allows the user to boost their physical or mental capabilities but only allow to boost one capability at its lowest mastery but it also weakens other capabilities. At a higher mastery of the Aura Booster it allows the user to boost most capabilities but at the cost of pushing the body to the point of breaking down. At the highest mastery, one is able to achieve godly capabilities but without excellent Aura control the power will go out of hand and cause the user to spiral into insanity.

Base Aura Booster:  
Mach: (Boosts Speed, Weakens Pain Endurance)  
Aegis: ( Boosts Strength, Weakens Speed)  
Technic: (Boosts Mental Capabilities, Weakens Strength)  
Overall Weakness: The user is only allowed to use one state in the heat of battle. Because the Aura is already set and it cannot be change unless if the user has 5 minutes to perform a Reset.

Aura Booster(Mid-Range):

Booster State: (Boosts Speed, Strength but at the cost of the users Aura)  
False Celestial Aura: (Boosts states overall to a very high level but it weakens over time. Becomes as weak as Booster if used more than 10 minutes.)  
True Celestial Aura: (Boosts states over to a high level but it will cause a lot of stress on the body to the point of extreme fatigue.

Aura Booster(Master): ?

Character Summary: Fisher is a very laidback person but he is very strict when it comes to food and other means. He was born in the City of Riso which is a city outside Remnant. Spending his years training with his father in the Temple but during his Teen Years he left to wander the world. As he wander he picked up skills like cooking and basic survival skills.


	15. Chapter 15

Big Sisters Pt.2

The scent of peppermint filled the air as the fog from the hot water slowly cleared. Weiss was sitting in a bathtub with little Connor between her legs. Connor was playing with the water as he splashed about. Weiss had her silky white hair all down as it reached her shoulders as she was rinsing her hair while she watched the young boy splash about in the tub. As Connor dipped his head in the water, he popped right back up with bubble hair. Weiss just giggled as she looked at the younger child.

"Come on Connor… let's wash your hair." Weiss spoke as she squirted shampoo on the palm of her hand.

Connor nodded. Weiss gently begun to wash his hair as he continues to giggle.

"Weiss? Why is your chest so small?" Connor asked in a very innocent voice as he faced the older female.

Weiss face turned blue for a second when she heard the question she could only look at the child. With a frown "Why would you ask?"

"Because Yang said that people with smaller chest are weaker compare to people with bigger chest!" Connor gestured about the size of her boobs as he stared at them.

Weiss was fuming as she stared at her flat chest. She begun to scrub his head slightly harder but Connor didn't really feel it. Weiss sighed as she calmed down and told the boy. "Connor… power doesn't equal to big breast. Yang lied to you, most likely just to make me angry."

Connor just looked at her and wondered _"Why does Weiss get so angry when people talk about her chest?"_

Weiss turned off the water and got up from the tub as she lifted Connor out of the tub as well and begun to dry him. After that Weiss dressed him in a white long sleeve with grey long pants. "Aren't you just the cutest little boy." Weiss said as she clasped her hands together as she looked at the boy in delight.

Connor grabbed on to Weiss hand as he walked back in the room where the rest of the girls were already in night wear. They were getting ready for supper at the mess hall. As he walked into the room he was scooped up by Ruby. "Who's a cute little boy?! Who's a cute little boy?!" Ruby said as she rubbed her cheek against Connor's. Weiss stepped out of the bathroom and snatched him away and told him "Let's get you some food."

(Teacher's Dorm-Room 09)

Fisher was standing under the shower as he thought about his lack of efficiency in the blue form. He sighed as he turned off the knob. "Kai is right… increasing the time limit has no use if I do not have efficiency to boot." He said truthfully as he dried his short dark hair.

(Outside of Room 09)

A girl with a red cherry blossom kimono approached the door set her bags down. She tapped the door with her fan. "Room 09? Yay! Found my room! I hope my roommate is nice!" As she inserted the key card into the door the light turned green and she turned the knob.

"Excuse me?" She called out but there was no answer. As she pushed her bags into the room she looked around. "Messy…" Was what she muttered out as she saw empty cup noodles, opened bag of half eaten chips and… a pole? "This is… Seraph's Branding." She whispered as she looked at the bathroom door.

"Sorry about the mess! I'll clean it up, just give me a moment!" Fisher's voice could be heard as she blushed hard "Oh my gosh! Thank you Ozpin! Thank you!" She jumped for joy as she picked his monk's robes and took a sniff. "His scent… is so enticing…" She said as she took another whiff.

Fisher stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel roll on. As water dripped down his well-toned body from his hair. "Sorry sorry! You must be my new roommate… Haiya? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ROBES?!" He shouted as he grabbed his Traditional Chinese Tunic and pants as he ran back into the bathroom.

"Ohya~ darling? Is that how you greet your new roommate?" She said with a smile as she laid down on the bed while unpacking her stuff while still hanging on to his robes.

" _Ozpin… I know I deserve punishment but this is too much! Welp best deal with it…"_ Fisher sighed as he opened the door and walked over to the mess he made and begun to clean it up. "How have you been?" He asked as he picked up an empty bottle while looking over to her.

She just stared and replied "Lonely… since you left me back in Atlas…" She looked back at him with a sad expression but he returned with a soft gaze. "You were back home, where you belonged." He said as he laid down on his bed but still was listening to her readily.

"You left me… even after you promised…" She looked down at her sheets with a harden gaze but Fisher barely notices it as he replied with a soft tone. "I thought you would just forget about me… you're a princess, you have many suitors that wish to make you their bride. You wouldn't want a washed up warrior to be your husband." Choego was shocked when he said that as she looked at him. "Forget… you? Why…? You opened my eyes to the world… the world is not all about money and that there are people truly need help and with just a little kindness, you can change a person's life for the better." She spoke as she glared at him, Fisher sighed "You still remember me telling you that?"

She nodded as he sighed loudly as he noticed that she was crawling over to his side of the bed. As she snuggled on his chest, much to his resistance he placed his hand on her head and stroked it tenderly. "I missed this…" She muttered softly as she buried herself deeper into his chest.

"Okay, I know what your game is… get your fucking hand off my crotch!" Fisher said as he pushed her off.

"Still as boring as ever, I see." She told him off to only receive a cold glare as he opened his scroll and started looking at fights. As he looked at the fighters.

"Ruby Rose, Semblance… Speed. Very quick in battle and quite skilled for a 15-year-old but she is careless." He said as he watched Ruby's sparring match as she got hit because due to her not respecting her opponents weapon range.

"Wasting of ammunition…" He muttered disappointingly as he watches Ruby wasted 17 Sniper bullets which only 3 of them hit.

"Absolutely lacking in any type of battle awareness." Choego pointed out as she came up behind him, he nodded in agreement as she continued looking.

"Reckless…" Fisher muttered as he watched Ruby just charge at her opponent without a battle plan.

"Weiss Schnee… Semblance Glyphs, fantastic reflexes, good stance, very diverse and efficient with her Semblance and dust." Fisher said as he watched Weiss' fight but he suddenly got disappointed.

"Is she really standing there and preparing her stance?!" Fisher said as he shook the scroll while Choego patted his shoulders for him to calm down.

"Not a team player… she works alone. While her team was fighting, I could see that there was teamwork between Yang and Blake but not for Weiss and Ruby. Ruby is trying to adapt to Weiss style… making Ruby very sluggish in battle." He closed the scroll and sighed.

"This is going to be a long semester…"

(Mess Hall-8:30pm)

Connor was holding Yang's hand as she stole him from Weiss and apologised for the breast joke. Connor who was happily skipping along with Yang and found a table to sit down.

"You be a good boy and wait here for the others while I get you some tater tots!" Yang said bubbly as she hopped away to join the line for food.

Connor sat there just looking around but then he saw two brown bunny ears. " _BUNNY!_ " He thought as he forgot what Yang said as he waddled over to the table where he saw the bunny ears. Just to see Velvet talking to Coco about today's mission but suddenly she felt something pulling her pyjama pants. "Hmm…" She let out a sound as she looked down to see a little boy.

"Bunny?" He said confusingly as he looked at her with huge puppy eyes. Velvet's eyes grew as she was enchanted by the cute boy. She got off from her seat and squatted down at the child. "Hi… I am… Velvet…"

"Bunny Vevet?" Connor tilted his head slightly as she looked at the older girl. She chuckled as she wiggled her finger.

"No no, Vel-vet." She separated the words for Connor so that he could say it right. He tried one more time

"Vel… Velvet! Bunny Velvet!" He giggled as he circled around her.

"Hey Vel? Watcha doing? Talking to the floor like a crazy person." Coco pulled down her indoor shades. Velvet just continue to look at the boy and finally she asked "Do you… want me to… carry you?" Connor nodded as she picked him up.

Coco saw Velvet pick up a small child and reacted as such "Velvet? The fuck is that?" Suddenly Velvet looked angry, even Coco was slightly afraid of the glare that Velvet gave.

" **Do. Not. Swear. In. Front. Of. The. CHILD**!" Velvet shot a glare towards her as she flinched.

"Fine…" She looked at the kid and smiled.

"Hey there squirt. Name's Coco Adel." She did a waved but Connor just ignored her and continue to cuddle Velvet. Coco had a moment of shock as she was ignored by the kid. "Eh? Yo kid? I am talking to you."

Connor was still giggling as he played with Velvet's hair while still ignoring Coco.

"DID ANYONE SEE A LITTLE BOY?!" A voice could be heard from a distance, in that instance Connor jumped out of Velvet's arms and ran. "Yang! Yang!" Connor cried out happily as he was running towards her.

"Where did you go, young man?" Yang asked as she looked at Connor. Connor turned and pointed at Velvet who was running towards them and said "Bunny!"

"What's up Velvet?" Yang greeted her as she stopped running and looked at Yang with a gentle smile.

"Hello Yang, is this child yours?" Velvet asked as she pointed at the child.

"Yep! Now if you'll excuse us, we have to have our supper now." Yang picked up Connor and ran off.

 _ **(Later…)**_

"Now say 'ahhhh'~" Ruby said while holding a spoonful of mashed potatoes to Connor's face as he opened his mouth wide "Ahhhh!" As he took in the spoonful. The mashed potatoes entered his mouth it just melted as he gave the girls a warm smile.

Kai Wen who was watching them eat from a distance just smiled and walked towards them.

"Do you guys like my cooking?" Kai Wen asked the girls and Connor as he gave them a bright smile.

"More!" Connor said as he slammed the tray on the table demanding more food as he looked at Kai Wen.

"Connor! That's rude. What do you say when you ask someone for food?" Weiss scolded him as she folded her arms and stared at him.

"Please?" He gave the tray to Kai Wen. Kai Wen took it and filled it with his own mashed potatoes, as he filled the tray he spoke out to the girls "All of you, besides Yang… tomorrow you're having my class and I suggest that all of you turn in early." He stood up and walked out of the mess hall.

"What was that about?" Yang asked as she fed Connor a spoonful of potatoes as she wondered why did Kai Wen tell them to get some rest. Surely his lesson was not that hard.

As the girls were done eating they carry the now sleeping child out of the mess hall but as they were walking back to their room, they encounter Ronny who was standing there having a soda can in his hand as he took a sip he asked.

"So… Kai is taking you for class tomorrow?" He asked as he looked at the girls with a slightly arrogant look.

"Yeah, what about it?" Weiss asked as she rocked Connor in her arms as she looked at the Panther Faunus while he chuckled.

"Heh… have fun." Ronny just walked off but stopped for a moment. "Hey Wang Long Dong, if you're intending to take that kid out tomorrow… watch your back." He smirked as he walked down the hall way.

"It's Yang…" She growled at him but he only responded with "Well now to me it's Wang. Capiche?" As he laughed and walked away. Leaving Yang with a face of anger. "Grrrrrr…" She growled softly.

(Back in the room -9:30 pm)  
( **Play: Shaman King musica de fundo 6 - Tomo no tasuke** )

The girls were all resting on their beds but all eyes were on the sleeping child, he was not sleeping well. He was muttering something in his sleep. "Ista… no… please Ista… don't go…" Was what the child muttered out as he shivers under the covers with his face showing the expression of struggle and pain.

Ruby looks at him with a sad expression and asked "What's Ista?" She looked to the rest of her team mates but none of them responded. However, Yang seemed like the word 'Ista' somewhat clicked with her.

Yang was in a deep trance as she remembered the dream she had about a few weeks ago. She could remember it quite clearly. The child who was sleeping next to her, running to his burning village after being beating by a group of men. As he entered the burning village the only thing that mattered to him. It was 'Ista…', no matter how hot the flames were or how difficult the obstacles were… he was dead set on getting to his 'Ista'.

As he reached the hut, there was his 'Ista' trapped underneath the rubble as he called out to her trying to lift the rubble up but no matter how hard he tried it just wouldn't move. His 'Ista' said him as he last words _"You must be strong, Ratonhnhaké:ton. You must be brave."_ But he continued to deny her final words but she didn't heed to his plead as she gripped his hand. _"You would think yourself alone, but know that I will be at your side. Always and forever."_ As she said that one of the men from his village grabbed him out of the burning hut as he struggles to break free from the man's grip shouting for him to stop and allow him to save her but the man just continued running. As Connor took one last look at his 'Ista', She whispers just loudly enough for him to her.

" _I love you…"_

Yang just looked up to her team mates with a teary eye and told them. "Ista means mom…" As Yang said that her whole team just shot her a soft stare. "Remember about a month ago I started having dreams about Connor's past? I told you that he lost his mom right? Well I just came to realise that he has been alone since he was little." Yang said with a soft and sad tone as she looked at the sleeping child.

"Sis… we lost our moms too. But look at us we're fine." Ruby told Yang but Yang just sighed in response and stared at her sister softly.

"Ruby… we're different from Connor, we had dad growing up and even if he is not around we have each other but for him. No mother… no father… no siblings. Ruby? Do you remember the nights when you came into my room because you were afraid of the sound of thunder?" Yang asked her sister as she gazed over the sleeping boy.

"Yea… I do." Ruby answered as she walked over to her sister's bed and leaned on her shoulder.

"Imagine… being alone on a stormy night and the thunder is the only thing you hear… with no one around to hug or keep you safe. We could have been like him if we didn't have each other." Yang said as she hugged her sister tightly.

" _He has been really strong… and brave just like how his mother wanted… but he chooses to keep all his emotions himself. Connor… have you always been this sad?"_ Blake thought as she hugged her pillow tightly. _"What do we have to do to get a true smile from you?"_ She continued her trail of thought.

" _Life without a family… even though father was not always there for me. He at least loved me and I have my loving mother and sister that took care of me. I kept telling myself that I was the loneliest among us but now…"_ She looked at Connor and remembered all of the moments ever since he came, he never once whined or complained about anything that was small or petty.

Yang tucked herself in with Connor by her side as she ruffles his hair she whispers gently into his ear "I promise you… Connor we'll have lots of fun tomorrow." As that was said she switched off the light and drifted off into sleep.

(Yang's Mindscape)

Yang's eyes snapped opened as she felt the lush green grass beneath her. As she sat up right to scan the area but she could only see a bonfire in front of her and nothing else but trees near a cliff. It was beautiful the view from the cliff side as she saw a waterfall and a… ship?

"Hello." A voice could be heard behind Yang. The moment when she heard the voice she whipped around to see who was that.

She looked at the woman who was there to see a woman wearing some sort of tribal wear something similar to Connor when he first met everyone. Yang narrowed down and asked the woman. "Who are you."

The woman smiled "Kaniehtí:io. But for people who do not speak my tongue call me Ziio, well only my husband calls me that." She inspected Yang as she looked at her figure, she placed her hand on her chin. "Your body will bear healthy children." She said truthfully as Yang blushed a deep shade of red when she said that.

"Erm thank you? Miss Ziio." But then she remembered her face. The woman that died during the village fire.

"YOU'RE CONNOR'S MOM!" Yang pointed at her. As the woman chuckled slightly as smiled and nodded her head. "That is correct. I am his mother…" Ziio said as she sat down on the log near the bonfire.

"But… you're dead." Yang muttered out as she stared at her but Ziio just chuckled as she looked at the blonde. "Have you not heard of life after death?" She stated as she threw a piece of wood into the fire with Yang staring at her intensely.

"But how are you here in my dreams?" Yang asked as she sat down on the opposite of Ziio awaiting the answer.

"You came into contact with the fragment have you not?" Ziio questioned her. "Yea about a month ago… why?" Yang asked with a confused tone as she looked at Ziio.

"The fragments are the key to the Piece of Eden and the fragments carry bits and pieces of the First Civilisation descendant's memories. In this case my son is a descendant, people who he trusts are able to view his memories but the memories only corresponds with the person's personality." She explained but Yang seems totally lost.

Ziio sighed "Well you have his memories of me and his childhood…" She smiled and looked at her as she walked over to Yang "Do you know what does that mean?" Ziio asked as she sat next to her.

Yang was so confused she's talking to a dead person like what the fuck. "What does it mean?" She asked as she looked over Ziio.

"It means you and him share something similar in these memories… tell me do you have a mother?" Ziio asked as she looked at the child who had a face now darkened.

"Why do you care?!" She snapped at Ziio but she already knew the answer from that outburst. She then placed her hand on Yang's head and stroked it. "Do not be angry… do not fall to your own rage. My son was fuelled with rage as well when he lost me, he use to run out of the village in search of the men that burnt the village down." Ziio said as she stroked Yang's head.

"He would get hurt and made fun of by the villagers for acting foolishly." Yang could feel here Aura getting much more radiant the more Ziio stroked her hair. "Please take care of him. I bestow you the power that you may need in the coming battles." She finally stood up and started to glow.

"WAIT! What battles?!" Yang asked but Ziio merely smiled.

"Before I go there was a message I need to deliver to you… One god will fall, the other will return. When two of their blades clash, both of the god will crash."

(RWBY's Room-8:30 am)

"Come on Ruby! We're late!" Weiss shouted as she ran out the door in a hurry with Blake tying her bow as she walked out.

"Uggh… I am coming!" Ruby donned on her cape and ran out of the door.

Yang who just laid in bed just started at the bottom of the upper bunk bed and muttered. "Ziio… One god will fall, the other will return. When two of their blades clash, both of the god will crash." Yang repeated the words of Connor's mother as she looked over to the sleeping child and smiled. "We're going to have fun today."

(Kai Wen's Class-8:50am)

"Before I start my class… all of you put these on." Kai Wen tossed them white jackets but Weiss looked at the jacket and class room. "Mr Wen? Why are we in the kitchen?" She asked but Kai just stared at her " **Did I say you could ask questions**? **Stop wasting time and get changing**!"

Weiss got scared and ran into the changing room with the rest.

After they've changed they were all in white chef jackets and stood behind their cooking stations with their team name on it.

"Welcome to my cooking class. Now everyone who thinks that cooking is not important can get the fuck out of my kitchen." Kai Wen stated as he looked at everyone. "The reason why you're having this class is because when you're outside the walls you need to be well nourished and full. Because most of the Hunters and Huntress that graduated usually **die** from starvation or malnourishment."

"Team RWBY? Where is the Y? I only see R, W, and B… wait never mind scratch that I remember now. Anyway all of you are going to cook me a dish in teams. You all have 45 minutes except for team RWB they get 55 minutes." Kai Wen said as he stared at them.

" **Well are you waiting for fucking Christmas?! GO!"** He shouted as the teams scatter off to the refrigerators.

(Meanwhile with Yang…)

Yang had just finished bathing the child who was now in a blue and yellow sweater and sweat pants. "Look at the squeaky clean boy!" She lifted him and cuddled him intensely.

"Let's go to Vale!" Yang said as she wore a yellow T-shirt with denim shorts. Connor who was already at the door waiting for her.

Yang held his hand and walked out of the room to the docking bay. "What do you think the rest are doing Connor?" Yang faced Connor who was now just smiling and skipping. Yang chuckled as she faced forward and continued walking.

(Back with RWB)

"That's not how you make French fries! You dolt, you don't cut them with your weapon!" Weiss shouted as she looked at Ruby preparing the fries. But Kai Wen looked at her and shouted **"SCHNEE! MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS AND GET WITH YOUR PART OF THE DISH!"**

"Yes sir!" Weiss said as she ran back to her mashed potatoes. Blake just looked over to them and sighed as she seasoned the fish.

(With Team JPNR)

Juane was whisking eggs as he looked over to his team mates. Pyrrha was not doing very well, she was unable even cut the onion right. "Pyrrha whisk the egg. I'll cut the onions." Juane placed his bowl down and took the knife from her and begun to chop the onions. Pyrrha looked at Juane and walked over to the bowl of eggs.

" **NIKOS! YOU'RE TEAM MATE HAS TAKEN THE TASK OF CUTTING ONIONS ON HIMSELF AND YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE WITH AN UNFINISHED EGG! FUCKING MOVE IT!** " He shouted at her as she picked up the bowl and started whisking.

Nora who was doing the soup was just smashing the vegetables into a puree form. As Kai walked to her and shouted loudly " **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, MISS VALKYRIE? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO CHOP THEM NOT SMASH THEM!"** Nora backed away slightly in fear as the man stood over her.

" **IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"** Kai shouted in her face as he gestures to the door. Nora bowed and began to cut the vegetable properly this time.

Ren who was peeling the potatoes expertly as he chopped them up and placed them into boiling water with Nora's now perfectly cut vegetables.

"Good job Ren and Arc, honestly I don't know how you deal with these walang kwentang mag tao (useless people). Keep them in line. Because there is a punishment for the loser of this class. He said as he walked off.

(Team CRDL)

" **THIS IS NOT FOOD! LOOK AT THAT!"** Kai Wen pointed at the vegetables that are not even washed and was just boiled with the roots on. " **YOU! YOU! YOU AND YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CLASS AND COME BACK WHEN I CALL FOR YOUR SMALL FRY ASSES TO COMEBACK HERE! ALL A BUNCH OF BEKLA INUTIL MGA GAGO! (** Gay useless idiots!)"

(With Yang and Connor)

Connor was looking at the strange machine in front of him, it had two wheels. It was yellow and black in some places. As Connor waddled towards the machine to touch it, Yang pulled the handle back slightly causing the machine to make a loud revving sound. Connor was startled by the sound and fell backwards.

"HAHAHA!" Yang laughed as she looked at the boy. She lifted him up and placed him on the bike and drove off into the city.

(Back with the cooks)

Kai Wen looked at the dishes with a strict facial expression as he hovered his hand over the food. He felt a warm sensation of steam from the first dish. The aroma of the dish was almost like a Chinese restaurant but not the good kind, the smell of slightly burnt rice invaded his nostrils with the sight of the texture of the undercooked steamed egg was almost unsightly. Kai Wen was filled with a look of utter disgust. However, the vegetable soup was nicely done with well-cut vegetables with a very refreshing aroma. As he pans his vision to the side to see Red Chard and Caramelized Onions. The colour of it was perfect. The smell was amazing; it was sweet but yet it had a scent of sourness to it.

As he picked up a spoon he took a mouth full of rice with the egg. He flinched slightly with the bad taste. "The rice is overcooked… and the egg is undercooked. Tell me Nikos and Valkyrie do you actually want to eat this out on the field? Because both of your dishes taste like something a Grimm would crap out." He stated as he threw the plate of egg and rice into the trash.

Nora and Phyrra were not only shocked but extremely upset with themselves. Nora had her down and was sulking while Phyrra was gritting her teeth in hopes that she would not attack the teacher. But Kai Wen noticed that she was not in the mood but decide not to bother.

"Oh shit look at the time! You guys need to get going to Ron's class in 10 minutes. I'll tell you guys about the dishes next lesson." He said as he shooed them off. As they left Kai just stared at the soup and Red Chard. "Those two… cooks could be an option if they give up hunting."

As the group of 5 girls and two guys were walking out of the class. Pyhrra muttered under her breath "I don't like him…" while Weiss was just kind of out of it because she was being screamed at for bossing others around.

(Back with the duo on the streets…)

"YAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was what the street people heard as a yellow flash zipped passed them. The sound of the motorcycle could be heard throughout the street with a child screaming after that.

"SLOW DOWN!" Connor shouted as he gripped on to Yang as she just went faster. Connor wasn't enjoying the speed that she was going at. However, he was able feel the breeze with his hair but he doesn't like the speed because it was dangerous as he felt that he was about to fall off.

As the finally stop outside of what seems to be a playhouse and on the broad it says ' _ **Junior's Club**_ ' in big bold letters. Contrary to popular belief, Junior's Club is not just a night club. During the day it's a grill bar where people sit down to have lunch. Yang was a regular there not because she likes the place. No she just goes there because Junior promised that if she kept her mouth shut about the wreckage and beating she gave; he would give her a 90% discount on all her meals of choice during grill hours. However, she was banned from ever coming during clubbing hours.

(Inside Junior's Club-11:30 am)

It was quite bare because it was a Monday but there were a few people around. There was a couple just Eskimo kissing. While there was an old man on the next table playing chess with a younger man. Yang just held Connor's hand and walks over to a vacant table.

"So little guy, what do you wanna eat?" Yang asked as she ruffled his hair affectionately with him giving her a cute sound as she ruffled his hair. "Potatoes and Fish…" He whispers with his face growing slightly red as he felt Yang ruffling his hair. "Is there something on my face?" Yang asked, wondering why is Connor staring at her so intensely. "N-no! There is nothing on your face… I just think you look really pretty…" Connor muttered to an almost inaudible tone as he blushes intensifies but Yang had heard what he said. "Awww… does Connor think big sister Yang is pretty? Well… big sister thinks that Connor wants to do naughty things with Yang." Yang spoke with a surly voice as her face closes in on Connor. (A/N: YANG! HE'S 4! STOP STOP NO NO NO!)

"Excuse me! Could you like order something?" A lady with dress in white was waiting for them at the table side. Yang turned to her and greeted her. "Hey Melanie, we'll have a Fish 'N' Chips, a T-bone steak with fries and a plate of onion rings." Yang ordered as she looked at her. "Oh it's you blondie… do you need something from Junior?" She said in a sassy tone as she looked at her with a slightly malice intent. "Yang… she's scary…" Connor said as he hid behind her. Melanie looks Yang's shoulder to find the cutest little boy dressed in a yellow-blue sweater. "Blondie? Who's the kid?" She asked Yang as she kept focus on the boy. "Go on introduce yourself, be nice." Yang looked at the boy. "Hi… I am C-connor." He says meekly but she just smirked and spoke "Name's Melanie kid. Learn it. Remember it." She said confidently as she took the order and saunters away.

(Back with the Class)

"T-this… is impossible…" Weiss said as she kneeled on the ground with her body dripping in sweat. Her lungs felt that they were on fire as she gasped for air. Her legs felt like jelly as she dropped to her knees.

"Aw come on! All I'd ask is for you to land a hit!" Ronny said as he tipped his fedora. He took a step forward and shouted "Well?! Is that all ya got?! My mom has better endurance and she's 6 feet under!" Weiss stood up and shot a blast of ice dust but he just ducked underneath. "Sexy shot, princess but not good enough."

Ronny looked at the scroll with a smirk as he saw Weiss Aura bar decreasing rapidly. "Out of gas? Come on baby, if you're like this out on the field can't imagine you in bed. Feels bad for which ever guy sleeps with you because you won't last a minute!"

Weiss stared at him condescendingly as she donned a look of disgust. "Quiet you!" She retorted as she lifted her weapon. Ron just smirked and told her off. "How rude, that's no way to talk to a teacher." He said as he appeared behind Weiss and chopped her neck. Her Aura bar dropped to 0.

"GG EZ!" He shouted as the arena bell rung "Winner: Ronny Fable!"

Back to the duo…

"Here's your food blondie…" Miltia set the food down. Connor looked at her with a confused look "Why did Melanie cut her hair? When did she change clothes?" Connor asked in a childish tone only to receive a chuckle from Miltia. "I am Miltia… not Melanie, she's my twin sister." She chuckled as Yang made the comparison "Melanie is the one in white and is very sassy while Miltia is slightly more timid and nice." Connor nodded his head and started to eat.

Connor was stuffing onion ring after onion ring until Yang pushed the plate away. "Ok that's enough. If you eat anymore you'll become an onion ring."

Connor freaked out for a moment as he imagined himself turning into an onion ring. "Wah! I don't want to be an onion ring!"

As Yang calmed Connor down on how it was a joke she dropped the question "Connor? Do you ever miss your mother?" She asked the child as he turned to her with a cold expression. "Don't ask questions like that again…" Was his response as he glared at her. The stare slowly pierces her soul as she returned a soft glare. "I want to go back home now…" He said in an upset yet angry tone.

"Fine… but can we go somewhere first? Please?" Yang pleaded as Connor merely nodded his head.

(Patch-5:00 pm)

Connor has been rather quiet for the past 6 and a half hours. He barely spoke to Yang at all even when she offered food he refused. He was walking behind her the whole way.

" _Only Yang would ask these questions…_ " Connor thought to himself unknowns to him that someone has been stalking them since they docked at the bay. "He's here… the assassin and that Ronny guy was right. He is a kid which means we can kill em!"

Connor and Yang reached to the end of the cliff with a gravestone on it. That said 'Summer Rose'. Connor's eyes widen as he saw the word 'Rose'. Yang stood there and the first thing she said was "Hey Step-ma how are you doing? Look I brought a friend!" Yang pulled Connor closer to the grave as he mutters a polite hello.

"Connor… I brought you here because I want to tell you something… "Her eyes darken as she remembered the story of her youth.

"Yang…" Connor muttered out softly (A/N: Remember Connor has a mind-set and body like a child but with a scarring childhood could leave someone utterly serious and cold so his attitude is quite Bi-Polar)

"This woman is my mom… baker of cookies and slayer of monsters… and then she left one day, to go on a mission and never came back. It was tough…"

"Yang! Enough! I understand…" Connor's voice suddenly grew very mature. His adult senses were coming back for some reason as he felt a certain and very familiar emotion in his heart.

" **NO YOU DON'T! SHUT UP AND LISTEN AND AFTER THIS I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO!"** Yang shouted as Connor flinched slightly as he stared at her.

"It was hard for us all… my dad just broke apart and Ruby… she was still too young to know what's going on. It wasn't long till I found out why…" Yang spoke but was interrupted when an arrow shot past her.

"I could've swore it would have hit…" The man stepped out of the forest behind and smile. "Shame really is… you could share the same spot as yer mum." And behind him was a bunch of armed men. "Listen ya fussock , let us kill the bloody runt and you go home free." He said as he pointed his smith hammer at her.

"You're… one of the Templars from Connor's visions." Yang muttered out but the man just spat "Yeah yeah name's Thomas Hickey. Now listen, I ain't got all day so I need to kill the fucking Assassin." Thomas just threw his smith's hammer at Connor. But Yang rushed in front him and knocked the Smith's hammer out of the way. "Like hell! You won't lay a single finger on him!"

"Boys! You know what to do! Shoot'em!" Hickey shouted as the men with rifles standing behind him shot at Yang but they were needle bullets.

As one of them hits her in the arm and she winced slightly but she just pulled it out. However she had a feeling that was almost too familiar to her as she felt her body getting very sluggish. Now she could hardly move a muscle. "Why… you…" She growled as she noticed Hickey approaching her.

Thomas just walked up to her and pushed her down on to the floor. "You got a right pretty face now don't ya?" Thomas stood over her and cupped her breast "Bloody soft titty you have h'ere!" As she moaned softly.

"Get away from her!" The child ran at Hickey but got knocked away by a brute. "Aww… does the cute little Assassin want to save his friend from havin' her first? Boys hold him down and make him watch as I violate this whore." The two brutes held Connor to his knees as he watched Hickey kneading Yang's breast together. She could be heard having soft moans "She's making the right noises… you know Connor… I've been watching you since your little incident with the Trailrunner but let's not go into too much since you're gonna die." As he said that he pulled down Yang's shorts and as Yang slowly turned her held a lone tear escape from here eye.

Connor snapped…

(Chapter 15- The Wolf and the Heiress (Weiss Arc))

(A/N: The start of next chapter marks the end of Yang's filler arc between Volume 1 and Volume 2. Next is the Tsundere Heiress. The reason why I made these filler Arcs is to make a bond between the characters so that it will feel more emotional at the end of Volume 2 (SPOILERS) and apologies for the English I am dyslexic and English always has been a difficulty subject to learn given my condition but I want to write because it helps me with my condition as in if you look at chapter 1 to this chapter I think I've improve a little. Anyways see you in the next chapter and I love you all. )


	16. Chapter 15 and a half

(Chapter 15.5- Yang's Night)

As Hickey slowly pulled down her shorts revealing her pink panties as she tried to struggle but failed as Connor stood there held down watching his friend get defiled. "Stop… it" Yang said softly as she held between moans. "Wot? You look like you're right enjoying this lass…" As Hickey pulled the panties to one side and licked her lower regions. "Ohhhh~…" She moaned out. "I don't want to lose it to a filthy ass like you!" She cried as she mustered enough strength to slap him across the face. Hickey punched Yang in her gut as she spat out saliva. "Ya fuckin FUSSOCK! You should be entraining to cave in." He said as he pulled his pants down and walked closer to her.

"N-no… stay away!" She tried to crawl away but got held down by two brutes. "STOP IT! IT'S ME YOU WANTED LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Connor shouted as his seal on his neck burnt him slightly but he didn't care. Hickey walked over to Connor and slapped him. "Ya think I forgot about what you done to me? Killing you like that just ain't fun no more." He gave Connor a sickening smile as he walked back to Yang. " _DARN IT IF ONLY I WAS AN ADULT! PLEASE SHE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS!"_

" **Do you want power**?" A voice called out to Connor as he looked up at Yang being slowly violated as his rage simmers in his heart. " **The power to save your friend and shed the blood of these corrupted beings? Let your rage consume you… Ratonhnhaké:ton, feel the hatred towards them. The more you hate… the more power you will gain. Summon me Connor I will give you the power to destroy them…"** The voice faded away as Connor's heart beat skyrocketed and the mark flared with a bright light as his eyes turned blood red. " **I hate them… I'll kill them… I… I… WILL OBLITRATE THEM!"** Connor shouted as a burst of black and blood red aura surrounded him and engulfed him pushing Hickey and the brutes away but also Yang to a nearby tree. " **AAAARRGGGHHH!"** A demonic roar could be heard as the aura was blown away by the strong wind. As the aura cleared Connor stood there full-body but with no weapon but he was in red and black Assassin Robes. "This wasn't supposed to happen… best tell big man Shay about this…" Hickey said as he jumped off the cliff. But the brutes remained to hold Connor back.

Connor turned to them and shot a cold glare with his piercing red eyes under the hood as he appeared behind them. But the brutes just stood still. Till mere seconds later they splatter in a pool of blood. Connor stared at the remaining two brutes charging at him. Connor raises his hand and rushes to the one on the left. It a spilt second, Connor impaled the brute with steel armour with his bare hand but in his hand clutched a heart. Connor proceeds to crush the heart as it was still beating. It splattered all over the grassy floor pieces of the heart flew everywhere.

Connor smirks darkly as he turned to the other brute. He walked slowly towards him as he reached to the brute. He placed his hands on his face and gauged out his eyeballs. Blood was spewing out of the eye sockets as Connor dug deeper into his eye sockets. " **HEHEHAHAHAH!"** He laughed with an insane tone as he pulled the body apart.

Yang's eyes widen as she saw the massacre that took place right in front of her. The Assassin stood there practically emitting negative aura from himself. Even the Grimm in the area could be seen fleeing the area. The energy was so negative till the Grimm feared it.

"YANG!" A blonde haired man rushed out of the forested woods. Yang's eyes panned towards the voice to find her father Tai-Yang. "What did you do to my daughter you sicko?!" Tai-Yang said as he prepared a battle stance but Connor just turned his head to him and sent him a glare. " **Kill…"** Connor muttered darkly as he appears in front of Tai-Yang to punch him in the abdomen. "Gugh!" Tai-Yang grunted as he flew to a nearby tree as he hit the tree he spat blood. "CONNOR STOP IT!" Yang cried out to him suddenly Connor stopped walking towards Tai-Yang and changed his course to Yang. " **Kill… destroy…"** Connor muttered those words as he reached Yang. Connor grasped her by the neck and pinned her against the tree. "Urk… C-on…nor… i-t's me… Yang…" She said as she tried to lift her arm but the poison was still flowing through her. She was running out of air as her windpipe was being crushed. Yang begun to mutter about how she is going to meet her mother in the afterlife. But as she was about to end her final breath, there was a flash of light that burst from her chest.

The light knocked Connor back and engulfed him as the light slowly faded Connor was an adult and was in his original Assassin's outfit. As the light slowly faded into nothing there was an image of Ziio smiling at Yang but then she said something " _Make sure to have grandchildren!_ " Yang blushes but as soon as she realised that her body has been fully healed. "Thank you Ziio…" Yang smiled as the light faded. Yang looked at the fallen Assassin as her father walked towards him with a blade in hand. "Die DEMON!" Yang rushed over and knocked the father to the tree. "Pops! He's a friend!"

(Yang/Ruby's home-7:00 pm)

"So he's a student at Beacon and he is a Hunter-in-Training and he has a berserk state which is part of his Semblance." Tai-Yang said as Yang nodded her head nervously. _"Come on dad just take the bait so I don't have to explain the whole he turned into a kid thing…"_ Yang thought as she stares at her father to make a confirmation face.

"Yang can you go to the kitchen for a moment." Tai-Yang said as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs but Yang didn't notice jack shit. As Yang shrugs her shoulders she walks into the kitchen.

Connor walked out to the living room to see a blonde haired man sitting on the couch. "Pardon me… but where am I? The Assassin asked the man but he just gave him a cold glare. "Did you do anything to my daughter?" Connor narrowed at him and answered "I do not know who is your daughter…" Tai was getting slightly irritated by this man but he said with a whisper "Did you do anything funny with Yang?"

Connor just gave him a monotone response "No." Tai just decided to drop the question and sat down. Connor suddenly remembers what happened before he lost control "Yang! Where is she?! Is she alright?!" Connor asked the older man but the Tai snarled at him "Well why do you care?"

Connor gave him a sour look and responded aggressively "I do not care for you Mister Xiao Long but I care for her safety. She's a valuable asset to her team and an ally to me." Tai-Yang smiled as he said that and gestures Yang to step out of the kitchen. "Certainly not your typically city boy but you seem like a good man." Tai-Yang chuckled but Connor still gave him a cold glare as Yang entered the room. "Hey big guy…" Yang said as she walked over to him to embrace him into a hug but Connor backed away slightly and muttered "I am sorry…" Yang looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Did you not get defiled by Hickey? For that I am sorry." Connor stares at the ground as he waited for a response. Yang just hugged him with her hands wrapped around his waist. "Nothing happened Connor… I am fine." Connor tried to push her away but Yang's iron grip was unbreakable. "Nuh-uh, I am not letting go till I get a hug."

Tai-Yang was watching the whole ordeal as Connor still refuses to returned the hug. "Yang your father is watching." Connor struggled to free himself but to no avail.

"Sugar plum? Who is this man?" Tai-Yang asked as Connor finally broke away from Yang. Yang had a cynically smile as she exchanges looks with Connor who gave her a blank stare while Tai-Yang took a sip of water.

"He's my boyfriend!" Yang exclaimed happily. As soon as Tai-Yang heard that he spat out his water and marched to Connor and tried to pin him against the wall but Connor was like a wall being almost a head taller than Tai-Yang. "Yang… it is not ladylike to lie to your father." Connor said as he pushed back Tai-Yang. "Aww… don't be so shy about it."

"My apologies Mister Xiao Long but…" Connor was interrupted by Yang shoving her bosom into his arm causing Tai-Yang's eye to twitch but he felt Connor who had an uncomfortable look to him and asked "Young man, may know your name?" Tai-Yang asked in a fatherly tone as he sent him a hard glare which gave Connor a sense of insecurity.

"Connor…" As he felt Yang's pillows pushing against his forearm as the pressure of her soft breast squeezed his arm to a very pleasing extent but as usually his face expression did not show. "Tell me what brings you to patch?" The older man asked the younger couple. Connor had to come up with something fast and sure he did "Yang had a recent injury… though the wound has mostly healed she had an extra day to reconvene herself…" He said while giving Yang a look that said 'Play along… but do not cause me anymore trouble then you already have'. Yang gave a smile but she had other plans. "Yeah… and Connor was sweet enough to stay with me throughout my recovery he like the best boyfriend ever!"

Connor choked slightly and coughed but Tai-Yang just nodded. " _This woman is digging my grave…"_ He thought as she stares at her face smiling brightly but he exchanged looks with the father who was smiling. " _HE IS ACTUALLY FALLING FOR SUCH A BALANTLIE?!"_

"Why don't you both stay the night? I'll call Ozpin up and tell him that you'll be back tomorrow." Tai-Yang said as he walked into the living room. Connor turned to Yang with an evil eye. "What is wrong with you?!" Connor whispers to her as she gives a coy smile as she just held on to him. "Could you just stay for me?" Yang asked with a desperate tone, Connor wondered why but chose not to question it and just nodded as he pulled his hood back revealing his face which made Yang blush slightly as she noticed for the first time how handsome he was up close with his calming brown eyes, his perfectly sculptured cheek bones but all that was missing was a smile as he stood with a cold and hard glare all the time.

(After dinner…)

Over dinner Tai-Yang asked a lot about Connor's life, he was comfortable to let the man know that he grew in a village without parents but he was reluctant to tell him of the death of his parents considering he killed his father. Yang knew what happened to his mother but didn't want to pry on the matter which became rather tense at the dining table.

Connor need to rest as he requested if he could sleep on the floor somewhere to only have Tai laughing as he suggested that he slept with Yang as her room had a spare mattress but Connor refused as he but she insisted as she grabbed him upstairs. "Young love… it wasn't long ago since we had that… right? Raven?" Tai whispered as he watched the duo move upstairs.

(Yang's room-9:00pm)

She went to the bathroom and left Connor by himself and he realised he had no clothes to sleep in meaning he had to sleep in his robes which would uncomfortable but he would have to make do with it as he laid down his head he hit the table stand as a long purple object with a button dropped from the bottom of the table stand.

Connor took a moment to inspect the item "A weapon? What kind of dagger has a blunt end? Why is it in such a strange colour?" As he picked it up, he presses the button as it begun to vibrate and he dropped it " _IT IS ALIVE_!" But as he took about a minute to pick it up once more he pushed the button again and it stopped. "What a strange function for a weapon…" He said as he begun swing it around and he notices that the purple end was wobbly and flexible. "What kind of blade has a rubber blade?! It's hard but I do not think that this weapon could be consider as deadly, perhaps it is a blunt weapon for concussive blows?" He raised the purple item it the air and swung it around "It has a server lack of control… perhaps it takes time for one to master this weapon…" Connor said as he did the last swing as the rubber end flew off. " _I broke it…"_ Connor thought silently as Yang walks into the room to see her dildo on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK CONNOR! THAT WAS MY KATANA VIBE EDITION X!" Yang screamed as she picked up the rubber piece. "It looks nothing like a katana…" Connor bowed his head as he felt sorry for what he had done. "Connor this was 120 Lien!" Yang said as she screamed at his face. "Why would you purchase such a weapon?" Connor asked in terms of him not understanding the weapon. "W-weapon? PFFT… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yang burst into laughter as she rolled on the floor laughing. "Oh… my sides! "Connor didn't appreciate the fact she was laughing without him knowing what it was.

Yang calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye and gesture the purple rubber "This is a dildo…" Connor stared at the item for some time and wondered for a moment "Strange naming for weapon…" He said as he inspected it but Yang begun to strip down to her panties. "So~ you want to what it's used for?" She walks to the door and locked it.

"Yang… please we should not partake in these sexual actions… we are not married or even a stated couple." Connor said as he backed away but Yang placed the dildo down and walked to his side and gave him a puppy eyed look. "Am I not good enough for you?" She said as she looks at him dead in the eye. "Yang… it's not that it's just that I cannot perform this act with you…" He said as he felt the sensation of her hair on his shoulder as she rests her head on it. "And yet you were so dead set on protecting my virginity…" She muttered as Connor turns to her and said with a stern tone. "I only did that so that you may not be scarred for life." But Connor was only saying have the truth he knew that he deeply cared for Yang and her team but he never really showed it much. "Lair... you wanted to protect me, no ordinary man would just take out 7 brutes for a girl and to be honest I was scared…" She said as she buried her head deeper into his shoulder. "I really wanted for my first to be someone I really like…" She said as she gripped his hand but Connor just responded with the same bored tone as usually "Is that not the way for one to give their first? I do not understand the art of love making but from what I understand it is when you have done it with someone you love." Connor tried to explain the concept of love to Yang but to only receive a pout from her as she muttered with a jealous tone "You say that… but Blake fucked you."

Connor flustered as he pulled his hood up and covered his face. "I… that is a topic we shall not dwell on…" As he turned away from her but Yang just imagined Blake fucking Connor.

(Yang's Mind)

"CONNOR! OHH~ FUCK ME FUCK ME~! SO BIG UGWAHHH! I AM CUMMING CUMMING!" Blake shouted as she felt a hot gush of semen fill her pussy as she turned to Connor and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ready for round two?" She asked as took a big suckle on his cock.

(Back to reality)

Yang grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his. Connor was shocked by the sudden action and tried to resist as he pushes her face away and accidently smacks her across the face. Yang stood there in shock as she begun to cry as she backed away from him. "Y-yang? Are you alright?"

"G-get out! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU ASSHOLE!" Yang said with tears streaming down her face as she chased him out of the room. Connor who now had the door shut in his face. He sighed as he walked to down the hallway till he heard her crying. "Yang… I am sorry… please open the door…" Connor pleaded her to open the door but he only got "GO AWAY!"

Connor felt really guilty about it and just sighed " _I shouldn't have done that… but I'll have to make her open the door somehow…_ " but what was going on behind the door Yang was smiling sinisterly as she continued to fake cry. "Yang… if there is anything that I could do for you…" Yang giggled softly as she made her eyes slightly puffy as she opened the door and muttered with her hair over her eyes still donning the sad look. "Anything…?"

 _ **(JUICY LEMONS LITTLE KIDS BEWARE)**_ _**(**_ _ **｡・**_ _ **/ε/**_ _ **・｡**_ _ **)**_

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. "Take it off…" She said in a low dark tone as he traced her finger over his jacket. Connor sighed and unbutton his shirt and undid his pants as he stood there with only undies on. "All of it…" She said as she sat on the chair and massaged her clit as it was already soaking wet. " _God he's hot… his body looks like it was photo shopped it just gets me wet just thinking about it…"_ She thought as she rubbed her pussy _,_ Connor on the other hand was watch Yang touch herself. Connor may be dense but seeing a woman's body in full glory would turn on any straight man. Yang notices that Connor's cock was twitching. "Yang is this what you really want?" Connor asked with an embarrassed tone as he covers himself but Yang kneeled down on her knees and gave his member a nice lick. Connor shifted his gaze away from her that was until he felt a suction force that took him by surprise. Yang started bobbing her head up and down his member and did a hard suckle that came out with a pop sound, as she stood there for a while used her hands to rub his cock that is drenched with her saliva lubricate. Connor moans were not forced but he did hold back the sounds that were coming out his mouth. " _This sensation… it different from Blake's! It's more fast paced…"_ Connor thought as he stares in awe as Yang rubbed his member with her soft hands.

She processed to start licking the member once more as her left hand jerk off his cock while her right hand massages his balls. Yang felt something slimy coming from the tip of the cock. "Pre-cum… oh Connor you naughty boy~" She said that as she took a lick of the pre-cum it was bittersweet but she enjoyed the taste. As she shoved a whole 7 inches into her mouth. Connor had the air knocked out of him from the sheer pleasure he felt as he felt the wet sensation of her tongue wrapping around his cock and the tip of his cock was hitting the back of her throat. "Gurh… Hurk Mrerrrre!" Was the sounds that she made as she deep throated the cock. Yang slowly retracted from the cock and wrapped it around with her large breast and moved it up and down at a reasonable pace. Connor was drooling him the cold hard Assassin was breaking and Yang was loving it, the use to be expressionless Assassin was taken over by lust but Yang sped up and stuck her tongue out to lick the exposed tip of the shaft that was the only exposed part of the dick she could suck at the moment.

Yang felt the cock twitch between her breast and she knew the finale was coming as she backed away from Connor and used her hands to rub the member with great skill and stuck out her tongue and spoke in a slutty tone. "On my face~ I want it on my face! Cum! CUM!" As she did the final jerk Connor came all over her face. "ARGHHHHH!" Connor fell back on the bed as he gasped for air but Yang had other plans. As she spread her legs in front of Connor but he stood there like a rock. "Well what are you waiting for? Come and fuck me!" Connor shook his head but suddenly his eyes turned blue " _ **Sup… blondie. Listen Connor won't fuck you like that how about I help you make him less resistance?"**_ Yang asked with a slightly raspy tone. "Why would you help me?" Z-Connor smiled as he told her " _ **Sexual tension affects us as well and considering Connor basically never had real sex besides that Blake girl the tension is mostly holding a small fraction of power back but he needs all he can get."**_ Suddenly his eyes returned to brown but Connor felt very hot like he's running a fever and all his head is saying is " _Fuck Yang! Fuck Yang!_ " Connor shook his head and said to himself "No…self-control… hold your urges to yourself… self-control…" But Yang smirked as she bends over on her knees and shook her butt in front of him. "Ahhhh~ I want you Connor~" Connor lost it and shoved the whole cock in her pussy "HRGH!" Yang felt her hymen break but it didn't hurt like what most people said it was. Connor thrusted and Yang was loving it as he thrusted harder and harder till the bed started shaking.

(Tai's room)

"God she is loud… I won't get any sleep at this point…" Tai-Yang said as he covered his ears with a pillow and then he realised. That his daughter was having sex in the other room. "I hope their using protection…"

(Back to the sex)

Connor stood up and lifted her in the air and fucked her while standing up "Ah~ AHHHH~" Yang moaned every time he thrusted the more pleasure she felt suddenly Connor picked up the pace. "AH~ CONNOR! FASTER! HARDER! MAKE MY PUSSY THE SHAPE OF YOUR COCK!" Hearing that Connor became a piston and fucked quite literally the shit out of her. "Connor! I AM CUMMING AM CUMMING!" Yang said as she came and Connor came right after giving her the sensation of her pussy filling up.

Connor at that moment let her go and collapsed on the bed. Yang barely could stand after that has she dropped to the mattress and muttered "What a beast…" As she passed out.

(Lemon ends) ಥ_ಥ

(Next morning…)

Yang woke up with her pussy sore and to see that Connor was already fully dressed but when Yang tried to stand she could barely do so. Connor caught her from falling and told her "Good morning Yang…" Yang blushed and replied "Morin babe… erm could you help me I can't really move. "Connor? I am sorry for last night… I just really like you and…" But Connor covered her mouth and told her "Zeke told me everything… just try not to make this a habit of yours…" He said seriously as he carried her to the bathroom.

Later…

"Have a save trip you two!" Tai-Yang waved a goodbye to them but whispers to Connor " **If you break any of my daughters' hearts, I'll break you!** " Connor nodded as he was still carrying Yang because she was still sore. Yang snuggled her face into his chest as she wrapped her hands around his neck as they walked to the docking area.

 _ **(Done! Hope you enjoyed the last Yang Arc of the story which I really wanted to place it with the start of Weiss Arc but it wouldn't give it the same justice like I did for Blake so I gave her own chapter where she could enjoy the sexy Assassin to herself. After the Weiss Arc, I will begin to write Volume 2 but until then See you next time on Colonial Assassin Of Remnant. PS: My second lemon scene… (**_ _ **｡・**_ _ **/ε/**_ _ **・｡**_ _ **) how was it? Lastly which AC3 character would each RWBY member meet? Yang met Ziio. So it's up to you find out people you guess it right gets a shout out in the next chapter which will take a while because my exams are on the way. This is Fish signing out! (´,,•ω•,,))**_


	17. Chapter 16

(Chapter 16- The Wolf and The Heiress)

It has been exactly 3 days since the incident with Yang, Connor was welcomed back with open arms but the team noticed that Yang has been quite close. It has been in question for a few days now. Connor promised that he would not speak of that incident where he lost control of himself in bed but Yang couldn't keep her mouth shut and told her whole team with Connor unhappy with Yang's ability to keep a simple promise he stormed out of the room to find a person who was part of VAA.

(Temporal Falls-?)

"Focus Connor, do not let your Aura leak out carelessly like that, only use enough energy so that the falls does not harm your body." Ray said as he monitors Connor as he sat under the freezing waterfall feeling the water beating against his shoulders. " _He is really catching it… Aura Control is not something that could be easily mastered but he is still leaking so much excess Aura."_ Ray thought as he felt Connor's Aura slowly leaking out of him. "Connor! Lower, more precise control. You're wasting Aura! In the field of battle, you must learn not to waste resources." Connor got really irritated by Ray's voice as he does not understand the concept of Aura control. He stood up from the freezing water and shouted with his hair over his face "What is the use of this training?! So far I've learnt nothing from it beside being able to suppress my Aura!" Ray stood up from the shade of the tree and walked into the moonlight that shone over Temporal Falls. "Fight me then, through combat you will see results…" Ray drew his daggers and flared his Aura but it suddenly simmered down to only surrounding his skin coat. Connor just allowed his Aura to flare wildly without simmering down.

Ray only smirked as he raised his fists "No weapons, just fist and kicks." Connor nodded as he focused his eyes on the man. Ray rushed him and jabbed him continuously. Connor felt the barrage of punches on his forearm. Connor thought he saw an opening and went for it to only hit it and notice that Ray didn't flinch. Ray kneed him in the stomach. Connor felt the impact hard as he dropped to his knees and gasped for air. "Guh…" Connor spat out a bit of saliva as he was choking on it.

"You need to not allow your Aura to flare freely… it's a waste of time and Aura, unless your body is quite brimming with Aura you are allow to that but as a human your Aura is limited. Think of your Aura as a weapon and flaring it is like flinging it around aimlessly but if you suppress it too much you're not doing any damage. To do optimal damage you need perfect control." Ray explained as Connor got up as he recovered from the hit. Connor stood up again as he nodded "I am ready if you are…" Connor said as he got into his fighting stance but his aura didn't flare instead he just coated him. Ray stared at him with a proud smile and charged at him as he did the same thing by throwing a barrage of punches but Connor somehow felt lighter and stronger without Ambrosia's help. He found an opening and punched Ray's side as he winced in pain but he noticed that Connor flared up. "You're leaking! "He said as he attacked the flared spot. Connor stumbled in pain as he felt not only flesh wound pain but internal muscle pain as well.

"That's call Aura feedback, tell me Connor, do you remember your fight with Pyrrha?" He asked as he watches the Assassin stretch his injured arm. "Yes I do." He answered with his muscles popping as he flexed it. "Your last attack was an Aura-Powered punch right? Do remember that your wrist was badly injured?" Ray asked as Connor and him sat down with Connor giving a firm nod. "This was due to Aura Feedback, for example if you wore a concrete glove and punched someone but end up hurting yourself in the process. So when people flare their Aura it makes their recovery faster but endurance slightly weaker." Connor nodded as he finally understood as he drags his himself back to the waterfall.

(With Team RWBY…)

"You're a skank…" Blake muttered as she shot a death glare to Yang as she stares back at her and snorted "What's your problem?" Yang said normally as she read comics on her scroll. Blake stood up and shouted at her with pure angry as she pointed her finger at her "You had sex with him that's what!" Yang stood up and set her scroll down "Oh yeah?! Coming from Miss Aphrodisiac, oh look at me I am Blake and I am desperate as fuck." Yang made a hand gestures as she moved her hands dramatically. "YOU BITCH!" Blake screamed as she tackles Yang to the floor as smacked her in the face. "YOU WANNA GO BITCH?! Let's GO!" She said as she pushes Blake off her and slapped her in the boob.

(Hallway-9:00 am)

Connor was soaking wet from the Temporal Falls training as he soiled the Hallway with a trail of sparkling water dripping from his hair as he walked down the hallway "Perhaps I should not have stormed out like that…" He told himself as he reaches the room and from outside he heard "WEISS LET ME GO! THIS BITCH CROSSED THE THIN WHITE LINE!" followed by "SIS IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! YOU'LL LET ME DUST THIS BITCH!" Connor sighed as he opened the door to see that the whole room was almost like a tornado had just came past here. Connor shook his head in disappointment as he grabbed the driest cloth he could find and dry his hair. "Best if we hurry combat training is about to start…" Connor said as he wore his Assassin's robes and walked out of the room.

As Yang and Blake continued arguing with Weiss and Ruby holding them down, Connor just shook his head as he brisk walked to the Sparring Hall but Fisher was in the Hallway with Housecall. Fisher stopped him for a moment "Connor… there were reports of dead bodies and particles of Dark Aura in the areas of Patch, by any chance do you have anything to do with it?" Housecall said as he limped towards the Assassin but Connor just shook his head and told him "Sorry Gregory, I do not recall having anything to do with dead bodies or Dark Aura…" He said as he walks past them slowly as he pulls up his hood and continuously flicks his left hidden blade to test if it was working.

"Welp Fisher, your seal is shit. Give me my Fifty Lien and check up on him you said one of the six Parmamita seals broke and he can't remember a single shit." Housecall said as he gestured at Connor but he heard an audible groan and sigh from Fisher as he spoke while twirling his Seraph's Branding. "Fine but you go ask that Yang girl about it, I'll go get ready for class." Housecall nodded dumbly and gave him a lazy look as he limped off.

" _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton, not to be the bearer of bad news or anything but we have a slight problem.**_ **"** Zeke said with a concerned tone as Connor raised a brow as he heard what the spirit had just said. " _What seems to be the matter_?" Connor returned the answer. " _ **No worries my child! I have it all under control!"**_ Connor's head received a major throbbing headache due to Ambrosia's sudden screaming as she interrupted Zeke.

" _ **NO YOU DON'T!"**_ Connor clutched his head from the sudden noise that erupted in his head but suddenly the connection went dead. Connor just shrugged it off as another trivial matter as he continued walking on.

(Sparring Hall-9:15 am)

"Alright ladies and gents of the future! I am Fisher, I'll be taking over Ronny just for today because he ate expired food yesterday!" He gestured with his thumb as he laughed " _Bitch that's what you get for fucking with my turkey sandwich."_ He thought as he laughed sinisterly with all the students staring at him like he was mentally insane.

(Ronny's Dorm)

"Ugghh… I am going to die…" He said as he clutched his stomach as he rolled on his bed with overcook and expired Quick and Easy Frozen Pizza on his desk. "Bugh! Ugh… Fisher… I am going to kill you…" As he remembered that Fisher was the one that baked the pizza for him and now he is sick.

(Back at the Sparring Room)

"So today we will be randomizing everybody in this room including me into a one on one battle and no matter who I end up with your whole team will fight me! Sound fair?" But then Weiss raised her hand. "What happens if we are called twice or it's a one battle per person?" Fisher nodded and her question and replied firmly as he tapped his staff against the floor. "Yes Miss Schnee, it is indeed a one battle per person thing." With that said he pushed the big red button.

Suddenly the whole room filled with the sound of a drumroll as the picture of each fighter flashed on the screen as they begin to change as it finally lands on Yang and Nora. Everyone gasped as Fisher smirked " _The two powerhouses butt heads this would be interesting."_ He thought as he sees the two of them marching up to the ring as they ready their stance. He smirks as he raised his hand to signal the raise of the ring barrier. "FIGHT!"

Nora seems to be in a happy go lucky mood as usually but Yang could sense that she had something up her sleeve. Yang just charged at her with a cautious mind-set as she threw the first punch but to her realisation Nora caught her fist as she smiled gleefully at Yang and sent her flying. "Tag! You're it!" Nora laughed as she pulled out her Magnhild and waited for Yang to get back up. For normal people Nora is just standing there but to Connor he knew what was she doing. " _She is anticipating for Yang's next move… instead of rushing in blindly so that Yang has no opportunity to counter-attack."_ Connor thought as he focused his attention to Yang who was staggering but was getting up. Yang dusted herself off and smirked "Quite an arm you got that Nora!" Yang said as she sorted the kinks in her shoulder that came from hitting the barrier of the ring. "Thanks but you'reee it!" She said as she bounces around like a child. Yang used her gauntlets to boost herself to fly to Nora. She was ready to strike but Nora changed Magnhild into a Grenade Launcher. Yang prepared herself mid-air as the grenade shots came flying to her. She used explosive round to destroy the grenades mid-way before they could have made contact but this created a white smoke screen. Yang blasted out of the smoke like a speeding bullet and connected a punch straight into Nora's chest.

Nora flew back slightly by the strong force but she wasn't fazed much as she stood back up grinning "Guess I am it? Well here comes the queen!" She changed her weapon into hammer mode and rushed at Yang. They clashed as the Ember Celica and Magnhild sparked against each other but Nora smiled as she shot a grenade into Yang's face at point blank range. The explosion hit and sent her to the ground as Nora changed into Hammer mode and hit her away like a croquet ball.

With that Yang's Bar dropped to zero. Fisher smiled with the result he knew from the start that Yang would lose. "Come everyone take your seats, Xiao Long do you need a medic? "Yang stood up and gave a thumbs up "No worries I am yangtastic…" She said a pun as she sat down while Kai Wen offered her and Nora some juice. "Here you two have something to drink." Yang accepted the drink wholeheartedly and gave the Lion Faunus a cheeky smile and said with a smirk "Did you have a ROARING good time watching our match?" Kai Wen rolled his eyes because of the bad joke as Fisher tapped the touch screen. "Let's breakdown the fight, shall we?" Fisher gestured at the screen with a serious expression. "Firstly Yang, you underestimated your opponent. Although the execution and approach were done with great caution once you begun the attack you should have not thrown all of that prep out of the window by going for a straight attack sadly you did. As for Nora she herself had her error for using her fist instead of her weapon lessening the effectiveness of the attack although you had her flying it did little to no damage if she had not it the wall. As of that Yang's Semblance was active so with the counter attack would hurt much more compared to her normal hit." Fisher gestured to the class as he tapped the screen. "Kai I'll let you take over the second half." He said as he walked off the stand while everyone tensed up because they remembered cooking lessons. "Alright. At this point, Nora should have only fired three shots not seven not only are you wasting ammo but due to the shot you fired allowed Yang to set up a counter. For Yang she did an excellent job her but she should have aimed for the face." Kai Wen said that as he sighed "Time for the next match since we only have time for one more." As he pressed the big red button.

Weiss vs Connor popped up on the screen as Fisher's eyes widen " _That wasn't supposed to happen_." As he looked up into the control room he saw Ronny with a barf bucket and giving him the middle finger. "We'll just roll with it." He said as he watches Connor pull up his Colonial Assassin hood up as he walked up to the arena. " _Connor is already as strong as Ray in lock one state without his weights… considering he has been spamming the shit out of our Temporal Falls Training Regiment…_ " Fisher thought as he signalled Connor to keep his weights on. Connor turned to him and nodded slightly.

Connor slowly strolled up to the Arena and locked glares with Weiss "Have you improved since we last fought?" Connor asked as he begun to stretch his arms and crack his neck. Weiss sent him a cold glare and replied with a usual noble and high end tone "Why of course, I am always improving!" She said proudly as she ready her weapon "And this time I am not holding back any punches…" She suddenly mutters coldly as she remembered her first battle with him. Now she is more composed more prepared as she smirks with an arrogant smile to boot.

" _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton! HE'S COMING!**_ " A voice that screeched at the deeper parts of his mind, Connor took caution to what Zeke had just said but for now he has to finish this match first, furthermore Ambrosia said she had things under control. "BEGIN!"

Weiss took the first attack full head on by using her glyphs to boost herself forward as she propelled herself towards him, Connor merely stepped to the side but Weiss created multiple glyphs on the barriers of the arena and bounced of them sending her back to Connor.

Connor once again stepped to the side as she landed gracefully on the ground but she looks at him with frustration. " _It's unlike him to toy… even in training against the weakest opponents he takes_ _them very seriously, he may take the first few attacks to observe the style but not to this extend…"_ Fisher watches him as he dodges another one of her attacks.

" _Her combat has improved greatly… her stance has no longer large visible openings; however, she still greatly underestimates her opponents…"_ Connor said as he pushed her to the side as she rushed her. Weiss's Myrtenaster glowed light blue as she slammed the rapier into the ground causing a fissure of ice the erupt from the blade in a straight line. Connor jumped up and landed gracefully on one of the shards of ice. " _Zeke, I need your power. Zeke?"_ Connor tried to draw upon Zeke's Aura but he's completely blocked out as he felt his body lost control.

" **Sorry bro! Lemme borrow this body for a bit."** Connor's eyes glowed a marigold yellow as he pulled back his hood and flexed his body about. "What… another spirit? His eagle!" Housecall shouted out loud as he pointed at Connor with him sending back a cocky smirk. **"I must be pretty famous to be known, out of the blue like that. Anyways you're my opponent right? Let's have fun! Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to test your skills or something boring like that but that boring! Let's have a beat down!"** He cracked his knuckles and unbuckled something under the cuff of his sleeves, he did the same thing with his boots. Fisher's eyes widen as could only stare at the capsule weights being removed. He dropped the weights on the floor and it caused a that edge of the arena to break off. "W-what?!" Weiss trembled as she saw the weights which were now concaved into the school floor.

" **The name's Aveun Fleet!"** He said as he rushed towards Weiss at a blinding speed at slammed his tomahawk into her arm. "Argh!" Weiss fell back as her aura began to recover the wound but Av-Connor had other plans as he unsheathed the sword that Jax made and he changed it to gun mode and aimed it at Weiss as he shot in barrages

" **Bang! Bang! Bang! Hehe, this is fun!"** Weiss tried to dodge but the bullets always seem to hit her as she stared at Connor and slammed into the ground with Myrtenaster once again but this time using more dust and Aura creating a larger ice fissure.

Weiss smiled as she thought that Connor was encased in ice but he heard his voice " **Bitch, I can fly!"** Weiss shot up and saw Connor with golden Aura wings behind him and he landed back down and rushed to her with his tomahawk. Weiss created a glyph for defence but Connor shattered the glyph within two hit of the Tomahawk as Connor was about to plant the finishing blow his head shot back and there was a sudden struggle with Connor. "I do not appreciate having my body taken over…" Connor said as he huffed out a breath of hot air as he looks at Fisher with a concerned eye. "DRAW!" Weiss's eyes widen

Connor walked off in a rush before Weiss could catch up to him as he met up with Fisher in the back room. Weiss stood there with a face red with anger as she stormed over to his weights and tried to pick them up. She couldn't even lift it up. " _The humiliation! He held back, he gave himself a handicap and he asked for a draw?!"_ Weiss stood there in pure anger as she glared at the weights as she stormed off to find her team as she fumed with anger.

(With VAA and Connor)

"What was that?!" Connor exclaimed as he remembered what had happened mere minutes ago as he stares at Kai and Fisher. Housecall limped in on his cane and spoke out "Another spirit has emerged; someone call the exorcist …" Housecall said sarcastically as he sat on the bench "This confirms that fact that the seal has been weakened, in the past you only had your wolf and bear. Now because of the weakened seal you have an eagle."

Connor looked at the doctor with a surprised look as he nodded. Understanding what was going on with the situation. "Connor take your time to know your spirit while we would see that our side of the deal is done." Fisher said with a smile as he walked off with the rest of his team.

Connor remembered their side of the deal and nodded as he heads back to the room.

(RWBY's Room)

Connor walked in with Weiss storming up to him and pointing her finger in his face. "HOW DARE YOU!" Weiss screamed in his face as Connor stood there as stoic as ever and he gazed down to look Weiss in the eye. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HUMLIATING IT IS TO BE MOCKED IN BATTLE?!" Weiss continued shouting as Connor stared down at her with a harden gaze. "Weiss lay off it was just a match." Blake said nonchalantly as she continues to read her book, Weiss shot a glare at the Cat Faunus and shouted "HE MOCKED ME! HE HELD BACK!" Connor spoke with a hard tone "Weiss… do not think that I was holding back, I was merely testing you if my spirit had not shown himself." Connor said as he sat on his bed while Yang crept up behind him and gave him a bear hug.

"Surprise!" Connor ignored her and continued his glare on the ice queen. "I'VE TRAINED SO HARD NOT TO JUST BE MOCKED BY A PARENTLESS WELP!" Connor at that moment stood up and walked towards her with slight amount of malice intent "Oh really?! It would seem that you didn't train hard enough! Keep telling yourself that you are leagues beyond others due to bloodline and family name will only result in your downfall!" Connor retorted back with a snare to his tone as Weiss only seem to get angrier by the second.

"OH REALLY BECAUSE OF MY FAMILY NAME I HAVE A LEGACY TO UPHOLD, WHAT DO YOU HAVE?! A FATHER THAT OPPOSED YOU AND THAT YOU MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD!"

Connor eyes turned red as he slammed Weiss on to a wall as she felt the impacted Connor whispered in her ear which sent a chill down her spine " **Speak ill of my parents again and I will put a stop to the Schnee Legacy, starting with you…"** He said that as he released his grip on her throat and walked out of the room. Leaving the girls in shock as Weiss was choking on her on spit.

Connor marched out of the room but left his bed unpacked as Yang looked over to see the same book they found many weeks ago. "Weiss… you shouldn't make fun of him like that, Connor never had a nice childhood." Ruby picked up the book and smiled "Let's find out!" As she shook the book a golden metal sheet fell out. Yang's eyes widen as she remembers the last time she held a golden sheet. Weiss who was suddenly enchanted by the gold as she reached out for it. Yang wanted to say something but her voice had no sound as it glows got brighter and brighter. Weiss grabbed it she felt electrocuted as she fell down.

(Abandon Church-1777)

Weiss woke up in the middle of a Church and rubbed her head "What a… headache." She looked around to see nothing in this Church but a man perched on one of the beams. "Excuse me? Could you tell me where am I?" Weiss asked the man with the Tri-Cone hat who was perched on the roof but he ignored her. Weiss got irritated and tried to pick up a piece of rubble to throw at the man but her hand phased right through the rock. "What?! I can't pick anything up! Hey Mister could you please tell me where are we?!" But once again to no avail till Weiss saw a familiar face enter the church. However, she was not happy to see him. Connor entered the church before being jumped on by the man. "Wugh!" Connor cried as he got taken down as he felt a blade at his neck he muttered after he stared at the man for a brief moment. "Father." Weiss eyes widen as he said that.

"Connor. Any last words?" Haytham said with a raspy voice as he held his son by his neck while Weiss tried to push Haytham off but quickly phased through him. Connor glared at him and said "Wait."

To only respond with "A poor choice." As he lifted the hidden blade to ram down into his throat but Connor pushed him off. However, Haytham tried to get back on but Connor pushed him away with his legs and stood back up "Come to check on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?" As he stood up and walked around and pointed at Haytham.

"Connor, what is going on?" Weiss asked as she watched the whole scene unfold right before her eyes. As Haytham spoke back in retaliation "Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the redcoats or their idiot king. I expected naiveté. But this… The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you, boy! Freedom. Justice. Independence." He said as he waltzes around the room with Connor giving him looks of confusion.

"But…" Connor said in confusion only to receive an instant reply "Hmmm! But what?" Haytham stood there and stared at his son with Weiss giving the most 'what the shit is going on face' "Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington." Haytham let out a sigh of frustration as he answered the question "Johnson sought to own the land we might keep it safe. Pitcairn encouraged diplomacy-which you cocked up thoroughly enough to start a god-damned war! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all better off without him." Weiss looked at Connor with a confused look " _Connor looks so much older… and he told us that he killed his father than why is he here? As of a fact why am I here?"_ Weiss thought as he stood in-between two men rambling.

She blanked out in thought for a moment until she heard Connor's voice "What do you propose?" Weiss eyes widen as she said to herself "He sound so mature… and broken. He doesn't sound like that when he's with us does he?" (A/N: Bear in mind Connor is 17 and in this memory he is 21 within 4 years' tons of shit happened prison, Hickey all that rot.) As Weiss tried to recall the moments of when Connor spoke to her. "He is pretty mature even though he is a lying little ruffian." Weiss noticed that they were leaving and so she followed the not like she had much choice. As Weiss slowly walked out she saw Connor take off in pursuit of a man. But suddenly her mind went dark.

As she appeared in a different area, "What?! How? Where?" Weiss looked around to see Connor beating up and killing… "Once you dealt with these louts, meet me in New York!" Connor looked at his father. "What?! You mean to just leave? Now?" Connor asked as Haytham ran off in a distance as Connor slashed the throat of another soldier. "If you can't handle a bunch of mercenaries, then we've really no business working together." Haytham said as he ran off into the dense forest with Weiss sending him a glare as she watched Connor's father flee off leaving Connor with eleven soldiers to kill. "Coward! You can't just leave him that's cruel!" Weiss shouted at the fleeing sight of Haytham. She turned back to Connor to only see dead mercenaries on the floor as he sighed "Unbelievable…" Connor walked over to the nearby cabin in search of bandages.

"He just left him here… what a dad."

She muttered as she watches Connor wrap the bandage around his arm as she showed an expression of pain as he wrapped it tighter on his arm. He stood up and whistled, within moments a fucking horse appears out of nowhere.

"W-what?! I didn't even hear galloping! Where did it come from?!"

She shouted in shock as Connor got on the horse and rode off into the distance while Weiss took a moment to realise that Connor had just left her here. She blinked for a moment and shouted

"DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

But as she said that she felt her surroundings begin to change to a much more urban setting but still quite rural with wild chickens and cocks running everywhere and everything is made out of wood.

"What… where…" Weiss said as a pig phased through her as she glares at the pig and it oinked, she was left to her on devices at the moment as she walked around the village or so she would call it until she phased through some pig faeces and she could smell it.

"EWW! GROSS! GROSS!" But then she realised that there was no gunk on her heels and remembered that she phases through literally everything besides floors because logic. She saw Haytham in the distance and marched towards him to see that he was writing down something in a familiar notebook. Weiss took a gander at the notebook and tried to recall what it was until she heard the book slam shut with the man approaching Connor.

"Evening Connor." Haytham said as he earned a sudden turn from the Assassin in self-defence but calmed down before Haytham could notice it. Connor gave him a glare which to Haytham responded "I see you made it here in one piece."

Haytham pocketed the book in his jacket as he exchanges looks with his son as Connor sneered at him as he spat "Recovered from your beating, then?" He said sarcastically as he gave a condescending look to his father. Which Weiss smirked at that comment knowing that Connor had taken a much heavier beating then Haytham. Haytham replied with a sour look.

Haytham tried to ignore that comment as he strolled in front of Connor. "Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise."

Connor gave the Templar a gaze of slight hate as he response "Good. I would like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible."

Haytham turned to him and gave him a condescending look. "Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from your lost cause." He walked off with Connor following behind "Come along. Follow me." Weiss didn't want the terrain to change again as she catches up to them.

(Real world-2:00pm)

Housecall was checking on the Schnee as she was just admitted in like 2 hours ago. "So Bimbo! You've experienced this before tell us what can we expect! "He said as he gestured his cane at her boobies.

"I am beginning to think that you adults just like to poke fun at me" She said as she folded her arms in annoyance but Housecall smile and said "Oh! I am sorry; I am I making you Yangry?" He said as he marched out of the room with his scroll out "Fisher! Let's go to Han's for Risoian Barbecue! I've been wanting that Bulgogi for days now." He said as he ended the call.

"Wait! She's your patient! You can't just leave!" Ruby said with an annoyed tone as she sent a pout at the doctor. "Ya'know I am not the only doctor in this infirmary." Yang and Blake looked around for another man or woman of medicine to only realise that Housecall left the room.

The team just stared at Weiss who was in a coma but was clutching on to the book that caused her the coma will not the book but the fragment in the book.

(With Connor)

"HAAA!" Connor shouted as he shot a bolt of lightning from his hand while Fisher sat on a rock an observed him. " _His spirits are his greatest asset, the Wolf gives him control over lightning, Aura wolves and a stealth ability. His Bear gives him strength, not to mention great defensive form but that Eagle what does he bring to the table_?" As he stares at Connor who summoned 5 wolves and asked the them to attack him.

Connor quickly heel kicked the upcoming first one as it fell back and barked at him. He shot the growling wolf a cold stare, ran at it and stabbed its neck with his hidden blade. He turns to the remaining 4 to see they fused into a colossal wolf. Fisher stares at the thing unfazed but Connor stared at it with a slight ounce of fear by the sheer size of it.

" _Zeke?! What is this?!"_

He could hear chuckles at the back of his head, not one but two voices as one voice spoke out " _ **Hey Hey! Nice to meet you my name's Aveun and Big bro Zeke said you needed to beat that thing, yeah?"**_ Connor listened to the voice as his left eye glow marigold yellow. Suddenly Aura wings sprouted from his back.

" _ **Come on bro! Let's fly! Think light! Think of how eagles fly!"**_ Connor looked sceptical as he observed his wings until he felt a great suction force and whipped his gaze to the Colossal Wolf to see that it was charging a large ball of lightning from its mouth. " _ **Well bro! Better take flight or be fried!"**_ Connor shot back at the spirit " _YOU ARE INSANE!"_ Connor begun to levitate but the wolf was ready to make the shot as it fired the world around Connor seemed to slow down even more when he uses eagle vision. As he sees the oncoming shot he could nimble dodge it but barely made it. " _Time slowed down…"_ Connor thought to only be interrupted by a loud buzzer " _ **WRONG! It was me! I enhance your senses basically I am like the ram you add into your computers!"**_ Connor took a moment and ask

"What are computers?" As he said that he felt a face palm " _ **Greeaaat my host is a fucking caveman!"**_

" _ **LANGUAGE!"**_ A female voice could be heard followed by a slap causing Connor to lose his wings as Connor notices he started to fall until the wolf caught him as it spoke " **You ok, Ratonhnhaké:ton?"** Connor recognized that voice "Zeke? You embody the wolves?" Connor questioned " **Well only if I want to."** Zeke said as he set the Assassin down and the wolf vanished " _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton, I am cutting your connection with us because I felt that every time we speak in your head, you get a headache but if you're in danger please contact us."**_

" _I will, thank you Zeke."_

(New York-1777)

Weiss basically followed them through the whole way lucky for her, her Semblance was still usable as she used it to scale walls, walk above gaps and projecting herself into a haystack with two men. Needless to say Weiss was not having a fun time. She is in the filthy unknown with her guide being two idiots who couldn't hear her.

They continued free running while Weiss was glyph running until they reached the area near the brewery. Connor stopped for a moment and asked his father. "Tell me something…" Which his father responded with a "Hmm?" Weiss sighed as she thought this was going to be another long winded argument. Connor sent a thoughtful gaze to his father "You could have killed me when we first met, what stayed your hand?" Weiss looked at Connor and just when off "Connor, he's your father! Even if he abandoned you at birth and abandon you again like an hour ago! He's… wow, when I say it out loud it really sounds bad." Weiss decided to silences herself for a moment as their conversation continued. "Curiosity. Any other questions?" He responded quickly as he turned his face back to the view of the city.

"What is it that the Templars truly seek?" Connor asked earning a confused look from Weiss "Aren't they like you enemies? Why would want to hear the goals of your enemies? Connor come on! What do you think that if your goals are align, maybe you could forge a partnership? Connor you dolt!"

Haytham turned to face his son with a serious look and told him "Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, the Assassins professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace."

He strolled towards Connor as he said that while Weiss just nodded on what he said. "Order, Purpose and Direction. That's something which only great people could understand!" She smiled as she acknowledged Haytham's words but Connor stepped forward and spoke "Freedom IS peace" Weiss gave him a sour look while Haytham responded "Oh, no. It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this revolution your friends have started. I stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise."

Connor stopped him for a moment and asked "And this is why you favour Lee?" Haytham gave a stern look at his son and spoke harshly "He understands the needs of the would-be nation far better than the jobbernowls who profess to represent it." Connor sneered at his father and shot back "It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people have made their choice and it was Washington." Weiss looks at Connor in shock. Connor always had a calm demeanour unless provoked like how she did to him as she talked about his family.

"The people chose nothing. It was done by a group of privileged cowards only seeking to enrich themselves. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit THEM. Oh, they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true. The only difference, Connor the ONLY difference between myself and those you aid is that I do not feign affection." Haytham glares his son down as he jumped off the roof with Connor standing there contemplating about what his father just said but to Weiss she realised that the battle was a two-sided fight but currently she understands the Templars' stand in the fight. However, she was still unwilling to learn what the Assassins fight for. All that she heard from them is that the Assassins fight for humanity's freedom.

Like that the world around her collapsed as she woke up.

(Medical bay-5:00pm)

Weiss fluttered her eyes open to see that the sun is going down and looked around the room to see no one in sight.

She felt something on her lap as she lifted her blanket to see a notebook, her eyes widen as she had a flashback to Haytham's Journal. "Connor's father's book…" She flipped to the book open to a few years back until she reached page with tear stains and blood it was the year 1781. As she begun to read the cursive handwriting " _It struck me when the bombardment began, I began to prey that Charles has made his escape. This might be my final Journal entry. These words, my last. I hope that Connor, my own son would read this Journal and when perhaps he knows about my own journey through life, understand me… maybe even forgive me… my own path was paved with lies. I've been thrusted forward with treachery but my own father never lied to me… and with this Journal I preserved that custom. I present the truth, Connor. You may do with it as you will…"_ Weiss turned the page to see that the handwriting has changed and that it was written differently.

" _Father… I have read your past if only I knew what you have went through. For that I am sorry, it seems that both our factions seek the same goal but have different ways of achieving it. Father if only you could have seen the world as I did or I could have seen it in your light but now it is too late as you have passed on. My mother, she would have loved it if you had stayed. She spoke so fondly of you as if you were there and how you fought pass the village walls just to see her. But at one point you stopped seeing her. Mostly she said that you were busy, I always yearned for a complete family although I have not spoken about it. Maybe things would have been different but it is too late now. Goodbye Father."_ The last three words were smudged but the word she made out was "I love you…"

Weiss took a moment to remember her own father but couldn't really remember anything positive about him. Her childhood was less than fun it was all achieving this, achieving that. She had to even fight her way to Beacon.

(Hans'-7:30pm)

VAA, Connor, Housecall, Roger and his daughter Momo where sitting at a table enjoying some Risoian Barbeque. Connor was basically stuffing his face because he had been training in the forest all day because due to the lightning blast earlier. The Temporal Falls Time Distortion fell out and needed time to recreate the area. So Fisher and Ray was just letting him fight Death Stalkers while they sat there and discuss on lessons.

"Connor nya~ It's been awhile~" Connor looked up from the bowl and stared at her as he spoke with his mouth full "Yeshaa itsih haszeu been quiate sometaime…" Everyone just looked at him for his lack of table manners as he swallowed his food and apologised for his rude behaviour. Hans the bartender and owner shook his head as he placed the drinks down and sent a gaze to Ronny "Drink responsibility…" He gave a small bow.

"Now down to business…" Fisher said as he set his bowl down as his expression turned serious as everyone around him turned serious as well except Momo who left on her father's command to help Hans with Dinner Service. "Connor, the Templar you seek named Thomas Hickey is currently in Mistral. Luckily for you, Schnee is going to Mistral for a Gala to perform and partake in the same social event as him." As he said that a flamboyant man came in "Oh my~ Fisher darling!"

Fisher turned to him "Robert Hustler, the man who will help you get into the Gala known as one of Mistral's top fashion designers." Connor looked at the man with a confused expression. "Darling, you speak so highly of me. I thank you."

Kai and Ronny disappeared to the far end no longer at the table but at the bar asking for more alcohol, soon Roger did the same as well. Leaving Fisher with Connor and Hustler "Ooo~ I like you~ What's your name cutie?" He said as he sees Connor giving him a cold glare but Robert likes reserved men their always brimming with personality. "Connor…"

"Nice~ Listen, Weiss has to go to Mistral for a performance and she will be needing a plus one and by the way that Jacket was so 200 years ago. You need something more stylish." Robert said about his outfit but Connor just responded "This **Jacket** was given by my late teacher to symbolise the completion of my basic training." Robert was taken aback not a lot of youths held on to old clothing as sentiment, usually when he told someone to change their clothes they would do it in an instant.

"I understand, tell me why hunt Thomas Hickey? He is a Kingpin for the drug trafficking in Mistral from what my Mistral sources told me he was in Patch, a few days ago. Now he is back in Mistral, doing a special job for someone here in Vale, named Peter Hunt. Sound familiar? You killed his mentor Striker Lee for the first fragment if you can recall." Connor remembered him poisoning the man with a dart. "Yes I recall but finding him should be quite a problem." Connor said but Robert just chuckled "The nights still early hotshot~, HEY HANS! GET OVER HERE BABE!" Hans walked over gracefully as he gestures by adjusting his glasses "Hustler… my team mate what brings you here?"

"Listen babe~ I need you to end dinner service early tonight like around 11pm? And take this cutie to Slyvette's and ask her about any new drug circuits. One under the tag 'Hunter's Knife' or previously known as 'Striking Lee'" Hans nodded but Connor spoke for himself "I appreciate the help but I believe, I am able to handle this myself." But Hans shook his head "You may be able to take them but making a commotion is the problem… if you make trouble here, the word will reach Hickey as fast as Kai puts away his beer." Connor gave a slight nodded as he understood.

Robert stood up and threw a stack of Lien on the table. "Parting gift Hans, I am going to meet a Schnee." He said as he left the bar as Connor sat back down as he ordered something called a Pepper Cola as he watched the news on the TV " _In recent news, another dust shop has been robbed in Vacuo. Witnesses say that a grey hard male and a hooded character were found escaping the scene, no video footage was found as it was hacked prior to the robbery. Militaries are on the lookout, especially at areas that contain high amounts of dust. Due an explosion a month ago in Vale the culprit has not been caught but we could only speculate that they're part of the same faction. Back to Jayce with the Weather."_ Connor watched the news as he gulped his soda to only get the fizzing sensation as he spat it back in the cup. "W-what is this drink? It's so bubbly." But he took a slower sip and nodded in satisfaction "It's like a sweeten beer… I do not dislike it."

(Team RWBY's Room)

Weiss decided to keep her visions to herself much to her Team's disappointment as she clutched the book in her hand. She had read all of Connor's entries up to Achilles death which brought her to tears. As she remembers of all the words he had written for his late master, she felt guilty, thinking that Connor is an dishonourable, arrogant and ruffian fellow. As a man busted into their room.

"Heiress! How are you darling?" Robert smiled at her as he walked in "Robert? You're in Vale that means I have to perform somewhere that is not Vale…" She said with a stressful sigh while Robert just smiled "Guys, this is Robert Hustler. Mistral's fashionista also my talent manager."

"Weissy don't be so mean~ You have Gala to attend in Mistral and you will have to take a plus one because apparently your sister would like to see a teammate of your choice to make sure you were making friends." Robert stopped as Weiss was gawking " _Winter wants to meet a team mate as a plus one?!"_ Weiss looked around the room. Ruby? " _Too hyper and playfully."_ Blake? " _Sister can smell a Faunus a mile away."_ Yang? " _No just no…"_ Weiss eyes widen " _That only leaves Connor… meh better than the rest."_

"I am guess your plus one is not here, don't worry I've met him. Quite a cutie too…, honestly you Schnee need to open up your dating horizons. Find yourself a good man or woman." Robert said but Weiss had a sad look donned on her face "Robert... you know that's just impossible right?"

Her team had her eyes widen "What?! Why?! Weiss can't find true love?! How sad!" Ruby rushed over and hugged her to only be pushed away "No you dolt!"

"She is part of an arranged marriage with Mistral Incorporation, her father sold her daughter off to marry the son of the CEO of the company." Robert said as everyone turned to Weiss with a horrified expression. "Weiss… you could have told us…" Yang said softly but Weiss shot them a glare.

"Oh and what difference would have it made if I told you?! All my life, I've been asked to do what I've been told. It wasn't a choice; it was an obligation. My father has never shown a care for me ever since I've hit my teens, sure I had everything I've wanted but all the toys and dresses in the world can't replace family love!" Weiss shouted as she ran out of the room with tear escaping from her eye.

"She's always been a troublesome one. Darlings~ I am taking… oh my~" Robert moaned as he looked at Yang and Blake "I know when two girls are fighting for a man… and you two are basically pitting against each other. The man you want doesn't like sex does he?" Both girls shook their head as Robert smirked at them "He wants a meaningful relationship, don't throw yourself at him. Take your time to get to know him. Anyways I am taking Connor and Weissy to Mistral in three days. Toodles~"

(Rooftop-9:00pm)

Weiss was staring at the stars of the night as she begun to sing softly

 _Mirror  
Tell me something…  
Tell me who's the loneliest, of all?_

"Always had beautiful voice, heiress." Robert said as he emerged from the shadows as he walked to her side and places his hand on her shoulder. "Darling… do you actually want to marry that pig?" Weiss turned to him and gently smacks his shoulder "What do you think, you dolt?" Robert chuckled as he gave her a broad smile but stopped for a moment. "Darling? That book is it yours? You've been holding on to it like your life depends on it." Weiss looked at the book and frown "It's a dairy."

"Wonderful! You started keeping your thoughts and desires for future references, Good job!" Robert exclaimed happily as he pat her head. "Yeah… my thoughts and… DESIRES?! Robert!" She blushed intensely as she tried to figure out what he meant by 'Desires'

(Time skip to 11:30 at the Bed of Roses)

"Slyvette… it's nice to see you again…" Hans said with his usual soft tone as Slyvette fanned herself while she observed the two men walking in gaining most of the females' attention. Because one was an Assassin who looked sinister but absolutely sexy under the hood with a cold and hard attitude to match while Hans was in his waiter outfit with his sleeves rolled up and his bowtie left undone with his fire-orange hair brushed back.

"Hans Flame and Connor, to what do I owe the pleasure? When any of you two come by it's not for the girls, so what do you need?" She asked as she wanted to lit a cigarette but couldn't find a lighter. Hans being the gentleman that he is snapped his fingers as his index finger caught on fire and lit it for her. "Thank you, sweetie~"

"We require your help in tracking a man, Peter Hunt." Slyvette took a moment and blew out a puff of smoke. As she gestured them to follow her. As they walk down the hallway Connor saw a familiar face. Chelsea the girl that he saved from rapist but she seemed busy with a client. Until they reach a door that says do not enter "Here, we have our aphrodisiacs imported from one of Hunter's Knifes rivals. The guy isn't here today but the girl who sorts out the stuff knows about just as much." She opened the door as both of them enter while Slyvette stood outside.

Connor and Hans entered the cold and damp room but there was another door as they opened it was yellow and filled with soft toys with a girl laying on the bed listen to music. Hans sweat dropped and left the room leaving Connor inside. The girl who was laying there in her underwear noticed Connor as she pulled out her earpiece "Hey it ain't Thursday! Who are you, punk? I told Slyvette, I take no customers!" She hissed at Connor as her tail sprung up but Connor just stood there unfazed.

"I was hoping you could help me locate a person, Peter Hunt." Connor said as he pulled the chair from out from her desk and sat on it. "Hmph! Alright punk, I am sorry but I can't tell you anything because Hunter's Knife isn't a small syndicate. Got to tell me a little more about why you after Hunt."

"I do not have time to play games." Connor responded coldly as she smirked as she placed a marble table in front of him "Well if you want it beat me in an arm wrestle. Now the only man who is able to beat me was Kai Wen but I doubt a punk like you could dish out that much strength!"

Connor sighed as he cupped her hand and gripped and begun. At first they were evenly matched but then she started to apply more force, Connor was pushed back but not that much as he grew tired of this game he slammed her hand breaking the table.

"Now tell me."

"Alright punk. Hunter's Knife boys are out at Vale Chinatown Air docks tonight around 3 AM talking about a fragment and hunting down an Assassin. The name's Jinko by the way."

"Thank you Jinko…" Connor muttered as he left the room with Hans waiting outside "Any news…?" He asked to only get a nodded from Connor as he marched out of the Whorehouse "Chinatown…"

As they were taking a cab to Chinatown, Connor looked over to Hans and ask "I question if I may?" Hans adjusted his glasses and said "Yes, you may." Connor pulled down his hood and asked "Just now you created fire with your hands. Is that your Semblance?" Hans chuckled "No if Fisher has not told you I am the Summer Guardian… I guard the season maidens. Sadly, the Maiden of Fall has been gravely wounded."

"I see."

(Chinatown-2:55am)

"Would you like some more coffee Connor…" Hans offered him a cup while Connor has been on the lookout for the past 2 hours. "Yes I would…" Connor said as he watched the docking bay with his Eagle Vision as he drunk the cup of coffee as he stalked the docks from the watch tower. Hans eyes glowed bright orange as he tapped Connor with a car driving in. "What is it…" Connor saw the vehicle on coming as he scaled down the building as Hans just jumped down and wore a pair of black gloves. Connor gave him a noticeable stare "Have you not got your weapon with you?" He said as he unsheathed his Dust Tomahawk and his pivot hidden blade. "Connor… you'll see my weapon in the fight later." He rushed off to find some cover near the meeting point. Connor was left behind as he went the other direction.

Later…

"Boys, listen up we need to get thisFluorine to Mistral before the Gala! Thomas isn't going to be happy about being late. Oi! You bunch, guard the perimeter no doubt the police are going about." Peter Hunt said as he looked at his Templar Ring and smiled.

Hans P.O.V

" _This is bad… why would they need a carload of concentrated Fluorine?_ Especially at a place like the Gala? Unless… Mass murder! Best execute this Mission cleanly, one small step gone wrong we would have a mass genocide." Han's pulled his fingers up and paper thin wires almost unnoticeable was only able to be see due to reflection of the moonlight shining on the wires. "Hello, my old friends… let us bath you in blood once more…" He said as he heard footsteps as the guard turned the corner.

 _ **SQULECH!**_

As the headless guard fell to the ground as his head daggled from the wires. "Time for the hunt…" He muttered as he threw the head as it splattered on one of the cargo holds. He stares down the lifeless body as he moved his finger slightly. The wire wrapped around the body as his eyes glowed and his wire set on fire causing alarm "Fire! Fire!" As he heard more guards approaching, Hans gave a sadistic smile and muttered "The guards are done for… Connor it's all up to you now." He whipped the wires as they created sparks on the concreate floor.

Connor P.O.V

Connor saw the fire from afar, and started to move less stealthily as he reached the meeting point and used wolf stealth to move through to bypass the guards but Peter turned around and threw a knife at Connor. "I see you… Assassin." Connor came out of stealth and looked at the man as he called for the guards. But none came.

"Alright… guards useless, Plan B… run with the Airship!" He said his plan out loud as he turned back towards the ship. Connor turned was about to start chasing him but as Peter reached the entrance of the Ship he pulled out a bottle of red powder. "AH AH! Big guy, stop right where you are! That right, Fire Dust. I throw Dust! Docking Bay go boom, understand bitch?!" Connor stopped in his tracks. "That right… now back the fuck away." Peter said as he held the bottle as the ship took off.

"Connor! What are you doing?! He's… oh, Fire Dust. You plan to blow up a docking area full of Airship Fuel, just for your escape? How inhumane." Peter scoffed as the Airship took off. "MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKERS!" He threw the large bottle at them as he flew further away.

Both of them shield themselves as the bottle shattered.

But nothing happened.

"What?" Connor said as he walked over to the red powder and Hans following behind. "This is… not dust…" Hans said as he inspected the dust as his eyes widened with the sudden realization "This is Red Pepper Powder… and its low quality."

"DARN IT!" Connor punched a hole in a cargo hold as Red Pepper Power fell on him "MY EYES!"

( _ **A/N: I know, there was not much Weiss X Connor in this one but I am setting up for the next Chapter, quite literally. I mean, Arranged Marriage, Holocaust styled Mass Murder(Bad Joke, I am sorry.), Connor in a three-piece suit, A sadistic ass bartender and A Gay Fashionista Caretaker)**_


	18. Chapter 17

(The Wolf and The Heiress Part Two)

(Streets of Vale-4:00 am)

Connor wasn't in a good mood, let's just say that he felt stupid for letting Peter fool him with a cheap trick. As the sky grew darker as they walked back to the Grill Bar. "It's about to rain Connor… would you like to come in for a drink?" Hans said as he unlocked the door to the Grill Bar as he walked in "Connor?" Hans turned to see Connor taking out his pouch for Lien but Hans pushed his hand down gently and gave him a small smile "It's not your fault he got away. Robert gave me enough money to last a few years of rent, so it's my treat." Connor sighed as he walked in and sat on a bar stool "Rum… chilled. No ice." Connor requested as Hans nodded with as he placed a Whiskey Glass on the bar table and pulled out a bottle of _Pyrat Cask 1623._ "This is the highest quality Rum you'll find in Remnant… but sadly only Shipmen and Risoians drink it because of its smooth and strong taste because most of Remnant are not strong drinkers said for Kai and another friend of mine named Qrow." He said as he poured the glass of Rum and slides over to Connor who caught it.

Connor took a sip as his throat burns from the alcohol but it has a honey and citrus taste to it that Connor couldn't help but enjoy it as he continued to drink. As Hans was cleaning the glass cups as he passed Connor a plate of Fish'N'Chips "Here… I always give Fish'N'Chips to people who like the Rum and truly appreciate my Bar…"

Connor thanked him as he downed the whole glass "Another…" and ate a fillet as he cut a piece and chomped it down. "Here we go…" Hans shook his head and grinned as he poured Rum into his glass. And so Connor just drank away like his days out at sea with the Aquila crew.

(Flashback)

" _HA! CAPT'N, Yer the best! HERE HERE! TO CAPTAIN CONNOR!" one crew member shouted as he raised his pint mug. Connor raised his mug and cheered "VICTORY FOR THE AQUILA! We did well tonight, in bringing down Nicholas Biddle! HERE HERE! "Connor took a large gulp of Rum as he docked the ship at the Harbour of Oak Island._

 _10 mugs of Rum later…_

" _CAPT'N HOW'S BOUT A SHANTY!" Connor shook his head and chuckled while he stumbled. "No… I think I had it for a night…" He said as he left the helm but all the men sighed. Connor looked at the disappointed faces of his men and stepped up with such drunken vigour. "HOW ABOUT A LITTLE SONG FOR THE AQUILA BEFORE WE END THIS CELEBRATION!?" The crew cheered as Connor started._

 _(Connor)  
In Amsterdam there lived a maid,  
Mark well what do I say!  
In Amsterdam there lived a maid,  
And she was mistress of her trade.  
I'll go no more a-roving with you fair maid!  
(Crew and Connor)  
A roving, a roving,  
Since roving's been my ru-i-in,  
I'll go no more roving,  
With your fair maid!  
(Connor)  
I asked this maid to take a walk,  
Mark well what I do say!  
I asked this maid out for a walk,_

Flashback ended…

As he finished thinking about his crew he found himself standing on top of a table with a bottle of empty Rum in hand as he stared down with blurry vision. "Huh…" He heard voices but they all sounded like from underwater. But he saw a lady in white and spoke "Are… you… an angel?" Before passing out.

Weiss stood there blushing as she looked at the drunk Assassin passed out on the love seat of the bar. Robert was chuckling "Hey Angel you duh sexy!" He burst out into laughter as he made that joke much to the dismay of Weiss.

"Can we take him and just go?!" Weiss said as she blushes but Robert gave a smirk and made a scene "Oh Heiress how corrupted have you become~ To take a man in broad daylight while he is unconscious~ How LEWD!" Weiss punched Robert's shoulder as he continues laughing "No Heiress, we are here to bring him to Mistral by my private Airship!" He laughed victoriously as he pictured himself with a crashing waving behind him while Weiss sweat dropped " _This man is my caretaker… and he is doing this…"_ Suddenly she heard music from outside the Grill Bar. Weiss ran out as she turned pale " _HE BROUGHT THE LEVIATA?! MY DOLT OF A CARETAKER BROUGHT THE LEVIATA!"_ The Airship was a glaring bright orange with pink flower prints on it as he walked out of the bar he shouted "GRAPPLING HOOKS BOYS!" The Leviata shot out three grappling hooks as Weiss grabbed on to one while Hans hooked Connor 's belt on to it and gave a thumbs up.

As the grappling hook pulled, Weiss shouted "His belt won't last the pull! He'll fall you old dolt!" Weiss pointed at his caretaker while thinking he is totally insane when she had been gone for about 4 months. "Weissy that's the plan, if my plus one can catch your plus one. IT WOULD BE PLUS TWO! WAHAHHAHAH!" As he said that Connor's hook fell off.

" _Mach: Hurricane storm!"_ A voice called out as a red beam shot out of the Leviata and engulfed Connor and shot back in. "EHHH! What was that?!" Weiss shouted as they were reaching the top but Robert just chuckled.

(Leviata)

As Weiss reached the top she saw Connor sleeping on one of Robert's brand sofa while the person sitting on the other chair was a familiar face. "Hello Ice Queen!" A man in monk robes with a bo-staff sitting there drinking hillside dew. "Teacher Fisher Assan?!" He smiled as he greeted the Heiress as he sat back down. "I am Robert's plus one! Don't worry, I won't get in the way of your singing rehearsals. Just relax." He said as he placed a tablet in a glass of water and looked at the sleeping Connor. "He needs rest, give him two hours and he'll be fine aside from the hangover. Hans called and said he drunk 3 full bottles of Rum, he kept singing and saying victory to the Aquila." Weiss eyes widen at the word Aquila as she reached for the book in her bag but it was snatched away by Fisher.

"Fisher! How dare you! That's a dairy, where a girl keeps all her juicy secrets! You don't just take it!" Robert said as he extended his hand for the return of the book but Fisher chuckled "This is a dairy but it isn't yours… it's Connor's" Fisher's eyes glowed green to show he was using Technic Aura as he gave her a frown as he tossed her the book "Careful where you tread Schnee…" He entered his bed room.

(With Fisher)

He whipped out his scroll and dialled a contact named Toni "Toni? Yeah gotta job that needs to be done… yeah, Drug lord Hickey making a move isn't he? He has a shipment of Fluorine coming in, I need you to get some guys and sniff out some stuff. Thanks. Yeah, I'll get the cops off just do as I say."

(Connor's Mindscape)

Everything felt more polluted and the trees and everything was turning slightly brown, the water was murky and the wind was still. Connor got up and walked over to the small hut to knock on the door but before he could knock, Zeke answered the door. "Great, the drunken savoir is here Ratonhnhaké:ton, next time if you get wasted. Give us a warning, look at what you've done to the place." Zeke gestured at the murky waters and the brown trees. Connor looked at him "I am sorry… but how could this have happened?" Connor said as he walked in to see a young boy with headphones around his neck as he turned his yellow eyes locked with Connor's brown ones "Bro! Damn took your sweet ass time to get here!" He said as he walked over to him and gave a light punch in the chest.

"Where is Ambrosia?" Connor asked as he looked around the rooms with his Bear nowhere to be found, turning back to his Wolf and Eagle who's faces turned blue "Ratonhnhaké:ton… when people tell you mind, body and soul, it's true and since your body is drunk a part of your soul is drunk and the person who got hit by the drunk wave was Ambrosia. So she is on the rampage." Zeke said as sharpened his trench knife. "We could wait till she wears off or we can cleanse her but we have to fight for it so ready yourself. Aveun stay here and watch the house, you're not strong enough to go head to head with Ambrosia." Aveun pouted and places his headphones on his head and pressed play while Connor and Zeke walked out.

(Walking…)

"Prey tell Zeke, why are you not corrupted by this drunk wave?" Connor asked as he tried to balance his Aura and compress it, just enough to coat his body while Zeke responded "Got to thank Ambrosia for that, she warned us to set up a Spirit Barrier but she didn't set hers up fast enough and got hit and here we are."

They continued to walk till they saw Wind Bullets sending trees and rocks flying. Zeke and Connor both rushed to the area to see a giant crystal and Ambrosia just punching it as it was beginning to crack. Zeke's eyes widen as he shot a bolt of lightning at her and jumped into Connor 's body. " **I hope you don't mind but I've wanted to fight her in your body."** Both of Connor's eyes turned Electric Blue to show that Zeke was in full control of the body. " _I do not but why can't we fight together or in your own form? Why use mine?"_ Zeke answered with a scoff as he pulled out his trench knife which he dubbed "Cerulean Thunder" " **Because if Ambrosia has at least a bit of reasoning in her she'll remember your face and also because if I fight her my soul will be harmed so I took you as a medium, now on guard! She's coming!"** Ambrosia rushed at Connor but he nimbly dodged.

Ambrosia's eyes glowed a darker shade of her usual green as she charged her energy " **GAIA'S IMPACT!"** A strong wind blasted Connor to the tree as it broke into splinters, Connor huffed and panted from getting the air knocked out of him. " **SPRIRT ART: THUNDER BEAST!"** Connor's whole body charged an Electrical Aura as static and sparks surrounded him and he charged at her with a Blue Aura engulfing him soon forming a wolf. Ambrosia's widen as the charging beast gets larger as it approaches. She stood her ground and made a stance " **SPRIRT ART: ELEMENTAL FURY!"** A fireball was casted in her hand as she watched the beast approach but saw vaguely in the veil of blue she saw a hooded figure and dispelled the energy " **My** … child?"

Zeke smiled internally as he made the beast smaller and punched her as gently as he could which resulted her flying to one of the crystal wall with static shock flowing through every fibre of her being. Connor ran to her as he spoke " **Ratonhnhaké:ton, cleanse her!** " Zeke said as he left the body and formed right next to Connor "What… must I do?" Connor panted due to the amount of energy he used in battle. "Remember, when she asked you to heal her? Yeah do the same thing but absorb the energy instead of giving it."

Connor blushed… as he remembered the time when he healed her. As he reached out for her bust and firmly grasped it with his big and strong hands while Zeke was losing his mind by the rock he sat by. Zeke chuckled "Alright… I sense no more malice intent but she is awake." Ambrosia looked at Connor with a blush "My child, if you wish to fondle them all you had to do was ask."

Connor jumped back and shouted "Can we not discuss this?!" Connor begun to track back to the hut. With Zeke giving Ambrosia a high-five as they followed him back to the hut.

(In the now called "Spirit Hut" by Zeke)

Ambrosia was making tea while the three males were sitting in the other room trying relax. Connor and Zeke were locked on in a conversation about Pivot blade versus Trench Knife while Aveun was listening to music. "MOM! I AM HUNGRY!" Aveun shouted as he pulled down his headphones. Zeke told the kid off "Ave? Don't be rude. Anyways Connor? Did you know that Weiss has your father's Journal? "

"SHE WHAT?!" Connor shouted as he stood up and walked out the door but was stopped by Ave "Bro, stay for lunch! Mom made lasagne!" Connor sighed as he pulled up his chair and sat down as Ambrosia came out with Tea and food.

As they all sat down to eat Ave just rushed in and grabbed everything while Connor and Zeke took their time. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, how is school?" Ambrosia asked as she received a strange look from Connor. "It is well." She nodded as she started with her motherly lectures "Have you been sleeping on time? You look so sleepy. Honestly if you think being an Assassin is messing with your sleep schedule, you need a break." Connor sighed as he took his empty plate to the sink "I am fine, Ambrosia. I will see you all soon." As his faded away.

(Leviata -5:00pm)

Connor awoken in a moving Airship as he stood up wondering why was he not suffering from a hangover but he felt full from Ambrosia's meal. Connor stood up and looked out to the skyline "Beautiful…" He said as he saw the puffy clouds and clear blue sky with no disturbs or sights of human life across the land.

Connor just remembered Zeke's words about Weiss as he marched to the other rooms. As he heard Robert and Weiss discussing about the performance but Connor busted into the room. "What you have is mine!" Connor walked towards her but was stopped by Robert as he passed him the book. Robert smiled as he apologised "Sorry about her, she's just a teen." Connor scoffed as he pocketed his book and spoke with a malice tone "True she is just a child in comparisons to me." Weiss had just been insulted again as she stood up "What's your problem?!" Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs as she pointed at Connor with narrowed eyes. But Connor just ignored her and walked off. "Hey! I am talking!" Weiss chased after him but Connor just turned back and glared at her "I warned you to stay out of my affairs Schnee, how much have you seen?" Connor asked as he stares her down intently. Weiss was afraid now, Connor always has been scary to her but she never provoked him to this extent of taking his things.

"I-I read till when someone named Achilles died." Connor's eyes soften as he heard the name of his late master as he turned away from Weiss and walked off. Weiss was confused about him having an emotional swing from angry to neutral expression. She just walked back into her Practise Room with Robert waiting for her. "I didn't hear an apology; you need to learn to say sorry young lady." Weiss gave a condescending look to Robert as she answered "Why should I?! He started it!" But Robert just sat down on one of the chairs and told her "Weiss, you shouldn't have taken it. I've read his Journal too and he is a good man." Weiss's face turned red with rage as she shouted "That ruffian killed his own father and you think he's a good man?!" Robert was slightly disappointed in her but just answered back "You would do the same if you were him." Weiss just couldn't handle the nonsense her caretaker was spouting and just outraged "I think you're siding him! You just say that because you think life is all colours and rainbows!"

Robert snapped as he shouted back at her " **YOU INSOLENT BRAT! DO NOT THINK FOR EVEN A SECOND THAT I WOULD THINK LIFE TO BE AS JOYFUL AS YOU SAID! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND WAS SERVED HAND AND FOOT WITH SERVENTS AT A RING OF A BELL! COMPARED TO WHAT HE HAS BEEN THROUGH YOU ARE JUST A MERE CHILD! Get out of my sight…"** Weiss backed away in fear and ran out of the room.

It was a big Airship and she was walking by herself until she heard shouting and clashing of metal. As she snuck over to the viewing screen it was Connor and Fisher as they were locking blades or pole for Fisher's case. " _ **AEGIS AURA: PRIMAL LOTUS!**_ " Fisher's staff spun in a defensive stance as he blocked all of Connor's oncoming attacks. " _Their… fast…"_

Connor summoned a wolf and commanded it to charge at Fisher, the wolf was in range as it lunged at Fisher, Connor snapped his fingers and the wolf exploded. Fisher was blown back by surprise slightly as he smiled "Getting better Connor, but it's time to get cold…" Fisher's left eye glowed blue as he raised his hand quickly. Causing ice to erupt from the ground, Fisher moved his arm swiftly to the left as the ice shards broke from the ground and followed Connor. "Guh!" Connor was hit by a shard of ice as he hit the wall. A loud thud could be heard as Connor hit the floor. "Give up yet?" Fisher's eye glowed brightly as he stepped forward but as he stepped closer Connor's tomahawk ignited and he dashed at him incredible speed. Fisher jumped back and shot his hand up causing more ice shards to shoot up from the ground but Connor ran through it with a blue blur as he melted the ice with his flaming Tomahawk.

Fisher sudden reaction with his sudden improvement in speed shocked him, to the point where his aura changed to Fresh Blood Red " _ **BOOST: IMPERIAL LOTUS!"**_ He spun his whole body around and heel kicked Connor in the face followed up with a knee and kick into mid-air. Fisher realised he overdid it and stopped. As Connor fell to the ground, Fisher face palmed "I overdid it again…"

Connor sat up against the wall of the training room while Weiss was in the viewing room watching them as Fisher walked over to him. "Hey, drink up." Fisher smiled as he passed him a bottle of red liquid. Connor bowed his head as he pulled back his hood and uncapped the bottle with slight difficulty. "Man… you're getting stronger every time we fight! One day, I may have to fight in my boosted state!" Fisher laughed as Connor smirked as he finished drinking "I look forward to that day…" He muttered as he sat back but Fisher gave him a small smile until he asked "Tell me something, what did you think of your father?" Connor was slightly shocked but he gave a small glare but answered anyway "I no longer despise him…, he was misguided through his whole life. My grandfather was an Assassin but one day he had pasted on while he was away and my father was adopted by a Templar. From there he was raised as one, as he grew older he soughed the Pieces of Eden and came to the colonies where he had rescued my mother. But after I read his book I was struck with grief and only soon after my father's death, my teacher Achilles soon followed…" Connor looks down sadly but Fisher nodded as he turned to the tinted window and gave a small nod.

Weiss looked at Fisher as she sat there, she felt like a bitch for calling Connor a killer of his father although he was, she felt there was something missing like a piece of evidence that was never found. She stood up and walked back to her room to get some rest.

Fisher gave a brotherly smile to Connor. "My dad was an Arsehole but the good kind but one day I didn't want to do his training anymore and broke the rules of the Temple. With a heavy heart he banished me from Mount Alexander to only return in four years' time." Connor looked at him with a strange look and asked "But four years ago… were you not with your team?"

Fisher responded with a sad smile "That four-year banishment was done, nine years ago. It's been thirteen years since I last saw my parents and friends from the Temple." Connor was slightly shocked by that answer but he asked "Do you not wish to see your family again?" Fisher shook his head. "I was thrown down Mount Alexander with a banishment and had to survive in the city of Gazet for four years, for the first year I starved every single day until one day my brother who was going to move from Riso to Remnant, gave me this staff and told me "Oi fag! Let's go, Remnant you and me!" "Connor donned a ghost of a smile as he spoke "Your brother sounds like a good man…"

Fisher could only laugh at him as he said that "My brother still held the banishment against me, he abandoned me the moment I had reached Remnant. But I grew strong thanks to him. Grimm here are weaker compared to Riso's Grimm. So it was much easier to train." Fisher got up and dusted himself "Go get some rest… we are reaching Mistral tomorrow and I will have to get guys to track Peter for you. I'll inform you about them but don't go out into unknown terrain by yourself." Fisher left Connor by himself as he walked to the shower area.

(Weiss's room-8:00pm)

She sighed as she entered her room and begun to strip and step into her shower. She turned the tap and allowed the warm water to spray at her. " _That dolt… all of them they can't just mock me like that! Connor should be the last person to do that, people kept saying he had a tough life but he doesn't look like he had a tough life, he just had harsh training!"_ She stood there in thought for the longest time and finally stepped out and donned her nightwear. As she walked back into the room and hopped on her computer. "Huh… CCTV? What is this?" She clicked the pop-up and a live feed came up. It was a camera of Connor's Room with Connor resting on his bed as Robert came in.

She heard from the live feed " _Hustler? What brings you here?"_ Connor asked as Robert sat on Connor's swivel chair and turned to him. " _Connor, I want to tell you something about Weiss."_ Connor instantly sat up and looked Robert coldly as he spoke " _There is nothing more to discuss about her."_

Weiss scoffed but Robert chuckled " _You and her almost have a parallel childhood, you lost your parents and she almost never had them around. But she was still spoiled rotten unlike you who became cold and harden."_ Connor made a sarcastic gesture as he muttered " _There is a difference… I watched my mother burn and I killed my father."_

Robert sighed but asked " _But what do you think of her as a person?"_ Connor looked at him strangely and asked " _Why the sudden question_?" Robert just sighed and said " _Just answer it_!" Robert turned to the camera and winked at it causing Weiss to flinch. " _She is talented in her own art of fighting; she has a rather graceful fighting style. She needs to have better judgment but other than that she is a good person."_ Robert sighed and spoke _"Okay… as in what do you think of her as a woman."_ __Connor answers with a dull tone " _She is no woman in my eyes, she is a girl."_ Weiss sweat dropped and stared at the screen "A-A girl?! And he sees Blake and Yang as women?!" Weiss switched off the computer and went to bed.

(New York-1777)

Weiss found herself in New York again "Really… how does this keep happening when I am asleep?!" Weiss found Connor and Haytham as they approached a brewery but Haytham stopped his son mid-way, "Hold a moment… Church you clever bastard!" Haytham said softly as he analysed the guards with Connor behind asking "What is it?"

"I was hoping I could wave you past the guards, but he has replaced most them with men I don't know. Hmmm. Well I should be able to pass without arousing suspicion. But you…" Haytham gestured at his outfit and marched on without Connor to only have his arm grabbed by his son.

"No. We do this together or not at all." Weiss looked at them and asked them "Can't Connor turn invisible? "She questioned as Connor walked off to find a guard who is off duty. But time froze for a for a moment as everything stopped moving until she heard a voice "Well, I certainly was not planning to show myself this early but see how you interact with my son is driving me bonkers!"

Weiss turned around to see Haytham approaching her. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and placed herself in a stance. Haytham raised his hands and tried to smile "I mean you no harm, Miss Schnee…" Weiss lowered her weapon and asked "How are you here? You're over there!" She pointed at the frozen Haytham sitting on the bench, Haytham chuckled as he looked at her with a smile. "Children these days. This is merely a memory Miss Schnee, you're watching my son's memories but as for me I am but a phantom. Well, I am a spirit after all since I am dead…"

Weiss gawked at the logic but Haytham snapped his fingers as the terrain changed to a room that was very high end with velvet coloured chairs and a nice wooden table with a tea set. Haytham sat down as gestured the other seat was for her. She sat down and admired the room "You have great taste in décor." Weiss said as she crossed her legs and picked up the teacup. Haytham smiled and replied "Thank you, Miss Schnee if only my son had the same mannerism as you."

Weiss smiled mockingly as she drank her tea but Haytham just gave a kind smile. "But there are some qualities of my son that you would never obtain in your life time, Miss Schnee." Haytham said as he sipped his tea but Weiss felt offended by his words. "And what would those be?! Cowardice? Ruthless?" Haytham just chuckled at her words "Oh if only you knew, He is none of the above although he had murdered me. He was one of the bravest men I've ever met, nothing short of a coward he is far from it." Weiss raised a brow and asked "Oh really? Tell me what was the bravest thing he had done."

"He fought an army of 300 men and made the battle winnable for his side." Weiss's eyes widened as she stuttered "3-300?! H-How?!" Haytham merely chuckled as he refilled his cup "He just didn't want anyone to be hurt from the war, most people who were on the side that he was supporting did not have soldiers instead they were common folk forced to partake in a war for the freedom of their nation."

Weiss asked Haytham in a spiteful voice "And yet you aided those who were against your own son…" Haytham was slightly drawn back by the tone. "Miss Schnee, I ensure you back than I thought I was doing the right thing."

Weiss sat back in her chair as Haytham asked her "You know; I was hoping that my son would court you instead of the other girls. He needs an independent woman like you and you need a humble man like him." Weiss blushed as a thought ran through her head.

(Weiss's mind)

"Connor? When are you supposed to pick up our little angels?" An elder Weiss looked over to the living room to see Connor sitting on a rocking chair as he lowered the newspaper "2 o'clock…" Weiss walked over to the sofa and sat down, she sighed stressfully as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Connor noticed his wife had issues and walked over to her. "Is something the matter?" Connor asked in a concerned tone as he stood up from his chair to sit next to his wife. "I've just been really stress with work lately… with all the corporate meetings and the interviews. It's really getting to me." Connor placed his hand on her shoulders and began to massage them. Weiss who was groaning and wincing in pain of being massaged as Connor expertly worked on her shoulders. Weiss felt her shoulders loosen as she forgot the stressfully week she had. "A woman as delicate as you, must not force herself. Even if you hold a strong front, take some time to yourself and just let go." Her husband said as he rolled her shoulders back to relax the muscles. Weiss was in bliss as she allowed Connor to sink his hand into her tense shoulders. "Connor… spoil me." Connor stopped the massage and gave her a sigh "I think, I've spoiled you enough for one day Weiss…" Connor said as he walked back to his rocking chair and sat down to continue reading his paper.

Weiss pouted as she stood up and walked over to his chair, Connor looked at her with a strangely as she brushed the paper aside. She hopped on his lap and grabbed his arm to wrapped around her small waist. "Spoil me." She said as she pouted at her husband. Connor sighed as he placed his hand on her head and stroked it softly. "Husband O Husband… who is the greatest wife of them all?" She says proudly as she snuggled nearer to his chest. Connor smiled gently as he responded "You are…"

"Husband O Husband… who is the fairest maiden in all of the land?" She whispers as she places his arm around her neck and rested her head on his arm. "You are…" Connor responded with a slightly joyful tone.

"Husband O Husband… who deserves the best wife of them all?" Connor smiled as he said "I do…"

Weiss snapped out of her daydream, Haytham just chuckled and asked "I am guessing that daydream was slightly more realistic compared to your normal dreams." Weiss blushed as she stuttered "Y-Y-You saw my daydream?!" Haytham laughed and spoke "This is a recital of your mind what happens here I can see it all."

"You fiend!" She tried to smack him but Haytham just laughed it off as he snapped his fingers and the whole world turn to white. "Now till our next meeting, I bid you goodbye Miss Schnee. By the way, Connor is a boy of soft heart… just apologies and he is sure to forgive you." Haytham gave a small smile as he faded away. Leaving Weiss to dream.

(Heaven-Users of Eden Section 5)

"Ziio! I am back! From talking to the Schnee! Can you please open the door! Are you still mad at me for not making dinner?! That was 3 days ago! Ziio!" Haytham shouted at the open window but received no response as he sighed. Achilles walked up to him and placed his hand on the Templar's shoulder. "Your wife is a harsh one." Haytham couldn't help must nod as he sat on a cloud bench outside of his house. " _Connor if your wife will be anything like your mother, I wish you the best of luck."_

(Next Morning- 9:00am)

Weiss woke up with the sound of the Leviata's engine as she her struggled to open her eyes. She rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. "Ugh…" She groaned as she picked herself up to the bathroom. She stumbled along the way there as she washed her face. As she washed her face she heard her scroll made a ping sound. She walked back into the room and read the text it said " _Dear beautiful and elegant snow angel, it's me. Jon Navel your future husband, did you think you could escape by running to Vale? Well guess what, I am getting us married at the Gala! Soon you shall be my loving wife. Don't worry, you'll longer be at Beacon. Because the only place you're going to be is in my bedroom. Love Harvey 3"_

Weiss dropped to her knees and stared at the scroll blankly. "I-I am get…ting married?" She stared at the scroll and smashed with her hand "ARGH!" She smashed into many glass shards as she felt the blood seeping through her hand as she stares at it with a soulless look. As she told herself " _No matter how hard I try… I just can't seem to break free from my chains."_ She stared at her bleeding hand as the blood trickled down her arm. As her Aura began to heal her she didn't allow it to she wanted to feel something else other than emptiness in her. She constantly stared at the blood till her arm went numb.

Connor who was training his wolf senses as he felt a heartbeat from a few rooms away. Connor opened his eyes with his left being lit blue. "4 heartbeats on this Airship…" His nose picked up a familiar scent he stood up and rushed out of the room. " _That smell… it's blood!"_ Connor swung the door open to see Weiss in the bathroom cleaning her hand. Weiss turned around to see Connor and she sent him a glare. "What do you want?"

"What happened… I smelled blood." Connor replied in a slightly concerned tone but Weiss just sneered and told him off "I am fine." Connor used Eagle Vision and looked around to room. He was focused on the small shards of glass as he walked over to the small shards of glass with stains of blood on it. "Weiss… let me see your hand…" Connor said coldly as he walked up behind her but Weiss just shoved him back "I said I am FINE!" But Connor gripped her left hand as she tried to shove him. She struggled but Connor saw the cuts on her hand. "You're hurt…" Connor said as she broke free "Go away, I am fine!" Connor just frowned and lifted her in a princess carry. "Y-You dolt! Put me down this instant!" Connor just carried her to his room and he passed by Robert who was casually drinking coffee with Fisher as Connor carried her away. "ROBERT! HELP ME!" But Robert just lifted his finger to his lips "Shhh… no talk… coffee first." Weiss shouted in anger as she was being taken by Connor. "YOU'RE MY CARETAKER!" He simply replied "I am no one without my coffee."

Connor reached his room as he opened a drawer which contained a bottle of rubbing alcohol, anaesthetic and bandages. As he took a piece of cloth and cleaned her wound with the rubbing alcohol. Weiss stopped resisting and just sat there watching Connor clean her wound. " _Why is he, helping me?"_ Connor applied the anaesthetic on the bandage and wrapped around her hand.

"You should not be washing the wound with just water, it will get infected…" He said in a soft tone but Weiss just disregarded it as nagging "Yeah… Yeah." But Connor was much more interested how she got that wound. "How did you hurt yourself?" Connor asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

"Yeah like you could do anything to make me feel better…" Connor looked slightly hurt but he nodded as he spoke "I will not go into your affairs and life but I feel that you at least own me an answer after what you have done." Weiss sent him a death glare but Connor was not fazed but she sighed "Fine! I at least owe you one explanation! So what do you want to know?!" Weiss was waiting on the question on why she took the book but Connor asked "Why did you hurt yourself?"

Weiss was slightly shocked as she asked "Not about the book or the fact that I seem to know some stuff that I am not supposed to know? "Connor gave her quite a disappointed look as he sat next to her on the bed. "When one inflects pain on themselves, that is far more concerning compared to my own needs."

Weiss choked on her words as she tried to find the right one but she thought of just answering the question. "It was because of my arranged marriage." Connor looked at her with a slightly surprised look as he asked "But why would you agree to such a thing?!" But Weiss suddenly thought of a brilliant idea on how to know how Connor got so strong. "How about we play a game? I ask you a question and if you answer, I will let you ask a question." Connor looked at her with a frown but agreed to her terms. "What is your question?" Connor asked and Weiss smirked "How did you get so strong?"

"I train." Weiss growled at the simply answer as Connor asked her back "Who forced you into marriage?" Weiss sneered at him and answered "My father."

"Tell me who are these homesteaders in your book. Norris, Myriam, Prudence, Warren and the others." Connor was taken aback by her but he answers with a sad tone, however the faintest smile could be seen forming on his lips. "They were people… who were precious to me. The people who have helped me the most through hard times." Weiss looked at his expression and just felt him radiant an Aura of sadness and depression. "What happened to them?" But Connor turned to her and said "I believe it is my turn to ask a question. Do you want to marry this man?" Weiss huffed in frustration as she ranted "NO! I never want to marry such a perverted, ungrateful son of a bitch!" Connor looked at her shockingly as he prepared for the next question "What happened to the homesteaders?" Connor sighed but smiled faintly as he remembered the joyous times he has had with them. Laughing, Drinking and Dancing. "Nothing has happened to them it's just that…I may never see them again…" Connor pulled up his hood to hide his eyes they were slightly watery. Weiss looked at him as she took her injured hand and pulled his hood back. Weiss eyes widened as she saw a lone tear stream down his cheek. "Connor?" Weiss sounding slightly concerned for the Mohawk but he just frowned but he answered her "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you think I am a bad person..." Connor turned to her with a change of expression and just answered "No… Weiss, I have no ill will against you. You took my book but that was all, I had people who tarnished my work and received nothing in the end. After all that, I can no longer hate someone for a trivial purpose and you are a better person compared to the men of my time."

"Thanks Connor… umm could you help me?" Weiss blushed for a moment as she remembered her fantasy. Connor gazed at her and gave a nod. "Pat my head…" Connor reached out to her head and stroked it gently. Weiss closed her eyes as she remembered the times Winter did this to her.

"GUYS MISTRAL UP AHEAD!" Fisher shouted as the two snapped out of their moment. "Heiress! Your sister awaits you at the docks!" Robert said as he came into the room but was shocked "Oh my~ Heiress… getting pampered are we?" Weiss shot up and shouted at Robert "S-Shut up and go land the ship!" Connor who was chuckling but was stopped by Fisher who gave him the 'We need to talk' face.

He patted Weiss on the shoulder and left the room.

"Fisher? Is something the matter?" Connor asked as Fisher turned to him. "Connor… I'm going to meet my intel once we land, if you want to tag along and know what's up. Meet me here at Coleman Isle, at midnight. Be warned the streets of Mistral are filled with Families you don't want to mess with."

Connor asked in a tone of curiosity "Families?" Fisher sighed "Mafias, Connor! Our intel is part of the one of the Families, The Cipriani." Fisher walked off to grab his staff as Connor made it back to the docking part of the ship.

"Connor. You're going to meet my sister, please be on your best behaviour. Don't embarrass me!" Connor rolled his eyes as he wore his Colonial Assassin Outfit and waited for the ship to land. "Perhaps, it is best if I do not meet her." Connor said as he holstered his weapons in place but Weiss shot him a glare. "No you dolt! You will meet her!"

"Someone's forceful~" Weiss blushes as Robert said that as the ship landed. As they exited the ship a lady in white and blue with white hair was standing there as if she was waiting for someone. "Winter!" Weiss called out to her sister as she ran to her. "Hello dear sister." She opened up as she received a hug from Weiss. Connor and Robert witnessed the whole ordeal, they walked over to join them but Connor stayed a relatively good distance away while Robert went over to give Winter a bear hug "DARLING! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I-I've been fine… Hustler… let go…" Robert released her as she noticed Connor standing at least good 3 meters away. "Sister? Who is this man?" Winter asked as Weiss flinched slightly. "I am merely accompanying her for this event." Winter raised a brow at his tone. "I do not appreciate your tone, young man." She said coldly but Connor just sneered from under his hood. "Don't mind him, he's name is Connor! That's all you need to know sis!" But Winter narrowed her eyes to the young man. "This is the Connor you wrote of? He is not as horrible as you portray him, my sister but rude and is he not the top combat student in Beacon?" Weiss flinched as she heard that she knows about her sister's testing methods. Connor maybe strong but is he strong enough for Winter?

"Yeah he is!" Robert told her as Weiss shot a glare at the man, who gave a sickly smirk on his face. Winter smirked as she gestured them to follow her. "This way, I wish to place Connor in a fight." As they walked into the limo. Weiss smacked Robert. "How could you do this?! Connor isn't strong enough to beat Winter!" Robert chuckled as he responded "Weiss… you still underestimate your opponents, that's why you keep losing. Connor let's just say, he is rather experienced."

(Open Battle Area-11:00am)

Winter stretched herself as she drew her weapon forth while Connor was just standing there like a sitting duck. But he was communicating with the Animals. " _Aveun? I need your help for this, she looks like a person who uses fast strikes."_ As he looked up his left eye glowed yellow. He pulled out his Tomahawk and Pivot Blade.

"Another duel-wieldier? Well I was not told that you were capable of using two weapons at once." Winter said with a sarcastic impressed tone. As she finally rushed at him.

Connor parried the first strike with his Tomahawk and she followed up with a multi- ice glyph attack. She swung around as the ice shot out from the glyphs but Connor's Tomahawk glowed red as he made a quick spin as it shot out flames. The flames clashed with the ice as they clashed they created a smokescreen of mist and smoke. Winter smirked cockily until the smoke cleared with the Assassin totally unharmed.

"Impressive, tell me do you have any more tricks like that up your sleeves?" Winter asked him with once again a sarcastic tone but Connor didn't answer. She was irritated that she was being ignored but that was not the case. He was studying the way she moved. " _ **Hey bro! I wanna have a go at her! Come on!"**_ Connor sighed as he spoke back " _Will you promise not to take off the weights unless you really have too?"_

" _ **Yeah!"**_ Suddenly Connor's body went limp as he stood back up straight as a board. Winter was annoyed as she shouted "Enough games! This battle ends here!" She summoned Mini Nevermores that charged at Connor but he lifted his Tomahawk and in a blink of an eye the Nevermores were gone. **"Hey hey? That's all? Boring~"** Av-Connor spoke as he charged at her with the Pivot Blade at very high velocity, Winter's eyes widen as she used a time-glyph to speed herself up to keep up with him.

She was barely able to parry the slashes that he sent out. Winter jumped back a good distance. She took in a big breath and summoned a full-sized Nevermore. Av-Connor smirked as he stared at the Nevermore. **"Is that all?"** Av-Connor sent a smirk to the exhausted Schnee. "R-Really…? Well we shall see… if you could handle this!" The Nevermore flew up high till he was no longer visible and nosedived straight at Connor.

Connor shouted to Aveun " _If it hits us the place will crumble!"_ But this made Av-Connor smirk " **I am sorry bro, you're going to feel this in the morning!** " Av-Connor spread his Golden Aura Wings that shot out from his back as he ran towards the Nevermore who was closing in and he jumped and took flight he was gaining Aura around himself as he sped to the Nevermore till a giant eagle was formed.

" **SPIRIT ART: FREEDOM DRIVE!** " The eagle was now the size of the Nevermore as it smashed it into shards of solid Aura. Winter and Weiss donned the same expression, " _He held back that much?!"_

" _This is the top student of Beacon? "_ She thought as she saw Connor landed barely as he dropped to his knees. Connor stood back up and limped to Winter. As he offered his hand to her hand she gave a princess hand gesture. Connor pulled her up and told her "You were holding back…" Connor stated while Winter just smirked "My my… dearest sister, it seems you were right he is a good fighter. I can see why you admire his skill." Weiss had a sudden fluster as she pointed her sister. "No I don't!"

Connor just told her straight "I believe it is better if we head to the place of accommodation, before we continue this conversation." Connor walked off to the limo that was waiting for them. Winter frowned at him as he turned to her sister and whispered "Is he really that anti-social as you describe him to be?" Weiss sighed as she whispered back "Yes… He doesn't really like to talk much if he is not being talked too." Winter smiled till until she saw Weiss's bandaged hand. She turned to Connor with a furious look as Weiss tilted her head "Sis?"

"HEY!" Winter shouted as Connor turned around. "COME BACK HERE!" Connor groaned as he paced back to her "Yes?" Winter yanked her younger sister's hand forward and gestured to him "This bandage was freshly wrapped! Approximately 20 minutes ago, who is responsible?!" Weiss shook her hand off her sister "Winter! I am no longer a child!" But Winter didn't want to hear it as she raised her hand and shouted "Silence! You boob!" As she tried to hit her head but Connor caught her hand before it hand made contact. "Hitting your siblings, is it common practice where you come from?" Connor asked as Winter struggled to break free from his grasp. "Connor! Let go!" Weiss commanded him but Connor retorted "And allow your sister to do unnecessary abuse? From what has happened today I came to an understanding that people around you hurt you unintentional… it is a feeling that I sympathise with." Connor said lowly as Winter's eyes widen from his words as she stopped resisting and he released her.

Her eyes trained on her sister as she stood there slightly shocked by his words. As Connor sighed and brisk walked back to the limo which he had been to. For a spare moment he saw Fisher dashing off out of the Docking Bay as Connor thought to himself. " _His informant must need him_ …" As he got into the limo the Schnee sister were still taking their sweet time walking to the transport. "Tell me sister, why is your hand injured?" Winter finally asked as Weiss answered coldly "Harvey… he sent me a message and I smashed my scroll…" Winter sneered at the thought of her soon to be brother-in-law and asked what did he send. Weiss whispered to her and the moment she heard "Married at the Gala and only place is the bedroom." She gritted her teeth and marched to the limo muttering about how she is going to peel his dick like a banana.

(On the way to the hotel)

Connor has said nothing since he got into the limo while Weiss and Winter have been catching up right in front of him. Winter stopped smiling at her sister for a moment and turned to Connor. "Mister Kenway? Are you alright?" Connor merely nodded as an answer. "Can you pull down your hood, it makes you look rather sinister and it is also rude to hide your face from friends." Weiss just sighed and told her sister "He never pulls it down, he rarely does it for even our team. Even his uniform has been modified to have a hood." Winter gave the man a funny look as she spoke "Well… is it that the sun hurts your eyes or is it…" Connor merely responded "I do not like to pull it back in front of people I don't trust…" Winter tilted her head slightly "So you do not trust my sister or is it me?" Connor nodded as he tilted his head back down.

"Connor? For me? Please?" Weiss begged nicely as Connor saw her puppy eyes and he sighed as he took his hands and threw back his hood. " _His father was right! He crumbles with honesty and cuteness!"_ Winter reached out to touch his face. But Connor shoved her hand before it made contact. "Oh… don't like being touched? "Her hand withdraws as she smirked, as she took nice long look at his face until he pulled his hood up. "What a handsome young man…" She whispers to Weiss as she answers back "Yes… he is much better looking compared to most men at Beacon…" Winter looked at him as she poured him a glass of champagne, "Here… a token for helping my sister mend her wounds." Connor bowed his head slightly as he took the glass and sipped it. "It's bubbly…" Winter and Weiss both asked at the same time "It's champagne, you dolt/boob! It's meant to be bubbly, have you ever drank soda?" Connor backed slightly at their duel sound and responded with "No."

"Okay you three cut that out… we're almost there… and Weiss… he's there as well, make peace with yourself before the wedding." Robert said darkly. The sudden depressing wave just struck Weiss in the chest as she balled her fists tightly. Connor who just stared at her with a concerned look in his eyes. Winter just frowned and started looking outside the window.

(Mistral Morgan-12:00pm)

The gang stepped out of the limo to see a fat teenaged boy with two armed bodyguards as he saw Weiss he licked his lips. "Hey babe~" He walked over to Weiss as he swung his arm over her. Winter balled her fist while Robert was tugging his belt. " _That pig! How dare he touch her so openly!"_ Both caretaker thought as they saw the look of discomfort from Weiss face. As his hands slowly trail down to her butt. Weiss blushed as she struggled as she felt his hand slithering down to her butt.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Suddenly with a flash, Connor gripped his hand with great force as he squeezed it. He asked the fat teen "Future wife or not… violating a woman in board daylight is still unacceptable… Connor said coldly as Harvey struggled to break free. He broke his hold on Weiss and just focus on escaping as his guards broke the grasp. He shouted "Arrest t-that man! He has harassed me!" The guards nodded as they both of them charged at him without weapons as Connor threw one man over his shoulder and smashed his Adam's apple with his fist as he landed. Connor turned to face the other man who tried to kick him.

Connor grabbed hold of the leg and broke it with his elbow. Harvey basically just scoffed and said "You guys weren't worth the money we spent… well Mister hood, all you're doing is delaying the inevitable … she will be mine." He walked off down the pavement.

Connor scoffed as he asked Robert to get the two guards to the hospital, he turned to Weiss "Are you alright?" Weiss just nodded and scoffed "Stupid pig…"

(With Harvey after walking down the pavement for a good 30 minutes)

He whipped out his scroll and called a contact. "Hello… yeah, he's here just like you said… what?! What do you mean 'HE'S' coming to the Gala?! But my wedding… fine… The Father of Understanding Guides Us… Goodbye Hickey."


	19. Chapter 19

(Chapter 18-Wedding Crashers Pt.1)

Connor made his way into the hotel as he awed at the décor of the hotel lobby, as he walked about as he stared at the chandelier and marble pillars that had trims of gold on the top and bottom. As the light gleams of the wall it gave off a beautiful shine to the room. Winter gave a small chuckle as he witnessed Connor who was slightly smiling by the sights of such a simple yet high class décor.

"It's strange…" Weiss whispered to her sister as she had a confused look, Winter turned to her as she answered herself "He doesn't smile this much around us… but here he is smiling or smirking like a child…" Winter placed her hand on her sister's head much to Weiss's surprise "Weiss, people find happiness in different ways, maybe he doesn't like showing his soft side. Like you." Weiss pouted and shook her head "I am not soft!" Winter smirked at her sister. But then Weiss felt a poke on her cheek. "You're still soft."

"ROBERT!" Weiss pouted as both her caretaker and Winter laughed it off as a bell girl approached them and greeted them. "Good afternoon Schnees, it's a pleasure to see you here at our humble hotel of Mistral Morgan." Winter had her professional persona on and spoke "Of course… please bring that hooded man over he is with us." The bell girl bowed as she walked over to Connor.

(Room 1) (Connor and Winter's Room)

"Why does Connor get to sleep with you, sis?!" Weiss complained as she pointed at Connor while Winter leaned to her and whispered "Just in case if he tries anything funny, your safety is important Weiss…" Weiss blushed as she marched out of the room with Robert giving a cheeky smirk.

Connor just sat down on a soft chair and stared out the window. " _How am I to get to Coleman Isle with us being 17 storeys above ground?"_

" _ **BWAH!"**_ Connor jumped slightly from his seat as he heard the shouting in his mind. Winter was busy taking off her boots to notice. " _Aveun… was that necessary?"_

" _ **Normal greetings are too boring yo! Bro remember you have me! You can fly!"**_ Connor winced at his loud voice." _Perhaps you may take into consideration that I have giant wings sprouting from my back shining gold through the night sky… will attracted a lot of unwanted attention…"_ Aveun pouted as he grumbled " _ **I know… you just don't like being flashy huh bro?"**_ Connor nodded as he told his bird off " _I am an Assassin… since when do the things we do consist of this 'flashy'"_

" _ **I dunno this is coming from 'FIRE HEAT SHOTS! FULL SAIL! ABANDON SHIP! WE SHALL RAM INTO THEM AND TAKE HER A PRIZE! HERYAAAA! Dude we could use that small bird form yea know?"**_ Connor blushed as Aveun's impression of him and nodded as he sunk into the chair. As he nodded he took his Robes off and hung them neatly. As he stretched his arms as pulled his undershirt down neatly.

He was looking around the room as he unsheathed all his weapons and set them down on the floor. He gazed at them as he thought " _Thank you Jax… for these weapons."_ He sat down and polished them with the hotel towel cloth.

" _I wonder how is everyone at the Homestead? Myriam was with child before I left for France, Norris was overjoyed as he heard the news… and they were deciding on a name for the child. Warren and Prudence are enjoying their lives as farmers, Warren has less of a workload now since Hunter has been helping him a lot."_

" _ **My child? I know you yearn for their friendship but we can't go back… because we don't know how. But you can make new friends here, you never talk to any of the girls. Are you anti-social or do you just hate talking? Cause you can spend hours talking to Dobby and Aveline but you can never spend 5 minutes talking to Ruby, Weiss or Yang."**_

" _Ambrosia… those women are Assassin's talking to them is part of my work. Huh?"_ Connor stopped for a moment as he felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around to see Winter in a White Sports Bra and Black Yoga Pants. "I am going to workout, do want to come along?"

Connor sighed as he stood up and nodded.

(Mistral Morgan Gym)

Connor walked into the locker room as he opened a locker and undid his weights. As the weights came off he felt almost like he was floating. As he tried to punch the locker gently. To test the speed of his punch without the weights.

 **THUNK!**

He caused the steel locker to dent just with a light punch as he closed the locker and walked out. He marched to the punching bag and started tapping it with his fingers. " _This thing will shatter after one punch… unless if I undo my aura."_ He took a deep breath out and all his Aura subsided as he began to punch the bag. He spun around and heel kicked the bag. It flew off the hinges. As it flew across the room. One of the buff men approached him and picked him up from the collar of his undershirt.

"Do you think your tough? Breaking the equipment and hitting me with it? Got a lot of balls kid." Connor bowed his head slightly "I am sorry." But the man just tossed him "Just let me bash your face in and will call it even." Connor raised a brow as he stood up and told him "No."

The man didn't listen and swung his fist at Connor's face. Winter suddenly popped out and socked that man in his face "He said he was sorry you boob." She said coldly as the man stumbled back. "Oh yeah Little Missy? Playing White Knight for this weakling?" The buff man said as he wiped the saliva off of his face as he drooled by looking at Winter.

"Please, this man is no weakling. I only interfered because I wanted to spar but it seems you have him occupied, I'll have to deal with you first don't I?" She readied her stance as the man charged at her. She effectively kicked him in the nuts and flipped him over. His head came into contact to the floor as he passed out.

Connor gave a look of concern for the fallen man as he sent Winter a slight glare "That was going too far. I could have handled him myself." Winter smirked as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to an octagon cage. "Don't worry about it… I'll pay for the damage and his medical bill should they send it. Now get in." Connor scoffed and stepped in the Octagon with her. "Tell me who thought you to fight so well and in such a playful matter no less." Connor tilted his head as he asked as he swung his arms "Playful?"

Winter nodded as she remembered at the port "You were taunting; it was almost like you were dancing." Connor nodded as he said "That was taught by a friend of mine…" Connor prepared his fighting stance. " _The stance is different this time? The first was an offensive stance and this is a mixed stance…"_ Winter had her Karv Maga stance. She waited as Connor charged at her Winter blocked his first strike and placed him in an arm bar but Connor broke out. They circled around the Octagon in prefect synergy. Winter finally stepped forward for a round kick but hear leg was caught. Connor was about to counter but Winter used her other leg to bounce and kick him in the face.

"Well… you are quite the fighter." Winter spoke as she took a moment to breath as Connor stared at her as he wiped the sore off of his face. "You as well…" Winter smirked as she tried to leg sweep but Connor kicked her shin as she growled in pain. She tackled his waist to try to bring him down but Connor stood his ground and picked her up and power bombed to the floor. She stood back up as she placed her hand on her back to express the soreness that she felt. She ran to him and jumped high on to his face as she brought him down and slammed his face with her hips. Connor grabbed Winter by her waist and threw her off.

"That was uncalled for…" Connor muttered as he rolled back up as he glared at Winter but Winter chuckled as she sent him a smirk "On the field, there is no such thing as a fair fight Connor." Connor merely growled at her and spoke "I could not agree more…"

Winter was caught off a guard with the sudden burst of speed as Connor tackled her into the cage wall as it made a cage rattle and vibrate violently on impacted as Connor followed that up with a knee to the gut but she caught his knee and socked him in the face but Connor allowed her fist to stay there as he gripped her in an arm bar and pinned her to the floor.

Winter saw no other choice she used her free hand and gripped his crotch as hard as she could. "ARGH!" Connor cried out but he didn't release the grip. "Surrender or your crotch shall suffer!" Connor endured the pain as he pushed down on her "I REFUSE!"

Later…

The nurses at the Medical Centre down the street were giggle at Connor who had his privates out as the doctor gave him some Aura Healing Enhancement pills as he fondled his balls and told him "Well… your balls will be fine but what I am concerned with is how backed up you are…" Connor just asked "Backed up?" The nurses chuckled at him as he asked that question. "When was the last time you masturbated?" The doctor asked to only see that Connor was tilting his head "Masturbating? What's that?" The doctor was staring at him as well as the nurses. "How old are you?"

"17 Winters old as of right now…" The doctor looked at him with a strange expression. "17 Winters? Are you like a forest boy or something?" Connor had a shock as he muttered darkly "How did you know…" The doctor just shook his head and wrote him a prescription. "For your balls…"

Connor walked out of the office and sighed as Winter was outside with a medical pad on her shoulder. "That was foul…" Connor mutter as Winter smirked "Maybe if someone was not such a sore loser and admitted defeat, He wouldn't have had this issue."

"Let's head back shall we?" Connor nodded at her words as he walked out of the centre.

(With Weiss and Robert)

"What do mean that was off pitch?!" Weiss pushed her mic to the side. Robert said as he stopped playing the piano. "I mean it was fucking off! Weiss this song needs you to feel! You can resonate with Mirror Mirror but you can't sing this?!" Robert set his notes in order. "From the top… A 1 and a 2 an 4."

(Weiss)

" _The fragrance is dark, bitter…."  
"I feel all the sadness of the world"  
"In my soul as I drink down the pain"  
"I close my eyes and hear your voice out in the distance"  
"I see your sweet face out in the rain"_

" _Seems so real"  
"I just want to reach out and embrace you"  
"Only if for a while…"_

" _I flee to a memory"  
"Of your arms around me"  
"Of your smile, your beauty, your love"  
"Cling to me now"  
"Murmur my name as we walk hand in hand and…"  
"Release this pain in me"_

"Nope cut, you're way off!" Robert said as he closed the piano as Weiss looked stressed out as she can be. Robert sighed as he rummaged in his bag as he pulled out a White Narwhal Plushie that looked slightly old as he walked over to Weiss and shook the toy in front of her.

Weiss looked up as she saw the Narwhal she shouted in glee "MARSHMELLOW!" She grabbed the Plushie from his hand and cuddled it like it was a grand treasure of some sort. Robert smiled as he thought to himself " _She still hugs it like the day she got it… she has grown but she will always have this cute side of her…"_ He smiled as she continued cuddling it like a small child.

(Flashback 8 years ago…)

It was Weiss's 9th birthday but she was crying in her room alone with a bunch of balloons around her and with gifts stacked as high as her bed. But she was sad… because no one was here to celebrate with her. She sobbed as she sat on a chair with a big cake in front of her. "They told… me… that they would… celebrate my birthday this year…" She whaled between sobs as she stared at the big cake.

Robert knocked on her door as she shouted "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE THINGS!" Robert sighed as he opened the door with something behind his back. "Weissy? Here… happy birthday…" He offered the Narwhal to her. Weiss stopped sobbing as she asked "Why didn't the servants bring it to me…? Why did you come?" Robert patted her head gently "Because someone is sad and Mister Narwhal thinks it's a big no no! Right, Mister Narwhal? "Robert said as he nodded the Narwhal's head. "Mister… Narwhal? But he can't talk… he's a Plushie…" Robert handed the Narwhal to her as she stared at it. "He can't talk but he will listen… this Narwhal is a new-born so he can't speak yet. He was made by me and I think he needs a mommy." Weiss stared at the Narwhal while Robert spoke softly "He will never leave you… and he will always be by your side."

Weiss stared at the Narwhale as she stroked its white surface fur "I will be his mommy!" Her voice filled with pride. "And I will be a good mommy and never leave his side! Unlike Papa!" Robert chuckled as he asked her "Well he does need a name…"

"Marshmallow!" She said as she cuddled it.

She brought it everywhere, to the park, to events and even the dinner table. At every Plushie Tea Party she would have Marshmallow sit right next to her. From that year forth Robert made a Plushie for her birthday every year but none received as much love as Marshmallow did.

(The Day she left for Beacon…)

"Goodbye Muffin! Love you Snuggle! I'll miss you Tora! Remember to play with Zeno, Meme and Mame! So long Buta… I know you've just joined the family but still you have to be a good girl ok and listen to Muffin and Snuggle their the oldest besides well Grandpa Marshmallow…" Weiss turned her head to the door as she walked out of it and tip toed to the laundry room. She opened the door to see Marshmallow hanging on a drying pole. "Hey Marshmallow… I am leaving Atlas today… so I want to say goodbye." The soft toy seems to stare at her with a sad gaze as Weiss was filled with guilty "Don't give me that… you know I can't bring you along…" Somehow the soft toy's gaze lightens with understanding as Weiss gave stared at him as if Marshmallow was telling her " _Good luck Mommy!"_

Robert stared at the Airship that was about to send her off. "Well you're a big girl now! Take care… okay? I'll miss you dearly." Robert pushed her in for a hug as she returned it as she wrapped her hands around his waist like a daughter would her father. "You dolt… of course I would take care of myself!"

(Back to the present)

Robert just sat there as she giggled as she held Marshmallow in the air. "Weiss? Your spa treatment is starting in 10 minutes." Robert said as he placed his scroll down. As he undid his red ribbon on his wrist as he watched Weiss grab Marshmallow and ran out of the room.

"She has grown hasn't she?" A mysterious voice called out to Robert but he sneered at the voice as he growled darkly. "Harvey… I promise you, you will not have her. I'll see to it that she will not fall." The chubby teen sled the glass door overlooking the city. "Come now Hustler… you know I'll provide a good life for her. I am one of the strongest fighters in Haven Academy and the richest."

A sudden whip cracked on the floor as Harvey dress shirt tore. "I don't think so…" Robert suddenly had a Whip Blade in hand as his dark brown hair covered over his eyes. "Now… before I leave a mark. Leave." He said coldly as both of his eyes flashed pink for a moment.

"Y-you will regret this meeting!" Robert chuckled at his words as he muttered "Heh… I've regretted every meeting with you… on why shouldn't I just snap your neck." Harvey flinched as he backed away to the glass door and jumped down.

(Later at an undisclosed location…)

"Mistress Cinder I have returned…" Someone said in a monotone voice with a black hood on. Cinder in her Haven Uniform as she sat on her throne made out of stone. She gestured from him to come stand by her side as she saw Peter Hunt walk in "Mistress! I have done as you asked! May my men be bestowed the power of the Essences?"

"No you have failed…" Cinder said in disgust as she stared him. "What?! Why?!" Peter asked as he went on his knees and begged for her forgiveness. Cinder spat at him "Your job was to give us the Fluorine and stay in Vale to tell us if the Assassin is coming! But you failed to do so… Belatucadros, execute him." The man in the black hood stepped forward as he rammed his hidden blade into Peter's neck as he kicked the body aside he spoke "I thought we only use my real name when we are alone…" The man said as he pulled down his hood as Cinder stood up and pressed her body on to the man. "Right… the man you possessed… what was his name… Shay Patrick Cormac." As they were about to meet lips Hickey came in "Boss… alrite I can see yer bit busy…"

"No no… Hickey. Tell us what is the matter?" Shay said as he broke the hug off and walked towards him. "Oh yeah everything is almost set. Harvey just got word of the Assassin 'ere. I need a drink…"

Cinder halted him for a moment and passed him some syringes with pinkish liquid inside them. "Wot… do we have 'ere? Whisper of these around the market… "Hickey said with a smile as he cupped all the syringes into a bag. "Don't fail me Thomas… or you will meet the same fate as Hunt." Cinder muttered darkly but Thomas was not fazed as he answered sarcastically "Yes Master…"

"I hope your group you resurrected are competent… Shay. Especially the ones in Riso, I don't trust them fully." Shay or Belatucadros nodded as he spoke "Let us just focus on getting the Apple that is hidden under the Mistral Gala building…"

(Open Spa-5:00pm)

Connor was partially submerged by the water in the hot springs. " _Winter was correct… this is relaxing…"_ Connor wonder why wasn't anyone here until he heard the door slide open. Connor wasn't worried because he went into the water with his undergarments on.

Connor heard a familiar voice "Let's go Marshmallow… after the soak we can go and have something to eat." Connor stood up and shifted to the far end but he bumped into a wooden bucket with a Narwhal inside of it. "This animal can only be found in Arctic Waters… what is an animal like you doing here?" But he saw the bucket move in the other direction, Connor followed it until he saw Weiss wrapped in a towel. "There you are… KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Weiss threw a bucket, a towel, a stool and another wooden bucket. Connor swiftly dodged all of the items as Weiss tried to cover herself.

(Later…)

"Geez… you dolt, never knew you were such a peeping tom." Connor turned his head with a boring gaze as he spoke "I don't understand… what you mean." Weiss turned to him while Marshmallow was floating in the wooden bucket across the hot springs. "S.S Marshmallow?" Connor looked at the bucket that was floating in the distance. Suddenly he felt the air around him became slightly cold. "You will not tell anyone about Marshmallow… alright?" Connor nodded out of spite and respect for Weiss. As he stood up and walked out of the springs.

"WAIT!"

(Later with Fisher)

Fisher was walking down Coleman Isle in the moonlight was shining down, the wind was still as he felt eyes watching him. As darted his eyes around to see nothing but closed bars and gentleman's clubs. He slowly strolled to an Italian restaurant. That was call "Cipriani's Trattoria" He stood outside as peeked into the window.

"Ey… Doing me no respect without goin into the Trattoria, Capiche?" A man with a dress shirt and a vest stood in the alleyway smoking a cigar. Fisher turned to him as he sighed "I have already given you enough respect by getting the police off your turf and into the Harvey's turf." Fisher said as he stared the man down even though he could not see his eyes as the man was hiding under his fedora.

"Heh you a good kid Fisher, no wonder Ma like you." He came into to Fisher for a hug. Fisher smiled as he hugged back. "You know why I am here Toni…" The Cipriani tucked his hand in his pocket and opened the door to the Trattoria.

They slowly walked in as the most of the men in black glared at Fisher but Toni gave all of them a cold stare and spat with a voice full of authority "EY! Watcha mutts looking at?! Never seen a customer before?" Fisher placed his hand on Toni's shoulder. A sudden barrage of guns was pointed at the Fisher. "Oi… you idiots. I told you to back the fuck off didn't I?" Toni took out his pistol and shot the guy in front of him. Everyone lowered their guns as the body hit the floor. "Anymore want to be sleepin with the fishes tonight? No pun intended amico (friend)." He gestured at the body to be taken out back and slaughtered to be given to the dogs at the junkyard. "None taken Antonio…" Fisher said as he walked to the backroom with Toni.

As they sat down in the private lounge with the Trattoria's menu. But Fisher didn't even touch it, same did Antoni as he asked one of the waiters to give them one of everything. "Heard bout the news… started training a sage and what not Ey?" Fisher smirked as he set his bo-staff down. "Well he is vital to this disarming operation."

Antonio had a sly grin as he placed his fedora on the table. "Is that right?" Fisher nodded as he poured a glass of wine for the two of them. "Saluti…" He raised his glass slightly as he took a sip. Fisher just drunk the whole glass in one shot. "When is your friend coming?" Fisher took out his scroll and stared at the clock "About… an hour." But both of them stared at the window as they heard gun shots

(Connor's hotel room-11:00pm)

Connor was in his Assassin's Outfit as he was about to fly off. "Connor? Where are you going?" The sudden voice made Connor jolt up as he turned around to see Weiss and Winter. "I am leaving for a while; I would not be expected to come back till morning." Winter stepped forward in here nightwear which was a see-through light blue nightgown. "Really? Sounds rather intriguing, mind if I tag along? "Connor sighed as he ignored them as he walked to the glass door and jumped down.

"Weiss stay with Robert; I am going to see to Connor. He's not to be trusted." Winter said as he grabbed her combat uniform but Weiss stopped her. "How are you going to track him?" She asked while Winter just gesture to her scroll as she ran out of the room.

"Connor…" Weiss muttered as she clutched Marshmallow in her arms.

(At the Springs earlier…)

" _Weiss… you look as if something is bothering you, would you like to speak about them?"_ Connor asked in a concerned tone as gazed over as he sat back down in the springs. " _Yes… tomorrow's the Gala… and I…"_ Connor sighed as he poured a bucket of spring water over himself _. "I don't want to marry that pig…"_ Connor turns to her _"Just do not marry him…"_ He simply said calm as he could be but Weiss just stared at him with a mystified look. " _I can't just let my family down…"_ Connor sighed as he heard her mutter that sentence from her mouth. " _For the sake of your family you sacrifice your freedom? For only to sell yourself off just for your family?"_ Connor muttered as he turned to Weiss who's ice blue eyes locked with his deep brown ones " _I guess I can't expect someone who doesn't have a family to understand…"_ She spat coldly but Connor just smirked.

" _If you think what you have is a family… you have never truly felt loved by others. I may have grown without a mother or father. But my village and the homesteaders gave me care and love. To live a marriage without love is like to be bedridden… you are still alive but you do nothing till you wait for the end. Father Timothy told me that."_

Weiss's hair covered her eyes as she thought about the moments where her family has just left her while they did their own business. " _PAPA LOOK PAPA!"_ But her father shouted at her " _CAN'T YOU SEE I AM BUSY!? GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_ Younger Weiss head her head down as he shuffled back to her room. As she continued to think about it, the more she came to thought that if she was not able to make her own choices people were going to make them for her.

Weiss sighed as she picked up S.S Marshmallow and remembered the people to had been there or her in her time of need. Winter, Robert, Ruby, Yang, Blake and… Connor. Weiss looked over to him and asked herself " _Why am I even talking to him? He's a savage but he was still kind enough to dress my wound and hear out my problems."_

" _Connor… am I attractive?"_ Connor looked at her with a confused look as if a puppy has been offered a treat but he doesn't know what he needs to do to get it. " _Why the sudden question, Weiss?"_ Connor asked as she approached him slowly. " _Answer it…"_

" _If I can make him take me… I won't be as desirable…"_ Weiss thought as she swam over to Connor. Connor merely said " _You are Weiss; I am sure many males want to be your suitor… but not me_." Weiss stopped in her tracks as she asked softly " _Why…_ " Connor pushed her away gently as he told her " _I do not want you to use me as a tool, if you truly like someone for who they are and right now you see me as an opportunity to escape. Do you not?"_ Connor read her like a book and just stood up and left but before he did " _You will find a way, you're very intelligent Weiss…"_ Weiss blushed as he left as he dunked her head in the water.

(Coleman Isle-11:45pm)

"Boys! The Harveys are a comin! Grab the Tommy guns!" Antonino shouted as he grabbed his own Tommy gun and ran out of the Trattoria with Fisher who was now dress in overalls with a vest and jacket with a fedora to boot. "Oh Fisher! Amico here take this and go to the roof. Take out the bloody snipers. Capiche?" Fisher glee as he took the L115A3 AWM and ran up the building. With mass turf war going on as gunfire filled the air. "Joey! Get your dumb muscle here! And shoot at them Harveys!" Antonio called out to one of his subordinates. The Harveys were advancing as Antonio sighed behind cover. " _This ain't going too well… Welp this is worth a shot!"_ Antonio stood up and activated his Semblance and fired his gun as one bullet slowly turned into seven.

(With Fisher…)

" _One… Two… Three… Four… Six…"_ He stopped for a moment to see an Aura Bird fly through the sky and smirked. Connor landed next to him and asked as he heard more gunfire "What has happened here?!"

Fisher removed his face from the scope as he shouted "I'll explain this later! Right now could you just go over and get those guys in red?" Connor scoffed at him until a bullet nearly hit Connor as he jumped down with Bear Might on the side of the Harveys and slammed down causing all of them to fall. The Ciprianis took this opportunity to advance and gun down the men in red while Connor was hiding behind a car and kicked it with Bear Might as the car flew over with someone shouting "MY CAR!"

Antonio was mowing down Harveys like it was the Sunday Lawn as he heard the Harveys Big Man shouted "WE LOST TO MANY! MUTTS GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

As the gunfire stopped Connor stepped out into the open road where a ton of men in black suits pointing their Tommy guns at him. "Well… well… well. Kid ain't you just the nosiest little spec of dirt, I've seen." Connor hid under his hood until there was a sniper shot at his feet. The rest of the family turn to the roof to see Fisher. "He's the guy I am training Antonio!"

"So you're the kid? Huh expected you to look more Risoian…" He gestured for his remaining men to lower their guns as he lit a cigar and smoked it as he received a phone call "Hello? Ma… Gotcha, bringing them right away Ma." He turned around and spoke to Connor as Fisher met up with them "Listen… I need the two of you to get into the limo. We taking a drive to Ma's" Connor gave an untrusting glare as Fisher walked over to the limo as Fisher turned back and gestured him to get in.

As Connor got into the car he sat down as he asked "Why the change of clothes?" Connor asked as Fisher responded with meh. Antonio just looked at this kid with a confused look as stared at him up and down. "Kid… what the shit are you wearing?" Antonio asked as he stared at his Assassin's Outfit. Connor scoffed as he asked "It seems that everyone here has a problem with my clothes…" As Connor falls back into his silent demeanour. Antonino smirked at the kid as he spoke up "Well you ain't going to Ma dressed like that."

Antonio opened a secret compartment in the limo and pulled out a set of clothes. "You are a big kid… Large size? Should be." He tossed a black blazer and overall pants with a white shirt. "Just change here, ain't got no broads here." Connor stared at him as he took off his outfit and as he started to show skin, well mostly everything except his underwear. There was a photo taken by Fisher secretly as he sent it to Yang anonymously.

It was 1:00 am at Beacon and somewhere underneath the sheets was a blonde girl enjoying herself to no end. Now back to the plot.

Connor has unlocked (The Mafia Outfit), as Connor looked at himself with the coat on him. Antonio whistled as he stared in awe of the kid as Fisher did his tie for him. Connor sat back down and sighed as he folded his clothes. Fisher took the Assassin's Outfit and stuffed it in his food box that he always carries around with him.

"Lookin sharp kid…" Antonio said as he opens a hologram setting of the city map. "Listen since we're all here, I got the info needed for Peter Hunt but there a slight problem… he was found dead." Connor stared at the photo of the dead body hung from the street building. "What is the meaning of this?!" Antonio shook his head as he spoke "Dunno… but we managed to get the body before the cops and that body's with Ma…" Fisher sighed as he asked "Do we know the cause?"

"Fraid' not as of now, however the thing that hung him was a rope dart and it's not those new rope dart these are hand-made." Connor at that moment took out his own rope darts and asked the Mafia big man "Like these?" Antonio nodded as he sighed "We lose a shipment of Essence to them today but we managed to save a few."

Fisher tilted his head and asked "Essence? That the illegal drug that enhances Aura, strength, speed to a godly level at the cost of the person to corrupt his Aura?"

"Yep those now get out we're here…" The three men got out of the limo as they walked up the flight of stairs leading to the large bungalow. The gang stopped at the door as Antonio whispered to the both of them "Listen… Ma has a very strange Semblance for reading people's inner thoughts… if you want to think anything that is not related to this. Leave the fucking room till you clear it. Capiche?"

Both men nodded as they entered the home with a servant waiting for them. "Master Antonio, Master Fisher and friend…" Fisher nodded and smiled at the servant. "Sup Anderson!" The waiter just adjusted his glasses as his old face smirked "I assume my son Hans and Master Fable are alright." Fisher nodded as Antonio and Connor bypassed the Waiter.

(Ma's Room-2:30am)

The room was well lit as a woman sat near a window with a glass of red wine, she sighed as she thought about something as a freezing coffin was laid on the floor. "Ma! I brought the two you asked for." The old lady turned around "Is that right? Send them in." Connor and Fisher both walking in at woman. "That it has Ma, that it has."

"Connor meet Ma Cipriani. The head of the 'Family'" Connor bowed his head as she had a frown. "You just got here and you already want to get straight to the point?" Connor's eyes widen as he almost forgot what Toni told him. Ma sighed "Well you are young, I can't blame you but that's the reason you're here I suppose." She gestured for the servants to open the coffin as it was the body of Peter Hunt.

Fisher kneeled down and saw a gaping hole at his neck area. "Ma… where did you find this?" Fisher asked as he inspected the body with Connor using Eagle Vision to scan the body. "Wait! There is something more important... this man had a ring." Connor suddenly said as he deactivated Eagle Vision. Ma had a proud look on her face. "Well you're a sharp one… sadly the ring was not found it was removed when we found it at 109th street junkyard hanging off the junkyard tower."

"MA WE GOT A SPY! SHE'S ONE OF THEM HARVEYS BY THE WAY SHE'S DRESSED!" The group walked out with Fisher supporting Ma on side and Connor who just walked out of the room. Connor saw the girl on the floor it was Winter. "Hmph… a spy? Antonino take her outback and have her shot…" The old lady said as she strikes Winter with her cane but Connor stopped her. "So she's with you… kid, I know you're not a cop but she is and people who find this place that can't be trusted have to die."

"I cannot allow you to do that…" Connor said as he pulled the cane away but Fisher caught her and supported her. Connor thought of Weiss as he stopped for a moment until Ma said "Well well well… concerned for her sister aren't you? Well I am not unreasonable, see? But I am hard to please, see? What should your trail be for her life and yours?"

"A Gauntlet match." Fisher said while he received looks from everyone. "We pit 10 of your best fighters against Connor and in return we get her freedom and 10 of these guys for service for a day." Connor sent the monk in a suit a glare as he shouted "Are you not supposed to be aiding me?!"

Fisher frowned as he took his Seraph's Branding and spun it around until a gust of wind was picking up. As the wind was howling it created a lot of dust and made it almost like a hazy fog. Connor activated his Eagle Vision and scanned around to see that Fisher was nowhere to be scene. "Fisher! ARGH!" Connor shouted as the wind calmed down.

A piece of paper was tucked in Connor breast pocket, the paper read " _Listen, I am sorry but I need you to take part in this while I go stall the wedding. The gala starts at 12pm but the wedding is in the morning. I am only able to stall for 2 hours. -Fisher"_

Connor sighed as he nodded in silences as one of the men knocked him out and dragged him to the car. "Antonio? Get the Hell-bent 10 ready at the underground arena." The old lady said as she spat on Winter as they dragged her away.

As the car drove out of the porch, Fisher stood on a tree branch with his monk's robes and his mouth mask. " _If you can't beat the Hell-bent 10… then you're definitely not ready to face Shay but I will stall the wedding as much as I can. Now to visit that Jon Harvey the son of the leader of the Harveys."_

Fisher vanished into the wind as the car drove off into the distance.

(Mistral Morgan-2:45am)

Weiss was asleep but she had been review Connor's memories but this time all of the memories seemed fasted forward. Like she needed to complete the whole set by the next day. But what Weiss saw that made everything wrong was Connor killing Kanen'tó:kon.

Weiss witnessed Connor stab him out of self-defence, as she stood there in shock. "Why did his village friend attack him! Connor was not seduced, you're the corrupted one!" As Connor turned the body over as he had the saddest expression on his face, she had ever seen on him " _My passing wins you nothing, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Charles Lee rides for Monmouth to reveal the Patriots' plans. The Loyalist will destroy them. The revolution will be ended. The Crown victorious. Our people… safe_." A lone tear escapes from Connor's eye as he saw the body went limp. " _It seems our people will never be safe. You are resting now. My old friend."_

Connor patted his friend's stomach till his body went cold. A sudden change of scenery. As the world around her change to a more village like setting with gunfire filling the air. Now Connor rushing redcoats as he shouted to the people in blue " _Go! I can deal with this!_ _Cover the men as they make their escape!"_ Weiss was in the midst of the hell fire that was going down. "Connor's a general?!" She spoke over the gunfire as Connor planted his Tomahawk into several redcoats' backs " _Go back to the others! I will take care of this!"_

Connor ran towards the Commander as he had just finished preventing executions of Washington's men. " _Well done my friend, you have saved many lives today_."

" _Connor?_ " The commander said with a confused expression

" _Charles Lee has betrayed you. He forced retreat in the midst of battle – hoping the loss would take the lives of your men and see you relieved of your command_." Connor said in a serious tone from under his hood.

" _What?!_ " muttered the commander as he marched forward to make sure of what he had just heard.

" _I am sure he will come and spin a tale, saying that he was outnumbered or I was somehow to blame. All lies. I will say it one last time, that man is your enemy and he will not stop until you are dead or dishonoured_." The Assassin said with a slightly angered tone but Weiss could understand why he was acting so. Washington had done nothing for Connor and yet Connor has done so much for him.

"Connor… you still aid him after he attacked your village just to save the innocents that took part in the battle." Weiss always had respect for Connor but just because of this her view towards him just boosted a few notches. She watched them as they were speaking until she heard the Assassin say " _Enjoy your victory, Commander. It will be the last one I deliver you."_ He said as he stormed off.

The area once again changed for Weiss it was a homely basement. Connor was training till a woman walked down to asked for him as he nodded and walked up to the room. Weiss followed the Assassin as he knocked on the frame of the door.

"Who's that…" Weiss asked as she pondered for a brief moment as she saw the old man lying on the bed looking sick. " _Hello Connor._ " The old man said in a warm and caring tone. Connor had a very depressed expression on his face but the old man chuckled " _Come now. Your sadness won't sustain me any more than that fool woman's soups and potions… Tell me of your latest exploits._ " Weiss thought for a moment. "That's Achilles… Connor's mentor." As they were discussing about the Templars, Weiss took a good long look at Connor's face. "He's a lot more emotional with his Teacher, maybe because he's final days are close…" Connor sighed as he moved out of the room.

"Schnee…" The old man called out as the world froze around her. Weiss jumped up in shock to see the old man on the bed suddenly sat up right. "H-Huh?" That was all Weiss managed to say. But Achilles just gestured her to take a seat. "Come on now… don't keep an old man waiting."

Weiss perked up and slowly walked to the chair. "Hello Mr. Achilles…" The old man chuckled as he had a small smile to his face. "Haytham was right… you are a noble soul but not without fault." Weiss raised a brow at the question. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Achilles sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen clearly Weiss, I am not supposed to be here but time is of the essences."

Weiss glare soften into a gaze as she asked why which he replied "Are you not getting married tomorrow? At the wedding… there was a bad omen for us in the afterlife. I was originally being assigned to your teammate Ruby Rose but as of right now. I need to give you the extra ability for your endeavours later today." Achilles smacked her with his cane as Weiss felt pain and a surge of energy pass through her body.

"Well now… you best be off and please take care of my boy." Weiss stared at him with a very soft gaze. "Connor is Haytham's son…" but Achilles just smiled "What makes you family is not by blood it's by a bond that we share."

Weiss sighed as the world around her broke down.

(Chapter 19-Wedding Crashers Pt.2)


	20. Chapter 20 (End of Volume 1)

(Underground arena-8:30am)

Connor was now shirtless in a huge octagon without weapons and proper pants. He only agreed to this for Winter's sake. As the announcer stepped up to the side "LADIES AND GENTLEMENT! WELCOME TO TONIGHT'S GAUNTLE MATCH MAIN EVENT!" The crowd cheered as Connor looked around with a twitching eye as he felt someone tapping him, Connor turned around to see Antonio.

"Listen close… the prize money for our matches we hold is purely fake. They're just a bunch of guys that were messing with us and so we bring them here to fight the Hell-bent 10 and someone from the family recorded it and uploaded it online and it got views. It became a show, so every challenger has fought the Hell-Bent 10 is an episode. But if you lose we will kill the girl." Antonio said darkly as Connor sighed and nodded.

"TODAY'S CHALLENGER! IS CONNOR!" The men started booing him as the ladies whistled at him to get his attention. Connor stared at the man approaching the ring. "THE POWERHOUSE OF THE HELL-BENT! LOGAN!" Everyone in the crowd went insane. Connor merely stared at the well build man in annoyance.

(Later…)

"Begin!" The announcer called out as Logan ran towards Connor with a wrestling spear but Connor tumbled to the side but the spear suddenly changed course. Connor was tackled to the walls of the cage as it made an ungodly clash on impact. "HUK!" Connor cried in pain as the man was stomping his chest continuously. Logan was about to go for another stomp until Connor grabbed his leg and flipped him to the floor. Connor rolled to the side to regain his momentum.

" _When facing opponents with a strength advantage… wear them down."_ Connor remembering the wise words of his mentor Achilles as he focused his Aurato only coat his skin and swung a solid punch down on the man and caused a shockwave to pulse throughout the arena. " _I forgot… I could cause people harm without my weights._ " But the man stood right back but as he rubbed his toned stomach. "Man… punch hard… Logan no like man punch harder than him!" He charged at Connor but Connor just socked him square in the abdomen. As he looked up his eyes turned green. " **Well… my child, it would seem I am much stronger compared to the likes of you. Now be a good boy and take a rest.** " A-Connor said in a kind tone as he set Logan down. " _Where were you… I've been calling on you and Zeke for the past hour."_

" **Well now, do you think that spirits do not rest my child? We need sleep as well. Hmm? The next one is coming… mind if I take these fights?"** Ambrosia asked as Connor sighed and gave a mental nod. As he appeared in the Spirit Hut.

"Hello Ratonhnhaké:ton, Ambrosia is taking on the so called Hell-bent 10?" Zeke asked as Connor tilted his head as he said "What do you mean so called?" Zeke chuckled at the Assassin as Zeke set down his trench knife. "The Hell-bent 10 are a bunch of muscle heads only fight non-hunters. Fisher gave us the piece of paper didn't he? Read it with Eagle Vision." Connor took out the paper and read it with Eagle Vision. It read " _After you're done, take Winter and the Loser-bent 10 with you. When you're done with fight 4 backup should come. Love Fisher._ " Connor was shocked as he saw Ambrosia came back and kicked him back into his own body.

Connor looked around to see ten grown men bleeding from their noses as they are all sprawled on the floor. As the crowd chanted Connor as he checked himself he noticed that his pants were shortened into speedos. " _Ambrosia… care to explain about my pants?"_ Connor said as Antonino gestured for him to follow him to the back room. " _ **Oh you know… when I use your body it gets very hot so I took off the spare layers."**_ Ambrosia said with innocent tone as she waltzed around the Hut with Connor nodding because he believed his spirits.

" _ **BULLSHIT!"**_

Connor just arrived at the back room to see Winter discussing with Ma about the Gala House floor plans. Winter looked up and blushed to stared at the package of Connor. "W-well… It is g-good to see you well C-con OW!" Winter was interrupted by Ma who smacked her with her cane. "Young lady! Control yourself, my god you Schnees' have vivid imagination!" The old lady nagged.

Connor had it with being kept in the dark "Will someone tell me what is going on!?" Antonino patted his shoulder has he handed him a white tuxedo. "Well kid, let us fill you in on our Operation: Disarm"

(On top of Mistral's Highest Building-7:30am)

"PULL ME UP YOU UNCIVILIZED RUFFIAN!" Jon Harvey shouted as he dangled from the rope as a man with a bo-staff stood on the roof. "I wonder how many more guards they'll send?" Fisher said out loud as he piled the bodies of knocked out guards at the side as he tied the rope on to a pole on the roof.

"ARE YOU PERHAPS DEAF?!" Fisher clicked his tongue as he loosened the rope to make Jon fall a couple of meters. Fisher looked at the rope with an annoyed face until a man in a black hood showed up.

Fisher's eyes grew dark as he realised who it was. "Shay…" But the man stood silent as he drew out his dagger and sword. Fisher readied his bo-staff. "Fisher… it's been awhile but I am afraid I will have to take that child back." Fisher smirked with a cocky look dawned on his face. "Sure… you can have him. AFTER YOU'RE DEAD!" Fisher jumped straight into Boosted Aura and rushed the Templar.

Shay's eyes glowed red and parried his attacks. " **Foolish… you think that you of all people could kill me?"** Shay mocked him in a demonic voice as he continued to parry Fisher's strikes. "BOOST: PRIMAL LOTUS!" Fisher flared a fire red aura as he gut punched Shay and kicked him into the air. Fisher jump up and continued the attack upwards. Until Fisher reached the highest pinnacle that he could kick upwards, he used his Aura to boost up one last jump as he charged his heel with the Boosted Aura and slammed it down on Shay's torso.

A girl from afar she stared at a red light that was coming down on to the building. From a far it looked like a beautiful shooting star. As Fisher made impact with the building. He jumped back, to catch his breath. As he picked up his Seraph's Branding, he sighed as he watched Shay stand back up.

" **You're much stronger… but of course you're nowhere in my league.** " Shay snapped his fingers as the gravity changed immensely. Fisher felt rather sluggish as Shay walked up to him and slashed him across the chest. "Urk…" Fisher made a sound as he felt the blade tear his skin and muscle across his chest.

" **Oh my… you still managed to make a sound? You have improved the last time you were in Heaven's Time you couldn't even move your eyelids, now I am not here to take away the Winter Guardian's powers. I have more important things at hand. So if you'll excuse me.** " Shay casually walked past Fisher who was still frozen by the gravity shift.

Fisher smirked as he started glowing white but Shay fail to notice until a fist connected with his cheek. "FALSE CELESTIAL AURA: SERAPH'S LIGHT!" Fisher used his weapon in fused with his Aura to attack all vital points of Shay as he jumped back and shot a Wind Dust shot at him with a 22mm Anti-tank bullet in the centre infused with his Aura. Shay barely stepped aside but the bullet cut a nice portion of his cheek. "Heh… surprised? Yeah same here, will if blood was drawn that means you can be killed." But Shay saw his blood on his glove as he smiled at Fisher as he noticed that Fisher had become a lot slower in the past minutes. " **Well now… you're the second person to have drawn blood… the first being your friend John or Akage… but you have wasted enough of my time…"**

Shay started to power up to an insane level until a titan's upper body was formed by his Aura. Fisher felt that the False Aura was becoming weaker and he could feel the sluggish feeling return. " **Well this was what crushed your friend. My titan the Belatucadros the War God of the North…"** Fisher had no other choice "TRUE CELESTIAL AURA!" He screamed as the titan's fist rained down on him but Fisher caught the fist and was pushing it back barely. " **Impressive… but you are starting to bore me."** He lifted the titan's hand up and grabbed him by the leg. Fisher felt a sudden increase to Heaven's Time gravity to the point where he couldn't move.

A sudden shatter of bones was heard followed by delayed ungodly scream. "AAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Fisher's leg had been completely crushed as the blood flowed everywhere. His bones protruding his leg muscles. He could only feel the pain as Shay walked off after untying Jon as Jon walked over to Fisher he took of his pants and pissed on his open wound. "AGRHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain as he felt the hot piss drenched his leg. Shay slapped the boy as he spoke " **Do not show him disrespect! He is a far better warrior then you'll ever be."** Shay's face winced in slight pain. " _You share my guardian powers but you only can feel a fraction of my pain."_

Shay's eyes stopped glowing but it was still crimson red as he knocked out Jon and dragged him away leaving Fisher there in pain. He stared at his leg as he had lost all feeling of it. He crawled with his hands to Seraph's Branding. As he dragged himself across the floor his blood stained the top of the roof floor. He grabbed the weapon and untwisted the mid-section. To reveal a sharp blade, Fisher took a deep breath as chopped the crushed part of his leg which was from the thigh down.

"HRAHGGH!" He shouted as he chopped of a part of his leg and slumped for a moment. " _C..Connor… I am sorry._ " Fisher was about to close his eyes until he heard a female's voice "DARLING!" It was Choego, she saw Fisher and ran towards him. "Dar…ling? Please… tell me you're okay…" Tears welted up in her eyes as she watched Fisher's eyes go soulless but he muttered under his breath. "Haiya… go to the… g…ala and help them, I'll… be fine." She shook her head as she felt the tears stroll down her cheek. "No! We have to get you to the hospital!" Fisher gathered all his strength he had left.

" **I SAID GO! I WON'T DIE! MANY OTHERS WILL IF YOU DON'T GO!"** Fisher shouted as he pushed her aside as her tears strolled down her cheek as she reluctantly nodded and disappeared with a puff of red mist. Fisher doused his leg with ice dust and from a block of ice to numb the pain as he closed his eyes.

(Gala Hall-10:00am)

Weiss was placed in her wedding gown as she stood in the makeup room with Robert by her side. But Weiss looked upset as Connor and Winter had not seemed to returned. "They're not here…" Robert patted her head as he had Marshmallow on his shoulder. "They will be here, dear don't be in a rush…" Weiss sighed as she nodded. "There is a chance in everything and anything to happen." Robert said wisely as he received a text as he whipped out his phone and read it as it said " _Disarm is a go._ " Robert pocked the phone and checked the time "10:10am… that's too soon…"

Weiss gave a confused look as she asked "What's too soon?" Robert flinched for a second as he replied her with a sad smile "You… getting married it's too soon. You never felt that strange feeling in your chest yet and you're getting married to this pig…" Robert sighed as he sat down. Weiss stood up from the makeup chair and sat next to him. "I know… but this is for the family." Robert patted her head once again as he said while patting Marshmallow as well. "Still think about the pride of the family?"

(On the roof…)

Winter and Antonio were disarming the gas tank but they encounter several guards. Antonio who was still disarming the tank of fluorine, told Winter with a rushed tone "Ey sweetheart? Mind dealing with them?" But Winter turned to him and scoffed "Watch your tone ruffian!" She drew her blade and position herself. As she charged at the White Fang members, she slashed the first one and spun around to slice the necks of five of them and used her glyphs to summon a bunch of mini- Nevermores to place them in this distraught while she ran with the flock and cut down any man that stood in her way. As every grunt dropped dead a Juggernaut White Fang brute smashed the roof opening. He was heavily armoured as Winter stared at him. "Are you quite done?!" She called out to Antonio but Antonio shouted back in annoyance "By Monty! Can yer shut your mouth for 3 seconds?! I need a couple more minutes! 10 tops!"

"7 minutes is all you have…" She rushed at the Juggernaut and slashed him across the armoured chest which caused absolutely no effect. She summoned a Beowolf and commanded it "Go." The summoned beast charged at it. But all it did was hold the Juggernaut off for a moment till it was hacked apart by him.

Winter readied herself as she advanced forward again. Jumping up and aiming for the open areas of his armour but she was slightly to slow and was knock back by the weapon that the Juggernaut was holding but as she stumbled back she saw ten muscle heads in front of her. It was the Hell-bent 10, she breathed a sigh of relief as the ten men managed to give a solid beat down on the Juggernaut by just piling on him.

"Great… I've disarmed the gas, but we are asked to stay here till the whole shithole is in the clear, Capiche? "He told the group as he stood up and commanded for the hell-bents to barricaded the door. "Now we need… Fisher and the kid to play their part…"

(Outside of the Gala Hall…)

The Mafia were already silently take out all the White Fang members hidden around the entrance as they watched the guests of the Gala walk in like nothing was going on. The sky grew darker as the Ciprianis checked for Thomas to see that he was nowhere in sight. Cheogo who was already had it just started slashing all the White Fang members in hiding with her fans. " _Antonio! Joey here! We got an unidentified girl here and she seems to be cutting the hidden members down!"_

" _The fuck?! Well for now just take it that she is on our side and roll with it!"_

(Below the Concert hall…)

It was a sanctuary for a Piece of Eden as Shay was trying to allow himself access to it but it kept refusing. As Shay or Belatucadros slammed the gates to the Apple. But Jon was beside him as kept watch at the stairs until he told Shay that it was his time to go up and he shot him an evil eye but nodded. "Go… but call Thomas to guard and tell him to use his real weapon not that shet of a Smith's Hammer…"

Jon nodded as he ran to the banquet hall where the wedding is being held as he ran up the stage in his tuxedo and waited for Weiss to appear. As he saw her walking down the aisle she was in her wedding gown he licked his lips. " _Can't wait… to push my dick into her…_ " He said as he removed his Templar ring. As she stepped up to the stage. He stared at her form but Weiss felt disgusted by his lustful gazes. " _To live a marriage without love is like to be bedridden… you are still alive but you do nothing till you wait for the end."_ The words of Connor ran through her mind as the priest said the vows and the time had come "Jon Harvey do you take Weiss Schnee as your loving wife." He said loudly but with absolutely no sincerity at all the priest cleared his throat for a moment and asked Weiss. "Do you take Jon Harvey as your…"

"No." She pushed him away as Jon looked at her with a shocked look in his eyes but was soon replaced with rage. As he shouted "What do you mean do you mean no?! Do you not care about your family or what will happen if you do not see this through?!" He shouted at her but Weiss smirked as she pulled up her veil as she threw his engagement ring on to the floor.

"I still care… but now, I realised that this will not help me in the long run…" She said as Jon took out a remote and stuttered "I-I wanted to save you along with some of my men but now you can die with the rest!" He pushed the button on the remote as the rumbling started to sound came from the vents as it blasted the vent covers open followed by another blast of green mist. As the crowd scrambled to the doors but they were blocked from the outside.

The vent cover was about to fall on Weiss until a flash of white picked her up and placed her to the side. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked her as she stared upwards to see none another than Connor Kenway. "Where were you?!" Weiss complained as Connor set her down but Connor stared back at her as Robert gave him a smug look as Connor nodded "Weiss… go and take down Jon, he was planning to kill everyone here with this gas. I need to open the doors for the innocents- "He was interrupted by Weiss who covered her mouth with her sleeve and asked "WHAT ARE WE BREATHING?!"

Robert patted her shoulder and smiled "It was supposed to be fluorine but your sister and a couple of friends replaced it with my Apple Scented Deodorant." Weiss stared at her caretaker and turned to Jon who basically was about to run off into the Concert Room. "Heiress… let us be off, that ruffian wants to escape!" But Weiss stopped for a moment and asked "I can't fight in this! I need my combat outfit!" Robert nodded as he opened his briefcase and handed her the Snowpea Outfit. Weiss ran to a wall and changed quickly as she took off with him to the Concert Hall.

Connor nodded as they went off as he rushed for the door and used Bear Might to smash it to bits. "Everybody! Move!" Connor guided the people out but saw that they were getting mowed down by bullets. Connor stared at the fallen bodies as he got slightly enraged as his eyes glowed a slightly darker green compared to the usual. " **Go! I will take care of this!"** Connor said as the mark on his neck burned. " _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton, please calm down, do not lose yourself to rage!"**_ Ambrosia called out to him in slight fear and worry as she knows the result of him just losing himself to pure emotion. Okeus will be brought forth.

(With Weiss and Robert…)

Weiss stepped foot in the large concert room that could house at least 7000 people. As the chairs were call cleared out there was only a flat ground to work with as she witnessed Jon begging to another man as he was on his knees "Please! Mister Hickey! I can't fight Hustler!" Hickey spat as he saw the Heiress and the Caretaker. "Well… that's sad and all but they're here you fussock!" Weiss readied her weapon as she pointed it at the both of them.

Robert did the same as he drew his whipblade from his man purse. "Well… I already knew that your family was a bunch of bubs Jon but working with the Templars is on a totally not fabulous level. Thomas Hickey… the scum of the Mistral Black Market if you're here that means Shay is down there, right?" Hickey clicked his tongue as he watched the duo approach them. But as soon as he saw that there was a small gap between him and Weiss.

His expression turned sinister as he shifted his finger up and the whole ground moved and created a large wall between them. Weiss was shocked as she banged on the wall hoping that it will go down but to no avail. "Robert?! Robert?!" The amount of worry that could be heard in her voice was almost scary. Robert placed his man purse down and took off his jacket as he spoke with a cocky tone.

"Get rid of the boy and we can throw the towel darling." Thomas smiled at his request as Jon stared at Thomas in the eyes as he backed away from Hickey. "Alright… Mister I'll agree to ya terms but only because I know I'll win."

Robert smirked as he tested his weapon out while talking in a sarcastic tone. "Heh we shall see darling…" Thomas smirked as he walked to Jon who was backed against the wall. "W-Wait! Thomas! W-W-We're b-brothers!" He showed his Templar Ring to him in hopes that he would reconsider as his eyes gleamed with hope as Hickey took the Templar Ring. "When yer put like that… Fine… but you go first." Jon nodded and stepped in front of Hickey and gave Robert a smirk.

But moments later his smirked turned into a face of shock as he looked down to see a blade rammed from behind. "Sorry Sweet'eart but we don't need any of your kind in the Templars … you were just a bloody tool and you've just out lived your purpose." He pushed the body of his blade as he whispered into his ear. Jon's fat body just felt to the floor dead as Robert smirked "Good riddance."

That stood in the dim lit concert hall as Robert still could hear Weiss trying to bring the wall down but both men were ready. The walls were up as the storm cloud brewed closer. Hickey had his Falcata (Type of sword) Gunblade.

The thunder clapped… as both men charged.

Robert's blade clashed with Hickey's blade as sparks flew off the weapons. "Nrgghh…" Hickey gritted his teeth as he tried to push back the Caretaker but Robert just clutched his blade harder and pressed against Hickey's blade. "What's the matter, darling? Too hot to handle?" Robert mocked him as he forced the blade even more causing Hickey to lose his bearing. He broke away and jumped back.

"Hmm…? That all you got, you unrefined ruffian?" Robert teased him once more as Hickey regained his bearing. "Yer got quite a mouth on you, Mister… you best watch it before I cut it off for yea." Robert scoffed at the man and chuckled "Really now? You? I am sure you can… not." Robert mocked him again as Hickey caused the floor tiles to levitate by moving his arm. "Maybe this will get yea to shut yea hole." He moved his arm forward as the tiles rushed at Robert but he just stood there with a mocking grin on his face. "Hmm… what a boring Semblance… levitation with the ability to create walls with it? I'll show you something that's FABULOUS!" Robert said with a flamboyant tone as he created an Aura Sphere and threw it in the air as it stood on top of him like a sun. The tiles flew closer as the sphere shot out thick needle aura bullets.

The needles destroyed the tiles effectively as Hickey charged at him with Robert smiling. "They never learn…" As he parried Hickey's blade as the thunder claps with Weiss hearing the chaos that was going behind the wall, she kneeled down against the wall. "Why… why am I so weak…?" She punched the wall as she muttered those very words because if she was strong maybe she could break down the walls but she just stood there like a damsel in distress. "Every time I try it amounts to nothing!" She shouted as the clashes of metal and shots of laser masked her voice.

" _Well… this is quite unsightly…"_ A voice that Weiss had become familiar with as she turned around to see none other than Haytham sighing at her in disappointment. Weiss stood up and asked him "Haytham what should I do…?" Haytham smacked her across the face. " _You need a beating. You are not weak… you're just holding back yourself. You need to understand that power is not only earned by hard work but with the will. Since you do not have you resolve, you cannot grow."_ Weiss stared at him with an offended look "I do have resolve! I want to be the best of the best!" But Haytham sighed as he spoke " _Really? Is that truly what you strive for or is it for the legacy you are trying to up hold?_ "

Weiss was taken aback by his words as she became silent. Haytham sighed as he turned his back on her. " _Well this is where we part ways… Miss Schnee. I have to give you the message from above._ _ **The war gods shall clash but not today but when they do they will both become the slayed.**_ _"_ With that said Haytham vanished leaving Weiss to contemplate on her whole life.

(Outside…)

Connor was taking down White Fang after White Fang as the rain began to pour, he slashed and hacked his way to allow the civilians to get to safety as he shouted to one of the Mafia members " **Where is Fisher?!"** As the man was about to replied he was stabbed in a back by a Harvey but a short lady appeared and silted the Harvey's throat with her Dual Fan Blades. Connor stared at the lady in a cherry blossom kimono as he recognised her figure as he muttered " **Haiya Choego…?** " Connor said as she walked over to him and passed him his Assassin's Uniform. "Kenway… I want you to make Shay pay for what he has done. I'll evacuate the civilians… "Connor eyes widen as he said in shock as his expression turned dark. "Shay Patrick Cormac? Is here? Where's Fisher?!" Connor lost all rage just replaced with questions and doubts. Choego grumbled as her expression darken as Fisher was mentioned, she saw his broken spirit as she left to help the fight. "" _ **I SAID GO! I WON'T DIE! MANY OTHERS WILL IF YOU DON'T GO!"**_ His words burnt into her mind as she lifted her fans. "He… he's fine…, just go Kenway."

Connor nodded as changed into his battle gear and ran inside. Choego's eye shorn like stars as the air became misty and blood red. "This is for Darling…" She muttered as she charged into the mist and sounds of head being decapitated filled the air.

(Concert Hall…)

Hickey was at a breaking point as he was already injured by the needles and the constant skin tearing whip slashes. As he huffed he hid behind a wall that he had summoned. " _Damn… this guy a right strong one… well this is the time to use that… if I go back like this I'll get killed and if I use this I'll die but at the very least, I take this arse with me…"_ Hickey took out all seven syringes and stabbed all of them in his arm as he walked out into the open with Hustler smirking at him "Well? Give… up… you used the forbidden Essences…"

"Heh… that's… right… **yer** **cock…** gobbler!" Hustler backed up slightly because the Essences was no drug. It was an enhancement created to allow a human or Faunus to have Grimm like powers but the problem was their Aura would become corrupted as they continue to grow but as they constantly grow stronger, they lose their minds. Hickey's started to have bones covering his arm as he began to bulk to four times his size. Hustler stared at the beast as he got serious. "No… I have to stop him." Robert said silently as he charged at him. The Tank as now it is referred to just stood there like a mindless beast as Robert began to slash and whip the beast. He was swatted aside like a mere fly. Robert smashed into the wall as he fell to the floor. "Grrrr… I guess this calls for desperate measures if this doesn't bring it down. I don't know what will…" Robert's eyes glowed pink as he created Seven Aura Spheres and tossed them in the air all in different colours of the rainbow. As he needed to stall for his final attack to form. He ran towards the beast as tried to hack its legs off.

There were cuts but the Tank was not phased as the cuts miraculously heal at insanely fast rates. The Tank grabbed Robert's body as he struggled in the giant's grasp as the he tightened the grip as Robert felt his bones were about to break.

A sudden crashing sound bashed the wall down. It was Connor he broke the wall with the Bear Might. Robert took this opportunity to break free and readied his Rainbow Finale Spear. As he aimed at the Beast Heart and shot the spear as Weiss wanted to help as she rushed forward to provide extra damage but the giant caught the Spear although his arms were burnt off. Connor rushed forward as well to push the monster back but the Tank threw a large amount of rubble at him as he was pushed back to the wall by the sudden barrage of rubble.

Weiss who was attack was smacked to the ground with her in the middle of a small crater. Connor was stuck in between the rubble as he watches the monster lift the 2 meter spear up and was ready to turn Weiss into a kabab. Connor tried to move as much rubble out of the way with Bear Might but as the Tank did the action.

SQUECLH!

Weiss's eyes widen when she saw what had happened, she was shocked. So was Connor who still was stuck in the under the rubble. As blood dripped on Weiss's face as she saw the man in front of her using his whole body to block the spear from touching her. His hands were burnt from the energy of the spear as he was holding on to it to try to force it back but it rammed straight through his chest.

Robert spat blood as he coughed. He laughed as he turned the spear and blasted all the remaining energy of it into the face of the beast. "Y…You th…ought that… sh..ot from the tip…? Guess again… bitch…" The beast was blasted backwards to the stage as debris fell on him. Weiss stared at her Caretaker. "Robert… why…?" Robert fell backwards with Weiss caught him. "Robert… why didn't you just explode the spear when he grabbed it?! WHY?!" Robert smiled as he coughed more blood "You were too close to it… we… would want… to get you hurt… now would we Heiress?" Weiss cried as she stared at him as he reached for his bag. Connor ran to him as he kneeled down beside him.

Weiss stared at the man in her arms as he told her as he saw the beast was waking soon. "Don't cry Weiss… you…re a big girl… and big girls don't cry…" Weiss wiped her tears as Connor was distracting the Tank. "My… time is up…" Robert said as Weiss shook her head "No! We'll do something about it! We have too! You can't die here!" Robert smiled as his voice became weaker as he spoke "Wei…ss you… n…eed to gr…ow up and… remember… that you are… in control… no one else… is…" Weiss shook her head even more "Shut up! Save your energy you dolt!" Hot tears streamed down her face as she watched her caretaker speak once more. "F…ind someone that will care for you… as much as I did… I can be… replaced…" Connor was pushing back the beast as Weiss cried even more "You can't be REPLACED YOU'RE MY FIRST FRIEND!" Robert chuckled weakly as he took out what he wanted from his bag and gave it to her. "I… am glad to hear…that, I may… leave… you but… Marshmall…ow… never… will… my soul will… live… o..n.." Robert tried to pass her Marshmallow but his body went limp as Marshmallow dropped to the floor beside Weiss. "ROBERT! Come on don't play games with me! Come on…" Weiss tried to deny that her caretaker had just died in her arms. "WEISS! HE'S DEAD!" Connor shouted at Weiss as she shouted back with a defensive tone "NO HE'S NOT! HE'LL COME BACK!" Connor was thrown across the room as the beast approached Weiss. "WEISS MOVE!" Connor ran towards her but Weiss just stood there cradling her dead caretaker. Connor pushed her aside and tried to gain some distance between them and the Tank. "Are you insane?! Weiss!"

"There is no point… Robert's gone…" Connor had it with her and slapped her. "Do you want his sacrifice to be in vain!? If you die all he has done was for nothing! Fight and be strong Weiss." Connor said with a powerful tone but Weiss muttered as she sees the beast slowly approaching them. "I am… not strong… I am not like you…" But Conner just gave her a hug and whispered "No one is born strong… warriors become strong… you are a warrior Weiss… and you are strong…" Connor stood up and readied himself to fight the beast but Weiss kneeled there as she had memories of Robert and her.

" _Happy birthday Weiss!"_ A picture of Robert holding a small cupcake he baked himself as 10-year-old Weiss who was clapping her hands as she was surrounded by her soft toy collation and Robert.

" _I knew you could do it!"_ A memory of Weiss first multi glyph attack as Robert handed her a blueberry soda and a fatherly hug as a reward. Weiss felt warm and she didn't even want the warmness to go. She smiled as he told Robert " _I know I could! I am going to be the best!"_

" _He can't talk but he will listen… this Narwhal is a new-born so he can't speak yet. He was made by me and I think he needs a mommy."_ Weiss saw the Plushie on the floor, stood up and walked to it and picked it up her eyes lit with fire as she stared at the beast and looked at the Plushie "Mommy's going to bring down the meanie for Robert and you… ok?" The soft toy stared at her with an almost determined look as Connor was flaring his Aura but Weiss shouted "Connor go stop the man below… I'll handle him…" She spoke darkly as picked up Robert's Weapon next to his body. Connor spoke "Are you touched in the head?! He is too strong!" Weiss glared at him as Connor saw the fire in her eyes as he understood. She had resolve as he punched the beast one more time as he ran for the sanctuary door. The beast tried to stop him but Aura Missiles shot at him as Weiss shouted "HEY UGLY! I am your opponent…" She drew her weapon and sheath the WhipBlade as she whispers "Robert… fight with me…" She charged at the beast as a sudden glyph appears as it shot out a chain that bounded the beast's right arm. She struck the beast down the chest as it bled. Weiss stared at the wound and wondered why is it not healing.

She stared at her weapon and it glowed a gentle white misty aura. She felt two people grab hold of her shoulders as she looked to the right it was Haytham as he smiles and fades. She turned to the left it was Robert giving her a thumbs up as he said " _See? Told you, you were strong!"_ Weiss nodded as she concentrated her mind as multiple chains shot out of the glyphs and bounded the beast as she created a lot more glyphs and ran through them giving her speed. She did multiple slashes as the chest of the beast became thinner.

She felt exhausted by using so much of her energy but she wanted one final attack. She used the remains of her energy and created more chains as it bounded the beast once more as Weiss used her glyphs to go as high as she could and took the whip blade out and used speed glyphs to quicken her fall and stabbed the beast in the heart. As she noticed the beast was melting away. She smiled as she felt the sky clear and she collapsed on the floor.

(Sanctuary…)

Connor ran down the corroding and smoothen out stairwell as he saw reflective marking on the wall similar to the Apple's carvings. As he walked further down, he saw a huge gate that was opened. Connor instantly knew, what happens if the gate was open. He sprinted down the one-way path as he felt an all familiar presence as he looked around the cave. " _This reminds me of the catacombs of France as we entered that Sanctuary…"_ Connor remembered as he went to France to help develop the Assassin's Order there, they came across a Sanctuary almost like this.

Connor walked almost to the end he saw another figure standing at the pedestal, the man turned around with his red eyes glowing at him. "An Assassin… a Kenway no less." Shay said as he clasped the Apple in his hands. "Why have you done this?!" Connor asked with a grave tone as he asked the Templar. "All for the sake of control."

Connor growled from under his hood. "All those innocent slaughtered, all for that…" Shay stared at the Apple as he spoke mockingly. "That is the sacrifice, I am willing to make. Kenway." Connor's eyes widen as he narrowed down to him once more. "You are not Shay Patrick Cormac… something my father has always written about you was that you still stay by the rules of the creed even if you are a Templar…"

Shay smirked as he flared his aura. "That's right… but this body is mine… his spirit is dormant at the moment but I want his body but you have a darkness as well. Let's see it." Shat mixed his Aura with the Apple as it began to pulse dark energy into Connor. "Ahrgh…" Connor dropped to his knees as he felt the seal burn. "S…top!" His Aura began to engulf him slowly. "A **grrr…"**

" _ **So… long, I wanted to be free now is the chance!"**_ The dark voice in Connor's head called forth as Connor scream in pain and agony. " **ARHGHHHH!"** Suddenly as he stood up his body was slumped as Shay smirked as he flared his aura. "Welcome **to the world Okeus…"** Okeus or Dark Connor stared at Shay and charged at him.

Shay tried to use Heaven's Time on Connor but it failed as his Genocide Aura overpowers Shay's Corruption Aura. Shay just busted out his Titan and tried to punch Connor into the ground but Connor caught the Titan's hand with his Titan. " **Belatucadros the War God of the North… your vessel is still weak…"** The Dark Blue Titan spoke as he shattered Shay's Aura Titan. Shay back up in fear and vanished. Connor undid his Titan state as he muttered " **Hmm~ a sage… I guess I will allow him to be free little while longer before I make this body my vessel."** He left the body as Connor fell unconscious to the floor as he hit the hard floor.

The sun has just broken as many people died today… Winter sat on the roof with many dead White Fang and Harveys around her with Antonio by her side as she stood up slowly and limped off to find help.

Choego was on the pavement as she was drenched in rain as she stared at all the soldiers that she had killed she was not proud but it was the right thing to do. She began to walk off as one of the Mafia men asked "Miss… where are you going?" Choego just stated with a tired voice as she walked off "To be with my darling…"

Fisher who felt Robert's Aura fade away just sat there on the roof in tears. As he looked up and thought " _I hope you are happy… where ever you are. Caretaker…"_ He said as he stared at his infected wound and just sighed and tried to ignore the pain of the rainwater still dripping on the wound.

Weiss laid there with her dead Caretaker and shed a tear for him as she picked up Marshmallow and cuddled it. In spite of everything she felt tired and wanted nothing more to just drift away but Marshmallow kept her awake as she muttered "A baby must sleep before it's mother…"

(Few days later…)

Everyone was in black as they all stood over the graves of those who have die that day which was marked as the massacre of Summer dubbed "Bloody Rain" for the 70 men who died that day. Winter and Weiss were crying at a certain grave that marked "Robert Hustler" below his name they wrote " _A man that will not be forgotten but will be missed by many. He is the one who nourishes life in the young ones. May you find peace. Robert Hustler."_ Connor who Weiss was holding on to stared at the grave. " _I am sorry… if only I was faster…"_ Weiss hugged him as she placed a bouquet of Pink Tiger Lilies down near the tombstone. Weiss wiped the tear from her face as she spoke softly "I know… you like these flowers. Thank you for all you had done Robert…" and then she placed a teddy bear next to it, it was a White Polar Bear as Weiss spoke again "This is for you… you big lovable bear of a dolt…"

Fisher sat on a wheelchair as he wheeled to the headstone and placed a bouquet of White Irises and muttered a few mantras on his behalf. "Be safe as you ascend my friend…" Connor placed a necklace of beads and feathers down. "Be safe… may the Faceless One guide you now as your body is now at rest… I will take care of her in your place, that is all I am able to do for you."

Weiss blushed as she heard that as Connor stood up but there was a crowd waiting on the stage for Weiss to sing a song for the fallen and to raise the spirits of those who felt down. Fisher wheeled out of the service room as he sat outside and cried over the loss of a close friend.

Weiss stepped on stage as she dragged Connor on with her. "I hoped you rehearsed." Connor blushed by the amount of people staring at them as he nodded.

 _Weiss  
_ _Connor_  
 _ **Both**_

As both gripped the mic as they started harmonizing.

 _Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon  
It's not the end of the world  
Don't blame yourself_

She tried to remember that he was gone and she had to say goodbye and move on. For the past few days she really felt it was the end of the world but the person who brought her back was Connor and her sister. Connor just kept by her side as he knows that she was going through a difficult time. He blamed himself for the death of Robert but she knows it was not. No matter how much she cried and slapped Connor he remained and supported her.

 _And though it's true  
I will surround you  
And give life to a world  
That's our own…_

She promised herself to no longer be the weaker one she will not fight behind or in front of her teammates but to fight alongside them and give them her best she has.

 _Thank you…  
I'll say goodbye now  
It's the end of his world…  
It's not your fault…  
And since it's true  
I won't forget you…  
You gave life to my world  
Though you're gone…_

Both of them now share the blame with each other as they continue to develop their bond together for the past few days as Connor cared for Weiss and in vice versa. Weiss felt chained down as she felt the world around become so silent…

 _Wait, don't leave…  
Maybe you can be free  
It can't be true…  
Somehow I'll save you…  
I won't leave you here  
There's nothing to fear  
Don't let go  
I'll light your way home!_

Connor stared at her with a soft look as Weiss had a small smile as she could see a little of Robert in him. As she remembered the past few days on how Connor wanted to make her smile once more and she asked him to sing with her. He agreed and tried learning the song but fail miserably. Although it did make Weiss giggle. 

_Maybe, you'll stay with me  
What can I do to save you?  
Please it's not too far…  
We'll gaze at the stars…  
Just hold on…  
There's so much you haven't done…_

Weiss felt a warmth emitting from Connor as she danced closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. As Connor only placed his hand on her small shoulders that made her feel safe in his arms.

 _ **Thank you…  
We'll say goodbye now  
We hope you find happiness  
We need to move, on now…  
Everything's new…  
The flowers are in bloom  
Now go to the new world  
Where is your home…**_

Weiss turn Connor's head to her as she smashed her lips into his. As she kissed him the crowd cheered as they know they had it other's back, Weiss remember when she woke in the middle of the night and Connor just came to her room to comfort her till the day broke. She was so mean to him at first but she slowly warmed up. However, every time she blushed she would feel embarrassed and always say "You dolt!" And smacked him lightly as she blushed but Connor would endure all that with his stoic face but even Weiss could tell he wanted to help her.

As the broke the kiss Connor was in shock as Weiss said in the most tsundere tone ever… "That… was my first kiss… You better take responsibility for it…" Connor nodded dumbly as she deepens the hug and pushed him away as she remembered that there was an audience watching. But she felt the warmth from him…

She smiled as she bowed.

(End)

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, FishCustard here! Finally, Volume 1 is done! Now I shall answer the reviews that I did not answer privately.**_

 _ **Cipher96: Welp the next lemon won't be for a while because I felt that Weiss wouldn't be the type to just do it. I need Connor and Weiss's bond to stronger before they do or she becomes jealous of something and maybe it may lead to that.**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: Now I answered him already privately but I want to give this man a shout out. Blaze has always given me good criticism and long and hard reviews.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Well here you go. :3**_

 _ **Shadows being: Well there you go. Connor wrecked the scrubs!**_

 _ **EzioisPirate(Guest): Connor will plunge his dick into every pussy possible! Nah I am not going to do that. Because I feel that sometimes it depends on the male lead because noticed that Connor had sex with two women and both of them can be considered rape. Give that a thought and I ship Renora and Arkos too hard to tear them apart!**_

 _ **Well that's all I am answering for this chapter. If you review and I don't respond private it will now be answered here!**_

 _ **Please review when I see nice reviews, follows and favourites. I get a warm and fuzzy feeling that drives me to write more even on school days which is effecting my studies sadly… but every time I read a positive review I will most of the time thank the reviewer personally. Because I like to know what you love. Peace!**_

Vol.2 Chapter 1:The Hunt is on


	21. Chapter 21

(Chapter 20-The Hunt is on)

Weiss and Connor made it back to Beacon the day after the funeral. As they landed Ozpin, RWBY and VAA. Welcomed them back until they saw Fisher on a wheelchair with Choego pushing him from behind. "Fisher… what happened to you?" Fisher faced his head down as he just wheeled himself away. "He hasn't spoken to us since Robert's funeral…" Choego said with a depressed tone as the rest of them just stared at him wheeling away.

Connor looked at the VAA members and Ozpin, He gestured to meet them at Ozpin's office. As he made his way inside but Weiss grabbed his hand and asked "Are you not going to hold my hand as you walk in?" Connor sighed as he felt that he had pampered her too much but he obliged out of spite and offered his arm. Weiss wrapped around it lovingly as she rested her head on it and walked into the school. Blake and Yang gave each other the 'What?!' face as they rushed off after them.

(RWBY's Room)

Weiss dragged Connor into the room as she hummed a tune. "Alright Ice Queen! What happened?!" Weiss scoffed as she stared at them as she gripped Connor's arm. "Clearly all of you didn't not read the news covering Bloody Rain." Blake's eyes widen as she read about it and remembered that when the funeral was held Connor and Weiss were there as the report was "Former Caretaker and Fashion Designer was killed!" She spoke as she turned to Connor who was clueless as ever. "You guys were part of the events of Bloody Rain?" Weiss nodded as she turned to Connor who was literally just breathing. "Hey Big Guy! How are yeah hanging?!"

Connor recoiled slightly as he told her off "Yang… I would not like to be hanged…" Yang smiled as she playfully smacked his arm but Weiss reacted quickly "Don't touch him! He's mine! Mine!" The girls recoiled as Ruby said "But Connor is with us! He can't belong to one person that is crazy talk." Connor stared at Weiss as he muttered "Please let go… I need to see to somethings." Connor shook free and walked off. As Connor left the room he could hear the sounds of screaming behind him.

Connor walked down to the bay as he boarded an Airship to Vale. " _I must seek one of the VAA members out… and tell them about Shay."_ Connor said as he sat on a free seat as Kai Wen sat down next to him. "Hey..." Connor looked at him and returned a greeting as he asked "Are you headed to Vale, Frost…?" Kai laughed as he patted his shoulder. "Yeah! Going to get a few Risoian Cook books for Fisher, He has been pretty depressed since Shay took his leg, ya'know? No worries, I know about the Piece of Eden… it's common sense if you returned without it, Shay took it. Plain and simple."

Connor sighed as he nodded he asked him "What was your first encounter with Shay like?" Kai Wen's eyes darken as he replied with a sad tone as it continues to flatten. "I would not like to recall the day of that event…" Connor nodded as he stared at the floor. "I am sorry…" Kai smiled as he looked at him gently "Not your fault… how's about a treat of mashed potatoes and stew sound at Hans'?" Connor nodded as he noticed the Airship stopped moving. "Welp just head to Hans'. I'll meet you there." Connor nodded once as he parted ways with Kai Wen.

Kai Wen walked further down the street until he reached a bookstore called ' _Tuckson's Book Trade, Home to Every Book under the Sun._ ' Kai smiled as he walked into the dim dusty bookstore. "Welc-… General Aranus?!" Kai Wen smiled as he watched Tuckson jump over the desk and bear hugged him. "Ex-General Aranus Kai Wen! How may I help you?"

"Tucky… please, don't use that title on me. I go by Kai now." Tuckson released him and walked back to the counter and Kai asked "Hey do you have traditional Risoian Cookbooks?" Tuckson nodded and said it's in the backroom go help yourself." Kai Wen nodded as he walked to the back room.

He was browsing as he found a few books already until he heard from the door. "What about… Third Crusade?" There was a moment of silence until Tuckson spoke "Umm… I don't think we carry that one…" But Kai Wen knew the voice of the female as scrambled around for a similar title as he slowly walked out with a small book with the Title 'The Crusade of Three' as he felt the light outside dim he busted out. "It's not the one you're looking for but it comes close…" Emerald stared at the large man and growled "Who are you…?" Kai Wen took out his canteen and drunk. "No one you should be concerning yourself with thief…"

"Mercury… we're taking them both out…" Mercury charged at Tuckson but was blocked by Kai as he smirked "So… Shotgun Boots? Neat…" Kai just straight punched Mercury as he flew to the wall. Kai faced Emerald and walked towards her with a chuckle "Now… we have a score to settle, well not with you but with your boss…" Emerald sprayed bullets all over Kai but it didn't even faze him. "W-who are you?!"

Kai smirked as he stomped her stomach and buried his boot deeper into her abdomen. "Ask Cinder…" He said darkly as he spoke once again. "Next time, when you want to track someone… don't place the tracker on the globe map scale. That tracker you used was so easy to intercept…"

Kai mocked them as he took the two of them outside and ran down the sidewalk with their faces planted to the floor. As Kai lifted them up to see both of them with cuts on their faces until Mercury tried to kick in the nuts but Kai smashed his face into the floor. "Tch… I wish all of you would just learn to leave White Fang traitors alone…" He hooked the two kids on a lamp post as he walked back to the Book Trade. He opened the door to see Tuckson smiling at him "So you're headed to Vacuo? Send me a post card, oh yeah how much for the cook books?" Tuckson just boomed with laughter as he packed the books for Kai "Just take it for free! You've done me a great service." He passed him the bag as Kai thanked him and walked out. " _Now off to Hans'… to probably break the news for Connor…_ " Kai Wen sighed as he walked down the street with his bag of books.

(Hans' Grill Bar-2:00pm)

Connor sat at the corner seat silently waiting for Kai Wen to arrive, Hans just came up to him and placed down a glass of water. "Thank you Hans…" Connor muttered from under his breath as Hans acknowledges it and left him be. Connor thought for a moment as he waited for the Juggernaut to appear. " _It does not bode well for anyone if the Templars freely roam the kingdoms… they must be stopped but being attached to Beacon means I do not have time to roam the city as much as I please…"_ Connor was rudely interrupted by Kai Wen sitting down. "Yo! Hans fire up some stew and patatos for us and a beer!" But Hans gave him an evil eye and told him "Kai… if it is not pasted 5 no alcohol on the tables, you know this…" Kai Wen chuckled as he waved him off. "Well how have you been, Connor?"

Connor merely pulled back his hood and replied "I am well… but the same cannot be said for a few…" Kai Wen sighed as he stared at him like an old man would stare at his grandson. "Well… in this line of work many people die every day… but I am sure you of all people should know that… to be honest… everyone who had or still is working is this line has their purpose for going into this line…" Kai Wen said sadly but truthfully as Connor just remembered on how he became an Assassin and why did he fight for the creed. He asked as the food came, "If I may… why do you fight Kai?"

Kai Wen snorted a laugh as he had a sad smile "I guess it's only fair… but for me to be the first one to tell you is kinda unfair…" But Connor merely grunted as he told Kai nicely. "Fisher has told me his side of the story of why he fights before you…" Kai smiled as he said "Well let's start…"

"Well… the Schnees' hired an Assassin to take out my family in Atlas because we were an uprising Dust shop…" Connor's eyes widen as he was about to ask but Kai spoke before he could speak "No Weiss was not involved … she was maybe not even born at the time…" Kai said as if he remember the day like it was yesterday.

"I went out to gather some supplies for my father that fateful day but I got side tracked by all the lights and sounds for the Vytal Fest that was being held in Atlas that year. I was 14 at the time as I came back to find my parents dead… by the hands of Morty the Faunas Hunter…" Connor spoke brashly as he slammed the table lightly "Could no one around the shop stop them…"

Kai Wen shook his head as he sighed "All the shop customers were Faunas. Every Faunas feared Morty… after my father had taken out two of the Schnee guards before they finally sent Morty…" Connor sighed as he took a spoon and gulped down the soup. As he just darkened but Kai just smiled "I spilled blood of that man for the first time… he was my first kill and after that I travelled around to make sure nothing like that ever happens and for that I fight…" Connor nodded sadly as he knows that he does not want to go into detail.

But Kai just stared at Connor with a serious look "Connor… with Fisher out of commission, we need you to become a Spectre like he was before he taught at Beacon but you are only allowed to roam the streets of Vale as we had recent rumours of White Fang roaming the city."

Connor stared at him as he asked "Will I still be taking refuge in Beacon or even being with Ruby's Team?" Connor sighed as he knew that all the girls cared for him greatly but he was always called on a mission the moment he has time to spend with them.

Connor's eyes soften as Kai sighed and shook his head "I am afraid not… we will still send you homework no doubt but you can no longer stay that Beacon… as a Spectre you need to stay out of contact to people who do not know you're a Spectre… meet at Ozpin's tower tomorrow but for now head back to Beacon for lunch with the Team. Who knows it may be the last one with them…" Kai walked off as Connor pulled up his hood and ate everything. He stood up and dropped the Lien on the table as he thanked Hans for the food.

Connor sighed as he made his way to the docking bay.

(With Fisher)

Fisher just laid in bed as he gazed out the window. "What a beautiful day… but I cannot enjoy it to the fullest…" He stared at the stump on his leg as he once remembered his leg being there now wrapped in bandages. "Darling…" A voice that Fisher could not hear but it spoke out from outside the door. She just sat at the door as she mumbled to herself "If only I hurried I could have saved you from this…" She said as she placed her head in between her knees as she balled up with her back facing the door. Ronny was down the hallway as he could not stand it when girls or women cry. Usually he'll flirt with them and bang but Choego was different she wanted to stay by Fisher's side the whole way through.

He tipped his hat and approached her. She stared at the formal dressed man as she wiped the tears from her face. "What do you want? Man whore…" Ronny sat next to her but he sat at a distance. "So how is he…?" Choego's facial expression turned confused as he asked the question, she turned to him as she responded with a "You never seemed to care before… why care now?"

Ronny just adjusted his hat as spoke softly. "He always had that cocky grin on his face… when he smiles like that, I know he is alright. But went he came back… there was no smile, not even a glimmer of the man I once knew… that's why I wanted to ask. He has never stayed sad for long even after Akage's death he just smiled and told us, "Guys… don't worry! We will get stronger!" but at that very day VAA broke up and we replaced with the story on how Fisher's mom got sick. Kai Wen became a Grimm exterminator, Ray settled down and became a shopkeeper for a cat shelter, Fisher wandered the lands in hopes of gathering info on the Templars…" Choego stared at the Ronny and asked "Why did VAA fall apart?"

"Because we could not stay together for any longer because one of us is bound to die again…" Kai Wen came out from behind the wall. "Fisher took it the hardest, he cried as we said our final goodbyes but we told him when the time was right we would see him again…" Kai Wen spoke as he smiled as he usually would as he kneed down to Choego and asked "Would you like to cook something for him and see if he smiles?" Choego nodded as she wiped her cheeks and wandered off with Kai Wen to the kitchen room.

Ronny stood up and opened the door as he saw Fisher trying to stand but he fallen over as he was sprawled out on the floor. Ronny rushed over to him and tried to help him up. "Thanks Panther…" Ronny sighed as he unwrapped his tail around his waist as he placed him back on the bed. His black tail swayed freely as he told him in a caring tone. "You need to watch yourself. She's worried about you. Take a step forward and smile for her. You idiot, don't act all depressed in front of her… she looks like she has not slept in days."

Fisher sighed as he told him with a sad tone as he sat up "No she hasn't… she has been up for the past 3 days since I was in the hospital in Mistral… she should just leave me be- "Ronny pointed his gun at him. He chuckled softly as he muttered with a venomous tone with a darken facial expression "She has cared for you… and you could say such a thing… you're not the Fisher I knew. It would be easier to kill you if I thought that way but sadly you're not worth killing like that…" Ronny lowered his gun but Fisher frowned at him as he knew that Ronny had truth in his words but he had just wished Choego would just stop caring. Fisher sighed as he stared at the table mirror as Ronny left the room. His reflection stared back at him as he saw the dark and sour expression on his face, he laid back down as he drifted off into sleep.

(Mess Hall- 3:00pm)

Connor was now in his Beacon uniform as he sat next to Blake who seemed quite strange at the moment with her book as she glares at it intensely. He looked up as Nora tossed a grape into Yang's mouth who in return gave a thumbs up. Yang suddenly had an interest in Blake's book as she shifted over to Blake as she asked "Whatcha doing?" Blake had a moment of shock as she closed the book in a hurry which made Connor quite curious about what was in the book. "Nothing… just going over notes from last semester." Connor stared with the corner of his eye as he knew it was a flat out bad lie but Connor being Connor did not pry on such a matter. Yang seemed to be convinced as caught a pea in her mouth and responded "Lame."

Ruby suddenly slammed a huge stack of paper on the table titled with a crossed out title "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee." Was crossed out and now the title reads "Best Day Ever Activities!" Ruby cleared her throat as he announced "Sisters! Friends! Weiss…" She gestured at everyone but Weiss had a sharp "Hey!" Because she was mentioned by name.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream!" She said proudly as Yang whispers over to Blake, "This ought to be good…" As she caught a Cherry tomato this time. "A dream that one day, the five of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever, had ever!"

Weiss took note of the binder as Connor just drank his water " _Nothing could ever beat the day I beat Norris in Bocce. Quite a sight…"_ Connor chuckled as he remembered Norris's prefect win streak was broken by Connor as he ran around the Homestead shouting "I've lost it all!" With Connor who had a sly grin on his face. As everyone had a good laugh it was known as the homestead joke of the year. But Connor snapped out he saw a cream pie fly into Weiss's face. The pie dropped to the floor as Weiss used her chains to chuck pies at Team JPNR. As the tables turned all the students shouted out "FOOD FIGHT!" as they fled the scene.

Connor sighed as he stood up as he stared at Ruby with a carton of milk "JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" She shouted as she squeezed the milk out of the carton. With the rest of the team readying themselves as watermelons flew towards them. Connor being Connor stepped back and pulled up a chair. He watched as Yang stuffed her hands with turkey as she slammed the turkey together and punched 9 watermelons into bits. With Blake jumping over her picking up French loafs and slashed a few more watermelons with Yang fighting by her side.

Yang ejected the turkeys as both of them hit Juane square in the face blowing him back. Blake jumped towards Pyrrha as their baguettes clashed. Connor stared at the loaf and wonder " _Perhaps one day Stephane could fight with a loaf of bread."_ Connor smirked at his joke as Blake was knocked back a few meters by a baguette. Connor merely watched them but not for entertainment. He wanted to see the synergy within the teams. As that was said Yang also got hit by a baguette and flew back into Connor's arms. "Hello handsome~" Connor sighed as he placed her down on the floor. Ruby who was now surfing on a food tray smacked Pyhrra right in the face with the tray. She jumped back as Weiss used a ketchup bottle to spray the floor and Ren slipped up on it. Nora jumped up and detached a pole from the wall came flying down as she stabbed it with a watermelon and smacked Ruby with it as she flew back.

Weiss took the opportunity to use a swordfish to fight the watermelon hammer. She parried and sent Nora flying but she regained her footing as she charged at Weiss and gave a good hard smack that sent her flying. Connor who knew the impact was too harsh stood up and caught her before she made impact. Connor felt he needed to stop this fight now before it gets out of hand.

" _Aveun… I want the spirit eagle…"_ Aveun smiled as Connor aura burnt a bright yellow as he jumped up and spun around creating a gust of wind as he picked up the food and floor remains and pushed all of them towards Team JPNR. Watermelons, Turkey, soda, milk and basically anything just flew towards them.

But the wind stopped as all the food fell to the floor. Connor sighed as he stared at them with disappointment. "All of you… stop." Connor suddenly felt an eerie feel in his chest. "Nrggh…" Connor clutched his chest. His eyes flashed red for a moment as he felt the pain slowly vanish as he stood back up and breathed out. The guys were worried about Connor; he was not one to suddenly drop to his knees after one move.

Glynda swung the door open with a growl as she lifted her riding crop and shifted everything back into place as they magically flew across the room and rearranged themselves in place. She stared at all of them intensely as she scolded "Children please, do not play with your food…"

"Let it go…" Ozpin suddenly popped out of nowhere as he placed his hand on Glynda's shoulder as Glynda replied with a sigh "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Ozpin had a small smile as he said wisely "And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have to play forever…" Ozpin walked off but he gestured for Connor to meet him at the office.

Connor nodded as rushed out to the dorm room to change. As he knew no matter what he chose he would have to leave Beacon at some point but he could not bear to see the look on their faces as he leaves the school gates if it ever comes to it.

(With Fisher…)

Fisher stared at Choego as his nose was filled with a familiar scent of Risoian home cooked food. Choego picked up a piece of stir fried meat with beans with her chopsticks. Fisher opened his mouth as the food entered. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered the taste of his mother's food. When he was young, meal time was his favourite as his mother cooked his favourite dishes every day. Choego saw the tears and backed up "I am sorry… I tried to cook but I am not that good if it tastes that bad I'll throw it…" She said tiredly as she picked up the tray but it was stopped by Fisher's hand. "No… it's the best thing I've tasted in a long time…" Fisher had a smile as he said that. He took the bowl of rice and scarfed it down with the meat. He picked the fish apart as he chomped it down.

He finished the meal as he smiled at her with a face covered in rice as he said softly "Sorry… for being so hard on you… Haiya… for everything. But thank you, this really made me happy. I am sorry if you haven't slept for the past few days…" But Choego placed her finger on his lips and shushed him. "Shh… baby is not done eating yet, he still has a grain of rice right here." She planted her lips on his cheek as he blushed. "Now… I know you are still not ready to mate but I'll wait…" She said with a kind smile as Fisher gave his bright smile back. "Come on, hop on my wheelchair. We need to go see Ozpin now." She suddenly felt so rejuvenated and hopped on. She sat on his lap as he muttered with his eye glowing fire truck red " **Mach Aura: Speeding Wheelchair!"**

The wheelchair smashed the door as they raced to Ozpin's office. Where the door was smashed was Kai and Ronny standing outside staring at the floor that was set on fire. They stood there for a moment. "Ronny! Extinguisher now!" But Ronny was running around because his tail was on fire. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" Kai Wen shook his head as he inserted a water Dust crystal as his weapon Hell's Wrath announced " **Analysed: Water Dust** …" Kai Wen aimed at Ronny's tail as he blasted him with a stream of water that flooded the hallway. "WAHGURHUGRU!"

(Ozpin's office-4:00pm)

Connor stood at the window waiting impatiently as Glynda moved a chess piece. Ozpin who stared at the board with a sly smirk. Moved the Rook and smiled "Check…" Glynda stared at the board in shock as didn't see the sudden move. Connor stared at the board as well but took one of Glynda's pieces and moved it accordingly "Checkmate…" Ozpin flipped the table in frustration. "RAH! I ALMOST HAD IT! WHY!?" Connor merely walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Perhaps you should make haste… we could be done by now." Connor sighed as the door swung open. With Choego and Fisher blasting the door wide open with both of their hair blown back. "That was so fun!" Choego shouted as Fisher was breathless while Kai Wen and Ronny entered soaking wet. "Well we are missing a few people… so we can wait a little while longer…" Connor growled at that statement as he saw the sky turning orange. He needed to know what was the mission so he may execute it swiftly.

"May I ask what happened Ron and Kai? Why are two of you soaking wet?" Glynda asked as she stared at the two Faunus in disgust. Ronny did not like the expression on her face and responded childishly. "We tried to eat you out and when you came, you flooded the hall-GUH!" Glynda sent Ronny flying to the wall. As he hit the wall, four people walked in Hans, Roger, Slyvette and Housecall entered the room. Housecall stared at Kai and said "Did you finally make Glynda cum after 6666 ye-GUH!" Housecall was the next victim of the wall as both him and Ronny dropped to the floor but they gave each other a bro fist. Roger chuckled and Hans sighed while Slyvette was giggling.

"Can we please carry on?" Connor said as Roger walked over to him and gave him a hug. Connor returned the hug as Roger spoke "Connor boy! How are yeah?! You're going to be a Spectre, tough work boy!" As Roger said that the last two men entered "Oi sorry we're a bit late!" Jax Wayland and Ray Kashuni but Ray looked slimmer as Fisher asked "Dude… where have you been? You've been missing for the past few weeks." Ray gave him a smile as he looked down and saw "Dood… your leg…" Fisher's hair shadowed over his eyes as he nodded "Yeah… had an encounter with the Titan…"

"Well when it comes to fighting you barely a LEG to stand on!" Ray chuckled as the rest of the room cringed even Connor stared at him in disgust.

"Ray please no…" Ronny said as he facepalmed with a distasteful expression but Ray smiled. "I guess you could say I STAND above the competition!" Everyone sighed as Ray laughed at his own joke. "Kashuni…"

"Come on guys break a GUH!" Choego just punched him to the wall as she growled "One more bad pun and you will be flying to Atlas without a penis…"

Ray fell to the floor and gave a thumbs up.

(Later…)

Everyone sat around the table as Ozpin poured a cup of tea for everyone. "Let the meeting begin…" The tension of the room suddenly changed "Today this young man will be taking Fisher's position as Spectre for the Vale Kingdom." Connor raised his hand as he felt as the new guy he needed to show his superiors a type of respect. "Yes Connor?" Ozpin acknowledged him as Connor asked in a serious tone. "What is the job of a Spectre?"

Fisher and Ronny were the ones who everyone stared at Ronny spoke "A Spectre is like what the word entails Connor a ghost that haunts. Your job is to gather information and report back to us but if it is necessary you are allowed to kill your target but only AFTER you gathered the info." Ronny explained as he sat back down with his usual cool expression.

"But that is your choice, back when we were duo Spectres. I had a rule, no killing while Ronny's rule was to kill every target. I was known as The Trickster Spectre while Ronny was known as Quickshot Spectre but what type of Spectre you want to be is up to you just gather the info." Fisher said as he adjusted his sitting position.

"Does anyone have any objections to Connor becoming a Spectre?" Ozpin asked as Glynda raised her hand while the rest groaned "Ugh… here she goes…" Ron cried out as Glynda shot the men with a glare which didn't phased them in the slightest.

"Glynda? You have an objection?" Glynda stood up and asked "We are sending a child to perform out high calibre stealth missions. At least these two idiots had proper training in the art of Stealth but him? I highly doubt so." Everyone at the table gave that a thought as Hans said softly "I standby that…" Connor stared at the bartender with a confused look but Hans gave him the 'allow me to explain face."

"Although he has stealth ability, he is heavily reliant on cover and his Semblance when there is no cover he resorts to running which is unfit for a Spectre…" Connor looked at the floor and knew it was true without crowds, walls, haystacks or cover. He was heavily reliant on his Semblance. Ozpin nodded as he asked "Ron? Fisher? Would you mind training him in the Art of Stealth in Temporal Falls and teach him a more silent fighting style at the moment his style is too explosive." Both of the Ex-Spectres nodded. "Since the Temporal Falls distorts time, can he be ready by tonight?" Roger asked as the two shook their heads

"Sadly Chrono's Necklace has been weakened due to the Apple being moved. From 1 minute out here is a day in there it is now 20 minutes out here is 1 day in there. We mastered Ninjutsu in 2 weeks a but Stealth will take longer give us a full day and he will be ready.

"72 days?" Roger counted as he saw Connor who was readied to go but he wanted to say something. "I am sorry but could someone bring the news to team RWBY?"

Ozpin sighed as he said "I will announce that you were expelled due to legal issues due to your lack of permeant. But after you're done with your training. You're allowed to take lodging at Slyvette's, Hans' or Roger's place."

"If team RWBY ever sees you… you must withdraw unless if we get involved. Understood?" Ozpin said with a stern voice. Connor knows that this was for the best, he left his village in pursuit of the greater good so way not this? He had questions and no small amount of doubt but he knows that he was doing it for the greater good. He hoped

"Jax when are you able to provide weapons for the new Spectre? We cannot have him walking around with his common weapons he will get noticed and try to upgrade his bracers as well." Jax boomed in laughter as he said "You have my word Ozzy! I'll get them ready by dawn tomorrow." Ozpin smiled as he said "Thank you, old friend…"

Ozpin faced the rest of them "Connor? Everyone here is for a reason. Slyvette will keep tabs on the White Fang activate, Roger and his spies will scout and search for info on the target, Hans will provide as aid should you need any, VAA will be the people you report to and give you your homework while Housecall will give you updates on Beacon related movements, like Teams that go into the city today and Teams that have been sent out for missions or if anything major happens so that we may contact you immediately. "Connor nodded as they all smiled at him.

Ozpin stood up as he gestured everyone to follow.

(The Vault-4:30pm)

Everyone stared in awe of the place as Fisher rolled up to the Healing Tank to see Amber the Fall Maiden. "Ozpin the fucks this?! She the Fall Maiden! The fuck happened to her?!" He raged in his wheelchair.

Choego calmed him down as Ozpin spoke "I am sorry from keeping this from you but she was attacked half a year ago by a hired gun and took half of her powers. Close to death we used Atlesian Medical Technology to create a tank to sustain her until we find a suitable vessel for the new powers. Because a doctor did not want to part take in healing her." Ozpin turned to the cane abled doctor "Hey! That black muk is an unknown substance and I am not going to touch it!"

"They will stop at nothing to get the other half so I am trusting you to keep this a secret, are we clear? "Ozpin said in a dire tone as he walked towards a door and entered a code.

To pull out a Black suit with slight very dark blue accents on it. He held it up to reveal a mouth mask and a hood. It looked like Splinter Cell Outfit but with a hood and a face mask for the people who cannot make up what it looks like. "That is the Spectre Gear, it's not much but it lets you move around quickly and it blends with the night sky. The blue can be served as a light should you need it and it is 15 times more durably to steel and it's light as a feather." Fisher said as he remembered his first time wearing the Spectre Gear.

Ozpin passed it to Fisher and told him "Give this to him went he is ready." Fisher nodded as Connor stared at his outfit and told them "I will have to have an Assassin's Insignia on it…" Ozpin smiled "That can be arranged."

"Meetings Adjourned"

Everyone went up the lift as Ozpin mentally prepared himself to be hated by team RWBY as he will deliver the news personally. Connor quickly went into stealth and exited the school with Fisher and Ronny. While the rest set off to go back to their jobs, Ray and Choego will be standing in for Fisher and Ronny in their absents.

(Mister Port's Lesson-5:00pm)

The last 30 minutes of class before school was out, everyone wanted to get out but Team RWBY wonder once again where was their beloved Assassin. He has been missing for 2 hours and has not returned. Ozpin entered the door as he asked "Peter… may I have a moment with the class?" Port noticed the Ozpin used his name and not title. He nodded as he stopped the story and allowed Ozpin to take the floor.

"It has come to my attention that one student has been very inconsistent with his attendance lately…" Ozpin swallowed a lump in his throat as he continued "He has been handing me falsified Medical Certificates. Signed by Doctor Housecall, Connor Kenway's behaviour will not be tolerated in this prestigious Academy as such in the state of the rule book he should be expelled for giving us fake Medical Certificates that he had asked for…"

SLAM!

"HEY! CONNOR WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Yang shouted out as the whole class stared at her although she knows that he has been skipping a lot of classes last semester but Ozpin doesn't know why. Sadly, Ozpin knows he was the one who approved his leaves. But he could not tell them that.

"Sit down, Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin asked her to sit down as he spoke "I will not have people play hooky in my school I am I understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Was most of the classes response except Team RWBY and JPNR but Ozpin didn't care as he walked out of the room.

(RWBY's Room-7:00pm)

The girls were in a very depressed state. The ambiance of the room was gloomy and dark it felt very heavy,

Ruby who was trying to read a funny comic to cheer herself up but could not even crack a smile. As she turned the page it showed an elder brother carrying his younger sister. She pictured herself as the girl and Connor as an elder brother. She always enjoyed Connor's presence it was like Yang's but less chatty. She felt safe around him like he was a shield the would protected her at any cost. A tear came out of her eye as she clutched the comic in her hand. Holding back the tears but she couldn't. She slammed her head against her pillow and cried. It just felt so empty without him as usual but he always promised to come back time and time again but fail to do so…

Weiss who was just holding on to Marshmallow as she sunk into her bed depressingly as she lost Robert no more than two days ago and now Connor left her in the wind without a single word it was almost like god just gave her a flick to the forehead. "Connor…" was the one thing she muttered out as he just hid under the covers.

Blake who was on her computer the whole time trying to distract herself with current White Fang activities. " _You haven't even said a word to us or even spend the night… Kenway… I will find you… and I want answers… something doesn't sit right with Ozpin… they are usually on such good terms why the sudden shift in attitude?"_ Blake sighed as she read the news on a stolen Atlesian Paladin that was stolen from Atlas reported 2 hours ago.

And Yang well she tried to sleep it off because he constantly told herself that he would coming running back. She knows he will there is no way Connor would just leave like that… or would he?

(Ending Credits-Time to Say Goodbye) **Only for this Chapter because it's the first**. (Try to find spoilers! Goodluck! ) _**PLEASE AVOID READING IF YOU HATE SPOLIERS!**_

 _ **There's a point where it tips  
There's a point where it breaks  
There's a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore…**_

The clouds broke apart as it zooms in on a hill overlooking an abandoned city as one man stood at the top of the hill with the Spectre Gear. As the wind blew as he felt the breeze on his face with leaves being blown away from the dying tree.

 _ **There's a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
There's a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore**_

As he stood there he stared behind him with the faded form of each RWBY member leaning against his form. Ruby was clinging on to him with a sad expression as Connor tried to hold on to her hand but he phased right through as she faded. Weiss stood with him back to back looking up at the wilting tree and turning to him as she fades away.

Blake stood a good distance staring at his back with a disgusted face as she fades away with Connor trying to stop her but as he tried to grasp her hand she faded as well. Yang seemed to have a sadden expression but was the only one that gave him a supportive smile and fades into oblivion as well.

 _ **We can't just wait with lives at stake  
Until they think we're ready  
Our enemies are gathering  
The storm is growing deadly**_

Connor stared up in the sky as he sees people dropping down from the Aircraft. He quickly a Leap of Faith from the hill top with the camera cutting to Ozpin and Fisher staring out in the window as Fisher slowly stood up and ran out of the office with Ozpin trying to stop him.

It cuts to the Ozpin's team which consisted of The Teachers of Beacon, VAA, Hans, Housecall, Roger, Slyvette, Jax and Glynda watching the students fall from the sky as VAA turned their heads and rushed off.

As the scene cuts to Cinder's team with Shay leading the frontlines but as we zoom to Shay the there was something strange one eye was brown and in tears and the other blood red and ready to kill. As the screen cuts to a horde of Grimm with the Beacon students landing and ready for a duel.

 _ **Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew**_

As it cuts to Shay in a dark place fighting multiple of dark silhouettes as he slashed and hacked his way through all of them as the silhouettes fall he stares at Cinder who was preached on top of a wall as she watched Shay with an evil smile as her eye shorn bright orange.

As they cut to Mercury attacked Yang as she charged at him. She parried his attacks as it transitions into Weiss fighting Emerald followed by Blake fighting Roman and after Ruby fighting Cinder. But Shay separated the fight as he pulled back his hood showing his glowing red eyes as he charged at them with his blade.

Connor blocked the blade at the last second as he stared into his eyes. The broke the hold as Connor turned back to Team RWBY as they were shocked to see him. He gave them a soft gaze as he charged at Shay.

 _ **There's a day when we'll fight  
And we're not gonna fall  
There's a day when we'll stand  
And a day when we won't crawl  
Anymore**_

But Connor was suddenly blown back by the massive Aura surge as he stared at the Titan, Belatucadros the War God of the North formed. Connor stared at it as he turned to Team RWBY as he shouts for them to run. As Cinder's squad vanished to avoid the mass destruction.

 _ **There's a moment in time  
And there's no going back  
When we're pushed too hard  
And we won't hold our attack  
Anymore**_

Connor pleaded them to run as he tried to create a spirit wolf to counter it as Team RWBY charged at the beast to only get knocked back as Connor's wold was destroyed the moment it began to charge at the titan.

 _ **We can't just cling to childish things  
As evil just grows closer  
Humanity's in jeopardy  
This fight is far from over**_

Connor slowly was losing control but the VAA members showed up and used everything to hold off the Titan. As Connor stared at their faces of determination he shouted at them to do something. VAA stared at him as Fisher gave him a look but Connor just nodded.

 _ **Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
With a doubt in our minds  
Why we chose this life  
And at times we can't help wondering...**_

Connor pushed the girls back with Bear Might and charged at the Titan. The moment as he rushed in Ruby stares at the Assassin as he charged in with a Tomahawk in hand. The VAA members jumped back and created several layers of earth walls with dust while the girls tried to break down the wall but VAA stopped them. As each of them grabbed one member and fled the scene.

 _ **Were we born to fight and die?  
Sacrificed for one huge lie?  
Are we heroes keeping peace?  
Or are we weapons?  
Pointed at the enemy  
So someone else can claim a victory?**_

As the walls crumbled down Connor was now also engulfed in a Titan as he traded blows with Shay. She could see that both men's Titans were beginning to fade. Soon it was weapon to weapon. They clashed blade as they growled as the jumped apart.

 _ **Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew**_

They ran at each other and a slash sound was heard as they both have slashed each other. Both of them dropped to their knees and fell over. With Ruby in tears as she screamed his name.

(Volume 2 Chapter 2- In the Shadows)

( _ **A/N: Well it was loaded with spoilers! But just to tell you it may change so maybe… Anyway I am starting school in 4 days so I won't be posting chapters as often, So for the past few days I've been writing non-stop because I am so hyped for volume 4. See you later!)**_


	22. Chapter 22

(Chapter 21-In the Shadows)

(Temporal Fall-?)

"Guh…" Connor grunted as he hit the floor. It was the first week of training and Connor was getting his ass whooped by Ronny.

"I told you to use the shadows to cover but you insisted on using the tree trunk as cover. The suit is meant to blend with the darkness that is why missions are carried out in the night!" Ronny said as he leaned on a tree with his Spectre Gear on as he stared at Connor in disappointment although at the back in his mind he was impressed by Connor's stealth progress he was able to master the breathing and take downs rather easily but when it came to actual stealth he sucked.

"Again!" Ronny screamed at him as Connor stood up and nodded as he breathed out and walked behind the tree. The moon stared down at them as the open area floor glistened in the moonlight due to the water droplets.

Ronny prepared his guns as he pulled his face mask up. He closed his eyes as he heard the sound around him. There was no sound yet. Ronny shot open his eyes and shot the tree as the leaf fell from it. He was searching for Connor who was hiding amongst the shadows. He slowly checked his surroundings as needles flew out from the trees. Ronny caught them and smirked but the smirk slowly faded away as he felt a slightly prickle in his thigh. He lowered his eyes to it and saw a paper thin needle sticking out of it.

Connor rushed out with a wooden dragger at Ronny but he used his gun and shot the ground to allow the dirt to create the cover. Connor took this moment to use nearby shade and vanished into it.

Ronny regained his ground but with his leg feeling numbed. He looked for any possible shadows for Connor to be hiding in. Ronny activated his Semblance and felt an oncoming attack and dodged it gracefully. It was another needle but Connor was nowhere to be as he felt other attack come he dodged it but this time his leg ceased to function as Connor came out to strike him with the wooden dragger.

But Ronny shot a bullet at him at the moment Connor dodged the rubber bullet that grazed his face and stopped the blade at his neck. Ronny smiled at him as he sighed.

"Took you almost 4 days but you did it… though a bit sloppy but we will work on it. We will get back at this tomorrow. I'll give you a run down on what you did wrong at dinner but first hand me the antidote."

Connor handed him the antidote as Ronny chugged it down and smiled as he stood up. Ronny gestured them to get back to camp at the waterfall while Connor nodded as he stood up and walked back. Connor has been here for one week and he has been training on weekdays for day and night while on weekends or every 6th and 7th day he was only given half day of training. He was only allowed 2 hours of sleep on weekdays.

They saw the camp and Fisher was making chicken stew as he stirred the pot in his wheelchair, Ronny whiffed the air as his tail became stiff as a rock while Connor was happy that he was allowed to eat as he was not given lunch or breakfast due to Ronny taking his food for not mastering Shadow Stealth earlier today.

"So is he finally allowed to eat?" He said in a happy tone. Ronny smirked as he nodded and Connor having somewhat of a ghost of a joyful expression on his face. They sat down and passed the bowls around the fire. Ronny said a prayer while Fisher and Connor waited for him out of respect. As he muttered the last words of the prayer he stared at them with a smirk as he took a mouthful.

Fisher had a small smile as he ate while Connor just scarfed down his food. He was so happy he got to eat.

"Spectre huh…?" Fisher turned to Connor with a soft gaze. He knows about the girls and wondered why he would just let it all go. He truly wondered because when he became a Spectre, it was an opportunity for him to his abilities useful for the people of Remnant.

"Connor… you chose this, tell us why did you leave Team RWBY to become a Spectre?"

Connor stared down at his bowl as he handed it to Fisher for a second serving. He wanted to say that they are not important and they're replaceable but he could not find the heart to say that. He had to say the truth to them.

"This was not something I wanted… it is my duty because if not me? Then who?" Connor merely stated as Fisher handed him another serving of stew as he took it and nodded his head in thanks as Fisher noticed the grim look on his face. He stared at Ronny who was also listening intently to his words.

"Heh… such naïve but it's people like you who change the future." Ronny spoke up as he helped himself to another bowl. Fisher nodded at his words knowing that Ronny spoke truth but Connor just scarfed down the stew as Ronny cleaned up and gestured for Connor to get some rest on his two-hour break before resuming training with Fisher.

Connor laid down on his sleeping bag as the sleep slowly took over his body while the gentle sound of the waterfall in the night. The breeze was cool and the air was fresh soon he fell into a deep slumber.

(Connor's dream)

He had a woken in a bed at the homestead. He clutched his head as he sat up from his bed. As he looked around in shock. He stood up and ran into the dining area to see a blonde girl cutting fruit. He took out his flintlock pistol and pointed at her.

"Who are you?" He's gun quivered in his hand but the girl turned around and she smiled while Connor was in shock. The woman had beautiful lilac eyes she walked towards him. She was wearing shorts and had creamy thighs that looked extremely smooth. Connor knew who she was but she looked a lot older.

"Hey… what did we agree on about weapons and pointing them?" Yang placed her hand on the pistol. As she gently placed pushed it down and placed in his holster. She then circled her fingers on his chest as Connor stared at her with a tired and confused expression. Yang stared at him and knew just what he needed.

"Chu~"  
Connor was kissed on the lips as he was from confused to extremely confused but the kiss was interrupted but a sliver blade that flew past them. Connor turned his face to see a girl with long silky white hair with ice blue eyes with a petite form.

"Yang… back away from my husband… you had your fun last night and I want some." Weiss said sternly as she took Connor's hand a led him to the room. Connor was suddenly confused like really confused. He was now in this bedroom as Weiss sat on his bed.

"Weiss what's going on?!"

Connor asked but Weiss just seemed to stare at him with a strange look as she asked a question that made Connor rather uncomfortable. Connor withdrew as he heard what she said. Because Weiss would never say such a thing.

"I want to be on top this time." She said sternly as she stripped down to bare skin as she led Connor to the bed as he seems to automatically follow her like he was under a spell. As Weiss slowly stripped him down as her soft hands glided over his scars. A particular scar stood out to her, the one that Charles Lee has cause as she slowly pressures her finger into the scar Connor hissed in pain.

"Aww is little baby hurt? Come now let Weiss ease your pain dear…"

She placed ice dust on his scar and applied Aura on to her tongue and slithered it as Connor felt the coldness of her tongue gliding across his scar and slowly moving upwards. She lifted her hands up to his face as she stopped licking and got on top off him as she locked gazes with Connor. She slowly descended down as she went to the side of his face and nibbled his ears.

Connor felt her hands reaching down for his pants and she revealed Connor's…

(Temporal Falls-?)

"BWAH!" Connor was rudely awake by a splash of ice cold water. He shot up and stared at Ronny who gave him a stern look as he placed the bucket down and sighed.

"Break's over man get up…" Connor shot him a glare as he sighed and stood up and made his way to the waterfall. As he walked over to the falls he tried to understand what did the dream mean. Until he heard snicker and giggles at the back of his mind. He growled as he knows that it was the Eagle and the Wolf.

" _ **Enjoyed your nap, Ratonhnhaké:ton?"**_ Zeke chuckled as he spoke to his vessel but Connor just sneered at him as he saw the wheelchair bounded warrior as he stood at the waterfall. Fisher turned around and smacked him with the Seraph's Branding.

"You're here… well next step, is to get with the training. Do you see the square that I drew out around the area?" Connor stared at the dirt square as he nodded with Fisher smirking as he wheeled out of the square. As Connor stood in there.

"Your job is to count every single living thing that moves that the human eye can see that is in the circle." Connor stared at him with a are you touched in the head face as he sat in the square and began to count.

"10 minutes later…"

"43"

"Wrong! Look on the leaves and the ground…" Connor stared at the trees and he saw moths and beetles. He turned to the ground and saw the army of ants. He stared at Fisher with disbelief as he sighed. "I did say everything that moved… didn't I?"

"30 minutes later…"

"107"

"Wrong!" Fisher picked up a pebble and tossed at a branch and behind was an ant. Connor just gave a tired glare as he felt the strain in his eyes. As he began counting once more, this time check every stone and pebble for any sign of life. But as morning soon approached over the peaceful falls animals had awoken. Connor had an increasingly hard time with the birds as they kept flying in and flying out of the square.

(4 hours later…)

Fisher was petting a wild dog as he gave him some food as Connor finally stood up and walked over to him. Fisher smirked as he knows that he got the answer wrong. Connor said with an exhausted tone.

"273…"

"Wrong! You missed one living thing…" Connor looked around the square in anger, as he didn't know what was the last one he virtually spotted everything that could be seen by the human eye. He stared at Fisher who pointed on the ground at Connor's own feet.

"Yourself… this was not just training but a lesson as well. You were took focused on other things and forgot about yourself. In battle, when you don't care about your own well-being and only care for other they will cause you and those around you harm. Never forget who you are. Good work, go see Ronny."

Fisher wheeled away as Connor sat back down. He took a moment and tried to remember the times he had endangered himself for the sake of others. He could remember a few instances where it had happened. The incident with the bear, white panther and many others.

He sighed as he went off to find Ronny.

(1st month of training…)

Connor was basically chased to hell by Ronny as they increased the weight on his training weights as he learned how to dodge and predicted people's movements in combat. Now his hand to hand combat surpasses even the highest of Atlas Specialists.

Fisher taught him to use alternate take down methods. Using surroundings or plain escaping the scene after a job is done. Instead of throwing a smoke bomb and causing a scene. He now uses chloroformed cloth to put people to sleep.

He was also given a makeshift dagger that is a could also be serviced as a Tomahawk. He was trained more in the dagger as it was a silent weapon. His efficiency with the blade was not only quick but deadly but one of the things he had to work on was his screaming as he stabbed something.

Connor's body after the first month became more toned as he spent most of the time training his body in fighting, sneaking and falling.

(2nd month of training…)

In the second month it was learning the streets of Vale, every shortcut, every side street even the cracks and cervixes of the street. Connor had to know every single one like the back of his hands. Fisher told him that it was not needed to learn everything to detail but Connor was insistence on learning it but there was one particular building that was focused on the most. He realised that the building was not only hard to infiltrate but there were secret passageways for those who know of it. There was also a pathway that will be totally unseen by security cameras but going pass that area is very hard to execute as told by Fisher.

Fisher was the one who taught him how to change his voice for a short span of time. Just in case if he had any encounters with any of the Beacon students. Connor was able to do deep and sexy which was not really hard for him but voices like overly excited and happy high pitched proved a difficulty for him. Not to mention girl voices were not in his vocal range.

Disguises were also a part of his Spectre Training much to Connor's horror as Fisher and Ronny placed him in a dress but realised that his build was too bulky and fit to be a woman. So instead they dressed him to be an extremely flamboyant dude.

While his other disguise includes. Stripper Connor, Chef Connor, Elvis Presley, The Banana mascot suit (Fisher's idea), Butler Connor, The Rainbow Flamboyant and lastly Courtney outfit or also known as last resort female Connor. With a large variation of wigs and shoes to match with contact lenses.

While Ronny gave him Commoner clothes and uniforms from the military of all the kingdoms. With disguises came acting lessons. Connor spent about three days learning how to cook, four days to learn the peanut butter jelly time dance, five to master Flamboyant and Elvis gestures and 2 weeks to learn the movements of females and strip teasing.

"He strip teases better then we can Fisher!" Ronny whispers as Fisher nodded as they stared at Connor being embarrassed as he shook his hips hypnotically side to side as Ronny took a video and ran out of the falls and returned a day later with a photo of Chelsea and Chloe nose bleeding.

But Connor shouted at them that he was only going to do that as a last resort but Fisher and Ronny just responded with a very deadpanned tone as they stared at him with a sigh. "That last resort will come more often than you think…"

(Last month of training…)

The last month of training was by far the hardest one. It was about Aura and Fisher just told Ronny with a sadistic voice as he stared malice at Connor who was already to start the training again.

"Ronny you know the drill… shoot him till he runs out of Aura by fighting or running." Fisher smiled as Connor pulled up his hood and face mask. Ronny loaded 30 rounds of stun bullets in his Empiric and Runic Busters. Connor activated wolf form as he dashed away amongst the trees.

Ronny noted his speed and dashed of in the other direction.

Connor was using Aveun's powers to boost his speed as he ran pass all the trees. " _After the 36_ _th_ _tree make a left turn the escape to waterfall. Continue on to the entrance and make a right once the entrance is in sight…"_

" _ **Bro just wing it! There isn't a thing wrong with being random and unpredictable"**_ His Eagle said with a smile. " _Perhaps you have forgotten the time when we 'Winged' it…"_

During the first week of the last month, Aveun suggested a similar tactic that ended up with Connor electrocuted and without dinner. " _We are following the route I mapped out…"_

" _ **Hmph! Fun Nazi…"**_

Connor blatantly ignored him. As he saw a stun shot fly passed him. He stopped and turned around to see Ronny smirking as he reloaded. "Well… five minutes faster than yesterday with a new plan…"

Ronny pointed the gun at him and rushed at him. Connor reacted quickly as he dodged the bullet. He rolled the side and dropped a smoke bomb and took off once again. Ronny felt his footsteps as he gave a confused look _"He ran… that's new. Well, let the hunt begin."_

Connor sighed as he heard him leave as he emerged from the shade of the trees. He took a moment to breath as he ran in the opposite direction. " _He fell for it…"_

(3 hours later…)

Connor had made circles while not encountering Ronny once after the first time but he felt his Aura as slowly depleting but there was a sudden scream in his head it sounded like Ambrosia. Connor was suddenly shocked by the sounds of the blood curdling scream.

" _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton! You have to get here now! Okeus has found his way into the mindscape! You have to st-GUH!"**_ Zeke suddenly stopped speaking as he was knocked out. Connor noted he had no time to waste.

(Connor's mindscape)

He sat down and meditated as he opened his eyes into his mindscape but it was bloodied as the rivers were polluted, the trees dead, the animals' bodies rotten and the spirit hut in shambles. He sprinted to the hut to find no one.

He continued walking till he heard Ambrosia screaming in pain, he ran towards the place of the scream to only find a scene that made him feel the need to vomit. There were three stakes that where posted on the mountain. Impaled to the stake was Ambrosia, Zeke and Aveun. They were stabbed in the chest by a tomahawk that held them on to the stake.

Connor stared at the mountain with his spirits impaled by Tomahawks. He felt his stomach was churning as he noticed that they were not given any respect at death as their eyes were left open. Ambrosia had a face of fear. While Aveun had a face of shock as the blood trickled from his shoulder to his fingertips, most likely he was the first one to die. Zeke's face held an angry expression as his soulless eyes stared at the horizon.

" **Well you're finally here…** " A figure walked out of the shadows surrounded with demonic aura. " **The chosen one… Ratonhnhaké:ton, you're a little too late. To save your friends, if only you had not awakened them but you did.** "

Connor stared at the man wearing native clothing. He remembers the stories of the clan mother telling of a man just like this one. He was dubbed the Native War God and if anyone had nightmares of him would be a victim of war. "Okee… The war god."

" **You've heard of me… good, now as you know. Your spirits are not dead but I have damaged them critically but clearly you want these weaklings back**." He said as Connor knew he had to fight but he was lacking the tools to do so. His tomahawk was not with him and he only had his Spectre Gear on. " **Well we have a fistfight, first one to get knocked out wins…"**

Connor nodded as he tried to flare his Aura but realised it was depleted and he just raised his fists but the War God just appeared in front of him and struck him straight in the solar plexus knocking Connor out with one Demonic punch.

Okee or Okeus smiles as he summoned vines of the red widows as he slowly made a blood red Tomahawk in his hand as the vines held Connor up. As his movements were restricted the god aimed at his chest. " **Finally a Sage's Body… now I just need to destroy his soul…"**

Okeus used his hand and pierced it through his body and extracted his soul he began to try to cut the soul as it cracks but it doesn't break. " **As expected of him to give such a resistance…"**

The soul was breaking as shards of it begin to fall off. One more strike should do until.

Someone with a goldenpole tried to strike him. Fisher stood there protecting Connor with a fully functionally leg. He stood there as he spoke with a serious tone. "Hmm it's been awhile since I could stand but as a Seraph it's my duty to protect the Sage."

Okeus gave an interested as he raised his hand as it made the vines tie Connor to a tree. The god spoke as he smiles " **The Winter Guardian… you planned this didn't you? Exhausting his Aura so that the spirits could not fight back?** "

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Fisher shot him a cocky smile as he walked towards him while twirling his staff. "So… I heard War Gods like yourself like to make deals…"

Fisher smirked as the god shot him a glare and smiled " **Do you want to make a deal with the devil?** "

Fisher smiled cockily as he stuck out his hand as he stared at the devil. The god merely smiled as he asked " **What do you want and what are you giving as offering**?"

Fisher stepped back as he walked around him as he sighed with a tired expression as he could not stay in other's mindscape for too long or he will start to have memory clashes with the person. "My guardian powers in exchange for a promise…"

" **A Promise**?"

"Promise me that you will bring them back and you will spare his life, also keep yourself on a low profile at this time. In time you will fight the War God of the North and receive full power of the guardian. A good deal is it not?" Fisher said as he said darkly as he was hoping for Connor to get strong enough to fight the spirit on his own and tame it.

The God nodded as he placed his hand on Fisher's left eye as he's eyes glowed ice blue until it slowly faded away. He felt weaker as his powers were removed he barely felt the pain but his body being slightly weaker. "Well you better keep your word… the devil twists his words but you keep your word nonetheless…"

" **Heh… I will."** He snapped his fingers as he vanished slowly. Fisher watched him vanish as the spirits healed slowly as Connor's soul seeped back into his body but he had Aura cracks in his body due to the constant bashing his soul received. Fisher made his way to Connor and placed his hand on him "Celestial Aura: Transfer!"

Fisher fell to his knees as he transferred part of his soul over as he noted that the cracks were now filled with a bluish hue as Fisher felt his Aura beginning to crack. "There… we go…"

Fisher slowly limped away as he faded back into the real world but he stumbled on his way out as the cracks in his aura became more noticeable but luckily no one else will know. He stood make up as he smiled at the scenery change from a hellish world to a peaceful meadow.

A few hours have passed as Connor arose in a warm bed to what seemed like the Spirit Hut. He rushed out of the bed and ran downstairs to see that life was normal as Ambrosia was cooking, Zeke was reading the paper and Aveun was listen to a hip hop song.

Connor could not bear it any longer as he hugged Zeke with a small smile. "I am glad… that you are ok…"

Zeke sighed as he placed his paper down as he felt the grip tighten around his neck while Connor was breathing heavily with a slight face of worry. Zeke returned the hug which was shocking to Ambrosia and Aveun. "Me too… I thought I was going to die partner, thanks for coming… to save us."

Connor could not remember what happened but he was glad that it was over. He knows his limits and he was not strong enough to fight a god at that moment he felt happy that his spirits were fine. They were no longer just spirits, they were his friends. Ambrosia smiled as she joined the hug, Connor felt the warmth of her embrace as they hugged him. The familiar sensation he him well as it reminded him of his mother when they would cuddle by the fire on a rainy night.

Aveun joined in as well while he snapped a photo of all of them together. Connor at that moment felt bliss that he did not lose them as they broke the hug they all chuckled while Zeke just grunted. "Would you like cinnamon or butterscotch pie? Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

Connor stared at her with a confused look as he dwelled on the word but Ambrosia saw his confused face. As she just smiled while Connor just asked with a dumb expression that made Ambrosia just laugh. "What is Butterscotch?"

"My child, Butterscotch is a something delicious!" But Connor just gave her a sigh as he spoke back in a slightly raised tone. "That does not explain anything…"

"Just eat the pie my child" She passed him a plate which Connor admitted it smelled lovely but he still did not know what butterscotch is as he still questioned it. "I still do not- "

" **Eat the pie…"** She flared slightly as Connor shoved the pie in his mouth as the other two at the back ate their slices as well.

"Hmm~ You did well on this Esen, it's a lot more creamer and milky this time. What did you add?" Zeke asked as he watches the other two boys eat their slices while he gave Ambrosia a delighted look.

"Oh! It's my breast milk!" She said happily as Zeke and Connor stared at the light brown pie while Aveun just continued eating. Zeke ran to the bathroom as Connor sat that with Ambrosia staring at him. "My child? What is the matter?"

Connor gave a glare and swallowed the last piece of pie hardly he admitted that the pie was filling and delicious beyond words. He was basically breastfed by Ambrosia. With a scarred look on his face as he stared at the empty plate. He wanted to eat more but he felt disgusted with himself.

"Are you mad, that I used my breast milk?"

"Woman you're mad! You just breastfed all of us indirectly!" Zeke said as he came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush with an angered face. "Oh I am sorry that bear's milk is 9 times richer and milkier then normal milk!"

Connor took this moment to sneak a bite of another pie and leave.

(Temporal Falls-?)

Connor arose in a sleeping bag. As it was nightfall, he flared his Aura feeling even more stronger than before. Ronny came in and told him he was ready to step out of the Falls. Connor was about to stand up but Ronny just gave him a gun that was coated black with a silencer. "This was a pistol used by Fisher, he told me to hand it to you… "

"Where is he?" Connor asked in a concerned tone but Ronny waved it of as he led him outside. Connor finally walked out as Ray and his wife were there to meet him. "Hey! I was just picking up my son from school at Signal, since you came out 3 hours late we decided to pick you up as well!"

Ray's wife Celica was very keen on who rode in the car as she stared at Connor while her eyes glowed a shade of orange. "Vell, He is strong but does he make good fight?"

The woman said with a thick germen accent as Connor got into the car with Ronny in the back sit with a boy that seemed to be about 6 years of age.

(Later…)

"Vati? Können wir gehen Eis bekommen? (Papa? Can we go get Ice cream?)" The child asked in a foreign tone as Ray drove the car down Vale in the afternoon as they hit a red light as his mother replied "Nein! Verderben Sie nicht Ihr Mittagessen! Verstehen? (No! Don't spoil your lunch! Understand?)"

"Ja, Mama…"

Ray just sighed as he stopped at the air docks while he got out of the car and told Connor who pulled his hood and face mask up. "Ozpin needs to see the results of your training… sneak in. He has your new gear and your first mission after that."

Connor nodded as he took the air ship while Ronny was left behind. "Aren't you getting Ice Cream?"

"You bet I am! Wait…" Ray spoke as he saw an Atlesian Airship flew in as he shook his head and walked back into the car.

(Beacon Academy-2:00pm)

Connor hid in between the trees as he jumped down and rolled into the bushes as he saw Velvet walking out of the Tower with her camera as she snapped photos of the birds and trees. Connor took a rock and threw it a good distance making her distracted. Connor snuck passed her into the side of the building and scaled it from behind.

As he climbed higher he tried to blend with the shadow that was casted by the afternoon sun. He reached the office as he heard Ozpin said "The small fleet outside has me somewhat concerned…"

While the man in white seemed to try to speak till Connor just knocked on the window door. Ozpin turned around as if he had received the shock of his life. As he sighed at opened the window. "Connor next time. Use the lift…"

Connor placed his hands in a cupping as he lowered his head. "Forgive me… I was told to infiltrate the school without making scene…"

Ozpin sighed as he took out another cup and filled it with tea as he passed it to him. Connor accepted the cup and nodded his head in thanks. Ironwood merely stared at the outfit that Connor was wearing as he came to the realisation. "A new Spectre… so you have heeded Qrow's words. Does he… know about the maiden?"

"He does." Ironwood was about to take out his pistol and shoot Connor on the spot but Ozpin stopped him as he sighed while Connor drunk his tea. "Relax Ironwood… he is a trustable ally. Connor this is General James Ironwood."

Ironwood's eyes widened as he walked over to him to check his form. "As in Kenway? Winter spoke quite fondly of you. On your endeavours on the events on Bloody Rain, a fine mess you pulled off but thank you for comforting Winter and Weiss on the passing of Robert." Connor nodded as he saw the general stuck out his hand while Connor accepted it as he spoke "Think nothing of it… it was the only thing that should have been done for all she has done for me."

The general sighed as he replied with a soft tone facing Ozpin. "I hope that you are as ready as I Oz…" He left the room with the two men there while Connor knew that look in his eyes. He has seen it on every General and Commander they were preparing for war.

"Well here are your new weapons. Tomahawk that is also a dagger, A pistol with silencer, A collapsible rifle with a blade and lastly a Hidden Taser." Ozpin laid the weapons down as Connor picked it up and holstered all of them with a smile as he would just visit Jax just to say his thanks. "As for your old weapons and gear, Housecall will be keeping them."

Connor nodded as Ozpin stated the mission for him with a lowly and dark tone. "Another Atlas military unit has been stolen, Roger's intel told us that the White Fang were behind this. Kai Wen has stated that the White Fang fraction meetings will be held two weeks from now. You and Kai will infiltrate the meeting, you from the back and him from the front. But till then gather the info and remove as much high power as possible for the next two weeks. Are we clear?"

Connor nodded as he leaped out of the window.

(RWBY's Room-3:00pm)

Housecall knocked on the door with Connor's robes in hand as he spoke "Hey girls! On your periods, I see!" The depressed girls turned to him with a dark look but Housecall just came in as he dropped the box for them as they turned to him.

"So Connor left these with me! Want to have pickings?" The girls suddenly all just raised their heads and ran to him. "So you know where he is?!" Blake asked as she opened the box revealing his Journal and his gear.

"I do but want do you have to trade?" The cane abled doctor asked as he spun his cane around with the girls giving him a glare that could kill but it didn't faze him. Housecall knew that what he was doing is betraying the trust of everyone in the council. He didn't care, he just wanted something fun to happen. He didn't want to see Connor or the girls sulk, it was too boring.

Yang sighed as she handed five coupons for a free drink at some fast food place as Housecall took it and stuck in his pocket quickly as he sighed "That payment is only going to get you the vaguest info from me but beggars can't be choosers. Well he is still in Vale just saying and I am keeping the Journal cause, you have nothing else to offer…"

The doctor slowly walked away as Weiss stopped him at the door as she asked him with a plead very present in her voice. "Please… give us the Journal or you will suffer…" She said coldly as Housecall just laughed at her as he pushed her back with his cane.

"Heh… thinking that you have the Chains of Life implanted in you by the fragment makes you stronger? Make a bad move, I might just burn this here and now… now piss off, I have a fast food place to visit."

(With Connor…)

Connor was walking to Hans' bar as he felt the setting sun shining on his face as he pulled up his hood on his zip hoodie. The zip hoodie was navy blue with white accents on it, this was provided for Connor by Ronny so that he doesn't stand out in the public and allowed him to blend more with the crowd.

He walked into the bar as Hans greeted him with a smile as he was shaking up a dry martini for a customer. The place was not really crowded because dinner service has yet to come about. Connor sat down as he spoke softly to Hans as he handed out a drink to the customer and left him be. "Have you any information on the White Fang and the whereabouts of their High Rankings?"

Hans sighed as he nodded but he spoke in whispers as the people were looking at them strangely. Hans took off his glasses as he whispers in the Assassin's ear. "There have been rumours floating about in the shady part of town that a man has been trying to recreate the new Atlesian Knights, the blueprints were stolen and faxed to Vale try around there, that area your informant is Slyvette not me but I am glad you consulted me."

Hans smiles as he noticed that more customers are coming in as he smirks at Connor who gave a confused look as Hans passed him a set of uniform. "Sorry to ask you this but can you help with Dinner service? I mean… I did treat you to a meal."

Connor grumbled slightly as he walked to the back room to change with Hans smiling in delight. As he changed the sign to from "Beer Chugger Night" to "Ladies Night Out". Connor came out looking like a butler as he looked at himself and wondered why the female to male ratio was so off.

He was lucky that Ronny thought him how to work odd jobs as undercover it was time to get the training to use. He remembered as a waiter he had to take a notepad and the order with Ronny words ringing at the back of his head " _Remember to greet them with a Good afternoon or evening!_ "

Connor strolled to a table with four females in business attire as they casually spoke about their day at work with Connor walking towards them. "Can you believe that she did that?! Oh my god!" One of the girls said with an exaggerated tone as Connor came to their table and said with his usual stoic voice. "Welcome to Hans' Grill Bar, are you ready to order?"

Connor felt strange as the words rolled his tongue. He took out the pencil he was provided from Hans. He felt so exposed with no hood covering his face as he felt the four ladies stare at him. He felt their gaze as one of them spoke up. "O-oh! Um… I'll take Hans' Chicken Sandwich." Connor quickly jotter the order down.

"Grilled Chicken with fries…" Connor nodded at the order as he stared at the last two with a little of a soft gaze which made them blush slightly as they stuttered on the order. "F-f-Fish 'N' Chips!"

"Be-ef Plater!" Connor jotted the order down as Ronny's words rung at the back of his head from training again. " _After Food! Ask for the type of beverage they want._ " Connor nodded as he asked them with a stoic voice but as soon as he spoke well let's just say panties were drenched.

"What would you ladies be drinking tonight?" Connor felt disgusted with himself as the words came out of his mouth as he saw the ladies shy away slightly as the most professional of the ladies just spoke the order. "Two Sidecars, a French 74 and a Sex on the Beach."

Connor wrote that down as Ronny irritatingly popped up again. " _Remember! To tell them that their order will be here shortly."_ Connor sighed as he told them that their order will be here shortly. As he walked over to the bar area and handed Hans' the ticket. "Could you just give Alfonzo the order? I need to mixed those drinks up."

He passed the chef the order as he walked back out until he heard a very alluring voice "Yoo-hoo~ Sexy Waiter man! I want to order!"

Connor walked over to her as he took out the notepad and repeated with a slightly low tone due to her very strange intentions towards him as he felt something from her but he was not sure what.

"How's about a little piece of you, honey~" Which Connor responded darkly with a slightly tighten grip on his notepad. "I am sorry but I am not on the menu…" Which made the girls around the hearing radius blush as most of their cheeks flustered red.

She sighed as she ordered a chicken plater but still flirted with him "So honey~ Just started working here?" To which Connor said as he placed the notepad away. "No… I have been here for an hour." He walked off leaving the woman confused as he walked to the bar.

Most of the girls were too shy or too forward with Connor and he didn't understand why. Connor took another order. Servicing the people was quite easy for Connor that was until their drinks came and all the ladies got drunk.

Connor was being dragged left and right as women tried to feel him up, kiss him and one even straddled him down on the love seat. Connor after dinner service, his face was riddled with kiss marks. As he packed up for Hans.

"Hey… you did well tonight. Here is tonight's pay." Hans dropped 200 Lien the table and a set of keys. "Rest here of the night, go meet Slyvette tomorrow." Connor nodded as he took the keys and Lien and walked up the stairs.

He noticed that his scroll was ringing as he opened it to Laptop mode. "Hello Doctor…" He greeted the doctor as Housecall chucked his cane to the side as he sat down in his office chair. "Hey Spectre, have you got anything to report on? If not, we will get to the Beacon movement update."

"Yes, I have been given word that a White Fang member is trying to recreate the Atlesian Knight. Blueprints were stolen and erm… a faced over?" Connor tried to find the word that Hans told him and Housecall said "They were faxed over? The military is real slacking recently… I'll assume you're going to find Slyvette?"

Connor nodded as he asked for the movement updates. Housecall took out a list as he read the words out. "Team JPNR is currently stuck doing extra chores for the week due to Nora having another pancake war. So no worries there…"

Connor had a ghost of a smile on his face as he could see Nora throwing pancakes like how the Japanese Assassin's threw their metal stars.

"Team CFVY were given a recovery week after their mission outside the walls. Watch out for them, Second Year teams are much more advance they are no longer shadowing Huntsmen. I'll send you a mug shot of each member now."

Connor looked at their photos and nodded. As he already knew who they were. Quite popular among the year ones. But he had no links with them aside from Velvet.

"Team RWBY… no movements due to lack of motivation." Connor sighed as he told Housecall with a stoic tone with a slight sadness in his voice. "Are they in… good health?" Housecall just shook his head as he told him of as he grabbed his cane. "Frankly they are stable but the looks on their faces… not healthy. Young ladies shouldn't frown that long."

Connor bit his lip as he has only been gone for one day and this has already happened. He hasn't really spent time with them but he knows why. His past has been slowly leaking into their minds but that was not the point. They are already involved with the Templars and Assassins War, but the keep it from them was key.

Maybe it was for the greater good… they are strong girls, Connor told himself but he knew that it may not be true they were great fighters but they were always doing things based off emotion.

"The students from Haven have arrived… Cinder Falls is with us but she is using the undercover name. Rella Rises, pretty shit name but we let her through." Housecall said darkly as he spoke the words as Connor gritted his teeth as he shouted. "That woman is dangerous! You must stop her!"

"We can't she has Mistral and Haven's protection; we can't stop her even if we wanted to. She planned this well. We want you to just try to stop the White Fang, alright?"

Connor grunted as he nodded silently and hung up. He walked over to the bed and laid down.

(Connor's dream)

This wasn't his mindscape, it was red and dark as he turned around to see Beacon burnt down. With Team RWBY sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood. Connor stared at the scene stunned for a brief moment as he ran over to Ruby. "Ruby!" He cradled her in his arms as he kneeled down in the pool of blood.

"W…hy? Did… you leave? You coul…d have sav…ed them…" Connor flinched at her words as he told her. "I had no choice… I am sorry…"

Suddenly Ruby's eyes turned from sliver to red as demonic energy surged through her. " **You always have a choice… traitor…"** She still sounded like Ruby but with a demonic tone to her. Connor jumped back as the rest of members vanished into Ruby as she pulled out Crescent Rose but it was dyed black.

From the top of Beacon stood a figure as he spoke softly " **The fool told me not to kill him but that doesn't mean I can't break him…"** He vanished into the wind as the scene changed back to Ruby and Connor.

Ruby turned her scythe into gun mode as he shot volleys at Connor. Connor dodged just barely. He saw her vanish and appear in front of him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Connor pushed her off as he felt that his Aura was draining as they kissed.

"You're… not Ruby." Connor said as he took out his Tomahawk. Connor was fearful of her; she was not Ruby but the image of her was almost identical. He would never hurt her intentionally unless it was sparring. "You're not real… this… is a dream…" Connor still felt the strain of his Aura being drained. Ruby laughed like a mad woman.

" **Would you like to test that theory**?" She charged at him as Connor raised his blade up to block her. She vanished and appeared behind him. She gave a swift kick to his back as he flew forward. "ARGH!"

" **Hurts doesn't it…"** Ruby sighed as she raised her weapon again. She walked to him and stomped his chest. Connor felt her boot crushing his ribcage as he also realised that Aura was being drained as well.

Connor's eyes turned ice blue as he punched her off. Connor stared at his right hand as it glowing ice blue. Connor couldn't contact any of his spirits in his dreams. "W-what?! A new power?" Connor saw his hand slowly being encased in ice as he spoke.

" **Oh~ that looks fun~"** Ruby stood back up as Connor tried to reason with himself that she was not Ruby and charged at her. Connor changed his dagger into a Tomahawk as he tried to hack Dark Ruby into pieces.

But Ruby used her Black Rose to boost herself into the air as Connor ran passed her. As she came raining down on him Connor tried to block, much to his surprise he saw an ice wall form. Connor huffed out a breath of air.

" **Taking easy are we?"** She appeared behind him as Connor stared at her but she walked closer to him. Connor raised his hand as he created shards of ice but Ruby just slashed past them like butter.

She came closer and caressed his face but Connor tried to bite her as she only smacked him to the floor. She proceeded to pin his neck down with Black Rose. " **Hehe~ don't move or you'll cut yourself…"**

She picked up all the bullets from her dress and stabbed each of his hands to the floor. Connor screamed in pain as he felt the sharp tips of the bullets pierce the palm of his hand she continued to do so with his other hand and feet.

Connor felt numb as Ruby speaking to him in a soft and happy tone. " **Your Aura… is so yummy. It's tastes like strawberries…"** Connor didn't want to hear her banter as he was being sucked dry by a fake.

Connor was slipping until he felt her grip his flaccid member. He moved his neck slightly as he felt a small cut on his neck. Ruby giggled as her red eyes locked with his brown ones. " **The fastest way to get Aura out of you may be here…"** She said as she jerked him off slowly. Connor felt the pain of his wound as he also felt pleasure flowing into his body.

"S-stop…" Connor said tiredly as with every touch he felt weaker. His body was withering away quickly as he could no longer feel his arms as they had lost so much blood. Ruby chuckled as she saw him struggle. " **Just cum… you will make Ruby very sad if you didn't…"**

Connor felt a surge of rage as he tried to kick her but Ruby just clenched his dick so hard till he backed down. "Do… not… use… her name… you are not… her!"

The Dark Ruby took this as a challenge as she brought her face down and licked and suckled on the tip of his dick. Connor felt a great sensation as Dark Ruby sucked on his member. " **Say my name… Connor…"**

Connor snapped at her with a weak tone as he muttered out with a raspy voice. He moaned as Dark Ruby deep throated his 12.5-inch penis. "You are not… her…" Dark Ruby was pissed as she stood up and tore her stocking and rubbed her panties on Connor's tip.

" **It's going in~"** She teased him as Connor tried to struggle but to no avail as he was pinned down. She moved her panties aside and slid it in. As she moaned out in pleasure. She felt the huge dick enter her small entrance. She felt so full but Connor was already on the verge as he felt his sanity slipping. "Ru…"

" **Ohhh~ someone is cumming! Just say my name and I'll let you. You already got the two letters out!"** She pounded her pussy harder as Connor felt it was coming he didn't want this. He wasn't weak. " **Cum in my doughnut hole! Connor! Connnnorrr!"**

Connor exclaimed loudly as he jerked upwards. "RUBY!" But as he called out her name as he jerked forward the Black Rose Blade slit his throat. Connor's body dropped dead on the floor as Dark Ruby witnessed the body turn into dust. She saw his soul remain as a crack was formed.

She smiled as she became Okeus. " **Just need to crack his soul 4 more times and this body is mine…"** He smirked as he lifted his hand to reveal cages with his spirits inside.

"Okeus! Let him go! You can take our souls instead!" But Okeus ignored Ambrosia and vanished turning the mindscape back to normal.

(Chapter 22- Encounter)


	23. Chapter 23

(Chapter 22-Encounter)

Connor's eyes shot open with him gasping for air as he felt his body drenched with cold sweat. He sat up and stared at the floor. As he had flashes of his nightmare last night. He looked at the clock as he felt fatigue still presence in his body. It was 12pm, Connor stood up as he took a shower and changed into his Commoner Clothes. As he walked down to see Hans cleaning the glasses.

"You slept in…" Hans placed the glass down as he noticed that Connor's eyes were bloodshot. He walked to the back room and poured the Assassin a cup of coffee. Connor sat down on the table as he felt gorgy and stumbled on his way there.

"Connor… you're in no condition to go to Slyvette's right now, go get some rest." Connor shook his head as he drunk the coffee. He stood up and pulled his hood over his head, he felt a sudden pain on his neck. Hans' eyes widened as he saw black cracks on Connor's neck. He watches Connor leave as he left, Hans picked up his scroll and called Housecall.

"Housecall… black cracks, like what Fisher said." Hans said over the phone as Housecall nodded but he just stared at his blank computer screen as he responded with a lazy voice. "Fisher had his issues with black cracks, do you thing he will stare at a black person's ass?"

Hans sighed as he knows that Housecall was always like this but he wished that once in his life he would take the situation seriously but Hans was also worried about Connor's well-being. "I'll check on Fisher and ask him about the black cracks."

Hans just hung up after that as Housecall took his cane and walked towards the school wards. As he was walking he was stopped by four girls. One of them tried to pin him to the wall but Housecall sidestepped and sweep the all with his cane.

"Attacking a school doctor is so last year…" But Yang could care less as she charged at him with in the small space. Housecall smacked her down with his cane and used his gun mode to shoot a smoke bullet. As he limped away he could hear them murmuring about Connor and the White Fang.

"Wait… The book!" As the smoke cleared they were no longer there, Housecall limped as fast as he could to see if Connor's Journal was on his desk but it wasn't. He whipped out his scroll and called Ozpin.

"Oz! I screwed up, Connor's Journal has been taken his mission may be compromised…" Ozpin sighed as he told Housecall with an ensuring tone. "Do not worry… that book is not the real Journal; I know you well Greg… you would try to sell Connor out for your own entertainment. The only reason why I keep you here is that I trust in your skills as a doctor and also you know the dark secret of our enemy."

Housecall gulped as he had been found out but Ozpin knew that Housecall was still of some use to the cause. Ozpin was not one to throw away people once he was done with them but Housecall wasn't someone who you can trust in a not so serious situation. If there is a way out, Housecall will make the mission harder for people just for kicks.

Housecall stood back up and walked to the ward room after he hung up on Ozpin. He sighed as he entered Fisher's Room. With Fisher lying on the bed with a machine strapped to him as he turned his head. "So… what's the damage?" Fisher said weakly as he sat up right. Housecall stared at him as he closed the door and blinds.

"No good…" Housecall dropped his comedic persona as he stared at Fisher's chart, he noticed that his Aura was at an all-time low but it was fluxing as well. His body was highly unstable as the part of his Aura he gave to Connor made him have a decreased Aura and multi Fluxing meaning that his power suddenly spikes to normal and drops back down again. This is not good for his soul and body as well. If he was suddenly pushed to high gear and forced to slow down it would be destroying him slowly on the inside.

"I see… well I am useless anyway. So don't mind me." Fisher said with a sad smile as he laid back down as Housecall explained his condition to him and about the black marks. Fisher knew about the black cracks. It was Aura Corruption; this only happen when the body inhabits two dominating souls. Fisher knows with this family being well trained in the arts of Aura.

That's why he knew that the Transfer was dangerous, he knew the risk of performing it incorrectly and he is paying the price for it. He didn't completely learn the Transfer Ability to use it safely but he knows that Connor will need the extra power and resistance. He remembered vividly what his father told him about the Transfer if it was not used correctly.

But he couldn't tell anyone that. So he stood in silences until Housecall left. He picked up his scroll and called Ronny. "Hey Ronny? Yeah it's Fisher… I am fine… just a little flu. I need you to give Connor some Caffeine pills…. Yeah the strong kind… he won't be sleeping for the next few days and he plans to hunt down a White Fang Official, find at Slyvette's."

(With Connor)

Connor just walked down the street into the red-light district but his eyes were still bloodshot as he saw Chelsea. He walked over to her as she noticed him. "Hey Tiger! What's cooking? "

She stopped with her friendly greeting as she stared under his hood to see bags under his bloodshot eyes. She showed a face of concern as she tried to touch his face but Connor just blocked her hand as he muttered tiredly "I… am fine, I wish to see Slyvette."

Chelsea just pouted as she wiggled her finger with Connor growling at her as he was growing impatient not only due to his lack of sleep but he has been wanting to see her since yesterday. "I'll take you to her but come on… let's go take a nap~" Connor shifted his head. A nap did sound nice but he shook his head but she pushed busty chest against his arm and gave him the puppy eyes.

Connor knew if he was to go back to sleep he may encounter her again but his body yearned for rest it wasn't like in Temporal Falls where the two hours of sleep he still felt refreshed but this was like he had ran for miles on end.

His body was not at its best as Chelsea dragged him into the love motel. Connor stumbled as he made his way inside. He tried to resist but her grip was too strong. She told the person at the register that she had already booked a room here.

She walked over to room177 and opened the door as she laid him down on the bed. Connor felt a soft mattress touching his back. He was just happy that he was able to feel a soft mattress unlike the one at Hans which almost felt like a wooden plank.

Connor had a sudden reaction to his shirt and hoodie being removed but he calmed down by the sound of Chelsea's voice. Her Aura began to flow out of her as a pinkish tint was glowing from her. She turned Connor on his stomach and used two fingers and pressed a pressure point with a small amount of force.

Connor felt his aching muscle being massaged by a soft feather. She continued to focus on his pressure points as she thought at the back of her mind " _All that tone muscle… but he is so tense, no wonder he can't sleep well."_ She pressed down on his back as a few pop sounds were heard as Connor sighed in bliss.

She just continued to massage his back as Connor began to fall into a blissful slumber. He's mind was at peace as the room has a light cherry scent to it. Chelsea smiled as she noticed that the Assassin had fallen asleep as she tucked him in and kissed him on the cheek.

(Connor's Mindscape)

In the depths of his soul, Okeus was ready to start the next nightmare but as he tried to exit his sealed zone. There was a pink barrier blocking him. " **What? This isn't a seal… it's a Semblance Cast… but for someone to be able to place the soul at ease is quite interesting."**

The God stared at the outside of his seal as he admired the view of the trees and animals but he noticed that he was as he flared up " **Gah! This Semblance is making me soft as well… this person will foil my plans!"**

"Such foulness fuels this soul does it not?" A calming voice suddenly spoke up as the God turned around in shock as he raised a red Tomahawk, he looked around to see no one there. " **Who dares startle a god?!"**

"Heh… such blind vigour for a god of your stature, let the boy rest. It is only fair, that you do…" The voice said once again as the god slammed his foot down. " **Show yourself coward! I demand it!"**

A blue light started gathering in the sealed zone. As it formed a man with a Buster Sword with prayer beads wrapped around it. His outfit was similar to Fisher but it was ice blue. "Hello! My name is A-"

Okeus just tried to slash him with his Tomahawk but was blocked by his beads. He kicked the god back as he dusted his clothes. " **This was the fool's plan? He asked you of all people to safeguard him? Former Winter Guardian, Tai Chi Akagemolyc."**

The man who stared at him with a smirk. "Fisher has always trusted me but since I know that you won't stop his night terrors but there is something that I can do to at least back sure his body is well RESTED!"

As he shouted that he jumped at Okeus and gripped his shoulders. " **You fool! Stop! You are risking his sanity! If you think his body will be well rested, he will have twice the mental trauma!"** The god struggled as he tried to free himself from the purification Aura. "You know… I thought about that too but after thinking about it. It's worth it!"

The god just screamed as a good chunk power wassealed off. Akage jumped back as he clutched his chest as he laughed at the god. "Hehe… Fisher transferred enough Celestial Aura into this vessel for me to make use of it…"

His Aura slowly faded as he vanished with a smile on his face. The god slammed the floor as the earth shook. " **DAMN IT!"** The god had been fool time and time again by these humans.

(Back in the Room… 6 hours later)

Connor awoke in the same motel that he was in when Chelsea placed him there. He turned over to see a smooth white pale back facing him. Connor shot up from the bed as he suddenly felt his body to be much lighter. " _Strange…"_

Connor flexed his body and tested his reflexes until he felt a pair of hands rubbing his back. He turned around to see Chelsea's naked form. As the only thing blocking her bare chest from being shown was her hair.

Connor quickly turned back in front as she slowly creeped up next to him and whispers "I am hungry…" As she falls back on to the bed. Connor just stared at her sleeping form as he walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He activated Eagle Vision as stared at himself in the mirror to see black cracks around his neck. " _These are… cracks?"_

A sudden jolt of pain shot through his head as he heard the words at the back of his head. " **Say my name… Connor~"** Connor stared at the glass but in place of his reflection was Dark Ruby. Connor had a shocked look on his face as he stared back at her with an angry expression. **"You're really nice when you're mad~ Hehe~"**

"How are you here?!" Connor shouted as he stared down the Ruby in the mirror, Ruby smirked back with a twisted smile. **"Don't you want me here? You can't even control yourself traitor…"**

Connor was about to retort at the mirror until Chelsea asked from behind. "Con? Why are you talking to yourself?" Connor turned around at her as he turned back to see his own reflection. He sighed as he spoke softly "Just gathering my thoughts…"

Chelsea stared at him with a concerned look but his eyes were no longer bloodshot but she saw his eyes being slightly soulless. He picked up his Jacket and walked out of the room. "I have wasted enough time here… let me see Slyvette." Chelsea sighed as she wore her yellow sweater and gestured to the door.

(The Red-Light District of Vale-7:00pm)

The sun had just gone down as the goons filled the streets and boards flirting with lonely business men. Connor had a hoodie with his hood pulled up. Chelsea who was very familiar with these streets was clinging to Connor and dragged him to the brothel but they were stopped outside Bed of Roses as about 15 men surrounded the building.

Slyvette was smiling but Connor could feel her intent to kill from miles away. As he could hear her with enhanced senses. "Sorry boys but I do not seem to know of any White Fang whereabouts." The officer stared at her with an irritated look as he began to shout "Listen here lady… we need to know; we saw a customer who had the White Fang's mark on him. You clearly have connections with him, he comes to your Brothel once a week…"

"This is a Brothel, Men come here to satisfy their sexual desires~ I do not see why is that you Faunus have such high stamina… especially you White Fang folk" The officer took a step back as he laughed "So you knew…"

She smirked as she snapped her fingers as all 15 fell to the floor. She fanned herself as she looked on to the roof of the Brothel. "Thank you girls! Saved me from dirtying my hands this week!" The girls nodded as they climbed down from the rooftop with Connor walking up to her. "What has happened?"

Slyvette just smiled at the youth as she realised that it was Connor "Ah! Connor you're here, come in. We have much to discuss." She gestured him to come inside as Chelsea followed them in. As they were walking Slyvette, she spoke with a serious tone "I assume you are here to find out about those blueprints that have been stolen?"

Connor nodded as he noticed that Chelsea had left to attend to some customers. Slyvette opened the door to her bedroom and gestured for him to enter. She sat down as she crossed her leg over the other. "Tiffa! Tea please!" The servant nodded and left the room as Connor sat down on the chair opposite of her.

"Why were those men here?"

"White Fang members dressed as Officers. A tasteless tactic and bad acting at that, they were looking for a traitor that was within them but sadly they are horrible at finding him." Slyvette said as she noted that her maid had set the cups down for them. She picked up her tea cup and took a whiff of the tea as she smiled.

"Can you tell me about the stolen Atlesian Knight blueprints and the person behind the theft?" Connor asked as Slyvette placed her tea cup down and told him. "I know of his name but his whereabouts are still quite unclear to me, this you should ask someone under the market."

"I see… may have his name?" Connor asked as he cupped his hands together in hope of an answer as Slyvette smiled as she gestured Tiffa for her to get her scroll. She swiped passed a few images as she stopped on one and showed it to Connor.

Connor stared at the photo with great concentration as he scanned the man's facial features. His eyes were cover with the High Rank White Fang mask that Ronny told him about but Connor took note of his weapon, a bow and arrow and his fox-like ears.

"His name is Cross Check; he is a fox Faunus if you haven't guessed. He was seen at the tower a few days ago walking away with some strange documents. The system was checked and they were not the blueprints but coordinates to a place in Vale stated in latitude and longitude with that said we were not sure where the transaction took place as we did not decode the coordinates fast enough."

Slyvette said with a stressed out voice as she lit a cigarette and stood up and walked to the window. Connor sat in his chair staring at her back wondering about the White Fang why would they need such a thing if they were not being massed produced.

Slyvette blew smoke on to the window as she sighed. "Sadly I had not had the chance to speak with my informant for the past week as the White Fang are quite persistent in finding the traitor… so I cannot leave this place unattended."

Connor stared at her with a strange look as he asked "May I ask a question?" Slyvette smirked at his polite mannerism as she didn't many men with such an ethics and morals since her late husband. She smiled softly not a seductive smile but a gentle smile that she rarely had. "Of course, Connor."

"Who is the traitor and who is your informant? Perhaps I may find him and get the information directly from the source…" He said with his stoic voice but Slyvette knew that behind that cold exterior was a warm heart of a man and he would never betray her trust like most men. She sighed as she spoke "Well she was never part of the White Fang, she just attends the rallies and reports back to us but it seems that they have caught on to her schemes. It's Jinko, she is the mole but sadly the White Fang are too dumb to realise that. She will be headed for the White Fang rally in a week, best be ready before then… and my informant runs a club around here. Hei "Junior" Xiong, go find him and hand him this." Slyvette passed him a cloth with a blue and red vine on it. "Tell him the red vines turns blue in the Winter…"

Connor nodded as he took the piece of cloth and walked off but Slyvette stopped him and asked him with a confused tone. "Do you even know where is the club is?" Connor turned to her with a slightly saddened look as he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "A… friend… showed me the club once…" Connor was referring to Yang as he walked out of the room.

Connor said his goodbyes to the girls and Slyvette as he walked out of the Whorehouse to only see Ronny waiting there for him with a motorcycle. Ronny stared at Connor with glowing green eyes as he spoke softly so that Connor could not hear him. "Aura cracks… got to tell Ozpin…"

Ronny looked back at him and smiled "Hey… heard you need a ride to Junior's, hop on." Connor remembered his last bike ride. It was with Yang, Connor felt some eerie presences as he turned his head but as he turned his head there was a split second where he saw Yang but she was donned in black just like Dark Ruby.

"Hey, lover boy! Hop on we're burning nightlight!" Connor shook of the feeling off as he strapped on the helmet and rode off with Ronny. Connor was much more used to the speed now as he has been able to train with people like Ronny to withstand this G-force which is not that much but it was something.

Once they reached the bar, Ronny switched off the engine and told Connor to go on in as he needed to keep watch for the cops because he didn't have a parking permit. Connor nodded as he walked in. The glass doors parted ways as he entered to see about a hundred people dancing as he just walked passed all of them straight to the bar. As he made his way there, he noticed there were men in black suits and red sunglasses watching his every move.

There was a man behind the bar as Connor sat down as he asked for a drink "Something strong…" Connor muttered from underneath his hood. Junior nodded as he asked the Assassin. "Would you like Rum or Vodka?"

Connor took a moment to decide as he asked for Rum. Junior nodded as he took a Whiskey glass and place ice cubes in it and poured the rum into the glass. "Here you go, that's 15 Lien." Connor gave him the money as he took a sip of the drink.

"Are you the one they call Junior?" Connor asked as the man turned to him and nodded. "Yes I am, what can I do for you?"

"I received word that you know the whereabouts of Cross Check?" Connor placed both of his elbows on the table as he covered his mouth with his hands. He stared at the man's back as Junior came closer and whispered "Who told you that…?" He voice was cold and serious but Connor wasn't fazed as he stared at the man as he brought up the piece of cloth. "The red vine turns blue in the Winter…"

His eyes widened as he leaned closer and whispered "Alright… Slyvette's boys can be trusted, she has gotten me out of a lot of tight spots with the cops. So I guess I owe her one…" but as he said that a bullet shot one of the glass lights.

Ronny was pointing his gun at another light. "Sup…, Spectre. There are White Fangs here and they just heard what Junior said so now they need to kill him…" Suddenly 20 men exited the dance crowd with extendable blades, Connor took out his dagger and pulled up his hood. Ronny just walked out of the club and called the cops, "Yo? we got a riot at Junior's Club… White Fang spotted, bye." Ronny walked to his bike and thought to himself. " _Sorry Connor… we need to create you to look like a criminal but I assure you… you're not in danger."_

In the club, Connor took off his clothes and revealed his Spectre Gear. The White Fang stepped back as they recognised the gear. The twins stepped in front of the bar and they stared at the White Fang. "Ugh… Miltia? Why are there animals in here?" She said mockingly as the other girl responded with a softer tone. "I dunno Melanie but the rules do say no pets allowed." The grunts growled at them as the ready their weapons but Junior stopped them. "Girls no… let the guy in black, fight. He is a type of elite fighter… I would like to see what does the skills of the new Spectre has installed."

The girls stepped back and sighed "Whatever…" They said at the same time, Connor just stood there with his Shock blade and dagger in hand. " _Execute them cleanly… do not spill blood but finish them off as clean as possible."_ The words of Ronny ran at the back of his head.

Connor saw one of them charge at him as he ducked under his arm and grab it. He lifted his arm up leavinghis side open. Connor punched that area as his fist shattered the man's ribcage. Connor followed up by twisting his arm to his back and he chopped his neck. Knocking him out.

For Connor it was slow but the grunts it happened in a mere second. Connor vanished as he used wolf cloak and walked behind and electrocuted two of them. The remaining 17 stared at him and charged at him at the same time.

Connor sighed from under the hood and mask as he dodged a blade just barely and karate chopped his neck causing his Adam's apple to concave as he spat out blood as he fell to the floor clutching his throat. Connor dodged the swords as he took out his pistol and aimed at them. Connor didn't want to pull the trigger but if one of them walks forward he has to.

Until the door was busted down with Vale's local police with machine guns in arms as they pointed the weapon at all of them. "WE HAVE THE BULIDING SURROUNDED! GET DOWN!" Connor raised his hands in the air but with the gun still in hand. He clicked his bracer from under his sleeve as it drops a smoke bomb.

Connor looks at Junior who gave him a gesture to meet him on the rooftop of the next building. Connor nodded at his gesture as the smoke began to fill the room. The police began to fire shots but Connor jumped into Wolf cloak and ran through the back door.

Ronny was standing on the roof opposite the club as he sighed while his phone rung. Ronny stared at the contact, it was Kai. He knew that this was bad news because Kai Wen was watching Connor's every move and Ronny just ratted him out. "Yo…"

" _The fuck man…? Really? He is going to be a wanted man now… and because of that, he will be on the news and more people will find out about him."_ Kai's voice sounded lazy and tired as Ronny could hear him typing on the computer. "Well… if he was good like we trained him to be. He would not get caught. But knowing Connor for the last 72 days, his morals will get to him. The dude has no concern for himself."

" _Hold on, I am making this a three-way call."_ Ronny heard a beep as he saw Housecall's contact appear on his screen. " _So you called the cops? Now he has to hide in the shadows and find Cross Check."_

"He is capable, trust me. Now I have to cut you nerds short but I have some caffeine pills to hand out. See yeah."

Ronny ended the call as he slowly walked down the stairs.

(Unknown location-10:00pm)

Shay was chained to a wall as he sat there slumped, down staring to the concrete ground. His eyes were now brown as he coughed out blood. He was only wearing leather pants as he tried to break the chain for the 20th time but to no avail.

" _How many months has it been since I saw did outside world with me own eyes…?_ "Shay thought tiredly as he shifted to a more comfortable position to sit. It has been months since he was allowed into his body again but this was because of the War God he needed a few days to redo the spell.

Shay could hear footsteps approaching his cell. Shay stared intensely at the door as he saw her. Shay didn't cower back but instead he growled. "Cinder…" Shay's low tone was heard as she opened the cell with a bowl of food. Shay was not an animal to be kept in a cage and fed like a dog.

"How my cute little Templar vessel doing?" She said cutely as she placed the spoon down on a table outside the cell. "There are no Templars in this realm… only men that were Templars that you have corrupted…" Shay muttered slowly as he growled at Cinder but she just caressed his cheek as he tried to push her away.

"Well we did encounter an Assassin… did Belatucadros tell you?" Shay's eyes shot up as he heard the word Assassin. "An Assassin…?"

"Yes… his name is Connor…" Shay's eyes widened as he knew that name well. The Master Assassin of the Colonial Assassins and the son of the Templar Master Haytham Kenway. Shay just sighed as he lowered his head. "I presume you want me… no… you want Belatucadros to kill him."

"Oh Shay… you are such a smart man… but a shame that you refuse to join my cause… "Shay smirked tiredly at her as he laughed. "Your cause is no better than thee Assassin's… why should even join you?"

Cinder just sighed as she punched him in the gut and Shay coughed up a little blood and went limp. Shay watch her walk out of the cell as her voice could be faintly heard in the distance. "Neo… feed him, Belatucadros will return by morning. Just bear with him till then."

Shay sighed as he could not touch the punched area to ease the pain. His thoughts travelled around the cell as he noticed that there was something different. It wasn't like the cell in Mistral. This cell has clean walls when he activated Eagle Vision but the cell in Mistral had cleaned bloodstains on the wall.

" _Where in blaze are we…? We're not in Mistral… but eh?"_ His train of thought was broken as a strange female with pink and brown hair walked in. She set the bowl down and undid his cuffs. Shay fell to the ground. His arms and face planted into the floor. Shay lifted his face from the ground and he tackled her to the wall. "Why… did you… free me?" Shay growled as he tried to punch her face but he could not lift his arms. Shay backed off slightly to see her face, it was a beautiful young lady. Shay sat back down as he sensed the fear from her eyes.

Neo was afraid of Shay… well not Shay but Belatucadros but she couldn't tell the different, they both have the same cold glare. She knew she was outmatched by Belatucadros but she could easily take down Shay with no issues.

Shay stared at her as his gaze soften as she saw her fear struck face. Her face reminded him of someone, Shay stared at her intensely as he saw Hope flash before his eyes. "Argh…" He felt like something just hit him on the head as Neo backed away slightly.

Belatucadros had casted the same hallucinations as Connor but since the War God of the North has been using his body the whole time there was no mental strain till now. "I… am sorry… Hope… it didn't have to… be that way…"

Neo stared at him with a strange look as Shay showed a sign of weakness, Neo slowly approached him and held his shoulder. Shay backed away slightly as he finally stared at her face. He asked with a fearful voice. "What do you want?!"

Neo just muttered cutely as she picked up the bowl and spoon. "Food…" Shay tried to lift his arms but he couldn't do it. He felt the strain in his arm as he winced in pain as his arms just dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe how far he has fallen; the Grandmaster of the Templars was now rendered nothing but a weak individual in front of this girl.

Neo scooped a spoon full and lifted it up to his mouth. Shay stared at her with a slight fluster as he hadn't been spoon fed since the day where he broke his arms and Hope was the one that spoon fed him for a week.

"Thank you kindly…" Shay muttered as Neo had a slight blush as she stared at his face. He was like a lost puppy, yearning to be taken care off. She fed him the oatmeal as he swallowed the food he asked her. "Can I have yer name?" She spoke softly as she said "Neo" Shay nodded as he was spoon fed other spoon of oatmeal. Shay smirked tiredly as he spoke "Beautiful name for a maiden like yourself…"

"ARGH!"

But as he said that he Shay started crying in pain as his eyes slowly turned red as Neo backed away from Shay as she ran out of the cell locking it on the way out as Shay screamed as he clutched his head and rolled on the dirty cement floor. His Aura levels skyrocketed to an insane level as Cinder who was in the other room rushed in as she waited for Belatucadros to take over.

"Ergh… he is getting more resistance; this is an issue." Shay said as walked out of the cell with a dark aura surrounding him. The cell was breaking apart due to his outburst of energy as he looked back at the cell as he snickered with a cocky smirk. Cinder who welcomed him back as they made their way towards the main area.

Cinder sat down on her chair as she gestured for the rest to come and look at the armlet that was on the table. The armlet was a Piece of Eden but it lacked the heavenly golden glow that emitted from it. Instead it was just a bronze armlet that was attained from the Apple in Mistral, turns out some Pieces of Eden had a reformed version after they were harvested. This was one of those pieces.

"Have you asked her to corrupt the piece as I instructed?" The Templar said as he picked up the Armlet as he inspected it closely to find signs of the Eden's shine but there was not. He set the Armlet down as stared at Cinder with his piercing red eyes, Cinder who stared back at him with an amber glow in her eyes as they locked gazes. "Callisto's Armlet has been modified… thank you Cinder." Shay said as he bowed to her as a thanks while Cinder stared at the Armlet with a confused look as she had no idea why did the Armlet had to be corrupted in the first place.

"I can feel what you are thinking Cinder, it is quite simple why it needed to be corrupted. Callisto that wench… has a relic which is this Armlet which draws on the power of the will but now it harnesses negative emotions and with that more power for me as I have linked myself with it… as the user of this Armlet slowly gets overwhelmed by the negative emotion and sudden gain in power. I will get stronger…"

Cinder's eyes widen as she stares at the Armlet in awe but then realised that Shay or Belatucadros had to find a user of the Armlet. Shay just took the Armlet and vanished it would seem he already had an idea on who he wants as a host.

As Shay was walking towards the city of Vale, he stares at the relic as he whispers under his breath. "The right host… will kill that Assassin. Okeus will not have his way and become the true War God…" Shay said as he walked into a dark alleyway and vanished into the night.

(The Twins Apartment-11:00pm)

"Wait so why is he like here?" Melanie said with a huff to her tone as asked Junior as Connor sat on the couch waiting for Junior for information. Connor looked around the Malachite's Apartment. It was neat and tidy, the floor was recently vacuumed. It had quite a homely feel to it despite them being bodyguards. The floor was shagged carpeted; the walls were painted velvet red with a white floral design and a mini fireplace.

Miltia came into the room with a tray with teacups as she set them down on the coffee table. As she sat next to Connor on the couch as she scooted a good distance from him but Connor paid her no mind as he mainly was focused on getting Cross Check. He fiddled with his hidden blade as he popped out of his Spectre Outfit. They three just turned to him as he sheathed the blade back into the bracer.

Miltia just stared at the Assassin as he had already pulled his hood and mask down for a while now. She was not only taken in by his looks but how quiet and mysterious he was. Miltia didn't like most of the men that tried to flirt with her. They usually were all just horny for her body, that's why she prefers more of the silent type.

But before she could say anything Junior spoke out to him.

"Hey boy… you want to find out about Cross?"

Connor's head shot up as his eyes focused at Junior as he pulled up a chair. Junior knew that Connor was a friend of Slyvette but he has not seen him before. Junior also took into account that Connor has a Spectre Gear meaning that he is working with Ronny and Fisher who used to be regulars who come to the bar for shady black market info that his local contacts would tell him about.

"From what I've heard, Cross Check is taking the prints to Warehouse 77 tomorrow night. From what Slyvette's girls on Lagoon Street told me that it would be a workshop where people would construct it and break it down." Connor tilted his head wondered why did they have to build something just to break it down once more. Connor nodded but he had to ask as his curiosity had the better of him.

"Why would someone build something just to dismantle it again? Lagoon Street? According to the map that is quite close here but Slyvette's area is across town… how does she have girls here?" Connor said as he questioned Junior as he stared at him intensely waiting for an answer but Junior laughed as he answered. "They're my dancers! Lagoon Street is my turf that I share with Sly. She got me out of legal issues more than just once so I owe her… and yeah I don't know about the dismantling part but I am sure they are up to no good…"

Connor stood up as he was prepared to leave them as he thanked them but Melanie grabbed his arm. "And where the fuck, do you think you're going?" Connor gave a confused look as turned to the twin in white as he grunted and rolled his eyes.

"The cops are looking for you… it's better if you stay the night." The twin in red muttered softly as she placed her teacup down and blushed slightly thinking about having a man rest at their place. Connor didn't really understand the offer as he could just go to Hans' place for a rest.

"I appreciate the offer but I must decline… I have a duty to carry out and I wish to get started as soon as possible… hm?" His scroll was ring with an obnoxious tune as he swiftly picked it up and answered it.

" _Stay with them… man, Hans saw the news and he doesn't want his bar to be an investigation spot and yeah Junior's place will be closed for investigation too but his twins on the other hand were not caught on camera so they're the safest to be with as of now."_ Kai Wen explained the whole situation like he was there, well technically he was watching Connor's every move. As the group talked over the phone there was a bat that seemed kind of metallic. Yep that is Kai Wen's stalker camera or what he likes to call it the 'Falconer Bat'

"But what if they were to find out I was here? This would cause a much more negative outcome…" Connor retorted as the girls glared at him as he was trying to say that their home was not secure but he meant well as he did not want to cause them as much trouble as he already has.

" _And you trying to run all the way across town just to get some sleep, while avoiding the pulis (Police) is somehow a better idea. Just sleep there, it saves you the trouble and furthermore it's closer to Warehouse 77."_

Connor sighed as he knew that reason with Kai would be like talking to a brick wall. The man will get his way when it comes to safety and alcoholic drinks. He hung up as he turned to the girls and told them that he would accept.

(Beacon Academy-1:00 am)

Juane was sent flying to the ground as Pyrrha struck him with great force. Juane grovelled a little bit as he could barely stand up after a blow like that. "Alright Juane, I think we are done for the night…" Pyrrha yawned as she approached the blonde who was moody about his 45th lost to her. It was true, he was getting better and stronger but he still wasn't as strong as he would like. Especially today, he was shot down by Weiss as she didn't want to go on a date with him. Juane didn't understand why Weiss spoke so fondly of Connor even though he left them. He thought he understood, maybe because Connor was not only strong but smart as well. But he hated Connor as no matter how many times he seems to abandon the team, they still welcome him back with open arms.

He wanted to get rid of Connor… was what his darker thoughts told him but his heart never came to terms with it and he wasn't strong enough to beat him anyways. "Juane? Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked him as she inched closer to his face as she blushed. The young Spartan female was quite fond of the blonde as he had a drive like no one else. She used to like Connor as a friend but she became much closer to the blonde as time progressed, she even unlocked his Aura for him. He was sweet, kind and has a pure heart. He never placed her on a pedestal instead he treated her like how she always wanted to be treated like a normal girl.

"I am fine, Pyrrha…"

"Hey… Pyrrha, why do you think Weiss likes Connor more than me?" Juane asked the other women but Pyrrha face scrunched up as she heard the Heiress's name being spoke out of his mouth.

"Well he is strong and kind but he has an Aura of safety that girls really like…"

As so as Juane heard that it felt like a spear was thrown straight at his heart. Did she mean that he was not strong enough to protect her and Connor outshines him in every aspect because of that? Juane sighed as he nodded "Pyrrha… I'll stay here a bit longer, just go back without me. I want to be alone."

Pyrrha nodded as she sighed and walked off. Juane stood up and swung his sword with rage as felt an eerie presents watching him. He turned around as he saw a man in black and red robes with golden crosses at the tails of his outfit. "W-who are you?!" Shay walked towards him with his Aura overwhelming him. Juane could barely move as his Aura was just so much heavier than his own.

" **Do you want power?** " Shay asked in a dark voice as he raised his hand towards Juane's head and placed his hand there. Shay sent negative thoughts through his head as Juane saw images of Connor beating him in ever scenario possible but there was one part where he drew the line. When Connor and Weiss met lips.

Juane didn't want to be upstarted by some guy who fell out of the fucking sky. Juane nodded his head as Shay smirked. " **Your rage is your ultimate power… use it, feel your hate and rage and you shall grow…"** Juane gripped the armlet and placed on his left bicep the moment after he did that Juane's Aura turned colour from white to light green.

Shay smiled sinisterly as he vanished from sight. While Juane looked up and stared to the sky as he wondered what happened. "Wha? Huh? Pyrrha already left? Man I should really stop getting lost in my thoughts like that!" Juane laughed at himself as he made his way back to the room but what he didn't notice was the bronze Armlet on his bicep.

(Chapter 23- The Lost and The Seeker)

(Author's Notes!)

 _ **This is where I answer last chapters' reviews that I never answered privately!**_

 _ **ShadicZX: Well my friend, I mean that was kind of the feel that I was going for. I didn't want Connor to have nightmares for that sake that he has a devil inside of him. He could have any of the girls to have the nightmare with but Ruby was the first. Why? Because during their short time together Connor has cared for Ruby although he rarely shows it and it was to also express his inner regret of leaving them behind.**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: ( I already PMed him but since if anyone was interested… I am sorry Blaze! I love you! 3)  
About the dress, Yeah we are going to see him wear that once or twice. Because back in Connor's time one of the French generals told him that he had dressed as a woman to escape British spies. Which Connor replied with a voice full of care and kindness. "I did not... as a woman, you say?" As the General Marquis de Lafayette explain on why he did it. Connor replied once more "No man can doubt your commitment and you are valuable to the cause. You did what you needed to do, heh... I am certain I would have done the same."  
So I was like hmmmmm! Connor and dress sounds good!  
For Fisher... just going to say he is alive but not well off.**_

 _ **Cipher96: I am sorry about your face… I hope I didn't leave a mark :3 and the lemon was a mind breaker so no one really want or expected it and also because I am evil like that!**_

 _ **Gamerlover41592: Thanks and once again it was meant to be dark but I love you nonetheless.**_

 _ **Shadow beings: Thank you and this story loves you my friend, as for Connor leaving. In my opinion, Connor tends to do that a lot in the game. As in he would leave a place and never go back to it for long periods of time. If we were to play just the story mode and only play homestead and main missions with recruitment of Assassins. You will notice that Connor stays away from the homestead for a couple of months before returning and once he is there he helps out for a month or two and leaves for another mission. I mean I saved the farmers Prudence and Warren at the start, after doing 4 missions they have the baby bumps and after 3 missions she was giving birth to Hunter while Connor gave the Oh shit she is having the baby right here and now face as he raced off to find Doctor while.**_

 _ **Guest: I wish I could do the lemon but it can seem to sink well into the current time line as I try to make stuff go with the flow so I am sorry but I will write something of the lemony in the next chapter.**_

 _ **R &R lads, Fisher out!**_


	24. Chapter 24

(Chapter 23- The Lost and The Seeker)

Witching Hour soon approached as the moonlight shorn over Beacon. Team JPNR were fast asleep as they were resting for class in the morning but a certain blonde rose from his bed in cold sweat. His eyes glowed green as he opened the window and jumped out.

As he gracefully lands on to the ground, he sprinted towards the edge of Beacon and jumped down towards the Emerald Forest but his actions were not unseen as a certain Shelter owner who took over Fisher's place at Beacon was watching him.

"Arc? It's 3 am… what could he be doing in the Emerald Forest at this hour? It's fucking nap time!" Ray said as he undid his kitten apron and jumped of the tree and followed the boy. Ray followed him with his Deadzone speed but kept a good distance from him so that he wouldn't notice. As he came to the forest clearing what he saw was shocking.

Juane who was barely able to stand up to a common Grimm was fighting three Ursas at the same time without weapons. He was punching them all back with sheer force, one of the Ursa managed to use his claws to scratch him. As his pyjamas tore and his skin shredded with an Ursa claw mark. Juane turned to it and yelled in rage like a wild animal. "ORAGHH!" Juane ran towards the Ursa that struck him and tackled it to a tree. The Ursa felt the energy surging out of Juane and knew that it was no match for him. It tried to retreat but Juane punched the Ursa while shattering the spikes on his back and pierced the beast.

He faced the other two with a smile filled with bloodlust and killing intent. Juane now had blinding speed not as fast as Ruby but his sudden change shocked Ray to an extent but as he continued watching he noticed that moments ago he was struggling to keep up with the two Ursas but now he was able to fight on terms with them.

"His Aura… is almost beast-like…" Ray said as he took out his phone camera and took a video as Juane slashed off the Ursas head's with a single swipe of his hand. Juane fell to the ground as he smirked as he stared at the moon. "What a rush… I want to fight like that more… I want more powerful opponents…. I want… to fight… Connor…"

Ray's eyes widened as he was shocked as he heard Connor's name and fled the scene. Ray went back to Beacon's Medical Bay where Fisher was. "Fisher! Arc! Green! Aura! Ursa!" Fisher jacking off to a magazine titled "PlayFaunus: Summer Edition!"

"EW DUDE! YOU FAP?!"

"Well I am still a man… I have needs…" Ray wanted to bleach his eyes after he had saw what he had saw. "You know what? I'll speak to you in the morning. I need a can of tuna…" Ray closed the door as he shivered as he just saw Fisher's tent. As he was walking down the hallway, he encountered Choego who was knitting a blanket. Choego smiled as Ray walked past her returning the smile but he knew that Housecall wouldn't tell her about Fisher's condition because she knows the cure but Fisher refuses to get the treatment. He honestly felt sad for Choego because the girl was dedicated to a man with many secrets and he refuses to tell her anything. Wasting her love on a man that keeps her in the dark but Ray didn't question true love. After all his wife and him met in the most unlikely circumstances and fell in love.

(Ray's Basement/ Valliant's Den-3:30am)

Ray just got back as he descended the ladder to see bottles of alcohol everywhere with research papers on the floor with Kai sitting in front of a multi-monitor computer. As he observed Connor's fight at the club while watching D-grey man hallow on another. Ray smirked at the team techy and tank as he watched him type an analyse on Connor's fight.

"You going to just stand there or you need something?" Kai not looking away from the screen but spoke to Ray as if he was in front of him. Kai was not disrespectful towards Ray in any sense, it's just that Ray tends to give extremely short or long winded answers and he just didn't want to stare at him for 5 minutes of derp.

"Errrrr… what was I going to say…" Ray was derping once again as Kai paused his anime and opened a timer on the pc and set it to 10 minutes. He stood up, picked up all the bottles in the room, headed over to the room's recycling bin, dumped everything. Headed back to desk, opened a cup of noodles to only realised he didn't boil any hot water and sighed. As Kai Wen continued his routine called "Waiting for Ray's Answer"

The timer dinged as Ray's head shot up "Yeah! I want you to take a look at this video for me…" He passed his scroll to Kai as he connected to the computer as he played the video but from the first sound of the audio. It wasn't the right video as it sounded like.

" _This is disgraceful! Vhy vould you make me vear this!?"_ Ray's wife Celica came into view donning a French maid cosplay. Needlessly to say it was hot, as Ray scrambled to the scroll and swiped the video. Kai smiled at his team mate's goofiness as the proper video begun playing.

"Why the shit cam quality?" Kai asked as he saw the video which was recorded in 480p, which Ray responded with a huff. "I haven't updated my scroll to SW-15 software yet… just bear with it!" Kai gave a stern look at Ray. "But the video of your wife was in 4k…"

"Can you shut up and look at the fucking video!?" Ray said as he restarted the video as Kai Wen lifted his cup noodles and stared at the screen. As they watched the video of Juane fighting Grimm, Ray was taking his time to notice what was up with this dude.

"Slurp…"

Why could he have such a power boost in mere hours? He was just in combat class sucking like he usually does and now he is able to go toe to toe with three Ursas at once? Ray was not only confused but he was quite afraid of this.

"SLURP"

"Can you not!? I am trying to think!" Ray shouted at the lion Faunus to stop slurping his noodles as he stared at him intensely hoping to intimidate him but instead.

"Shall I get the timer?" Kai smirked at he mocked Ray's thinking time as Ray's face turned as red as his Aura. Ray wasn't really known for a good temper

"RAGHHHHH!" He stomped this foot into the floor as it concaved as Kai walked towards the few machines that he has been working on. As Ray sat in a chair and mumbled about how he does not take more than 10 minutes to answer a question. Kai typed a code in the safe as he asked for Ray to come over. Ray stopped for a moment as he walked over to him as he took out a mecha animal. Similar to his Falconer bat but it was a panda.

"New Mecha? Really cute… what's the function?" Ray asked as he inspected the machine from afar as Kai pressed a button and the machine announced " _ **PANDA SCANNER!"**_ The panda made an adorable mewl as it turned its attention to Ray. It hopped off Kai's hand and jumped on Ray's shoulder. " _ **Myuh…"**_ The panda cried as he inched closer to Ray's face. Ray picked him off and stared at him. "No. Stop it. I have cats not pandas." The panda head drooped downwards as he hopped of his shoulder and shuffled back to Kai. "Awww… come here, it's ok. Ray is an asshole." The panda made a cute smile as he jumped on to Kai's palm. "Ok Scanner! Scan Ray!" The panda had white eyes as he scanned Ray. Moments later the panda announced " _ **4000 A.P.**_ "

Ray stared at the device as he realised that it was like an Aura level scanner. "Take this, in combat class. Scan his ass!" Ray knew that Kai was watching the video but he always acted like he wasn't really bothered by it. Being his partner he knew that he was actually worried for his students. Unlike Ray who only cared for his family and his cats, Kai cares for anything that has a heart. He would drop everything just to save a life. The last time he abandoned something was heart-breaking for all but Ray didn't want to remind him of it.

(5 years ago)

"It's ok… Wenny…" A female voice called out to him as she tried her best to lift the fallen concrete off her but she was battle damaged but Kai Wen threw the concrete aside with great force with a look of desperation on his face as he picked up the female. He bridal carried her as he ran to the opposite direction of the fire. "Just let go Wenny… I am dead weight."

"Shut up! Vacuo is just a few kilometres away!" Kai Wen shouted with his broken White Fang armour. He had just abandon the White Fang due to their treatment towards humans but one dragon Faunus followed him. Her name was Bella Scale; she was Kai's lover. On the day of the loss of her. Was the day of the White Fang ambush, they wanted to eliminate the traitors that resided in Crystal Village outside of Vacuo.

They had burnt the village down to the floor on that fateful day. Killing every man and women even the children were not spared. Kai Wen spirited for hours carrying his beloved on his back. He was slowly running low on stamina as he finally stopped at the top of the cliff about 2 kilometres outside Vacuo. He set his beloved down as he sat down to catch his breath.

"Wenny… I think I want to take a nap…" She began to close her eyes as she felt her heartbeat slowing down as her eyes grew heavy but her eyes shot open when she felt a sudden Aura in the area. Kai jumped up and equipped his weapon.

There was a man in front of Kai as he blocked his strike with ease, the red hair and horns. His was glowing crimson as he approached Kai again. "Adam…" Adam rushed him with his blade as Kai blocked it once again and punched him causing an explosion but it was smaller compare to his usual as he was exhausted. The bull Faunus flew back as he rushed for Bella. But Bella barely dodged and grabbed hold of him. "RUN WENNY! YOU CAN'T FIGHT THIS!"

"BELLA" Kai shot up from his desk as he scanned the room. He looked around with his bloodshot eyes as he sat back down with a sigh as he stared at the cooler that contained his alcohol, he marched over to it as he opened the lid and pulled out a bottle and drunk it down.

"… I wonder how is our Spectre doing?"

(The Malachite's Apartment-4:00am)

Connor was tossing and turning on the sofa as he was struggling with his sleep. He had small moans of desperation coming out of his mouth as if he was trying to wake up but simply couldn't. His dream was much more vivid this time, he could feel the atmosphere and the tension of the air. The dream with Ruby was fake as he knew but this dream… no this nightmare felt so real.

(Connor's Mindscape)

The homestead was dark and gloomy. The sky was covered with a blanket of dark clouds with a sense of evil in the air as Connor stood in front of the homestead, overlooking the forest to the north but he noticed a lack of people. Connor wandered to the nearest person living near the homestead which was Lance.

Connor felt almost like a ghost town walking down the dirt road. The dirt crumbled as he stepped on it. The sound was so loud as it echoed as the wind howled. Upon reaching Lance's house, his eyes widened with shock as it was burnt down. Connor ran to the house as he entered, he searched for a body. "Lance! Are you in here!?" Connor called out to him but there was no answer, he started lifting every piece of rubble and burnt piece of wood that was large enough to cover Lance's body.

"He is not here…" Connor sighed as he left the ruins of the house. He went to Godfrey's and Terry's house but it was the same their houses were in ruin except this time the house was crushed by boulders. Every homesteader had their homes set to ruin, Norris's and Myriam's houses were crushed by nothing but seemed to have crushed it but it looked crushed. Prudence and Warren's farm seemed like a tornado had come through it. " _This is terrible…_ "

But as he said that he heard a scream that broke the deadly silence, Connor turned towards the area and took a moment to recognize that voice. It was Hunter. Connor awakened his Wolf Aura as he dashed towards the sound. The wind picked up as the leaves followed in his wake a streak of pale blue lighting. Connor's eyes filled with worry as he reached the bottom of the cliff that lead to the frontier.

It was no longer a forest, it was a flat clearing. Connor eyes slowly trailed up to the top of the cliff as he saw that all the homesteaders were hung up on a cross. With everyone struggling except for three. Prudence and Warren who were crying and Hunter whose head was down.

"Well if he doesn't turn up in the next 10 minutes… you're next you, simpleton…" A voice very familiar to Connor said as she placed her blade on Godfrey's neck. "You… crazy… knob end… thinking that you can beat our lord of the manor. You white haired regular!" But just like that there was a slash as the air went silent. "GODFREY!" Catharine screamed out in tears as she just witnessed her husband's throat being slit as the blood trickled down his neck. His shirt was dyed red with his blood as his eyes dropped and became soulless.

"Oops… my hand must've slipped." She took her finger and dipped in his blood and licked it off her finger. "Hmmm~ Your husband was very sweet… perhaps you would like to join him next?" She creased her blade over the skin of Catharine's neck. Catharine was struck with fear as her eyes dilated as she shook her head. The white haired girl smiled at her as she turned to look at the bottom of the cliff to see a certain Assassin in his Spectre uniform.

Connor was still in shock as he witnessed one of his closest friends die. As he stared at Godfrey he muttered a prayer in his native tongue. "I am sorry…" He stared at the girl who bowed down and smiled at him. "Greetings beloved…" She said softly but Connor just stood there with his hood over his eyes. "Weiss… why would you do all this?"

Weiss frowned as she took out her Rapier and did a swift cut on Catharine's stomach. Blood began spewing out from her belly but it did not kill her. Catharine cried in pain as she felt the skin tear as she coughed by screaming so much.

Connor flinched back as he waited for Weiss to speak. "You will greet your lover with love and respect." She said with a demanding tone as she had her dark Aura surrounding her, Connor stared at Dark Weiss with a glaring stare. "Well?! No response? Fine…"

She gripped the blade and silted Catharine's throat. "Stop it…" Connor growled softly as his eyes shorn blue. Connor readied his blade as he stepped forward. He tried not to look at Catharine or the faces of the homesteaders. "What was that my _**love**_?"

She jumped down with a smirk on her face as she gestured a come on to Connor but he stood his ground. She rushed at him with great speed as Connor merely sidestepped her. She smiled darkly as she saw that he flawlessly dodged her strike. " **Weiss so serious, Connor?** " Her eyes gone red as she stared at him. Connor ran towards her as he punched her but she phased through his hand.

" _What?!"_

"Connor! My friend!" Norris called out to him as Connor turned his attention to the homesteaders. As he forgot about Dark Weiss and ran up the wall in a right angle. He cut them free of the ropes as all of them fell to the floor. Warren and Prudence didn't move as they were grovelling over their son's death. 6-year-old Hunter's death and 56-year-old Godfrey. Connor kneeled down to their bodies and closed their eyes. "I am sorry…"

But suddenly he was held down by a white chain. It shot out of the ground as it held all the homesteaders down as Connor struggled. He knew what the Chains were they were Weiss's Chains of Fate. Connor roared as he almost snapped the chain with Bear Might alone. "RAH!" He struggled as the Chains pulled him down.

" **You're such a gullible dolt…"** Weiss reappeared with the black in her eyes as she walked over to the homesteader who were facing Connor. **"Let's play a game…"** Her grin turned dark and sadistic in mere seconds as she approached the homesteaders. **"I will give you a command and if you refuse to follow, I'll kill one of your friends… you can always decline but then all of them will have to die."**

Connor growled at her until he saw the face of the homesteaders and their plead for help, he slowly nodded his head as he was freed of the binds. " **Try anything and they all die."** Connor dropped all of his weapons and waited for an order. He knew that being Dark Weiss that her trails are going to be less then easy. Norris shouted at him with a plead. "Connor! Just take off! Do not worry about us!"

Weiss waited for Connor to respond as Connor growled back at Norris. "No! I cannot allow this; I will not sacrifice your lives for my own!" Weiss smirked at Connor knowing that he would be too kind to run from saving a person. Weiss readied a white collar with a metal chain as she commanded him to keel. The homesteaders witnessed their leader and caretaker weak and taking commands from other person.

She placed the chain around his neck as she spoke to them. " **I am taking my puppy for a walk… and if he is a good dog, I will let one or two of you go."** Weiss said as she heard a scowl from Terry "You monster! You can't just treat him like that!"

Weiss merely scoffed as she tugged on the collar. Connor started crawling on all fours as they did. The homesteader all scoffed and growled at her. Connor had never felt so humiliated in his life as he treaded on all fours as Weiss tugged his leash. Weiss turned to him and asked him **"Speak boy!** "

Connor ignored her but responded with a "What…?" with that Weiss kneed him in the gut as he dropped to the floor. " **Dogs don't speak English! They bark! Speak!"** Connor stood silent but moments later. "Arf…" Weiss smiled and pulled back his hood and stroked his head. "Good boy…" Her voice turned normal as she stroked his head. Connor growled but she smiled as she walked him to a tree. "Go pee. Oh silly me! Dogs don't wear pants." She dropped his pants as she noticed the large dong dropped out of it. Connor stared at the floor in humiliation as he tried to urinate but with Weiss watching until she kicked him in the balls he began to piss on the floor.

"Good boy."

Weiss made him do tricks like roll over and paw but as the time went on they made a full circle around the homestead. As they reached back to the cliff, she removed the collar and swung her Rapier across three of the homesteaders. Cutting their heads off…

Connor saw the heads of Catharine, Terry and Diana flew across the barren wasteland as their blood sputtered out of their necks. The area was painted with their blood as Connor stood there with a shocked look as he shouted "YOU MONSTER! YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET THEM GO!" Connor did everything she asked in order to save his friends but she didn't keep to her word as Connor stood up with a similar black Aura that surrounded him. Weiss smirked as she knew that Connor was reaching the breaking point as she could feel the rage of his demon within him. " **L** e **t** the **m** **GO!"** Weiss smiled darkly as she turned her dial to fire dust and pointed her weapon and blasted fireball at all of them.

Connor merely stared as he heard the screams of the homesteaders and their cry for help. Connor was losing his mind as the memory of each homesteader flashed before his eyes as he screams in anger. He couldn't protect them, they burnt like his mother…

Connor was reaching his breaking point as he charged at Weiss with a blinding rage. He ran towards her with his hidden blade ready to stab her but as he draws closer. His hand stopped right at her neck. Weiss stared at him with a cocky look. " **You can't bear it, can you? To kill me? Your Weissy?"**

Connor roared as he tried to stab her again but she dodged and twisted her body as her dress turned grey and she parried his blade as Connor activated Zeke's Thunder Beast fused with Aveun's Freedom Drive. He charged at her with the attack as her eyes widened. Dark Weiss placed a large glyph in front of her and enforced it with The Chains of Fate but Connor just shattered it and punched a hole in Weiss's abdomen. She didn't spit out blood but she faded like how Grimm did after it has been slain, Connor screamed in rage as he witnessed Weiss fade away.

" **Looking for someone?"**

Connor plunged his hand into the ground as he pulled out a demonic Tomahawk. It was purple in colour as he charged at her with such heavy killing intent. As he landed another strike that killed Weiss once again as that Weiss faded, other one appeared. Connor screamed as his mind was slowly being corrupted by the darkness.

After killing 8 Weisses, Connor was nothing left but a Beast of Rage. His body slowly cracked as he felt to the floor due to his body being unable to keep all the Dark Aura in. Connor was engulfed within a black goo as his body tarnished. Leaving only his soul behind, once that was done. Okeus appeared as the soul was now cracked and 2/4 corrupted.

(The Malachite's Apartment- 6:00 am)

Connor shot awake as he sat up in a cold sweat as he recalled the nightmare. As he looked at the room around him. The velvet and warm colour was faded. They were not as warm as they were once. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink with a stoic look on his face and switched on the tap. He placed his hands there but couldn't feel the water, he looked down to see that the water was running but he couldn't feel it. Everything was so dull and empty. He could barely feel anything. "Why…" His eyes widened as he felt that his voice was now also lacking. It just sounded like white noise to him. Connor looked around the room as he stared at the blue highlights on his suit. From a dark blue. Now it looks like dull blue. "I… I have to see Housecall…" Connor muttered as he ran out of the house. He stared around Vale as the world around him seems to slowly turn grey. " _Why… is this happening?!_ "

" **Well you can't always be happy can you? Right Ruby?"** Weiss said with a smirk as she turned to Dark Ruby with a smirk, with Ruby just smiling cutely with her scythe in hand. " **Yeah… after all you made us suffer…"** Connor shot his gun in their direction as they faded. "LEAVE ME!" He shouted as the people stared at him, a man who just shot a wall. Connor stared at all the people, Faunus and man alike. He couldn't tell the difference in them anymore. All of them have the same grey face as Connor ran towards the Air dock towards Beacon.

" **Why are you heading back there? To torment us?"**

" **To hurt us…"**

" **To kill us…"**

" **To soak your blade with our blood?"**

Connor was hearing them as he ran. Everything was like White noise but their voices were so clear, He shook his head as he ran towards the Air Dock but as he ran, flashes of Ruby and Weiss appeared throwing more depressing comments at him. He tried to shake them off but he was slowly losing his cool. He reached the dock but his mind was slowly breaking down from the lack of sound, colour and feeling. He couldn't even feel a single sensation of anything.

" **How about cutting yourself…"** Weiss suggested as Connor stared at her while he was on the air ship. Connor ignored her but his lack of touch and sensation was driving him insane.

" **Go on… do it… DO IT! YOU WANT TO FEEL SOMETHING DON'T YOU! YOU CRAVE IT! YOU WANT IT! YOU WANT COLOUR! YOU WANT FEELING! YOU WANT PAIN! YOU WANT BLOOD!"** Weiss shouted at him with a sadistic smile as Connor started to move his hand without thinking as he lifted his blade. His hand was shivering as he held on to his blade but he couldn't feel it. He swiftly did a gash on his arm. Connor hissed as the sensation of pain washed over him. His eyes widened as he saw a dark, rich and crimson liquid from his arm.

Connor shivered at how good it felt but he knew that it wasn't good for him. He saw the ship doors opened as he dashed to the Medical Ward. It was still early as most students are not awake, Connor busted into the medical ward as headed to Housecall's office. Connor dragged his feet to the door as Housecall sees him and picked up his cane and limped to the door. Connor stared at Housecall with a desperate expression. "Help me…" Connor muttered as he staggers into the room while Housecall stared at his arm which was bleeding a lot. " _The wound… was caused by himself… something is amiss…"_

Housecall did the test as Connor told him about his problems but the issue was that his body was working fine, that was until he did an Aura scan. Housecall looked at his overall Aura Chart. He stares at it for an amount of time. From the Chart, his spirits were dying out of him and his blue Aura was starting to show red tint. Housecall knew that, Connor was getting nightmares as the demon was running in his mind.

He was also told about what happened to Juane but he wondered if Connor would react… Housecall told Connor to find something in the Emerald Forest to help him. Connor stood up and took off at a high speed. Connor needed to find a cure… he has too.

(Emerald Forest-6:30am)

Juane had just finished fighting all the type of Grimm that could be found in the forest. He was self-aware of his new power, he loved it. He was not able to fight a King Taijitu at first but as he continued to fight, he was able to kill it and surpass its power and speed. "This is amazing! I have power… I am strong… I can beat anyone…" Juane muttered as he smiled at his new found power. He stood up and walked to the fallen Grimm and wondered why it has yet to vanish. He placed his hand on the dead Ursa, it began to break apart as the dark particles were absorbed into his Armlet. "What…"

Suddenly Juane felt like his heart was being stabbed. He kneeled down as he clutched his chest. His eyes glowed green and his Armlet was leaking dark Aura. "ARGH!" His arm was changing as he stared at it. It became similar to an Ursa arm. "What… no… I am a Grimm? "Juane stared at his arm as he was terrified by it but once he blinked his arm was back to normal.

Juane felt a presence approaching… he stood up as he felt a sudden hatred for this presence. The man who appeared in front of him was clad in black but Juane knew well who it was. Connor Kenway. "Juane…? What brings you here?" Connor moved carefully as he felt this Juane was not the same Juane he had come to know.

"I am guess you're here to steal the hearts of girls and break them again?" Juane said with a voice filled with anger and jealousy. He rushed Connor all of the sudden as Connor raised his hand and blocked the punch. " _How did his speed and power increase so much?!_ " Connor was blown back slightly but as he felt the hit. He heard the impacted when Juane's fist collided with his arm. His heart racing. He was feeling joy from pain and combat. There was a sudden tint in his eyes, he struck back without even thinking. Connor felt like a totally different person, he smirked as he readied a stance. " **Fight me… Arc…"**

Juane stood up as his eyes turned green as he stood back up with a grim look casted upon his face. " **Gladly…"** Juane charged at him with a great speed but Connor was still faster. Juane spun his fist as it landed on Connor's arm but Connor countered by kneeing him in the gut. Juane broke away and began trading blows with Connor.

Connor's Aura was flaring red as his smile got wider almost to a creepy extent. " **Heh… thank you Juane… I have finally found my cure…"** Connor said as he unsheathed his hidden blade. Connor smiled like a mad man as he charged Juane while Juane felt his rage built up in him as he counter- charged. Both of them clashed with great force as Juane was clasping the hidden blades between his hands.

" **You're a monster… you come here make her fall for you and just leave… I will get rid of you… and she will finally notice me… as her HERO!"** Juane exclaimed as he landed a hit on to Connor with his bloodied fist. Juane wanted Weiss's heart, she wanted a strong and powerful warrior and he shall be the one. Juane's Armlet glowed as it softly hummed. Juane suddenly had an instinct to summon something as the words came to him so naturally.

" **Beast… Armlet… Ursa!"** The armlet sounded a very eerie flute jingle, Juane's left arm was now coated with Dark Aura and formed an Ursa claw. Connor stared at him in shock and excitement as he could finally go all out. Connor was just so overjoyed that he was able to experience his senses again even though losing them for a short time. He smiled under his hood as he watched the Ursa Claw coming down on to him. Connor had a red bear shaped Aura field coated him as the claw of the bear stopped the Ursa claw.

Juane was shocked that his new found power was still no match for Connor, he jumped back and shouted with rage as he charged him once again. Connor smirked as he raised his bear claw again but this time Juane managed to push it down.

Connor was shocked as he was barely able to make it budge mere moments ago. The force was so great that Connor had to use two of his arms to push the Ursa Claw away but as Juane got angrier, his force became greater but there was one moment where Juane dropped to his knees.

Juane suddenly had flashes of Ursa killing people and he was watching from the Ursa's point of view, he watched countless Hunters and Huntress slain by his hand but he saw a particular Hunter that got slain, it was himself.

He watched himself run away like a fool but he was running to save himself. His screamed of fear as he ran from the Ursa, Juane tripped over a root and tried to crawl away but his foot was pinned by the claws of the Ursa. The blood spurted out of his foot as he screamed in agony. Until the finishing blow was delivered.

Juane's eyes shot open as he felt pain everywhere. He couldn't feel his arms or legs as his backaches quite badly. "Ehgnn…" He tried to move but he couldn't as he shifted his eyes to the right he noticed that his whole arm was wrapped in bandage.

"You shouldn't be moving that much, stupid fool…" Ray said as he placed his "Caring for Cats Monthly" He sighed as he walked over to the door and closed it shut and he closed the blinds. The room turned dark as Ray loomed over him.

"Should've just left you to die back there…" Ray muttered as he sat down next to him. "What… happened…?" Juane muttered as even speaking hurts him, Ray didn't say anything as he remembered the events that transpired earlier. Ray was lucky that this Lock 2 speed was able to get to Juane in time before Connor dealt the finishing blow.

(Flashback)

Juane suddenly stopped moving as his eyes turned soulless, Connor took this opportunity to use his Bear Might to smash him into the ground. The sound of Juane's ribcage shattering was ringing through the forest but Juane didn't utter a sound instead his body was stunned with a fearful look in his eyes. Blood was dripping out of his mouth as Connor continued the assault on his body. A Falconer Bat was watching them.

At the Den, Kai was rushing upstairs as he popped his head out of the hole and gave Ray the code "Emerald Forest, Contact, Arc, Danger!" Ray dropped everything and grabbed his blades off the wall and rushed out the door. " **Deadzone Dash…** " Ray thrusted forward with him breaking the sound barrier causing a sonic boom with every 1000 steps. The citizens of Vale were convinced that a hurricane was about to hit as Ray ran passed Vale into the Emerald Forest. Ray destroyed everything in his path. His stopped at the open area as Connor was about to land another blow but Ray stopped him with just one blade. "Well… this Spectre is going a bit wild. Shall I fix that?" Connor just swiped Ray but he jumped back. Ray changed his blade shape into a hook and threw it at Connor wrapping the chains around his body and the Chain cut off Connor's Aura. "Deadzone Style: **Red Puppeteer…"** Ray pulled the chain and dashed forward to Connor and stabbed him in the stomach with the other blade.

"Hurk!" Connor was still standing due to the chain but as Ray retracted the chain back to the dagger state, he noticed that the wound was closing up as he stood up and fled the scene. Ray's eyes widened as he picked up Juane and fled the scene. " _There is something super fucking wrong about this shit… Connor was not that strong and neither was Juane, I will have to get to the bottom of this…"_ Ray rushed back to Beacon into a medical ward and placed him on the bed and pressed in emergency help button. " _Can't bring him to the hospital… that Armlet is too dangerous to be known to the public…"_

" _Connor… what happened to you? You're not the blood thirsty kind…"_ Ray thought as he saw the nurses rush in to help the Arc. Ray strolled out of the room until he was stopped by Housecall. "We have to talk…"

Ray muttered an ok as he followed the doctor into his office. Ray looked around the office to find medical tomes and books of a similar nature. Housecall tossed him a chart as Ray grabbed hold of it and read the notes out loud "Aura Corruption…. 65% and raising… symptoms… unable to feel or taste, hearing mellow and hallow voices, colour-blind only able to see grey, hallucinations and night terrors… Anomaly… was able to be cured by Causing self-harm, blood, adrenaline and fighting."

Ray stared at the doctor. "You risked this child's life… to find a fucking solution to his problem?!" Ray slammed Housecall into his desk. "I know you have a sick way of testing things but… risking a life of an innocent? I thought better of you…" Ray threw him down as Housecall spoke up "So… now, Connor will be at Warehouse 77 to take out Cross. What are you going to do?"

Ray was at the door as he growled lowly. "He is going to be declared rouge if he doesn't carry out the mission correctly and if that happens… VAA will hunt him down and kill him. I have faith in him that he can break the Aura Corruption but I am prepared for the worse…"

(Deep in the Emerald Forest-8:55am)

Connor stood on top of the tree, he stared at his wound that Ray left him with that recovered. The greyness came back as he watched the green fade away, Connor was shocked at what he did to Juane as he almost killed an innocent and broke the vows of the creed.

"This is not me… I am not that person… why did I do that?" Connor asked himself but he heard a soft response. " **Because in your heart… you're a monster… a demon… your greed will consume you…"** Ruby's voice ringed at the back of his head. Connor stared at his wrist and shook his head. " **You know you want to…"** Weiss's soft voice rung at the back of his head. Connor shook his head once more. He heard the school bell rang as he had a sad smile as team RWBY flashed before his eyes. Their smiling faces, their laughter and their happy voices. As Connor opened his eyes his was shocked… there was colour… lush green trees, crystal clear lakes and brown birds flying.

Connor took a deep breath as he smelled fresh pine and grass. He knew that there was a cure for this other than bloodshed but how long can this moment of happiness last him? He just sighed as he prepared for the Assassination of Cross Check later today.

(Chapter 24-The Hunter's Demons)


	25. Chapter 25

(Chapter 24-The Hunter's Demons)

Ray loomed over as he saw the door slide open, he sighed as he knew that it was going to be one of Juane's team mates and sure enough it was. The Spartan, Pyrrha Nikos stepped in as she rushed over to the blonde with such a worried look.

"Relax… he's gonna live if he isn't retarded." Ray said casually causing Pyrrha to send a chilling glare at him. However, Ray was not fazed by her glare instead he stared back to prove his point. "How could you say that?!" Pyrrha stated as she gestured at Juane who was wrapped in bandages and breathing slowly.

"You have no idea what's going on… so I suggest you leave it to the adults to settle it. You're just a kid with dreams until the day you stop dreaming and do something to only realise that there are no dreams just harsh reality. Then you'll know that you have grown up." Ray stood up and left the room to meet Nora and Ren outside, he sent them a soft stare as he pushed pasted them and thought to himself. " _I hope that they never do…, Connor… I hope that I can trust you to do your job."_

Housecall saw Ray left the hospital as he limped towards Arc's room. He smacked Ren and Nora with his cane and said "Boop…" As he walked in to see the Spartan sitting in the chair next to the bed until Housecall told her to step aside. Housecall already knew what was wrong with him but he wanted to try something. He wants to try to remove the Armlet forcefully.

Housecall turned his cane and pointed it at the Armlet, he gave it a pull as it did not move an inch as  
he applied more force he noticed static from the Armlet. Housecall placed all his force as he pulled the Armlet, the static got so strong that Juane began to conduct it. "ARGHHHH!" The blonde cried in pain as his heartrate rose. Housecall just kept going as Pyrrha shouted at him "What are you doing?! You're hurting him!" Housecall didn't care he wanted to get that Armlet regardless but as Juane reached his pain limit, his heart stopped.

Housecall still didn't stop but Pyrrha used her Semblance to push Housecall away. She wanted to press the emergency button but noticed that Housecall shot the button with his cane. "Stay back, I'll get the defibrillator… what?" His heart restarted due to the constant shock he was in. "You're a monster!"

"If you ever find out what he is now… you'll be surprised…" He stared at the Armlet and sighed loudly as he limped out. " _He should be fine by tomorrow morning… that Armlet his in his contact now, hope he isn't retarded."_

(Vale-1:00pm)

Connor walked down the street as he had his hood pulled up. He stared up to the clouds of the afternoon sky but he couldn't tell the weather. The sky was grey to him, he made his way down the street until he heard a voice. It wasn't clear but it was clear enough.

"So you must be Connor…" A cocky tone was heard as Connor turned his body to the dark alleyway. The man emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a grey twin tail shirt and a cape but in Connor's eyes it was grey.

"Who are you…" Connor said lowly as he stared at him until the man rushed at him with his blade but Connor blocked it as quickly as he could. Connor's eyes began to glow red again but he tried to hold his bloodlust back. "Argh…"

"Not bad kid… Oz said you got skill but to be able to block my attack full speed? That takes a skilled but low levelled Hunter to do." The man said as he pulled his hair back as he smiled.

"CATCH THAT MAN IN THE HOOD!" Connor heard that clearly as he took off with great speed, the police chased him as the man stood there while he took out his canteen and took a swig. He faded back into the darkness as Connor scaled the building and jumped from roof to roof.

He dropped a smoke bomb on the finally building and entered stealth as he hid around the corner. He softly sighed as he noticed the men jumped to the next four buildings till they were out of sight. He came out of stealth with a sigh of relief but as he unzipped his hoodie and changed into an undershirt which showed his muscles and he stored the hoodie under a tile of the roof as he was about to leap down but he was stopped by the same man.

"Nice moves kid… the name's Qrow." The older man smiled as he walked towards Connor but he was wary, no doubt this Qrow is strong. "Qrow… as in Ruby's Uncle…?" But the moment he said Ruby his mind went black as he felt his head was hit by a ton of bricks. Qrow stared at the Assassin as he was leaking a lot of negative Aura.

He could almost taste it. " _Damn… Oz told me it was bad but not to the point where he felt like a fucking time bomb…"_ Qrow held a syringe in his hand as he approached Connor but Connor was still stuck in a trance. Qrow could hear him scream as he rushed over and stabbed the needle in his arm. "Hey… HEY! Watch it kid, you're gonna drop a lung if you carry on like that." The drug seemed to have calmed him down as Connor turned to him tiredly as he spoke. "What did you give me…"

"Something that I got from Riso… I'll tell you more about it later but… Oi! Kid, stay with me!" Connor collapsed right there as Qrow scratched his head and lifted him up. " _Time to drop him off at Ray's place and go to Mistral to investigate… but first may be best to see Oz…"_

(Ray's basement /Den-2:00pm)

"Ayyy it's your boy Qrow in the house… Kai waddup mah man!?" Kai stood up and greeted his friend and drinking buddy with a smack on the back. "Ayyy! It's been awhile! Ok I'll get the beer while you set up to explain what the shit is going on…" Kai walked to the lower area where all the machines were being held as he grabbed the beers. Qrow laid out the blueprints for a bracer that injected medicine into the person who wears it.

Sometime later…

"Hmmm… so the medicine is from the Tiga Family and it is said to help with the corruption?" Kai said as he stared at the paper as he took a sip of his twelfth can of beer. Kai stared at the blueprints in awe as he knew that Risoians are not as technologically advance as the kingdoms as these designs look old but it was their advancement in diseases relating to Aura, Semblances and Souls. The 4 great Celestial Families all have a trait in their style of cure and fighting.

The Tiga Clan were the pioneers of the Risoians Garrison, Masters of the Art of the Light but are also the starters of the Great Risoian War. As their ancestors were Masters of the Art of Darkness till one day the head of the Clan rebelled against The Dark Arts and converted its teachings to a much weaker but safer fighting from The Art of Light. Their combat style relies purely on the physically fighting of the body but they are best known for healing or causing Aura Corruption. They hold the bloodline of "Spirit Control"

The Kozumikuu Clan are the Warriors of the Risoian Garrison; they have a peculiar style of fighting as they believe in very aggressive fighting style but never back down till the warrior is killed. Their fighting styles are best known to create the strongest warriors in Riso but many die because the word retreat is not in their dictionary. They are also the best Forensic Pathologist after they kill their opponents they take time to study their dead bodies and they are the ones who usually find the problem with the persons Aura. They have the bloodline of "Warlord's Favour"

The Zen Clan are the ones who find the cure for the diseases by asking help from the Assan, Tiga and Kozumikuu Clan. They seek their knowledge and past cures to create a stronger version of it. Their fighting style is more of a dance compared to the art of fighting. They have a tactical fighting style focusing on pressure points and touch points. They are good at scanning the types of Aura and use it to their advantage. They hold the bloodline "Aura Exhaustion"

The final clan the Assan Clan, this clan are the monks of the Garrison, they are towards the healing of the mental state and keeping a peaceful mental state. That's where Fisher was from but he was banished from there. Their fighting style is very different from Fisher's instead of a balanced in offensive and defensive. They fight defensively even thought their bloodline is "Aura Booster"

Kai turned to Qrow and asked about how he knew all this. Qrow turned to him as he sat down. "In Vacuo, there is a man who goes by Kibito Assan. Fisher's older brother, I visited him after the incident with the White Fang and Fisher about the kidnapping but from what I heard it was staged."

"I see but tell me, how did he get his hands on the Tiga Clan's remedies?" Kai asked as Qrow shrugged his shoulders as he climbed the ladder. "I dunno… but give him it. It helps but it only helps with the numbness and hallucinations and once it runs out… god help us all."

Kai sighed as he noticed there was another bottle of red liquid. "This is for Fisher and his fluxing, right? "Qrow nodded but he knew that Fisher would not take any from his homeland but he needed to get to Mistral now. Kai started working on the bracer, he knew that making this would be easy but the problem was getting to a dosage that would conserve the remedy and give a Connor the cure that he needs.

Connor was struggling in his sleep as Kai started gathering scrap metal for the bracer.

(Connor's mindscape)

Connor opened his eyes as he saw nothing but the void of darkness. He couldn't feel anything as he looked around to find no one, just him. " _This feels… different…"_ Connor thought as he didn't feel any sort of malice from this dream. There was no tension, no denseness in the air but it did feel somewhat gloomy. Suddenly he spotted Yang but she was normal. She was covered in blood but her face was stunned in a fearful expression. "B-Blake? Connor… why?"

Connor stared at her for a moment in confusion. He suddenly felt a wet sensation in his hand, he lifted it up to his face and realise that it was blood. He shivered as he panned his head downwards as he saw Blake's body below him with his hidden blade from the other hand rammed into her neck. Her body was lifeless as the blood from her neck slowly oozed out of her neck as the only thing that prevented the spewing of her blood was the blade.

Connor stared at the body as he kept muttering "I am sorry…" like a mantra but he could not control his body instead he removed the blade from Blake's neck swiftly as the blood gushed out of the wound. Yang stood there in fear as she backed away from him slowly.

"Why… do you hate us…" Yang muttered out as tears were coming out of her eyes as he stared at the Assassin. Connor stares back at her with a sorrowful expression but he could not feel his face before he could say anything. He heard these words from his own voice. " **Because… you will just get in my way…"** Connor's eyes widen as he felt that his whole body moved on his own.

Yang quivered in fear as she ran. Connor wanted to shout out to her to stop but he gave chase, Connor mentally tried to stop himself but to no avail. As he ran he could hear a hollow and emotionless voice of Blake ringing at the back of his mind. " _ **Why… why did you kill me? I loved you Kenway… I really did…"**_ Connor muttered that he was sorry as he gave chase to Yang.

Connor could not express the regret and fear that was trailing at the back of his mind. A dull pain in his chest as the heartbeat increases. " _Urk… this feeling… it was like with Juane… this pain…_ " His body chased Yang until they stopped at what seems like a dead end.

Yang turned around as she stares at Connor and puts her fists up, to defend herself. "Y-You wanna go?!" Her voice fill with fear and sadness as her Ember Celica deployed. She was afraid, she was shivering in her boots as she watched her former team mate and lover, kill Blake and now about to kill her as well.

Connor ran towards her with his Tomahawk and tried to slash her but she barely dodges the blade. Yang shot him with bullets but it seemed to only grazed his skin as he stared her down the bullets make contact with his body. She punched him but he was unfazed as he used the sharp end of his Tomahawk and stab her eye.

"AHH!" She clutched her eyes as she backed away. Her eyes turned red but Connor just stared her down. Connor smirked as he raised his hidden blade to what seemed like the final blow. " _No… No… stop…! STOP!"_ Connor screamed but his body just kept moving. Yang was stunned in fear as she muttered her final words "Mommy… Daddy… Ruby… someone… help…" A tear leaked out of her eye as the blade loomed over her.

 _ **SHLINK**_

The sound of the hidden blade rang as Connor had a horrified look plastered on to his face. As he could finally feel his arms. He rammed the whole blade through her skull. "Y-Yang…" He slowly tried to reach out to her face with his free hand to only have her crumble to dust.

" **Poor Ratonhnhaké:ton… losing all his friends like they were fodder, sad to say they made you so weak but you were weak to begin with."** A demonic voice was heard as he appeared behind Connor.

He turned around to see Okeus, it has been sometime since their last encounter but Connor knew he was the underlining cause of everything. He flared his Aura to show dominance but Okeus just chuckled as he flared his dark Aura out.

Connor dropped to the floor as he felt the pressure of the demon's Aura almost choking him. He felt as if the air was being forced out of him as if he was punched in the gut. Okeus walked towards him as he swapped forms. Ruby… Weiss… Blake and Yang in that order. As he mocked him but Connor found the power to stand back up.

" **Well… I suggest that you stay down or else they will suffer."** Connor stopped mid-way as he noticed that the War God pointed behind himself to see his spirits in a cage. Connor stopped dead in his tracks, he stared at each of them. Zeke has been slashed and cut multiple times on his arms and legs. His blood was stained on his suit as he sat in the cage with a tired but fierce expression. From the looks of it he was ill and needed help.

"Partner…" Connor used all his strength and ran to the cages after he heard Zeke's voice sounding sickly and near death. Connor ran over to the cage as he tried to rattle the bars to break it but to no avail as Okeus laughed at his efforts. "Forget about… me…"

"What do you mean?!" Connor stared at him but he already passed out from fatigue. Connor stared at the terrible state of his spirits. He stood up and charged at Okeus but the demon god knew it was time. " **Well now…Ratonhnhaké:ton, it is time for me to take over…"**

Okeus stabbed him with his hand as he began to sink into his body. Connor's eyes turned dark as the darkness consumed him. There was not even a struggle as Okeus entered his body. The whole mindscape changed, from green forest to a war torn battle field with weapons everywhere as the blue sky turned blood red.

" **Yes… this will do…"** Connor muttered but his eyes widened as the sky changed to purple as the battle field slowly turned to a forest that had life but it seemed it was on its last legs but the blade that were on the battle field turned into stalagmites and stalactites in the shape of blades.

" **NO! This is not supposed to happen! NO! NOOOO!"**

(The Den-3:00pm)

Connor's eyes shot open as he tried gasping for air as he was no longer on the roof but on the floor of the den. Kai was next to him as he was typing something on the computer. "Take it easy, Connor… you almost lost yourself there." He said to him without even looking at him. Connor looked around in shock as he saw colours and he could smell food. He stared at himself and noted that the bracer was different. Instead of the gunmetal black he had with his Spectre Suit it was now Gunmetal grey with a blue liquid inside it.

Connor gestured at Kai as Kai turned around and told him about the cure but Connor flinched slightly. If Kai had not placed that on him in time, Okeus would have his way with his body but he didn't the cure didn't not turn him back to normal it merely just neutralized the corruption. Meaning that if Connor was to give in to rage or any negative emotion, Okeus may take over.

"Your eyes changed… they're indigo, I need you to go to Beacon to meet Housecall and Fisher. They will explain to you or at least tell you what has been going on with your body and why we took you in for training." Kai said as he passed him a plate of chicken, Connor chomped down on it as he nodded but he wondered why would Kai bring up such a crucially topic now.

Connor shuffled to the ladder as he left. Kai winced in pain as soon as he was out of sight. " _He almost killed me…"_ Kai undid his chest plate to reveal a bruise across his chest.

(Flashback)

Connor lose all control as he began to trash the lab but Kai tackled him down and placed the bracer on him but the medicine did not take immediate effect. As Kai backhanded him in the face but Connor took it as he hit the monitors and stood up with no visible damage.

" **Dark Spirit Art: Oblivion's Reach!"** Connor raised his hand and shot a ray of Dark Aura. Kai stood up and he braced for the hit as he thought he could handle it but the moment it made contact he felt that the beam of energy was going to pierce through his body but his Explosion Guard protected him as Connor fell over as the medicine kicked in.

Kai fell over as he clutched the shot area of his chest. " _He… broke past the Aura Guard…. Ngh! The only one who could do that was Shay… just how strong is this demon?"_ Kai clawed his way to the computer and sat there for a while as he ate some painkillers. The physical pain subsided but he felt weak. He whipped out his Panda Scanner and used it on himself. " _ **Panda Scanner: 4100 A.P"**_ His eyes widened as he muttered "My normal Aura is 4500…" He stared at the fallen Assassin as he thought. " _This is not good… the dark arts are basically like seals for Aura. I need to tell Housecall…_ "

(Back to the present…)

Connor was already at Beacon; he could put a finger on it but he felt stronger as he just flash stepped into the medical building. He opened the window to one ward and jumped in. He noticed that in the bed was a similar blonde boy.

Connor felt a surge of pain in his head as a voice rung. _**"Kill…"**_ but Connor had a strong mind then that as he noticed that he was waking up. Connor tried to sneak pass him but Juane was already awake as Connor felt his Aura rise back to normal.

"Here to finish the job?" Juane said coldly as he rested his body on the bed, as he gripped his Armlet as he saw Connor approach him. He was ready to fight but Connor muttered "Do not tell them I was here…"

Juane gave a scoff. He was suddenly much more confident in his stance but Connor wondered why. He did feel Juane get stronger but his personality has shifted slightly to a much cockier version of himself.

"Give me a reason, why shouldn't I call Ruby? Come on, Kenway." Juane said with a dark smirk as he broke his arm out of the cast and flexed it. He reached for the scroll as Connor rushed over with inhuman speed and gripped his hand tightly.

"Don't you dare, Arc…" Connor growled as purple Aura flared from his body instead of the typically blue Aura. "I could always scream for the nurse if you want me to…" Juane smiled as his Aura flared a Neon Green. Connor sneered at him as he released his hand.

"Now give me a reason… you asshole…" Juane said darkly as he gestured to Connor, Ruby's contact number. His hand hovering above the call button, Connor was not afraid but he could not bear to see her. Not like this, not after the nightmares.

"Well now… those threats are very empty now aren't they?" Housecall came in as he shot the scroll effectively destroying it. Juane started at the doctor with a dark look as he asked "So… you're with him?" Housecall turned to him as he smiled with a sarcastic tone "Maybe… but if you want the facts. I'll fill you in so you can shut the fuck up and since you're holding on to a Piece of Eden, you are now involved in this as well."

Juane gripped his Armlet as Connor stared at it with great focus. Connor's stare gets colder and colder until his Aura began leaking slightly. Feeling threatened, Juane leaks the same amount as Connor. Both of them have clashed before and they were fairly even but they are both bloodthirsty, Connor was now in a fusion of his Dark Aura and Normal Aura the darkness gave him a certain level of bloodlust to his attitude and fighting style. Juane was given the bloodlust of the Armlet as he was slowly turning more like a Grimm.

"You two, stop it. You're going to bring some attention to this room if you don't chillax." Housecall said as Connor calmed down as so did Juane. "Purple! Go see Captain No leg. I'll stick with Puke Green…" Connor nodded as he vanished.

Housecall closed the blinds and locked the door as he sighed "So… now that we are alone. Tell me, where did that Armlet come from? I answer your question. You answer mine." Juane became more like his normal self as soon as Connor left the room. "I have no idea… I woke up and there it was."

Housecall merely nodded as Juane asked "Why the need for Connor? Why not anyone else?"

"Connor was raised and trained to kill like no one else can. He has taken lives of others, unlike all of you he knows the harsh reality of being a killer for the sake of justice and of course he is aware of the pieces." Housecall said as he dragged the chair to Juane's side and sat down and switched on the TV.

"Did you have a daydream or anything similar?"

"Yes… I was killed by an Ursa but that was after I used its powers that came from the Armlet…" Juane said as he stared at the bronze Armlet with a strange look as he could hear the eerie flute coming from it and it was followed by an Ursa growl.

"What is this Armlet?" Juane stares at the doctor see that he may know what it was. Housecall's face turned dark as he stared at the Armlet that was bronze in colour.

"Callisto's Armlet… the Armlet of the mother of the War God Kratos. The armlet… has the curse of the beast…, it allows one to draw power from the things you killed. It takes a part of their energy or soul and mixes it with your own. That's why you were able to use an Ursa's power, because you killed it. But in return, you change as a person become more like a mindless beast. Only the strong minded are able to use this."

Juane was petrified at the words mindless beast as he had a sudden headache and flashes of himself killing his team mates. With Nora and Ren smashed into the ground and Pyrrha standing there weakly against the wall. He raised his claw and stabbed it through her heart.

"NO! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Juane tried to forcibly remove the Armlet as negative energy began to fill the room to the brim as his Aura continued to spiral out of control. It was growing like wild fire due to his emotions. He was screaming like a mad man as the Ursa's Arm flashed out of the Armlet like a hose. Housecall blocked it as he used his Semblance and found a vital point and smacked Juane at the back of the neck.

He falls over but he calmed down to say the least. Housecall winced in pain as his leg was acting up after such a short channel of his Semblance " _Hypocritical Oath_ " (Bad joke) He sat down as he popped a pill into his mouth. " _I need someone to keep this idiot in check…"_

(In Fisher's Room-4:00pm)

Connor entered the room as a distasteful smell hit his nose. It smells like sweat and hot sex. He bared with the smell as he walked in to see Fisher and Choego both fully dressed but were huffing and puffing like they were animals in heat.

"Are you finished?" Connor asked in his usual stoic tone as Fisher blushed but he gestured Choego to leave as he planted a kiss on her lips. Connor had a ghost of a smile as he saw how sweet he was towards her. Choego left the room as Fisher's aura flared metallic green. He stared at Connor with a sadden look. "So the demon has taken a fusion form instead… why…?"

Connor showed him the bracer as Fisher noted the blue liquid, he sighed as he growled "No matter how far I run, they will still find me… my past but whoever gave this had great timing. If you didn't take this… let's just say… you'll **be dead where you stand…"**

Connor flinched at the energy he flared but it soon subsided as he fell back on to the bed. Fisher's Aura fluxed as he felt all his Auras Mach, Aegis and Technic all fluxing as he tried to control it.

"Ngh… listen, due to the medicine … you can control him from arising but since you two are fighting for the body… you have to use his abilities and not your animals… unless you want to harm them."

Connor stares at him under his hood with his eyes widening slightly. He remembered in his nightmare that Zeke, Ambrosia and Aveun were heavily injured, he hasn't spoken to them in quite some time. Has he caused them pain?

"How do you know this…" Fisher sighed as he tapped his bracer with a soft gaze. He laid back down on his bed and coughed a little.

"I am part of a celestial family after all, the Tiga family do have members with multiple spirits but the dominate are the user and the Darkness. If the two dominate souls fight… The weaker or less dominating souls, if their powers are drawn. They are forced to exert more power to the point where it harms them."

Connor noted that as he muttered "I am sorry…" Fisher gave him a stare as he asked one more thing.

"Connor… do your job and attend the White Fang meeting in one week. After that from what you've learn… come and tell us. Don't act on your own, you're on limited time." He said as he gestured to the bracer.

Connor grunted as he knows that after the medicine runs out his body my not hold out. He could bare seeing the faces of VAA and the girls if he were to fall into the clutches of the War God Okeus. He clenched his fist tightly as he gritted his teeth, Fisher sighed at him as he spoke once again.

"Go see them… it's been 4 months for you but it's only been 1 week for them since they saw you. Just don't get seen… ok?" Fisher laid back down as Connor said a thank you and left.

Connor was outside the tree of their room a few minutes after that. He could hear the voices of the girls as they complained about a board game. They sounded normal but he noticed the only one who wasn't talking. Ruby Rose. She looked much more depressed compared to the rest, she is the youngest of them and has not learn to control her emotions well.

Connor wanted to just jump into the window and give her a warm hug but he couldn't. He stared at her sad face with grief that struck his heart like a sharp blade. Her sliver eyes locked with the tree but Connor has mastered the art of stealth. Ruby felt a warm presences watching her.

"Guys… do you think… he'll ever come back?" Ruby sounding sad but hopeful as she felt the warm presence in the air. She gave her team mates a small stare but Blake spoke up with a soft but sharp tone.

"Ruby… we talked about this…" The Faunus stated as she sighed as she picked up the fake journal to see that it was blank as she threw it aside but there was a message that was dropped out of the Memory Card.

Connor stared at the Memory Card as well, it was from Housecall as the Card has his scroll ID. "Well that wasn't there yesterday or it was and we have bad memory! Am I right?" Connor chuckled softly but he saw Weiss place the card into her scroll.

" _Housecall… can you tell me about these nightmares…_ " Connor's eyes widened as he heard his own voice. This was the earlier they met up to discuss his loss of sense that he made after his Nightmare with Dark Weiss.

" _Well tell me about them since your Aura is corrupting… you idiot._ " Housecall retorted back with a sarcastic tone. Ruby and the girls said at the same time "Aura… corrupting?"

" _Well are you still able to kill that White Fang official at Warehouse 77 tonight and procced to the meeting in a week?_ " Connor replied " _Not in this state… I may not be able to_." Housecall nodded as he told him that the cure may be found in the Emerald forest. As Connor left the room. Housecall walked over to the hidden camera. " _You're welcome, Team RWBY nerds…_ "

"Warehouse 77…" Yang muttered as she remembered. "That's near Juniors! Guys we are going somewhere tonight…"

Connor quickly left the scene as he boarded an Airship as he opened his scroll and called Housecall but there was no answer. Connor growled as the Airship landed in Vale. He couldn't use Zeke's or Aveun's powers anymore at the risk of hurting them. He ran to Ray's shop as he ran in the kittens piled on him.

"Hello… little ones…" Connor greeted the small creatures as he picked them off him one by one. He heard a voice from the back room. "Velcome!" A lady with blonde hair walked out to greet Connor. "Is Ray here…" The lady set down the food for the kittens. "You're one of his work friends, no?" Connor nodded as he walked to the back room and descended down the ladder.

"Vhat a fine young man… very handsome… but of course my teddy bear is better~" She laughed for a moment as called for the kittens.

(The Den-5:00pm)

Connor went down to see Kai Wen again as he was just working on something that looked almost like a leg but Connor didn't question him, instead he wanted to report on Housecall's actions. Connor was about to rage but Kai Wen just stopped him. "Housecall told out didn't he and that's why you're here to tell me so that I can report it to Ozpin. Don't bother, it's happened in the past as well. Ozpin has his way with people and Housecall is just one of the many assholes you will have to deal with."

Connor was speechless as he just sighed in frustration and sat down on a chair. "May I stay here till the time of assassination?" He asked as Kai lifted his goggles up and nodded. Connor watched him build the leg like machine as he got bored he asked for a map of the Warehouse District and the Floor plan for Warehouse 77.

He studied it closely as he muttered. "If I manage to get in from the 3rd window… I must be able to jump to the scaffolding and on to one of the empty cargo crates and scout for my target…"

Kai Wen sat down for a while and pulled up a screen on the computer. " _Local Vale females are blocking the Warehouse District due to the Council's refusal to import Risoian Hair care products. Reports say that the contact with Riso has been cut off with no ambassador from the country outside of Remnant for the past year. This is Lisa Lavender with the 5:30 news, now we return to Team Four Star's Dragon Ball z- "_ Kai closed the tab as Connor shook his head.

"I will find a way and infiltrate the area…" Connor said as he went back to looking at the map but Kai Wen had an evil smirk donned on to his face. "Didn't Ronny and Fisher teach you how blend with disguises?"

Connor knew what he was talking about as he stared at him. "No… I refuse to wear a dress for the third time…" Kai Wen smirked as he spoke. "Well we have to wait then won't we? Can't execute it in the fastest way and you chose to wait because after he is done with the plans, he'll leave Vale…"

"FINE!" Connor marched off to Disguises Room in the Den as he pulled out some skin coloured tights, a blue dress, a pair of white Pumps, bra, stockings and pantyhose. While Kai brought the breast pads, make up, shaver, duct tape, corset, foam and wigs.

"Ok so we have 7 hours to do this, so let's get it on!"

So turning Connor into a girl has processes first was shaving.

Connor applied shaving cream to his legs and begun to shave them. As Kai Wen recorded a video while he was shaving. "That's right just keep shaving… pfft HAGAHA!" Kai Wen howled in laughter while Connor just scowled at him. After that he procced to shave his pits.

Second step was to turn his limbs slenderer. Kai Wen applied foundation to his arms to make feel more feminine. His muscles were now much slimmer in his arms after the arms, he painted his nails to a skin colour to add a much more natural feel.

Third step was changing his body type. Kai Wen passed him a roll of duct type. "Must we do this…" Connor groaned as he walked to the bathroom. Kai Wen sighed as he could hear the pain of him tucking his penis into the sockets. "AH!" His hissing could be heard as Kai Wen prepared the tights and stocking. "IF IT HURTS IT'S WORKING!" Kai shouted to him.

After he came out his sacred area was flat as Kai Wen passed him the skin coloured tights. Connor wore them as at this point there was no dignity anymore. Kai Wen looked at him and told him "Turn around… we have to stuff foam in the tights to give you that ass."

Connor felt the foam as Kai stuffed it in. Connor stared in the mirror as he muttered "I look ridiculous…" As he said that Kai passed him the underwear. Connor sighed as he wore them and Kai stuffed his bra after that was the stockings, corset and dress

As they placed him in the dress he looked like he had a body of a female and a head of a man as Kai Wen started to apply make up to his face. Mascara, Blush, lipstick, skin foundation after two hours. Connor stared at himself in the mirror.

He or now she was attractive. (A/N:I will now refer Connor as Courtney but the he will remain as he because that is how I want it to work)

He turned to Kai and spoke "Thank you… Kai- "But he realised that he still had a male voice which Kai passed him a pill as he swallowed it. "What was-…" Courtney screamed as his voice changed into such a feminine voice. "Nice… if you were actually a girl. I would bang you!" He laughed as Courtney blushed and shouted "That doesn't make me feel better!"

Courtney looked at the time and realised that she had spent too much time, it was 12:30am and the transaction will start at 2 am. He just wore running shoes with the dress as he told Kai Wen it was inefficient in fights. He was only allowed to carry a hand gun, hidden blades and a short sword but Kai stopped him and asked him to wear the Spectre Gear underneath the stockings where he spent other hour doing that.

He ran out on to the streets. As Kai Wen muttered with a smile "Dat Ass…" Kai wasn't gay but he appreciated a nice female butt even though it's a guy's

Courtney ran all the way to the Warehouse District, for him luckily the night was cool so he didn't sweat so much but as he walked down the street she could her men whistle at him. He blushed as a man he didn't get so much attention. Mostly because Kai Wen gave him a small breast size and cute features that made 'her' very desirable.

The girls who were on strike saw her and all the men whistle at him came to her and shouted at the men "Hey! Stop treating her like a piece of meat, you perverts!" Courtney smiled and muttered a "Thank you… those men made me very uncomfortable…" The girls smiled at him and said. "Peesh! I know right! Men these days! Are you here to join the strike?"

He nodded his head as he requested with 'her' cutest tone. "Can I patrol the Warehouse 77?" Even all the girls blushed went they heard the innocent voice of the young lady. " _These acting lessons from Fisher are working out somehow…"_ All the girls just nodded and asked for her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Con- Courtney Kenway…" 'She' almost slipped out her real name to them but the girls just brushed it off. "Girls! New member! Courtney the cute!" Courtney blushed as 'she' heard his new title as she walked off to Warehouse 77 and begun to scale the building.

He jumped in as she watched the White Fang members guard the building. As he lowered himself behind a crate. " _Without Zeke this will prove a far more difficult task to carry out…"_ As he saw a member walk past and he proceeded to stab the man in the back while covering his mouth as he muffled slightly before falling. Courtney sighed as watched the body fall as he dragged it into the shady corner near a bunch of boxes where she hid there and waited for another guard. As time passed on one guard spotted the recently dead guard as he checked on the body, he jumped down.

 _ **Shlinck!**_

He stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade. As he removed the blade from the neck and allowed blood to flow out as he removed the blade from the neck as he watched as the blood flow out as a sudden headache hits here and blood red Aura leaked out but the moment that happened the sound of the bracer injecting medicine. He sighed in relief.

As 2 am finally hit as Courtney was on the scaffolding. He could hear a voice that was familiar to him. As he finally got into view of the trade.

Ronny was there as he spoke. "Well I got you your prints… where's the money?" Cross looked at him as he snapped his fingers as a White Fang member gave two cases full of Lien. Ronny smirked as he also stared at the scaffolding that Connor was on. "Heh… well I'll tell Cinder that you sent your regards…" He took out his gun and shot the scaffolding as Connor fell right in front of them.

"Hey… listen, I don't want this to take it the wrong way, Courtney you got to go…" Ronny didn't give his real name out of the last bit of respect he had for Connor. "You're turning your back on us… on VAA and Remnant…" He said coldly with his still feminine voice.

"Who said that I was ever a part of them? Kenway, don't be foolish. VAA are a bunch of washed up warriors who can't let go of the past, I moved on. They can't be the best anymore, they're just a bunch of washed up warriors." Ronny said as Cross allowed them to talk because it seems he wants to make the alliance with the White Fang clear to 'her'.

"You want to know what's funny… I was the one that told Hickey about your trip to patch with Yang and she almost got raped didn't she? Oh and tell Fisher this, I am not sorry about telling Shay where he was during Bloody Rain…" He laughed as Connor stood up his rage was getting the better of him.

"You caused your own partner to cut his own leg off… and you do not feel any sorrow for that…?!" His voice started turning back to normal due to the sheer strain he his putting on his voice. He remembered the amount of people that fallen that day as Weiss and Robert flash in front of his eyes. He stood up and took off the dress to reveal the Spectre gear under it. Cross stared at him "SHE IS A GUY?!"

"Do you know the number of lives that were lost because Fisher was not there to help us… the number of innocents and Cipriani's that died that day?!" Connor was usually calm but now he wasn't the traitor was Ronny Fable all along but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Ronny shot a flashbang and vanished from sight. "See yeah loser…"

Connor rubbed his eyes as he saw he was surrounded by 50 White Fang members but his rage was getting the better of him. He screamed as the demonic energy blasted through the roof creating a hole. As he emerged from the Aura that covered him. He was in his Spectre gear but it was black and blood red.

" **Well… since you let me out till the next injection in 15 minutes, let's get this over with and make it as bloody as possible."** Connor smirked as he charged at the White Fang with his hidden blades out. He ran past two of them as slit their throats. The blood spilled and gushed out as the bodies dropped to the floor, it painted the floor crimson as he stared at the others.

Some members began to run but Connor appeared at the back door with a sick smile. " **Where do you think… you're going?"** He took out his dagger and infused his Aura with it to make a sword. " **Not a Tomahawk but it will suffice…"** The White Fang charged at him but Connor smirked as he could smell the fear in their hearts.

As the first member approached he side stepped and snapped his neck and chopped his head for extra measure. The blood spewed out of the neck as he grabbed the body and swung it like a rag doll to hit a few members. He swung so hard till the arm flew off the body.

He clicked his tongue and took out the Demonic Blade as swung it around. " **So who wants to break this in?** " He didn't even wait for an answer he just ran past all of them as he turned around. Their heads all just fell off. The Warehouse floor was now drenched in blood. He kept the sword and just said to the remaining 10 and Cross.

" **Using the blade bores me… you eleven… will die a most entertaining death."** He walked over to them as they tried to shoot him but he just caught the bullets. He walked over to the first member. He lifted his hand and pierced his chest. He fondled a bit and pulled out his heart. As the heart continued to beat with his veins connected to it. He squashed it like an orange. The screams of the man filled the air but he didn't care.

He yawned as he walked over to the remaining 9 members. He just lifted his hand and laughed as he blasted 7 of them with Oblivion's Reach as the dark energy subsided there was nothing of them left. One of them just shot himself in the head, Connor laughed manically as he walked to the last one.

"Please… I have a family… please… my son was just born a month ago, please spare me!" Connor stared at him. " **Do you honestly think… that I would give you the luxury of dying? No you are not worthy of death like the others. Having the odyssey to beg for mercy? As you have kill humans yourself? You will be stuck in purgatory in my soul…"** He stabbed him with the hidden blade while his body disintegrated as Cross could see him suck the Aura out of him as his body crumbled into dust.

After that Connor set his eyes to Cross as he tried to back away. "Wait please! We stole these because there is a plan to take over Vale! Please no! Take them back! No! NOOO! Please only the Risoian Templars have seen it!Cinder knows nothing!" But Connor stabbed him as the Warehouse went silent. As the bodies of headless White Fang and their blood spilt on the floor.

Connor saw the door smashed open as the silhouette of four girls. He locked eyes with them as one voice called out from the girl with the cape. "C-Connor?"

(Chapter 25: Run Always)

 **Answering reviews!**

 **GreyAsassin: Perhaps… but know that he had nightmares about them as to the point he fears them to an extent. Although they are not the same… he can't tell the differences due to the darkness's hallucinations. Like if you have a nightmare you would avoid it but I can see where you are coming from and please with Winter I will try to bring her in soon but because I do not want to ruin the story arc for Volume 2.5 I call it.**

 **shadows being: I hope you do because he has no faith in himself.**

 **EzioisPirate: I am so sorry that I made it so confusing, please come back once you feel better.**

 **Blazedragon94: Thank you again for the long review, of course you did X3, I mean the hints were strong XD. I am sorry about the S &M play as I needed a darker setting for that dream so I went to see what could I place in that would be mentally scarring and yes we killed and stabbed people here so there you go. It's M rating! Love you Blazey!**

 **Cipher96: Well somehow you tend to call things, Cipher? Are you a Wizard? :3**

 **gamelover41592: Thank you 3**

 **Well that's all for now and if anyone asks about Riso becoming very canon it my story because I am making it canon. It's a fanfic but Riso will be introduced sooner before I start Volume 3. Anyways if I am writing slow I am up to my head with project. I am sorry!**

 **See you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

(Chapter 25-Run Always)

Connor smirked at the sound of the female's voice. The blood stains on his hands from the people that he just killed. The air of the warehouse was still. It was filled with a rusty metallic smell of the blood. Connor stood there with an insane smile plastered on to his face. He slowly turned to them with his glowing red eyes locking on Ruby Rose.

(Moments ago…)

Ruby watched as Yang smashed the door down. They saw a scene as the door fell, the floors painted with blood and the smell of blood filled the air. Ruby felt like vomiting, she could not bear the sight of dead bodies and blood. She wanted to call out to the man at the centre of the room. She managed to croak out her words and call out to him. "C-Connor?!"

Connor turned around to face them once again. He breathed out a sigh of hot air as he pulled out his dagger that became a sword. The air around him dropped a few degrees as the girls stared at him in confusion and fear as the amount of malice was leaking out of his body was almost unbearable.

" **These girls…"** Okeus whispered to himself as he searched through Connor's memories and he flashed a dark smirk as he spoke. " **So these girls… are Team RWBY?** **Heh… weak…"**

Connor vanished and reappeared in front of Ruby, he stopped for a moment as he allowed the girls to choke and quiver with his heavy Aura presence. Ruby was struggling to breath as she held on to her throat like she couldn't breathe. " _I can't… breathe…"_ Ruby choked as she thought. Ruby, Weiss and Blake dropped to their knees as they struggled to take a breath of air. Blake could feel herself suffocating due to the thickness and sheer power of his Aura.

Connor was about to grab Ruby by the throat but he was punched in the face. As he felt a fist connect with his face, a shotgun shell flew out of Yang's Ember Celica. Connor didn't flinch but he turned to her with a dark glare.

Yang's breath was ragged as she tried to suck air in but failed to do so. She was the only one that managed to stand up but she was barely able to do so. She staggered back a little as Connor gripped her hand by the wrist. Yang's breathe stopped for a moment as she locked eyes with Connor to see that his eyes were cold and relentless.

Connor used Bear Might and swung her across the warehouse. Her body collided with the scaffolding. The sounded of heavy metal objects falling on top of Yang while she grunted in pain while her team mates where trying to catch their breath. The whole Warehouse was quiet after the scaffolding fell.

" _Yang… no…"_ Ruby thought as she saw Connor walking towards the scaffolding but she couldn't hold on forever, she was about to pass out any second now due to her irregular breathing rate. She could feel the embrace of darkness slowly clouding her senses.

Connor smiled darkly as he walked towards Yang to apply the finishing blow. As his walked over the blood painted floors. He was at least two meters away from the rubble as the pile shook Connor muttered " **What…"**

Yang suddenly blasted out of the rubble and sucker punched Connor across the jaw. Connor flew across the room as he slammed against the wall. " **Tch…"**

" _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton… this woman was not able to even cause me harm mere moments ago! Explain!"**_ Okeus roared to him but there was no response. Connor watched from his mindscape as he smiled when the hit had connected. Okeus huffed out went back out.

"Having fun, big guy?!" Yang shouted at the Assassin as Connor smiled and taunted her. " **Hmph… element of surprise… will not happen again."** Yang charged at him but he vanished and warped behind her. Yang barely turned her head before realising she was smacked down on to the floor. The sound of the concrete floor breaking rung through the warehouse.

Yang stood right back up with her fiery yellow Aura burning. She rushed forward much to Okeus surprise as he took a hit to the chest. " **Hrgh… she got stronger… again?!"** Okeus was done. He will not be made fun of by another fleshling. Frist, Fisher held him in a Limited Paramita Seal. Second, was Akage, who prevented Connor's nightmare fatigue. Third was Kai Wen who placed that accursed bracer on him and now Yang.

" **Enough games… I am killing you NOW!"** Connor or Okeus tighten their fists as their Aura was slowly leaking out of their body, Yang stared at him with a look of fear as she felt the floor begin to shake. " **RAHHHHHHHH!"**

A surge of purple energy blasted Yang back as she managed to regain her footing. She stared back at her team mates who were no longer struggling to breath but were staring at Connor or now Dark Connor. Weiss picked up her Rapier and charged at him in rage.

"You're not Connor! GET OUT OF HIM NOW!" She used her chains to bid him down but Okeus watched as the White chains surrounding him and gripped him but he smiled as she got closer. Connor whipped out his dagger at the last moment as he came closer.

 **STAB**

Dark Connor was smiling with glee as he watched her stomach bleed as his blade impaled her. Weiss coughed out blood as she couldn't even scream due to her stomach being stabbed. The girls stared as a split second pasted. Weiss looked up at Connor and touched his cheek. "I… I… want… my… C…Connor… back!" She spat blood out as her eyes watered with tears. She missed him, she knew it only had been a week since then but she missed him dearly. She wanted to spend time with him like they did in Mistral, where he would hold her hand on her request and get food that she loved. She wanted to sing with him as well… but most of all she just wanted to… care for him.

"… **heh… this body is mine… you fool. You think that because you requested it, THAT I WILL OBLIGE TO SUCH A RIDICULOUS REQUEST?!"** Dark Connor pulled the blade out of her and allowed her stomach to bleed out even more blood. He lifted her up by the throat and begun to squeeze the life out of her. Blake and Ruby just watched stunned by morbid fear and disgust. Ruby was shocked as she saw the wound, he blood turned her white dress, dark red. Blake was almost disgusted on how easily Connor stabbed Weiss and killed all the White Fang members. The air was already blood scented but now there was fresh blood in the air. A Blood of a Schnee.

" _ **MALANAHU AKVAR**_!"

From the roof of the warehouse, there was a hole that Connor made earlier. A man jumped down and tried to slice Connor in half with his Axe but as Connor stepped back a red flash punched his gut and grabbed Weiss and Yang. The red flash ran towards Ruby and Blake. "You two… ambulance! Far out of docks! We handle this!" Ray spoke as rushed back to Kai's side.

Ruby picked up Weiss and Blake did the same for Yang. As they left Ruby turned her head to see that the three warriors were about the start the fight. Ruby felt the blood of Weiss on her hand as she picked up the pace.

(Back to the fight)

"So… you Okeus? Nice to meet you… I guess? Kai said with a calm tone. Kai sighed as he pulled out his weapon and checked his timer. " _10 minutes till the next dose is available… I need to stall…"_ Ray knew what Kai was thinking after all he was his partner on duo missions. Ray sighed as he readied himself. "So Mister Demon God Guy! What are you going to do after you rule the world?" Kai smirked as Okeus laughed at him with a grin plastered on to his face.

" **Do you know, about underworld and how it works?"** Okeus asked. Kai and Ray just stared at him but Ray answered anyway. "It's a place where evil and corrupted souls go as I am told by the monks of the Tao Religion. The place where they cleanse their souls and join the journey of redemption for a new life." Ray spoke as he stared at the Demon while Kai spoke about his Religion "For me hell is where sinners who have broken the amendments and have given in to the 7 deadly sins…"

" **Both are right… to tell you the truth… there is not one hell but many… some seek redemption; others seek to find power from the demons themselves. Hell gets crowded… we demons try to conquer universes or worlds to make it our own hell to expand the space."** Okeus explained to them but Kai Wen and Ray just stood in shock. They never expected a demon to have such a noble yet evil cause because in order to make a world hell. Every living being had to turn into demons.

The War God stared at them and frowned. " **I am guessing… you're here to stop me?"** Ray stepped forward and smiled "Hell yeah! Well, I'll handle you myself. Because I know something about you, you body possessing monkey!" Okeus lifted head in confusion and asked with a chuckle almost insulting Ray but Ray just pointed at him as he allowed his Aura to flare. "The medicine, that Connor took has weakened your overall power hasn't it?!"

Okeus stepped back from the Deadzone User as he flinched slightly but Ray saw it and smirked, Kai just walked over to a box and sat down. After Ray had revealed Okeus' weakness, he begun to laugh as he gave Ray a glare. " **Do you think… that you still have the power to defeat me?"**

"Oh I don't think… I know." Ray powered up as his hair turned red and his weapons grew longer and sharper. His two weapons Envy and Desire were set for battle. Ray's Aura flew all over the place but he controlled it back down until his Aura only coated his body. Ray's expression changed completely as he readied his blades for battle. He was actually serious until he felt a bottle of water hit his head.

Kai gestured at his watch and Ray sighed as he powered down. " _7 minutes… I really want to see how much of his power carried over just with Connor's body but looks like Kai wants to stall… That's it!"_

Ray stared at Okeus as he looked at him with wonder. " **What is the matter fleshling? Scared?"** Ray chuckled it turned into a laugh as it echoes through the warehouse. "Scared? Me? Of you? Get good! Nah, I am just going to show you how much of a God I am. I am going to show you all my locks! I guarantee you'll be entertained and if you are! You'll leave that body for now!" Ray smiled as Kai raised a brow until he realized what he was doing.

Okeus was interested in Ray's powers as he was bragging about it. " **Fine, Fleshling… if you are able to impress me, I will leave for now…"**

"Trust me… you're going to love it. What you're seeing now is lock one…" Ray powered up once again his hair had red highlights with his Aura just barely making small gusts of wind. He charged up as he smiled "This is now lock two… see the highlights in my hair?" Ray gestured to his hair but Okeus just stood there but with an expressionless face. " _ **His Aura had just doubled!? How?! He was as strong as Ratonhnhaké:ton two minutes ago!"**_ Ray smirked as Kai took out a Panda Scanner. " _ **PANDA SCANNER: RAY KASHUNI: 7000 A.P." "CONNOR KENWAY: 10000 A.P."**_

Ray powered up again this time his hair had turned completely red as his body began to bulk a little. Okeus stared at him as he was shocked " _ **This Fleshling… he didn't double his energy but he had some sort power up as well… he is on even grounds with my compressed state…"**_

"Hey… this is lock 3, It used to be my maximum lock I could hit but you know me… Remnant's Best, always getting better…" Kai Wen's eyes widen as he heard Ray said that. He panned his eyes down to the scanner. " _ **RAY KASHUNI: 10100 A.P."**_ Kai watched Ray in shock as he talked about the fourth lock. " _Is not possible… he wasn't able to access that form so easily the last time but now he just went into lock 3 like it was a fucking cakewalk…"_

"AND THIS! IS MY FINAL LOCK BOYS!" Ray gripped his hands tightly as his Aura begun to trash out of control. He needed to induce all his rage into one final transformation. "AHHHH!" His Aura was slowly engulfing him while the whole of Warehouse District was having an Earthquake due to the feedback the Deadzone was giving out. Connor was in his mindscape and he could feel the sheer energy that was coming from Ray. As his Aura just kept rising.

" _ **RAY KASHUNI:10600 A.P. AND RAISING!"**_ Kai Wen was surprised as he watched his partner transcend to the next level. His screams could be heard all throughout the district and let's just say someone's wife was extremely turned on right now. In Ray's bedroom, moans of his wife could be heard.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Okeus stepped back as he watched a sudden burst of light fill the room. Ray stood there with his whole body dyed red or engulfed by red Aura. That is was so strong that it shrouded any type of light besides red from getting in. The room's temperature just gotten a lot warmer due to the Deadzone giving out heat.

"Sorry that took so long… but this is my final lock… number 4." Ray stood there with his whole body sparking as he sighed and turned to Kai "What's the Aura Points on this form?" Ray asked Kai with a cold voice as Kai set it to speaker mode. " _ **RAY KASHUNI: 11700 A.P**_ " Ray turned to Okeus and smirked. Okeus backed away slightly but he just looked at Ray with a dark expression.

"You heard that? 11700… "Ray gestured as his Aura dispersed but as the Aura shroud his body was still red. Okeus rushed at him with great speed but Ray just caught his fist before he collided. " **Deadzone Style: Final Ground…** " Ray whole body just blasted a surge of energy that threw Okeus back.

Okeus regained his footing, he sneered at Ray while his Aura was building back up. " **Dark Spirit Art: Oblivion's Reach!"** The dark energy was sent straight towards Ray but he stood there like it was nothing and raised his hand. " **Deadzone Style: Howling Echoes Defensive!** " Like how the normal Howling Echo nullifies people's movement, it can nullify Aura based attacks as well but even the Howling Echo was being pushed back by the sheer power of the Oblivion's Reach.

Ray couldn't nullify this attack; the movements were far beyond nullification. Ray struggled as he felt his body burning up. " _Fuck me… with a gay raccoon… my body. It's not trained to handle L4 with these kind of opponents yet!"_ Ray was being pushed back as he tried pulsing more energy into the current Howling Echoes but as he looks down at his arms his skin was slowly being charred but he continued to hold the defensive move.

Ray hissed and groaned in pain as his arms were burning. His breathing was hoarsely as the Deadzone drawbacks were far too harsh on his body. The air around him was so dry that his face was peeling.

Suddenly an explosion hit Okeus square in the face, Kai Wen pointed his weapon as the barrel smoked out. He stood there and gave a calm yet menacing look towards Okeus. "Puta! (Bitch!) You shouldn't have tried something you didn't prepare for!" He shouted at his partner with an aggressive tone. Ray dropped to his knees with his hand now charred black and his skin cracked. His Aura ceased back into his body as Kai Wen sighed and stared at the Scanner " **RAY KASHUNI:900 A.P.** "

" _Good he'll live… but now it's been 7 minutes and I heard the needle jab but… now the medicine needs time to get into his system…"_ Kai Wen thought as he turned his attention to Okeus, he charged at him with his weapon and tried to hack him down but Okeus nimbly dodged the first slash. Suddenly, mid slash Kai Wen dropped his weapon and did a barrage of punches on Okeus face.

"ORA!" Kai punched his gut and swung him to the wall. Okeus stood back up and prepared Oblivion's Reach but Kai threw a hand grenade at him which exploded on contact. "Do you honestly think, that I was like my boosted partner? I would never leave you to charge an attack freely…"

" **How… are you stronger then that man?! Your Aura is bound to be lower then that!"** Okeus shouted as he unsheathed Connor's hidden blades and gestured to Kai as he vomited blood on the floor. Kai lifted his Axe and smiled darkly. "War God, you have much to learn. You think Aura is everything? You fool! I may have a lower Aura Point compared to Ray but I have power and strength that he doesn't have and the durability of a Titanium wall almost being able to soak up at least 4000 g force worth of physical damage."

As he said that Connor's eyes turned a light shade of purple. "There we go…" Kai Wen watched as Connor fall to the floor as a thud could be heard as Connor came into contact with the floor. Kai Wen ruffled his hair as he picked Connor up. Upon closer inspection, Kai Wen realised something. " _His arms… they're broken? Connor… tch… I over did it._ "

Ray slowly stood up being careful not let anything come into contact of his arms which were burnt to a crisp. "Well… looks like he has to go back to the girls after all…" Ray said softly as he used the wall to support himself. He overlooked the bodies of the White Fang and sighed with a tired tone. "Let's book him a ward… before the Local Police arrive."

But Kai Wen didn't move from the spot instead he stood there like a statue. Ray tore off a part of his jogging pants and used it as bandages for his arm, he turned back to Kai who gave him a dark glare. "What's up?" He asked but Kai just placed Connor down for a moment and there was a moment of silence between the two members of VAA.

WHAM

Kai punched Ray across the face. As Ray spat blood, he fell to the floor with no arms able to support him. "Lock 4… you bastard…" Ray gave him a cold glare as well but knowing fully what was Kai referring to. "You promised us and her… no more Locks above 2…" Kai picked up Connor as he walked passed Ray.

"Heh… showing a little power won't hurt anyone, Kai." Ray chuckled but Kai just stopped in his tracks and sighed. "We lost Akage, Fisher and Ronny… I don't want to lose you too. You're like a family to me…" Ray's expression changed to a much more sorrowful expression as he tilted his head downwards as he stood up. He sighed at the events of VAA, Akage died by the hands of Shay being brutally crushed, Fisher was out of commission due to his leg injury that was caused by him cutting it off and Ronny the man that chose the other side for his greed.

Kai was the oldest member of the VAA and he has seen his fair share of dark times, he found happiness in a form of a girl named Bella. The incident was tragic. At his darkest times, when Bella died at the hands of Adam. Ray remembered the day that they met. It was a few years back on the outskirts of Vacuo.

 _(Flashback)_

Ray was about to leave Vacuo as the Red Cutlass were on the move once again, He waited for Fisher and Akage to get to the border but knowing them. They were going to be late, he sighed as he looked over the small village. It was peaceful, the wind was blowing softly against his locks of black hair. The sounds of crickets chirping at a slow rate. The sudden scent of blood had hit his nose. Ray didn't feel any sort of killing intent instead he felt a somewhat of a fading life energy.

"Hm?" He saw a shady shadow in the distances, he watched it fall over as Ray chose to ignore it until he heard a faint sound from the place where that thing has fallen. "P…lease… save… h…er…" Ray rushed over to him but as he reached there he noticed the mask on his face. " _White Fang?!_ " As he wanted to take a closer look the Faunus gripped his collar. "Please! Ov…er that cliff! Adam has her…" His breath was hoarsely and rough. His grip slowly loosens as he falls back down on to the untrimmed grass.

Ray stares at him with a dark glare. "White Fang should not be granted mercy…" He lifted his blade up and stabbed the Faunus in the chest but as the blade pierced the chest, he lifted the blade to see that the tip of Envy had been chipped off. "What?!"

"Pleas…e s…ave…" Ray clicked his tongue and ran towards the cliff. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust this White Fang trash. He pulled his sleeves up and jumped up the cliff and began to climb it. He fell the rocks above him crumble as he climbed to the side. Ray could hear sounds of a woman crying as a man shouted for her to stay down and be an obedient girl.

Ray gripped on to the edge of the cliff and jumped up. To only witness a female Dragon Faunus stripped bare and a slash wound across the chest. While there was a man on top of her in black robes.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting anyone to come here." Adam smiled as he kicked the body aside. A mere gesture like that made flinch a little but he stood his ground and stared at the man. "I found a White Fang, 7 kilometres to the north. I am assuming that you did that?" Ray said as he pulled his hair back but Adam didn't knowledge that he just straight up tried to slash Ray. Ray bounced back and smacked Adam's cheek.

"Tsk tsk tsk… all I wanted was some answers but I guess you clearly hate my guts." Ray wagged his finger as he smiled at Adam. "I know that, killing is wrong but White Fangs are an exception…" He rushed at Adam with his blades in hand while Adam blocked his attack with his own blade.

"Howling Echoes!" The blades extended to a katana length and charged at him with a glowing red blade. Adam proceeded to sheath his blade in and pull it back out with an almost similar glowing red. Their swords clashed as collision caused a major Aura blowback.

" _Tch… most people just get hit and immobilize right there…_ "He thought as he flew back and regained his footing. Adam slammed into a tree as he scoffed at him but he decided to flee as he was damaged by Kai earlier. Ray didn't bother to chase him as he smirked "Heh… boosted animal."

He walked over to the female as she was in a pool of blood. The scent of blood hit Ray's nose as he kneeled next to the body. "I'm sorry… if only I had trusted your friend sooner but sadly I have a little bit of a trust issue with Faunus…" He watched the lifeless body for a moment but there was a sudden twitch.

Ray sighed as he stared at her. Her face turned to him with a tearful expression, she muttered a few words while she coughed blood. "K…ill me… please…" Ray had a horrid look to his face as he kneeled next to her. "Relax… we'll get you some help, after that I'll bring you back to your friend."

"W…on't last… my innocents was taken… I am dying… just end me… Wenny… sent you? Give this to him…" She used the remaining strength and pulled a golden ring off her ring finger. She dropped it into his hand. As she pasted on from the world.

(End of flashback)

7 hours later…

Connor was now in Beacon's Medical Bay. Kai watched over him as now his name was in the records and Ozpin was now updated on where he is currently at. To make matters worse, Team RWBY were resting on the floor below them. Connor had his ribcage and arms smashed by Ray and Kai during the fight. The air was silent in the room as only the monotone sound of the machines beeping could be heard.

" _We can't bring him to the Aura Enhancer Tank… or else the people of the Medical Bay will see him and an announcement will be made…_ " Kai thought as he took out a vaporizer pen and took out a case of liquid. He picked out the brown bottle and stuck it in the pen. He placed it between his lips, he took a drag as he stared at Connor whose face was covered by a white cloth.

"You're… honestly more trouble then your worth kid… but knowing this, brings us closer to the White Fang." He blew smoke out of his mouth as he stared at the sun that was barely rising. He suddenly felt a person at the door. He turned around to meet with a sliver gaze.

Ruby Rose

"Miss Rose? How is Weiss? Is she alright?" Kai felt his palms were sweaty and his was quite nervous as when it came to Ruby. She maybe a slight klutz but when it came to her friends, she always knew how to ask the right questions. "She's better… I think… Mister Kai?" Kai turned to her with a stoned look. "Why… can you tell me? Why did he leave?" She walked to his side which was closer to Connor's bed but Kai was blocking the view with his body.

"Did you ever love something and you realise that the thing you loved was going to be in danger, you'll protect it with your life? He loved a couple of people and he wanted to protect them. He wanted them to be safe, he dragged himself into the flames of battle to sacrifice his safety for theirs…" Kai pulled out his scroll and pulled out the memory card for the videos and passed it to her.

Ruby shook her head and told him that she didn't understand. "That card is a recording of all his Journal entries, he told us a lot him but he didn't know I had a copy. Take it to the girls and have a listen. I think… you'll like it…" Ruby stared at the card as she took the card and ran out of the room.

"Thank god… sorry to let your journal entries out but…" He turned around as Ruby was standing there with a cookie in her hand. "His… journal…? Connor…" Kai pushed out her out of the room but she ran past him. "CONNOR! IT'S ME RUBY!"

Kai face palmed as he sighed. "Ruby… please leave, he can't hear you." But Ruby placed her hands on his chest. As she made contact she fainted. Kai rushed over to her and flushed out her Aura but her aura wasn't present. "Aura… no Soul Transfer! She's in Connor's mindscape?!"

(Connor's mindscape)

The ringing of blades filled the air as Ruby awoken. She saw the purple sky and stones that were shaped like swords. "W-where is this place?! It's… cold… and dark…" She shivered as the cold wind blew against her. Her cape swayed in the wind. She could hear a familiar battle cry as her eyes widen. "Connor!" She used her speed to follow the sound of his cry.

She reached the clearing as she was the hooded man fighting four others. One with a Rapier, one with a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe, one with gauntlets and the last one with a Scythe. She stared at the Scythe user and noticed that she was almost a mirror image of her.

Connor roared at them as he tried to hack them down. His stood there as he heard the taunting him. " **Come now… use your power… you have to if you wish to survive."** Dark Blake said as she charged at him at inhuman speed as she slashed him across the chest. Connor stood right back up and grabbed her leg. He swung her away but was blasted in the back with a shotgun shell. "Argh…"

Dark Yang walk up to him with an eye patch and a bandage on her head. " **Hey big guy… care to have an eye for an eye?"** She gripped Connor by the neck as he choked. Connor had been fighting them since Okeus took over. His body was not going to hold out much longer with the amount of punishment he had taken. As they were about to deal the finishing blow. Ruby chopped off Dark Ruby's head with Crescent Rose. She shocked the rest of the Dark RWBY members even Connor was shocked. "Stay away from my friend!" She spun the Scythe as she smashed the butt of the Scythe into Dark Weiss skull and followed up with a high kick to Dark Blake's head.

She watched as Dark Yang rush her but suddenly her movements slowed down. Ruby gracefully sidestepped and used her speed to get around her hooking the blade around Dark Yang's neck and pulled the sniper trigger.

From afar, Okeus was watching her. " **Soul Transfer? Well, Ratonhnhaké:ton… I didn't think you were that clever to sending a distress signal… but to get a Sliver Eyed Warrior? Surprising."**

"Well you're half right." A voice called out to the Demon War God. It was Akage as he stood behind him with a smirk. " **You?! You did this?! But you barely have any Aura to even do an Aura Transfer! Let alone a Full Soul Transfer!"**

Akage stepped aside as three figures emerged from the shadows. Zeke, Ambrosia and Aveun stepped forward.

"We're back… Okeus." Zeke said darkly as he channelled lighting into his hands. Zeke's expression darkened as he punched the Demon in the chest as he flinched slightly and jumped back. Okeus hissed at them as he stared back at the battlefield to witness something to his joy.

Connor was attacking Ruby. He smiled as he thought. " _ **Good… he can no longer tell the difference between the fakes and the real one. Now I shall depart or else… URK!"**_

Ambrosia punched him across the jaw as he felt the impact, he flew off the cliff. Zeke and Aveun watched him fall as both of them gave a smirk. "Time to put that combo to the test? Big bro?" Aveun asked to only have a nod as a reply. Aveun smiled gleefully as he jumped off and turned into a flaming bird. Zeke zipped down the cliff before Okeus could make contact with the ground. He channelled energy into his legs and jumped. Using the energy, he had channelled earlier he created a Thunderous Clap as Aveun took to the sky and plunged down towards Okeus.

Connor stopped for a moment as he stared at the blue lighting from a far while a Phoenix plunged down to collide with it but Connor knew those techniques. "Freedom Drive? Thunderous Clap?"

Zeke was about to collide with Okeus but he shouted the name of the combo. " **SPIRIT ART: THUNDEROUS-** "He stopped halfway as Aveun continued the name " **DRIVE!"**

Okeus felt the shocking and electrocuting pain of the Thunderous clap as he felt his body was stuck in a blender. While from the front he felt the scorching flames of Fire Freedom Dive, his whole body was weakened as he used the remaining of his Aura for a protective veil.

Okeus warped to the ground. As he stared at the 4 spirits. He sneered as he felt the strain on his body. " _ **I've wasted too much energy… on summoning fakes… I must back off for now… but not before… this!"**_ He raised his hand towards the area where Connor and Ruby were fighting. He summoned an Army of RWBY. At least 200, Connor stood up and stared at the real Ruby. "Ma..king more copies… of you… will not make me falter! AGH!" He charged at her but Ruby refused to fight him but in Connor's eyes she was one of them.

Connor saw the red on her dress but he looked up to her face. While Ruby was holding a concerned look but to him she held the same sadistic grin as the rest of the Fakes. He roared at her as he almost stabbed her with his hidden blade but barely missed by an inch.

"Connor! Please it's me! Ruby!" Connor sneered at her as he took out his Tomahawk and spoke. "You… are… not… you demon!" Suddenly a Dark Blake and Dark Yang grabbed Ruby by her arms. She struggled as Connor was only focused on finishing her. He approached closer as Ruby started to tear up. "PLEASE CONNOR! IT'S ME, YOUR FRIEND!" He raised his Tomahawk but he was punched by a fast punch. Connor dropped to the floor as Zeke caught him. "Partner… stand down. I got this… no we will handle this." Zeke took out his trench knife while Ambrosia and Aveun got to his side while Akage tended to Connor and he took Ruby with him.

Zeke watched as Akage ran off. He smirked and huffed out as he stared at his fellow spirits, Ambrosia just sighed and punched a Dark Yang in the face. "Are we ready? To try that full field wiper?" He sparked blue as the rest of them nodded. Zeke began to run circles around the Army of Darkness. It was causing sparks on the ground to rise up as it turned into a tornado of Thunder. The Army backed into the centre where Ambrosia was standing right in the middle.

Ambrosia jumped up and blasted an Air blast which was so strong the Dark Army was nailed to the floor. As she jumped out of the Thunder Tornado, she made the air inside the Tornado more conductive to Electricity. The clones were electrocuted and as they were about to escape the top.

"Spirit Art: Galaxy Fireball!" He threw a huge fireball down into the opening as it burned all the clones as the Tornado slowly calmed down.

"Phew!" Aveun said as he walked over to the other two as the sky slowly turned blue and the landscape back to lush green but Zeke didn't share the optimism of the two instead he was staring at the area where Okeus vanished. " _The only reason we won, was that he was worn out from creating fakes. If he was at full power, there was no way in hell we would have gotten that…"_ He tucked his hands into his pants pocket and walked to the rebuild Hut.

Ambrosia sighed at him as she told him from afar. "Come now, we have a small time of peace. Why not enjoy it? I'll make strawberry pie!" Zeke sighed as he lowered his head. Knowing all well that Okeus will be back but for now, helping Connor was his number one priority.

During the training in Temporal Falls, he saw the young Assassin's determination in his training. He trained day and night not allowing himself to back down. His drive was what Zeke respected about him and now as they become closer as Host and Spirit, the synergy was stronger then ever. He knew how he felt as he spent hours sulking about leaving team RWBY but Zeke and Ambrosia sat by his side during his weaker moments.

"Yeah… I would like that… BUT none of that breast milk pie!" Zeke screamed as Ambrosia chose to ignore his call and walked ahead while holding Aveun's hand. Zeke watched them as he smiled softly as he felt the lush green and the crispy breeze of the spring blew past him. " _I wish we could stay like this forever… I am no longer Zeke the lone wolf of the Wolf Tribe… I have people who I could almost… call a family."_

He ran to their side as he walked alongside them.

(The Spirit Hut)

Ruby was freaking out in the hut. As she was hovering over Akage much to his displeasure, he shifted uncomfortably to one side of the couch as Ruby continued to stare at him in awe. "Y-You're! Akagemolyc! The Unforgiving Cold! Sign! My Scythe!"

Akage gave a smile as he told her with his usual calming voice. "You know even if I sign it, you won't be able to bring that signature back into the real world. Sorry kid." Ruby's head drooped down as she shifted over to Zeke. "Whaddya doing?"

"Reading…" Zeke flipped the page of his book while taking a sip of his iced tea. Ruby tried to read what Zeke was reading but there were no pictures. She got bored in five seconds flat. She tried to distract Zeke from the book by making faces.

"Do you mind?"

"I am bored! Entertain me!" Ruby said while Ambrosia sighed as she pulled out her oven mittens and ruffled the child's head but Zeke closed the book and stood up. "You wanna have a good time? I heard you were fast but I doubt you can beat me." Zeke mocked her as Ruby puffed out her cheeks. "Can too! I'll beat you!"

"Zeke please, not now the pie is almost don… they left." Ambrosia sighed as she saw the door flung open. She walked back into the kitchen. "Akage if you don't mind helping me set the table." Akage got up and started setting the table.

(While with the two speed demons)

Zeke was ahead as he looked back at her and smirked "I am sorry did you say something about beating me?" Ruby was a least 10 metres behind but the gap was getting wider. The blue streak raced through Connor's mindscape with a red trail that had rose petals following behind.

" _I need to pick up the pace! I don't wanna lose!"_ Ruby's speed increased slightly as sliver line could be seen forming around her Aura veil. Zeke stared back as he was now running backward to mock her but instead saw her catching up. He turned back in front and dashed forward.

" _Right… Sliver eyed, since she is in soul form it's easier to tap into it but sadly kid this is where I go full throttle!"_ The streak of blue became a darker shade as Zeke left Ruby in the dust. Ruby watched as his speed increase to an almost inhuman speed.

As they reached the edge of the mindscape, Zeke watched from afar a red blur running as he stopped her. "Oof! Owie…"

"You have potential but you got to train more. Anyways let's get back, we're about 10 kilometres away from the hut."

Ruby nodded as she turned to Zeke and asked him. "Does Connor hate us?" Her tone being soft and depressed. Zeke turned his head as he smirked while walking forward.

"Him? He spent most of his time here because he missed you but he wouldn't say it. He trained with us while trying to get rid of the memories of your team. He treasures everyone that he has made friends with but he will never say such a light-hearted statement."

Ruby stares at the spirit as he kneeled down. "Upsie? I believe that is what you all it."

Ruby smiled as she hopped on but suddenly felt adrenaline build up in her body, her smile was replaced with an excited grin as she watched the sparks flicker off the ground. Zeke smirked cockily as he let out a sigh.

"Hang on, this is gonna get wild!"

He dashed off out of sight the moment he took off. Ruby could feel the wind brushing her hair and the G force pulling her skin of her face back. Ruby had never travelled this fast before, unlike using her semblance which was much slower compared to this, she felt a thrill of the speed being barely able to see anything.

Zeke could see the enjoyment on her face as he saw the hut as he stopped outside. As Ambrosia walked out and shook her head and walked back in. Zeke turned back to Ruby to see that her hair was windblown backwards. "Let's go inside, Ambrosia is making pie…" Zeke walked in as Ruby followed behind.

Soon after all 5 people in the house sat down for pie. Ruby finally dropped the question that she wanted to ask. "Um Miss Esen? How did I get here?" Ambrosia placed her spoon down as she patted the child's head lovingly. She noticed how nervous she was with a group of strangers but that head patting made Ruby feel a lot calmer.

"First, not Miss Esen. Call me Ambrosia or Mama Ambrosia!" She said with a warm smile but to Ruby went she said that she sudden saw a flash of Summer Rose in Ambrosia. She slowly stretched out her arms to Ambrosia thinking it was Summer. "Mommy?

Ambrosia could see that Ruby's soul state was fragile as she returned the hug. Zeke was frowning at this as he knew that people with weak soul states usually come from very scarring incidents which made their souls fragile.

Aveun could understand the issue but something did feel off but he kept quiet. Akage had recently became a Soul and he didn't understand the concept of Soul Durability yet but he was interested.

Ruby's image of Summer vanished as she looked up to see Ambrosia's warm motherly face. Ruby wanted to back away due to embarrassment but Ambrosia just held on to her. "There there… it's ok, everyone needs hugs from time to time…"

But as they were about to break away a knife was thrown in between them missing Ruby's face. "S…tay away… from them… you FAKE!"

Connor stood at the staircase with a dagger in hand as he stared Ruby down. To outsiders, Ruby was the normal Ruby but to Connor she was a dark Ruby who was taunting him. " **What's the matter? Can't attack me?"**

Connor vanished and reappeared in front of Ruby and tried to ram his hidden blade through her throat, Ambrosia pushed him back with a gust of air while Akage and Zeke restrained him. Connor struggled to escape their grip as he shouted like a mad man "Can't you see! She's a dark fake!"

Ruby backed away and hid behind Ambrosia but Connor was about to use their own powers against them. "ARGH! Release me!"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! She's real! Calm down!" Connor started at Ambrosia as he slowly observed Ruby closer. As the colour of red filled the cape. Connor's eyes widened as there was no more resistance in his arms. He dropped to his knees.

Ruby tried walking forward but Connor muttered I am sorry multiple times as he backed away from her as he still could see flashes of Dark Ruby. Ruby began to fade away as Connor's eyes widen. "Relax her time here is up…" Zeke said as he sneered at his host. "She will return to the world of the living. So don't worry…"

"Connor! Please come back! You promised!"

Connor shook his head as he stared at her. "I do not deserve to be with you… after what I've done, tell everyone especially Weiss, I am sorry!" But Zeke smiled as he spoke. "Who said you were staying in the mindscape? OUT YOU GO RATONHNHAKÉ:TON!"

(Connor's Ward)

Connor's eyes shot awake as he sat up to not only realise his arms were broken but so is one of his foot. Housecall was standing there as he placed the chart down and smirked "Welcome back, you wreck." Connor growled at him for leaking info to the girls but he was also somewhat thankful but then he realised that Ruby entered his mindscape and she exited a minute early.

"Where… is Ruby…?" Housecall smiled as he chuckled. "You really like them, huh? She left about 20 seconds ago to go get her team."

Connor broke the cast on his arms and foot but Housecall stunned him with his Semblance. "You are not going anywhere… these girls if they didn't find you last night… you would have died. They brought time for Kashuni and Wen to get to you in time. They are deserving to know."

As he said that he walked out and three girls entered. Connor turned away but he could feel the tension, between them. He couldn't care anymore, if they hated him and no longer want any part to do with him. They were free from the Assassin and Templar War.

Connor wanted to run. Like he always has, from home, from the Templars, from the Homestead to carry out missions and running away from the people that care about him. He was always running but this time someone or some people stopped him.

(Chapter 26- Reunited but For How Long?)

 _ **There we go!**_

 _ **Now on to the QNA**_

 _ **YoungIcarus332:  
That is a very good question! To be quite frank, the idea was basically me telling a friend Connor doesn't get enough love on this site so I made one myself. For Storyline wise, Arc 1 which was Chapter 1-10 was the opening now what gave me the idea of that Arc was actually Exoskeletal Machines therefore hence the Trailrunner. As for the Characters that were introduce as OCs that are relevant.**_

 _ **Fisher-Fisher was loosely based off Ultraman Zero's back story as for his Semblance it is like a form change like Zero's Luna Miracle and Strong Corona.**_

 _ **Ray-Ray was based off my friend who use to edit my stories but after I sacked his ass, I've been solo his Semblance is based off of Kamen rider Mach's Deadheat Form.**_

 _ **Kai Wen- Kai is based off of a friend of mine as well as for his abilities was based off explosions because my friend has an explosive fighting style.**_

 _ **Housecall-Based of House M.D.'s Gregory House as simple as that.**_

 _ **Ronny-Is based off a friend again, he is a sort of backstabby kinda guy so the rest is up to me and he as great aim hence the sharpshooting**_

 _ **Roger-Roger is based off La Vople as an info gatherer and a thief but he has a kind and very warm heart.**_

 _ **Momo- Based off Momo from Hunipop (Do not ask why I play that!)**_

 _ **For Arc two or the Animal Spirit Arc which was Chapter 10 to 13 was based off Shaman King Anime but with added things like lemons, For Blake's Lemon it was reverse rape, because I had a hard time thinking on how Connor would partaking in such a indecent activity so I went to watch porn and I had the idea. As for the spirits it was me thinking of a way to add a little bit more power into Connor's Animal powers by giving them an elemental feel. OCs introduced:**_

 _ **Zeke- Zeke was based off Jiro from Kamen Rider Kiva but his attitude was more of my own thinking as he would warm up to people over time.**_

 _ **Ambrosia-She was based off Toriel from Undertale but she has a much worse of a temper and has a little bit more dirty things.**_

 _ **Hans-Hans was an Oc by me his personality was based off Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Walter C Dornez**_

 _ **Choego – Choego was based off of a clinging girlfriend type of personality just to give my OCs a little love but she will play a big part later.**_

 _ **Chapter 14 to 20 were relationship building Arcs for each girl but most notable was Weiss. This was based off the game Castle Crashers but with a darker story line. OCs that were notable and thinks that I placed into:**_

 _ **Robert Hustler- Was my own character, that had a type of love to him a kind of fatherly love. Because Weiss felt ignored as a child so I had a character to cushion and make it for her.**_

 _ **Aveun-Was based off Ryutaro**_

 _ **Now lastly The Dark Arc, Chapter 21 to the Current Arc is based off Kamen rider Amazon but due to not spoiling anything I will not say a thing here!**_

 _ **GreyAsassin: We shall see!**_

 _ **Cipher96: Thank you for reviewing and no I had no seen Jojo's Bizarre Adventures till this review partically why this Chapter took so long was I was watching Jojo and now I can proudly say I just started Diamond is Unbreakable. I may use some of the Stands as a reference for the Risoian Arc (Spoilers!)**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: Blaze why no like being called Blazy!? Anyways, Ronny will be a traitor but no spoilers! Anyways trust me on the crossdressing I have seen many men who are jacked up and they still look more womanly with the dress and because Courtney is love. Female Connor *Shivers* Love you!**_

 _ **gamelover41592:Thanks for the Reviews!**_


	27. Chapter 27

(Chapter 26- Reunited but for How Long?)

Connor sat up right with arms back in cast. As the girls were staring him down as he avoided their gazes. He didn't want to see them, not like this. He gritted his teeth as clicked his tongue. Yang walked forward to him and turned his head. She stared him down as she shoved her right fist straight to his abdomen. As she retracted her fist, she followed up with a brutally left hook to the face. Connor coughed up blood as he sighed but that only made her angrier but before she could continue the assault, Ruby held her sister back.

"Sis! Please! He's not well!"

Yang shrugged her sister off and gave her a glare. "Sis… he's not a friend of ours anymore… didn't you see what he did to Weiss? He's a monster…" Connor sunk in his bed as he heard her words but he knew what he had done. "Let's go… I don't want to see his face." Yang stormed out of the room while Ruby tried to make her to come back but Blake just stood there.

"Are you satisfied? All the Faunus you killed… all the lives lost and for what?" Blake asked as Connor still didn't face her. Connor searched his belt and felt the blueprints in his pouch. "Answer me Kenway!" But Connor refused to face them he was too ashamed. He couldn't contain the beast within. He tried and failed and got lives and a friend hurt in the process.

She gripped his face and turned it much to his scowling look but Blake saw the look in his eyes. Regret, sadness and despair. He was not only regretful but he had a dark look bestowed upon his face. Connor tried to move her hand away but ended up breaking the cast. As Connor managed to move her hand away, Blake noticed the wounds on his arms.

" _Cuts? The cuts are inwards to outwards… self-caused. He's been cutting himself?!"_

Connor noticed her stare as he didn't even try to cover the cuts he just laid back like a lifeless doll. Blake backed away slightly as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Connor has a sudden pain in his head as he stared at Blake. " **Connor~ I am so glad your back… time for you to go back into the darkness~"** In Blake's place was a dark Blake as Connor's breathing begun to seem irregular, Blake tried to come closer but she was amount of negative energy from him.

Kai slammed the door open. "Blake… I need you out! He can't handle any of your presence now, he's still recovering! OUT!" Blake was pushed out of the room as the door shuts in front of her face. She places her ear on to the door and heard Kai Wen. "Connor! Stop they're the real ones! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Real ones?" Blake whispered to herself but to only realise that Housecall was behind her. He stared at the girl as he walked in front of her and gestured to follow her. She followed the doctor to the lower floor and walked into Weiss's Ward. Yang and Ruby were sitting on the opposite sides of the room, most likely because of an argument.

"Well now the cat's out of the bag, I guess I could tell you why we took Connor away." The three girls suddenly shot a glare at him. As he said that Kai Wen and Fisher entered the room with Kai pushing Fisher on his wheelchair.

"You guys were the people that made him leave?" Ruby asked with a slightly but Fisher spoke up as he sighed "He was a candidate that had the training of an Assassin, not to mention a vast range of abilities and he knows about the oncoming threat if the White Fang or the Templars get their hands on the Pieces of Eden."

"That doesn't mean you can just use him like that! He isn't a tool!" Blake shot back at them but Kai Wen shook his head. "No, he is an ally. We don't use him, he told us frankly that he wanted to take down the White Fang and the Templars within it. Without our help, because he didn't want us to meddle with his affairs."

"But that still doesn't explain all the things he's done to us and Weiss!" Yang shouted at them hoping that she was right and to show that she had lost all trust in Connor and wanted to vent her anger but Housecall pulled up a chart and threw it at Yang.

"Look at the charts, the one on the right is yours and the one on the left is his." Yang growled at the doctor as she read the charts. She noticed her chart had a singular Aura colour but had a slight afterglow of gold. She swapped the charts to Connor's there were 6 colours in the body. The two dominant colours being Crimson Red and Liberty Blue. The other colours were Electric Blue, Forest Green, Marigold Yellow and Icey Blue.

"What the shit? six colours? Isn't the colour of a person's Aura supposed to only have one colour?" Yang asked dropping her anger with a confused expression. Housecall clapped sarcastically as he told her. "Very good! We know she isn't sleeping in class but do you know what it means?"

"When a person as more than one Aura colour there are other mediums manifesting in his body." Blake stated as she stared at the chart from over Yang's shoulder but she knew that in legend only 4 souls were able to manifest in a host. She was about to state her question but Fisher answered before her.

"Because two of the souls are separated entities, the ice blue and crimson red. In theory, Connor only has four souls. His own and his spirit animals. The other two, one was attached to Connor as he came into this world, from what he has told me. Due to his ability to host three spirits, during Juno's portal from his world and ours. Okeus saw an opportunity during Connor's pathing in the abstract plain and attached himself but remained dormant till Connor needed him."

Blake asked with very confused look. "How do you know this?" But Fisher just smiled as he told her that, that story would have to be told another day. "As for the other soul, I placed it in him as a safe guard to make sure Okeus doesn't try anything funny."

Yang stood up and stopped all of them from talking. "Stop! I don't understand a thing! Who is Okeus!? What souls?! Get to the fucking point!" Kai stared her down with a condescending look donned on to his face. He was ashamed that this girl was unable to understand Connor's current situation.

But Fisher chose to ignore her as usual and faced Blake. "I placed the Winter Guardian's powers with in him with Akage's soul, so that if anything goes sideways he'll fix it." Blake knew what was going on but Yang just lost it and tried to punch Kai in the face but he caught it.

"You fool! Listen, you are also to blame!" Yang's expression softened as she lowered her fist. "Sadly Okeus managed to get into Connor's Mindscape and made him go slightly insane. According to Housecall's report, he couldn't smell anything. He could only feel stiff air on his skin no sensation. His visions were in grey with no colour and could only hear white noise."

"What about his nightmares?" Ruby asked remembering the recording Housecall had sent. Fisher sighed with a hollow look to his face as she mentioned nightmares. He gestured to Housecall to finish the analysis.

"His first nightmare, being raped and murdered by Ruby Rose. Second nightmare, Slavery and execution of loved ones by Weiss Schnee. Third nightmare, brutally murdered Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long with both of their voices haunting him every night. Followed by hallucinations of Team RWBY that ask him to perform acts like self-harm. Unlike the white noises, the hallucinations are clear and visible to him. "

Yang stared at him and laughed as she smirked at him. "Those were his nightmares? What a pussy. Hallucinations? What a stupid excuse!" Everyone just stared at her but didn't say a word until Housecall smirked. "You heard that? Connor?" Everyone else looked at Housecall even Fisher and Kai.

Housecall pulled up a mic from his shirt. "He's been listening to every word and I think that just seal his fate with you four, since all of you hate him that much. I think it's safe to say he'll do the same."

Fisher growled at Housecall as he stated "You don't want him to recover don't you? You actually want to see him straight up lose it don't you?" Housecall nodded as he switched on the TV in the room. It was Juane and Cardin in the battle arena. "I scheduled a little pay per view for us, I told Cardin he can get an A in my class if he beats Juane."

Kai Wen didn't budge he just watched but Fisher wanted to wheel out of the room and stopped the match. "Housecall! Your jokes aren't funny! Cardin may die!"

The three girls stared at him while Housecall smirked "Don't worry, Connor's there for insurances that I get good results."

Kai asked calmly. "He was bedridden just an hour ago, with his arms rendered broken." But Housecall just smiled. "Nah… he was but who said they were broken? His arms felt broken but they weren't frankly I wanted to test his healing abilities because Okeus raw Aura is still within him."

Kai Wen faced palmed as he just realised that his arms were broken but due to Okeus' after charge his Energy remained in Connor and healed him over night but Kai Wen really wanted to see how did Juane use his Armlet.

(Beacon Training Arena for third Years)

Juane stood there with his sword and shield but he was smiling while Cardin was laughing at him. "Hey Juaney Boy! Ready to lose?" But as the bell rang Juane's attitude just went from smiling to a menacing glare. "It's time for payback…" He rushed at Cardin. Cardin excepted him to use the sword and blocked the sword but Juane bashed him with the edge of the shield. "What's the matter Winchester? Don't feel like picking on me anymore?" He taunted him with a serious voice but Cardin just picked up his mace and charged at him. "Heh…"

Juane grabbed the grip of the mace and disarmed him and a smacked him with it. Juane's eyes glowed green as he threw the mace up in the air as it landed in front of Cardin.

Cardin readjusted his arm thinking that he made a big mistake till Juane was able to see it. Juane slowly walked towards Cardin but instead of backing off Cardin smirked "Oh! Thinking you're a boss now! After only hitting me once?! Only pussies hide behind shields!" Hearing this Juane placed his sword down. "I'll fight you… with just my shield."

Cardin howled loudly as he charged at Juane but ducked under his attack a bashed him with his shield. Cardin stumbles back as Juane kicks him to the ground. " _ **Ursa Arm…**_ " The green Aura surrounded Juane's arm as he charged at Cardin tossing him his shield. Cardin grabbed it out of reflex and was greeted with Juane using the Ursa Arm to punch him. The shield covered him from the blow but now Juane was pinning him against the wall with the shield choking the life out of Cardin

"Doesn't feel good when the shoe is on the other foot, isn't it!" He pushed the shield further in crushing Cardin's windpipe. Cardin had already passed out due to lack of air but if Juane was going to continue this course of action, Cardin will die.

(With the squad.)

"We have to stop him! He's gonna die!" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed to the door but was stopped by Fisher as he smirked darkly. "Wait… he is on his way."

"How did the weakest boy in class just smash Cardin like a house of cards?!" Yang exclaimed as she stared at the older men but they just sighed until a man with a Black and Blue Spectre Suit came into the frame.

(Back at the Arena)

Juane felt a powerful Aura behind him and he knew who it was. "Connor? It's good to see you." Juane said with a slight malice in his voice but also with a hint of excitement. "To you as well, how has you Armlet progressed?"

Juane smiled at him as he picked up his sword. "Care to spar with me? To gauge that?" Connor only stared at him blankly as he nodded from under his hood. He whipped out his Tomahawk and hidden blade. Juane stretched his arms as he took out a coin from his pocket and threw it high in the air.

As the coin touch the floor. Both of them charged at each other. Juane gripped the Armlet as his Aura flared up but his Aura was green with a red hue. " **Taijitu Flex!** " As Connor swung his Tomahawk Juane just bent backwards to the floor and back flipped to a safe position.

Juane stared at himself with a confused look. As he was able to bend his body in absurd positions with ease and as he was charging he felt his movements were almost like a slithering snake. He finally realised what the Taijitu gave him. Extreme Flexibility and Dexterity.

He charged at Connor once more but Connor's eyes turned dark blue. As he stood there very focused look. Juane came at him as he slashed his sword but Connor dodged as he felt Juane's leg hooked around his own. Connor tripped but reacted quickly and used his other leg to kick Juane square in the face.

"TUK!" Juane was blown back as he landed on the floor. He stood back up moments later. To only see Connor looming over him but Juane reacted brashly as he stated " **URSA ARM**!" He felt his strength tripled as he jumped at Connor with his Aura made Ursa arm.

Connor saw this jump as he lifted both his arms and blocked the hit with ease. Connor was not struggling but he remembered last time he was. He did feel stronger after Okeus had taken over but he didn't feel any different in terms of personality.

Juane felt his strength quadrupled as he had the emotion of winning. The more negative or positive emotions that he felt made him stronger. He used his free hand to slash Connor with his sword. Connor was ready to take the impact but as the sword touched him. Juane received an electrifying shock and just like that his Aura dropped to the red zone as the Arm dispersed into the air.

Juane sighed as he stood back up. "Good fight… you've gotten stronger, geez man after what Housecall told me. Got to respect yeah!"

Connor let out a breath of relief as he nodded. "To you as well." Juane smirked as he walked over to him and asked him "Hey I know you ain't staying long so how's about you and I get some breakfast before you run off?" Connor felt slightly uncomfortable with how Juane was acting all nice because he was at his neck the last time he was with him.

"You are awfully calm considering you dislike my attitude towards the girls."

Juane sighed as he turned to him. "Yeah… I am mad about what you did to Weiss but I know it wasn't you. It was that dark spirit wasn't it? After they told me everything about the Aura corruption and your problem, I promised myself I wouldn't give you any problems that will add to your burden."

Connor was slightly taken aback by this mature and honest response. "I greatly appreciate it, Juane." It was early. Classes had not begun but the breakfast lady begins serving as early as five for the teachers and students who wish to get a bite to eat.

(Mess Hall-5:30 am)

Both of them sat down as Connor just begin to eat. Juane stared at his slightly grim expression. Being the guy that he is, he asked anyway. "You alright?" Connor looked up at him as he nodded to show that he was fine. He didn't want him to know about his feelings towards the girls now. He didn't know what to feel.

He finished his food as he cleared up. As he received a text on his scroll. He picked it up and read the message " _My office, 1 hour_ " He gave Juane a nodded as a goodbye. He walked around the school as he made sure no one had seen him.

He made it to the tower but he sensed something and he knew who it was. "Belladonna, reveal yourself." Blake came out of the tree as she stood behind him. "Belladonna huh? Back to surnames. Connor… could you at least tell m- "

"No. I have told you as much as I wished to, there is no reason for you to interfere now. For I am no longer your team mate or a friend. As what Yang said. I am a beast; I do not wish to harm you in anyway."

"You're already hurting me by leaving." Connor turned to face her with a slightly confused tone. "I have not harmed you in anyway… do not spout lies." Blake walked up to him with the flame in her eyes but Connor reacted differently as he saw a flash of Dark Blake in her. He took out his Tomahawk and wanted to chop her but he felt his hands stopped moving.

" _ **Sorry partner… you need this…"**_

She tipped toed to his face and kissed him. Connor wanted to back away but he couldn't feel his legs. " _Zeke! Unhand me! Please!"_ Connor felt her tongue invading his mouth has he could feel the sensation of the kiss. Connor felt his Aura intertwining with hers. Blake's eyes widen as she felt her body went numb.

"AH! Ergh…" Connor ran to her as he tried to think what had happened. " _ **My job here is done, Ambrosia! Got cake!?"**_ Connor scowled at Akage as he didn't know what he did to Blake but the moment Blake stared at him. She jumped into his arms. "I… I… am so… sorry. So cold… cold… so very cold… h…how did you… bear that? The nightmares… so real…" Connor eyes widen as he dropped her and gunned it towards the Tower.

" _Akage… he managed to implant my memories on Blake through mouth to mouth contact…"_ Connor saw that Yang was in front of him. "Connor… seeing Ozpin are we?" Connor tried to walk past her but she blocked the way. "Nightmares huh? Pretty scary stuff…"

Connor twitched his hand as in flickered with electricity but Yang just stepped aside. "I trust you enough to know that wasn't you… but I still want to hate you but I can't…" He entered the elevator as he watches Yang run towards Blake. He reached Ozpin's floor as he exited the elevator as he watched as both Ironwood and Ozpin placed their cups down on the table. Connor brisk walked towards them as he took out the stole blueprints and handed it to Ironwood.

"Thank you Mister Kenway. The Atlas Military thanks you." Connor nodded as Ironwood left the room. Ozpin and him stood in silences as Ozpin finally spoke up. "Connor I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you…"

Connor sighed as he sat down on the chair as he watches Ozpin pour tea for him. He handed him the mug as Connor just gestured it to be placed on his table. "Have you heard the news? The meeting was moved till the next two weeks, due to your actions."

Connor merely nodded at this as he watched Ozpin turned to him. "I still cannot let your actions go unpunished, you did harm my students after all." Connor nodded in an understanding manner. "I want you to tend to the girls as I think that they want you around."

"I refuse…" Connor said stoically as he stood up and walked to the lift but Ozpin smirked as he used Headmaster Authority. "That was not a request, it was an order." Connor turned to him as he scowled but he walked off and the people waiting for him at the lift were RBY. Connor stopped there as he turned back to Ozpin to see Fisher, Housecall and Kai smirking.

"Before you say anything. Hell yeah, we planned it all along." Housecall smirked as he spun his cane around. Everyone in the room was having a somewhat similar facial expression. Also known as the eat shit grin. Connor sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Aveun? If I was to jump down and fly into Vale, would you allow me to do so?"_

" _ **Nope!"**_ He shouted in his thoughts as he placed his comic down. " _Where did you get the book from?"_ Connor asked the eagle but he was wearing headphones.

Connor sighed as he noted that ever since he came to this world it was no longer. Finding Templars and training recruits, sure he had contacts in the past like Dobby Carter, Mason Weems, Aveline De Grandpré, Stephane Chapheau and many more but none of them have come close to the malice nature of Hans or the seductive nature of Slyvette or the eccentric nature of Roger or the strength of Kai and Jinko or the insane and underhanded Housecall and Fisher.

Connor just growled at them and stated. "I am going to Weiss…" He left the room as he pushed past the girls. Yang looked slightly confused as she stared at the older men. "Is he mad?" But Ozpin and the elders burst into laughter. "Please! Did you not see the glow in his eyes?!" Fisher said with a smile. "He is actually happy to be back but he will be a little cold at first." Ozpin said with a happier tone.

"But why?" Ruby sighed as she stared at the elders annoyingly pouting her cheeks. " _These old men… are weird!_ "Housecall snorted as he took out his scroll. " _Hey Connor? I am sorry to ask but do you miss team RWBY?"_ The recording spoke out.

" _Yes… I do, I miss them quite dearly…"_ They all can hear the sadness in his voice. Like he was holding back tears but he wasn't. " _Really now tell us what do you miss about each girl? So that you can take them as a memory._ "

" _Yang was a kindest amongst the group… she reminded me much of my mother… although she was slightly overreacted with all her hugs… when she did hug me. I felt protected, she may not be the smartest of them but she knew how to keep people safe and smiling… with her bad puns as she calls it…"_

Yang clenched her fist as she heard the recording. She wasn't crying but was extremely touched by his words although to others it may not have been much, she felt so much emotions were placed in his words like they came from his heart.

" _Blake… she was the calmest individual, my mentor Achilles was the same as well… much like him, she was a person who gave up on something and ran away from it. I do not fault them for… I wished I didn't… I have regretted the things I said to my mentor, after he was kind to me for providing me shelter and training… I never had a chance to say thank you before he passed…, both of them had a rough past due to their appearance… but that was no excuse, both individuals are kind in their own right…"_

Blake smiled softly as she blushed slightly. While the rest of them smiled, she was actually surprised that Connor respected her almost on the same terms on his master.

"I am skipping Weiss's part cause she's not here, deal with it." Housecall said as he turned the tape but his scroll read low battery. "Well shit… I forgot to charge it."

(Heaven)

Weiss woke up on a grassy green field. She shot up as she surveyed her surroundings, it was grassy and green filled with nature. The air was fresh unlike the city air which was musty and hazy.

"I see you have taken a liking to our home, Miss Schnee?" A familiar voice was heard as her eyes widened. She knew that voice, it was feint but it was him. She turned around as she was right. "Haytham?!" She ran to him and gave him a graceful bow. "Hello Schnee. I trust you've been well?"

Weiss sighed as she told him about the events that transpired a few hours ago. Haytham wasn't shocked nor surprised. He was merely saddened that his son was unable to even stop a Demon from hurting his lover.

"I-I'm I dead?" She stuttered slightly but Haytham smiled as he ruffles her hair lovingly. "No you are not. Technically, your body is recovering and your soul was sent here to prevent further harm. After all, being pierced by a Spirit Blade is no laughing matter."

Haytham gestured her to follow him as she complied, along the way she could see Haytham's expression was light-hearted and soft. It wasn't like the first time she saw him in the memory. Cold and hardened by the harsh reality. She looked forward as she saw this huge mansion not as huge as the Schnee house but she was still taken aback by its size.

She could see a woman and a man at the doorstep, watching them. As they drew closer there were whispers from the young lady to the old man. Weiss tried to identify who was the older man as he seemed oddly familiar.

"Haytham… tell us, you told us that a friend was coming by as you brought a girl?" The lady said with a slightly sour tone but the older man just patted her back. "Come now, Ziio. Do not be rude to her, she has met your son."

"Achilles?!" Weiss exclaimed as she inspected him. "You're… so young!" Achilles chuckled as she patted her shoulder. "Ah you youth, do know how to make an old man like me feel young. Come in, we were about to have dinner…"

As Weiss entered the house she felt right at home. This home had warmth and a very cozy vibe to it. It was as if she was here, all her troubles would melt away. Achilles smiled as he walked to his desk and sat down. Weiss sat down next to him as she sunk in the comfortable chair. "Mister Davenport?"

"Child, please. No need for formalities, call me Achilles." Weiss felt a little strange as she was always thought to treat elders with the utmost respect but Achilles just not one for formalities. "Is Connor… going to be normal again?" She asked with a slight concern in her tone. Achilles sighed as he watched Ziio walk in with a tray of tea while Haytham held a tray of biscuits.

"Thank you, Madam Kenway…" Weiss accepted the teacup while Ziio just smiled at her politely. "Since you will be here till your soul recovers which will be tomorrow at sunrise, I am guessing we should get to know each other."

"Um… Hello! I am Weiss Schnee, second in command for Team RWBY! I like to read, sing and dance!" Weiss was nervous as this was the first time meeting Connor's mom. Ziio stared at her for a moment. She reached her hand to her skirt and pulled it up and inspected her butt. Once she has done that she fondled her chest and had an unamused face.

"Your hips are not good for bearing children, too narrow. Your breasts are too small; you will be unable to provide milk for your child. Haytham, I stand by my decision that our son marries Yang."

Weiss turned red as she looked at Haytham for a comeback as he did. "You and your tribe ways, can't you see. That this girl has the mannerisms and regal characteristics compared that big breasted woman could never have." Haytham gave Weiss a smirk as she smiled back at him.

"Yes me and my tribe ways! If you like small breasted women, why don't you go find one?!" Haytham was smiling as he thought of a comeback. "And here is why, I married you." Weiss flinched a little as she felt a third degree burn that Haytham just said. "Well at least I don't have a small penis with a big ego!"

"At least when I wake up I don't prance naked in our room like it's a bloody routine!"

Weiss was not only getting extreme amounts of awkwardness but also extreme insecurity about her body. Because from the last body check-up, Ruby had already surpassed her in bust and waist ratio but Achilles was enjoying another episode of 'Husband versus Wife'

As both of them settled down, Ziio asked straight. "Have you and my son had sex yet?"

"PFFFTTTTTTT!" The two men did a spit take with their tea while Weiss choked on hers. Haytham coughed as he stared at his wife. "Ziio! Some decency would be nice!" Achilles was coughing as Weiss patted his back. "Thank you dear, Ziio. I know you are concerned with your son but I assure you Connor has not laid hands on her yet."

"Proves my point, Yang has had sex with my son. She is able to court my son into bed."

"With a help of a wolf spirit. I do not count that as making love. Forcefully, pushing herself on to Connor. "

"Enough you two! You have been arguing since she came here, we have a guest and both of you need act like grown-ups and welcome our guest." Achilles tapped his cane on the floor although he doesn't use it since he was younger now. But both of the adults turned to him. "And who would you choose?" Both of the adults asked him.

"Blake"

And the whole new argument started from that. But soon the argument died down. They all sat down for dinner. Dinner was nice but Weiss was being watched by Ziio every time she moved, " _I am starting to think that Madam Kenway doesn't like me very much…"_ Weiss thought as she shot a gaze at Ziio but Ziio gestured her to go out back after dinner.

(After dinner)

The sun had gone down a few hours ago as stars filled the unpolluted skies. Weiss was stuffed as she watched the stars on the stump. "Weiss? Come we have no time to waste." Ziio was walking down a dirt path she stopped to look at Weiss for a moment as Weiss started walking. As she got to her side she gave a quick nod and continued down the dirt path.

"Madam Kenway? Do you dislike me for my personality and stature?" But suddenly she froze and began to have such a hearty laugh as she gripped her head and ruffled it.

"Child, you are strange. If I was to stick to my tribal ways, my son would have never been born! No Weiss, I use to dislike your high strung attitude of yours but then I witnessed Bloody Rain as Haytham rushed down to give you words of encouragement and call me Ziio or mother if you are set on courting my son."

Weiss was confused beyond levels of understanding. She was hating on her stature earlier but she didn't? What was the point to that argument?

"I just wanted my husband to show a little bit of flare as all. Do not take it to heart, after all I only warmed up to you because of a resident of this part of heaven. He kept bragging on how you were going to ride my son like a horse and claim him with your regal stature but it seems some of it was hot air was it not?"

But who? Who could have said such a thing? That she was such a lustful young girl that had a regal stature. Weiss wanted to asked Ziio but she refused to answer her. Instead she kept smiling, she walked to the end of the dirt path to see a pink and white house.

There was a man watering his plants as he watered the pink tiger lilies with great care. He walked over to the white irises as he begun to water them. "I wonder how she is doing? "As soon as Weiss heard that voice. She slowly walked to him suddenly breaking into a run. "ROBERT!" Ziio smiled as she watched her tackle the man. Robert was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Wait did you fucking die?! Weiss?! Hello?!" But Ziio just shook her head as Weiss was still crying, Ziio answered for her. "Her soul is here… she will return by sunrise, I thought she may want to see you since you were more of a father to her."

Robert sighed as he kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry… Weiss I was always watching. You've gotten strong." He smiled as he wiped her tears away. After that. They spent the whole time together.

"Ouch! My finger!" Weiss caused a small cut on her finger while attempting to cook. Robert placed a band aid on her and thought her how to cut carrots in a safe manner. "Like this, you place your hand on top of the carrot and every time you slice you move your hand."

Training. Weiss was gasping for air as she had just trained how to use Chains of Fate more efficiently with Robert instructing her. "Come on now! Don't waste energy! You can do it!" As Weiss dropped to her knees after successfully pulling of a good grip with Chains of Fate. Robert rushed over to her and gave her a bottle of water in a shape of a teddy bear. Weiss smiled tiredly at him.

Eating, she was chowing down on his cooked food as she lifted her face from the plate. Her mouth was messy and covered with sauce. "Tch… hey doesn't mean you're staying for a day means you can forget your ethnics and manners young lady but I'll humour you just this once…" He took a white cloth and wiped her face with a smile. "You really are a child at heart aren't you? Weiss."

Complaining, with boy talk. Robert just kept making fun of her because she had small boobs. While talking about Connor. Robert almost wanted to come down from the heavens just to smack that boy. On how dense he was towards Weiss and not considering her feelings and just leaving them but soon he cooled off and told her that he had been watching over him as well but when asked about it.

"Of course! If he was ever going to hurt you in anyway, I will come down there and beat the shit out of him with my bare fist! "Weiss giggled at that as she wanted to ask about the afterlife.

"Hm? Oh? How did you come here? Well you see when people talk about seeing the light? Yeah it doesn't stray far from that logic. When you came up here, you were attached with Chains of Fate which was Haytham's Semblance. When a user was about to die the Aura retracts into the body to keep it from dying but since this energy was not yours and was given by a Piece of Eden after imprinting Connor's memories on and a partially because everyone in this part of heaven has interacted with an Eden before but back to the point the soul came here. Since you are attached to it and so you came!"

Weiss understood as she yawned. Robert told her to go to bed but she refused. "I want to spend time with you…" Robert was touched by her words as he just merely nodded but once he, she looked so peaceful as Robert walked over to the other room and got a warm white wool blanket and wrapped her with it. Looking like a sushi roll, Weiss leaned on his shoulder. He just smiled.

"Just like old times…"

Back in the day, Weiss would come home from school depressed and sad because no one wanted to play with her but Robert always made sure that after she showered and did her homework. Both of them would just play till the sun went down. After that she would be exhausted but she would keep telling the sun not to go down. As she began to get sleepy, Robert would carry her into her room and wrap her in a blanket like a sushi roll and watch the animal channel till she fell asleep.

(The next morning)

Weiss stood in front of everyone. Haytham, Achilles, Ziio and of course Robert. Robert walked up to her and patted her head. "Don't come back here till you're the best! You hear me?! I'll keep sending you down if you don't and this can only happen once. So this is goodbye for now." Weiss cried tears as she hugged Robert tightly and she didn't seem keen on letting go. "You're a big girl… you are the best, go show it to them… and make everyone proud."

Weiss nodded as she slowly let's go. She walked over to Ziio and hugged her as well, Ziio was caught off guard by her actions as she stares down at her. "T-Thank you… for taking me to Robert… I had a chance to say my goodbyes that I never had a chance to say."

"Do not act so high and mighty all the time, ok?" Weiss nodded at her words as she changed her view to the two men. "Thank you both for being such great host! I will not fail you."

"I am expecting great things from you Miss Schnee!"

"Take care child… remember if you're ever alone. We are watching over you…" Achilles and the rest of them smiled as Weiss closed her eyes and began to glow. "I'll miss you Heiress…"

(Ward-2 days later…)

Weiss's eyes slowly opened up as she tried to stretch her limbs but noticed her that her left arm was heavy. She turned to see a man sleeping on it but as she tried to move him. He grumbled as he murmured something about pies. She turned his face as her eyes widened. "C…Connor…"

"Huh…" He arose from his sleep as his eyes met with Weiss. He suddenly shot up as he asked her. "Are you alright?" But Weiss dropped her whole shit right there. "ALRIGHT! NO I AM NOT! BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD THE NERVE TO BE TAKEN OVER BY A DEMON AND STAB ME! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU?! TO ALLOW ME TO GET STABBED BY THE SLEEPING DEMON!?"

Connor had just reached the level of remorse that no man has reached before as he could practically feel her anger seething out of her. He just stood there as he told her. "Sorry…"

"SORRY?! IS THAT ALL YOU SAY AFTER YOU STAB A NOBLE LIKE ME?! I WANT A SINCERE AND HONEST APOLOGY, RIGHT NOW! WITH A FULL NAME STATE AND A BOW!" As she wrote a note down and command him to read it. Connor just sighed as he stood up. "My deepest apologies, Miss Weiss Schnee. I am remorseful for what I have done. To prove that I am remorsefully I shall kiss… you? What?"

"Well you read the letter are you keeping a noble woman waiting?" Weiss puckered up as Connor sighed in distress if this was going to get her forgiveness. He would do it. "Chu~" Connor met her lips as a Chu sound was made. " _Chu? What kind of sound is Chu?"_ Weiss tip toed as she deepens the kiss which Connor was not ready for. As soon as the aggression of her kissing came about the door slides open. "Hey Connor would you want to go and e… at?" Yang was shocked as she witnessed the scene before her. "HEY!"

While outside, Housecall was smiling with Fisher who was doing therapy. For his leg as Fisher said with a smile "I love happy endings!" That was until Choego came into the room with a pink thermometer thing. Fisher looked at her with great concern as she blushes. "What's the matter? You ok? Honey?"

"I am…" Her last words were lost as in the wind as she was soft and Yang's voice overpowering hers a lot. "Speak up, Choee."

"I am pr…" Fisher sighed as he went back to his warm ups. But Choego was pissed as she finally screamed. "I AM PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!" Fisher fell over as he could hear Yang yelling over in the other room.

(Chapter 27-Meeting the Assassin's Associates)

 _ **Ok It's the end of the chapter which means it is time for me to answer!**_

 _ **GreyAsassin: Well there you go it's not hugs but you get the fuzzy feelings and trust me I will keep them together for now (Spoilers till the end of Vol 2)**_

 _ **Cipher96: Well I tried to drop the feels bomb as I always do! Oh and sure we have STAR PLATINA and ZA WORUDO with a side of DORA DORA DORA DORAA!**_

 _ **shadows being: Because me is evil me like prevent happy moments because of story! Hue hue hue hue!**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: Technically she did, Yang shall punch whatever the fuck she wishes to punch because she can! No matter the wound! There goes all my ultramen references exposed :'( nah just kidding love you Blaze! Ruby was just lucky she was there because if Kai wasn't such a doof it would have been him but knowing Ruby yep! She will do things that people that doesn't want her to do and yes because I have a friend who does drag queen shows. So I know that process of Men to Woman.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: I hope it was up to your standards!**_

 _ **Ok message from me! I've really need to start focusing on my school work since mid-terms are coming in a month and end year is only a few weeks after that, I will still write but at a slower pace hence the reason I wrote this chapter a week before I released Chapter 25. I wrote this so that I may give you an extra chapter to read whilst I am away and Yes Choego is really with child XD!**_


	28. Chapter 28

(Chapter 27-Meeting the Assassin's Associates)

(Somewhere in Vale-11:00pm)

An abandoned warehouse was bathed in the moonlight as it was glowing from the inside. It was glowing a deep green as it shined with a neon glow. The light was intense as it slowly died down. As the wind slowly howls. A voice was heard.

"Mistress? What is this Riso, that you have been speaking about so often?"

As he spoke the air was growing slightly tense due to the silence but soon a woman in red walked out of the shadows strutting her way to the man in black. Her way of walking exerted confidence as well as seductiveness. Her skirt blew with the howling wind as she slowly reaches her hand over to him.

"Does it bother you in anyway? You should not be worried when the place has been taken over by our men, the Templars will lead us to victory~ After all, we have one of the deadliest Assassin's over there. They have already conquered that country. Please Belatucadros, do not worry on such a trivial matter. Focus, your mind on feeding on that Arc boy."

Her voice as sweet as honey but Shay or Belatucadros did not like it when their question goes unanswered. He was about to raise his voice but he decided against it. He was not about to waste his breath on a person who beats around the bush. Instead, he asked something that was related to the topic. As he may get some idea of what it is like.

"What is it like? The weather and people… do they have something similar to the mortals here?"

She had a small smile that graced her lips as amber eyes stared at the man with soft expression. She could not trust the War God one bit; she didn't even want to answer his questions. Her expression changed as she heard a new voice enter the room.

"Riso was a place of spring all-year around, that was till the Templar Grandmaster used a Piece of Eden to block out the sun and bring the cold. Atlas's Apple with the Papal Staff allows such power to be granted to the user. It is getting colder everyday but the Grandmaster has imposed a rule that a man must be sacrificed to him every month to slow down the freezing. However, sometimes he gets greedy and demand 3 men"

Cinder scowled at the man who was Ronny. He had a smirk on his face. Although he was paid by Cinder and Roman, he was not too fond of working with them. He would try to push their temper to the limit but not to the point where he was considered a traitor. Shay had turned to him instead of Cinder. Show some interest in the sacrifice.

"Sacrifice? What is the sacrifice?"

(Palace of the Risoian Kingdom)

The room was glowing with a brilliant golden light. As the guards, threw a man in. The man crawled to the door as he begged to be let out. He clawed at the door till his fingertips were bloody as he could not feel his body any longer. The golden light was somehow feeding off him. Like how Shay is feeding off Jaune but this was far more intense. The longer the man stayed in the chamber, he started feeling numb.

"Pl…ease… let… me… ou…"

The room fell into silence as the man was no longer in this world, the only remaining thing of him was a stone statue. A mere hollow stone statue of a man, that was here mere seconds ago. Surrounding him were many other statues of the men that were sacrificed in the past, before him.

(A/N: At the end of Volume 2 of my story, there will be number of Chapters of Riso which will be based off something like this. Just a little tease on what it is going to be like.)

(Temporal Falls-?)

"SHE'S HAVING A FUCKING BABY! BY THE BUDDHA! WHY DOES ALL THIS KIND OF STUFF HAPPEN TO ME?!"

Fisher was screaming at the top of his lungs as he smashed his head again a wooden log that was set up by Connor. With every consecutive hit, Connor would wince for a moment as he heard the impact. The Assassin had been watching one of his teachers hit himself against wooden logs for the past two days or 40 minutes in real time. Connor was mentally counting the number of logs Fisher had split over the past 48 hours. The number was currently 65.

" _66…"_

With other swift movement, Fisher had snapped the 66th log. As Connor stood up as he placed another log. Connor was starting to regret helping Fisher vent out his stress but it was this or going to 'Which girl would you court, Connor?' which would be declined as he had no intentions of courting anyone at the moment. Connor was still quite amazed at Fisher who has not passed out due to head trauma from hitting,66…67, 15-inched thick logs.

"I EVEN WORE A FUCKING CONDOM! HOW THE FUCK DID IT BREAK?! I MEAN IT WASN'T LIKE I WAS USING MACH AURA IN BED NOW?! STUPID! STUPID!"

Connor still did not understand on why was he so angry, was it not a joyous thing that your lover is with child? Connor was reluctant to ask; it was not that he was shy about the subject but given the circumstances and Fisher's current mood. If he was to question it the next log would be his abdomen.

"So how many logs has it been?"

The older Faunus entered the Falls with a bottle of rum in hand. Connor turned around to find the source of the voice as his eyes met with Kai's, Connor had grown quite fond of Kai as a friend and a trainer but his constant drinking habits was getting on Connor's nerves, not because of a bad influence. It's just that, he never seems to run short of it and it confuses Connor greatly.

"68"

Kai just placed another log down as he sighed. Kai was truly amazed by his team mates stress relieving habits but he didn't want to trouble Connor with this type of issue as he merely asked him to go and rest for the day. It was a weekend after all, since he was not allowed back at Beacon just yet he was offered to stay with Kai in the teacher's dorm. Connor stood up and pulled his hood over his head.

(Streets of Vale-11:30am)

Connor was planning to check with all of his informants about the White Fang meeting in a week. While he was walking down the docks a voice called out to him. He shivered as he recognized the voice. It belonged to a very bubbly and happy, red caped girl. With a quick sigh, Connor turned around.

"Good morning, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang…" Connor was trying his best to contain his seething misery of seeing them. Because they were going to most likely follow him around.

As he turned around, he felt one of them grabbed the side of his arm and pushed it against their chest but judging from the size. It was Weiss, Connor was not going to enjoy this. He couldn't run now because Zeke would just stop him and say that he needed "Social Interaction" but before he could speak another arm was taken. This time it was Ruby.

"Sooooo? Where you going?" The younger girl asked with such a sparkle in her eyes. Connor stared at here for a moment. "Meeting Informants…"

Connor shook them both off as he begun to walk away. The girls were very curious; he hasn't said anything about people he met outside of Beacon yet. Ruby felt like Connor was a secret spy getting information about the enemy which she thought was super cool.

(Bed of Roses-12:00pm)

Connor stepped into the brothel as he was greeted by the eye candy girls. He nodded as a return to their greeting. He was never a fan of brothels, they always had that weird smell but he had allies here, so he came anyway. He walked over to the counter where Slyvette was talking to a whore about her pay if she performed something called a fetish session. Connor had absolutely no idea what was she talking about. To Connor, the word fetish reminded him about fishing for some odd reason.

Unknowingly to him, the 4 girls have entered the brothel. They watched him converse with the MILF at the counter as what Yang would call her. Ruby was just thinking about the weird smell of this place it had a scent of rotting fish with a bitter aftertaste. Blake was somewhat aroused as she watched women in tight latex suits with whips entering a room before the door was shut she caught a glimpse of a man chained to the wall. Weiss was utterly disgusted with the way the females dressed here. She felt so exposed, with all the women having hourglass figures and big breast also left her insecure.

Connor nodded at the older woman and thanked her as he walked into the back room. He saw the familiar door as he knocked on it and opened the door.

"Junko? Are you here?" The Assassin asked as he peeked in while he was met with a face full of Junko's well-developed bust. Connor struggled to remove himself but he was instead pushed deeper into the valleys.

"HA! Missed you too, punk!" Junko was in a good mood; she had just finished her bath for the day as she smouldered Connor with her breasts. Needless to say, Connor was about to pass out but she released him just before he did. Connor backed out and caught his breath. He knew that she meant no harm but Connor had just gotten a new fear of breast.

"So… I am guessing you're here for the White Fang meeting information, huh?" The tiger Faunus was on point as usual. Junko knew about Connor and his nightmares but she didn't really care about it as she merely thought to herself if he was unable to recover from such a minor thing, he was not allowed to be called a friend of hers.

Connor merely just nodded but Junko gestured for him to enter the room. As her expression turned slightly more serious.

(Outside in the main hall)

Slyvette was fully aware that 4 girls from Beacon Academy were hiding behind that pillar. She sighed as she took a drag of her cigar. She was also aware that they were waiting for her to move away. How did she spot them? Someone's red cape was trailing out of the pillar. Slyvette had a brilliant idea on how to mess with them.

She called over one of the girls and whispered to her.

"Crystal? Do you see the cape there? There are 4 girls behind the pillar… I want you to go to them and announce to the whole brothel once you caught them. That the new girls are here, if they don't hotfoot out of here. Bring them to the back room and get them changed or change them here. Brothel doesn't open till 5pm"

The girl named Crystal merely smiled evilly as she nodded, she waltzed over to the girls who were already sweating bullets as she approached them. Crystal smiled as she loomed over them with a sadistic expression.

"Ah! Everyone! The new girls are here!"

Team RWBY's eyes widened to the size of dish plates as they were mistaken for new meat. Ruby had no idea what she meant by that. As she merely casted her a smile but the other 3 knew what was going on. They were about to become whores for this brothel. Their newly appointed 'seniors' of the house loomed over them with excited grins and giggles.

(In Junko's room)

"What was that?" Connor said as he was looking at the map.

Connor knew that brothels were noisy but why the accompaniment of 'Kyaaaa's and don't touch me there' were involved were far beyond his understanding. He has never experienced a brothel before from what Ronny had told him it was a place where men go to relief 'stress'. He never understood why did he emphasised on the word stress but he didn't care much.

"Eh? Oh probably some fresh meat came in? Anyways, remember the meeting is at Vale street 22 at 8pm backstreet. You're not a Faunus that means you have to sneak in from the air vents but I will be there. So I'll signal you."

Connor nodded as he stares at the maze of air vents. He was almost done here but at that moment Junko just sighed as she heard another plead of denial from outside. She loved working here but the way Slyvette breaks in the new girls always seem to go overboard. "Punk? Follow me outside, I need to stop this shit. Can't focus playing Dark Aura III like this."

(Outside in the Main Hall)

As the girls were being changed in and out of stripper clothes like no tomorrow. A purple and blue blur grabbed them and set them near the door. The girls finally had room to breathe but Connor was staring them down with an angered expression while Junko mimicked his expression but it was towards Slyvette.

"Madam, Although I work for you, can you chill with the breaking ins? Connor? Take them out of here, I've said all I need to you."

Connor pulled his hood up as he nodded while Slyvette tilted her head. She knew Junko was always one to stop her break ins of new girls but this time she wasn't doing it because of her own motives, she knew that they weren't the fresh meat. They were high school girls and somehow these girls knew Connor. Maybe… these were the girls he spoke so fondly of.

"Hold it, Kenway. I am feeling that, you know these girls? Could they be the Team RWBY, that you spoke so lovingly of?"

Connor turned to her with a flustered face as she said the words 'spoke so lovingly of?' He has spoken quite highly of them as social companions but not to that extent. He blushed under his hood as Slyvette returned the girls their clothes. She smirked as she apologised to the young girls and sent them on their way but told them they could keep the stripper outfit as a keepsake.

(Streets of Vale-12:30pm)

Connor was walking ahead of them with a stoic look but he was upset with them, well quite upset but Ruby kept saying she was sorry in the cutest way possible but Connor has since learned to resist such cuteness since the kids at the homestead. He basically had them follow him till Hans' Grill Bar.

He opened the door to the fine establishment. The place wasn't packed since it was a weekend and Hans was wiping some whiskey glasses until he notices the Assassin and he smiled. Connor was such a treat to have around in the evening. He always had good business when he was around but he also saw 4 girls enter after him. Hans was already familiar with who they were.

"Welcome to Hans' Grill Bar… What will you five be having?" Hans greeted them with his usual deep and smooth tone but Connor as usual didn't order anything but Hans knew his taste while the one in yellow just said "House Special" while the one in white said with a regal tone "Something light tasting…" The Faunus that hid behind a bow wanted a Fish dish while the young one wanted something sweet.

Hans walked back into the kitchen while the girls locked eyes with the Assassin.

"So… Connor, care to explain about the brothel?" The heiress asked her lover. Weiss had been quite a slave driver to Connor for the past week. Bring him here and there but she was definitely very sweet to him with all of the holding of hands and cheek kisses. She still didn't know anything about his personal life or what he did outside of school. He's always been so distant and so anti-social.

"It would seem that you girls met Slyvette…" The waiter sighed as he set down their food. He explained the dishes to all of them besides Connor who has basically tried everything on the menu as this point.

(A/N: _ **Prepare for a food walkthrough with my culinary school mate and his recommendation of dishes)**_

For Yang, it was Parmesan and Herb-Crusted Beef Tenderloin. This glorious, pepper-rubbed roasted beef tenderloin is coated with herbed bread crumbs that have been mixed with anchovies, which add a nice pungent accent to the rich meat. The roast beef is served with a simple, flavourful red wine sauce.

For Blake, it was Pan-Fried Trout with Tomato Basil Sauté. Pancetta lends a smoky flavour to this Italian-style seafood dish. The sauce makes this fish moist and tender and infusing with basil tops it all off with a fresh herb kick.

For Weiss, it was Antipasto Salad with Bocconi and Green-Olive Tapenade. It features shredded and vinaigrette-dressed iceberg lettuce and salami mixed with petite mozzarella balls (Bocconi), which she loves because each is a perfect little bite.

For Ruby, it was Granny Smith Apple and Brown Butter Custard Tart. Sweet custard loaded with caramelized apples and baked in a buttery tart shell.

As for Connor, Boiled Potatoes with Sage Butter. Sage lovers will adore this recipe, which is superb for breakfast or brunch, especially with a side of eggs.

"Well it's on the house… I had to repay my debt to Connor for helping me out with Dinner Service but seeing him back with you girls, just warms my soul. Anyways, Connor? Are you here regarding the White Fang meeting?"

The girls looked up from their plates as Connor had a dark glare towards him. Hans clearly didn't understand that; the girls were not supposed to hear that but Hans just thought it would add flare into their relationship. Connor was not really close to Hans but he viewed the Summer Guardian as a very good ally and has proven so in combat.

Blake stared at the man with orange hair as he spoke to Connor about the White Fang meeting.

"I don't have much to add but there was one thing that was new from the Faunus, I heard around town… that they may have some extra firepower, be careful…" The bartender placed his hand on the Assassin's shoulder, showing the concern and care for him as an ally.

"Wait are you Hans Flame…"

The girl in black called out to him with a darken expression. The bartender sighed as he turned back to her. He knew who she was… Adam's Partner, it took a lot of willpower for him to not kill her right there. Hans was never one to hate on Faunus but if they were White Fang it was a different case entirely.

"Yes, I am…"

Blake scarfed down her food, not caring for the taste what so ever and slammed the plate down. She locked eyes with him as she unsheathed Gambol Shroud. While Hans shook his head but understood what she wanted. She wanted to fight, she wanted to test her abilities. After all, Hans was one of the few people that made Adam train harder.

He nodded as he asked her to follow her into the basement. While Blake rushed down there, they team wolfed down their food and followed soon. Connor knew what was in the basement it was a training arena, He had sparred with Hans a few times in the past but he was unsure about Blake.

(Basement)

Both of them were ready as soon as Hans got his wires out, his outlook changed to a much sinister Aura. While Blake just slowed her breathing and focused. Hans always hid his sadistic self quite well outside of battle but for now he needed to train a kitten some manners.

He dashed at her with great speed while Blake used a clone to dodge his first strike as she jumped back but Hans took a different pathing and went around her. Blake was confused with his sudden movements.

Blake twisted her body around and began on the offensive, a barrage of slashes came to him but Hans jumped high and over her head. Blake was wondering why wasn't he attacking. He was doing passive movements since the start besides that wire fling at the start.

"You must be wondering… why the passive movements but that's the point where it separates the Huntsmen from the ones in training. I've been on the offense this whole time… and I think it's time for you to learn some manners…"

With a swift flick of a wrist. Thin wires shot from the ground around her and bind her to the floor while the Gambol Shroud was pulled away from her. He flicked his wrist once more causing her to moan out in pleasure. The wires were all in the right places to cause such an effect, he smirked darkly as sprinkled a small amount of Lighting dust on his wires and channelled his Aura through the wire.

As Blake felt a pleasurable shock ran through her body. Blake felt pain and pleasure mixing as the small amount of shock passed through her. While she cried out in a moan. "NYAAAAAAAA~" Hans wanted to increase the intensity but his wires were cut off.

Hans' smile widens as he saw the Assassin step up to the stage. He picked up Blake but as he tried to touch her she flinched and moaned. Connor sighed as he gentle lifted her up and walked over to the girls. As he walked back to the field.

"So you want more lessons, boy? Or do you like getting tortured that much?"

Hans smiled as he licked his wires, Connor huffed out a puff of air as he took a deep breath. Both of the fighter were ready as they rushed each other down. Connor jumped back on first contact with a wire. Using his Eagle Vision, he looked around the room to see 5 wires on his right and 3 on his left.

He threw floor spikes down on the floor near but not on the wires. He knew what was to come but his hand was caught in a tangle of wires. As he struggled, he noticed that the electricity was flowing through the wires.

" _Zeke! I require your aid!"_

" _ **I am here!"**_

The electricity was sent back to Hans' fingertips. But something felt strange, it didn't hurt as much as it usually did. Hans felt a weaker Aura in Connor, which comes to as quite shocking. He stopped for a moment to observe, Connor. Connor charged at him with Zeke's speed but he felt so slow. He was easily tagged by the wires. Although the girls couldn't tell the differences.

" _Zeke? What has happened?!"_

" _ **I-I don't understand… my speed wasn't this slow…"**_

Hans stopped the battle and released the wires, Connor dropped to back on his feet as he stared at his hand. He shuddered as Zeke's energy faded from his hand. Hans stared at him with a strange gaze while the girls just watched them.

"Connor? Your Aura… it was weakened." But Connor just huffed out a breath of hot air as he asked if Fisher was able to come down here. He sat down in a meditate posture and went into the mindscape. The girls watched as Hans went upstairs to make a call.

(Connor's Mindscape)

Connor entered the mindscape as he rushed over to the spirit hut but Zeke was already outside waiting for him with a sad gaze. Connor wasn't sure what had happened but he was sure that the Demon had something to do with it.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton… something has happened to you. I placed all my power in you but there was such a deep void of emptiness in your soul." The wolf spoke softly as he turned to Ambrosia who gave a sad gaze to him but she was still smiling warmly as she stared at the Assassin with a motherly expression. She was always fond of the boys but Connor especially, she was drawn to his innocent persona when it came to interacting with people but when it was time to raise his blade, he was deadly.

She has taken the liberty of teaching him about females unfortunately, Zeke and Aveun didn't allow her to go beyond cheek kisses. He wondered why. The spirits have soon stared at the sky as they told Connor that Fisher had arrived.

(Back in the real world)

Fisher sighed as he was wearing a bandage on his forehead from hitting too many logs, he used the last of his Techinc Aura as he fell over from exhaustion. He panted and took a deep breath of air. He knew what was wrong. The Tiga family usually had this issue when they have a spirit that was stronger than the user. After the spirit leaves the body. The user has grown in capacity of Aura; the void was the gap that the spirit left. In Connor's case it was Okeus, after even a small amount of exposure with Okeus within his body managed to push his own Aura to match his Okeus but in the process the weaker spirits cannot keep up and cause a drop in power.

Fisher whispered to Kai who was pushing his wheelchair. Kai leaned over to place his ear next to his mouth. He heard the whisper and nodded but it was followed by a stressful sigh. He was unsure if that was needed for Connor but it would be the fastest way no doubt.

"He needs to rest from fighting for a while, you girls. Please just take him to somewhere relaxing until we find the person who can fix this…"

(Back in RWBY's room-4:00pm)

Connor sighed once again as he thought of his spirits faces as they smiled at him and told him that he was too strong for them to fuse souls anymore. He clicked his tongue as he watched them walk into the hut without him. For that moment in his mindscape he had never felt so alone. He felt the wind in his mindscape howled as he was left alone.

Zeke who was in the hut locked himself in his room and had punched the wall. He was upset, he was not as strong as the demon but he wanted to be but he couldn't. After Connor kept getting stronger, he remained the same. He was once a lone wolf but ever since he experienced the warmth of family, he knew that he wanted to keep it that way. He climbed out the window and ran into the depths of Connor's mindscape.

" _I must get stronger… Ratonhnhaké:ton… you will not house a useless spirit! I refuse to allow that; you have shown me your resolve… it is time I showed you mine!"_

Connor felt his words as he muttered out the word that Zeke loved so much.

"Resolve…"

The words rolled off his tongue naturally as he noticed that all the girls were watching him. Yang walked up to him and pulled his arm. She didn't want see him mopping around as she looked at him with her softest gaze possible.

"Hey… let's go for a walk…" Connor nodded as he felt he needed some fresh air, maybe Yang's bubbly personality will help. With his current state, he would still wake up in cold sweat from the nightmares. During his first night back with Kai, he woke up screaming in pain as he remembered getting killed by Ruby.

They left the room but of course Ruby and Blake wanted to follow but Weiss stopped them. Ice queen's heart had melted due to the Assassin's warmth but even she knew. Yang was best suited for this; she no longer saw herself as leagues beyond them. As all of them had their speciality as a Huntress and a person.

(Beacon's All Purpose Park for Students)

(For added effect play: Undertale OST: Home (Music Box))

Yang held his as he locked his eyes on the swings. Connor stared at the swing as he smiled. He remembered at the homestead where Lance made a similar contraption for the children. He stares fondly at the swing as he remembered Terry and Godfrey's sons playing on the swings.

Yang noticed the small smile on his face as she sat him down on the swing. Connor looked confused but he kept quiet as he felt his hand was lapped with Yang's. He stared at her with his brown eyes as they locked with Yang's lilac ones. He felt a familiar presence in Yang. It was Zio… his mother.

"Come on, I'll push… just relax big guy."

Connor's shoulders relaxed as he felt the swing move, he felt the warm heat of the evening sun on his face. For the first time in days… he was happy. He was smiling from under his hood while he was being pushed on a swing. It may look stupid to some but he was happy that she took her time to comfort him like this.

Yang saw his face as he swung back to her. She saw a smile… she blushed a healthy shade of pink as she saw his smile. So innocent… so pure, it was like Ruby's but his face was in pure bliss at the moment.

(End song)

The exchange students watched them from a far as they all whispered how cute they look. Said for one. Who was sitting quite a distance from them. She scoffed in disgust, but she just walked away. Cinder walked past a girl who was sucking on a pink lollipop as she walked towards them.

As whispers from Yang and Connor quickly changed to that girl who was walking towards them. The words being 'Kashuni' 'World Class' 'Gamer'

She stopped both of them and stared with a cocky smirk. She threw her lollipop behind her as it hits Cinder and lands in a bin.

"Hey you! Big hood! I wanna fight!"

She whipped out a hammer that seemed to be for whack a mole but she just stared at Connor with fire in her eyes. She was ready to beat the shit out of him to humiliate him. Connor shook his head and told her to find him some other time.

She got pissed and tried to smack him with her hammer. Connor unsheathed his hidden blade and blocked the attack. She jumped back as she spoke out to the Assassin.

"Well… I wanna see if you were as good as I heard you were!"

Connor was silent as he gestured Yang to back away. He breathed out as he allowed his Aura to flow freely. The only two people he could use now were Akage and Okeus. He was only down to one option. He sighed as his eyes glowed ice blue.

Her Aura glowed pink as she charged at him. Connor disarmed her with his tomahawk and punched her in the gut, she bounced back and smiled. She knew about him but he was certainly interesting. She just had to push herself to the next level.

"Level Up!" Her Aura flared up to the next level as Connor charged at her to try to get an attack off but she dodged but not with speed it was pure reaction time. Her Aura flared again as Connor used Akage's speed which was not as fast as Zeke but it still gave him a boost and punched her across the jaw. Leaving a frostbite mark.

But she just healed from the frostbite like it was nothing.

"Like it? My Semblance, Life Line!" But before she could continue, she was socked in the gut with a red blur. Connor knew who it was with that speed and heat.

"First thing I do out of the hospital, is punch my imouto… can you learn to ask for favours more nicely? I have I not raised you right? Mura Kashuni!"

The girl cooed as she looked at the onyx haired man who was red just a second ago. She stared at him for a moment. Mura was confused, she had never seen this man in her life but that was until he did his usual stone face look she had a sudden realization.

"EHHHH! ONII-CHAN! YOU DYED YOUR HAIR! YOUR BEAUTIFUL RED HAIR! HOW COULD YOU?!" The girl shouted at him with her twin pony tails flowing in the air while Yang and Connor just stare at them. Connor was confused, he thought Ray was an orphan but clearly he was not. He honestly felt like an idiot for assuming that.

Ray grabbed her by the shoulder and injected some Deadzone into her causing her to yelp in pain. As he took her over to Connor and made her apologies to him as he asked her to introduce herself.

"Um! Hello! My name is Mura Kashuni! My IGN on Vapour is Pink Line! I am Remnant's best gamer!" For a moment Yang just lost it. She took out her scroll and ran to her.

"YOU'RE PINK LINE?! HOLY SHIT! DUDE! YOU'RE LIKE SUCH A GOD AT FIGHTING NINJAS 2! BIG FAN!" She shook her hand wildly. Mura smiled as she took out her scroll into the Vapour add screen. "IGN?"

"Solar Dragon!"

Yang smiled as Mura added her on Vapour while she did that Connor was standing next to Ray as he watched the two girls talk about something called video games? What is a video game? It's a game or a video?

"Ray, what is this video game they speak of?"

The Assassin was confused by this game but as he said that the air in the Area felt cold and silent. Mura walked over to him with Yang as well and grabbed him by the hand. Connor was being dragged away by two girls as Ray watched him but then he noticed that his pocket was light.

He felt his pocket and noticed his wallet was missing. He stares at his sister and realised that she took his wallet as the Airship flew off.

(Bit Rush Arcade-5:00pm)

Connor looked around the place as it was filled with lights and sounds, he turned to Yang as he gave a sort of 'What the fuck face'. Now Mura changed her clothes into a jersey that said "Pink Line of the Vacuo Dragons"

She stared at Connor and shouted with a happy tone. "Welcome Caveman, to the Arcade! Where I murder casual plebs! Hey Solar! Bring your boyfriend to play something! I have an Alley Fighter Tournament to win!"

Connor was concentrating on the word murder but Yang pulled him aside and ran towards the Dance Dance Evolve machine.

Connor stared at the large machine as he stares at the screen with a confused face. As he heard a blast of music from the Machine. He stares at the machine intently as he stepped up to the machine with Yang on the next booth.

"Ok! Big guy! This is a game; do you see the arrows on the floor? When the arrows match up with the ones on the screen. You step on them. Got it?"

Connor stepped on an arrow as it lit up and he stared at the screen as it Yang inserted her scroll into the machine. Connor did the same as a screen popped up. " _ **NEW PLAYER! PLEASE INSERT YOUR NAME!"**_

Connor stepped back as he stared at the keyboard and typed "Connor" but the machine spoke back with a bored tone. " _ **THAT'S BORING! TRY SOMETHING ELSE!"**_

Connor growled at the machine as Yang stiffed a laugh as she entered a name for him.

" _ **IS YOUR NAME, BLUE LIBERATOR?!"**_ The machine exclaimed as a yes or no option popped up. Connor liked the sound of Blue Liberator as he pushed yes.

" _ **Select your music! Solar Dragon and Blue Liberator!"**_

Yang wanted to show Connor who was boss, so she selected a high skill cap song. Connor stares intently at the screen.

" _Bro! You're playing a video game!? Let's fucking go OW!"_

" _Language!"_

" _ **NOMA - Brain Power! LET'S GET DANCING!**_ "

The music started playing as the pace picked up as the arrows started showing up. Yang basically took off and began to step on the arrows with such a high speed. She was moving so swiftly as the men behind them just watched her swaying her hips side to side as she stepped on the arrows.

Connor on the other hand was missing the notes until the bass dropped and everything picked up. He kept changing his sights to the arrows on the floor and the screen for the first half of the song as he was trying to remember the steps and which he still couldn't get it.

" _ **FAILURE!"**_

" _ **Winner: Solar Dragon!"**_

Yang stared at the screen with pride as her score was 156900 but Connor just scowled at the screen with a score of 12999 but he pushed the play again button. Yang smirked as she knew that he wasn't going to drop this song till he beats her. Which would be highly unlikely or so she thought.

They took off but this time Connor was moving perfectly in sync with the music as his feet tapped the arrows perfectly to the arrows on the screen. Yang looked over for a moment as she broke her combo but Connor was hitting perfect for every note.

And the bass dropped.

The speed took off as Connor moved at speeds where the spectators behind him were going "What the fuck is that speed!?" Even Yang was stunned; the half way point of Brain Power is said to be one of the top 100 songs that have only been perfectly done once. As the song was about finished, Connor did a 360 and stepped on the last note.

" _ **NEW HIGHSCORE:250000! PLEASE PROCESSED TO THE PRIZE COUNTER!"**_

Connor got off the machine with Yang staring in awe and the spectators clapping. Connor had a smirk on his face as his eyes changed back to brown. Connor sighed out as he knew that he was the one that did the movement but he would have lost if Aveun wasn't screaming in his head as for the 360 Aveun was fully responsible.

Yang sighed depressingly as she was beaten by a noob but Connor approached the counter as the clerk asked him what he wanted. He wasn't sure as he stared at all the plushes and snacks. Connor asked Ambrosia what he should get. Maybe a box of chocolate coated nuts. Aveun suggested but it was followed up with a smacking of paper.

" _Perhaps, you should get something for the Yang, she did bring you here to have fun… and you humiliated her. Something nice that she would like. Like that Bumblebee plushie!_ "

Connor pointed at the plushie hat as the clerk got it and returned as he passed it to Connor. It was like a yellow ball with a black stripe in the middle and the wings were small, to Connor this was not an accurate representation of a bee. He also realised he spend 2 hours here just playing a game.

He walked over to Yang with the bee as he handed it to her. Connor's expression stayed stoic as he handed her the plush but was also blushing slightly but Yang was looking at the plushie and smiled. She was walking out of the Arcade with the Bee attached to her head. As she giggled happily while Connor walked her out.

But unknowingly to both of them a person was watching over them. She had silky black hair as her red armour shorn in the evening glow while her short skirt blew in the wind. Her red eyes pierced as her eyes travelled to Yang and towards Connor.

She caressed her Blade as she muttered something about breaking it in. As she was about to vanish she felt a presence behind her.

"Ray…" She said in a stoic tone as she turned to the man who was on top of the same building as her. Ray locked eyes with her as he sighed. All he wanted was to get his wallet back but instead he encountered her instead. The Black Bird.

"Kai and Qrow both called… to help train a Spectre, I am lead to believe, he is the one… the one holding on to my daughter…"

Ray's voice sounded cold as eyes as he glowed his eyes. He stares at her intently as he muttered out words that made her furious but her facial expressions did not show it. Ray spoke words hard and truthfully to her like steel.

"You have no right… to call her your daughter. You left her and your family behind, I do not know for what but I not you are not deserving."

She growled at him as she tore a portal and walked through it. "I will meet him in Temporal Falls…"

Ray sighed as he stared at the once space where the portal once was.

"Raven Branwen… heh… good luck training."

(Chapter 28-Black Feather and the White Eagle)

 _ **We back! With QNA because I had time this week! To finish this fucking chapter! After this filler Chapter the White Fang meeting will take place! Finally, Ok to the Reviews.**_

 _ **LDK-V ' Qrow N' Roses: So I didn't answer this last chapter but I will now, I am a very perverted writer. Neko girls for the fucking win!**_

 _ **A Random dude that named Guest: Huh? A chapter one Review? Hello there! Well Thank you! I will make it better for your enjoyment.**_

 _ **GreyAsassin: I wouldn't want to spoil anything but just prepare for the End of Volume 2.**_

 _ **Cipher96: I wanted the prepare for Volume 3 for this so that the time in Volume 2.5 would give Fisher an edge. As most of my OCs lack flare and drive as most of them are washed up warriors of the past. As for Ray and Kai they both have drive just that it has not been shown.**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: First of let us thank this reviewer for spotting my mistake. Love you, Blaze! The punch with Yang was actually something I had planned for some time now. To be quiet frank, I really like Weiss X Connor and Yang X Connor but because of this I cannot be biased to the others. Heaven Resort? Nah, well that's not how I planned it XD but the other realms will go more in-depth soon. As for Jaune (Finally spelled right!) his power will go all out but something will happen to him. Not spoiling what.**_

 _ **shadows being: Yes… I am evil, just prepare for some tearjerkers… I plan to kill some OCs… hehehe.**_

 _ **gamelover41592: Thank you :3! But in my opinion, Haytham himself was a good man. In fact, he made sense as a Templar. Unlike other Templars aside from Shay, he has the most logical standpoint as most of his Templar brothers don't and are led by him because of that. When coming down to it, he is actually a very good man. Therefore, a spot in heaven plus a special reason as well.**_


	29. Chapter 29

(Chapter 28- Black Feather and the White Eagle)

(Connor's Mindscape)

There were sounds of shattering ice and crackling electricity ringing in the air. As two silhouettes land on the opposing side of each other. The one with the Trench Knife fell over as his knees hit the floor while the other one with the Buster Sword just set his blade down and sighed.

"Darn it…"

Zeke cursed out as he grovelled his face in the dirt. He tried to stand up but dropped to the floor. Akage watches him as he saw the look of determination in his eyes. Akage stood up as he told him off while placing his Buster Sword down.

"You are getting stronger but nowhere close where you are need to be…"

Zeke growled at the Guardian. He was a three-hundred-year old spirit being told off by a fresh spirit that had only died recently but he knew that his Aura was the second strongest in the mindscape because of the Winter Guardian. Zeke just sighed as he laid back down on the floor as Akage walked over to a tree and rested.

(RWBY's Room-9:00pm)

Yang was now in her pyjamas with the bee plushie attached to her forehead while Connor was reading a book called "History of Remnant". The rest of the girls were just staring at Yang or more specifically her bee plushie. Ruby was pouting at why didn't Connor or Yang bring something cute for her. Weiss who was just jealous in general, she stares at Connor with a pout as she walked over to Connor and cradled her arms over his neck.

Yang turned to her with a stern look as she sent the appropriate signal. " _Ice Bitch get the fuck off of him before I wreck you…"_

Weiss's returning signal was " _I double dare you!"_

But Connor clearly paid them no mind, instead he turned his attention to Blake who was also reading a book but didn't seem to engrossed in it. She almost seemed like she was using it to distract herself. Most likely to not remember the humiliating defeat at the hands or 'Wires' Hans.

Connor stood up and asked Blake if she would follow him out for a short while. Blake raised a brow but reluctantly nodded as she already knew what was he going to talk about. She sighed as she jumped off on the bunk bed in her Yukata and walked out.

The other three who were left there, just shrugged their shoulders. They did care for Blake and tried to ask questions about it but they were given the Blake treatment of "It's not important…" usually when that answer is given the team knows that it's a touchy subject for her.

(Hallway)

Connor was walking along side Blake as he slowly watched her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes felt empty as she shuffled her feet. Connor and Blake both reached the open area as they stood there in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, instead it was a silence of respect. Both individuals have not spoken to one other like this since the night of love making they had months ago.

"It is beautiful night, isn't it?"

The girl in black said to the man who was in track pants and undershirt, he simply just nodded, Connor just stayed silent but as time went by he finally asked.

"Blake… do you have any past relations with Hans?"

Blake sighed and gave the answer as "It's not important…"

Connor turned to her and stared at her deep into her eyes. His stare cold and serious, it almost terrified her. She stared back with a fearful gaze but she had her words stuck in her throat. Connor already knew the answer. Whilst he was training with Hans, he found out that Blake had a partner. Adam Taurus, the ruthless murderer. That took the lives of many innocent people and one such life was the lover of Kai Wen.

"Not important? You of all people know that is wrong!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING?! YOU HAVE NEVER HAD ANYTHING OPPRESSED AGAINST YOU! YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR FIGHT FOR FREEDOM BUT ALL I SAW WERE LIES AND BETRAYAL!"

Her eyes wilted up with tears as she screamed her lungs out with Connor recoiling back as she screamed. Blake had so much build up stress she just snapped at that very moment. She stared at him with a cold look at that moment she felt so vulnerable. Connor tried to reach out to her but she flinched and shouted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"You… are a monster… just like him… all you do is use people for benefit and leave, running away like a coward… heh. You know what? You're worst… at least **he** trusted me… but you? Disappear in secret, because of the White Fang, you dropped out of Beacon and pursued them and with the blood of a dozen Faunus… on your hands… what makes you think I could ever trust you? The others may have taken sympathy but after seeing your nightmares… I just realised… I was the only one that did have a chance to move… I was killed before the dream started…"

Connor stared at her with great intent as he slowly breathed out, as he watched Blake slowly back away. "You… don't deserve a happy ending…"

Connor sighed as he was about to speak to her but he noticed a figure behind Blake as she tapped Blake with a golden sheet of metal. Blake felt a surge of pain through her body as she collapsed on the floor. Connor unsheathed his hidden blades as he stared at the figure.

He didn't bother with the questions as he charged at the figure. Who just jumped back and drew her Odachi as she when on the offense, she dashed forward as she did a vertical slash but was parried by the hidden blades. Connor slid his arms down the blade as the free hand's blade almost touched her neck but she backed away just enough to make skin contact.

She jumped back as she whispered softly "Temporal Falls… 20 minutes…"

Connor stared at the figure who had a voice of a woman as she jumped off the ledge of the building but once Connor looked down to see if she had landed she was nowhere to be seen. He quickly picked up Blake as he rushed back to the room.

" _She used a fragment… how did she get it? The person that I left them with was Fisher… unless… she stole them."_

Once reaching the room, he set her on her bed as he was being stared at by the other three but he merely sighed as he changed into his Spectre Suit and was about to leave but Weiss stopped him. Her eyes locked with his as she gave him a hug and whispered into his ear.

"Promise me, you'll come back…"

Connor sighed at patted the Ice Queen's head and nodded, he couldn't not afford to break their trust once more but as he was about to leave he felt a tug on his pants and it was Ruby and she was pouting. If that face was not the face of the ultimate pout no one will know what it was. She turned her head and pointed at her cheek.

Connor blushed for a moment as he remembered before he left for Atlas, he did kiss her on the cheek and now she is asking for the same gesture. Connor shook his head as he saw her eyes did the Puppy Eyes and of course Yang staring daggers at him.

Connor leans over and kissed her cheek and just stormed off, he didn't tell them about Blake or the mysterious woman. He knew about the fragments that they contained his memories but as for the woman. If she knew about Temporal Falls means that she is either aquatinted with the VAA or she is an Eden Hunter.

(Temporal Falls Raven-?)

Connor entered the falls but they were not the usual falls that he encountered that had lush green forest and crystal clear lakes. The environment had completely shifted from nature at its purest form to a concrete jungle with something similar to the build of a prison. He looked around as he saw the lifeforms that have inhabited here run out of the Falls.

Connor felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he watched a herd of rabbits ran out of the falls as the small one tripped as it's family left it behind. Connor approached it as he channelled a little Aura to heal the young kit as it stares at him with a somewhat confused gaze as it hopped on to Connor's shoulder and nuzzled its head on his neck.

"Go be with your family…"

The brown rabbit hopped into Connor's suit and held his own there which made him chuckle slightly as it was a clear sign that the rabbit is now attached to him. Connor sighed as he placed the rabbit on his shoulder and walked into the prison.

"You took your time… and I saw you with that rabbit over there… you're too soft to even be consider a Huntsmen. You should just quit and go…"

Connor placed the kit down as he instructed it to find a place to hide. It seemed to understand the warning and took off. Connor watched the rabbit disappear from sight as he turned to the woman and asked her.

"Who are you?"

The woman shifted slightly as she merely responded with a cold tone, as she drew her weapon from the sheath. Connor moved into a fighting stance.

"I am someone who will break you…"

She charged at him with a burst of speed as she went for his neck. She was sure that he would not be able to react at that speed. She shifted her step to apply more kinetic force to the blade but what came to her next surprised her.

Connor blocked her blade with his own hidden blade. As he proceeded on a counter and did a straight jab to her face. Raven reacted quickly as she moved her head to the side as his fist flew past her.

" _She was able to dodge it, from such a close range?!"_

She ducked under and shoved the hilt of her blade into Connor's abdomen. Raven was prepping up for him to back off in pain and she will deliver an uppercut to the jaw but instead she was counter with an elbow to the skull. She winced in pain for a mere half a second and used her free hand to follow up with an elbow to the abdomen.

Connor jumped back as he barely dodges the elbow as soon as he touched the floor he dashed forward and tried to cut her down with his Tomahawk but she parried the barrage of attacks with her Odachi.

" _He's impressive… but lacking… in some aspects…"_

She picked up the pace as she slashed a portal and jumped in it. Connor began to look for her as the space above him tore open and she tackled him down from above as she placed her Odachi at his neck but there were signs of resistance as he almost threw her off but her foot was firmly planted into his chest.

"Get… off…"

Raven smirked under the mask as she could see the fighting spirit in this one. As she slowly removed her foot from his chest and Connor just stood still but he was staring at her intently but clearly she stomps on him again.

"Listen… I am here to train you… so that you won't rely on your spirits so much. To have a power that you have to constantly rely on… you're truly pathetic…"

She scoffed as Connor slowly stands up but was kicked back down by Raven. Connor growled at her as she smirked from under the mask. He finally stood up as he sheathed his blades. Raven led him to the room inside the prison. It was a large deep well with water.

As Connor was overlooking the water, he noticed that there were chains coming out of the well but that was till Raven knocked him to the ground and chained him. Connor was shocked as he struggled. She lifted him up and threw him in the well. As he was sinking he was trying to break out of the cuffs. Raven watched as he sunk deeper and deeper.

"Relying on other sources of power than your own… is a trait of a weakling. Now that you can't use the spirits, what will you do? You have an amazing Aura reserve within you but you're wasting it on pointless things like this…"

Connor was slowly drowning as he began to choke as his mouth finally opened to take in air but was taken in water instead. He felt the cuffs pull him up as he exited the well but was now suspended over the well with Raven holding the lever to drop him back down.

Connor coughed as he stared her down as she slowly took off her mask. As her face was revealed to him. He muttered out the words as he was slightly dizzy from the lack of air.

"Yang…?"

As he said that she kicked the lever that made him drop back down. She growled at the sound of her daughter's name. Raven wanted to see what could the Assassin do in moments of desperation. She stood there for about a good 6 minutes. Raven looked at the chain and sighed in disappointment.

"He died… a shame…"

As she took out the Chrono's Necklace to change the Falls back to normal, she heard a rattling of chains. As the water began to form ripples, Connor pulled up from the water as he was gasping for air. Raven walked towards the edge of the well but she was greeted with a head-butt to the face.

Raven stumbled backwards as she smirked. While Connor crawled out of the well. He landed on his face as he sprawled out on the floor. Gasping for air while Raven took a closer look at the well and saw the water level getting lower.

She walked over to him and kicked him in the abdomen. Which caused water to be vomited out of his body. She pulled back his hood and grabbed him by the hair. She stared at him with her crimson eyes.

"Did you use a spirit to aid you?"

Connor shook his head as he was met with another kick to the abdomen. Her voice was filled with malice while she kicked him again. She didn't like being lied to, she knew that he had potential but there was no way in hell he would be able to cause a hole in a concrete wall that was at least a meter thick without the help of a spirit.

"I ask again… did you use an aid of a spirit?!"

Her voice being as cold as steel but Connor still shook his head and Raven growled as she saw that he was weakened as she drew her blade and charged at him. Connor stood still as his Aura sparkled it wasn't a flare but a glow. Raven's eyes widen as she struck him but Connor punched the blade and energy erupted from the knuckles that touched the blade.

She was blown back as Connor collapsed from exhaustion. Raven stared for a moment as she placed her blade back into the sheath. She was impressed but not impressed enough, that was a Semblance. She picked him up and place him over her shoulder.

"I am going to enjoy breaking you in boy…"

(In Beacon's Arena-3:00 am)

Kai was standing in the ring with Jaune after they sparred. Jaune was gasping hard as he smiled at Kai who smiled back. Both of them had been training together for quite some time now. Not to say that Jaune has stopped training with Pyrrha, he still did but never could show her the Armlet's powers so instead he has been training with Ray and Kai on the side.

"You need to learn to use your Aura more prominently. It strengthens your attacks, stop relying on the armlet as it is only meant for last resorts. I can show you what I mean by strengthen, come place your shield up."

Jaune did as instructed as Kai got into a punching stances as he threw a barrage of punches at Jaune at an insane speed. The impact of his punches were causing Jaune's arm to bruise behind the shield but the barrage didn't stop.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA OOOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"

The last ora was the strongest punch Jaune had ever felt, in fact it sent him flying as he smacked against the wall Kai Wen breathed out as he shouted to the blonde. Which he signalled back he was all good. Kai sighed a breath of relief.

(After first aid…)

"Ok so this is with Aura! Put your shield up, don't worry I padded the walls you can't get hurt from the walls anymore relax!"

Jaune reluctantly place up his shield as the barrage began. His already bruised arm was feeling the assault. It was at least 3 times more intense and stronger. To the point where his arm actually felt numb.

"AURA AURA AURA AURA AURA AURA AURA AURA AURA AURA AURAAAAAAAA AUUUURAAA!"

Jaune didn't just smack into the wall, he went through it. Kai wen just stared at him as he went flying through a concrete wall. The sound of the wall breaking wasn't really the issue; it was how was Jaune going to stand up tomorrow.

Ray just walked in with his sister as her sister had a huge bump on her head. As Ray stared at the hole in the wall while he did that his gaze turned to Kai and sighed. While Mura just ran to the hole and tried to help the boy.

"Thanks…"

Mura just stared at the boy who was drenched in sweat as his blonde hair covered his eyes. He took her hand with a firm grip as she blushed by his strong grip as he stood up. He brushed his hair to the side as it revealed his light blue eyes. He picked up his weapons and limped over back to her and said a word of thanks once again.

" _My heart… it's feeling funny… I haven't used any levels but it's beating so fast… such a handsome… and innocent face! Must… resist urge to ask name… must resist urge to stalk him on social media… must resist urge to stare at butt!"_

Mura has a thing for blondes but the next best thing, he isn't overly masculine. He has a lean build that is more suited for a mobile fighter with a shield and he wasn't a showman when it came to his body. He was modest, back in Vacuo most men just flash their bodies to attract attention from the opposite gender. Not to say she isn't a pervert herself. As a gamer, she has played a multitude of Eroge for males and females.

Ray stares at her sister as she was staring dreamily at Jaune which was a clear sign. All teasing alarms went off in his head as he asked Jaune to take off his shirt to check for injuries. Jaune sighed as he took off his chest plate to reveal his hoodie which had a Pumpkin Pete logo on it.

To that Mura giggle cutely as she saw the rabbit. She blushed as well when he made eye contact with her as he took off his shirt. He removed his shirt as it revealed the smoothest skin, Mura had ever saw. His creamy white skin was broken apart with battle scars, most of them quite recent but that just added to the hot factor for her.

He was a complete novice but Mura was just so hot right now.

Ray smirked as she was scanning every inch of his body. Ray stared at his back and whistled while he used his Aura to heal Jaune but as he was doing that Ray spoke out with a hint of seriousness to his tone but all for the good of teasing his sister from Vacuo.

"Imouto! Come and meet our friend here, don't be shy!"

Mura just skipped over to Jaune and smiled, she was here for the next 9 months so may as well get acquainted before the Vytal Tournament and the dance is in one month, maybe getting a male friend from another academy wouldn't be so bad.

"Hi, my name is Jaune! Last name's Arc" He flashes a smile that made her knees weak as he turned back to Ray and nodded as he placed his hoodie back on while he waved goodbye but as he was about to walk off he dropped to his knees. Mura just ran to him and caught him, she had a sign of worry on her face as she offered to walk him back to his room.

Ray chuckled as he whispered to Kai, who was also stifling a laugh as he stared at them.

"They look good together…"

Kai nodded his head as he watched Mura help Jaune, who was limping and leaning most of his body weight on her. Jaune began to speak about his training and how he is not getting stronger, Mura just patted his back with her free hand as she told him that it takes time. She told him about her rise to being the best gamer in Remnant. Which Jaune was awestruck that she was the famous Pink Line, which now they started talking about video games.

(JPNR's Room-4:00am)

Jaune opened the door with his arm still slung around Mura's shoulder, as she made it to the door. Pyrrha was there to greet them as she was worried about the blonde. As he was slightly battered and bruised. Mura sat him down on his mattress as she leaned closer to him. With Pyrrha watching, she saw that she kissed his cheek.

"Nighty night~ sweet prince~" Jaune was actually too tired to notice anything but Pyrrha did notice as she covered her mouth in shock as recovered as Mura walked out of the room but Pyrrha stared at her with a sort of malice as Mura turned back with a smirk.

"Jelly? You like him too, huh? Heh… listen, when I see something I want… I'll get it."

Pyrrha was taken aback by her words as she did a small growl as her feelings for her leader was found out by someone who get had just met. She walked up to her as both of their breast touched as Pyrrha was larger than the petite girl, she stared her down with a look of dominance.

"No wonder, you're a fucking gorilla. You're just a big red gorilla…"

Pyrrha frowned as she continued to stare her down. With a menacing look she merely spoke her next sentence with pure malice but Mura took it with a grain of salt as she smirked.

"Next time, when there is a pick your opponent lesson in combat… I hope you're ready. Pinkie…"

"Whatever and whenever… Harambe…" She did a raspberry and walked off. Pyrrha growled at her as she left from her sight, she just entered the room and stares and Jaune's sleeping form as she kisses his forehead and covered him with his blanket.

(Temporal Falls Raven-?)

"Don't think that you discovered your Semblance means that you can slack off!"

Raven sat on top of twelve cinder blocks that were on Connor's while he did push ups, she stared at the shirtless Assassin with malice and strict expression while he was completing his 10000th push-up as he did that, he felt that his back was going to break from the pressure. He had heavier weights on his arms in the past but those were on his limbs and he was allowed to slowly build up to the level where he was at but Raven just threw everything at him.

As Connor dropped flat on the concrete floor as his breath was ragged and extremely exhausted. He had been pushed his breaking point every single waking moment as now his Aura was sealed for the moment by Aura cuffs so his Aura doesn't heal him or give him a boost in strength or speed or endurance. Even in his sleep, he was forced to wear a mask that limited the amount of air that went into his lungs. Meaning more breaths pre minutes and deeper breaths while he sleeps.

As he felt Raven's boot slam down on to his back, he dropped back down to the floor with a grunt and growl. Raven heard the growl as she moved her boot and slammed it on his head. As she pressed her boot against his face.

"What was that?! Did you just growl?! Who said you could rest?! GET UP!"

Connor struggled to get into a push up position but he managed to achieve it as he began his next 100 push ups but before he could hit 10 he felt that someone was clinging on to his body as he felt Raven's full body on him as her chest on his bare back.

She wrapped her legs around his abdomen and her arms around his chest like she was riding a horse. Connor just decided to focus and don't bother about his trainer but as he reached 30 he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. She had begun to kick and punch him while he was doing push ups. Every time he has completed ten the force of the punches increased.

He touched a hundred as he collapsed. Raven clicked her tongue as she stood up and used her Aura to heal him. While she did that she felt that she was being watched. She turned around to see a man in a wheelchair who was smirking.

Fisher doesn't know Raven all that well but he knows that she is a sadistic bitch and when he caught her healing Connor, he smirked but his expression turned serious as he asked her a question. The answer was riding on the fate of Remnant.

"Getting soft are we? Black feather…"

"Says the man who is unable to stand due to his cocky attitude…"

Fisher smiled at her comments thought true he has already come to terms with him never walking again but he was content with his life as he was now somewhat retired and a child is on the way. He was shocked at first about how he was going to support the child but he remembered, he hasn't touched his savings for the past 4 years.

"Will he be able to fight them?"

Raven looked back at the fallen Assassin as she shook her head gently. He was not even close to ready and even if she was to spend years in here with him. He never will be, due to Shay using his demonic powers the margin was too large for him. He will be able to fight toe to toe with the basic state of the Demonic and the higher states as well but once the titan is introduced his survival rate drops.

Raven walked back to her resting quarters leaving Connor there on the concrete floor.

(Blake's Dreamscape)

Her dream has been quite strange, the houses in these dreams seem like the villages outside the main kingdoms. She looked around as this city was unclean and fill with dirt as she walked along the dirt path.

"Why I am I dreaming of this?"

Blake moved along as she scouted her surroundings, she noticed one thing. People didn't notice her presence; she was almost like a phantom but one thing that caught her attention was a loud voice of a man with a heavy accent.

"HEY! IT'S MY HOME NO MATTER WHAT YOU THEIVES CALLED 'TAXMEN' SAY! IF THE GRUMPS IN THE PARLIAMENT WHO WANT MY PROPERTY, YOU TELL THE SAIL ACROSS THE POND AND TAKE IT THEMSELVES!"

Blake walked over to see a man screaming at the top of his lungs as he shouted at the men in red and one in brown as she noticed that he rushed in and poured a pot of his own piss that barely missed the men in brown.

As they begun the break in of the house, Blake wanted to help the man but she saw someone familiar. He was donning a white hood. As the man tackled the man in brown, the hooded man rushed forward as she heard the strange man shouted "I could use some support!"

Connor rushed the two men and stabbed them with his hidden blade, bring them both down while the other man was taken down using a butcher's knife as they both got up, they approached each other.

"Justice for once… I dare the Governor to send more…"

The strange man spat on the dead bodies of the men that he had just killed as he stares at the assassin with a gracious smile as Connor while turning back to the dead bodies.

"You alright?"

The Assassin spoke with a deep and smooth voice that made Blake blush but she shook her head and told herself that he was nothing more than a cheating and hurtful man. She had a smug look on her face as she watched them interact.

"I'm fine, it's not my first dance. For all their teeth and claws these little foxes, they fight like puppies. Thank you, my friend. I'd buy you an ale but I am expected somewhere else."

Connor nodded as the man ran off. Connor sighed as he stares at the dead bodies and walked off.

Blake felt the environment change as now she was in a bar of some sort and she saw Connor entering it. Blake stared at him as he was conversing with the two men at the bar. She was confused, she didn't know that Connor was part of a resistance group. Just like… the White… Fang…

The strange man exited the kitchen and greeted Connor. While Blake found their exchange rather strange. She noted on how happy the man now named Stephane Chapheau about killing these redcoats.

Now they were talking about tea and imports. Apparently, their next target is the docks. As the tea seems to come by sea and as the money issues came in the taxmen have been charging the poor more money so that the rich may spend it on tea. Once Blake heard the name William Johnson, Connor perked up and asked about his whereabouts with his voice sounding dark and swift.

The man named William Molineux expressed that he had never met the man. While his acquaintance asked why does he seek this man. Connor replied with a stern tone with an expressionless face.

"He intends to purchase the land on where my people stands without the consent of my people…"

Suddenly the whole dream turned black and white as if she had been suddenly cut off. As the area formed around her there was a small table with chairs surrounding it. She flinched as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ne pas avoir peur, il est juste moi... (Don't be scared, it is just me...)" She turned around and was greeted by Stephane. She backed away from the seat as she looked at him while he did a hearty laugh.

"Ah… to be young and alive! You're the one who triggered this memory, eh? Well I am one of the two you will meet but come take a seat, I am sure you have many questions."

Blake slowly got to the seat at the far end and they started talking about their history with Connor as that seemed most relatable. Blake chuckled slightly at Stephane jokes about Connor and some pigs but she wanted to ask a question.

"Does Connor leave a lot?"

Stephane stopped drinking and looked at her with a small smile. He had a sad but yet understanding smile on his face. Stephane knew that this girl had been a part of a previous affliction with some brotherhood similar to the Assassins.

"Oui… he does, sometimes we do not see him for years and sometimes he is there but when he comes back we greet him with open arms. I know what is in your heart… you are connect to me in some way but I assure you. That he has been oppressed… in fact, he fought in a war he was never supposed to take part in because he didn't want to see people perish."

"But all the men he killed!"

Stephane slams the table in anger as he stares her down. He was not to be taken lightly off as he spoke in a dark tone. "You! Out of all people had no right to say that… you knew it was not him. You knew he had a darkness lurking in him and you can only think of yourself and your emotions?! Your mind is filled with the righteous of the Faunus but yet you judge him on his inner demons?!"

(RWBY's room-4:00am)

Blake's eyes snapped open as she saw the amount of Connor's allies that had been killed with Stephane's words running in her mind. She slowly curled back in bed as she noticed the shower was on. She tiptoed towards it as she opened the unlocked door.

Connor was washing his body in the shower as she noticed all the bruises and marks on his back and shoulder. Connor was allowed to spend the day outside of the Temporal due to the harsh training conditions that Raven had set up for him. He was allowed to rest his body during the day.

Blake slow leaned against the glass door as she spoke with a soft tone.

"Hey…"

Connor still left the water on as he sighed as the water droplets sled down his back. He heard the voice of the girl and only managed to sigh once again. He didn't want to speak to her after a 5-day Temporal training session but he mustered up the strength to speak.

"Yes… Blake…"

Blake heard his voice as her eyes widened. His tone was not only exhausted but raspy as if he was gasping for air. She knew the signs of extreme fatigue and one of them was a raspy tone as if he was forced to speak. The shower stopped as she heard a quick thud to the floor.

She opened the door to see that Connor's just collapsed right there and there. She quickly helped him up as she dragged him to his bed. As she took her own towel and dried him as she dressed him and covered him with sheets.

" _I am only doing this because I don't want you to get sick…_ _I still hate you_ …"

But a voice pops in her head as she heard it and growled. She didn't like what the voice told her.

" _You know you don't hate him… you just have to open your heart…"_

Stephane told her with a smile as his voice slowly fades away. She just groaned as she walked over to her bed until she heard his voice in his sleep. He was struggling as Blake wondered what was he dreaming about. He wouldn't calm down; his murmurs were of those who have been killed by him. Blake noticed the amount of regret in his voice as he tossed and turned.

Blake just covered herself in her bed and tried to fall back asleep. Hoping that she will get answers tomorrow.

(Connor's mindscape)

All the spirits, they were not in the hut. Zeke and Ambrosia were gone, to train to make themselves able to fight by their host's side again while Aveun was too young to endure harsh training. So he was left to wander the mindscape alone, he was now very deep almost at the centre of the scape as he saw this big cave.

He smiled as he walked over and inside the cave. He shouted and played with the echoes of the cave like a child would but a quick groan of pain escaped the cave as Aveun flinched as he heard that someone is hurt. He rushed in and he notices a man with dark aura surrounding him.

"Are you ok?!" The kid rushed over to him and he stepped back once he saw his face. It was Okeus, still injured from the battle with them. He hissed and growled at him but Aveun stood as stiff as a stick.

" **Have you come to finish me off…? I knew that something like this would happen… I the War God slain by a mere eagle, such a comedic death… make it quick."**

His voice was not the powerful and feared Okeus but a weakened and frail version of it. To many he was still fearful but Aveun just sat next to him which confused him. Aveun rummaged in his bag for something and he offered it to Okeus.

"Here! Have some pie! I know that you must be hungry being stuck in a cave and all!" Aveun said with a smile as Okeus growled and shouted at him. It didn't make him flinch but laugh.

" **I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! YOU DIRTY EAGLE! IF YOU ARE TO FINISH ME DO SO QUICKLY!"**

But Aveun just offered him the pie as he tried to smack it out of his hand but Aveun pouted and said with a whiny tone. As if he was forcing him to eat the pie but Okeus just turned his head away but Aveun constantly just tried to feed him. After an hour, Okeus gave up and told him that he would just take one bite.

After he took a bite, he just wolfed the pie down like it was the best thing he had ever tasted while he stared at the eagle who was laughing at him. He sat back down and said his thanks but the eagle didn't seem keen on leaving. As he took out a box of many wooden blocks and made them into a tower.

"Hey Oki? Let's play Jenga!"

Okeus made a face as he walked over to the child as he has nothing better to do. He stared at the tower as Aveun removed a piece from the centre and placed it at the top. Okeus found this game stupid but he had nothing better to do as he tried to take out a side piece which actually required some concentration.

He smiled as he watched the eagle move the block as the tower shook. He suddenly felt a warmth in his chest but he dismissed it as a strange feeling. He remembered when he was able to be like him so innocent. Something so long ago… he had long forgotten in the deep ends of his memories.

"So tell me young eagle, why are you here?" He asked the spirit without a dark tone as Aveun rebuild the tower. He told him that Zeke and Ambrosia went to train as he couldn't go along he was left alone.

"Mister Oki? Why do you want to take over this body and the world?"

Okeus sighed as he stared at the outside of the cave. He knew his intentions and his drive as he sighed. To bring demons into this world and to create another hell and raise an army to fight the ascended ones who throw him into hell.

"Revenge… and this body is what I need to do it… he was the perfect host. His heart and soul was once filled with vengeance to the point where it was able to hold my own. His rage and fury are nothing like I have ever seen… his soul is almost god-like to be blessed with a sage and a soul of such power. I chose this body because it would take me to new heights of power."

Aveun nodded as he just started drawing. He smiled as he told Okeus about Connor's Semblance while Okeus already knew about his Semblance he allowed the kid to speak as he draws.

"So it was like this big shockwave! Everything he punched he had like another punch come from the punch! It's like inception but with punches! It can be applied to his weapons too!"

Okeus grunted as he knew about the Pulse Semblance it was a strange semblance but Connor had it. This is a strange Semblance but it did seem strong.

(Temporal Falls Raven)

Connor was gasping hard as he stared at Raven who just fiddled with her sword. As she slowly walked towards Connor while he tried to slash her but his fatigue was at its peak as he just continued to attempt to hit her.

She appeared behind him and smacked his head with the hilt of her sword. Connor swung at her again as there was a small shockwave that extended the blades reach. Raven jumped back but felt a cut on her face.

" _What?! That was a pulse… but he has the cuffs!"_

Connor stared at his hidden blade as he noted that his blade had an invisible extension of 20 cm. He stood back up and took out his tomahawk and swung it with all his might and he notices as he slashed his strike cause a cut mark on the tree which was 50 cm away.

" _This… is my Semblance?"_

Raven dashed to him and tried to test out the power as they clashed blades she felt a blunt force almost like a punch smash her face. She punched Connor in the face as he coughed up blood and stared at her as she undid the Aura cuffs.

Connor felt his strength return to him as he stood up and readied himself. Raven smirked at the look in his eyes as she also licked her lips. She loves a strong man but how strong is he. She dashed forward as Connor wanted to try out his powers.

He swung a punch before she came close, his fist sent out a flash of blue aura as it flew straight to Raven but she dodged it and smacked his face with her open hand. The sound of the smack turned her on quite a bit.

He smashed his fist into her arm as she took the damage but the strange thing is. The punch had no pushing force instead the force was able to shatter the arm and ribcage of her but she backed away and smirked as she felt the bones in her left arm and ribcage cracking.

" _So this is his Semblance… when he punches anything that is less than the surface area of his fist it creates a light pushing force but if he hits something about his fist size the energy doesn't create a pushing force instead his Aura enters the object and comes into contact with something and the shockwave shatters everything in its path… without creating a push force instead the kinetic energy is converted into the punch force."_

Raven coughed up blood as Connor rushed over to her and asked if she was ok, she spat at the ground as the grass was painted with a patch of her blood and pushed him away. She gave a cold glare as she limped away.

"I am fine. Leave me be, I can treat myself."

Raven spent the next two hours mending herself as she opened a small necklace locket as she smiles at a photo of a baby. She took a moment to just admire the picture but there was no expression on her face she just stared at it with the same stoic expression.

"Hmm… you have found yourself quite a strong man but you're still weak… my daughter. Connor come on out, I can sense you."

Connor came out of the shadows as he stares at her with a soft expression. He asked something as Raven sighed as she got up and walked towards him, she punched him across the jaw. As she breathed out a stressful sigh.

The question was.

"Why did you leave her behind?"

The moonlight shorn over the prison as Raven just told him to stay out her matters, Connor saw the look on her face that was similar to Blake when he asked about the White Fang so he did not pry on the matter but her facial expression changed as she walked over to Connor.

"Heal me."

Her tone was cold and dominant as Connor nodded as he was the cause of her injuries. He used his own Aura to heal her but to her amazement his Aura managed to repair the bone almost entirely as she was being healed. She asked about Yang.

Connor usually replied with one word answers as he didn't feel like she deserved to know about Yang as much as she should have but he decided to answer with more description as the questions went on as he realised that he also left them for his on personal purposes.

That was until she asked this question which made him stutter.

"Did you have sex with my daughter?"

Connor was lost for words as he manged to lie and say no but Raven knew better because she watched the whole thing. She slowly laid down on Connor's lap as he was still healing her. Her fingers did a walking motion as it travelled up his chest.

"You know it is not good to lie to an adult…" Her voice was sultry and alluring. Connor already knew what was about to go down and he just pushed her aside and stood up. He walked off as he had gotten a good distance away he sighed as he was about to exit the falls but a portal appeared on top of him as she came pouncing.

Connor jumped back and took out his hidden blade. He was ready to throw down, Connor was confident in his new Semblance but Raven was just as confident with her skill. She had been holding back this whole time.

She stepped forward as her blade made contact with his hidden blade but she vanished and appeared behind him as she managed to graze his face in the process while she was behind him she licked the area of the cut on his cheek.

Connor blushed as he whipped out his tomahawk and did a back swing in frustrated shock but Raven was not there. Connor searched frantically for the woman but she was nowhere to be seen.

" _Where is she… how could have she gotten so fast?! Ngh?!"_

Connor felt a sudden nibble on his ear as his chest was being caressed by her and she was not wearing gloves. Suddenly Connor blinked and he was on a bed, as he looked around for a door there was none only a soft velvet sheet bed and scented candles. He looked at himself and he was now naked.

But there was Raven in all her glory. Her body was extremely fit as her tone muscles were showing, he was not even sure if what he was doing was right. His mind was so hazy… the smell of black liquorice filled the air. To Connor it was quite simulating but Raven positioned herself over Connor's face as she smiled.

 _ **(Lemons Lads)**_

"All these young girls… it's time for you to love a real woman. I've been quite lonely… the past few years has been quite boring in terms of my sex life but I think you'll be able to satisfy me for a long time, seeing that you gave my daughter such a good time…"

She slowly lowered down her bottom on to Connor's face as she played with his jewels gently but never touching the shaft being a tease as she slowly lowered her body. Her privates were right there in front of Connor's face.

After a few seconds, she was wondering why hasn't he done anything yet. She stared at him, she got frustrated and shouted with lust and vigour in her voice. She moved her pussy closer to his mouth waiting in anticipation.

"What are you waiting for?! Lick it!"

Connor began to kiss it not lick it but he was kissing the clit so it was making Raven moan in pleasure as she was so use to Tai Yang's lazy suckles that couldn't get a single orgasm out of her in hours but Connor was like a sex natural. He was completely unaware of the female but yet he was so skilled but unrefined.

Raven used her breast and her mouth on his penis, giving him a slow fellatio and mammary (Boob job) combo. She felt the hot shaft between her breast and the hot tip being licked inside her mouth. As she began to deep throat the 12.5 Inch meat stick she felt a tongue enter her pussy and the bottom of his lip was rubbing the clit on the way in.

Connor could feel and taste her juices. She tasted like black liquorice candy, Connor didn't know what the taste was but he was enjoying it. He suddenly had the urge to taste it more but he didn't as he felt that he was cheating on the girls.

She didn't care as she took one hand and clasped her nipples together and used her free and to push him deeper into her sex. She let her nipples go as she uses both hands to shove Connor's lips deeper into her pussy.

"There we go~ That's right, right there… that's the spot." She felt his breath on her nether region as she slowly jerked him off. Connor felt his cock was being handled by her and her smooth hands. Her gloves took all the roughness and her hands remained smooth.

"Mmph!"

Connor tried to muffle while being in between her legs, he struggled as he tried to gasp for air but Raven didn't give any leeway. Instead she spread her legs wider covering more of his face, she stares at his cock with lust as she watches it pulsing as if it was about to burst. At that moment she stopped jerking him off and slowly lifted her bottom from his face.

She placed a pill in her mouth but didn't swallow it.

As he was trying to catch his breath, Raven smashed her lips into Connor and placed the pill in his mouth as she pinched his nose to only allow air to come from the mouth but it was blocked out by the lips.

As Raven used her saliva as the liquid, Connor swallowed the pill. Connor pushed her away as he screamed in anger and shock while he felt he got extremely hard. Raven smiled as she used her fingertip to play with the gland.

"W-what… did… ah… did… you give me?!"

Raven smiled as she kneeled walked to him over the velvet sheet bed as she licked his nipples which caused him to moan like a girl. He looked like a dog in heat as his breath gets hotter and his skin was so sensitive. What was that?

"Housecall's new Aphrodisiac Pill it is 4 times more effective compared to the liquid form, that your Faunus friend used… Housecall sent me a tape~ instead of the girl going crazy, let's have you go wild…"

She said that as she positioned herself in front of him in a doggy style. He was trying to ignore his lust and was holding himself back but Raven just kept wiggling and spanking herself. Connor couldn't take it anymore.

He slammed his 12.5 inch into Raven. The wet spank that she had as Connor continues to thrust into her. He grunted and groaned like a wild animal while Raven was unable to even make a sound instead her voice got stuck in her throat. She was only able to make out sounds that a baby would make.

"Aughhh~ Soooo Dee-ah-p~ BY MONTY! AH~ TOO AH BIG! NGH! AH~"

She now knew what was it like to be fucked senseless, she was cumming as she felt his dick twitch in her pussy as she removed herself and turned around and stuck out her tongue as if waiting for a treat and with one more lick Connor spewed white liquid into her mouth as she deep throated it as warm thick cum just flows down her throat.

 _ **(Lemon over)**_

Connor collapsed right there on the bed with Raven wiping her face. She sighed as her face donned with a sad smile while ruffling his hair.

"Thank you for spending time with me for the past few weeks in this Temporal, the training I have bestowed upon you was to ensure that even without your animals. You're able to survive, you have proven to me that you can but you're not ready for the Templars… and this night shall be my parting gift. Goodbye… Connor Kenway…"

Connor could only hear a fraction of that sentence as he woke up the next day in the falls which was 20 minutes outside in really time fully dressed in the forest but he noticed that he had a chest plate now that was black and red on his Spectre uniform with a note that said "I'll be watching you…"

He nodded as he walked out of the Temporal to inform his alliance the completion of his training with the day of the White Fang meeting drawing near he was now prepared.

(Chapter 29- A Major Hiccup That Painted The Town Crimson)

 _ **A/N: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS TITLE MEANS AND I AM HYPED TO WRITE IT! Now on to my thoughts on Volume 4 both episode 1 and 2. First, I love the new design and look of the series and it has taken a much darker turn but for the better and to avoid giving people who have not seen it spoilers' episode 2… tears.**_

 _ **Connor's Semblance has been discovered! Pulse is the name of his Semblance, now a quick rundown on his Semblance and why I chose this type of ability for him. His Semblance allows him to extend his punches with less force if he doesn't make contact with anything like a pushing force. If he does make contact, he will shatter what is inside of the object instead of the surface.**_

 _ **Semblance to me is a survival and characteristic trait for Connor it suits him, the pulsing force could be used as a boosted to make him jump higher and create distance within opponents and with he makes contact he shatters the inside. Meaning if he was to punch a man and kill him by shattering his spine. There will be no blood aside for his mouth making it a clean kill.**_

 _ **For stabbing, he is allowed an extension to his blade but the down size is the more longer he makes it the duller and less effective the blade will become meaning if he was to just extend the blade by 10 cm the sharpness will still be the same but as he continues to extend it, the blunter it shall become it also applies for slashing as well.**_

 _ **And well as for Mura and Pyrrha (Love Triangles), I have plans for them next chapter. Well the whole of JPNR. Also if people are wondering why did Raven suddenly jump on Connor, she spent weeks with him although I never included much of their training time and focused on more of their harsher moments, they did have an interaction. I may include it in an OVA down the road.**_

 _ **One person Pm'ed me about 2.5 and he said that if team RWBY was removed from that part he would stop reading the story, which I sighed as I was planning to do that as I will be introducing more AC characters and help them develop.**_

 **Now Answering Reviews:**

 **shadows being: Yes, she will pop up here and there to advice Connor about the enemy but she isn't quite fond of it. She was not very mysterious this chapter but she will be in later chapters as an informant like Qrow.**

 **GreyAsassin: Thank you! I am to please but if you want to see shock wait till the season finale. Shit will go down. I keep you guys about the finale but I will make it my longest story to date I promise at least 13K words.**

 **Blazedragon94: Let's game! Super game! Ultra-game! Whatcha name!? It's Blazedragon94! XD, well jokes aside yes she is based off Ex-aid and two other riders which you will never have a hint till next chapter! :3 Fine one hint, they are both secondary riders! And Raven and Connor do have contrast hence why most of the chapter included them.**

 **As for the Hans vs Blake, I understand what you mean and it had me thinking as well and I really think that Blake would never actually reveal anything from her past including Adam even if she told her Team about her being an Ex-White Fang member in the episode Best Day Ever she had drawings of Adam in the book which she constantly hides but I could be wrong!**

 **Thank you for the kind words Blaze 3! I try my best to make the characters' mesh well with each other as interaction in the story is important. As for the Dance Dance, yeah but if you had a voice screaming in your head you would be cheating too XD.**

 **Cipher96: Your next line would be "Yes she is!" To iu! Gasp! Well she is not only because of the bumblebee hat, but also because she has insecurities as she had a petite form being the now flattest chest in the team. Of course she is! The Aura Aura joke was just for you.**

 **LDK-V ' Qrow N' Roses: OH YES! I really like cat girls well their just hot :3 ;3 =3 X3 =3 :3 Beware of cats!**

 **gamelover41592: Thank you and Gamer please if you do have questions just drop them in the review they are valuable to me. Everyone's reviews matter no matter the age, I will answer as long as you review.**

 **Alright see you all next Chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

(Chapter 29-A Major Hiccup That Painted the Town Crimson Pt.1)

Mura stood in the training arena as she stared down Pyrrha. Both of their faces lock on to each other as they readied their weapons. Pyrrha placed her shield and sword up while Mura just played with her mallet. Gylnda watched as the bar fill up on the screen as they were filled up both girls took a spin at taunting each other.

"So! I've heard you've been called the Invincible Girl, that was till recently when you started dropping matches. Tell me did those extra pancakes you eat contribute to that? Cause it seems Harambe's been gaining some pounds!"

Pyrrha growled at her, not once has she ever felt so mad about a person. She could tolerate the denseness of Jaune but not when she was being made fun of and seeing her leader being flirted with in front of her.

(Yesterday-Mass Hall)

" _Jaune~ Hi~ hi~ How are you? Are you still hurt?"_ Mura draped her arms over Jaune's shoulders and giggled as she watches him say that he was fine as she pushed Pyrrha over next to Ren as a domino effect took place as now Pyrrha was in Ren's seat and Ren was in Nora's while Nora seemed to be floating in mid-air?

Pyrrha growled at her while she placed her tray down while Pyrrha cleared her throat but was completely ignored by her but Jaune seemed to notice as he stared at her in confusion while Pyrrha gave hand signs to the Arc.

Jaune tried to translate but as usual he misinterpreted it.

What was Pyrrha going to do with this loveable dork?

" _She is what is that? Why are you holding a lime? Spell lime? Backwards? She is Emil? M? Change into a Peace sign?_ "

The Spartan face palmed as she watched her leader thinking that she was a peaceful lime, the actually message was as said out.

" _Jaune! Spell lime backwards and replace the M with a V! She is Evil!_ "

But alas, Jaune being Jaune didn't get the message. Instead he just smiled at Pyrrha and went back to talking Mura like she was not there BUT this was Mura's doing as she managed to write in Jaune's mash potatoes with her lollipop stick.

It read _"Ignore her, She's probably not feeling well…"_

Pyrrha saw the message and was ticked off really badly, she was being insulted in silences while this woman just comes in and swoops her man? Not on her watch so instead she asked Ren to do her a favour, well not so much a favour as he was forced to. Pyrrha asked Ren to take Jaune for a walk, she said it would be good to do some stretching before class resumed.

Ren sighed as he told Pyrrha, he was tired as he was helping Nora with an experimental Pancake Volcano. He was up all night trying to reason with his orange haired friend that there was no such thing but he failed.

Pyrrha suddenly had a level of killing intent that was able to rival Okeus as Ren shot up and took Jaune and ran for the hills. Pyrrha turned to Mura, who was smirking as she suckled on her lollipop. "Tomorrow, Combat Class. Aura Bars…"

"Fine by me Harambe, I mean like what Kai Wen said 'Give a person everything they want before we destroy them'"

Connor sat there with them as he stared at the two in confusion as he ate his food.

" _Does he not see that both females are trying to court him? Must be an inconvenient to the females…"_

But as he said that there were three pairs of eyes on him which casted a stone hard glare.

" _YOU HAVE NO IDEA!_ "

(Back to the present)

As the teacher shouted the start of the match as the timer buzzer went off, Mura took out a red coin and inserted it into the hammer. She twisted the knob, as a pop sound is heard the weapon had a robotic voice as a blade popped out of the hammer.

" **Capsule Sword: Fire"**

Pyrrha place her shield up as Mura charged towards her with a flaming sword as it made contact with the shield, Pyrrha pushed her shield up breaking Mura's guard as she slashed her across her chest. Mura felt the cut sting as her Aura began to mend the cut as she watched her bar drop to 92% while Pyrrha's remained at 100%.

Mura took out another coin which was ice blue as she inserted into the coin slot as she muttered about it being a good weapon. As the pop sound was heard the weapon changed once again as the Blade folded in and it spilt in half. Which what seems like a pink version of Ember Celica.

" **Capsule Gauntlet: Ice"**

Pyrrha noted that it was a short ranged weapon, turned her own weapon into a sniper mode. She aimed with her scope as she shot the first two rounds which Mura blocked flawlessly. As she began to bounce and move like a boxer.

(Spectator's booth)

Ray stared intently at his sibling as he watched her while Fisher asked if she was going to be ok and if she was able to handle one of Beacon's better fighters and that weapon and her fighting style is strange.

"All her fighting styles, come from video games. She is currently using a mixed form of an NES game called Punch Out and the bruiser style of Tiffa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII. The Capsule Gashapon, is a weapon powered by dust and the weapon that comes with it is completely random."

Fisher's eyes widened as they returned to the fight as they watched Mura on the offensive, she was able to dodge all the bullets that Pyrrha. The Gauntlets froze the floor as she punched it down. While the floor froze it became too slippery to walk on.

(Back at the fight)

Mura took out a green coin as she inserted it in. Pyrrha was thinking about how could she get to her without slipping. As Mura turned the knob and the pop sound came out.

" **Capsule Paddleball: Energy"**

Mura stared as the Gauntlets popped off and turned into a paddleball. Mura screamed in frustration. The Capsule Paddle ball was one of the 5 unlucky weapons in the Capsule Gashapon. It was a steel ball attached to a titanium paddle by an enforced metal wire.

"Why?! Fucking random weapons draws!"

Pyrrha jumped on her shield and used it as a board as she sledded along the ice she needed to make a sharp turn as she used her Javelin mode and stabbed the ground as she made a turn towards Mura.

Mura saw the speeding Spartan coming towards her but she didn't have enough time to reacted as Pyrrha threw a vicious punch to her face. Mura flew on to the ice and sled across the floor but she used the paddleball string and hooked on to Pyrrha's wrist.

Both of them got pulled along but before hitting the wall. Mura pulled Pyrrha hard as she made impact with the wall, Mura used the ball to clear a space for her to stand on. She jumped on to the cleared space and checked her scroll. She was down to 85% while Pyrrha was at 92%.

" _Tch… I have to use the dust coin before I am able to change it…_ "

She saw Pyrrha smirking as she tossed her shield like a Frisbee at her but Mura ducked under and sighed. As she had to ascend her Semblance to level 2. She allowed herself to ascend as she noticed that Pyrrha's hand was extended as she ducked under once more.

Pyrrha stared in shock as the shield returned to her hand. She looked at her with a suspicious look as scanned Mura who was playing with the paddleball.

Mura jumped up and pulled the string wire out of the paddle and dived down, she got a critical hit on Pyrrha's jaw. The energy dust gave an extra power for that attack as Pyrrha flew to the wall.

"Time's up!" Goodwitch called out to them as both of them were stopped.

Both girls clicked their tongues as they were escorted to the medical bay but not before looking at the score which was 80% to 80%. They both met gazes as they scowled at each other.

Connor watched them from the higher seats where no one was at because he was still a dropout but he was allowed on school grounds due to Ozpin pulling some strings but he was not allowed to be seen in classes.

But of course, Ray was behind him as he patted his back. "Waiting for one of the girls to fight? Well to bad, lessons done for the day. What? You seem to also be confused by my Imouto's Semblance. Well I'll save you the thinking part."

"Her Semblance is Lifeline, basically it increases her reaction time to an inhuman level. She is able to dodge anything at the speed of faster than any human at level 2 but the downside of her Semblance it drains her Aura and overloads her brain. She is able to counter complex plans but if she uses it too long she overthinks. Her body doesn't improve just her mind so if her body is unable to move fast she still may get hit."

Connor just nodded as he watched Team RWBY leave the area, he owes Blake an apology for being inconsiderate but he could not find the right moment. He should not have just been so blunt about the White Fang and Hans being one of her enemies of the past.

(With Team RWBY)

Yang was merely confused with the Assassin for the past few days, he has been acting weird like he couldn't make any eye contact without him turning away. Even when she was training with him, he kept his face hidden under the hood. He has been talking to Ruby and Weiss lately about how were they but not for Blake and Yang.

She was also going to help him with the White Fang in five days but he just wasn't talking to Blake or her as much as she would like but now they had to go back to their rooms to change for extra training. They were quite persistent about fighting the White Fang the VAA members agreed to allow them to go but only if they were to pass the five-day boot camp.

Ruby was just so happy that she gets to train with other huntsmen then her uncle Qrow and Goodwitch. She was the first to rush back into the room leaving her team with a trail of rose petals but the rest had different thoughts about the boot camp.

Frist with Weiss, she was afraid that she would be unable to pass the boot camp. These men were once known as Remnant's Best even if they had lost that title they are still a force to be reckon with.

Second with Blake, she was afraid that Hans had told them about her little outrage and would ask Hans to train her personally. She was not afraid of his attacks but his attitude towards White Fang members. He was a ruthless killing machine when it came to killing his targets, from what she has heard he murders with a wide creepy grin on his face.

Lastly Yang, she was ready to just crack all of their geezer skulls.

While they all packed their stuff into suitcases, Weiss asked her team with an honest amount of concern in her voice as the whole team besides Yang gave the same look as she asked the question.

"Do you actually think we can pass the boot camp?"

Blake sighed at her in response while just turning back to her suitcase, the look that she gave just proved that Weiss may be right about it but Ruby and Yang just gave Weiss a big ol' smile as they just nodded their head enthusiastically.

"If all of you were to work together, perhaps you may pass…"

The assassin said from the doorway as he was instructed to give them their first task since he was the most trusted person with the VAA.

"Kai Wen has given instructions to meet at the third basement where the Arena is, I hope for your success…"

Blake tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. "You're not training with us?"

The Assassin shook his head as he explained that he had to do more rigours training compared to them. He didn't want to sound smug but the train for him was now known as a warm up as what Kai would call it.

(The Third Basement-Day 1)

As the girls entered the room, the doors closed shut behind them. They stared at the middle of the ring with a guy in a wheelchair, it was Fisher as he turned to them and greeted them with his smile as he gave them the first challenge.

"Welcome to our Special Hell, Team Loser. Your first challenge is to hit this old guy who is me in a wheelchair! Simple right? Go…"

Ray watched them from the Spector booth with the Chrono Necklace in hand while Ruby and Yang dropped their bags and rushed forward. As they were both about to make contact with his face, he kicked them with his left leg.

He saw them both flinch back as he smirked at the girls. "Come on~ I said it was SIMPLE!"

He taunted them as he did a spin on his wheelchair while Blake and Weiss joined them. Weiss and Ruby stepped forward as Ruby prepped her gun. As Weiss channelled a Glyph. Fisher smirked as he thought to himself.

" _Ice flower? Heh… so predictable, they will try to do bumblebee next if they are completely reliant on team combos that have no utility base."_

The ice bullets were flying right towards Fisher but he didn't care as he used Mach Aura to just phased through the bullet storm. "So I am wondering… where were you aiming?" Ruby growled at the taunts sent to her as she asked for Bumblebee.

As Blake threw her weapon for Yang as she began to run circles around her Faunus team mate. As she launched she shouted with a voice of confidence.

"DODGE THIS YOU WASHED UP HAS BEEN!"

Fisher smiled as he watched the Huntress in Training just flying towards him with such an arrogant look to her face but as she was 5 metres away, he jumped out of his wheelchair. Fisher used his arm to fling his wheelchair at her while ducking under it.

He used his only leg as the wheelchair that collided with her to kick her upwards, she was forced upwards as she barely punched the wheelchair but it destroyed it as the Seraph's Branding came out from the shattered remains of the Wheelchair.

As the kick landed he grabbed his weapon, he pushed the button on it as it extended to its full length. The force of the extension managed to plant his foot firmly into Yang's abdomen but that was not it as he used the last of his strength to fling her back to her team.

All of this happened within 3 seconds.

"Ho~ To think that move called 'Bumblebee' would be so risky. Come on… you girls are amateurs, waiting for your leader for commands like pawns while an attack is carried out, your leader just sits there and observes if her tactic worked."

Ruby's confidence was shattered as he said that went Yang heard that her eyes turned red, as she just charged angrily at him with a decent speed for an amateur but Fisher sighed as he was now on the floor because his wheelchair was broken. He just waited for the punching motion as Yang did just that he countered by using Aegis Aura to kick her back.

"With one leg… and a depression so bad it could kill; I still outclass all of you… you are not Huntress in Training. You're just kids. Especially … you, Yang. Your emotions first and tactics after. Brainless flailing gets you nowhere!"

Yang was not damaged much but her pride was as she stepped back for a moment. Now having doubts about charging in. Ruby gripped her weapon as she shouted with anger. "CHECKMATE!"

The duo rushed forward on both sides as they rushed him. Fisher watched as their blades came closer as he sighed. " _These two… have zero synergy, if I make a small movement. They would cut each other."_

As he said that, Fisher leaned back as the swords clashed into each other barely missing their faces. He clicked his tongue as he didn't see them cut each other but there was trust issues with them already so there was no need for a wound.

"Watch It!"

"How about you have a better blade stance? Instead of being a ninja?"

"Oh? I assume your fencing stance was better?!"

Fisher sighed as he used his weapon to boosted him up and grabbed both of their faces and slammed them into the ground. He was absolutely underwhelmed by this team. The team execution was flawless but the plan and the members were flawed. He was not flawless but he knew that there was a lot of work to be done.

He sat down as the two girls were asked to go back to their team. Two with shattered pride and two with trust and commutation issues.

"Look at yourselves, pathetic… you expect us to send you to fight the White Fang? Good luck…"

The girls slummed their heads that was until Fisher gave them all a bottle of water.

"But that's why you are here… I don't take training as a joke if you really want to go through with this, I will assure you that the next few weeks training will be hell on this world. If you don't you can walk out of that door."

Blake looked at the door but she steeled herself and stayed strong. Fisher stared at her as he gestured at the door. He knew she was the type to walk out but will she. She turned back to Fisher and gave a determined gaze.

He stared at girls as all of them, had the same look in their eyes.

"Those eyes… let's see how long you can keep them with such fire."

But Weiss noticed he said weeks instead of days as Fisher told her that there was an item that allowed him to create a Temporal Space but he warned them if they were to investigate this, they would stop training them.

He took out handcuffs as he strapped them on Weiss and Blake while he dropped two scrolls for Ruby and finally a pair of headphones for her.

Fisher sighed as he gestured for the other two to get down here. As Kai Wen and Ray emerged from the shadows.

"I'll be training the checkmate duo."

Fisher walked over to the Faunus and Schnee as he pulled them up. While escorting them to the other arena while two of them struggled to even walk at the same pace. The remaining of the team just sat there with their pride still destroyed.

"Looks like I am taking the Rose…"

Ruby stared at the Deadzone Blazer who had a serious look and he took a scroll while passing her the other. He flashed a grin as Ruby walked off to him to the other arena, Yang stared at Kai Wen who just sat down.

(With Checkmate)

They both kept blaming each other about tripping while Fisher was just sighing. As he shouted. "ENOUGH! As of now, you two have to spend the next 5 days here together! You will shower, sleep, eat, fight and lose together. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Both of them nodded as he smiled darkly. "Good… now hit me…"

(With Ruby)

She was currently playing Remnant Conquest 2 with Ray as she was already sweating beats. She was currently being under sieged by Ray's Vacuo Troops which have already conquered half of Remnant in 27 moves.

Ray sighed with a bored expression plastered on to his face. She refuses to make a defensive play with her remaining Vale troops instead she constantly trying to push him back with brute force and pure luck.

" _She had a great start… but once she had to make a moral choice or a move that depended on the kingdom. She focuses so much on it to the point where she can't see I am slowly taking over the map, from right under her nose."_

After that move, Ray won the game and it was the first of many.

(With Yang)

She had just being staring at her 'mentor' for a good 30 minutes now, she just looked around the room and on the screen above them. As she watched the others progress with their training while she just sat there doing nothing.

More time passed, she was about to bloody lose it. She just watched the older male drink alcohol and getting tipsy while the rest of her team was getting their asses kicked in both mind and body. She growled as she shot a bullet out her Ember Celica.

Kai opened his eyes and sighed. He moved his Hell's Wrath slightly as it deflected the bullet, at that moment she was ready for her training to start but Kai just placed his weapon back on to the floor. Her mouth was left ajar as Kai took another sip from his canister.

She walked up to him and tried to give a punch but her hand was blocked by his weapon. Yang growled as she threw another one but this time. He just moved his head slightly.

Soon she was just throwing flailing punches at him which he was able to just block and dodge everything. He finally got tired of dodging as he just used one hand to break her guard and the other to punch her.

"ORA!"

Yang flew back as she smacked against the wall with great force. He stood up as he watched Yang do the same, he sighed as he felt a burst of energy coming from her. He placed up his guard up as she just threw once again uncoordinated flurry of punches. Which was countered by a brutal uppercut.

(In the showers after Day 1)

Ruby just stood in the locker room with bloodshot eyes as she was murmuring about the last 92 games she had lost. As the water dripped off her small petite body, she was so tired of losing that stupid game. She squatted to her knees and sobbed about how bad was her decision making and if she was a leader of a real war she would let her troops die with no gain. She had most of her confidence as a leader shattered.

She sighed as switched off the water and wore her sleepwear as she heard her stomach growl. She patted her tummy as she walked to the locker area and encountered Blake and Weiss who were struggling to remove their clothes with the handcuffs.

"No! You have to pull bow to the left!"

"Well you have to unclip my bra first, you dolt!"

"BOW!"

"BRA!"

Ruby just snuck past them as she exited the locker room. She saw Ray looking at his scroll as she focused on his eyes, he was looking at their matches move for move. She didn't feel like dealing with him right now after her losses.

She panned over to another Arena where Yang was shouting at the top of her lungs with her body being bruised and battered. Her battle cry, ringed throughout the room, she ran towards Kai but at the last moment, her movement shifted to the left as she tried for a side punch but Kai blocked it with his palm but his eyes widened.

" _That was focused rage… it took her 5 hours but she has more focus now…"_

But as he thought that, he just decked her in the chest. She had the air knocked out of her as she began to choke on her own spit trying to breath in.

"Good job… now take a shower and I'll prepare dinner."

As he was about to walk off, he stopped for a moment. As he felt a tense feeling in the air, he turned around as Yang was standing up once again. Her calm lilac eyes had been substituted with piercing red eyes. She staggers as she tried to get into her boxing stance.

"One… more… time!"

She used her Ember Celica to boost herself forward, her eyes were determined as Kai was shocked at her sudden action but managed to react fast enough to block the punch. However, before she could make contact she lost all momentum and dropped.

Kai Wen caught her as he sighed, he looked over her battered body as he had a sense of pride training such a hardworking student. He carried her over to the male locker room, Ruby tried to stop him but Ray held on to her shoulder and shook his head.

"Kai will not harm or do anything to her, trust him. Rose, I'll get you a snack from Fisher's PFSU. I'll let you choose come on." Ray gestured her to leave them alone.

(Male Locker Room)

Kai just washed her with a white cloth, he wasn't really interested in her nude body in front of him. He only wanted to ravish the body of one woman but she was gone. He powdered her and dressed her in her PJs. He carried her to the sleeping mat and set her down.

(Outside)

After setting her down and covering her with a blanket. He walked over to the rest and began to prepare dinner. Ray and Fisher laid out the picnic mat as they all had a spread of grilled chicken, broccoli with cheese, Stroganoff and rice.

The students had to eat with their teachers as a sort of bonding. Ray was with Ruby as she was happily munching on some strawberry fruit tarts while Fisher wanted to wait for his students but they don't seem to be done yet with their shower.

Kai was eating because he knew that his student was done for the day but he took out three lunch boxes and stored some of the food inside enough to feed two people.

(Female Locker room)

Weiss and Blake had now been trying to wash themselves for ten minutes but now they were washing each other. Blake was rubbing the loofah down Weiss's back as she scrubbed down to backside which caused the heiress to yelp.

"Sorry!"

Blake apologised to her human team mate as Weiss just shook her head, both of them were finally done and took about another ten minutes to dress.

(Outside)

Fisher was finally able to eat as his two students came out an hour late. So it was dinner time and it was time for the teachers to bond with their students.

Ruby looked at Ray as he was staring at a photo of his wife and son. He swiped the scroll as it changed to a photo of the VAA members, slightly younger. He smiled as he took another bite of his food.

"Mister Kashuni? Can I ask you a question?" The girl in red looked at her new mentor. He stared back at her with eyes widened.

"Did you ever lose a game of Conquest?"

At that moment, he choked on his food as he burst into a fit of laughter as he ruffled her hair gently. Ray sighed as he stared at her with a sort of brotherly stare.

"Of course! I only became good because I've lost at least 2000 games! Heh, you thought I was some sort of born Conquest player? Nah I was even worse compared to you when I started but I learn from my mistakes…"

Ruby started at her mentor in awe as he opened at app on his scroll called Conquest of the Ages, this game was at least 19 years old when the first models of scrolls were made. He looked through his match history and showed it to Ruby.

When Ruby saw the match history her jaw dropped. "4967 losses and 52 wins… but how?!" She looked at Ray who had a nostalgic smile on his face. He was smiling at his losses; what kind of person smiles when he loses?

"I remembered… so well the first time I beat him. I was so happy but then I couldn't repeat it after that until the 4000th try. He used more advance tactics but I caught on and beat him. Well maybe this will be your final lesson for today. You want to know the difference between a master and a beginner? The master has failed more times than the beginner has even tried…"

Ray picked up his bowl and Ruby's as he walked off, he told her that she should get some sleep. Ruby just stood there and stared at the match history. She was complaining about her 92 losses and she was about to drop the training till she saw this.

She scrolled down to the first game he ever had. She clicked on replay, her eyes widened as she watched the match unfold. She saw the move counter as she looked back at her mentor who was washing the dishes.

" _H-he lost in 10 moves?!"_

Ruby switched off his scroll as she began to review her own matches to look for her own mistakes, Ray turned his head as he looked back at her. He smiles brightly as he saw the fire in those sliver eyes of hers.

(Fisher and The Checkmate Duo)

Fisher placed down his finished bowl of rice while the girls were struggling to eat with the handcuffs on. He smiled at them as they were now working much better together as a duo. They sort of reminded him when Ronny and him were starting out as partners.

Both wanting to fight their way and not conceding and compensating for the other. He was a stubborn person to work with but so was Ronny. Two of them had to learn to work together without the handcuff training but were forced to stick to each other like glue.

Soon Fisher decided to start compensating and slowed down for Ronny to catch up. As soon as he saw that he learnt to compensate as well. He made sure his shots were able to give Fisher to move in between the line of fire.

"Mister Assan? Why did you pair us together instead of our partners?"

Fisher filled his bowl with rice again as he turned to them. He flashed them a serious look but it changed into a smile as he took the stroganoff and poured it over his rice.

"Tell me… if I were to pair you with Yang and Weiss with Ruby. What result would I get? I do this training to increase your synergy with her not the rest of your team. Blake, in terms of team fighting you are the weakest as Weiss is able to compensate for both Ruby and Yang but you had difficulty with even your Bumblebee combo."

"But our job as First-Years, are to work on our strengths not our weakness!"

Fisher knew this, he saw their clips while in combat classes. He analysed them all quite thoroughly and came to conclusion why they didn't work together as a team was not only the lack of team bonding that Gylnda had decided to throw out the window because they were First-Years.

"Blake. To me you are training to fight the White Fang, you are telling me that the enemy will not target the weak points of your team and only allow the strong points go through? All they have to do is separate you from Yang and Ruby. Once they know you are the weaker duo, advances can be taken. In this training room, you are huntresses not First-Years."

Weiss tilted her head slightly as she wondered why was Blake chained to her instead of Ruby. They are also a weaker duo same could be said for Weiss and Yang. She brought up the question but was given a solid answer in return.

"Both Xiao Long and Rose are team players, people who are willing to work with anyone and degrade themselves for victory. They will be able to work well with any team due to their attitude towards the team. Unlike you two, who needs to learn teamwork from the bottom up."

Blake and Weiss locked eyes as they turned to him and slapped him simultaneously but as they lifted their hands from his cheek he was smiling.

"Good! You two almost were prefect in that slap! Blake you got to slow down for Weiss."

He picked up their bowls and wished them a good night but before that he left them with a quote that was something he picked up with Akage long ago.

"Coming together is the beginning, keeping it together is the progress and working together is where a team finds success."

Blake and Weiss looked at each other as they sighed. As they both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry…"

As their eyes widened, they stuck out their free hands into a handshake. As they both promised to compensate and work together to get through this hell Boot Camp. Fisher smiled as he stopped for a moment. They truly reminded him of Ronny and himself.

(With Connor)

Connor was in the training room above them 2 floors up as he waited for his training partner. He cupped his hand together wondering if they would make it. He wasn't sure if the girls could endure the training. They would come out of the Temporal Space either, cowards or better warriors.

"Hey Connor!" The voice came from the doorway as he emerged from the shadows. The man walked in with his shield and sword. Connor smirked as Jaune walked in.

"Are you ready to train with the Armlet?"

Jaune smiled as he prepared his battle stance as did Connor. Jaune ran forward with his shield up as Connor did the same as they clashed into each other. Connor used his tomahawk to hook on to his shield as he curved and prepared to kick Jaune's side.

" **URSA ARM!** "

A sudden aura flare as Jaune used his arm and punched Connor to the wall before his leg could make contact. Connor landed on the ground before the making an impact with the wall. He stared at Jaune who was glaring back at him.

" _He used not only the Armlet's power but his own aura in that attack. Kai has been teaching him well, most likely he is going to ask for his aid as well…"_

" **BEOWOLF SPEED** "

Jaune had been training on his own in the emerald forest. He had now 5 Grimm powers at his disposal. Ursas, King Taijitu, Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Death Stalkers. All giving him a type of power up.

He charged at Connor with the speed of a beowolf but Connor was able to see his movements due to his training in speed with Kashuni. Jaune was really aggressive as he continuously swapped between Ursa Arm and Beowolf Speed. One to close the gap distance and one for powerful strikes.

Connor used his Semblance to make distance between them but the speed of a Beowolf seemed quite formidable in the uses of a human. He slowed down as his annoyance was getting the better of him.

"STAY STILL!"

Connor noticed the licking of flames of purple Aura coming off his body. Connor stood there for a moment as Jaune was slowly losing it. Just due to his stupid negative emotion. His body began to have black marks that seem like fire prints.

" **DEATH STALKER STINGER!** "

This time it wasn't just his arm that changed to a coat of coal black, his blade as well was coated in a tar black colour while the last 4 inches were amber in colour. He flexed the sword as he touched the floor with the tip of his sword. The golden part of the blade began to sinking into the floor from the poison that it excreted.

" _He is allowing himself to be taken over by the power of the Armlet…"_

He dragged the blade across the floor with him jumping in the air and striking Connor from above, Connor used his hidden blade to block it but the acid was corroding the blade as Connor backed away. He now had to knock him out for him to revert back to normal.

Connor used his Semblance to punch Jaune in the chest but he didn't feel anything shattering. The exoskeleton of the Death Stalker must have carried over to him as well. Meaning if Connor were to make a break through, more Aura is needed.

" _Without Zeke or Ambrosia… it will be hard to make a break through…"_

He breathed out as Aura channelled through his hand, Jaune charged towards him in a blind fury but Connor just sidestepped him and used his hidden blade to stab him in the back. The blade extended as it made a break through Jaune's chest. As he was locked in place, Connor used his free hand and elbowed Jaune in the neck, knocking him out.

" _I need to bring him to Housecall for treatment…"_

(With a just awoken Yang)

She stretched her body, she checked herself and noticed that she was now in her sleepwear. She looked around to see if anyone was still awake. Her neck was stiff like she had hit face first into the floor. Her stomach growled as she rubbed it.

"Awake I see and is that a growl I heard? Come on, I'll heat up the food for you."

Yang growled at the man who gave her hell was now just offering her food but somehow she felt that he wasn't all that bad. She sat down with him in the arena as he took out the lunch or dinner boxes. Yang chowed down as her mentor just watched her with glee.

"Hey… who changed me into my PJs?"

Kai pointed at himself while Yang blushed but Kai Wen said that he was only loyal to one woman ever and he changed her and healed her because she did good today. Yang tilted her head as she asked what did she do.

"You channelled your anger into a focused attack to be focused while you are letting your rage loose it gives you more power as you focus more on the target and not just wailing at him mindlessly."

He was proud of her as she finished her food, he packed up the boxes and they sat there in silence till she asked him a question.

"Hey Kai? Do you know of a person named Raven?" Yang asked thinking that he wouldn't know who she was but Kai just sighed with a heavy tone to his breath.

"Your mother? Yeah I know her… not that well but I know her."

Yang turned to him and gripped his shirt. Kai just stared into her crimson eyes, she was angry but somehow she was also sad.

"Tell me… where is she."

Kai noticed her eyes were big and sad. She had not seen her mother in a long time, for a child to have a mother that had abandoned her as she was raised by another woman who also was announced dead. Kai stared back at her.

"I am sorry… she told me that she will meet you in due time…"

Yang used her bare fist to punch Kai across the jaw. He felt her rage focused into that one punch as another one landed on the other jaw, she just punched him with all her might over and over again while screaming "TELL ME!"

Kai still kept his silence as Yang was now crying. She was bawling her eyes out as she looked at Kai's bloodied face but he wasn't mad just saddened by her actions. He held her close like how an older brother would hold his younger siblings on a cold night.

"Shhhh… it's ok… let it out, no one said you couldn't cry. It's all part of life, you know? I lost my mother too…"

Yang looked up at him with her eyes now a colour of calming lilac, she stared deep into his eyes which were far beyond his age as he was about to tell the story of his fallen family. Yang listened carefully while being wrapped in the warmth of her mentor's arms.

She didn't feel love but it a was feeling, she only thought that her father was able to give.

Long ago in the city of Atlas, there was a small dust shop in the frozen city where humans thrived and Faunus were discriminated more compared to any other kingdom but there was a small dust shop that sold goods to both races. "Aran's Dust Trade"

Berde Aran was the owner of the shop, he was a kind man who served all people in his shop. He was an Ex-Huntsman who settled down with his wife, Lila Fair but now known as Lila Aran. They lived well off in the streets of Atlas.

That had two kids, the elder called Kai Wen Arran and his younger sister Shin Lai Arran. They all lived a happy life that was till when the Schnee's came to tear their shop to sheds. The head of the Dust company, Schnee ordered an attack on the shop as the company was still small and needed to get rid of competitors.

First it was just harassment. At that day, Berde trained his older son to fight as he may have to prepare for the worse to come. Kai trained hard and became quite a giant as three years past with the Schnees did nothing but vandalise and harass the shop.

He told his father that he would kill them but the father was a kind man that didn't want to hurt anyone but he also refused to give them his hard earned money. That was till one day, the head of the Schnees, Jacques sent a Hitman.

They murdered his family in cold blood, Kai was awake as he saw his own family get slaughtered in front of him. In a blind rage he grabbed his father's weapon Hell's Gate and charged towards the murderer. He was stabbed in the chest but he endured the pain and shot the murderer in the face with the shotgun.

He removed the killer's blade from his chest as his blood bled on to his fallen family members. He screamed their names as his voice pierced the freezing night sky. His family was gone, killed in cold blood.

(Present)

Yang stared at the older man with a shocked gaze as he was sighing to himself but he was not crying instead the face he showed was not of sadness nor regret. It was the face of rage but it was only there for a moment as he calmed down.

"Want to start training early?"

(After 1 week in Temporal Space)

Ruby was now able to make non-rash decisions and was able to finally tell if a bad fight was on coming, she was still unable to beat Ray but she felt that she was close. Ray had her on the ropes the whole time but she was improving at a drastic rate. Ray saw her mind expand to new levels of thinking and not just one-layer planning.

The Checkmate Duo, were having their cuffs removed but only if they could land a hit on Fisher. Weiss asked Blake to allow her to lead this time. The Faunus nodded as she readied herself. Fisher heard them and got ready for Weiss to move.

But he got a face full of Blake instead. He was shock as he jumped back missing the blade. Fisher was now confused, their calls were now much trickier and hard to understand. He was not going to be outsmarted by them.

"Weiss! Ping pong!"

"Paddle!"

Fisher looked even more confused as he tried to turn his wheelchair to follow their calls but they don't make a lick of sense. That was until he saw Blake's bow as he was alarmed by it. As he was focusing on the bow he couldn't move his limbs.

"WHAT?!"

As both of the girls were in front of him and gave him a big slap to the face. Fisher had two big hand marks on his face but he smiled as he asked them to knock the cuffs together at a 45-degree angle. It came off.

"So how did you girls find out how to beat me?"

Weiss and Blake smiled as they stared at their mentor. They managed to finally outwit him in a week and 126 hours of training with this wheelchair bounded mentor.

"Well Mentor… we've noticed something about you, you tend to look at us a lot and analyse our movements on the spot with our communication to each other. Like the first day, you were able to tell our movements not only due to Ruby's orders but also by the movement."

"But you can only do so much without your Technic Aura for instance you need 0.5 seconds to change your target while in your Technic Aura. Only 0.2 is needed. So we devised a plan to just confuse you. Because the words we said had no meaning."

Fisher almost had a tear to his eye, he stared at the two with pride in 126 hours. They managed to understand each other's movements and are able to strike without using words to communicate. He wheeled to the two of them and balanced himself on one leg. He patted them on the head.

"Well… good work but now since you passed Phase 1. Time for Phase 2"

(Kai Wen with Yang)

"HA!"

Yang punched Kai's Armguard but he smirked as he punched back with a left hook. Which Yang narrowly dodged but she countered with an uppercut which Kai gladly took to his face. He wasn't using his Aura but he definitely needed to use it after this match.

"ORAA!"

Yang was now opened from the chin down as she braced for impact, she was punched back to the wall. Kai Wen followed it up with a bunch of shotgun bullets. Yang broke away from the wall. She rolled to her side as she armed her Ember Celica with Wind Dust.

" _Good she is able to maintain her Burning State without losing any emotional control for at least 5 minutes!"_

Yang blasted herself forward with the Air Dust as she was about to come in for the counter attack but she dropped out of her Burning State and she bumped into Kai's chest. He smiled as he watched her pick herself up and look up at him.

"So! How long was that?"

Kai stared at his stop watch. He sighed as her numbers were always hovering within 5 and 15 minutes at most. He was proud of her though from raging to calm in a week was impressive.

"10 minutes… good at least, you're in control. It may not grant you as much power as your Rage Mode… but your Burning Mode will be better compared to your base state. Well it seems 15 minutes is your limit for Burning Mode butttt it's good enough for me"

The next 4 weeks of Training was basically the same that was until the final test came.

On the last week all the girls banned together as their mentors gave them each a sash of one colour to show they have completed their training.

Fisher came up with two sashes, one was black and the other white with both of the sashes having a writing "영혼(Soul)" at the tip of the sash, he watches as Weiss tied hers around her waist while Blake removed her current bow and replaced it with the sash.

"The two of you have finished your training with me, I am proud of you two. Your souls showed no sign of giving up and have showed me that you are able to work together like sisters not by blood or by arms but as team mates. Congrats and Weiss?"

Weiss looked at him with great focus as she waited for his words. He smiled as he spoke.

"Robert would be proud if he saw this…"

She walked back into place as Ruby stepped forward.

Ray smirked as he showed her a light red sash with sliver rose designs on it. She accepted it with a gleeful grin as she inspected the sash the word written on it at the tip was "Verstand(Mind)" Ray patted her head as he gave a box of strawberries to boot.

She wrapped it around the grip of her Scythe as she waited for his words.

"Through this session, you have shown quick growth as a tactician. Even if you only won three times, you were able to exploit my weakness. Your mind is ever growing with unorthodox ideas and tactics, although you are still a novice in my eyes. You have done well for a girl your age. Congrats!"

She pouted and smiled at the man. She nibbled on a strawberry before getting in line.

Yang smirked as she stepped up and was given a black and yellow sash with the words "Tampulan(Focused)"

Kai did a grunt of approval as he pasted her a sash and three bottles of alcohol. Yang stared at the bottles and stared back at him. Who only gave a thumbs up.

"You were fucking great this session! You showed progress and learnt how to focus your anger. You have showed determination and focus that can bring you across any difficulty if you just try. Good work kiddo."

She wrapped the sash around her right arm. As she smiled at her mentor.

"But now it is time for the final test, OI! You can come out now!"

From the shadow emerges a man with a hood. He stared at the 4 girls with a serious expression. He had his eyes glowing electric blue because someone had just finished their training as well. As Connor searched through his medicine pouch he took out a sash that had the colours Blue, White and Red with the writing "暗殺者 (Assassin), 준수하는 (Observant) and Control"

The girls stared at him. He started them down as he took out his Tomahawk and charged lunged himself towards Ruby. She was able to perceive his next move by a simple twitch of his arm. As she dodged the slash.

"Right your last test… make Connor's back touch the floor…"

The girls turned to their mentors and asked why was Connor their final test. Kai smirked as he told them that Connor didn't want them to go and hunt for the White Fang. He wanted to make sure you didn't pass.

The girls stared at the Assassin who lowered his arms for a moment but stood his ground, that was until Yang went into Burn Mode and tried to pummel him. Connor suddenly had a changed in persona as he took out his pivot knife and jumped back.

But at that moment, Ruby rushed forward as she gave a command.

"Checkmate set up! Weiss come me, Ice Flower!"

Weiss nodded as she used a Glyphs to push her to Ruby as the leader prepped her sniper rifle. Blake went behind Connor as she prepared for Checkmate. Yang was barely making a landing as she stabled herself.

Ice flower was ready as Ruby shot not towards Connor but to the ground creating shards and blocks of ice to form. Yang knew what her sister wanted to do as Ruby gave her a slight nod. Yang ran towards Connor but as she was 2 meters away.

Ruby shot a bullet on the ground. Connor was shocked by the sudden Icicle as Yang punched the ice with Fire Dust creating water vapour that sprayed into his eyes. At that moment, Blake and Weiss rushed in to perform Checkmate.

Both of them managed to attack the both front and back of Connor at a decent speed but little did Connor know. Blake was setting up the next attack. It was Bumblebee but it was when Blake stopped attack Weiss backed off as well.

Ruby rushed to act as the counter force to the bumblebee combo with her new technique. "ROSE FANG!" As she clashed with Connor's body and Yang was punching him from behind.

Connor let out sparks from his hands as smacked both of his hands against their abdomen shocking them. Breaking the combo as Connor landed he spoke out but his voice was different.

" **My… you girls have been improving since the last time I was out…"**

Z-Connor was done with taking hits, he was testing them but now he was going to test his new powers. He zipped forward to Ruby and gripped her by the head. Ruby didn't even have time to struggle.

" **Volt Buster** "

Ruby felt her whole body was being electrocuted but it wasn't painful instead it made her whole body very sensitive. She could feel the slightest breeze that made her shiver but Zeke punched her in the gut as she felt the punch was tenfold the pain of a normal punch.

Before her team could react, Ruby was out cold. Zeke looked at the instructors and gave them a bored stare. " **If I knock them all out… they fail right?** "

They nodded, Zeke smiled as he wanted to continue the attack. He felt he was able to control the body much better and faster. Not to mention, Connor's body was able to send the shocks further into the into someone's body.

Volt Buster was supposed to make the skin ultrasensitive and any type of cuts extremely painful but with Connor's Semblance which he calls Puncture, made it so that the shocks were enough to be sent to her brain to make her body ultra-sensitive.

But Zeke was kicked out of the body. As Connor's eyes were now green. Ambrosia took the stage, she danced about as she giggled about how light it felt now in the body. She stood up as she asked for Kai's Hell's Wrath.

"Careful it's heavy…"

He tossed the axe to her or him if you prefer but she caught it with ease as she readied her next attack. She smashed the Axe into the ground causing the ground the split as Blake, Yang and Weiss. Jumped to the side to avoid the rupture.

" **Well! This is surprising! I am much stronger and this Semblance! Quite suited for the host…"** She lifted the Axe once more as she charged towards Weiss and smacked her with the flat side of the Axe sending her flying.

Blake and Yang were left. The normal Connor was already hard to handle now his spirits as well?! That was till Yang and Blake saw that he was phasing as Ambrosia and Zeke were fighting for dominance of the body which forced him to tire his body from the swaps as they are stronger now.

Yang thought of an idea it was stupid but it was an idea. She whispers it to Blake as the Faunus blushed but she wanted to pass the test.

Both of them ran forward while Connor was phasing. Blake lunged at him as she planted her lips on Connor and pinched his nose. Cutting all airflow as Connor was still phasing he was now shot back into his own body. He struggled for a moment and he struggled even more when he felt her tongue enter his mouth.

He was choking in her spit and at that moment, Yang tripped him. He fell flat on his back as Blake released him.

He coughed as the mentors clapped their hands. Connor just stood up and walked away in shame. He didn't feel like talking to them after he suffered such a defeat.

"I will see you in three days… rest well and meet after Mister Port's class, I need to gather allies for the mission…"

Connor walked out on them still feeling humiliated.

(Three Days Later…)

"Blah bah Blah… blah bah blah!"

Weiss was looking at the clock while waiting for the lesson to end, it was strange for her these past few days. The Temporal Training and how the Bumblebee managed to get the Assassin on his back. Also ever since Mura joined their class. Mister Arc has not been flirting with her at all.

She was grateful, very grateful. As the bell rung, she packed her stuff and left the room. Her team followed behind as well.

After they changed into their alternate clothing. Ruby in her Slayer, Weiss in her Snowpea, Blake in her Intruder and Yang in her Hunter. They all made their way to the Airship to see Fisher waiting for them.

"OI Kids! Let's head to Ray's shelter to discuss the plan for tonight's mission. We may even get something to eat if we're lucky!"

Blake and Weiss smiled at their mentor and his childish ways. His wife was 6 weeks in on a baby and he is here carrying a mission. The girls really wanted him to settle down, since the death of Robert and the loss of a limb, his wife was always by his side but he wasn't even after their first session of love making. He walked right out of the door or wheeled.

Blake offered to push the wheelchair but he told her he was an old man there was no need.

(45 minutes in Ray's basement)

Connor was waiting for the girls as the whole other team was here. Connor turned to see another man slide down the ladder. He had a look of relief as he saw the smile on the blonde's face.

"Jaune… I see that you are well." The Assassin spoke to the blonde, Jaune was going to be part of the information gathering team which means he was paired with Yang and Mura for this mission while Junko and Kai Wen would be with Blake due to Connor's safety he was forced to go with Weiss and Ruby.

Mura came out of the basement room with her hair messed up and in underwear. "Good morning world…" She didn't like the school dorms so she lives in the basement instead and also because Ray has great Wifi.

"Umm Mura it's 4pm?"

Mura rubbed her eyes and notice Jaune. She wasn't shy in fact she was fine with men seeing her in her undies as what her mom told her if their just looking and your showing as long as they don't touch you it's fine.

"Oh heyyyy! Jauney! Right today's mission… let me get a shower and we can wait for the rest." She walked back into the room. As Jaune blushes while Connor paid no mind to the girl instead he looked at the ladder, he saw a shadow casted from the light above.

He walked over to the wall of the ladder and socked it. Soon a dull thud was heard as Connor turned around to see Nikos. He looked at Jaune in disappointment. "Did Ray not say clearly 'made sure you're not followed'? "

Jaune stuttered as he walked over to the Spartan. "H-Hey Pyrrha! What's going on!?" Pyrrha walked all over the basement as she saw an assortment of tech laid out on the table. "Jaune? What is this?"

"Well looks like we have a little rat…"

Ray jumped down and placed his blade at the skin of her neck but Jaune pushed his blade away and stood up for her. "Please! Master Kashuni, she was merely curious and followed me here for my well-being. If anyone should be punished it should be me."

Pyrrha blushed a bit as she saw the blonde stand up for her but Ray gave him the glare for a moment but sighed and sheathed his blade. This girl would be helpful but she got no pizza for her as he only order enough to feed the current number of people.

Connor sighed as he saw the 5 enter from the ladder with Fisher just falling face first into the floor, followed by the girls. The first thing that they said was. "Why is Jaune here?" To that response Kai came in with the pizza. "Same reason you're here… now Junko won't be dropping in for the briefing, she had a client to attend to, so the Nikos girl can have her share of Seafood Supreme.

"But to have the weakest fighter in our class is crazy!" The girl in white stated as she pointed at the blonde who clearly took offense to her words which Pyrrha wanted to stand up for him but Fisher spoke first.

"Well now… you girls were also not qualified to be here till a few days ago or weeks if you want to count it like that. Tell me what have I thought you?"

"Not took look with our eyes but with our mind, heart and soul?" Blake gave him the textbook answer from their training as Fisher pats her stomach. Weiss sighed and face palmed, she didn't want vomit boy here but since her mentor approves. She tried so hard to not shout at him.

Connor was waiting for the Mission briefing to begin as they all sat down on the big table at the centre but first since the VAA members have a chance to eat they postponed it till they all have eaten.

Much to the young people's frowns they gave to older Huntsmen.

(Somewhere in Vale)

In an abandoned apartment, Shay sat on an old chair as he felt the power surging through his body. He flicked his wrist as his blades popped out. He could feel Jaune's Grimm Energy was waiting to be unleashed.

He could also feel the host of Okeus… his name was Connor… yes… it was. He was getting much stronger but once he had untied all the fragments he would be unstoppable. He already was ready to fight the War God but Cinder had other plans, she wanted to wait till they find out about the Southeast hideout.

" **I will not wait any longer… The Host of Okeus and The Grimm Knight of Arc are soon to unlock their true abilities… I will not idle one side and wait any longer!"**

" _For a god… you lack a lot of bloody control…"_

Belatucadros was shocked, he heard the Templar speak from the back of his head. He tried to compress him back into the depths of the soul prison but he couldn't. The Templar was now awakened and he knew why but so did the War God of the North.

" **I see… the more power I gain, the more resistance you gain as you are growing stronger as well, my host…"**

" _I am no host but yer prisoner… I swear by thee order I will be freed and I shall strike you down!"_

Shay's voice slowly fades away as the War God smirked as he could feel his powers growing by the second. If the White Fang meeting goes wrong, he will involve himself personally.

" **I am looking forward to our battle… Okeus…"**

(Chapter 30-A Major Hiccup That Painted the Town Crimson Pt.2)

( **Omake-Raven is a softy Pt.1** )

Connor stood at the stone well as he was fetching water for training as he was he saw his current Mentor, Raven Branwen petting the baby rabbit. As she smiled slightly as she giggled quite a cute yet matured laughter as the rabbit flipped itself on its back.

Connor watches in amusement as she tickled the rabbit's back. She let the rabbit hop on her shoulder as she did baby talk. "Yesh… who's a good bunny! YES, you!"

She petted the rabbit as it laid its head against hers. She was petting the animal with such care, Connor was not only surprised that she was actually very soft towards cute things but she was also very careful.

She suddenly turned to Connor with a blush ridden face as Connor placed the bucket down and cupped his hands with a ghost of a smile grazing his lips.

"You saw nothing… now go and fill the water tank for my bath or you will get hell tomorrow understand? Please don't tell anyone…"

Connor nodded as he picked up the bucket and walked off.

(End)

 _ **A/N: HAPPY ONE YEAR BIRTHDAY TO THIS BLOODY FANFIC!**_ **I would like to thank the 130 of you that stayed by me for the whole year and only hope for more to come by. I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me! I want to thank all my reviewers that took their time to write stuff for this fic and giving me the motivation to write more. I will mention a few of them that review often and give them some love.**

 **Gamelover41592-He has only given me words of encouragement and he was always able to put a smile on my face. He has never failed to make me happy with his positive reviews. It makes me feel very complete as a writer to know that I made someone happy, he has been here since Chapter 4 Release as a Reviewer.**

 **Cipher96- This man right here… he has made me into a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Fan, He also places very funny reviews as I receive them at night around 4 A.M. I tell you waking up to see someone nice really makes my day. He has been a reviewer since Chapter 6.**

 **Shadows being and GreyAsassin-Similar to the previous two, these two make me very happy. Though they review in the same manner… I love them both. They both have been Reviewers since Chapters 9 and 12 releases!**

 **Blazedragon94- Now this man! This beautiful man! This reviewer has been with me since Chapter 5 Release, now this man was the man of mans as he gave me very insightful ideas and criticism, he has always been able to find my Tokusatsu References and has such a great insight on so many things. He is a great Reviewer and Writer! Go show him some love and read his Fanfic "Kamen Rider OOO: Song of Desire" He deserves love!**

 **Now there is one more reviewer I would like to thank even if he doesn't review anymore.**

 **SpecialMonitor22-Funny and Sweet guy… I hope he comes back!**

 **Now that doesn't mean I don't have others to thank! I love you all and your support for this story and honestly without everyone's support I would have given up writing and be a stoner at home during my free time, you guys gave me a purpose to post once a month to this Fandom. Because there are people waiting on me… and as I am writing this I am crying tears of Joy on the 20/11/16 at 12:25am UTC+08:00. Thank you for supporting me this past year. I will try to improve on my writing.**

 **Ok enough sappy! R &A Time!**

 **GhostAssassin23- Thank you! A Chapter 2 Reviewer! Hello! Hope you catch up!**

 **NinjaFox-Um! Thank you! It has been a long time because I was thinking of this lemon as I was doing some school work and I wondered how would Connor fair with an experienced woman? So I wrote it out and there it is!**

 **CyberNinja2004- OH MY GAWD! XD**

 **Cipher96-I know… it's a little cheesy but I tried Cipher I really did but sadly it wasn't that funny I am sorry. Anyways about the lemon… yeah it is short but with Connor it is within reason notice that how all his lemons have been forced? Yeah because I highly doubt Connor would think of grabbing any booty the way he is. Dense man Connor.**

 **Blazedragon94-Techniacally I answered this in my PMs but I hope you don't mind me posting it here… love you!**

 **Well as for the lemon part, to be quite frank it was not necessarily needed but I wanted it for Connor so that he can have her taste drilled into his mind, when he looks at Yang he is constantly reminded that he cheated their feelings as for the husband part, he remarried with Summer at the moment that's my theory so technically she is a divorcee.**

 **The long-time know Connor is actually quite true but it is also dependent on the female as Raven and Yang are more hot blooded they tend just jump into the bed whole another example was Blake who needed medicine to muster up the bravery. I actually wanted to write on for Weiss but could never imagined it well enough to execute it and Ruby is 15 so no sex for her but for why Raven had that moment.**

 **Think about it, if you were a sexually deprived woman reaching her later years and your always out on the road with no one by your side all the tension builds up over the years. So the person who she could trust her daughter with has to be a safe man to do the deed with but that's my stand. If only Raven didn't go to hiding again we could have an awkward family moment.**

 **Yes, Jaune that is going to need a few tweaks but I'll try as two girls hunt that a** and by the way I marathon the Legacy of the Most Unpredictable Ninja. Pretty good stuff.**

 **Gamelover41592-See what I mean by encouraging? I hope Connor would never have to tell but if she finds out that Connor did that. Let's just say Connor would be a man anymore and his name shall be Courtney.**

 **GreyAsassin-Ok so about the family thing… um I want to say yes but I plan to write this till RWBY has ran its full course, so it is hard to say… but yes I do have plans for a Story Arc that is still in the thinking process that involves Families of such calibre.**


	31. Chapter 31

(Chapter 30-A Major Hiccup That Painted the Town Crimson Pt.2)

As soon as everyone settled down, Mura came out of the room to see Pyrrha and made a disgusted face. She was not happy one bit that she was sitting next Jaune. She walked up to the chair to Jaune's left as she grabbed a slice of pizza and just heard out the briefing.

"So here are the teams, take a hand out and pass it around the table. Don't get any pizza on it! I am not printing another sheet for anyone!"

Ray said as the papers were passed around as Mura read the paper she stood up. The rest of them suddenly turned to her with Ray sighing as he knew about.

"Onii-san… You expect me to work with Harambe?! The gorilla?! She's barely on my level!"

Pyrrha growled at the pink haired girl with a very adamant look on her face but Ray was not amused. He slammed the table and pointed at her.

"Listen here… Imouto, I know you really don't like this girl but when we are out there… you are a team, I expect you to be mature about this and respect her as an equal and you're with Jaune and Yang as well."

Mura groaned as she sat back down while Connor started at the list. He was now on information gathering with Weiss and Ruby. He wanted to speak up but he had a slice shoved in his mouth by Ruby.

Blake looked over at the large Faunus who was as always drinking and she wasn't too happy about an ex-White Fang General going to a meeting but she also had Junko that woman from the whorehouse.

Fisher and Ray were to stay in the basement to provide commutation and updates. They gave each of them an earpiece with 4 buttons on the side. Ruby looked at the thing and plugged it in her ear as she pressed all the buttons.

"Ok so all of you will work in teams, so each team will have their own speaking channel. Ruby's side is Channel 1, Yang's is channel 2 and Blake's is channel 3 but the 4th channel is the all speak meaning as long as the tower stands this channel is meant for updates and across city communication."

Fisher said that as he wheeled to the computers where, Ray was already typing out stuff. As the teams set off. Yang climbed up the ladder as her bike bumblebee was waiting as was the Sakura Hurricane.

"Nice bike Mu!"

"Thanks! I got it last year after the Remnant Gaming Championship, hey Harambe? Hop on and let's get a move on. My brother said to work with you… I guess I can try to make nice if it's not about that…"

Mura stared the Spartan with a dark look as she passed her a helmet, Pyrrha accepted it as she hopped on and gripped her arms around her waist. Mura sighed as she started Sakura Hurricane while Yang revved off to Junior's Bar with Jaune while Mura took to the Dusty House on the other side of town.

As they were speeding through the streets, Pyrrha was quite impressed with her evasive skills with the motorcycle. They rushed through a great number of cars as she turned to her.

"Hey! Harambe? Dusty is a fucking shady place in Vale, my brother had a tip off about some White Fang hanging there the other day, talking about some plans. The OG as what people call her will most likely give us some information for some good shit…"

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow when she heard good shit, she was thinking of something dirty but Mura just gave her the 'EW no face!" Pyrrha muttered a sorry and she turned to see the trunk of the bike there were at least 5 pizzas in there.

"Why do we have more pizzas? Are we doing a delivery for info?" The Spartan asked with a somewhat relieved voice that they were not doing anything sexual. Mura turned to her and nodded with a nervous smile.

(Dusty House-4:20pm)

 **Play:** **Doja Cat - So High**

As the two girls got off the bike, Pyrrha was quite aware that this place seemed shady as crap but Mura took the pizzas with a large bag of unknown things and walked in with Pyrrha following behind.

As they entered the House, the whole room was dimly lighted purple as she walked over to the counter which was manned by a Faunus Girl who had red eyes as she stared at them. "Hello~ damn… you kids look young… so what's your business here."

Mura spoke out as she said with a calm and happy tone. "Yeah… we are here to see Miss OG…" The girl at the counter told her the room number while Pyrrha was looking around at all the customers. Mostly women but all of them seemed so laid back.

Mura pulled her hand as they entered the room upstairs. The lady who only seemed 26 sat there while Mura dropped the Pizza and took out a large bag of green plant. "Yo… what you asked for 2 kilos worth of Black Steel Indica with muchies."

"Is that weed…?" Pyrrha asked as she backed away slowly but OG sighed as she said something that made Pyrrha freeze but Mura sat down and took out the weed. She requested that while she told them the info, they would smoke with her.

Pyrrha wanted to get out but Mura grab her hand as she looked at her. "Don't let me do this alone… I am not use to smoking this as well as my bro… I am nervous. Just this once…"

Pyrrha contemplated for a moment as she nodded and sat down. OG rolled a joint for each of them as they lighted it up and each of them took a puff. Pyrrha coughed slightly but it was kind of ok. It wasn't that bad.

"So anyways them White Fang was here… like few days ago, they be discussing on some hide out shit in the Southeast… come on girls let's do a bong hit…"

(After 5 bong hits later…)

Pyrrha was high as a kite and she was floating. Just for the readers' info all the info has been all given to them after the 3rd bong hit but the OG just kept offering them more stuff. So the information was as broken down by Fisher "They had some sort of Hideout on the Southeast or eat depends, Pyrrha was slurring and she was speaking with a mouth full of pizza. They were planning to do something about a train and cave compartments or some shit like that."

"Ohhhh… I see skies of blue~ red roses too and I think to myself! WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD~ HAHA!" Pyrrha stood there in her civilian clothes as she used a churro stick as a mic. She was sunk in the couch while Mura was eating a lot.

While OG was just laughing at the girls but as they continued to smoke.

(The Basement-5:15pm)

Ray was face palming as he heard over the comps of channel 1 with Yang and Jaune screaming at Pyrrha and Mura who were singing loudly while Ray placed his headset down stood up as he walked upstairs.

"OI! Ray! Scarlet! Where the fuck are you going?!"

"I am going to pick them up! They are having way too much fun without me! I wanna go smoke weed too!"

Fisher stared at his team mate and he shook his head and he was like just irritated because he didn't like smoking weed but his team mate blazed it once in a while but he needed to stay here for the rest of them. Fisher used his staff as he pulled him back to his seat.

"NO MY WEED!"

"STAY HERE! WHO IS GOING TO HANDLE COMS IF I GO TO THE BATHROOM?!"

(Junior's Bar-6:32pm)

"K! Jaune, we're here!"

Yang removed her helmet as she jumped off the bike as she arranged her hair in order while Jaune just took off the helmet. Both of them were stopped at the door as the guards but she blasted them aside.

As the two inner guards ran inside to warn Junior as they did Jaune was slowly walking in, Yang smiled as she rushed to the door and punched it open. The door flew apart as Jaune whistled at her strength. Kai Wen would be proud of that punch right there.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" The fighter shouted with a voice full of confidence but ever gun in the room seemed to be pointed at her. She heard the music cut as she growled at the DJ, he popped out of the ground and took the needle off the record.

One of the newer guards got really trigger happy and shot his gun as the bang was heard, Jaune sprung forward by instinct, his eyes swapped to a glowing red as the while white parts of his eyes were black. He blocked the bullet and punched five of the guards in the face breaking their jaws with each punch.

" **DARA! DARARARA!"**

" **I suggest you back down and allow her to speak before you do anything rash…"**

He stared at them as his skin turned slightly pale and Grimm markings formed on his face for like a second which made everyone shit themselves except for the man at the far corner of the bar. He calmed down as Yang stepped forward when Junior presented himself.

"Blondie… what are you doing here and can you ask your friend to back off?"

Yang lifted her hands in surrender as Jaune stared at the man at the far end of the bar. He was giving an eerie vibe as if he was observing Jaune's every move. He tapped Yang's shoulder while she was talking to Junior.

"Yang… I am going to the dance floor for a while… don't wait up." Yang gave him the thumbs up as she was walking with Junior to the bar. Jaune treaded across the room that was till he saw the twins staring at the man as well. He walked up to them but he was still a little shy with pretty girls "Um… Is that guy a regular here?"

The girl in white scoffed as she walked away while the girl in red just followed but turned to Jaune and shook her head, implying that he wasn't a regular. Jaune walked through the dance floor and reached the man.

"Buonasera… young man, I cannot help but notice that Armlet of yours." The strange man stated which placed Jaune in a state of high alert due to the fact that he was looking at the Armlet not the powers that he had displayed.

"Yeah… it's my um… grandma's Armlet! It's an Heirloom… you know old people and their sentimental values!"

Jaune laughed along with the man but he knew that he was bad news, like what Ray said if anyone questions about the Armlet. Lie. The man stops laughing for a moment and stuck out his hand for a greeting.

"Francesco de' Pazzi… it's a pleasure to meet such a good willed young man as yourself." Jaune was even more confused his name was foreign, it sounded nothing like a name that people would name their children in the kingdoms. The outer walls, maybe but this man in front of him was a man wealth from the way he carried himself.

"Jaan Cure, it's nice to meet you too! So what brings you to Vale? You're clearly not from around here."

Francesco de' Pazzi was not amused by this low class meat but this Jaan had a Piece of Eden on him and if he was to attain it the Great Lord will reward him handsomely. He tried not to vomit at the sight of this commoner and smiled.

"Non molto (Nothing much), just here to meet some allies and to see the sights…" Francesco was very wary about this blonde asking about his intentions in Vale, Jaan must be noticing that his intentions was not for mere chit chat.

As he said that, Yang rushed over to him and pulled him out of the spot. She ran out of the club to the bike as they were about to hop on a Giant Mecha passed them. Jaune quickly had a last glance at the man but he was gone like a puff of smoke.

Jaune placed one hand on his ear set and asked Fisher and Ray who went completely silent from Jaune's encounter with the man and pressed the third button to go into the private server which Fisher joined soon after.

"You heard that right?"

Fisher who was manning the coms as Ray went to the bathroom, pinched the bridge of his nose to show the amount of stress donned on his face. Jaune was very lucky, that man didn't just jump on him. Fisher doesn't know who he was but he didn't have a good vibe to him.

"Word for word… Jaune."

(Earlier with Weiss, Ruby and Connor)

"WOOOW! I forgot how big the transmit tower looks up close!"

Ruby awed at the sight of the large tower in front of them but Connor was not really impressed by anything at the moment as Weiss was clinging on to him like she was about to fall which really made him uncomfortable. He felt two flat yet very soft mounts on his arm, Connor was blushing to no end.

" _ **Partner? I know you can feel it; why do you have to suffer in silence?"**_ The wolf tried to stifle a laugh as he watched his host in misery. He loved the situations that his host gets placed in. With his dense and strict cold front and the amount of females around him. It's never a dull moment.

" _Zeke… do you not have anything better to do at the moment? Rather than enjoying my demise?"_

In the mindscape, Zeke was not in the hut. Instead he was at the highlands of the mindscape, he was looking for someone who had been missing for days now. He sighed as he spoke to his host once more.

" _ **Yeah, supposed to be looking for Birdy now. He's been missing from the hut for the past few days, Ambrosia… well, she threw a fit when he wasn't home for dinner. So she sent me out to find him."**_

Connor snickered slightly but he did it at the wrong time as Ruby made a mocking impression of Weiss. Weiss sent him a sorrowful glare as she puppy dog eyed him.

"Look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich." She snickers at the Heiress and so did Connor but he was not snickering at her but at Zeke.

"Don't be a pest and the only reason we're here is because YOU like the tower so much we could have just made a call from the library. Connor you're supposed to be on my side! Connor?"

Connor was zoned out like he was looking at something but little did they know he was talking to Zeke about Aveun. Connor was actually shocked that someone could get lost in his mindscape, not that he knew. Most of the time he just joined them for a meal and light sparring but that was it.

" _It would seem that I am not the only one being forced around by the opposing gender…"_

" _ **Yeah yea, laugh it up Ratonhnhaké:ton but I am worried for him. It's not like him to just vanish off into the mindscape… I'll talk to you later, partner."**_

The wind of the mindscape was blowing in Zeke's hair as he sighed while looking over the horizon from the mountain top, Zeke wouldn't want to say it but he actually cared about Connor and the other spirits that reside in his body. He never wanted to show his emotions as he thought of them as a sign of weakness.

Connor snapped out of his trance as Ruby clumsily drops her scroll. She tried to catch it but as it smacked and bounced off the floor it was picked up by a ginger haired girl with green eyes. Weiss pecked Connor on the cheek which shocked him a little.

"Pay attention when your significant other is speaking to you, geez can't you spare me a thought and speak once in a while Mr Kenway? I can't have my chosen one be a social mute now can we?"

Connor had absolutely no idea, what was she talking about. He merely thought that significant other and chosen one were terms that people used in this dimension to express friendship. He looked over to her and shot a soft look and turned back to girl who tried to persuade Ruby that she was not the person she was looking for.

That was until she saw the hooded man behind her. Her eyes dilated and she backed away in fear as flashes of Trialrunner Connor smiling while crushing her skull, appeared in front of her eyes. She tripped and fell on her butt as she scooted away.

"NO STAY AWAY! MONSTER! DEMON! CORRUPTED ROBOT!" Penny drew five blades from her back as she swung all of them at Connor in fear. She quivers as the Assassin grabbed Weiss and dodged all the blades. The blades came back to Penny as she began to run in fear.

Ruby was in shock as she shouted to them while running off to catch her friend.

"You guys go make the call! I'll be right back!"

Weiss was still a little shock by the display of blades while Connor stared off at Penny who was fleeing away from him. He gave Weiss a concerned look, he spoke in a worried tone but it wasn't overly dramatic like in dramas. Connor played it cool and asked her "Are you hurt?"

Weiss was looking up at him with a blush when she realised where his hands were, in the heat of the moment, Connor grabbed the ass of the heiress but he doesn't seem to notice as he was still concerned about Weiss and her injuries.

"Y-yes I am fine… um, Connor… your hand…" Connor noticed immediately and placed her back on her feet with a blush to her face. Connor was hiding under his hood but his face was practically glowing with embarrassment. Weiss walked over to the Tower while Connor treaded behind her quietly.

They entered the lifted as Weiss placed her scroll to give her identification while Connor was asked to do the same. As they did that the lift began to move while Weiss was trying to smile but failed to do so. Connor folded his arms as the floor reached its destination.

" **Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Centre. How may I help you?"**

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

" **Absolutely, if you could head over to terminal 3, I'll patch you through.** "

"Thank you."

Connor took a moment to realise that this woman was covered in a strange light, Connor was not sure that if this woman was real or not but to be certain, he tried to grab her shoulder. His hand phased through as Connor was shocked that the woman wasn't real.

The Heiress walked off the Terminal while Connor stayed at the desk but he was still thinking of that Penny girl. As it came to him like a ton of bricks. She was the female that he almost crushed during the Trialrunner incident two months' back.

He sighed as he noticed in his communication earpiece, one of the Admin's computer had been turned off. Meaning either Fisher or Ray has decided to make a move which is worrying. Kai and Junko were already with Blake but if one more VAA gets involved means that shits going down.

(With Ruby)

A screeching noise of a truck horn was about to smash into Ruby but Penny rushed forward and blocked the truck with her bare hands. As she asked the man in the truck if he was okay while the Blazer was standing on the rooftop looking over the incident that has just occurred.

" _Ironwood has a lot of explaining to do about her, I left the Alestian Army over 6 years ago and he dares to make this girl a reality…"_

As she runs off into the alleyway with Ruby in pursuit, he followed them.

He watched the girls were conversing as Ray was smiling while Ruby as she used a few wise phrases which he was proud of her, that was till Penny mention about saving the world and a lot left to learn and testing herself.

" _That bastard… he is creating an ultimate weapon as if the Paladins, Knights and Trialrunner wasn't already enough!"_

As the voices of the soldiers were heard and Ruby was dunked in the bin, Ray jumped down. The soldiers armed themselves and pointed the guns at Ray who raised his hands up but was smirking. "Hi! How's it going?"

"You… you're a friend of Sir Ironwood aren't you?" Ray scoffed at the word friend but he just turned to Penny with a disgusted glare. "I'll take her to Steelbranch, now fuck off…"

He watched them leave as he looked at Penny with a gross look to his face but he understood why was she created and for a good reason.

"Well Android, let us bring you back to your Uncle Branch shall we? Ruby! You go back to Weiss, I told all of you to stick together. Come on let's go…"

Ruby tried to stop them but she also needed to listen to what Ray said, he was the onewho knew the Atlas military best among the VAAs even if he was raised in Vacuo. She nodded but that was until the guards came back to them and demanded that Penny followed them instead.

Ray sighed and pushed Penny over to them. "Do what you will…"

He turned to Ruby before the guards could question her and began to walk away slowly with Ruby waving goodbye at Penny. Ray smiled at her innocence, Ruby was his student and he would still see the values in her morals which he had to respect wholeheartedly.

(With the Faunus)

The marks on the walls were there to symbolise that there was a meeting for the White Fang. Kai sighed as he caressed it with his fingers. Remembering when it was once a peaceful rights movement turned into something so dark.

Junko and Blake placed donned their mask while Kai Wen didn't. Blake stared at the older Faunus while Junko just walked in. Kai Wen began to scale the wall much to Blake's confusion.

"So you're not coming in?"

Kai looked at her with the are you kidding look, as he continued scaling.

"I am a 1.98-metre-tall, Lion Faunus with a giant axe. That was once the General of this god forsaken cult, I am sure that no one is going to recognize me if a put a mask on…"

He said sarcastically while Blake huffed at him, she took off her bow and walked in soon after Junko. Blake looked over at Junko who turned to her as well. She had a firm shoulder hold to Blake. "You seem worried punk, you alright?"

"Just feeling… bad memories as all…" Blake sighed as she got in the crowd but Junko slapped her back with a small amount of force. Blake glared at her while Junko just beamed a smile.

"Man… you need to chill kitten cat. Ain't no man wants a depressing girl like you."

Blake had an offended look as she was taken aback by her comment as she retorted back. "I'll have you know; I do have a man. He is will not really my man and I don't really talk to him at the moment but- "

" _Can you two focus? Ray left to grab Ruby… so I am your new host… Housecall. Now shut the fuck up and listen to Duck Thump's speech."_

The doctor said as the girls turned to face the front like the rest of the Faunus' as a man approached the stage.

One man stepped up on stage to welcome and greet all the Faunus who came for the meeting. Kai Wei was watching from the window of the roof as he opened it to listen in. He didn't like the looks of things with the amount of High White Fang Officials here. It was like they were planned but as the man removed his mask it was Ronny.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!" The gunman smiled as he heard whispers of people wondering why was he with the White Fang. A once high levelled bounty hunter was now, working under the Fang.

He blew a kiss to all the females at the front as they squealed but Roman came up on stage with his cane with Neo and Shay following behind him. Which was followed by booing and jeering that was till Shay snapped his fingers and activated Heaven's Time.

Everyone besides Neo, Ronny and Roman felt the full force of them slowing down and feeling heavy. Even Kai Wen who was able to lift 2 tonnes was feeling the effects of Heaven's Time. He was able to move but much slower.

" _H-His Semblance range! It's increased... it's no longer 10 cubic meters… where does it end?! This is dangerous! The girls are at their whim, if only I've known… I wouldn't have brought them out…"_

Kai forcefully pulls himself to walk further away but to no avail as he was still in the range of Heaven's Time. He wanted to reach the ear piece but his hands were struggling to even do so.

As he was about to reach for it, the distortion ceased. Kai's hand flung over his head and fell on his back. He rushed to the roof window to see that Shay was tapped out while Neo was tending to him Roman continued his speech.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please hold your applause!" The red head said mockingly as he smirked to the crowd of Faunus jeering at him. As one of the Faunus' shouted at him with a betrayed tone.

"What's a human doing here?!"

Shay or Belatucadros was shocked by how much Heaven's Time had drained his Aura so quickly. He was able to hold the distortion for at least 10 minutes before and with the power boost from the Armlet, he should have been able to push the limit to at least 15 but it merely lasted for 1 minute.

Unless…

" _ **Shay Patrick Cormac…"**_

" _It seems that I've disrupted yer plans… hopefully, you haven't forgotten whose body this belongs to… I do recall you saying that I have grown resistance but turns out… I'm now able to do much more than just that…"_

" _ **You dare defy me?!**_ _ **You're nothing more than a mere mortal!"**_

" _Is that right? Clearly you are not as powerful as you bloody seem to be…"_

As that was said the lights went out. Belatucadros was still exhausted but his Aura was recovering at quite a decent rate. He used Eagle Vision to see that Roman has gotten into the Paladin.

Kai Wen let out a very stressed out huff as he was shocked by Blake's sudden actions. Because Blake and Junko had been seen and was spotted by Ronny. He told them off to Roman as he was about to command for the capture of Blake and Junko.

Blake reacted quickly and shot the fuse box for the lights as Roman couldn't see in the dark. Instead he climbed into the Paladin and chased after the fleeing girls. Ronny watched in pure darkness as the Robot chased after them.

Kai Wen pushed the all button as he jumped down to the meet with the two girls. As they gained some ground Junko made the call for back up.

" _YO! To all units! We need back up at 34_ _th_ _street coming to the highway! We've WAH! Got a big robot on our asses!"_

(Ray and Ruby)

"Hm? That's not too far… well? With our speed, we could reach there in? Ruby, your estimations? "

Ray smiled as he could finally see his student on the battle field but he also really liked giant robots, Ruby was also excited she was so ready for a giant fighting robot.

"I wanna say 2 minutes! Oh! I can't miss this!"

Both of them dashed off toward 34th street.

(Weiss and Connor)

Weiss heard the message as she was exiting the building but Connor just lifted her up and began to run towards the 34th street. His eyes flashed blue as Zeke took control, Zeke smirked as he was finally able to take a break from searching.

He looked at the Heiress with a dirty smirk. "Hang on! We'll be going for a ride of your life!"

"Connor?! WAIT! NO! WAH!"

Zeke ran passed everything in sight with Weiss screaming her lungs out but that was until the wolf grabbed a piece of that ass. Weiss yelped as she gave him a slap across the face, Zeke smiled with a very seductive look to him.

" _Zeke! Do not touch her… she isn't comfortable with me as of yet…"_

"Oh and when will she be?" Zeke said out loud so that Weiss could hear the change in voice. Weiss stared at Connor and looked under his hood to see two glowing blue eyes instead of warm brown. She muttered a complaint as she saw the robot in sight but it was blurred due to the insane speed.

(Jaune and Yang)

Yang was about to drink her as usual Strawberry Sunrise, no ice with one of the little umbrellas on top until the distress signal came. As she heard about it, she let out a sad sigh as she stares longingly at her drink that she was never able to even drink like ever.

"Can you put this in a bottle for me, Junior?" Yang said as she ate the strawberry on top but Junior gave her a strange look but he shook his head as he had no bottle that could store alcohol. Junior saw her expression and merely nodded.

"Come here next time. I'll get you a fresh one…"

Yang smiled as she gave the bartender a joking shove. Yang ran past all the dancers to pick Jaune out who was talking to that strange man. As she pulled Jaune to the bike but Jaune seemed reluctant to leave as he was trying to find the man but who was not longer there.

Both of them saw the giant Mecha behind them as Yang started the engine but Jaune didn't get on instead he had black markings crawling on to his face. Yang was morbidly disgusted and worried at the same time.

" _Something is close… I don't like the feeling it gives…"_

Jaune used his Beowolf Speed as he left Yang in the dust, who pressed her earpiece and told Housecall on the receiving end.

" _Guys? Something's wrong with Jaune…_ "

Housecall told her to not worry about. He said to only worry if he starts attacking you if he has not, don't worry about it and catch up to him.

(The Faunus)

Kai Wen was merely watching from the side-lines but he will only lend aid if it is really needed. As Junko jumped on to the robot and stabbed it with her heel blades her noticed that she was now stuck on to the bot.

"WHOA! KITTY? A LITTLE HELP!?"

Kai Wen watched Blake as she maneuverer herself on top of the robot as she used her clones to pull her out and used another clone to throw her to Kai Wen. He catches her as she flips over to the back of the bot to inflict some damage.

"Stupid Kitty Cat!" The Paladin's damage indicators were going off the charts by the sudden assault as the Energy was dropping, Roman moved the controls to attack Blake head on. The Paladin turned 360 degrees. Roman smirked as the Mecha Arm had smacked her away.

Blake flew at least a good hundred meters in under two seconds, Kai Wen was trying to set Junko down safely but he watched with a slight worry in his eyes but that was till a large while ball was charging towards her.

Blake was bracing for her back to shatter into a million pieces but in a fraction of a second, she opened her eyes and noticed that she was flying back towards the Paladin with someone holding on to her wrist. She looked up to see the Heiress with weapon in hand.

"Weiss?! How did you catch me?!"

But Weiss was not in the mood for chit chat as they were approaching the Paladin.

"Talk later! Fool's Mate!"

Blake took the name of the attack and she registered it in her head as a Glyph was created for Blake to move on as Weiss used the momentum from the throw to prep up the Fool's Mate. Blake ran behind the Paladin while Weiss was now the attention of Roman. He was about to smack her away like a fly but Weiss used a gravity Glyph to pull her to the ground.

That was the signal, Blake swapped her weapon into gun mode and shot Ice Dust to the back of the Machine. Which caused it to stagger due to the weight changes. Weiss then used her own Ice Dust to make the Road of the highway slippery but Roman activated the grip.

Blake and Weiss landed on top of some cars that have already stopped and spun out. Blake looked down the bottom of the highway to see Ruby was in position but how were they going to get him down there.

Like an angel from the Heavens of more like Yang Xiao Long, came along and jumped off her Bumblebee and punched that Mecha right off the highway. Blake and Weiss gave her a confused look but decided against it and jumped down to group up with Ruby.

(With Kai Wen, Jaune, Ray and Connor)

They were sat all on one destroyed pillar of the highway. Jaune was giving off some really negative energy but he was too concerned to notice anything. Connor was keeping him under close watch, just in case if Jaune got out of hand.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?"

The blonde asked as he tried to supress his negative energy without him even noticing as he watched the girls brawl out with the Robot. The mentors wanted to see how much their students have learnt in a short amount of time.

Ruby jumped back and commanded a Freezerburn to cause a mist to confuse the enemy. As Weiss and Yang did the setup for the mist. Ruby looked at Blake. As she stares at the ribbon tied around the Gambol Shroud.

"Blake? I want you to trust me… once you feel me tug once pass it to my sister and once she gets it ask her to pull with all she's got!"

Blake turned to her leader as she gave a questioning look as she asked in a quick gasp.

"Why not wait for the mist to come up and confused the opponent first?"

Ruby remembered her training with Ray and what he said. " _No time for confirmation of confusion… if"_

"If your tactic was to cause confusion… do not take even a second to doubt it…"

As Yang smashed her fist into the ice, causing the mist to cover the area. Blake passed the ribbon to Ruby as she ran into the mist with her scythe. Ruby used Crescent Rose to boost herself towards the Paladin. She tugged the ribbon once, she was in range as she hooked the blade of Crescent Rose around the Arm of the Paladin.

"YANG! CATCH AND PULL!" Blake tossed the Gambol to her as Yang catches it, she pulled hard. Ruby came back from the recoil of the pull as Weiss created Glyphs to cushion her fall. Ruby gave a childish giggle as she gave them a thumbs up.

Roman was shocked, Ruby's actions only took her 4 seconds to carry out her attack and now the Paladin was missing an arm. Roman growled as he released a barrage of bullets as each of the girls narrowly avoided it. Ruby was going to give the next move.

"Checkmate!"

Weiss and Blake rushed forward but both girls tied their hands together with their sashes that they were given.

(With Fisher )

"Ho~ Now what are these two thinking? Handcuffs?" Fisher stared at the screen but noticed that the binds were much more looser compared to the handcuffs. He smiled as they were planning something only between them.

(Back at the scene)

Both of them charged forward but Weiss was leading as she created a Glyph she jumped on it to swing Blake forward. However, Blake's movements were slowed in mid-air thanks to Weiss who changed her falling speed but not her movement as a whole.

Blake did some slashes and swung her wrist upwards, propelling Weiss to the back of the Robot. Now both of them were attacking the robot from both sides. With quick slashes they slashed off the guns and cannons from the machine. Disabling the ranged attack besides from the Rocket launchers.

Roman reacted quickly as he used the last arm that the Robot was equipped with, to uppercut the two girls who flew upwards but it was like they were predicting it would happen as both of them gave a confirmed look to each other.

" _When two streams converge into one!"_

" _It becomes a powerful torrent of water!"_

Both of their sashes separate as their weapons were set to ice dust stabbed the Macha causing it the top to freeze up even more than before. As they jumped off for some distance, Roman fired the rockets but Blake didn't jump too far back.

Weiss sent a speed Glyph to increase her speed as Blake slashes all the rockets into half.

(On the Pillar)

Connor stared at them while looking back at the older males and Jaune. "You trained them well…" Connor was very surprised by their improvement from Ruby's now quick thinking to Weiss and Blake's duo as a whole.

The mentors were nodding their heads but were still spotting a few errors but for greenhorns like them it was good all things considered.

That was till Yang rushed forward and began to punch the machine. Kai Wen gave a disappointed look that was till he noticed her eyes… were lilac. Kai Wen continued to watch her as she was driven through three pillars and punched through one.

She stood back up with eyes still lilac in colour but her Aura was flaring up. A punch was coming towards her but she caught it with one hand and smiled. "Focus… just use your anger as a source… not something that makes you fuck up."

Kai Wen stood up and cheered for his student. Yang kicked back and punched the last arm off. Yang used her Ember Celica to blast herself back. Ruby knew that signal as she looked at Blake.

"Bumblebee!"

Blake proceeded to throw her blade again towards Yang who grabbed it and instead of wasting time spinning for momentum. She waited for the ribbon to reach the stretch limit as it sprung forward. She focused all her Aura into her right hand as she collided with the machine. Shattering it.

Roman rolled out of the machine as he complained about how his suit just got clean. Yang fired a bullet while Ruby and Weiss fired Ice Flower shots at Roman but it was blocked by a strange female who dropped from the sky.

Connor immediately recognizes her and jumped down with a Tomahawk in hand and charged towards her but as the Tomahawk connected they shattered into pieces. While Connor saw the Airship flying away but before he could call on Aveun to chase. The gravity was suddenly distorted.

A man who stood in front of Connor and kicked him back. The distortion stopped as Shay smiled darkly. The girls backed away slightly as they were still trying to recover from the fight moments ago. Connor stood back up as he stares down the Templar.

" **The host of Okeus… you've grown quite strong. Now entertain me… or do you wish to allow Okeus to manifest? Come follow me…"**

But Yang shouted out to the Templar with red eyes as she couldn't focus much after using so much Aura. "Hey! You aren't going to fight him without us! I don't know who you are but I know you got a lot of guts to fight the five of us!"

Shay looked over Connor's to her with a smile as he distorts time once again. The world slowed down as everything became heavy. Shay or Belatucadros walked up to her while Connor only managed to turn his head in the Distorted Zone.

" **Is that so? Well Lass… I am sorry to say that there are only four of you…"**

He placed his hand on her face as he caressed her cheek before stabbing her in the neck with his hidden blade. Connor watched as he was still turning his head. Yang still couldn't react as she was effected by the distortion of Heaven's Time.

" _10 seconds has passed… that's the limit…"_

He walked back a few steps as he to let the gravity resumed back to normal but as the time did, Yang's wound began to gush and ooze blood at a rapid rate. Yang doesn't scream she just grunts as Kai Wen jumped down and tore a part of his shirt and tie it around her neck as a bandage.

"Yang!" Her sister called out but Yang just stared at her sister with a now bloody neck. Ruby stared at the Templar for a moment with a hint of anger in her eyes as she forms up Crescent Rose and charged at Shay with Ray about to scream at her to stop but to no avail she had already charged forward.

"Rose Fang!"

Belatucadros sighed as he was even wondering why would a mortal even try to challenge a god. The moment she was about to make an impact, Belatucadros distorted gravity once more. Ruby felt the force on top of her back as she slowed down but she was not in contact with the floor yet. She was suspended in mid-air.

" **This one… has the potential to become a troublesome foe… best kill her as she is…"**

Due to Ruby's Semblance being speed she was able to move in the Heaven's Time but still at a very slow pace but she was fast enough to see that a man with a Hidden Blade was about to stab her in the back and if the stab reaches far enough. It will pierce her heart.

Jaune watched his friend almost become a kabab as his fingers twitched at a normal pace during the distortion.

(Fisher and Housecall)

Fisher was wheeling around the lab frantically as this was happening, he needed to help them but he couldn't wheel himself there and use Celestial Aura to fight due to his missing leg. He looked over at the leg that Kai Wen has been working on for him but he was aware that due to him giving Connor some of his Aura cuts his ability to use True Celestial Aura by half.

Housecall just threw the leg at him and gave him a sarcastic response with his usual bored ass tone. "If you're going to worry about the two minutes and thirty seconds… at least worry when you used it! Grow up and go, kids out there are risking their lives to fight and you're here on your ass!"

Fisher wheeled over to the leg and grabbed it. He sighed and whispered a prayer to the Buddha as he strapped it on.

(Back at the scene)

The Blade was about to reach her neck but at that moment something red tackled him away. That made the gravity go back to normal as Ray grabbed Ruby with her shaking in fear as her heart was still pounding from being nearly killed.

Ray stood there in Deadzone Lock 3 as he walked over to Kai Wen and laid her down. Connor needed how was Ray able to move in the distortion because during the distortions he had been so helpless. Belatucadros wasn't pleased that there was now another mortal who could move in the distorted zone.

" **Interesting… it has been 4 years and you finally came out to me, Valiants! However,… my interest is to duel with the host of Okeus… so I shall leave you with my knight."**

He turned to Connor who was ready to throw down but Belatucadros jumped off into the distant but before leaving the sight of the people remaining behind. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a Golden Calisto's Armlet. He touches it as Jaune began to scream.

Ray and Kai turned to him with a very disturbed look. Jaune was about to have a massive boost in power. Suddenly the scream when silent, Ray and Kai were covering up for Ruby and Yang who seemed to now be out of commission.

Ray looked at Connor with an angered expression due to the fact, he isn't going after Belatucadros instead he was still worrying for the girl with the Knight. "OI! Assassin! Go and fight him! The faster you do, maybe he will undo this spell! GO RETARD!"

Connor sent him a glare but understood what he meant as Connor chased after Belatucadros, the moment they left. Jaune jumped down to reveal his new form, his chest plate and body seemed to be black and red, now with bones rupturing out of his arms like blades and face covered with a Grimm mask of a sort.

Ray and Kai Wen stood up while Blake and Weiss did as well but Kai blocked them from stepping any further forward. Blake gave a shocking look as Ray spoke to them.

"I don't know… why are you still here… but I am telling you two this much. If you try to fight with us, you'll be a burden. Don't place more weight on our backs, we may not carry you through this."

The now redhead was brimming with Aura as he didn't even take a glance at them for a response but Weiss whined as she thought that she was able to defeat Jaune easily before why hold her back now.

"I don't know? Maybe because he is way stronger compared to the Jaune before? Listen, Ice Queen. Listen good, we are your mentors, your teachers. Our job is to pass on the knowledge we know and test if you are ready."

Kai finished his sentence for him with the same tone of anger and worry. "And for this test you are not ready… so take care of Yang and Ruby. Both of you…"

The two girls nodded in understanding as they grabbed their respective partners and left to a safer location. Which was one highway above as in that was what they thought was safe. Ray and Kai nodded at each other and charged at the Grimm Knight.

" **Grrr…"** the Grimm Knight growled as he watched as the two veteran Huntsmen run at him but this wasn't a head on attack instead it was a pincer attack as both of them jumped to his side with Envy and Desire ready and Hell's Wrath as well slammed him into a pincer attack.

The Grimm Knight raised his shield and his sword to not only has it prevented him from being squashed but he manages to push them away. Jaune begins the counter as he turns to Kai who was the slower target and slashed him with the Corrupted Crocea Mors. Kai wasn't too afraid of getting hit but that was until Jaune slashed the skin of his bracer and it begun to melt.

Death Stalker poison, the only time when a Death Stalker uses this is to break the shields of Huntsmen when it is unbreakable by sheer force alone. It melts the metal with an acid which is a similar to Super acid like Fluoroantimonic acid but unlike it. It has no poisonous vapours and won't explode if water is introduced.

Ray used his opportunity to stab the Grimm Knight in the back but as he was about to do so, wings sprouted from his back and covered it for him. In a moment of shock, the feathers of the wings shot Ray in the chest and face. Ray was lucky that it had not hit an eye but it was painful like a thousand knifes were thrown at him.

Kai only knew one way for them to break this defence is to smash their way. He sheathed the Hell's Wrath and readied his Semblance. He raised up his fist and charged head first into Jaune but he covered himself with his wing shield.

But the first punch collided and the whole highway shook due to the explosion. A decent number of feathers felt off as he continued the barrage of punches. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Soon there was nothing left but bones of the wings but underneath it was Jaune as he stabbed Kai in the arm he managed to avoid the whole blade but the tip managed to enter his skin barely. Kai let out an unearthly scream as he felt a burning sensation. he looked at his hand, it was rotting not like the normal rotting of wrinkly skin it was like giving out oil and pus.

Ray was now on the counter attack as he shifted into Lock 4 and punched Jaune at a breakneck speed. He continued the assault on him with slashes from his weapons. " **Deadzone: Howling Echoes Act 3!"** This was the third level of Howling Echoes it didn't just stun the opponent but it neutralized their Aura for a brief moment.

His fist was firmly planted in his stomach but Jaune punched him back. Ray regained his ground as he stared at it. "I don't get it… even with Lock 4 he is still standing…"

Kai Wen looked at him with a painful expression on his face. "The Armlet… turns anyone into a mindless beast, the only way to make it stay down is to remove the Armlet or killing him…" Ray's eyes widen as he was gasping for air.

"You mean…"

"Yes… unless if Connor manages to defeat Shay, we have no way of beating him. The Armlet keeps him going till his heart and brain stops. Even if all his bones were shattered and lungs punctured, he would still keep going. Now… how long can you hold Lock 4 before you pass out?"

"We now have 10 minutes' tops… than you're on your own…"

(Belatucadros and Connor)

Both of them were already clashing with one another the brutal beating of Connor was at hand as he was swung around like a rag doll by Belatucadros after he had found out that Okeus was dormant at the moment. He found this the perfect opportunity to kill the host.

Zeke and Connor were now grovelling on the floor. "I… can't stand up to this god stuff… partner…" Zeke faded out of Connor's body as Connor grovelled on the floor but with a final attempted he extended his hidden Blade with his Semblance, Puncture.

He caught the god off guard as he stabbed him in the palm of the hand. Belatucadros cried in pain as he laughed at the Assassin's pitiful attempt to fight back. So he wanted to see him grovel a bit more in the dirt.

(Mindscape of Connor)

Zeke was battered and injured as Ambrosia was healing him. Zeke was not going to let him and his host die like this, during his training he learnt something new. Something Risoians from the Tiga bloodline do. Thought by Akage Tiga or Johnny Tiga, the previous Winter Guardian.

"Ambrosia become one with me!" Ambrosia blushed and slapped him in the face for being rude at such a dire moment but Zeke realised it came out wrong but Ambrosia knew what he was talking about she too trained under Akage who was resting in the hut.

"Spirit Fusion?"

Zeke nodded his head as he stood up. They both did the chanted in their Spirit Tribes language to signify their origins as they must say their vows of fusing for this battle.

"I shall grant this form the power of the wolf, may my lighting be powerful and my spirit be strong. I accept the form of this fusion of the Wolf and the Bear as we are in need of it!"

"I grant this form the power of the bear, may my graceful gales and strength be strong. I accept this form of fusion of old enemies of the Bear and the Wolf!"

They both began to glow but it would take time for it to complete but time was something they were short of at the moment as Connor was already literally half dead on the floor.

(Back with Connor)

" **You've managed to stab me twice… how determined are you? Why! CAN! YOU! NOT! JUST! DIE!"** With every word coming out of his mouth a stab wound was added to Connor's back. That was until he began glowing Turquoise in colour.

 _ **(A/N: This was known as Thunder Gale by our lovely editor)**_

Connor's wounds began to heal up quickly as he stood up and turned to Belatucadros. He rushed at him with a Tomahawk. Belatucadros was alarmed by the quick movement as he was about to use Heaven's Time but before he could do that he was slashed across the chest with great accuracy and power.

The War god unleashed the Titan as it slammed down on Connor. Connor was now struggling to push back the fist but the War god was afraid, now four people could counter his abilities as he activated Heaven's Time.

Connor managed to move to the side at a very sluggish but ok rate. This irritated Belatucadros to no end as he drew his sword and tried to slash Connor into tiny bite sized pieces, Connor manages to barely evade each one just barely as he blocked one with his bracer, he sends a shock through it, which shock the body and reverts the Distortion.

Connor was going for the killing seeing an exhausted Templar but before he could do anything. His eyes reverted back to brown as he fell over with his wounds reopening.

Belatucadros used this moment to run as he could barely even hold the possession any longer, he noted that his current form was even with Thunder Gale but he would get stronger as Jaune keeps using the Armlet. He backed off for now leaving Connor unconscious and close to death on the floor.

(Back with Ray and Kai)

Even with the Templar on the flee Jaune still didn't change back but he become more aggressive they were almost out of stamina for fighting at full power for almost an hour which was taxing on their bodies.

Yang was still bleeding out and she was almost out of blood, Blake keeps trying to keep her awake but that was a dream as she fell unconscious. Her heart was slowing down as Ruby starts to whimper tears for her dying sister. She was still in shock.

Fisher dropped down from above as it took him awhile to get here. "Shit… what happened?!" Blake stood up and saw her mentor standing but she slapped him. "Where were you?!" Fisher muttered a sorry as he stared at Yang's dying form. Her skin was now pale as snow and her heart rate gentle as it was coming to a stop.

Fisher sighed as he placed his hands on her chest and neck of the wound. " _This will make me weaker and more frail… and I will only be able to hold the True form for 1 minute 15 seconds… but… I will not allow another child to die before her life has begun… meaning I may have to rely on my bloodline special energy…"_

" _ **Celestial Aura: Transfer!"**_

He removed the bandage to a fully healed neck and her heart was pumping once more as well. Fisher looked exhausted as he stood up. Blake held on to his hand before he re-joined his team.

"Sensei… I don't know what you did, but thank you…"

Fisher merely nodded as he jumped down to Kai Wen and Ray who turned to see him but Ray noticed something, Fisher's Aura was fluxingand dropping but he told them something. "Listen… this robotic leg and having given my Aura to another youngster with a Grimm Knight doesn't leave me with much choice… I'll have to use that, to stop his heart and Ray I need you to restart it with Howling Echoes"

Kai and Ray understood as they ran forward to let Fisher charge his attack but from what Weiss was seeing it was not Aura… it was another type of energy. Her mentor was glowing like the sun as he prepared a punch.

"Koooh…"

Kai Wen used his explosion Semblance to blast Jaune towards him. The Grimm Knight was stunned that was suddenly he heard Fisher shout.

" **ASSAN SENJU: RESONATING VAGRANT!"**

The shock as the energy flowed through Jaune and stopped Jaune's heart as the Grimm markings vanished and Ray came rushing in the moment he notices the markings gone. Howling Echoes restarted his heart at that moment Fisher and Jaune both fell down and out.

Ray turned to Kai who was calling for a copter. AsRay ran off into the distance to find Connor half dead but still breathing. He carried him back to Kai which was on a copter waiting for Ray. As Ray entered the copter it had Fisher, Jaune, Yang and Connor on a stretcher while Blake and Weiss were watching them with a sad gaze. Ruby was still in shock.

"These kids deserve a fucking vacation…" Suddenly Ray had the greatest idea as he booked something on his scroll then he asked "Where is my sister and Pyrrha?"

(Chapter 31- The Long Battles Fought! Now it's Time to Sit Back in the Hot Springs!)

(Omake-The Two Potheads)

Pyrrha woke up three hours later from the events of the fight, stoned and hunger. Same could be said for Mura as they both stared at each other with a blank expression and laughed like they were still high but as of that moment, the two vowed to never smoke weed ever again with Miss OG.

As they walked out of the Dusty House both girls check their Slapper (Twitter) to see that they have been slapped (retweeted) at least 73 times at least of them singing songs while they were wearing cat ears.

Songs ranging from: Kill Yourself by Pink Guy to Atlasman In Vacuo (Englishman in New York)

Pyrrha clicked on the video and gasped at the profanity she spat.

 _Women with dicks and weak men with vaginas,  
so fucking delicate like mommy's fine china,  
If you have complaints please wait your turn and line up!_

 _I got a message for these little fags trynna be a mommy's boy and a teacher's pet, pimple face, as swipe, looking like they just had a gynaecologist  
Stick five fingers in your ass, no lube.  
So what'cha gonna do?  
If you're number one, shove it up your ass and make it number 2!_

"No! I refuse to ever smoke again! NEVER!" She created a private Slapper after that and tried to forget that this day ever happened.

 **Done with this chapter finally! I hope you guys like it!**

 _ **R'N'A Time:**_

 _ **Overtale: A new Reviewer! Hello and yes a seizure because fainting is not dramatic enough and yes the store name was intentional by me and a friend. Hope you like it =3**_

 _ **ShipMaster115: Hmmm… as of right now, I agree as the RWBY girls need a little more love from our stoic assassin.**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was not really Connor focused because the next few chapters focus will shift to him quite a bit so I hoped you liked it! I also hope that I may intrigue others to support Volume 2.5 as it will change the outlook of Volume 3! Love you Blaze! =3**_

 _ **GreyAsassin: Don't be too sad as intel in due time something will happen… ;3**_

 _ **gamelover41592: Thank you Game! Always nice to have you! Ok to answer your question. Yes, let me clear up some stuff for people who also wants to know about this. Due to the action that has taken place in Volume 4. My Volumes 2.5 and 3 will also be effected drastically as I was not expecting the new characters and old ones to move around so quickly. Hence forVolume 2.5 Arc of Riso is to create gaps for Volume 4 and 5 if I do not allow the story to play out and rush it you will not have any more content to read if I catch up to the current chapters. Thank you Game for the great question.**_

 _ **GhostAssassin 23: Thank you!**_


	32. Chapter 32

(Chapter 31- The Long Battles Fought! Now it's Time to Sit Back in the Hot Springs!)

Team RWBY, VAA, Connor, Fisher's wife and Ray's Family were standing there in front of a Japanese styled Inn. It was on the mountain top, outside of Vale. The air was fresh and clean while the nature almost seemed undisturbed.

Connor was enjoying the sights but he needed to start training again. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags under his eyes.

For the past week or three he has been sleepless, naturally a normal human was able to go 11 days without sleep but Connor was an Assassin. Achilles had thought him how to take powernaps to stay up for targets, back in the days of the Liberation of New York, Connor was able to not have a full cycle of sleep for a whole 1 year.

But this was different, he had not slept a wink in the past three weeks. He had stayed up more than Blake who already had been suffering from sleep deprivation as well. Connor clicked his touch as he watched them enter the Spa Inn.

Weiss stopped for a moment as she walked over to Connor and gave him a pout, she pulled his shoulder to get his attention. Connor turned to her with a stern and stoic gaze, his bloodshot eyes were quite unnoticeable under the hood. Weiss already knew that Connor wasn't sleeping, he would act like he would go to sleep but then he would leave in the dead of night. To train.

"What is it, Weiss?"

Weiss folded her arms as she locked gazes with the Assassin. She was staring at the bloodshot brown orbs that were looking stressed and tired but it was barely visible, he was hiding his exhaustion very well. Almost like an actor but Weiss could see through such mask easily as she herself had done it with her family.

"Connor… we are here to relax and enjoy a week of vacation, can you not go out to train and relax?"

The Heiress words were heard but ignored as he passes her without a thought as if avoiding the conversation entirely. Weiss fumed up as she called out to him with an enraged tone that made the rest of the gang turn back to the door.

"Connor Kenway! Answer me!"

Connor scoffed as he grabbed the room key that was being distributed among the gang. He stumbles slightly as the rest of the gang watched him, Blake knew what he was going through but not like she cared. Ruby on the other hand cared greatly, she was wondering why her friend was pushing himself so hard on gathering info and training.

The Assassin marched up the staircase, he opened one of the rooms. The moment he did he took off his bag and took out a map of Vale, a very detail map. There were writings on the map with red crosses on it symbolizing that area has been crossed out and checked.

Connor was already stressed by the Templars being here. He was not in his standard Assassin's Robes or Spectre Outfit. He was wearing a dark brown cotton shirt with blue jacket with a beaked hood. He took out his scroll and made a call to someone back at Beacon.

"Hello Doctor…"

The cane abled doctor sighed over the phone as he popped a pill into his mouth. He was hoping to take a break from helping the Assassin but judging by the tone of Connor's voice and his tone, Housecall knew he was going to ask him to call Roger to scout some areas out for him.

"Aren't you on break till the week before dance night? Why the fuck, are you calling?"

Connor narrowed his eyes for a moment as he heard the tone of the doctor's voice as he was not pleased about receiving a call from the Assassin but he could not rest, he had been too laid back with the pieces of Eden and the Templars.

"I am sorry but I need your help once again… to scout the remaining areas of Vale, that have yet to be scouted… I've given you a copy of the map… I will… call back to see what you have…"

Connor was phasing in and out of a half conscious state at this point. He was still human that needed rest. His voice spoke volumes on how tired he was but he never wanted to admit it. Housecall sighed as he agreed to help the Assassin as he ended the phone call. Housecall called up Roger to scout a few areas that Connor had requested for.

(With the girls)

The girls were sharing a room as they set down their stuff as they looked at the futons on the ground. Yang and Ruby were as always ready to sleep and roll around in new things, Ruby dove head first into the futon as she felt the compressed cloth hit her face. Which basically made her squeal with joy, while her sister was rolling on the mat to test the comfy-ness of the Futon.

"IT'S SO SOFT AND FLUFFY! LIKE A GREAT BIG MASHMELLOW! OM!" The moment when Ruby said marshmallow, she tried to bite the futon which in return. Tasted like cloth, much to her disappointment. As she tried to scrap her tongue while her sister was laughing at her.

"BLEH! NOT FUNNY, YANG!" Ruby threw the pillow that decked her sister in her face but as the pillow fell down, Yang was on the counter attack. The level of pillow fights has begun between the two sisters. As pillows flew all over the room.

Ignoring the fluffy war, the other two were merely trying to relax. Emphasis on trying, Weiss was still fuming at a certain Assassin. She was furiously cuddling Marshmallow the Narwhal in her hand while puffing her cheeks like a spoiled child. She didn't like being ignored and she will not be!

Blake was at the balcony of the room enjoying the view but her mind was still set on the White Fang and wondering what were they doing. The scenery did help in keeping her mind off things but the stray thought in her mind would still remain.

That was until she turned to Weiss seeing her with a Narwhal plushie, Blake took a moment to marvel at how close she was holding the damn thing. Blake was about to ask about it but Yang mistook it for a pillow and gripped it. Weiss been extremely overprotective of her first gift from Robert, smacked Yang in the face.

"Hands off, you dolt!" Weiss gripped the toy back into her hands as she sets it down very gently. Yang was rubbing her face in pain with a red mark on her cheek. The rest of the girls were shocked at what she did. It wasn't like Weiss to hit with full force like that.

"Owww… fuck you… that really hurt. What was that anyway?" Weiss hid the plushie behind her back as she slowly backed away. She was too embarrassed to tell them about Marshmallow, Ruby swooped it from her hands using her Semblance. Ruby took a moment to look at the handmade doll.

"It's…." Weiss was prepared to be made fun of by her partner, like how the other two were containing their laughter, of the cold Ice Queen having a cuddly plushie.

"SO CUTE!" Ruby cuddles it for a moment before rummaging in her bag a Mini Zwei plushie was taken out. Weiss was taken a back at her partner, who started to introduce Marshmallow to Plush Zwei. Weiss was quite glad to see that her partner was very accepting of her Plushie.

"Hi! My name is Toy Zwei! What's your name!?" Ruby passed back the Plushie to Weiss continue playing pretend but she was too embarrassed to continue with Blake and Yang watching but as Blake had been working with her for the training, she has come to understand Weiss much better as a person and her lack of response to Ruby means she doesn't want to be watched.

Blake was stressed about the White Fang but coming to terms that she still needs to care and understand her team mates was also important. She nudged Yang, Blake pointed to outside where the buffet was served 24/7. Yang nodded with a glee as they opened the sliding door to leave the duo be.

Weiss's hand was shaking as she blushed while picking up Marshmallow and waved a flipper as Toy Zwei stuck out a paw. Ruby gave Weiss a little smile of joy that she had finally lighted up and played pretend. Weiss had always been… not to say distant but more of stuck up, always not having fun and just working.

"H…Hi… I-I am Marshmallow, nice t-too meet you. Toy Zwei…" The handshake was broken off as Toy Zwei looked around with a confused expression from Ruby. Marshmallow tilted his head as he turned to Weiss and back at Toy Zwei. Suddenly Toy Zwei was lifted up as if it was like a jump.

"This is not Beacon! Marshmallow! We have been transported to a new world… this is strange, very strange indeed…" Toy Zwei hopped around the place exploring the Futon with Marshmallow following behind. "Yes… it is strange, was are home not at Beacon?"

(Fisher and Choego's Room)

The girls continued to play as the couple next door were just relaxing as Choego rested her head on Fisher's chest as he was rubbing her stomach. Fisher stared at his soon to be wife even though he hasn't proposed anything to her yet, her resting form just felt so peaceful. His mind was at ease, he looked out the window or door of the balcony as he watched the afternoon sun shining.

"Hm…" Fisher's slight movement woke his wife from her peaceful slumber, he tried to sooth her by ruffling her hair as she lets out a sleepy whisper. "Happy… family…" Fisher was slightly taken aback by his wife. She has always been so hyper and never seemed to be a one to settle down but at this very moment those words carry a lot of meaning to Fisher as he was reminded of the days of his childhood, where he would play by the lake while he waited for his mother to finish cooking dinner.

He felt that they were going to be such a happy family.

As for the rest, Ray was enjoying some alone time with his family while leaving the store under Momo's care. He looked at his three-year-old son drawing on a piece of paper while he instructed him how to draw while his wife was getting some well-deserved rest. He stares at his wife, who was a sleep on her Futon as her son was just drawing shooting stars and spaceships.

He was happy that his son wasn't an addict gamer like his sister but he was glad that his son had other interest. Ray just smiled at his family.

Kai Wen was next door as he popped open a bottle of brandy as he placed two glasses down on the table. He filled his glass and the other one as well, he took out his scroll and placed it resting against the glass. It was a picture of Bella and him. He had a sad smile don on his face as he lifted his drink up to the scenery before him.

"To you… my love…"

(Yang and Blake)

The owner was refilling the food at the buffet as the whole Inn had been rented out by Ray. The owner, Misha Heavy was a tall bulky man that was almost like a wall but he was kind at the reception to the elders but he had yet to spoken to the younglings. As Blake and Yang walked to the live cooking seats to see Misha cook.

"Ah! Comrade Yang and Comrade Blake! Come! It is time for Sushi and Stroganoff." Blake was slightly put off by his accent as why would a Risoian styled be ran by an Alestian. Yang on the other hand was pumped to see such a strange yet jolly fat man.

Yang and Blake sat down as Misha poured some Kompot for them while serving them the food. Blake just ate the sushi as she paused for a moment. " _This… is fresh…_ _Menagerie styled sushi_ …" the moment she looked back down on her plate it was empty. The 4 pieces of sushi were gone, Blake looked around frantically for the sushi as Misha gave a hearty laugh.

"Slow down, little cat! There is more coming." But Blake looked at him intently as she stared down the large man but his expression changed as well. Yang felt the tension and was looking at them as she was shaking her hands in comedic fashion.

"Um… Blake? Mister Heavy?"

Suddenly Blake's hands slammed on the table. "Where… did… you learn… how to make these…?

Silence…

Yang dropped on the floor. While Misha, just laughed. He smiled and patted her head like a cat as he pulled out a bigger plate as he filled it to the edges with sushi as he passed to the Faunus and one to Yang as well. The fat jolly man answered her questions with the photos on the wall above the stove.

"Do you see that? That is a photo of me in Menagerie! Learning how to make the cuisine, fantastic. No?" The photo was a much skinner and more youthful version of Misha, serving food. Blake's eyes twinkled as she wanted to ask for a special type of dish, only Menagerie chefs made.

"D-Do you have Spicy Fried Baby Squids." Misha looked up from the wok as he smirked as walked over to the fryer. As he pulled out a bottle of vegetable oil, changing the oil in the fryer. While getting ready all the spices.

Yang shifted nearer to Blake as she saw the twinkle in her eyes. Yang was confused by why was Blake so enticed by this dish.

"Psst! Blake? What's so good about fried baby squids?" A sudden turn made Yang jump back in fear, Faunus ears shaking all over Blake's head as she heard that, the girl took a major offense. In that moment, all her stress of the White Fang was thrown out of the window. Blake sucked in a breath of air as the rant has begun.

"How… do… you not! Know! ABOUT! SPICY! FRIED! BABY! SQUIDS! They are the crunchiest outer skin and the most tender inner filling with a diverse of spices to match! They are served with a side of Menagerie styled marinade!" Blake gets closer into Yang's face every time she took a breath of air. Misha placed the plate on the table as Blake turned her whole attention to the plate while Yang stared at her Faunus partner but Misha placed a plate in front of her as well.

The both picked up a squid as Yang stared at it for a moment. She placed it in her mouth. There was a freeze in both time and space for a moment for Yang and Blake. The whole buffet was quiet as Misha could hear a crow in the distance.

*Crunch*

SQWACK!

"WHOOOOOOO!"

The two girls screamed at the same time as they held each other with animated tears gushing out of their eyes like a waterfall and somehow a harpy and choir was playing in the background. The two girls squeezed each other as they let out their responses.

"Blake! Blake! I can see the light! HE'S HERE TO TAKE ME AWAY! I AM CRYING, ON HOW GOOD IT IS!"

"I CAN SEE IT TOO!"

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

"You two… need to calm down, you're making it hard to focus on stove…" The girls rubbed their bums on their head as they continue to eat. Soon after Misha sat down after making all the food for dinner service. Yang told Blake that she wanted to nap after such a good meal but Blake made a comment about her getting fat while Yang blew it off.

As an hour pasted, Misha looked at Blake, who had bags under her eyes. Misha didn't like seeing youth having such senior citizen like features. A girl like her who had already been seen through by the older Alestian as a Faunus but he liked her either way as she liked his cooking.

"котенок(Kitten), is something the matter?" The older man asked out in concern as he looked at the Faunus. Blake looked up as she sighed at the older man, she didn't want to bore the old man with her stories but the old man seemed quite intent on listening in.

"Nothing much…" She says dully as she tried to massage the bags under her eyes but it became much too obvious. Misha placed a shot glass on the table and poured a glass of Vodka for her. Misha pulled up the chair and sat down in front of her while also pouring himself a glass.

"Ah~ The beauty of words! Sound like good friendship go bad!" The jolly fat man said as Blake's eye twitched a little as she was irritated by his choice of words. As the phrases "Nothing Much and I'm Fine" Are phrases that the Faunus use quite a bit.

"Listen if you don't tell people what is wrong. You will end up looking like a Бабушка (Grandmother) before time comes." Misha and Blake downed the drink at the same time. As Blake sighed once more as she remembered Yang telling her to slow down a week ago hence why she looks so much better now but the fear. It was still dormant and uneasy feeling of the White Fang acting fast and Torchwick was giving them the final push.

"It's just that… do you ever feel like you're helpless? And that the threat is coming closer and all people tell you do is relax?" Misha downed another drink as he gestures Blake to do the same. Blake took the shot as she felt the burning liquid flow down her throat.

"Well… I do but it is good when comrades ask you to relax, Da(Yes)? You are not merely little cat no more, that is why they ask you to rest and relax. Not like little baby, when adults go to battlefield. They tell the little babies, everything will be fine."

Blake tilted her head slightly as she was wondering what was the man even talking about as she response with "I don't understand…" Misha sighed at her, she was still young but it was better for her to know this now then later.

"Your comrades… they trust you enough to ask you to relax that is because you are good part of team! They need you but if you not at best, you become expired Vodka. You will get the job done but no one likes you and everyone throws you aside for some high quality Vodka!"

Blake blinked for a moment as she somewhat understood what the old man was trying to say as her vision slowly became foggier by the minute. Even without her noticing that she had already drunk more than eight shots.

"Well it seems the kitten has touched her limits, I must go make some black bread with pig meat and garlic for her." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out all the ingredients for the sandwich.

( _ **A/N: Now this may not work for any of you but it works for me when I get hammered!**_ )

He placed it down as he channelled his Aura into the sandwich and fed it to the Faunus. She sobered up right quick as she was stunned for a moment as she was in shock a moment ago, she was high as a kite or as high as Pyrrha singing Pink Guy's music. Seriously, which mentally sane person would purchase that Album?

"What?! How! Where! How did you?!"

Misha smiled as he downed another as he slammed a plate of Spicy Fried Baby Squids on the table. "This is my Semblance; I call it Seasoning. It allows meet to make the things I touch have a healing ability, it does not help big holes and cancer but small holes and poison I can fix."

But at that moment the bell rung as Misha's Wife spoke on the in Public Announcement System. Misha smiled as he heard his wife's voice. " _ **Group RWBY! Calling Group RWBY for the five-person hot spring your session will start in thirty minutes!**_ "

Blake ears perked up at the number as she looked at Misha. "Five? We only have four!" Misha placed his hand on his rugged bread as he remembered. "Was that man not with you as well? Are you all not in his Harem?"

"H-Harem?! What kind of thought, would give you such a perverted assumption?!" She blushed at looked at Misha with him smirking. Blake was shaking as she had a sudden thought of all the girls bent over with Connor behind them. Their butts swaying left and right urging him to come closer to them. As they were lined up in order of the Team.

"Well your Teacher Fisher said it was fine!"

Silence filled the air as a Faunus screamed that evening. That made the cranes fly.

"SENSEIIII!"

(In Connor's Mindscape)

Connor or Thunder Gale Connor was shifting about; he was avoiding Akage's attacks as his ice manipulation skills were hard to handle. Akage stared at the Fused Connor, when he was fused he never utters a word. Due to the amount of concentration it took to maintain the form, he barely wasted energy on speaking.

Akage stood on a pillar of ice as Connor made his hand into a fist as he punched forward, Akage moved the moment he saw the Aura fist coming towards him. The pillar shatters as Akage made another to stand on. " _That form is ridiculous… his Puncture Semblance no longer dulls the further it gets. SHIT!"_

As he was in his train of thought, he never noticed Connor flying towardshim. Akage used the Guardian's powers to create a shield of ice but as he placed the shield up the Puncture of the Tomahawk slash, sliced the ice and a little of Akage's hair.

Connor didn't waste a second for the ice to fall to the side, he dashed passed it and was ready for the kill. His hidden blade was raised as Akage fell on the floor doing some sort of charging cross with his hand.

"HIKARI KOSEN!" Akage shot out a ray of light from the cross the he did with his hands. The blast of light was able to blast Connor back a few hundred metres. Effectively causing him to break the fusion. The three laid on the floor of ice. Connor was breathing heavily while Zeke and Ambrosia were more mental strained then physically. Having worked on the fusion every night has placed a strain on both their mental and Physical state.

Connor could not even stand but he tried so hard as his body was bruised and bleeding. He leaned against a tree as he spoke to Akage, who was standing on the pillar. Akage was disgusted by the Assassin and how bloody he looked. If they were to swing another round, he soul state would close the mindscape again but that was what he had been doing for the past weeks.

"A… gain…" Connor managed to speak out the words but that was till Zeke was about to walk up to him and slap him but Zeke himself was tired out by using so much Aura. "Child… this has to stop… we are at our limit…"

Connor clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction as he stared at the spirit, he was not doing well too but to him, he was trying to get stronger but the VAA members told him to relax but they clearly do not understand the weight of the situation at hand.

Akage shuffled his feet till he reached right in front of the Assassin's face, he lifted his fist and punched him across the jaw as Connor wobbled and fell. "The Assassin… after three weeks of sleepless nights and training, he is slowly losing his sense of morality. We will have to fix that…"

(Real World)

Connor's eyes slowly opened as he stood up and scanned the room, he's senses were foggy and filled with hums and hallucinations. He tried to stand up as he barely manages to, he slowly walked back to the maps but that was until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to meet a pair of crimson eyes, staring at him. Connor knew who it was by the eyes as he took a step back. Her form was just like he remembers it to be. Curvy and mature but he was not in the mood for her antiques at the moment.

"What do you want, Raven?"

The raven haired woman acted slightly hurt as she placed her hand over her heart as she pouted slightly as she brushed her chest in his arms. Connor reacted sluggishly as he pulls away from her embrace, Raven flashed in front of him and flicked his forehead.

"Idiot… I've been watching your actions after the fight and you are being childish. I do not care if you decide to mingle with the others but your body feels like glass about to be shattered any moment now…"

Connor gave the older woman a glare as he turned back to the maps to write something while not acknowledging her words. Raven kicked his back, causing him to smudge the map. Connor was not in the right state of mind as he turned around as he tried to punch her.

Raven dodged as she pecked his cheek, she gestured a come on as she jumped out the window. Connor growled as he jumped out along with after her.

Soon in a forest clearing she stopped and she giggled as Connor was barely able to even stand straight with his current body. He was barely functioning, Raven rushed forward but Connor managed to block it with his hidden blade. As he flipped over her and tried to stab her in the back but was stopped by her blade.

As Connor was about to land, Raven landed a powerful side kick to his abdomen but Connor was able to handle the pain as Raven smiled at the man. He was out of Aura for sure. Hence there were no Punctures but the man was sturdy, he was able to still stand after that.

"Well… after a few blows you're now even weaker without rest. Stop being so fucking stubborn and rest you, idiot."

Connor growled as he spat at her boots but was only slapped as she vanished into the night but he was able to understand the older woman. He needed to rest to fight all of the Templars, that fight. He was unable to even make a basic puncture.

Connor managed to get himself to the room as he grabbed the bathrobes and headed down to the springs. He opened the door as he stripped down to the bare as he stepped into the water. The hot water sent a tingly feeling up his spine as he hasn't had a proper shower in the last few days.

He felt the water as his muscles suddenly relaxed, he stopped and activated his Eagle Vision to see that the water was not grey, it was blue. As he continued to look at it the blue, started turning pink. He picked up the water and looked at it as he turned off the Vision as it was now normal water.

" _Someone has tampered with the water… the Malice on it was blue, meaning it is an ally but… once Aura was added it was pink… meaning that someone with pink Aura has done something to this water._ "

Connor tried to stress his muscles to test a theory. He strained his shoulder but in a few moments, the pain subsided. This water had healing properties in it and it made his skin really smooth. "So this is the use of the hot springs… such powers should be open to the world…"

"So we were playing dolls and-"

Connor perked up the moment he heard a female's voice and most unnervingly, it was Ruby's! Connor did what only he would do as a dense man of the free world. Hide like and Assassin, Connor shifted over to the large rock that people lay on and hid behind it.

" _All the years of train and this is what it has amounted to… what a disappointment…"_ Connor clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. He was a trained Assassin and he was hiding from a group of girls to keep his modesty.

Connor was always the troublemaker as a child when he came to play but once the fire of the village happened, he was so focused on become a village provider. That he never attended lessons that involved mating and courting. As a child he was told to respect woman and keep a distance as a sign of respect.

As he didn't even know that giving a female a gift was a sign of affection till he found out from Norris. To be frank, Connor actually had no idea about sex till the late age of 23. When Achilles asked him about his lack of attraction to females. Connor would take a glance at times but never had any desire for them.

(Flashback)

Connor and Achilles were sitting behind the homestead enjoying the sunset together on a log as Achilles coughed a little as Connor rushed in to get a cup of water for the old man but he came out with a blanket and a cup of water. What a sweetheart!

"Here old man, the winter winds must be close… if you are catching the fever…" He draped the sheet over the old man as he held the warm cup of water. Connor sat back down but not before checking if Achilles was comfortable.

"I am just getting older… Connor, just enjoy trying to enjoy my last few years… you're working with your father, so I am sure you have no need for me as I have thought you everything I know." Achilles spoke with a slight bitterness to his tone but Connor turned to him with a hurt expression as he remembers walking out on Achilles that day.

Connor was silent as he mutters a sorry with a very regretful tone but was only bobbed in the head with the old man's walking stick. Connor rubbed his head as his mentor took a sip of the water. "The sunsets are nice this time of year."

"Agreed…"

Achilles was finally going to ask the question, to make the air less tense after he had brought up Connor's father as a topic, which was something rather difficult for Connor.

"Connor? May I ask you a question?" Connor just nodded as a response.

"How is it that you have not met a female that you desire?" The older man asked as Connor was left there to process the question, he took a moment as he answered with the most absurd answer ever.

"Is there a need? The only difference is that males are bigger and stronger while females are slenderer and have those strange bumps on their chest." Achilles choked on his water as he spat everything out. Connor patted his back as he turned to the boy with a shocked face.

"Connor… do not play jokes, I may be old but I am not stupid." Connor gave a confused look at his mentor as he turned serious for a moment as Connor managed to say with a straight face. "I do not joke about matters like this."

Achilles froze up as he asked the forbidden question, he was stuttering as he managed to finally say it. "Connor… do you know what is sex?" And once again, Connor's density comes with a vengeance as he said. "Is that not what identified a person who becomes a man or a woman?"

"And how does one decide that?" The older Assassin rolled his eyes, trying to see if Connor was able to continue with the joke.

"By the clan mother." The Assassin responses with a very stoic expression as he wondered why his mentor was being so confused by this. Clearly it was for the clan mother to decide. She would come out of the birth tent, shouting "IT'S A GIRL!"

"Connor? Do you know where babies come from?"

"Hmm… It has been told by my mother, when I was very young about 4 winters old. A woman was sworn to a man." The older Assassin nodded as it was going so good so far, he was proud of his mother for discussing this at a young age. He took another sip of water.

"The woman, begins to feed on natures gifts, fruits, vegetables and meats. As she would gain weight from eating all the gifts as the it goes to the stomach of the woman and the baby is formed there. Once a cycle of 3 seasons past of feeding her with nature's gift. She goes into a special tent where she will be release of the nature's gift and change it into the gift of life." Connor managed to explain the whole situation like it was the most serious thing in the world and moreover, it was with a straight face.

"PFFTT!" The older mentor spat out his water and coughed. He was thinking that, this boy would be the end of him. Connor was patting his back again but Achilles gave him a stink eye as Connor backed off slightly.

"Boy… it is time, you learn something new…"

Connor stared at the old man as he walked over to the homestead with Connor following behind.

And from that day, Connor was educated but it took him months to comprehend it. The funny thing is, after all that. He went back to the village to visit as he dropped the question on Clan Mother, she told him everything. From that day, Connor never saw females the same again.

(Back to the present)

His heart was pounding against his chest as he heard the splashes of water, as he felt the water ripples. Connor realised that he could turn invisible with Zeke's Wolf powers, he closed his eyes as he asked for Zeke's help.

" _ **Ok? So you have three minutes, because that's how much Aura. You've recovered. Good luck…"**_

Connor was now in stealth, he moved out from his hiding spot as he zigzagged around the rock and towards the door. He stopped for a moment as he observed that the water was still producing ripples from his position. Meaning, no sudden movements.

He had to use the sides of the springs to sneak his way out, as they act as a ripple counter to make it less obvious. He caught sight of the first member of RWBY, it was Weiss as she slowly walked over to the side that he was pathing for.

Connor blushes at her physique, her thighs were looking very smooth and slender but Connor snapped out his daydream as he continued to move over. He needed to get past her to get to the door. His slowly moved over as his whole body loomed over Weiss, he was about to cross but that was till Weiss begun to play with water. Merely swishing the water around like she would in the bathtub at home.

But the water kept hitting, our Assassin's waist as Weiss begun to notice that there was an object in front of her. Her first action was to poke it, as she did it was no longer there. Connor had submerged himself in water but now there were air bubbles.

Weiss was unaware till she felt a tingling sensation around her thighs. She blushed for a moment as she mutters an "Excuse me". Connor could not just come up to breath as he would lift the water with him.

"Weiss! Let's play catch!" Ruby and Yang called out to her, she nods as she tries to walk over but she tripped as her body made contact with Connor. Who stealth was almost out of time, in fact, it ran out due to Zeke saying it was three but it was two minutes.

Connor stuck his head out to breath to meet face to face with Weiss. Connor noted that he was no longer in stealth as all the girls just stared at the Assassin with a shocked expression with Weiss being the first one to act.

"Pervert!" She lifted her hand and gave the legendary right hand to Connor, who was smacked and stood there with a stunned look. Blake took the wash bucket and threw it at him out of pure embarrassment.

(Moments later…)

Connor sat behind the rock away from them after Yang and Ruby giving him the thumbs up to stay in the mixed bath but after Weiss and Blake had complained a bit but Ruby played the leader card, so he gets to stay but he knew better to keep his distance.

He sat there as he stared at the stars that were coming out to shine, he was comforted by the relaxing water and peaceful scenery. He was sure that none of the girls would speak to him after his attitude to them being quite sour for the past three weeks.

He was wrong, there was a person walking towards the rocks as he didn't bother to look. It was the youngest member of RWBY, their leader. Ruby Rose, she came out of the water covering herself with her towel as she had a sad expression with a pout.

Connor didn't say a word but Ruby was keen on letting him start the conversation. He never starts any conversation due to his silent personality, she folded her arms and gave a Hmph sound but Connor still didn't respond.

"HMPH!" Connor still didn't bother but secretly, he wanted to she would do in times of being ignored. He will soon regret the decision of doing so. Ruby moved closer to him as her fingers were wriggling as she jumped on the Assassin.

Connor was not expecting the girl to jump on him as she begun to tickle him around the stomach area. Connor struggled as he tried to hold back a smile and laughter, Ruby became more aggressive as she used her Semblance.

"CHOO CHI CHOO CHI COOO!"

Suddenly Connor lost it and laughed, he laughter wasn't loud but it was enough to make Ruby and the girls blush at his laughing voice. It sounded so happy, Connor was always so serious as he would not even make joking remarks on anything.

"Enough… What is it, Ruby?" The Assassin stopped laughing as to him it was shown as a sign of weakness. Ruby gave him a sad expression, "Are you mad at me?" Connor made a slight adjustment to himself as he spared a glance for the girl.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" Ruby explained how he had not been talking to her as of late and his attention was always somewhere else. Even when she was speaking to him, Connor would response in grunts, growls and scowls. Ruby was actually quite saddened by his actions.

Connor gave a wide eye expression as his mouth was agape. She was so innocent, she was scarred by Shay and here she is worrying about why would Connor not speak to her affectionately. Connor was busy with the White Fang but for Ruby to think that she was the root of the problem was just precious.

" _Must resist… to show affection…"_

But Ambrosia took over his legs and arms, he shifted over to her and pressed her head on to his abs. Ruby was shocked by his sudden movement but was blushing at the same time. Ruby slowly brought her arms upwards of the water, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Connor gulped but there was a voice shouting in his head that was clearly that nagging bear. " _ **TELL HER, DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!**_ " Connor winced as he felt that was too out of character for him. Instead, Connor gave her a warm gaze like he would on one of the homestead youngsters birthdays.

"Will this sufficient?" Ruby gave a quick nodded as she noticed that he was beginning to let go but she held on tighter. Connor stopped for a moment as he stared down at the younger girl. She looked up at the almost 2-meter tall Assassin with a look that made him skip a beat.

"C…can we stay like this a bit longer..."

The Assassin sighed as he nodded but he was no longer hugging her, instead he was ruffling her hair. Such a peaceful moment but that was until, he noticed that his towel was slipping. He struggled as Ruby was not allowing him to move.

"Ruby! My cloth!" Ruby was still in the moment as Connor's towel slipped right off. At that moment, Connor dunked his lower half into the water, along with Ruby but she came out of the water with a pout as Connor noticed his towel floating away.

Connor began to move, well squat walk his way to the door. That was till Yang swam up to him and tackled him with the full force. Connor being an Assassin was not only able to dodge her flawlessly but he managed to avoid standing up straight.

But he was lost in thought on how to get to the door without showing his cannon. He felt a grope on his butt as he stood up in shock. With the girls staring at him without a towel. Yang popped out of the water with her eyes, still impressed with the non-erected size of the Assassin.

Blake was staring at it but was acting like she was hiding behind her hands. Blake will never admit it but she was almost a frequent viewer of porn as Yang. When she saw the 'tree' of the Assassin, he was larger compared to most male porn stars and she had sex with it but barely had any memory of it.

Weiss… well she has seen it before when Ambrosia stripped for them but not with the man himself. She was not only shocked that her lover was into exhibitionism and that size was definitely not the regular size of a man.

Ruby being Ruby was wondering what was the big deal.

*Elephant noises*

Connor dunked his lower half back into the water in shame as he moved closer to the door but Yang stopped him right there as Connor was hair was hiding his flushed face. Yang smiled for a moment as she well gave him a hug.

"Hey big guy! Come on, stay a while longer we are almost done too, I know showing your dong may not be fun but hey! If it makes you feel better, I'll strip too." Yang undid her towel but Connor was not getting any better. He just got out and back to his room.

(Somewhere in Vale)

The sound of men dying were apparent in the air, as a sound of a hidden blade stabbing was heard. A foot soldier ran the phone to contact Cinder but as he called he saw the person in the distance. Wielding two blades, the soldier screamed into the phone on the wall.

" _ **HE'S ESCAPED! NO PLEASE!**_ " At that moment, the phone line was dead. Cinder stared at her scroll as she clicked her tongue as she gestured for her two subordinates to handle this. Emerald and Mercury were not exactly keen on fighting a god but according to Cinder, he was not Belatucadros. He was that weak Templar they had captured.

But at Shay's holding area, he didn't kill the member. He slashed the phone instead. Shay walked past him as he was able to see a forest from the outskirts of Vale.

"Bloody… hell…" Shay was still not to say in top condition, he was still damaged from the fight with Master Haytham's son. He stood out like a red stain on a white cloth, he was the only person who came out of the warehouse with an arm wound.

He looked back at the smoke and noticed, that a rouge fog of smoke was coming towards him. Shay used his Eagle Vision as he scanned the cloud of smoke. It had a red Aura but as he used his own Aura to enhance his Eagle Vision, the Aura was grey.

Shay drew his dagger and sword; he was injured but was determined not to go back to the holding cell. As the smoke touched the floor, a man formed from it. Shay stood his ground as he saw the necklace of the Templar Order, the moment Shay saw it he was sure he was an enemy.

"Buonasera… Templar brother, I am Francesco de' Pazzi. I am from the Renaissance Order." The Italian man said as he did a bow but Shay was mortified, he had heard of the Renaissance Templars. A bunch of failures at the helm but managed to spread the Order of the Templars far and wide.

But the De' Pazzi were dead, women and children who was related by blood was erased from the history book but as once of the few of the Renaissance Order carried their legacy. All the Templars in the family were killed by none other than 'The Prophet' labelled by the Renaissance Assassin Brotherhood. The Deadly Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

"That's not right… you can't be here! You were killed 300 years ago."

Shay was on guard as the man was a Templar but he was not a Templar from his world, the Templars that this 'Higher Power' Cinder has told Belatucadros about were Templars of his world but they have been seduced by greed and sin.

"Come now, if you had not shown resistance, you would not have to be sealed away but you were a fool to disregard the Father of Understanding and how they ushered us at a second chance of -URK!"

Before the Pazzi could finish the sentence, Shay shot him with his flintlock pistol but he noticed that the ball went all the way through him, the ball should only penetrate him but not all the way. He took a closer look and noticed that the area of damage was like smoke.

The wound closed up as the Pazzi laughed at the Colonial Templar's attempt to kill him with just a flintlock, Shay was in a very bad spot as he could not hit him now. Shay rushed at him but noticed that his whole hidden blade phased through the Pazzi.

Shay was desperate, he was about to use it but without Belatucadros. His Aura is limited and he was not in fighting condition but he had to try. He took in a deep breath and whispered "Heaven's Time…"

The gravity shifted and distorted, he had to muster all his strength. He had as he rushed forward and he unsheathed his hidden blade and stabbed the Pazzi in the neck but Pazzi had his knife barely up able to pierce the Templar, the distortion ended as the area around the turned dark blue.

(Memory Corridor: Francesco de' Pazzi)

Shay dropped to his knees as so did the Renaissance Templar, Shay kneeled next to him as he asked "Why are you here…! As far as I recall, Hickey and I were the only Templars, who were brought back…"

The Pazzi chuckled as he spat a good amount of blood while laughing, he stared at Shay with a bitter look in his eyes. As a flash of Ezio took the place of Shay but as he muttered the confession. "Foolish… do you not know what, the Great One… he… has given life to.. the lost lambs… he has… untied both causes… Templars and Assassins… we will rule with order… with the skills of the Assassins…"

Shay was shocked as he heard that the two fractions had untied, after they had been fighting for over hundreds of years, but Shay was no optimist, he questioned it. He was sure that no Assassin who have been against the Templars would join so readily.

"Where is this untied faction of yours…"

The moments of his final breath he mutters a familiar name of a place that he had heard of.

"Riso…"

At that moment the Corridor closed as Shay collapsed near the dead body of the Pazzi with Mercury and Emerald watching the side lines and were tasked to move him to a new hideout. "God I am thankful he's knocked out…" The dark skinned female spoke to her partner who was smiling as he thought he could take them both, they looked so weak.

She looked at the clouds and noticed a raindrop. She gestured to his partner that they should get moving. Emerald grabbed Shay as she ran off while Mercury threw the body of the dead Pazzi into the fire of the warehouse.

(Connor's Room-2am)

It was a massive downpour; he was a light sleeper as he allowed the cool air to rush into his room. He stared at the ceiling as he thought of the events that transpired today, he had quite an awkward dinner with the RWBY team as each session must eat and bath together with Ruby trying to feed him and Yang talking about how she needs to change her bra size.

Blake has been giving him the sour look since the day, he questioned her about the White Fang. She has been rather reluctant to speak to him as of late not out of hate like a few weeks ago but now it seems like it was out of fear.

He was in deep thought as he heard his door slide open, it was Ruby. He sat up and gave the girl a concerned glare, he saw tears on her face as he stood up and walked over to her. His caring persona took over. He kneeled down to meet the eye level of the girl.

"Ruby… are you alright?"

She sniffed as she wiped her tears and held on to her pillow, she looked so helpless. She was choking to get the words out but Connor walked over to the counter and poured her a glass of water.

Her hands were shaking and she couldn't even hold on to the cup right. She managed to speak as she stuttered "I-I had a nightmare…" Ruby rested her head on her shoulder as Connor patted her back, Connor could almost see a younger Ratonhnhaké:ton, when his mother just past he would have nightmares every night about the dead of his mother.

"I see… would you like to rest here for tonight?" Connor knew how it felt as her sister had fallen asleep and who is a heavy sleeper, he knew how it felt to be left alone when a nightmare comes about, it changes a person, for sure it did change him.

Ruby was shocked as Connor picked up and gently placed her on the futon, he laid down next to her as he begun to massage her scalp, which was very calming with the raindrops outside. Ruby suddenly felt her fearful heart lifted with the Assassin's warm presence.

"What was your nightmare about?" The Assassin asked in a concerned voice as he begun to rub her back. Ruby was still scared but she didn't want to talk about it, she just gave a 'does it matter' look to Connor.

The Assassin was dealing with a child as he thought, so he would say the same thing to Hunter when he was having a nightmare if he said over from the homestead. "I will not be able to protect you from your nightmares if I do not know what it is…"

Ruby's eyes lit up like stars as she took a deep breath, it was hard but with how honest the Assassin was, she could not feel anything but peace and ease. "That man with the wrist blades… he was killing everyone and soon he begun to chase after me… when I was cornered, you came but was killed in a second… and as he was about to kill me… I woke up…"

Connor sighed as he moved back to her scalp and used another hand to place a finger on her for head. Connor chanted something in his native tongue as he looked at her. "The nightmare is no more…"

Ruby felt the warmth as she nuzzled in his chest, he covered her with the blanket as she felt him pulling her closer, she was blushing as she felt his body heat. He was so warm and huggable. She looked up at him as he has already fallen asleep, he hasn't had a good night for weeks.

She muffled in his chest as she slowly drifted away to sleep but once she begun snoring, Connor opened his eyes, he was about to drift off into the dream world but he had to make sure that the young one falls asleep.

Sure enough she did…

(Next morning…)

Ruby woke up as her eyes fluttered open, she had such a relaxing night, she had one of the best nights for the past few weeks due to the reoccurring nightmares, to have someone big and strong man, comforting her…

( _ **Lemon… Guys I know she is under 18! So I'll be very lean with this!**_ )

"Mhmm…" Ruby rubbed her eyes as she realised that Connor had her in a vice grip, she was in the spooning position. Ruby being the little spoon, she felt a slight hardness poking her. Ruby turned to see a tent in his pants poking her butt. Ruby remembered that in health class with Housecall, men have things called Morning Wood.

She struggled to move his manhood somewhere else, Ruby regretted instantly as his dick slipped right in between her thighs. Connor was massive, she was very still with both of her legs stretched out and she could feel both sides of her thighs holding on to a twitching manhood.

Ruby struggled forwards but Connor's grip pushed her back in with a thrust motion, Ruby felt a shock sensation with the thrust. It felt good, it was nothing like eating or playing games kind of good, this pleased her to a strange extent. She shifted her hips more as she felt the warm manhood rubbing her special place.

She leaned forward to allow her ass more room to thrust, she felt another thrust as she noticed her heart shape pants are wet but she continued, she was suddenly feeling the cock between her thighs getting hotter with each thrust.

"Mhf…" She bit down on her lip as the shock grew more constant with every thrust, she suddenly had the urge to calm the feeling as her hands reach down into her pants as she did a little circle motion. Her heart pounded against her chest as she looked at her nipples poking the layer of her top.

She was hyperventilating, she had to bite down once in a while to supress a moan. She didn't understand why she was doing this but she couldn't stop. She was taking advantage of a man who has not slept in weeks, here she is abusing his body for a reason she doesn't understand.

She needed more stimulation… she partly peeled back her sleepwear as just enough for her moist well no more like drenched pussy. She wanted to do the same for him as she pulled down his shorts and underwear.

She widened as she saw his cock just twitching, it was almost like it was begging to be in between her thighs, she gentle grabbed his cock but withdrew immediately.

" _It's hot!"_ The leader thought as she touched it again, it was burning like a high degree fever. She moved it to her thighs as she felt his dick rub against her soft, white and creamy thighs. It was rubbing directly under her cunt as she felt more of the shock with a higher intensity.

She felt something was coming and she bucked her knees as she felt Connor's size increased. She thrusted faster to find out what was coming as she did, she moaned but she bit down as she muffled her moan as she squirted, all over her pants and Connor's cock.

She looked down to she puddles of white liquid, she saw it for a short while before with one of Yang's Playgirl books. The girl was placing a similar liquid into her mouth, Ruby followed the way as placed it in her mouth. It was slightly sweet at first but then a salt taste came as she spat it out.

She quickly pulled up her pants and Connor's as she laid there with a flushed face, realising she just had 'sex' with Connor.

( _ **Lemon End! Ok before anyone says Ruby would never do such a thing, I have my explanation! Before I wanted Weiss to take the place of Ruby but I felt that a thigh job was not suited for Weiss. Back to the point, as a 15-year-old is curious. She has never experience such pleasure before and she does like Connor but she has a somewhat strange feeling towards him(Love). If she is able to feel such pleasures for the first time it is hard to control the urge. As some studies have shown, the tendency of people doing self-pleasure, the pleasure will decrease over time but the first time is the most pleasureful experience.**_ )

(Three hours later…)

Connor was beginning to wake up as he opened his eyes, he noticed that Ruby was in his grasp as he slowly released her. Ruby turned around with a nervous blush as she greeted him, Connor sat up and noticed a moist patch on the futon.

"The rain must have gotten quite harsh to reach here…" The dense Assassin has no clue, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as Connor stood up and stretched his body. He felt refreshed as he walked into the toilet to change. Ruby took this opportunity to ask him a question to ease the awkwardness she was feeling.

"Connor?"

Connor turned around as he allowed his hair to fly loose, he gave a gentle glance to the young Ruby as she twiddled with her fingers. Ruby shifted over as she was about to ask.

"W-would you go to the dance with me!?" She blurted it out so quickly as Connor just sighed and turned to the mirror, he tied his hair as he responded.

"I am no longer under Beacon; I cannot attend the dance with you… I will be a guard. Hired by the General, it seems he is in need of an extra guard but I was asked to come in appropriate attire. I was also asked to do something for Jaune, it was a number he said."

Ruby's expression flattened as she sighed, they both exited the room as Connor held her close. "Did you have any more terrors last night?" Ruby shook her head cutely as she rested her head on his waist.

"I see…" Connor looked content with her response as they when off to get some breakfast while someone was watching them from around the corner.

(Volume 2.5 Teaser Part 1)

(Riso, The bottom of Mount Alexander)

The air was cold as a man in a blue hood was walking down the snowy path, the Assassin's lip quivered from the freezing cold. He breathed out a breath of warm air as he came out of his mouth in a mist like fashion. He was not use to the freezing cold, this was a blizzard, compared to the seasonal winters of his homeland.

" _This isn't wise… one wrong slip and the Templars may find me…_ " The Assassin thought as he fished out a pocket watch from his pocket, he stared at the minute hand as it struck 11 am. He looked on the other trial from the current trial he was on. There was word of a Templar holding a document regarding a treaty with a land named Remnant but the treaty will enforce the ruling of the Templars.

As he saw the Templar walking forward, the Assassin in blue lifted his left hand as the hidden blade split out like a crossbow and he shot the bolt.

The bolt was about to hit the Templar in the neck but a gust of wind stopped in front of the Templar as a white figure was revealed, his was able to grab the bolt at such a high speed. As he let down his right and allowed the bolt to fall on to the floor.

The Assassin in blue quickly ran into the blizzard to hide himself as the white figure was not to be trifled with. The White Figure disappeared back into the snow.

(Chapter 32- Dance Dance Evolution)

 _ **A/N: Hello Readers! It's your writer, Fisher here and there will be no Omake for the next few chapters as I will place teasers in their place at the moment. But do not fear they will be back after a few chapters.**_

 _ **Time for the Review and Answers:**_

 _ **Schneelover66: I am sorry Schnee lover! I am really growing to like both of them as I write but I have two reasons for not letting either of the Schnee sisters get some love. One, Winter has yet to meet Team RWBY, while this will mess with the timeline quite badly as I want to make her a little more in-depth before I write such a character. In Volume 3, I will have full use of her but not know due to consistency issues. Two, For Weiss. I made Ruby have the comfort scene, not only is Ruby the only girl who actually has not done anything with Connor but she is also the least developed in my story and also I respect Weiss a little too much to just give her a quickie.**_

 _ **Guest: Cough Spoilers Cough!**_

 _ **shadows being: Yes, it is. The song is called Kill Yourself by Pink Guy. As for the fusion, they will only be used till the end of volume 2. After that you will not see a fused state but as of now Connor will be spamming that form. Thanks for the Review**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: Dyslexia is a hell of a mental condition, I am dyslexic, so it may take time to get my grammar straight but I will do my best! The shift will focus on multiple people next chapter. Yes, Pothead Pyrrha, that idea came from me watching a show call getting 'Doug with High'. And I placed one Ultra reference for you here and you have yet to answer what Kamen riders (2) is Mura based off! :3 :3 And thanks for the Review!**_

 _ **gamelover41592: Thanks again for it Game lover! Always happy to see you here! Always thanks for your support every chapter! :3**_

 _ **Ok so this is the first time I am doing a poll! Either go to my profile and vote or write your vote in the reviews.**_

 _ **The Question is:**_ _**Who should be Connor's Main Interest in 2.5?  
Winter  
Raven  
Female OCs**_

 _ **And this is a Reviewer Only Poll: What car should Winter drive?  
Toyota AE86  
Subaru WRX STI Type R  
Honda S2000**_

 _ **Now if you have no idea what these are, just google search it, and I will see you all next time, I will update the polls every chapter till we have a clear winner! See you guys next time!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**(Chapter 32- Dance Dance Evolution)**

Cinder was not pleased with the escape of Shay as the War god has yet to return after a few days, Shay sat in the cell with whip and claw marks on his body. She entered the cell once more as she kicked him.

"What's the matter? You seem uneasy…" Shay asked in a very mocking tone, the Templar was definitely being in no position to be making comments but that was what the Templar was doing anyway. Just to have that annoyed look to her face. He noticed that she kneeled down and gave him a hard slap.

Cinder took out her blade as she slashed his cheek, she kicked him in the face to knock him to the side.

"Emerald! Mercury! We have to begin our preparations for the prom! You two… I need you to go back to our room and prepare for the event coming in three days, I need to have a word with Roman and Neo…"

The two of them nodded as they left the room but without a few questions, why the sudden need to speak to them? The hideout at Mount Glenn was already secure as it is, unless… she is planning to accelerate the plan and make Beacon fall, 6 months before the tournament.

(Back at Beacon…)

The pair, Mercury and Emerald were in their Haven uniform but they were stopped by a man in a cane, he stares at them with a very calm look but Emerald was looking quite shook. Mercury as well, this man felt like he was an experienced huntsman but he couldn't be. He is the School doctor.

He begun to limp towards them, he whispered to them with a cocky voice laced into his tone.

"I know who you are… Salem's lapdogs, right?" The two were now on guard, they can't kill anyone on Beacon grounds. Housecall circled around them, he stopped for a moment as he smirked at them once more.

"I wonder… what would Magnesium Branch say about this?" At that moment Mercury lost his cool and just tried to kick him. Emerald saw everything happen in a flash, she knew that Mercury was competent in killing this man but not on the School Grounds.

"I am guessing… that's the best, you could give?"

As the smoke cleared, Housecall stood there with his cane blocking the boot to the face. Housecall had some sort of glint of evil in his eye but only Emerald managed to notice it. She sets up an illusion so that people who are passing by are thinking that the cleaners were just blowing the leaves.

Mercury was not only surprised but he was scared, he knows Salem. He must be in league with that Qrow man they had encountered in the past. He dropped the current leg and transitioned into a spin kick which was blocked once again.

He begun a sub-routine of kicks but was constantly being blocked, Mercury was about to use bullets but Housecall pulled out the blade from the cane as he flipped him to the floor. He stabbed the blade right into his palm.

Mercury was screaming in pain but was quickly silenced with a leather shoe in the mouth as he muffled in pain, Emerald was thinking of stepping in but Housecall gave a confident look to her simply telling her that he could take on the two of them easily. Now Emerald was hesitating to make a move.

"I'll make sure that I will be able to pour M&Ms through your hand!" He twisted his blade as it went through his whole palm. As he took out the blade there was a clean hole in his palm, Housecall picked up Mercury's hand as he opened a bag of M&Ms and poured a handful through Mercury's hand into his below.

Housecall ate the M&Ms as he sheathed his blade back in and walked off. "I'll let you off, it doesn't seem like you could do much anyways… it's a waste of my fucking time to report useless grunts…" But as Mercury checked his hand, it was healed. He gave the doctor an intense glare but he seemed unaffected by it.

 **(On the Trip bus, back to Beacon)**

Connor was of course, sitting alone. He was merely enjoying the forest before they headed back to Beacon, he stared over the mountain pass as he decided it was time to speak with his spirits. As he closed his eyes and reopened them in his mindscape.

He saw one of them, who was watering her flowers in the meadow. She looked so content with herself at the moment. She turned around as she felt the Aura of her host, she placed the watering can down as she walked over to the Assassin.

Her expression was always a like to a mother as she pulls back the hood and ruffled his hair. She smiled at Connor with such a caring expression. "Welcome back, my child…" She continued to ruffle his hair gently as she slowly parts her hand from his head.

She walks into the house to prepare some tea, Connor stood outside for a moment as he noticed a blue blur approaching him. Zeke stopped in front of him and gave a slug attack on his arm. "Oi partner, good to see you." Connor was able to block on reflex alone as he flashed a ghost of a smile to the wolf.

"To you as well…" They both entered the house with Zeke sitting down next to Connor. "How fairs the search for Aveun?"

Zeke lit a cigarette as he took a puff and blew the smoke out but before he could say anything, he felt a smack on the head with a newspaper.

"Outside… Douglass! Smoke outside!" She pointed at the door as she walked back in with the tea set while Douglass, just stood up and mumbled about how the bear was such a mother but the woman heard what he said and turned to him.

"What was that young man?!" The woman waved the ladle in the air as Zeke focused on the word 'young man' and flipped his shit. He turned to the woman and blew smoke in her face.

"Woman, I am 300 years old! Don't call me a young man and this is OUR house, why the fuck must I abode to your house rules!" That was before, Ambrosia just hammered him with her ladle in a cartoonish manner.

"Is that so? I am 200 years older and you are just making the house feel like a delinquent's home and don't you know the smoke is bad for your health? Now outside!" The wolf just grunted as he walked outside to finish his stick.

Connor just gave a smirk, those two seem closer. Like two older siblings, the bear sat down next to him as she offered a cup. The Assassin accepted as Ambrosia sent him a motherly smile, she sets down her cup.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton… I am worried for you; you have spent so much time here… that you forgot your true goal is to find your way back." She said with a slightly soft tone but Connor understood what she meant.

But was there a need to go back?

He was already a Master Assassin retired, he could barely climb rocks at the speed he used to be able too. As the thought came, memories flashed before him. He was resting on the ground staring at the Golden orb. That was until Juno pulled him in moments after that but after the flash all he saw was a dead Connor Kenway resting in a bloody battle field.

Connor snapped back into the mindscape as he looked at Ambrosia, who was sipping her tea. She wanted to trigger that memory, she knew he was dead in his old world and he was pulled here for a reason but it remains unknown.

"What was that…" The Assassin was confused, witnessing his own death was quite the surprise. He sent his family away from the homestead and sent them to Boston to be guarded by his Assassins, thinking that the Templars may kill him any day now.

"Family…?" He snapped out of the mindscape as a woman and child flashed before his eyes, the blonde woman… who was she… she was not… who… was she…?! Connor clutched his head as he felt his Aura flared out of control as he rolled on to the floor of the bus.

"Connor!" Ruby and the rest of the girls rushed to his side, the rest of the adults stopped the bus. Fisher and Ray walked/wheeled to him, while Ray felt up Connor's Aura. Fisher used his Technic Aura to scan for brain activity.

" _Sealed memories…, n_ ot _only that but it seemed it was sealed off by the Power of Eden. I have absolutely no idea on how he unsealed it…"_ Fisher thought as the Assassin slowly came to, he awoken and shook his head.

"Lisa… and… Johnathan… Kenway…" Connor whispered out, he just looked up at all the girls but his gaze was focused on Yang and Blake. He was stunned for a moment as he had flashes of them having sex. A sudden pang of guilt filled Connor as he just realized he had cheated on his wife with younger women.

Connor stepped outside of the bus as he turned to Kai who was driving the bus, Connor had a stare of regret written on his face. Kai knew that look all too well as he whispered to him a message as Connor giddily nodded as a wave of nausea hits him. He vomits on the dirt while the girls try to help him.

But once, Ruby made contact with his body he flinched. He jumped back and gave her an icy stare that sent a chill up the girls' spine.

"Connor! What's wrong?" Yang asked as Connor bit back with a very aggressive response. It almost seemed to Yang, he was afraid of them. The look of his eyes were similar to a wild dog that was cornered. "Perhaps, you would not ask about what has transpired… after all, the damage has been done…"

"What?!"

He ignored them and took off with his eagle form, Fisher noted that. What the Assassin experienced was a shard of his memory, when he was still back in his world. Ray sighed as he asked the girls to move back in the bus but Ruby asked them with a sadden expression as if she was about to cry any moment.

"Why… why is that…sniff… hic… every time… he comes closer… he goes further?!" Rouge tears rolled down the face of the red riding hood, she was always denied of his friendship. Because of his past, his morals, his creed. She was sick of it, sick of all the separation. She was separated from her mother to only find her written on a gravestone on a hill.

The air was tense and fill with depression but Kai stepped out of the driver seat and rustled in his bag. He pulled out the last fragment for the door in the cave outside of Vale. If Yang, Blake and Weiss had a chance to witness and experience his past due to a weak link, so should she.

"Well? If you want to find out…" But he was blocked by Yang, who's eyes were red but she was in control, she maintained her temper but she gave a glare to her mentor. She knew what was Ruby going to experience, among the girls. Weiss and Yang had the longest encounters with the fragments, meeting Connor's parents while Blake met Stephane Chapheau. All of them, giving a message about a clash of Titans.

"Master? I am sorry… but Ruby won't be going through anything like that…" Her voice filled with concern and anger but she wasn't angry at Ruby or Kai, she was had some beef with Connor, he isn't the kind of person who would share his problems with others but there was no need for the hostility.

Kai nodded slowly, he didn't want to disagree with the girl. She was a good kid; she was almost like a mother when she spoke those words. A caring sister but Ruby didn't seem to think that. She pushed her sister aside.

"Sis… I want to." Ruby her silver eyes, it had a fire in them. The fire of a warrior, she was determined to do her part. Yang grabbed her from behind and locked her in. "Ruby! No! You just recovered from Traumatic Stress from that Templar!"

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO KNOW!" She struggled within Yang's grip but she was firmly locked in place but Ruby did the unthinkable, she bit Yang's arm. Yang winced as Ruby's teeth dug into her skin, she just released her with a very hurt tone. "Fine… whatever… do what you want! You're a big girl!"

Ruby had a face of remorse but Yang just got on the bus, Kai gave a heavy sigh as he threw her the fragment. She barely manages to catch it as she held on to it. She felt a shock of pain as she slowly felt the world around her begun to break down.

 **December1804, Davenport Homestead**

Ruby watched the world build back up from scratch, she saw a big lake behind the big house. She noted that there were a bunch of people near the port. It peaked her interest as she used her Semblance to rush over there.

She reached the boat, it was a big boat with a bow that had the writing 'Aquila' on it. She took notice of the men were loading food and supplies on the ship. She saw an old man who was barely standing, he was instructing the works to pick up the pace.

"You lazy young lads! Move it! Back in my day, I was ten times as fast!" The old man nagged at them, he was given the only given the answer of the crew with "YES MISTER FAULKNER!" The man let out a sigh as he sat back.

"Best not stress yourself, Mister Faulkner…" Ruby turned around to see who the new voice belonged to, it was a hooded man wearing brown. He made his way to the pile of boxes. Ruby felt such a familiar Aura but that could not be Connor. His voice sounded old and broken, a man who experienced to many wars.

"Well lad… I am at the end of my days, may as well teach these land lovers to sprout good sea legs!" The hooded man smiled but it was a sad kind of smile. The older man was coming to his end and the hooded man also seemed to realise this.

"Come Mister Faulkner, let us head inside…" As the hooded man picked the old man by his shoulder and supported him to the small cabin. The man lumbered across the walk way as the hooded man supported him all the way.

As they entered, the old man sat down. He sighed as he spoke with a gruff voice. "Take that hood off boy… You've known me for 34 years, the least you can do is show me… yer bloody face." He took a sip of rum as the hooded man took off his hood.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion, the man looked like Connor but, the scars on his face and he looked much older like in his 30s but the hooded man spoke as Faulkner passed him the bottle of Rum. The Assassin took a big swig as he answered back with a small smile.

"Well… of course but I am 48, so it is only appropriate for you to call me by my name…" The old man sighed as he took a look at his wrinkly hands and smiled at the Assassin.

"Well Capt'n Connor, are you sure, that you want to do this?" The old man asked the younger male as his expression turned serious, Connor merely sighed as he nodded. The Templars were coming; they've found the Homestead.

"Sadly… yes, get everyone away from here… they must be safe, even my children and my wife…" He said, he sighed as he took another swig of rum. He stood up as he walked out to the port, he admired the peacefulness of the Homestead.

" _Connor… he was married?"_

 **Play: Clannad - Nagisa**

Ruby followed the Assassin around the homestead, he waschecking on the Homesteaders and if they were ready to go. He stopped at the lumberjacks, Godfrey, Terry, Catharine, Diana and their children.

"So… that's it? You going to fight these knob heads by yerself? Connor… the Lord of the Manor, for once, let us help you…" The breaded lumberjack begged him, Connor looked down at his children. Barely into adulthood, he watched these kids grow into young men. Soon to take over the business.

"Godfrey… you ask an impossible request; you cannot stay… you have a family. They need you…" Godfrey placed his hand on the Assassin's shoulder and hugged him. Connor felt his heart soften as the older man embraced him. He returned the hug with a heavy heart as he could hear soft weeping in his ear.

"Always puttin' yerself, after our lives… truly a Saint…" The weeping lumberjack went as his hug got tighter. Connor stood there listening to him. Soon Terry sighed as he wanted to look strong but he came in and joined in on the hug.

Connor felt the warmth from the both of them, soon the family of the lumberjacks joined in. Connor did not cry but he was touched and filled with both happiness and sadness. He was released from their grip.

He still heard the two teenagers crying, he slowly ruffled both of their heads. The stopped sobbing and stared at the large Assassin. He gave a stern look. "You two… are men, I want you to protect your family… is that understood…"

His soft yet serious tone was able to ignite the fire in their eyes, the both of them nodded, wiping the tears from their eyes as they carried the bags to the ships. As the children walked off, the adults, they quickly took out a handle made of wood.

Connor touched the wood, it was the sturdiest and smoothest wood. He ever felt, he was amazed by the handle as he gripped it, it was so smooth it slipped off his fingers. "Terry… Godfrey…"

"Each of the Homesteaders, they got something for yea… we have one of the incomplete ones. Go on… we are all leaving tomorrow… go… all our hearts were placed in our gifts… go…"

Ruby watched the scene, unfold. It was heart-breaking, it was beyond words. She was so saddened and touched by the scene before her, she also had a small tear roll down her cheek. Connor nodded his head as he walked off but before that he took out his stone tomahawk and buried in the tree near the mill.

He checked on Lance the Woodworker. Once Connor got there, his lights were off. Connor walked into the house. He found a note, he opened it as Ruby snuck behind him and read.

 _Dear Connor,_

 _If you are reading this, I have already taken off with one of the Navel Convoys that you have procured for us. I am sorry… that I made a premature departure, I could not bear to say goodbye to you in person. You may call me a coward but you never would… your kindness and heart has given me another chance. For that I am grateful, 32 years ago… you saved me. After I had been chased out of Boston, almost beaten half to death. You gave me a chance of a new life, even after that you helped me in so many other problems._

 _I bestow my best work so far, I carved it with all my heart and soul. Made with the finest wood of its kind, the string made of lien, silk, vegetable fibres and rawhide. The bow can shoot further and it is lighter than any bow you have ever held!_

 _So long old friend._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _Lance O'Donnell_

Connor sighed sadly as the man left without a word, he pocketed the letter in his pouch, he picked up the bow. It was almost like a feather; Connor took the weapon outside. He took an arrow as he pulled back the string, the string had so much tension, he lets go the arrow flew past the trees and impaled itself on a tree. The arrow travelled thrice as far as his normal bow.

Connor smiled as he placed his old bow on Lance's table and left the house. He sighed as he moved to the next place. Ruby who was silently watching, she mummed a soft sound. She felt so bad for him. His friends are leaving, because he wants to keep them safe.

Myriam and Norris(Maurice), were already done packing everything. They were planning to board the convoy already soon but as it would come Myriam was with child and had difficulty moving. Norris was helping sooth his wife.

"My love, are you ok?" Norris asked his wife with a look of both worry and concern. He was tempted to carry her to the convoy but Norris was much too tired to do such a task. Myriam sighed as she found it to be a burden to carry a child but the joy of having one was simply magical.

She tried to move but stumbled as Connor caught her in mid fall. The Assassin placed her down on the ground and gestured to the carriage, he had bought for them. "Careful… you must not hurt yourself…"

Myriam merely nodded while thanking him, Norris loaded the stuff on to the carriage. He walked over to Connor and kissed his cheeks. He stared at his long-time friend and wing man, he already knew that asking him to let him fight was futile. "My friend… fighting alone, without the help of your recruits is hopeless. Why not run with us?"

"The old man, sought me to protect the Homestead. I will honour his last wishes, no matter the cost. It is my duty the protect the land and the people, Norris, I want you to have this." Connor took off his bear claw necklace and placed it on Norris.

Norris hugged him as he spoke softly. "Don't die on me, friend… we will have a banquet to celebrate your success! When we return! We shall party like there is… no…" The sadden face if Connor told the story, he may not be able to survive a full on Templar invasion. Connor knew this well, he gave a sad smile, even in the face of death, he was smiling.

Norris dropped the hug as he took out a quiver full of arrows behind the carriage, he hid his face well under his bandanna as he passed the quiver to Connor as he rushed off. On to the horses and rode off. Ruby chased the carriage as it got out of sight. Norris and Myriam were crying both of them, their marriage was only possible because of him. Connor was the closest thing Norris had to a brother on the homestead. He looked up and admired the Assassin and he was just going to throw that all away. To protect them and this land.

Ruby was already having a heavy heart after the lumberjacks but as Connor went around to say his final goodbyes, her heart and her soul were being crushed into further sadness. Her heartache was strong, very strong. She wanted to wake up but she couldn't.

The quiver was made out of Bear hide and the fur around it was a White Jaguar Pelt, it was hard and sturdy, a solid quiver and the arrows inside were iron arrows made of Norris's special metal. Connor almost shed a tear but held back. The Quiver had a note. It read ' _The final goodbye is at the Inn-Myriam.'_

Connor placed his old arrows in front of the mine and his old quiver in the middle of Myriam's camp. He made his way to the inn.

When he entered, they all shouted joyfully. The remaining Homesteaders, White, Prudence, Warren, Hunter, Oliver, Corrine, Dave, Ellen, her daughter and Father Timothy. They all watched Connor's shocked face as he entered. They all couldn't say a word, they all had to start packing so each of them walked up to him.

Warren's family they gave him a necklace; it was made of alligator teeth. It was a symbol of good luck. They thanked him as they reminded him of all the good times they had but one thing Ruby saw that struck her was the 7-year-old Hunter begging him to run with them.

He was throwing a tantrum and insisted he came but Connor just patted the kid's head lovingly, he told him that, this was his job. He can run or else what kind of man would he be if he was to run, the boy stopped as he just bawled as he refused to let Connor die as he ran, Warren and Prudence chased after him.

Oliver and Corrine, gave a handmade dream catcher that was similar to the one he had given to them a few years' back. They just hugged and left, the old couple was too old to have their hearts broken once more. Connor was already finding it hard not to tear up.

Ellen and White gave a new outfit (Early Version of Connor's Outfit, the one in White and Red), It had all the light clothed and it was well armoured, his outfit contained poisons and medication by Doctor White. Connor stripped down and swapped into his new outfit. The two left after giving their goodbyes.

" _I can't take it! Let me out of this nightmare!"_ Ruby called out but no one answered as the big man stepped forward. He grabbed the smooth handle from Connor's belt and attached an axe blade on to it as he added the grip.

"My finest craft… to you, Connor and your recruits made you this…" He placed two bracers on the table, Dave just walked out as he saw the look in his eyes. Connor was going to cry any moment now. Connor took off his bracers and wore the new ones, the blades were light and sharp. It had a pistol alongside the blade on the left and a poison needle on the right.

Ruby saw the Assassin cower to his knees as tears began to fall as the last three people showed up, they were hiding in the back room as they came out, Connor was crying.

"Pa…pa…" The small children spoke as Connor rushed over to them and embraced them. He hugged them tightly as his wife joined in. "Yes… Lisa… Johnathan, Papa is here…" The wife kissed him as she didn't want to leave but Connor said that she had to or she will face death and he wanted his offspring to survive. He told her with puffy eyes, "If people ever ask… say that you left me… and that I died alone on this land…"

His wife stared at him with a burning intensity, Connor took his old bracers and strapped it on one, to each child, his daughter and son. Lisa and Jonathan, they both were crying as Connor patted their heads as he left the Inn.

His wife stood up as she, muttered the words softly. "You fool… you reckless… idiotic… valorous fool!" Her last words to Connor rung throughout the homestead, with Connor wiping his tears. He walked over to the manor while allowing the dark autumn winds blow in his face.

Ruby was already broken down as she was but as the world begun to spin, the environment changed as she appeared on the porch of the manor. Connor was standing there with his new outfit and blades.

There was an Army, they were marching towards the manor. An Army of 100 men and one Templar leading them Andy Birch, Son of Reginald Birch. His father's acquaintance, Connor sighed as he took out his new Tomahawk and spun it around.

"Assassin! Are you alone?! Sent all your friends away to spread the lies of your Order!?" The Templar shouted as he gave the order for them to raised their arms. As the Templar, let's his hand down. They fired, Connor hid behind the rock as they all fired.

He could hear the metal balls bounce off the rock. The moment the firing stopped, Connor charged forward. He saw the fear in the people standing in the front, he used his Tomahawk and hidden blade. Straight for their necks, the blade cuts them like butter with a 1000-degree knife. As he jumped to the next row of 10 men who were ready to shoot but as they proc their aim.

Connor jumped on the captain causing them to go into disarray. As they were being slaughtered, the back row readied their aim and fired. Connor took one of the dead bodies and used it as a meat ret He felt a slash on his back. He turned around as the whole army surrounded him.

Ruby closed her eyes, she knew what was going to happen, Connor saw a glowing object in Andy's hand, it was the Apple of Eden. Connor just gunned it towards him. Slashing the soldiers, on the way.

" _He cannot have that! I must stop the Pieces from the Templar hands!"_

Connor took off his bow and used a soldier as a stepping stone. He jumped, the arrow whizzed in the air. It struck the Templar in between the eyes, Connor ran over and grabbed the Apple. Connor raised the apple in the air as he used its powers to bring the men to their knees.

"I am sorry…" He muttered, as he brought the Apple down. It killed all of them but Connor suddenly felt a pain in his chest. As he did, Juno appeared.

"You…" Juno stared at the Assassin whose chest pain was getting worse, she smiled as she asks of him. " **I request for your aid once more; you are required to seek the pieces in another world… In return, I shall bless this land with protection for a hundred years…"**

Connor sighed as he felt the burning pain of using the piece of Eden, the legend was true. The more men you kill with the Apple, the more toll it took on your body. Killing 20 men had caused Ezio to drop to his knees and wail in pain.

Connor killed 140 men, he was going to die. So he nodded and agreed. "I will… but I do not want your falsehood again. Of what you have done to my people…"

" **It is done…"**

 **Beacon Sickbay, Wednesday 3:00am**

Ruby opened her eyes slowly as she felt a heaviness on her body, she shifted her head to the side. It was Yang, she was asleep on her. Ruby suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her as she puked in the barf bucket.

Her barfing stirred up her sister as she woke up, when she saw Ruby awake. Her first reaction was to hug her but a second after she did, she forcefully broke away. Her face turned away. She spoke with a slightly sarcastic voice. "Oh look the big girl decided to wake up…"

Ruby grumbled at her sister, she knew that going against her was wrong but she was kind of not going to admit it as both sisters were stubborn as a mule but Ruby just broke Yang's filter by saying something. She sighed as she spoke softly, "He had a wife…"

Yang turned slightly, body language showed she was now intrigued by this story but was still acting mad. Ruby continued with the conversation, "They were all so… kind and understanding, all of Connor's friends… they were leaving him. The Templars… they were going to attack the manor… he just sent everyone off and waited for them…"

Yang sighed as she stretched her arms while giving Ruby a glass of water. "Listen… I am not mad at you… well not anymore but…"

"You shouldn't act so headstrong… Kai told me not to let my emotions control me and control my emotions… so you should too!" Her sister pumped her fist in the air as flash her younger sister a smile, Ruby chuckled at her sister's sudden mood swing but rubbed it off as Yang being Yang.

Yang opened the door and left, she let out a big sigh. The old lion Faunus patted her head, he was proud of Yang, she was able to control herself from bursting out in front of a younger sibling. He took out a canteen as he offered the blonde but she declined.

"So do you have any idea? Where is Mister Lonely? At this hour?" The fighter asked the tank as he was gulping down the wonderful elixir. In fact, the gulp was not a gulp it was a drink-a-thon. That man as not parted away from the canteen for 3 minutes.

"Whew! That's good jack! Yeah… I do but first you and I are going out for a drive, in Ray's car!" Kai moved out of the way as Yang shot a strange glare at the man. The reason being, out of everyone's car besides his own. He takes Ray's car.

As she begun to walk, she asked questions as well. She placed her hands on her head as she slowly relaxed her shoulders. "Soo? Where we headed, old geezer?"

Kai Wen paled slightly at the name old geezer, he was only 35 but he just bops her head and answers while twirling the car keys. "We! Are going to look at that cave, Connor explored a month back and since I do not trust your motorcycle skills because you suck."

"HEY!" She tensed up as she dropped her arms into a more defensive pose.

"Hey to you too, if I didn't say that, your bike wouldn't be in the shop wouldn't it?" The older man said as he unscrewed the cap of the canteen and took a sip before closing it. Yang growled at the man but just kept quiet.

They made it outside, it was there in all its glory a shiny red Toyota GT86, Yang wasn't much of a car fan but she knew loaded when she saw one. She got in the front seat of the car as the old Faunus took the driver seat.

"Did you bring Ember Celica with you?" Kai asked as he started the car, he backed to the airship and parked. Yang strapped on her seatbelt and replied "No? Why?"

"Because we are heading to the outskirts of Vale, there may be no Grimm but White Fangs and bandits are abundant. Risking your life for info, is not something I would do." He said seriously with Yang just waving it off as the ship took off.

"So how did you convince redhead to give us his car?" Yang asked as she reclined the seat to a more relaxing position while the ship ride is usual 5 minutes long. Kai was a little lazy to answer. It was three o'clock in the morning and it was glorious. "Who said I've convinced him?"

Yang backed up the recline and stared at him. "You fucking stole it?"

The older man nodded as he took out his canteen, Yang gave another glare. She did not feel a single bit safe, a man who is drunk and a thief is driving. "Chill… it happens, you nerd. There are times, where you borrow the shit but you gotta return it. I'll give him back his car, if Scarlet is smart as they say he'll know why I took his instead of my own car."

Yang was confused, these older huntsmen are always so crypt. Like her uncle Qrow, always with a hidden agenda. She shifted a bit due to the size of the car seat, while they were on the empty road of Vale.

"Wow… didn't know that Vale was such a ghost town at these hours, is it a thing that you guys do to come out for a drive like this?" The older man smiled at her words but she couldn't be more wrong, Vale was the liveliest during these hours.

"That only shows how _little_ you know about Vale, if you knew you wouldn't be saying that." The Faunus just continued driving while Yang just rants about her knowledge about Vale but after 30 minutes of driving they reached the outskirts, the road was narrow and has a lot of curves.

But Kai Wen stepped on the gas, he shifted the gear up and gunned it. Yang suddenly felt the sudden thrust. Kai Wen's face turned from the usual calm drunk to a serious smirk.

"HOLY SHIT! GEEZER! WARNINGS WOULD BE NICE!" She quickly grips the handles of the car. She saw in the distance the first hairpin. She was waiting for the sudden brake as she closed her eyes, the brake didn't happen instead she felt the force shift to one side.

Her face smashed against the window, she wasn't ready for such an intense turn. Yang could hear the tires screeching, he was abusing the tires. Yang opened her eyes as she saw another hairpin.

"GET ME OUT!"

 _ **A few hairpins later…**_

The car finally came to a stop at an open field off the road with a bunch of cars there as well, Yang rolled out of the car. She held to the floor as she vomited all over it, she blamed the crazy man driving it but Kai was just fine.

He walked over to the Red Honda NSX as he tapped on the window. As the man exited the car, he was donning a blue denim jacket with a red T-shirt underneath. He walked up and gripped Kai Wen's shoulders.

"Nice to see you still being able to drift." The man had eyes of a Dragon Faunus, his actions were very relaxed and calm. He was a Dragon Faunus that came from Menagerie, he moved to Vale about 5 years ago.

"Blaze, it's been awhile… where's Asa Grey and Cipher?" They shook hands as they departed, Blaze was ready to tell him the info needed but Kai Wen wanted to check on the rest of the driving Crew the Oracle Viewers. Blaze smiled at the antics of Kai, he was always better with Kai considering he was a Faunus but he was also one of the people to seemed to be nice to a local street racing team.

"They're now driving in the Atlas Mountain passes, extending our reach…"

Blaze noted that there was a girl barfing her guts out, he sighed as he rummaged around his car for some water. He walked over to her as he offered the water mid barf.

"Thanks… ughh…" Blaze shot her a small smile, he remembered the first time drifting. He was barfing almost just as bad. He stretched a little before asking the young blonde. "The first time is always guaranteed a few throw ups, in fact if Kai was in his prime when he and I were White Fang. You'll be throwing up for a week. Once you're done, meet up with us over there…"

He pointed at the small group of three men, as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked off coolly. Yang gave a thumbs up while she was still throwing up.

"Shadow, Game? What have you told Kai?" Blaze tried to catch up with the current conversation because he was attending to the female. Game shook his head; he wasn't much of a talker but he knew his stuff. "He was asking about the White Fangs and the cave they been exploring…" His voice was deep and raspy; he was donning a white jacket with jeans.

"Yeah! For the past few weeks, they've been trying to open a door of some kind!" Shadow spoke with slightly more volume but it was normal. He was the only quiet in battle but he likes to converse and make friends.

"So can you bring us there?" Yang walked over massaging her throat, she felt the burning sensation of the vomit, still very apparent. Blaze and his crew nodded as they opened the trunks of their cars. "We have to go on foot from here… Engines too loud…" Game said as he took out two glowing Tonfas from the back of his GT34.

Shadow just took out a Hammer that was also a gun, what he calls it, Ascension. They all walked up as Blaze stayed behind for a while as he took out what seems to be a Gun Kunai and caught up with the gang. They managed to reach the opening as Shadow said the place was swarming with White Fang.

"Shadow… take them out… use your Semblance." Blaze said but he turned to Game and asked him to use his Semblance as well. "Right… Log on, Game 'Lover' Valentine, Right… Distance 200 metres, Health Points of one Grunt: 1 Bullet to the head and two bullets anywhere else."

"So? Aim for the head?" Shadow asked dryly as he shot a barrage of bullets as all targets managed to hit for some reason, Shadow fisted the air as he was reloading the magazine. As they moved out into the cave.

"Blazey! LIGHTS!" Shadow called out to the dragon, Blaze pouted as Yang and Kai chuckled at the nickname. "Stop, calling me that! Geez, to think being in a crew with you. That you'll drop the nicknames by now…" Blaze created a ball of light from his hand, as he walked down.

"That's a lame Semblance. Creation of Light." Yang commented while she was wiping her mouth with a tissue, Blaze narrowed his eyes down as he sighed, "Kids…"

As they walked further down, Kai and Game were a lack of grunts and guards, they were on high alert. Shadow was thinking about how many guards were there at the bottom. Blaze snuffed out the light and shushed everyone. "We're here… Game! States and Kill potential?"

Game asked Shadow for his sniper scope, Shadow grumbled as he passed him the scope. "Hmm… 16 Grunts, 2 High Officials. Kill potential is 76% if all of us, use a little effort… wait… I am picking up a message quest…"

"Message Quest? What?" Yang said in confusion. She was totally weirded out by these guys. One has a Creation Light Semblance, the other one has a Semblance that turns everything silent and hidden in the dark while the last one had a strange 6th sense.

Blaze smirked as he summoned a ball of light, "Ok… on my signal close your eyes and we go in there and sweep the room!" Everyone readied except Yang she was asked to sit her ass down because she didn't have her weapon. "Wait what signal?"

"You won't miss it!" As he said that Blaze ran into the middle of the room with all the guards having just noticed him. He took the ball and smashed it on the floor. "SOLAR FLARE!" The 4 men squad closed their eyes. Yang was shocked by the sudden blast of light.

She felt her eyes burn from the intense light, she could hear the screams of the White Fang members, also the shooting from the Sniper-hammer, she heard a slash from the Kunai Gun. "I can't see! What!" She rubbed her eyes and saw that the room was now a cesspool of blood and gore.

"Game? Is one of the officials alive?" The quiet man nodded as he picked up the man who was quivering in fear, Kai shuffled over as he asked everyone but Game to leave the room. Shadow and Blaze dragged Yang up to the fields back to the cars.

Yang tried to resist but Shadow turned to her and gave a serious look that sent a chill down her spine. "Blonde? Listen… don't get in Game's informatics, it gets loud. In the meantime, Blaze will take you to the Assassin. Run along before back up arrives…"

As she left Shadow, he walked back down. To see the White Fang tied to a chair, while Game was writing down all the info about this man. "Age:45, Sex: Male, Faunus Type: Rat, Name: Leo Sunrise…"

"Please! T-They called me here, to break the door but the 4 fragment keys have been taken!" He pleaded but Kai took a sip of whisky as he asked. "So what's in there?"

"THE ARMOUR OF KAVACHA! Please let me go!" But as he said that he felt his whole body shut down, it went slump. As Kai broke his neck, Game stared in shock while Shadow covered his eyes. "Kai… not funny, we promised to let him go…"

"Yeah yeah… I got what I need, they are trying to make Shay the new Warrior of Eden and they already have the Heart of God, The Crown of Thorns, Járngreipr and Ǒusībùyúnlǚ! Listen if Cinder was to make Shay the new Warrior of Eden, we are S-C-R-E-W-E-D! Because all that's left is the Armour of Kavacha…"

The rest of them sighed as they walked back up the stairs, Kai suddenly heard the screeching of tires. It was faint but he could hear it.

 **(In Blaze's Car)**

"AH! I see they got back up! We must've missed some of them who went to scan the perimeter!" Blaze drifted to the left as he felt the bullets hit the back of his car. Yang was hanging on for dear life as Blaze as drifting. The tires screeched as he made another turn.

The White Fangs were falling behind but Blaze needed to make sure they don't follow them into town, he slowly opened the window as he sets his Kunai Gun into the Gun mode. "Krim! Autopilot, Simulation X."

" _ **Initiating… Command: Simulation X."**_ Blaze released the wheel, Yang started to feel a lot more nervous, Blaze opened the door as he saw the Car with the White Fang symbol. Blaze was no sharpshooter but he was decent with his Kunai Gun.

Aim… steady! Jump! Blaze felt the world slow down as he was jumping the 3-meter-wide Hairpin while shooting his gun, his car was doing a full initial drift as he shot the tires. He heard the sound of tires bursting and was caught by his car. He rolled back in and shut the door, Yang was having a panic attack.

"All you! Drivers are fucking nuts!" She shouted at the Dragon Faunus who only gave a sheepish grin as he drove into Vale.

 **Later…**

Blaze stopped the car in front of Hans' Grill Bar, he gestured Yang to get out. "You'll find the Assassin here, the rest of your team should be here as well." He drove off while Yang was still catching her breath. She didn't vomit because she was too busy breathing but she saw inside the bar, a hooded man brawling with a girl in white and one in black.

"Templars!" Connor shouted as he swung his fist at Weiss, she nimbly dodged to the side. She saw the red on Connor's face, he has been drinking. Blake stared at the bartender, while dodging the now seemingly drunk Assassin.

Yang opens the bar door with a very strong slam, as she gave Connor a stare down. Connor paused for a moment, his slowly walks to her. Yang felt the tension in the air around him, he lunged at her but it wasn't with malice intent.

"Laura… you're ok…" Connor muttered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, Yang had no fucking clue who was he talking to. Until it smacked her in the face when she remembered what her sister said.

He had a wife, there must had been some context in that. Yang basically threw a stone out there and referred that he was talking about his wife. Weiss was not happy; she wasn't one bit. Frist, she saw Ruby giving a Thigh job to Connor in his sleep and has yet to confront her about it and now her sister with the enormous bust was being cuddled in her place! The nerve!

Connor was somehow soothed by the presence of his wife, it felt right… like he was complete but that soon changed as his eyes were glowing marigold yellow. He pushed Yang away as he stood up. " **I will protect Big Bro from all the Templars!"** Aveun was hit with the drunk wave, since he had been with Okeus for the past few weeks, he hasn't been able to handle drunk waves that well.

(Chapter 33- Dance Dance Infiltration)

Omake: What if Connor had kids with Team RWBY?(Ruby)

It was 30 years in the future, Beacon had finally been restored. There were 4 teenagers standing at the outside staring at the school. One was with a red cape and in combat skirt but she was in white and red unlike her mother. She was Crimson Rosé Kenway, she slowly walked past all of her step siblings. "Well? Are we going to hang around? Let's go to the ceremony!" Her voice was strict and driven. Unlike her mother, she was focused but she had her inherited sense of justice. She was almost a carbon copy of Connor in terms of attitude but her fighting style was more of her mother.

 _ **A/N: Ok! So I know this chapter is short, now this is an information chapter. That I need to build up. Now before anyone says, that I am throwing Connor's wife in there for kicks. They are wrong, the reason I had hid this for so long is that I needed Connor to get some relation with RWBY before throwing him into the fray and the reason I chose Ruby. Is that her innocent heart and happy go lucky attitude is like Connor when he was doing deeds for the homesteaders and yes we have Reviewer OCs. They will make Cameos here and there, the Oracle Viewers will consist of all the Reviewers at some point or they will be minor characters.**_

 _ **Time to Answer Reviews:**_

 _ **Shadow Being: At this time, Ruby is at the right age to be curious about boys. You're welcome and Yes there will be but not anytime soon.**_

 _ **Jvcamagong: He will trust me… Ronny didn't teach him how to strip dance for nothing, so we will have nice time.**_

 _ **ENDDRAGON369: Yes! She is… now! However! In volume 1 by fan measurements, Ruby and Weiss has the same bust size. As of Volume 2, Ruby is bigger as for the chart.  
Ruby: 32B  
Weiss: 32A**_

 _ **GreyAsassin: Let's just say it will be mighty interesting.**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: Raven is now more of a mentor and as a student, it reflects on the teacher if the student is stubborn and refuses to take of himself. She has to make sure that her student doesn't give her a bad image. Like even if you're a cold bitch, you have a reputation to hold and you did miss the reference it was the Hikiari Kosen. Also known as Ultraman Ray or Light Ray but y'know. As for your cameo, the car Honda NSX is the base form of the Tridoron.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Thank you so much! I am sure, that Yang wouldn't be mad but she would be mad at Ruby for taking Connor while he was asleep, as for Raven, she could care less, she used Connor almost like a personal dildo so she should care less.**_

 _ **Gravenimage: Well if you are speaking of the poll it is more of a 2.5 thing if we are talking currently yes, Weiss and Ruby are going to be in the love pentagram as with Blake and Yang as well.**_


	34. Chapter 34

(Chapter 33-Dance Dance Infiltration)

Aveun was about to blow the bar into nothing till Hans the owner tied him down and placed him into a sleep trance. He sighed as Connor dropped to his knees and smacked into the floor, the man hopped behind the counter and gestured at the girls.

"Listen, he paid for a lot rum but I've seen my fair share of depression drinking. His case was severe, he almost attacked every woman that tried to flirt with him. After the second bottle, he stopped but his eyes were soulless…"

The three girls shook their heads at the Assassin, Yang was saddened by Connor's immaturity and his refusal to talk about his problems. He was a harden warrior but when it came to the matters of the heart, he acted like a child. Yang lifted him up while the two others aided support.

(The Mindscape)

Connor was ashamed of himself, he lost to his emotions again and tried to drink his problems away. He was unsure of himself, he didn't react well to the memory of his death and his friends and family leaving him. He had sex with other women, he couldn't forgive himself from doing such a deed.

He was so guilty… he just sighed and sat down. He was in the middle of the meadow, he contemplated on how were they. He was already dead but there was an empty hole in his heart, that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He betrayed her… and his kids.

He heard the shuffling of feet in the dirt behind him, he knew the movements just by sound. Ambrosia, she sighs as she stares at the Assassin, the bear has only known the Assassin for at least a year due to the Temporal Training but she was never able to get him to open his heart to anyone.

Connor didn't bother to turn; he was ready for a lecture. "Are you here to lecture…" his voice sounding soulless and cold. He slowly shifted to his right and avoided her gaze, Ambrosia sat down next to her host. She brought a comforting Aura to the meadow.

"Love… such a powerful force… is it not, Ratonhnhaké:ton?" Her voice flows of her tongue like honey, Ambrosia shifts closer, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Connor flinched at her touch, still riddled with guilt of betrayal.

Her touch was not of lust nor of seductiveness, it was a motherly and calming touch. Connor relaxed as he closed his eyes. " _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton, allow my voice to guide you to peace once more…**_ " Connor was not in his mindscape but it his own world. It was foggy…

Connor saw the fog manifest in a form of people, he recognized them all too well… they were the homesteaders… he slowly reaches out for them but his heart was not allowing him to do so, was he worthy?

" _ **You indeed felt a great lost… the grief, the pain…**_ " Her voice spoke with such wisdom and poise. Connor watched all of them puffed into smoke and ascended, he ran towards them to only find a cloud of smoke in the wake but the smoke remains.

" _ **You are worthy… Ratonhnhaké:ton… they mourned you… they loved you, the people of the homestead came back to the lands and prospered, they all prayed for your safe ascension, love is like an energy it flows all around us…the homesteaders their love for you has not vanished… it is all still inside of your heart…**_ "

Connor watched the smoke surround him, the homesteaders, they were placing flowers on his lap. The warmth he felt as everyone one of them placed a rose and a feather on his lap as it tugs his heart-strings. One by one they slowly turn to smoke as it lifts him up.

"And it was reborn, in the form of new love…" The smoke calms as it forms a silhouette of four women, giving him a smile. As each of them had another cloud of smoke them. Each of the girls had someone from the previous world behind them.

Yang was smiling with Ziio, placing a hand on Yang's shoulder. Connor gave a stare as he realised how much of his caring mother he saw in Yang and how stubborn she was like his mother. Ziio gave his son a proud smile as she vanishes with the smoke.

Weiss had Haytham and Achilles, who were giving Weiss a pat on the back. Weiss reminded him of the harsh attitude both men gave at first when they met Connor but like Weiss, both men learnt much from Connor and have loved him and respected him. Her strict and higher class mentality was reminiscing of his father but also has a soft side like his father. The both of them gave the Assassin a soft gaze and a nodded as they vanished.

He looked over to Blake, the people who formed around her were his recruits. All of them, they had the same goal in mind, to make a nation fair and free. Where no one will be discriminated by race, colour, nationality or religion. Blake joined the White Fang before the corruption to do the same, her drive was just as strong as his recruits. The Assassins gave a bow like they always do when Connor dismissed them. Connor heavily raises his fist and opens it as it signifies a dismissal. They looked up to give their mentor and friend a smile before vanishing.

Ruby, he looked at her, it almost seemed like an army was behind her. Connor took a closer look and noticed all of the homesteaders, because just like Ruby, they were all innocent and kind, to only want nothing more than to live a life of joy and happiness… and love.

Connor opens his eyes as Ambrosia let's her hand off the Assassin, Connor turned to her and gave her a hug as a lone tear streak down his face. He understood, he was not guilty any longer but he was able to let out his grief in that instant. Peace of mind was there as he gripped her tightly. "Thank you…"

Ambrosia smiles as she hugged back but she also knew of his pain, she is part of him after all. Connor has somewhat felt his heart lighten, not to mourn or feel guilty but to move on. But to never forget who he was.

(RWBY room-8:30 am)

Connor woke up with a sigh but he was surprised that he didn't have a hangover, Ambrosia may have some doing in this. He sat up slowly as the room was bare and empty of human life. He stood up and stretched his muscles, the girls were most likely at class.

He opened the closet as he took out a pair of jogging pants and a white shirt with his street hoodie. He stripped down and changed gear. He was about to leave the room but he gave a last look. He noted that there was a pair of pants on someone's bed and the pants belonged to him.

He was curious, as why did his pant get on someone's bed, on closer inspection, the bed was Weiss's. Connor gave a strange look to the pants as he picked it up, he smelt it, he winced at the strong smell. It was musky, it wasn't his own scent but strangely like someone else's.

He places the clothing neatly on his bed while looking around for more clues or something interesting, he shifted over to Ruby's desk. Her book bag was on the table, was she not in class? Connor jumped out of the window in search of the red caped girl. He was able to tell just by scent, his wolf and bear powers do give him an edge over normal human senses. Ruby smells like strawberries with a hint of roses.

He jumped from tree to tree around Beacon, soon enough as the sun begun to rise further into the sky, he was in at the doors of the sickbay. He entered through the sliding doors, the man with the cane was busy with another student in the clinic area which looked very familiar to him.

Housecall just gave her the medical excuse as she pushed up her sunglasses. "You know… you could have just asked for an excuse slip, instead of wasting my time… I could be in my office doing nothing." The doctor sighed as he sat down on the lobby chair.

"Isn't that like your job? To help the injured and sick? I need to go shopping, three weeks of planning the dance has taken a toll on my outfit." The girl dressed in brown and black said with a slightly saddened and whiny tone.

The doctor blew out a breath of hot air to show his irritation, he likes Coco as a student. She's young, sassy and has a flare that most girls her age don't really have yet to develop and as a bonus, she's got a great ass but Housecall will take the girls from Slyvette any day.

"Hey Prince Charming… it's been awhile, been busy?" Housecall addressed the Assassin with Connor walking in, he was glad that he was able to see Greg again but he was also very wary of him. Housecall had messed up the mission on more than one occasion but he always manages just to make it safe enough for Connor to not die.

"That it has doctor, how have you been…" Completely walking past Coco who was one of the most popular girls in school. Every guy at least stops to have a look but not Connor. He walked passed her like she was a normal person.

"I've been like how I always have been… an asshole. I assume you're here for Miss Growing Boobs. She was an A-cup not 3 months ago and now she is a B which is amazing." Housecall commented on the boobs of Ruby which Connor have a blank stare.

"A? B? What are these cups?" Connor just decides to ignore it and was about to ask about Ruby but that was till Coco walked up to him. Connor returned a cold stare, he never liked higher class women. They treated everything like an object, that Coco gave that sort of energy off really made Connor a little less open.

"So? You're that hood guy huh? Velvet was right, you do look cute." Connor just nodded and was given the room number, he took it and left. Coco blew a strain of hair out of her face as she looked at the doctor. "He's not the talkative type, isn't he?"

"You have to idea; it took me three days just to make him sit on the same couch."

Ruby was in her room, bored out of her mind. It was going to be another hour before her discharge and she has read every picture book and flipped all the channels with cartoons on them. She heard the door slide open. She smiled as she thought that it was time for hospital breakfast but it was Connor, she deflated a bit but was still happy to see him visit. After his fleeing episode, he must've calmed down. Ruby smiled at him as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Ruby… I…" Connor choked on his words, the Assassin was not use to apologizing to people but he was truly sorry for what he did. All this time with the girls, he was always so selfish. He considered their feelings but never truly placed it before his own goals.

Ruby slowly crawled out of the covers as she covered his mouth. Her sliver eyes, they were big and innocent. The look she gave Connor was the look of innocence, a look that was lost in his own world. Everyone back in his world, their eyes had a glimpse of innocence but it was always masked by something else.

"It's ok… I saw…" Connor sat back as he sighed, she saw his death and the homesteaders. He was here to apologise not to talk about his past. Ruby was able to read his expression quite well, Ray had helped her develop a sense for telling the look on a person's face and now. Connor was vulnerable, he was open and was trying to find a sitting position that seemed to shield him from her gaze.

She needed a way to break his shell, it was obvious that he was uncomfortable. He was such a goofball. So she smiled at him and asked "Hey Connor? Could you… follow me to pick out my dress for the dance?" The Assassin gave a confused look as he pulled his hood back. The sudden shift in conversation made him feel strange but for some reason relieved.

Housecall opened the door while holding on to her chart, he smacked Connor with his cane as Connor blocked it with his bracer as Housecall smirked as he told her that she was able to leave anytime she wanted too.

(Outside the Clinic-10:00 am)

Ruby walked out of the sliding doors while stretching her arms with a smile on her face. Connor was following from behind, he just had his lip curved slightly when he saw Ruby with a smile. She turned to him and held on to his hand with a giggle.

Connor gripped her hand tightly which made Ruby surprised, he walked to the Airship that was going to Vale, during the ten-minute walk. Ruby just stared at the Native Assassin, for some reason he seemed warm… like warmer compared to how he usually was.

They boarded the ship while Connor sat next to Ruby, there was a respectable distance just so that people didn't get the wrong idea. He didn't know what was he doing, it felt so strange. Connor felt a want to stay with them. Was this the form of new love, that Ambrosia was speaking of?

Ruby is not and never will be part of the homestead but for some reason… now… she gave a strange warmth that made his heart tingle like the homesteaders. He sighed as he looked out the window of the Airship. Ruby slowly scoots closer as his eyes were locked on the blue sky.

She glomped him, her arms wrapped around him. He shifted his gaze to the youngling as he gave a small sigh. Ruby smiles gleefully as she pressed her head on his forearm. "Never again… no one should be alone…" Ruby thought at the back of her subconscious. She was never alone, she had a family. She even had a mom and dad to love and care for but from what the memory has revealed, Connor always has been walking the path of the long road of life alone.

He's closed his heart, after all. Every time he opened it, it was rejected and shunned. These feelings were too complex for the young Ruby to understand but all she knew was that he needed someone who he could just open up too. She didn't think of it like that but all she thought was "He needs friends he can trust…"

(Vale-9:30 am)

They departed from the Airship as Connor slowly pulled his hood up but Ruby held on to it. Connor showed a face of confusion as he shrugged it off while trying to pull his hood up. He still felt the weight of Ruby on his hood.

"Ruby… let go…" The Assassin said softly as he pulled the hood but the weight was unrelenting, Ruby pouted cutely as she squeaked a "No hood!"

Connor's eye twitched as he slowly releases his grip on his hood, he was irritated but looking at her pouting face made him soften. Ruby smiled as she walked forward, she pointed at the shops ahead and dashed off. Connor shook his head as he chased after her. They passed many shops, it was the coming of summer. The weather is noticeably warmer. Suddenly Ruby came to a stop and realised that she needed to withdraw money from a children's bank account, cause the dolt forgot her wallet.

"I forgot to bring my wallet… heh… heh…" She scratched the back of her head as she stuck out her tongue cutely. Connor reacted as any grown man would even if he was in a body of a 17-year-old male. "Perhaps, next time, you would check your pockets before going out…" The Assassin says calmly while he walked towards Ruby who was having comedic tears streaming down her face.

"I shall pay for you… consider it as a payment of my debt to you…" Connor said as he walks forward but Ruby grabs on to his jacket. "No! It's ok! We could go to the bank! I can withdrawal some money from my savings!"

Connor gave an insistent look to the girl in red but due to her pouting, he sighed as he gestured a sign of defeat. Ruby smiled as she walked over to him and lead him to the bank. While they were walking, Ruby wanted to finally ask about the homesteaders. She looked up at the titan before her, in slight fear she meeped out his name.

Connor turned to her with a soft expression as he heard her tone of voice being shy and afraid, he was not worried but more curious about her sudden change in mood. "Could you tell me… about the homesteaders…" She blocked her face from harm as she said it out. Connor felt his heart drop a little. "My child… it is ok, if you do not want to answer…" Ambrosia spoke at the back of his mind but Connor was not going to run from this. She will know sooner or later.

"They were… friends, all of them…" Connor searched in the back of his mind for all the memories of them. The homesteaders, coming from all walks of life. He told Ruby, their names, their jobs and how he met them. Ruby was impressed by most of Connor's first meetings, it was always him rescuing someone and offering them a chance of a new life.

Ruby was very interested in two of the events which Connor told her about. The two were events that Connor remembered fondly. The Birth of Hunter and the Wedding of the Huntress and Miner.

"So you got them married! That's so cool!" Ruby squealed as Connor merely gave a nod as a sign of agreement. They were outside of the bank, using the ATM. Connor stares at the machine with confusion as it ejects Lien. It still fascinates him greatly that this world was not only much more efficiency and more fast paced.

Ruby gave a big smile as she pocketed her wallet and grabbed Connor's arm as she drags him away from the bank. Ruby looked at Connor with a strange stare, she was wondering about his Genocide Aura.

It was a very strong ability, fact is, Connor was almost like that Templar. Ruby was aware of the dark powers inside of him. It scares her, it scares everyone on the team. They have never looked past it. It just never came up; she did enter his mindscape during the Conflict of the Spirits.

She was morbidly creeped out that Connor was fighting clones of her, she was able to cause such an emotionally turmoil within him… but why? She questioned. Was it guilt?

She was thinking but not too hard as she saw the face of the Assassin. He was having a stoic expression, that never seems to leave that face of his. Connor seemed so kind and nice but yet he is a killer.

"Ruby… We've been walking in circles. Are you sure that you know where you are headed?" The Assassin spoke out after the fourth time Ruby made the same left turn. Ruby snapped out of her daze as she shook her head.

"Yeah! It's that way!" She points to the right and walked to it. Connor followed behind, he made a right and there was a sign, 'Cipriani Boutique'. Connor had a bad feeling about this, he remembers the name well. The Ciprianies, one of the many mafia families in Mistral. The last he heard from them was during the events of Bloody Rain.

Outside the boutique, was black BMW F31. Connor didn't know the model of the car but he knew whom it belongs to. Toni Cipriani, the heir and current leader of the Ciprianies while Connor was analysing the shop from the outside. Ruby walks in with a glee on her face, Connor notices when she enters and chases after her.

"Ey' Miss Rose, come stai? (How are you?) Sorry but my boss is visiting today, I hope you don't mind waiting till he leaves…" The middle aged man smiles at the girl. Connor tilted his head when the man spoke. He was well mannered, not like the ones back in Mistral.

"Casa, I expect to see the same standard the next time I drop by. Capiche? Here you go, this month's commission from the turfs back home. You earned it, good on you Casa." The man in a tailored suit pats the middle aged man on the shoulder as he locks eyes with Ruby.

"Eh? A customer. Salve (Hello), Ain't she just the cutest thing around the block, if you were a little older… maybe you and I could go for a drink and a smoke." Ruby shifted uncomfortably as the man moved closer but Connor pulled her back to his side. The Mafia transitioned his gaze to the man who interrupted his conversation. He met eyes with a familiar face.

"Well… shoot me with a gun… it's the Assassin, come stai? Come to pick out a suit or to accompany the small fry?" The head man spoke with a comedic tone as Connor nodded his head. Toni donned his fedora and bid a goodbye while patting his shoulder on the way out but not before whispering into the ear of the Kenway.

"Careful… one of them rats from Haven are here, keep an eye out… see ya." Connor turns his head to the door but Toni already made his way out. Ruby was talking to Casa as Connor took time to think about what Toni meant. If it was Haven, they were students.

"Well Rose, you can go to the back and try the fitting." Casa said as he showed her to the changing room. Connor heard Ruby speak her thanks as the sound of the curtain closes.

"They've been calling up, the Assassin from Bloody Rain. I've heard about you back from the family. Got to say, not a lot of people can impress Ma but I always thought you would be with the Schnee. Instead I see you with a Young Rose, Mr. Kenway. I didn't take you as a playboy."

"I mean after the nights of comforting the Heiress, I thought you had a thing for the young girl. I heard the cuddles and hugs were not the only thing that you both shared."

The designer said as he folded his arms. Connor responded with a soft tone. "I had too… Weiss, after the loss of a dear friend. She had no one to support her, her sister didn't know how to deal with her at the time."

Casa smiled gently, as he paces back to the register. "Such a kind man but sadly so oblivious."

(Changing room)

Ruby was in her dress as she held on to the skirt, she heard everything. She was kind of jealous, now that she thought about it. Weiss and Connor does seem to be very close. She stepped out of the changing room and posed for the two men. "Ah you look wonderful Rose!"

Connor nodded his head in agreement with the man, Ruby was stunning. A short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle and each half covers both of Ruby's breasts. Across this vertical split is black criss-crossing ribbon.

Connor gave a small smile but just the slight curve on his lips were able to make her blush like a tomato. She shuffled back into the changing room to swap back into her regular clothes. " _He likes it!"_ She squeals in her head while she unzips the dress.

Connor and Casa were talking about the suit that Connor had in Ray's Basement and how he would have to go there and pick it up before the dance. The Assassin was the guard for the dance as he was no longer a student at Beacon.

Ruby paid the Lien and exited the store while Connor followed out with her. "Um so you and Weiss… are you know… together?" Connor turns his head in confusion as asked back to her "Together? What do you mean?" Ruby looked at him with a blush and Connor gave a blank stare.

"L-like girlfriend and boyfriend!" She sputtered out the words but Connor just continues to be dense as he is. He never understood the term, he was only aware of courting. These modern terms were rather confusing.

"She is a female… and I guess she can be considered a friend? Perhaps that is what you are referring too?" Connor felt like he had said this before, once with Blake when she took him for Creamed Ice. Ruby almost tripped from his words. She had never seen a man who was as old fashioned.

"NOOOOO~ I mean like the together where you do the things like in Yang's magazine!" Ruby blushes as she remembers walking in on Yang when she was excused from class at Signal and she was doing the thing with the flower. After a few weeks, she herself snuck a peek of said book and she has never been more scarred till the day Housecall showed porn in the class for Sex Ed. Now the imagery was burnt into her mind.

Connor who was confused about said magazine but that was rudely interrupted by a growling stomach. He looked over at the young girl, who was blushing. "Ruby… are you hungry?" the Assassin asked the embarrassed girl who was nodding.

Connor sighed as he checked the scroll for the time, it was about 1 pm. The others would be having lunch in thirty minutes. He suggested that they head back to join the others for lunch but Ruby shook her head and told him that she didn't want to eat Mass Hall food. Connor gave her a disappointed look and shook his head. "We are heading back; they may be wondering where you have gone." Ruby pouts as an idea pops into her head but before she could execute said idea, Connor lifts her up in a carry over his shoulder.

"No… I am not bringing you out just because you ran off to Hans." Ruby struggled as she screamed and trashed about. Connor ignored all the people that were looking at him strangely. He noticed that Ruby was no longer struggling.

"I want ice cream!" Connor winced at her shouting next to his ear. Connor just ignored her but that was till she used her Semblance to squirm about causing heat from friction. "Ruby… we are not spoiling your meal."

"I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"We are not going to have ice cream…"

(Momo's Ice Cream Parlour-2 hour 25 and minutes later)

" _She's eating ice cream… and here of all places. She could have gone to what Yang referred to as a 'Ice Cream Stand' but we never encountered one."_ Connor sat near the window while having a cup of apple juice in hand. Ruby who was happy just to spend time with Connor while eating a strawberry sundae.

Connor heard the sound of music, a string instrument. As the chords played out, the voice followed.

 _It's a long day living in Reseda  
There's a freeway running through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy because I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breaking her heart_

The tunes played out nicely with the voice that oddly sounds like someone who Connor has met before but who. Even Ruby paused for a moment to enjoy the music. Connor closed his eyes and focused on the voice.

 _And I'm free, free falling  
Yeah I'm free, free falling_

 _All the vampires walking through the valley  
Move west down Ventura boulevard  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
All the good girls are home with broken heart_

Connor smirks, on closer inspection. The voice had become obvious. It belonged to the Callisto's Armlet user. Jaune Arc. Who knew that he had such an amazing singing voice?

 _And I'm free, free falling  
Yeah I'm free, free falling  
Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm  
Free falling, now I'm free falling, now I'm_

Ruby also caught on, she didn't want to interrupt anything. His voice was almost like a gift of gods. As the chords took off for the last verse.

 _I wanna glide down over Mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
Gonna free fall out into nothing  
Gonna leave this world for a while_

 _And I'm free, free falling  
Yeah I'm free, free falling_

And after that, he ended his song but since the parlour was almost bare there were not cheers for the blonde. Well except for two that were sitting with him. Pyrrha and Mura, clapped their hands for Jaune as he blushed with a grin on his face. While Connor and RWBY were at the hot springs, Jaune was busy with these two. They both have been hinting that they both want to be Jaune's partner to the dance. As the dance draws close both females have been much more aggressive in their approach.

Connor stood up and saw the pink and red head were at Jaune's side almost as if they were squeezing the life out of him. As their soft mounts pressed against Jaune's arms, his face heated up quite brightly.

"Mura, Jaune and Pyrrha. I was not expecting you to be here were the meals at Beacon not come up to par today?" The Assassin said with his usually stoic and polite tone. Jaune looked over to the Assassin and Ruby with a smile while he mouthed a " _Help me…"_

But Connor just shook his head and sat back down with Ruby. Who was just happily eating Ice cream even Momo didn't want to bother them. Ruby soon reached to the bottom of the Sundae bowl, Connor placed the Lien on the table while Ruby was rubbing her belly in satisfaction.

"Shall we head back? It's almost dawn…" Connor gave the sliver eyed girl a soft glare but he noticed that her eyes were droopy. She was dozing off, the sunlight shorn on her face. She probably didn't sleep well. Connor was noticing for the first time, how cute she looked.

The peaceful expression of her, reminds him of the smiles and innocent faces of the homesteaders. What he saw was almost like a mirror image. Maybe… just maybe… this was a second chance, to enjoy and live his life. He was bought here to find the pieces. Does that mean he will return to the afterlife once this is all over or could he make a new life here?

Connor shook the questions from his mind as he lifted Ruby from the chair in a piggyback ride. He walks out of the store while the store people gave a "Awww…"

Connor made sure no one was looking as he stared up in the blue sky and smiled with his teeth showing. It was not his world, not even remotely like it but it sure felt like home.

(The Mindscape)

Ambrosia herself was smiling gleefully. She saw what her host had done, she was actually surprised that, he had such a great smile, his smile was like the first glimpse of spring. A warmness that envelopes the land as it begins to melt the cold of winter. As signs of life begins to bloom and blossom.

Zeke was outside smoking because he gave up finding Aveun because he knows that the bird was still in the mindscape. He was also happy to see that the host has found a better way to relate to people of this world through the females.

He turns back to see Ambrosia giggling to herself, he was actually kind of jealous, that Ambrosia was the one to bring Connor to peace but he also accepts the fact that Ambrosia was always the one when it came to the matters of the heart.

(Back at Beacon)

Connor was about to cover Ruby under her sheets before her team slammed the door open. "AAAAHHH! TODAY'S LUNCH WAS SHIT! FUCKING RATION BARS!" The blonde screamed in agony while Connor swiftly placed his hand on her mouth.

"She is resting… please be quiet…" Connor released the grip on her mouth as he sighed. The girls all nodded while Weiss just stares at him. She may have done something to his pants, like sniff them and such. She was still so into it and now the man himself was right in front of her.

At the Inn, Weiss was actually going to sneak in bed with Connor to cuddle but she saw Ruby lying next to him. Now usually Weiss would be ok with sharing the bed but it was from what she saw. Ruby was pleasuring herself while Connor was asleep.

While the Heiress was lost in thought, Connor felt a chill climb up his spine as a group passed by the door. The woman that was walking in front of the two them. He knew who she was. "I have some things to attend to… I am sorry, I will see you at the dance."

Cinder heard what the Assassin said as she picked up the pace. "Quickly you two… we need to test him…"

Soon after Connor found himself at the cliff leading to the Emerald Forest, her scent was here he was certain. He was not going to let her cause havoc here, even if she is protected by Haven Academy does not mean that she was not evil.

Cinder smirked as she called out to him with a mocking tone. "Hello Connor~ How have you been? It certainly has been awhile has it not?" Connor spat back with a voice full of venom, "You… why did you come here?! Forcing me to hurt my allies was not enough satisfaction for you?!"

Connor remembered what he saw as the Trailrunner, he almost killed Ruby and her team. He really wanted to beat her to the ground but controlled himself. That was till Mercury jumped forward and attacked. Connor swiftly dodged while breaking his leg, Connor felt no muscle resistance as he took a shin to the face.

His leg was able to bend to unnaturally. Connor activated his Eagle Vision, he scanned his body while dodging his attacks. His leg had no muscle it was like that Penny girl. Don't aim for the legs, Connor punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face.

As Mercury grovelled on the ground, Connor was already unsheathing his hidden blade. Emerald watched in fear as the Assassin draws closer. Cinder smiled softly as she watched her underling who was so cocky eating dirt on the floor. She snapped her fingers as a black blur appear and smacked Connor back.

"Mercury! We are leaving!" Cinder called for her underling as she walked off. Mercury could barely stand but Emerald swooped down and grabbed him. Connor rushes forward to stop her but the black blur attacked him again.

As the duo ran off Connor growled at them, the black blur stood in front of him as he slowly steps out of the shadows. The Templar was donned in black and red but his gauntlets and boots were glowing and humming.

"Shay…" Connor stared at the glowing armour knowing of their origins. According to what the Apple has blessed Connor with the knowledge of the pieces. The Gauntlets were known as _**Járngreipr (Iron Gripper)**_ it was said that with these gauntlets, it grips on to its weapon while channelling its energy to it. Causing it to do twice the damage and make the cuts twice as deep and blocks Aura healing but Connor was warier of the boots. _**Ǒusībùyúnlǚ (Cloud walker boots)**_ , the boots that makes the user as light as air when the user runs with it they become a blur.

" _ **Ratonhnhaké:ton! Be ready! He is stronger than before! He has two more Treasure of the Gods, The Heart of God and The Crown of Thorns!"**_ The wolf shouted to him, Connor back tracked slightly. He has heard of the pieces but due to the Apple's limitations it only can give information on the Pieces that Juno has encountered.

Connor took out his Tomahawk, he asked his spirits to jump straight into Thunder Gale. The two of them quickly agreed as his eyes turned a bright Turquoise. He rushed towards the Templar as he was about to connect his blade with Shay's neck. He stepped back in a blur.

" **What seems to be the matter? Can't hit me?"** The possessed Templar laughed as he takes out Shay's Bastard swords. The energy from the gauntlets coated the blade with a crimson Aura. Belatucadros rushed at Connor with the cloud blur. At the last second before the sword connected Connor managed to barely foresee the incoming blade. He manages to block it with his own Tomahawk but as the blade smashed his steel into the Tomahawk, Connor could visibly see the Tomahawk slowly being cut.

Connor struggling made Belatucadros smile. The accursed fusion of his Spirits was not much of a hurdle, he smiled at how much punishment Shay's body could take the stress of using not only one but four. If this was a normal human, he would be long dead.

Connor jumped back and slammed his wrist together charging a palm of energy. " _ **Ambrosia… if we use this and miss…"**_ The wolf said with worried voice, he knew that the new attack " _ **Roaring Freedom"**_ was a last resort. It taxed Connor's body and their Spiritual Energy as well. Meaning all of his healing factor will be null and void with no back but from the spirits.

" _ **I know… but with the pieces, we can't beat him with pure strategy or strength… he can't outsmart us but he can appear if we were to plan something because of those blasted boots…"**_ They both were ready as Belatucadros was just standing there waiting for the attack.

" **ROARING FREEDOM!"** Connor cried out to the Templar as the blast shot out with a giant wave of energy. Belatucadros raised his hand as the blast was incoming, the blast managed to hit at point blank range. Connor stumbled, he didn't drop the floor but managed to keep his balance in check. His breathing was ragged to hell as that one move wore him out completely.

As the smoke cleared, the trees of the forest was cleared completely. Leaving only a flat land of dirt. "Huff… huff… W-what…!" Connor sputtered out in-between breathes, Belatucadros stood at the edge of the cliff with only a few bruises and burns.

The Celtic War God hissed in pain, even with the Heart of God. He managed to harm him to this extent. This pest had to be dealt with quickly, if the Templar was to kill him now there will be no further distractions. He let out a War Cry while charging at Connor who was too sluggish to even block. He took the slash head on right on the chest.

" **I was foolish… not to finish you at Mistral! You have become a thorn in my side! I was hoping for the Native War God to join this cause but it seems he is almost as stubborn as you are with death!"** He pushed Connor down to the ground, cutting his shirt open. He lifted the Bastard swords and slashed a X on his chest and stabbed him in the pecs while twisting the blade.

Connor writhed in pain as the blades dug into his muscles. The blood was oozing out it as the wounds were blocked by the blades.

Connor's heart was racing but his body was far too weak for it to make any last moves. The two Spirits were also crying in pain as they were still in Thunder Gale. The pain was evenly distributed among the three.

" **Partner… no…"** The wolf felt his Soul fading, this body was going to die if the swords go any deeper. He tried to use the remaining strength he had left to heal Connor but it was to no avail, the _**Iron Grippers**_ they prevented any kind of healing.

Ambrosia was already out of commission; she took in 26% of Connor's pain. She was out of soul energy and Aura. Things were looking bleak until a voice was heard. " _ **BRO! NO! BRO! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING! IT MAY HELP!"**_

Connor shouted back at the spirit with pain and rage "Aveun! Just do it! I fear nothing! GO!"

That was the signal, Aveun nodded as he gestured for a person to come out from the hill valley. It was a man dressed in a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with cape. A red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings with a pair of white gloves which each have a five pointed seals adorning their backs.

" _ **Even the War God must help mere mortals sometime… foolish, Aveun, I trust you are able to keep the malice at the minimum?"**_ The man spoke with a native sounding voice, he received a nod from the eagle.

" _ **I grant this form… the power of War, may the thirst for blood be great and hunger for war be strong… I accept the fusion of the War God and Eagle… to crush all that is in our way!"**_ Zeke's eyes widen, that was Okeus! The War God was going to fuse with Aveun, Zeke tried to reach out to Aveun but fell over face planting the dirt.

" _ **I grant… this form the power of the Eagle! May my flames burn bright and my will free of corruption! I accept this Form of Fusion to protect all that is innocent and right!"**_

Both of them erupted into glow, as they ascended out of the mindscape. Connor felt the surge of power fill him but this power felt dark not as dark back then but it was still evil. "ARRRAHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Belatucadros retracted his blades as Connor had a swirl of gold and red Aura around him. He slowly stood up as the X on his chest began to scar up.

" **Really now? You wanted me to join you? Fool… I stand on my own! Only a weak god will have the aid of the pieces."** Belatucadros was insulted and enraged as he rushed at him with the swords. Connor picked up his Tomahawk and mended it with the Aura. This Connor had such a feel for war, he ducked under the slash and countered with a strike to the torso.

" **ARGH! How!? You shouldn't be able to damage me with common blades! The Heart of God gave me such a privilege! Ho- UGH!"**

While in mid-sentence, Belatucadros had a Pulse Hidden Blade stab his shoulder. As the blade shorten Connor jumped forward and punched him the face with the sudden motion, the Templar flew a good 15 meters.

" **Sorry about that… you were just so wide open with all your squabbling. I am no normal War God, remember my Aura makes this blade uncommon… I suggest that you rethink before you attack again with your Toys of Eden…"**

Connor rushed forward and slammed his hidden blade in his chest but it was blocked by the bastard swords. Connor took this opportunity to use his other hand to stab him in the stomach. Shay's body reverted as the pieces of Eden blasted Connor off the cliff.

" **He… is stronger… then what was expected… Ergh… must report back to that woman for healing…"** Belatucadros vanished with the Cloud Walker boots while Connor was hanging at the edge. Connor clicked his tongue while jumping back on the cliff.

" **Ha… tch… I'll heal you... just this once, Ratonhnhaké:ton… I will not assist you any further, next time this fusion will come with a price…"** The War God left the body as Connor took back control, he was not only healed but it seemed his stamina and Aura has been restored.

(Connor's Mindscape)

The man in red sighed as he tipped his hat and walked off. He huffed out a breath of air. He was getting soft, really soft. He allowed himself a god to fuse with a lower being to save his host, all because the Eagle pleaded and begged.

"Okee? Where are you going?!" The War God just kept walking, he withdrew from the scene leaving Aveun alone with two injured Spirits, he wanted no part of this friendship. The Eagle was kind and fun but he had to show that as a god he must up hold a standard.

(Two days later…)

It was the evening before the party and Connor sadly was in Ironwood's Ship for a briefing on tonight's events. Connor was donning a suit almost eerily similar to his father, it was the suit that Ray's father had worn at the end of the Great War. (His suit is basically Galahad's Outfit from the Order 1886)

Connor nodded as he adjusted his neck piece, his job was to just make sure nothing goes wrong, so he was one of the guards who was allowed to partake in tonight's activities. He was still waiting for the event to start and for the people to roll in.

He hasn't seen any of the girls in the last 12 hours, he was busy getting the suit and attending briefings. There was a lot more going on than just mere security measures. He stood there at his post while thinking about the fight that had happened two days ago.

The New Fusion presented itself as a fusion of Aveun and the War God Okeus, the fusion somehow was able to make sense due to the childish nature of Aveun and his souls level of purity, he was barely able to balance out the Genocide Aura with in Okeus. The form was weaker than the Dark Connor but it was stronger than Thunder Gale.

This form was dubbed "Blood Eclipse" by Aveun, who kept saying that the War God had a softer side to him. Which the older spirits just believed that he was brainwashed to say that. Connor didn't like the feeling of that form. Even if it was strong and had almost zero drawbacks, it felt tainted.

He felt someone slap his back, it turned around to see Yang and Ruby. Yang commented on his outfit. A dark blue and white outfit and armour, albeit with slight modifications to it with the inclusion of a shoulder coat.

"Well someone's ready to go save the princess, what's with that get up? You look like a formal dressed General." She said as she slapped his back once more. Ruby was smiling as well but she was finding quite a difficult time walking in heels.

"Yang… I need to do my job." Connor said softly as he walks to the entrance, which Yang pouted while Ruby was still waddling like a penguin. Connor was standing guard at the main entrance till the event started that was not to say he didn't enjoy looking at all the young couples. Like how Ren brought Nora out with her denying that Ren and her are not together.

Jaune chose Pyrrha to the dance which was nice but to see the pinkette on her own was quite saddening but at least she had Ray and his wife to accompany her for the evening. Connor sighed while Ozpin was entering the room but stopped right in front of Connor.

"Not going to enjoy yourself, Connor?" The Headmaster asked his Ex-student, Connor shook his head before giving a reply. "Not yet, once the spokesperson has announced the beginning of the event then I shall make my way in."

Ozpin nodded, he moved on in while Connor rested his body against the door as he watched people enter. He saw Kai Wen and… Glynda?! Kai Wen asked Goodwitch out to the dance?! Who would have thought, that Kai Wen would be the person to ask her out?

Kai wasn't strapped in armour but in a buttoned shirt and silk tie which was slightly loose due to his massive body. They somehow complimented each other so well, his bulky body and goofy attitude somewhat blends with her slender build and strict demeanour.

Glynda pouted as she looked over to her date for the evening, she gripped his tie and straightened in up for him. "You're a teacher… be a good role model, understand?" Her voice was less like a lecture and more of a suggestion.

"And you need to stop being so uptight, we are at a prom. The least you can do is relax, Glyn… "The Faunus said with a smile while he extends a hand to her to hold on to. She blushes at the nickname she was called as she hooked her arm under his own and rushed in. As Kai passed Connor, Kai gave the Assassin a thumbs up.

Connor heard the announcement for the dancing to begin but before he made his way in, he encountered Blake and Weiss. Connor looked away for a moment as he blushed on how beautiful they looked. Both were stunning in their own right but of course, they both offered him a hand. Which he accepted both of them in his arms while he enters the room. Both of the girls stared at the Assassin with a shining glint in their eyes, they lock eyes with each other and kissed the Assassin at the same time.

They released his arms while giving him a smile before vanishing in the crowd, Connor rubbed his cheeks with his face burning having a blush. He took a moment to process what has happened, well he tried that was till Jaune came and slapped his arm.

"Damn playboy! Walking in with two dates and a double kiss?! Lucky bud!" He smiled as he offered Connor a cup of punch. Connor's eye twitched in pure annoyance as he took the cup of punch. As he took a gulp of it. "This drink… it tastes fantastic. What is called?"

Jaune raised his cup and told him, "This is punch! A mixture of fruit juices! Usually the reason it is called punch it's because the flavour packs such a punch! HA!" Even Jaune thought that was cringe to the maximum but he heard something from the Assassin.

"Hehehe… I guess so it does pack quite a… pfft punch!" Connor chuckled with the punch in his hand, Jaune almost tripped, he the most awkward guy in class was able to make the Assassin who was stoic and cold, chuckle!?

Connor calmed down a little he asked Jaune about his date with Pyrrha, it was quite a sore subject for him. It was awkward for the boy; he was unable to start conversation with her. It felt so strange. Connor questioned why was he here and not with the Spartan.

Jaune only said that he felt strange hanging around the most popular girl in school, he didn't deserve such a wonderful girl, Connor pats his back and told him once that a friend was able to marry a girl who was a hunter way beyond his league but he got her because of his kindness and goofy charm. Basically the Assassin told the Knight to be himself.

Jaune have a mock salute as he drunk down the punch in one go. He vanished into the crowd, Connor took a sip of punch again and wrinkled his brow in confusion. This was not just juice… there was a strong taste of booze in this drink it was almost masked by the bursting fruity flavours.

He sighed as he could imagine who would have done this, to replace the punch with an alcoholic beverage. That was the bulky man at the side-lines trying to make his date laugh. From the looks of it, he's doing a good job. Fisher was unable to attend tonight because his wife was too tired to come along. That saddened the Assassin, they looked well as a couple.

As the night went on, the effects of the booze were starting to take effect. Not on the Assassin but on the weaker drinkers, mainly students but a couple caught the eyes of the Assassin which was his blonde friend and his redhead date. They were going up to the balcony for some air most likely.

Connor followed them because he was curious about what his friend was about to say to her. It got the best of him, usually it wouldn't but the booze was also starting to play a vital role in his judgement.

(Balcony-10:00pm)

Jaune was having nervous body language, he fidgeted around as Pyrrha turned to him with such loving green eyes. They shorn like emeralds under the stars, how has he not noticed how extravagant she was. Her hair was blowing gently in the wind like fine strains of silk. Her dressed hugged her body showing all the right curves in the right places.

"Pyrrha… can I ask you something?" The boy said with a slightly sadden tone. Pyrrha rested her hands on the stone as she nodded.

"Why me? You could've asked any other guy but you even fought over me with Mura… I am not smart… and strong like you… or even remotely popular…" Jaune shook his head but Pyrrha gave him a disappointed look, she used her Semblance on his buttons and pulled him closer where they lock eyes.

"Jaune… you are special to me, you make me smile and laugh with your antics and that goofy smile of yours. You don't treat me like a champion… but like a girl, a normal girl. You… make my heart bounce in my chest… and when Mura came along, I guess… I may have gotten jealous. You were the first person to see me as Pyrrha Nikos and not the Invincible Girl." She said while Jaune was in shock, she basically just confessed to him.

He was still having self-doubt he asked her once more but Pyrrha said nothing but her actions spoke for her. She pulled him in close before he could finish the sentence and planted a kiss on his lips, in fact it wasn't a regular kiss. Pyrrha had about 6 cups of punch and let's just say that made her bold enough to French kiss the blonde.

Their tongues were battling making Pyrrha having a sheer dominance over the blonde. She pushed her tongue even deeper into his mouth, all she could think of is the taste of the blond. His mouth tasted of fruit punch with a side of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal.

Connor just reached the top, he peaked around the corner to see both of them in a deep embrace. He smirks as he shook his head, he wished Jaune the best of luck as Connor withdraws coolly.

Reaching back to the ballroom, Connor was looking outside the door. While he looked back into the ballroom to see Ruby drunk as all hell could be on the chair. He shook his head while looking back out of the ballroom. He noticed a Black shadow running on the roof.

Connor activated his Eagle Vision and sure enough she was red. Connor sobered up right quick and sprang into action, he wanted to fly there but all three spirits were still recovering from the fight with Shay.

That means he had to catch her the old fashion way, he ran out toward the tower. He quickly jumped and scaled the building to the roof and chased the shadowy figure. He jumped from roof to roof till they reached one of Beacon's towers. Instead of jumping down and confronting her like how Ronny and Fisher taught him in Spectre Training, he wanted to use his Assassin methods.

He watched the shadow sneak behind a guard and took him out, Connor felt her gaze slowly focusing on him, he backed up a bit so that she couldn't see him. As she shrugged off the shadow on the roof to be some kind of bird she continued to walk in.

Connor leaped into a bush which broke his fall, he stepped out of it feeling watched as he found cover on a low brick wall that held the tree in place. Connor watched her like a hawk, she was trying to find a way in. Most likely to get to the top floor. Connor needed to reach there before her, he watched her turn the corner and begun to scale the tower.

He was climbing the tower as he was almost at the top but he also saw a light coming towards him, it was the elevator, he picked up the pace but he only got there 4 minutes after the elevator. When he opened the window. The Shadow seems to be accessing the system but before Connor could do much all the screens lit up with a chess piece.

"No… we're done here." Connor identified that voice to be female and jumped down but his feet were nimble as he barely made a sound. The woman was walking towards the elevator but Connor was behind her without her noticing. He unsheathed his hidden blade and struck.

She barely dodged it as the blade punctured her back, if she was a second slow her neck would have been stabbed. She jumped back and shot three arrows at Connor who managed to dodge all of them skilfully.

She took out a box which shot a barrage of glass at Connor, there was no way he could block all of that, his hidden blades were all he had on him with his pistols. He whipped out his pistols and shot six bullets from each pistol and all of them were turned into stone.

Her hand had a glove it was glowing as well. She had a piece of Eden, it was the one that killed Akage Medusa's Gauntlet. Connor honestly was sick of Pieces of Eden become common weaponry in this world. The woman shot three explosive arrows and jumped out the window making an escape. Just as Connor was about to follow her. The elevator made a ding as Ironwood stepped out of it with a look of anger. "I saw the unconscious guards! What happened!?"

"It would seem we had an intruder General…"

Ironwood cursed himself as he hit the wall, she must be long gone by now. Ironwood sighed as he told Connor to go back to the dance and enjoy himself. He will be debriefed tomorrow and the situation will be brought up to Ozpin in two weeks but for now he has to keep his mouth shut.

Connor nodded and left. He grumbled that he was not able to catch her at all. He didn't even get a good look on her face.

He reached the party to see all the RWBY girls waiting for him. They all smiled as they extended a hand towards him. They all were going to take him for a spin, well after he had a few more alcoholic drinks

(Waltzing-Dreamcather-6 cups)

Weiss and Connor were casting on the dance floor with Weiss leading the dance but Connor who was quite familiar with waltzing due to his father forcing him to dance, he was not too far behind for Weiss to completely control the dance. Connor was able to lead at the half way point making most of the people in the room quite shocked as Weiss gave him a confused look.

"I never knew you could waltz this well…"

"You've never asked…" Connor said while Weiss rested her head on his chest enjoying the moment.

(Tango-Tango-10 cups)

Blake had the rose in her mouth as she tangoed with Connor, her instructions were fairly simple. Follow her and if she leans back catch her. The dance in itself was so upbeat, Connor followed her steps to the T which caused them to look like they were in perfect sync which looked like a complete spectacle for the crowd. Connor finished it off with a rose steal from Blake's mouth as she leaned back for the final pose which could only be described as perfection.

(Club Dancing-Florida - Going Down for Real-19 cups)

Connor was actually trained by Fisher and Ronny to be a godlike stripper. As Connor just went on autopilot and pulled out a chair, he pushed Yang on the chair. He was slowly undoing his suit as he revealed his bare chest. His movements were so smooth most females were squealing, He tore of his shirt. He gestured all his male comrades to dance for their ladies.

So Ren and Jaune jumped in with their dates and began to do the same, let's just say all three girls were nose bleeding after that. Because all of them were just that sexy. Connor ended off the night by drinking the whole punch bowl which turned out to be Schnapps a drink with 48% alcohol content.

And the next day, everyone had an off day. Because the whole school was hungover but that was not to say that the next morning everyone's photo was on Slapper.

(Next Chapter-Paragon of 20 Floors)

 _ **Ok it is done! 10k words, Holy shit! I actually have an exam in 9 hours but I wanted to get this chapter out for the readers as my February Chapter and my late valentine's gift to all of you because I love you all and you're all special to me and before we all get uppity with Ruby not dancing. She was barely able to walk in heels let alone dance. So I made her drunk and yeah. Also giving Jaune x Pyrrha a go due to the end of Volume 4 to make Jaune a stronger character. This chapter was the hardest to write so far… I am not sure if I did a good job but I tried my best…**_

 _ **Well QNA:**_

 _ **General Zod: A Chapter 2 Reviewer!? Nani!? Well I know my older writing style was not only plain and boring but with the help of good criticism of the reviewers and friends my writing has gotten to new heights. I will revamp them when given the time.**_

 _ **Cipher96: Welcome back! I've missed you and your face here and yes it has been confirmed that Winter will be Connor's interest in 2.5 as for the Subaru it is a clean 50-50 for it and the AE86 but I will work it out and all the best with work and yes you're in the story but no spoilers! :3**_

 _ **LegendPrime13: Thank you for a battle theme for future reference!**_

 _ **MasterShadow115: Maybe… but is the universe kind enough? Hehe…**_

 _ **GreyAssassin: Well sure, a hero but what happens if he wasn't or maybe something happens? Hehe (Spoilers Xd)**_

 _ **Jvcamagong: Well I am sorry but not this chapter… maybe I'll make a spin off series. You'll never know! X3**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: I'll take note of that and Ha you missed a reference but that was my intention hence the Semblance is light it is for escaping.**_

 _ **gamelover41592: Yeah she did see some deep shit, and you are always welcome!**_

 _ **Now to get some sleep!**_


	35. Chapter 35

(Chapter 34-Paragon of 20 Floors)

Before we could jump into the story, we shall see the aftermath of the Dance. First our Assassin, he was most probably the tamest. He woke up with not only said massive hangover but he found himself in bed with all four members of RWBY stripped bare sleeping with him. He too was naked, as he slowly rose from the bed.

He took a glance at the room, it looked as if a twister had struck the room. His weapon was impaled by all the girls' weapons said for Yang but she placed a few gun holes in Connor's underwear which was dangling on the ceiling light. Connor also saw a marker in Weiss's hand which was popping out of the blanket. He lifted the blanket and saw White Rose in all their naked glory but the peeve of all this was when he looked at the genitals. Which were written in Red, Sliver, Black and Yellow Sharpie.

"Property of RWBY!" At the side of it was a kitten, a snowflake, a strawberry and motorcycle with an umbrella. He growled and tried to lift his arms but it was held down by Bumblebee. He was stuck till further notice.

Now with Team JPNR, Ren was on the roof sprawled out with dried maple syrup coating him from top to bottom. He was almost glued to the floor by the sweet sauce. God knows who did it to him, he had a bra tied around his waist as his shirt was also gone. The bra was a lacy pink and his dress shirt was gone only leaving him with torn pants and overcoat.

Nora was found on the dance floor with Ren's shirt on and without a bra. She was… well… in a crater, she was digging a hole in hopes of finding the Moolahs but clearly it was not there but she traded her bra for Ren's shirt. It didn't make a lick of sense.

For Jaune and Pyrrha, they were found stripped bare and cuddling in the bathtub with bodily fluids and small drops of blood. To be frank, it was foreseen even before the party had gone wild.

Now Glynda, she woke up in PJs and she was showered before being placed into bed but she had no memory of doing so. She woke up with a splitting headache but noticed her room wasn't a mess in fact it was the neatest it has ever been. Her normal outfit was ironed; her underwear was folded nicely. She looked over at her nightstand to see a few aspirins and a glass of water.

She quickly took the aspirins while sitting there and pondering who may have done something like this? She took the glass of water to her desk where she graded papers. They were piled neatly in a stack as she checked through all of them. Their graded… and not to mention the grading style was so similar to hers it was scary.

Little did she know, in the tree near her window. Kai Wen was watching her pace the floor in confusion. The Lion Faunus smirked as the wind blew in his face, the leaves swayed slowly in the morning sun while he hears the moaning and groaning of the school waking up.

He giggled like a school boy, he was the one that spiked the punch. He was hoping something like that would happened but he spared Glynda, he felt as a date he needed to treat her right. So he did, he sighed as the sunlight beats down on his face as he scratches is rugged beard.

(Two Weeks later…)

"They were here… Ozpin. They were here!" The general slammed his fist on the desk with force causing Ozpin's coffee mug to shake while Ozpin pressed his fingers against his head to nurse his oncoming headache.

Connor who was just watching the adults argue over matters, he already knew who was working with that shadow woman, it was Cinder, she must have some sort of relations with that shadow girl. Connor heard the elevator ding as a familiar girl with a red cape entered the office.

Connor gave Ironwood and Glynda a signal for them to leave. They huffed at each other while leaving the room. The room had a quick change of ambiance, the room felt heavy and serious. Ozpin closed the blinds while Connor walked beside her offering a hand.

The room's sudden change in atmosphere, made Ruby a little shaken. It was at that moment, Fisher and Kai stepped out of the shadows. They surrounded her but Ozpin called them off.

"Ruby… your friend said that you've made some connection with the 'Shadow Girl' and White Fang. Tell me… what is it that you know?" The Headmaster asked while she cowered on the spot from his overwhelming presence.

Connor stepped forward while giving Ozpin and the rest a stinker's look in the eyes, Connor felt how scared she was. Her eyes dilated and her stance became defensive. Connor shrouded his body over hers. "Ruby… just tell him and you can go…" Connor spoke with a comforting tone, Ruby hid behind him as she spoke about the hideout in the southeast. Ozpin nodded as he allowed her to take her leave.

"Well that confirms it, they may have a Paragon of Dusk… waiting for us there." Fisher spoke with a dark tone, he was a Risoian at heart and for a Paragon to appear in Remnant is not only strange but dangerous.

"Instead of keeping us in the dark about this Paragon. Tell us about it Assan." The old Headmaster asked, he saw the look in Fisher's eyes as he gave a look of contemplation. The room was quiet and dark with the blinds still closed. Everyone was waiting in a pregnant silence for the Risoian to answer.

"It was a fairy-tale, told by the Tigas. The Paragon of Dusk and the Warrior of Light, before the conversion to the Art of Light, there was once where the second in command of the family wanted to control all of Riso. So they summoned the Paragon of Dusk with the help of Spirit control, the Paragon, it would slowly consume negative and positive energy around it. Once it had enough of one of them it will consume the other faster. The Warrior of Light was the Grandson of the Original Tiga. Akari Tiga, he was the only one who hated the fact that his family was using the powers of the Darkness… so he began to speak with his ancestors through spirits and he discovered there was an Art that was thrown aside."

The wheelchair bound warrior said as he stopped for a moment to suck in a deep breath of air but it was clear to Ozpin. Why there were no Grimm in the area. If there was no negative emotion or energy to feed from there will be no Grimm but if it was not stopped and once it had enough negative energy it will begin feeding off the lives of living creatures.

"The Art of Light… in comparison this Art was more utility based but overall a weaker style, however it did have one advantage… but that was never revealed to the outsiders of the clan." Fisher finished his statement while he pulled up a screen and called Ray who was in the Southeast.

" _Hey… this isn't funny guys, there's no Grimm. I feel it, the energy of that tower it's slowly eating the life out of everything around it."_ Ray took out a rat from his backpack and allowed to roam about but once it exits the glass case. It began to rot, Ray had a theory. He watched the Ray slowly die as he took a moment to lower his Aura to an extremely low level.

He felt his whole body was being drain of both stamina and strength. While he shot his Aura back up he picked up his scroll once again. He told about the discovery while looking around the bare wastelands. Even the grass that was growing here was now nothing but a withered plant.

This Paragon… if you don't have an active Aura, your life will drain slowly. This is the Paragon of Dusk.

(Back at Beacon Tower)

Everyone was silent as Ozpin heard over the phone, Connor was ready to set out on his own again but Fisher stopped him, Connor turns to see his former mentor giving him a shake of the head. "Going? You do know that the fog of the tower means you can't get there by air, Connor…"

The crippled said as he wheeled out of the room but before he did, he muttered a sentence that made Connor had a chill sent down his spine. "The year-ones, they're going to be shadowing Huntsmen these few weeks… and guess what? The Southeast is open for pickings…"

Connor had an eye twitch, he knows that team RWBY will be taking the mission. No matter the risk, that's how the girls are. He sighed as he told Fisher that it would be foolish, because he would take the mission before them.

Ozpin tapped his cane on the cold marble floor that reflected his expression quite clearly, he donned an expression that was not usual for the Headmaster. It was a serious and dark facial expression, Connor waited for the headmaster's words in a dead silence.

"You are allowed to go… but please take Kai or Fisher with you, you may be strong. However, if the story rings any truth, the Paragon must be dangerous. Do so and you may go but that allows me to send the girls if needed."

Ozpin spoke but once he said about the girls, Connor marched to him and picked him up by the collar, Ozpin wasn't surprised by his reaction nor was he even afraid. He merely adopted a calm poker face. In contrast, Connor's eyes raged with a flame of rage.

"No… you will not, Ozpin… the girls should not be placed in such danger. They deserve to have their youth and live their lives. I would rather go on my own if those were the options you were giving me." The Assassin said as his voice echoed through Ozpin's office, the headmaster sighed as he had a small smile.

"Mister Kenway… if they ever wanted a time to enjoy their youth, they would have not chosen to become Huntress. Now… you best be off and tell them that your leaving with Kai or Fisher." Connor dropped the headmaster and marched off, while pointing at Kai.

Kai Wen just shook his head and walked off back into the shadows. Fisher wheeled next the curtain and opened them while speaking to the headmaster as the afternoon rays brighten the room.

"So, you're going to bend the rules for the girls again? Oz… she may be a sliver eye but don't count it too much. If they go there, they may not come back… are you willing to let such bright flames off life burn out?"

The Risoian posed a rather good question to the headmaster, was he or was he hoping for his wit to come through once again? He never leaved things to any sort of gut feeling but this time, it felt like a decision that mattered life or death. He was sure with the help of Ray, Kai and Connor. They would succeed.

"Perhaps… we shall allow destiny to decide." The Risoian gave a raised brow in response but understood Ozpin's crypt ways. He just saw himself out of the office.

(RWBY's Room-2:00pm)

Connor entered the room to only be tackled by a corgi, Connor bounced back before the corgi could reach him. Connor stared at the dog as it barked at him with such a happy expression.

" _ **He's saying "It's that guy! The one that had sex with Yang! If he likes Yang, He'll love me as much as her!"**_ Aveun quoted the dog as Connor faulted a little. He looks at the dog with a disturbed look as he petted him on the head. As the dog flipped over and exposed his stomach. Connor proceeds to rub his belly. As the dog pants he could hear words form in his head.

" _Awwww yeah! Belly rubbing for me! Yeahhhhh that's the stuff…."_ Connor was not only on the level of 'What the Fuck' he was now on 'Ok… this is really happening…'. Ruby popped her head out the door, she noticed that Connor was already holding on to the dog and walking back in. Connor sets the dog down on to the floor as he walks over to his area and took out a rucksack.

Blake was on top of her bed but still asked the question. "Are you going somewhere?" The Faunus asked while keeping her eyes on the dog that was currently below her. Connor nodded as he lifted the bag and spoke to them. "To the Southeast… outside of Vale, apparently, I will be shadowing a Huntsmen a week early due to special circumstance."

Ruby and Yang just brushed this off as Connor things without even thinking what was in the Southeast but Weiss and Blake caught on quickly. He was planning to go on his own or with one of their mentors again.

"So you plan to just leave without telling us who you are shadowing or what you're shadowing?" The Snow White asked him in a condescending tone. She never liked to be kept in the dark, just what kind of underlining purpose does Connor have with the White Fang aside from the Templars.

Connor was quiet but that was till Fisher busted into the room with his Wheelchair, his face red and flustered with panic. He stared at Connor with a madman's stare. "Connor! The Fragments! Do you have them?!"

Connor shook his head not even searching the messy room, he doesn't have them. The last time he had seen them was with Housecall. Connor was already showing signs of worry but he held a front, as he pushed Fisher out of the room.

"Where is the Doctor?!" Connor whispered loudly as he locked eyes with the Risoian, he only responded in a fashion where Connor would slam his fist on the wall. Housecall was right there as he told them that the Fragments have been stolen.

Connor sneered at the doctor while rushing back into the room and grabbing his sack. He stormed down the carpeted hallway. He was already powerless compared to Belatucadros with the Pieces of Eden. Now he has one more, Connor must stop him before his evil spreads.

This Paragon or whatever was just another thing for the Templars to rule and he had to stop them. Kai was waiting for him at the Docking Bay with his black Nissan Fairlady 240ZG. They were already scheduled a helicopter to drop the off there.

Connor got in as did Kai but before Kai drove the helicopter, he saw the girls tapping on the window. Kai opened the door for Connor as he stepped out. As he walks closer Weiss walked up to him and raised her hand.

SMACK

She smacked him so hard that Connor's face turned along with the slap, he turned back at her with a stoic expression. Her face was stoic as well, she stared at him with blank eyes. "So… off you go. To save us from the Templars again…" She said sarcastically which made Connor more than just flare up.

"And I suppose you would do it in my stead?! I am trying to ensure that everyone is safe! If you want to go and do it… in a week. Ozpin will ask you about it… if you wish to follow the path I walk, agree to his terms and come to the Southeast." He calmed down, knowing that there will be not stopping them. His gaze softens as he steps back. His expression was clear; he was only trying to protect them but it would seem that they're strong enough now…

Ruby has grown more tactical and smarter in battle.

Weiss has grown to be a better teammate understanding all their issues. She now could have friends that like her for who she is and not her wealth. To be frank, she felt more at home with Team RWBY and Connor then she was ever back home.

Blake had grown to share her problems and move on in life, she has now the strength to tell right from wrong.

And Yang well… anger management…

As Connor snapped out of his thoughts the girls were hugging him, he hugged back as he felt something being tied around his neck. He took about a solid two seconds to realised what it was. A locket that had the engraving "RWBY X Connor"

Connor opened the locket to see a photo of him and the girls when they went for the Spa trip at Misha's. Connor saw the photo while all of them were smiling he had a stoic face, he had a moment where he kind of regretted having such a stoned face.

He closed the locket as he gave each of them a hug but as the last person to give him a hug was Weiss, Weiss jumped up and kissed him on the lips but it wasn't just a normal kiss, it was a French. As Connor was adjusting from the shock as her tongue dominated his mouth for a moment. As their lips separated.

Each of everyone had a certain reaction,

" _That's hot!"_ The bumblebee duo spoke as they watched the finish the kiss while Kai and Ruby had a Bleh!

Connor waved goodbye to his friends as he entered the car, Connor sat in the car as the helicopter flew off. He stared longingly at the locket, his mind was happy beyond belief but his heart was aching.

In his mindscape, the War God stared at his host with a level of concern as he looked at the Demonical Eye. He sighed as he sat down on his chair, Aveun has made the god soft but he didn't mind. He was concerned for the host; The Demonical Eye sees the future and all he saw was black. He saw his own future as black meaning his life discontinues.

He shook it off as the scene cuts to the Spirit Trio, who were looking at the grey sky. They were all sensing a bad omen. The mood was heavy as the wind blew, the hut was quiet as no one dared to speak of the bad omen they felt.

Instead they tried to past the time doing what they liked to do, Zeke was outside staring at the sky while having a smoke. He loosened his tie as he wondered why was he having this bad feeling. He took a moment to change his view to the grass. Which were slowly blowing in the wind. He noted that his smoke was done as he threw the bud aside.

He needed another one, he couldn't shake the feeling off. He slowly placed the stick on his lips as he lit the tip with lightning. He took a puff as he tried to recall all the moments he had with Ratonhnhaké:ton and the rest.

He remembered when he tried to kill him the first time they met. He was so enraged that his host was taken over by such a weak woman like Cinder. Ratonhnhaké:ton lack of resolve and strength forced the primal spirit of the wolf to awaken. Forcing him to be restricted of the wolf powers.

Soon Zeke found love and affection to be a sign of weakness, he wanted to eliminated the people that he found Ratonhnhaké:ton to be attached to and tried to kill them but as he almost did. Connor came into the mindscape, demanding answers of why he can't use his powers.

Ratonhnhaké:ton attacked him as Zeke mentioned about his failures. Rubbing salt into the wound as Connor's eyes filled with rage. Zeke countered him and stabbed him in the back countless times but before he could kill Ratonhnhaké:ton, Ambrosia stopped him.

Soon he would be owned by said Ambrosia but before he struck again, he heard the stories of Ratonhnhaké:ton and came to realised that he was not only full of resolve but was kind as well.

Zeke stopped for a moment and noticed he had been chain smoking about 6 sticks now, he stopped as he tightens his tie and pressed forward for a walk.

(Southeast of Vale-12:30 pm)

The helicopter was soon dropped off outside of Vale, about 20 miles off Mountain Glenn. Kai stepped out of the car as he stared over the giant castle that was floating in the sky. From afar, it looked small but Connor knew better as he stares in the distance of a town in ruins.

Connor took a moment to look at the castle, it was dark and it was emitting a purple fog. Connor assumed that was the life draining was all for it was this purple fog. Kai locked his car and took his supplies out and placed them at the back of the car.

"Connor! Once we reach the edge of the town, we're walking. My engine will cause alarm." Kai stated as he started his car, Connor question him again. "What? Alarm?"

There was a fucking floating castle and people will still set up alarms. Kai merely nodded as he stepped on the gas. "There are still White Fangs here… to make sure that no one interferes with the Paragon, that's what Fisher said…"

"But if the fog takes life slowly wouldn't it affect them as well?" The Assassin asked as he pulled his hood up in the car while Kai nodded.

"Yeah it does… but a few lives are just a good sacrifice to make a good statement. If the fog spreads and life withers the people will do almost anything to survive…" He slowly turned in which was still a straight. Connor just stares at the Paragon, he felt the darkness coming from it.

(In the Paragon)

At the 20th floor, there stood a man appearance of a tall, very well-built man. He has elegant, relatively feminine facial features, he has long, dark, wavy hair; which he keeps under a dark, tight head-wrap. Wearing high boots, forearm guards, a thong, and a flowing loincloth.

He sat on the throne while behind him was a crystal. It seemed to have someone encased inside. The man walked over to the crystal and touched it. "Ah… my vessel, Shay. Forgive me but you have outlived your use to me." The War God Belatucadros was now able to have his own body that was made out of Pieces of Eden. He touched the crystal as the look of pain that surged through Shay's face.

Soon he will be nothing but stone. He sat down on the steel throne. The room was bare as it was seething with dark energy, the purple fog was enveloping the room as it circulated around the crystal. As the doors flung open, a woman with lush long green hair and donning a dress made of orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails.

"Ne? Master Belatucadros… I am bored~ Can you spar with me again?" The woman with the dark purple eyes asked. She swayed her hips left to right hypnotically, she positioned herself as she curled her leg around Belatucadros.

" **No… leave Kirlia Tiga! I do not want to be disturbed!** " His demonic energy flared as the Female Tiga sighed as she snapped her fingers. The throne crumbled into dust, the War God fell on his butt as the girl laughed.

" **INSOLENT BRAT!"** He stepped forward but before he could, his eyes saw it a silhouette behind her. Like when they sparred for the first time a few days ago. The same silhouette appeared. "Know your place… I am the summoner of the Paragon. I can make it disappear if I want too, so you will keep me entertained. Understand, Mister God?"

The god growled as he pulled out a bone from his hip as it turned into a blade. He readied himself as the girl pulled out her whip. The god rushed at her, he punched her in the face and wanted to stab her with his blade. She took the punch with a masochistic smile as she grabbed his hand and kicked his ribcage while dodging the blade.

She jumped back by kicking off his body, she gracefully stood back up with something in hand. It was the Heart of God, she extracted it from his body. She threw the crown back at him which he absorbed into his body.

"You're no fun… you don't take me seriously… Ronny is too weak; Cinder is not fun…" She moaned as she opened the door. She left the room, Belatucadros took a moment to place the bone back into his hip. People of Risoian are strange, instead of Semblance, they have spirits, favours and familiars.

This Tiga had a Spirit called Kamila, according to Ronny. Dark Tiga's former lover, Kamila was a powerful and evil being. But the Dark Giants were defeated and Kamila's love was spurned when Tiga turned his back on his former allies, allowing the trio of evil to be sealed away on an island for eons.

The person that wielded Tiga was in the story of The Paragon of Dusk and the Warrior of Light. Akari the wielder of the once Dark Tiga. Every time a user of Tiga is born, so does Kamila. To seek out her love and kill him.

(Outskirts of the town-3:00pm)

As Connor and Kai were sneaking into town, they felt the Deadzone. As Connor saw that Ray was cleaning up as he would like to call it. They saw streaks of red fill the west part of the city, Connor traded looks with Kai as he scaled the building.

Kai ran towards Ray while Connor took the ruin rooftops, Connor was currently looking from a steel bar. He saw Ray just smashing people's heads into the wall. He calmed down as he dropped one White Fang member on the ground.

Ray stopped and waved at Connor. "EY KENWAY!"

Connor shook his head as he leaped into a pile of leaves that were rotting. Connor came out and pondered for a moment. How was there a pile of something when he does the leap of faith? He shook it off as mere coincidence as he walked towards Ray.

"Mister Kashuni… have you found a way to get into the Paragon yet?" The smile from Ray's face was wiped clean as his eyes darkened. Connor knew that this was not going to be good news, Kai was behind Ray as he nodded slowly.

"I may have killed some of the White Fang's guards but it's what happens to the body after they die…" Ray walked over to one of the live men and stabbed him in the chest. Connor winced as he watches the man's life fade away from his eyes.

The next thing he saw was shocking, his face darkened and he clenched his fist. He could hear it, the pain and suffering but could not speak of it.

"If we don't destroy that thing." Kai points at the Paragon, Connor changed his gaze to it with an expressionless face. "The whole of Vale may end up like him."

Connor felt the breeze on his coat as he slowly walked towards the pathing of the Paragon. Ray grabbed his shoulder, the breeze was silenced. Connor traded glares with the older man even though Connor was towering over him.

Ray smiled as he flared his Aura to show that he was determined to go with Connor. Connor gave a smile smirk as he turned to Kai who just took a swig of his canteen. They set off to confront the Paragon of Dusk.

(Back with team RWBY)

They were in cram class, due to all the nonsense that they had been through, the injuries and fights. They have been cutting class, as the dark sky showing signs of rain were approaching. Fisher wheeled to the window and tried to close it but remembered he couldn't reach it now without the biomechanical leg.

Blake saw that her mentor was having trouble stood up from her seat and closed the window for him. Fisher pouted as he gave his student a childish stare. Blake gave a small smile as she continued with her assignment.

"Mister Assan! How do you get the answer to this?" Ruby called out to the wheelchair bound man, Fisher looked at her with a look of displeasure. She was sitting on the top row, the place where he can't reach. He sighed as he shouted at her for her question.

The drizzle began to pour as the girls were doing their 4th paper, Fisher stared at the rain that was falling from the heavens like crystal droplets. His gaze was casted to the southeast of Vale, he was left behind due to his soon to be wife being about 3 months pregnant.

Blake came up to him and submitted her paper, she saw her sensei staring at the window. She asked in a soft tone. "Are you worried for them?"

Fisher turned his wheelchair to her as the sound of the tires screeched on the wooden floor. He gave a sour expression but did quite a decent job covering it. Blake knew her sensei for a short time but she definitely understood him.

The man was not as emotional stable as he claims to be, sometimes his mood swings causes him to push her and Weiss beyond what they were prepared for. After that, he would just keep saying his sorry.

Fisher smiled but answered, "Well… I am always worried; they are my only friends since I've left Riso and ever since Akage died, I've just been afraid of losing them. After all, my best friend Ronny sold us out for money."

Fisher said with his head down as he told the rest that he needed to go speak to his wife. He told the girls that if they were done. Leave the papers on his office desk. The girls nodded as he wheeled out of the room.

(Paragon-Floor one)

Connor and the rest entered the castle but the strange thing was. When he entered the room, it wasn't the inside of a castle. It was a dense forest, Ray looked around and noticed that there was no sign of wildlife.

"Hmmm… that's weird. The castle doesn't seem to have any sort of greenery seen on the outside. Kai? What do you think of this?" The Deadzone user asked the bomber man. Kai looked at the tree. He moved his hand up and down the bark.

"I am actually not sure… Connor? Eagle Vision and see if you can detect anything." The bark felt real to Kai but he didn't have Technic Aura or Eagle Vision to tell if the trees are sentient. Connor focused as he opened his eyes.

His Eagle Vision scanned the area, the trees were not white or black. They were red, meaning that there is a level of killing intent lurking in the trees but the trees can't attack. Connor blinked as his Eagle Vision toggled off.

"Strange… it's red but the tree does not seem hostile in anyway…" As he said that he walked pass the tree. The veterans stared at the tree with slight worry.

(4th Floor-2 days later)

They spent at least 2 days with no encounters at all, Connor sighed as he continued walking in the forest. Ray stopped for a moment as he called the rest to stop as well. "We need to set markers… this forest is thick we will know if we get lost."

He took out Envy as he positioned himself. He did a quick cross on the bark of the tree. The tree shot out a purple mist, the same one that could be seen outside of the castle. As the mist began to infest the floor. The trees seem to have shifted and slowly morphing into some sort of creature.

"Shit…"

Connor shifted back while whipping out his Tomahawk, he was ready to fight it out. The trees were growing closer together as it formed a Giant. It was huge at least 40 meters high. Connor dashed forward and spread his Spirit Wings.

"Connor WAIT!" But his words fell on a deaf ear as Connor used his Pulse Semblance and slashed the beast vertically from the midsection up. Connor touched down as he saw the beast fall back, but the wound healed up in a matter of seconds. Not only that but it seems to be a tad thicker now.

"What…" Connor muttered as he stared at the closed midsection wound. He stared for too long and got smacked by the beast's arm. He slammed into the tree, which the bark trapped him to the trunk. Connor struggled but the more he did the stronger the grip got.

"Connor! Don't struggle! We'll take care of this!" Ray said as he took off his cat Apron as he dropped it to the ground, Connor stared at the Apron. It was concaved in the pathway. " _It's weighted?! He hasn't taken it off once… not even for Okeus."_ Connor wanted to see these veterans in action. They may have trained him but to see them fight out on the field would be rare.

(Berserker VS Ray and Kai Wen)

Kai popped his neck as he took out Hell's Wrath. "Hmph… it's one of those regenerating types, good idea?" He asked his partner who was popping his shoulders. Ray's hair turned red to show that Lock 3 was open.

"Well… we will have destroy it, it takes energy from the mist. So to conclude, we have to beat it before it could even start regenerating." Ray said as he nimbly dodged the tree that was thrown at him.

Kai smiled gleefully as he knew that means he gets to blow it up. "Kai! There is something strange happening!" Connor cried out to them. Kai darted his eyes to Connor as the Assassin was staring at the tree that was thrown.

Ray turned back as the tree turned into mist and was sucked into the berserker. Causing its wood like body to thicken at the outer body. Ray stepped back for a moment, that means he can't use trees as cover.

Ray blast forward without thinking, he began to fly towards the midsection and shouted with all his might. " **HOWLING ECHOES REMASTERED!** " He plunged his blade into the midsection of the beast as the Deadzone flowed through it. The beast cried out in pain but smacked Ray away.

"GAH!" He tumbled pass all the trees trying not to hit them. He stopped as his face planted into the ground. Kai shook his head as he dodged the attack. "Kenway! Make yourself useful and look at him with Eagle Vision! Spot weaknesses for Oum's Sake!"

Connor already did that; it was no longer red… but blank white. He wanted to tell them but Ray was already jumping the gun but this time he was running circles around it. The beast was trying it's best to hit Ray but he was too fast for it.

Connor looked around for the Kai who was climbing a tree. He was about to make a leap on to the beast. He began to use his Semblance, **Explosion**. Kai didn't like his Semblance but in extremely dire situations he was forced to use it.

"I'll turn you into fucking cinders!" The punches got faster and the explosions got more intense with each blow. Connor stared with a blank stare as he watched the massive explosions. Ray appeared in front of Connor and slashed the bark of him.

"Go… I've scouted the area. The exit to the 5th level is all the way up north. If it changes terrain, it means you passed the 4th level… GO!" Ray turned to the beast as he paired his blades together. Connor vanished as he gunned to the next exit.

(5th floor- Desert Terrain)

Connor felt the heat beat on his face, the sand getting into his boots. He undid his Assassin coat and begun to walk. Connor saw a petite figure in the distance as he approached it closely. The female turned to him and licked her lips. "Ah~ A Templar Assassin! To think that Grandmaster Charles Lee and Starrick allowed us to have one of you on board."

Connor raised a brow. She thought he was one of them. Connor played along "What do you mean one of me?" The girl smirked. "Well… you must have been brought here rather recently. Well maybe you're just an Assassin like Shay but I don't mind telling you."

Connor shifted his posture as he stared at the woman. The reason he was brought here?

"Well… you see… the First Civilisation deemed your old world a defect and brought the piece here but one of the Gods. Didn't like the fact that he did not have his Templars with him. He brought some Templars back from the dead and some Assassins." Connor wondered why he was not with the rest of the Assassins.

"The legends like Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore and some pirate Assassin. They've became Templar Assassins after some sort of ritual…" The Gothic Lolita said with a smirk getting the Assassin's attention.

Connor paused for a moment. "The legendary Assassins… are in Riso…" Connor knew he wasn't the only one besides Shay but to pull someone 200 years back to life and make them serve their enemies sounds like a far stretch.

"Why help me? Are you not with the Templars?" Connor said with his blade flicking out still unsure of this woman's motives but there is one thing for sure she is not lying.

(Riso-Targon Mountains)

There was a hooded figure that jumped down into a haystack, he jumped out and stabbed two men in the neck while his Aura glowed with a furious Emerald Green as he spared no one in the Resistance Camps.

(Riso-Alexandra)

A figure with a cape was cornering Anti-Templar Resistance as a voice rang out before their lives were ended. " **Resquieta in Pace…** " As the caped figure left the alleyway with his Aura glowing a Rose Red.

(Risoian Sea)

Battleships were being sunk by a wooden ship that was sailing under the black flag. The ship sailed out of the smoke like there was almost no damage taken. The blonde pirate smirked darkly as the Battleships and Cargo Ships from Remnant did not reach Riso.

(Chapter 35-A Gamble)

 _ **A/N: And we done! Two months of no CAOR, I wasn't motivated to write this for the past month as my school work has been piling up but nonetheless this is not dead yet! In fact, after I finish all my exams I will jump back on to this. Sorry if the writing in later parts of this chapter seemed watered down. I am slightly rusty. Now QNA!**_

 _ **CasualRead: Now this has also bothered me quite a bit but there is a reason for OCs it helps fill the plot holes we find in RWBY like how did the girls get such good synergy and when did Ruby become a Strategic Team Leader like Jaune and they are there so that Connor doesn't feel like he is the only person from another universe. It makes him feel out of place. Hence why, I made OCs.**_

 _ **Dinosaurchicken: Memes**_

 _ **TwinBoss935: Cough Spoiler Cough**_

 _ **LegendPrime13: I have that song on my phone now! Thanks!**_

 _ **Jvcamagong: Now yes it would be awesome if Connor had his old sexy wardrobe but I didn't want to do that for two reasons. One we will never see him in anything else and it would be boring if we see him wear the same shit from the game but it would have been really cool though.**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: Yes, Yes and YES! I had to place his Free running somewhere hence I thought it would be appropriate there. It's to show that Connor is still uncomfortable with the new style of movement and prefers to stick to the basics. Kai spiked her drink… because Kai was bored. Yes, I will try harder!**_

 _ **Gravenimage: I agree but because I needed her to be drunk to show that she could barely do shit in heels. I AM SORRY~ T-T! She did, in Chapter 31, she gave Connor a Thigh job while he was asleep. When a man inserts his penis between a woman's thighs, just under her vagina and fucks her thighs till he cums. This can be done in many different positions, like: the woman bends over the bed, face to face, or when the woman has her back to the man. This is a very nice sexual act since, a woman's thighs are smooth.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Aw Game, you spoil me with your nice words! Yes I would if I didn't think that Ruby drunk was a really funny thing and yes that song is real. Tom Petty - Free Fallin' but I prefer the John Mayer Version.**_


	36. Chapter 36

(Chapter 35-The Gamble)

Connor had been walking with this woman for at least half a day now. The heat of the desert was slowly yet surely beginning to subside. He saw the woman stop in her tracks as she turned to him, her eyes waving with regret and sorrow.

"Shall we stop here tonight? This Terrain has rather strange things that happen if we move throughout the night…" The girl who sat down as Connor was still standing. He reluctantly sat down but his hood still pulled over his face. This woman had worked with the Templars.

"Can you tell me… why were the Assassins brought here? Do you even know?" The Native asked as the girl gave him a half lidded glare. She knew but she never liked talking about it. Since she was a Tiga, she could tell him about Riso.

They sat in silence for a moment as Connor used his Tomahawk and some Fire Dust to start a fire. "Well… you're an Assassin, tell me. Are all of you such nitwits that you and the Templars seek the same goal yet want to obtain it differently?"

Connor raised a brow but understood the meaning, he too once thought that they had the same goal but sadly the ways of making them become a reality is vastly different. He nodded tell her that both sides will never get along but why were they able to in this world.

She told him that there are not true Assassins nor are there true Templars. Both Orders are now combined to compensate for the lost that was made in the old world. Sadly, one side had more power conquering the other into submission.

Connor was shocked to hear that the Assassins in Riso were forced to become Templars. He needed to find away there but as he was about to ask that. He felt the sand below him begin to move, Connor sprung up as did the girl.

"Aiyo… come Assassin! We must keep moving! The night has begun, the Souls of the Fallen are coming to life." She sprinted off into the distance where Connor had to follow. He felt a voice call to him at the back of his head.

" **Partner! Run! These things are nothing but a waste of time and energy. Listen closely… I didn't want to tell you this but I have a bad feeling about this place…"** Zeke said with a cold tone as he crushed his cigarette.

Connor followed the strange female as he looked back, he saw skeletons the size of children charging at them. His movements were slowed as he kept trekking sand. The female scoffed as she summoned her [ **Spirit** ].

"Kamilla!" The spirit grabbed on to Connor and pulled him as the girl continued running. Connor stared at the Spirit that she had. It had a sliver body and gold accents to match it, she noticed the that Connor was day dreaming. She used her Spirit's spare fist to punch him.

Connor felt the impact, he snapped out of his stupor and glared at her. "So am I going to haul your ass through this floor?! Can you start running on your own?!" Connor nodded as he asked for Aveun to lend him his powers. Connor took flight and kept up with her.

"Cool! You can fly! Come on over the hill! Once they can't see us, they'll stop!" Connor dived forward. He felt his wings spread as he soared over the hill, Connor stuck a landing as the girl caught up soon after.

"What are those?" Connor asked as he looked at her with confusion. She sighed as she told him. "The Souls of the Fallen… they feed on living souls. Don't make too much noise or produce too much Aura they may spring for you." She continued to walk forward. Connor stopped for a moment and asked her again.

"Who are you? You may not be a Templar but my Eagle Vision is telling me you are an enemy…" Connor fastened his coat as he gave her a stare down. Kirlia sighed as she turned to him. "Kirlia Tiga… the creator of this Paragon."

Connor unsheathed his blade the moment he heard Creator of this Paragon. He was not only now aware but threatened but took a moment to realize that she wasn't in any sort of battle stance. His blade vanished from his forearm and ended up on her hand.

"A little too quick to jump to conclusions now. Killing me won't make this thing go away." Connor calmed down as she threw the bracer back to him. He swiftly places it back on, he tried to calm down but he was unable to. The person who made all this happen was right in front of him.

"Then, Tell me… what will?" Connor asked as he felt the breeze of the dessert night blow into his hood. She smirked as she stretched out her hand to him. "Since you seem to be so eager… let us skip to the top for a few moments… but only for 2 minutes or he may notice." She said with a level of coldness in her voice. She slowly allowed the Energy of Darkness enveloped her.

As Connor held on they vanished from the place and was replaced with a dark and misty throne room with a giant crystal in the centre. She manifests her [ **Spirit** ] as she swiped the crystal. Shay's body fell out.

Connor caught him as the girl spoke quickly. "Take him down to the lower floors… I will stay up here, he may not be in the same place as you but both of you must band together to defeat Belatucadros!"

But as she said that she was smacked to the pillar with great force. Shay vanished but Connor remained. Connor stood up to see Belatucadros true form, the War God smiled as he vanished and kneed Connor in the face.

Connor flew back as he stopped Mid Air to reveal his Turquoise Coloured Eyes. He was now in Thunder Gale. He blasts forward as he punched the War God in the chest but the force he applied seemed to slip off him like water.

" **Something the matter, Assassin?"** The god spoke as he griped his fist and punched him in the face. Any normal human's neck would have been broken but Connor was no normal human. He smacked against the pillars as he tumbled back.

(Inside the Mindscape)

The two spirits spat out blood as they cushioned most of the damage for Connor. "Ambrosia… can you manage?" The wolf said as coughed, he knew there was no way that they were going to win. This form was already out classed by a cladded-out Shay.

Ambrosia nodded as she stood back up. Aveun watched from the side lines as he spread his wings to find the only person who can fight this but as he was about to do that, the mindscape was blanking out.

(Outside)

Connor was being thrown around like a rag doll, he was never beaten this badly in his life. His breath ragged as he slowly tried to stand but Belatucadros picked him up by his hair and gut punched him. Connor slowly reverted back to his normal state as his eyes went dull.

But before Belatucadros did anything Connor exploded in a golden light as it pushed the War God back. Burning his face with the intensity of the light but as the light fades Connor was down on the floor. Belatucadros growled at the fallen Assassin. " **That was a fraction of his full power… what intensity! He shall make a good replacement for Shay."**

But somewhere in the darkness of the room, Raven sighed as she vanished back into the shadows.

(Outside of the Paragon)

Stood team RWBY, JPNR and Fisher. Jaune was staring at the tower as he held his Armlet that was on his arm. He sighed as he just continued walking forward, they were only called because Fisher said that RWBY may need a hand.

As they travelled, they passed the first few floors with ease but once they reached the floor that Kai and Ray were on. The place looked a mess. The forest was all burnt down with the two veterans at the centre of the large field.

Ruby rushed to Ray's side while Yang did the same with Kai. Kai slowly stood up and pushed her aside. "It's been… 12 hours… and that fucking thing hasn't gone down…" He picked up his Axe as he stared at a fallen tree.

"Something wrong, Teach? It's just a tree!" Yang smiled as Kai growled at her for been so ignorant, the tree stood up as everyone stood in shock. Kai's expression slowly darkened as he charged at it. The tree's bark was extremely thick, it almost could be considered bullet proof at this point.

The Berserker smacked Kai as he flew to the side. The sound of his bones breaking were audible to the newcomers. Yang charged next but Fisher stopped her and told her. "Yang! Don't be stupid!"

That sudden exclamation from Fisher earned him a stare from the brawler. Then she relaxed as she backed down staring at the Berserker. Team JPNR were also at a stalemate, was this what Team RWBY go through? Everyone besides Jaune who was gripping his Armlet. He felt a strange feeling from it since he entered the Paragon.

As everyone startled as the Berserker came their way. Ruby grabbed the now unconscious Ray and backed off. Yang shook off Fisher's hand and activated her Ember Celica. She threw a volley of punches at the tree. Tearing away it's Bark Armour. Yang's Aura was so calm yet burning.

Ray was coming to as he opened his eyes to see himself resting on Ruby's lap. They were all watching Yang pummel that Berserker. Ray turned his head and watched her as well.

For some reason, it wasn't regenerating. Yang jumped back as she looked at herself. She saw her Aura circulating around her. Her Semblance changed but it felt the same. She took out her compacted mirror. Her eyes… they were pink.

"What the fuck!? Guys?! My eyes are pink!" Yang stared at the beast as she felt a small voice that rung in her head. " _ **You are finally able to utilize the power I gave you…"**_ That was Ziio her voice rung out to her. She remembered that she gave her a power up quite some time ago but she never knew what it was.

With the help of Kai. Helping her with her control her Burning State, the given power was awakened within her. She smirked as she readied to fight the beast but before she charged forward. "Shining State!"

She exclaimed as she gave her team a nod. Ruby and the rest understood

The rest of Team RWBY gripped their weapons. "Let's go, Team!" Ruby charged forward as the checkmate duo followed behind. Ray tried to stop them but Fisher lifted his arm, he smirked as he watched them take down the tree.

"What are you doing, Assan?! They can't take on that thing!" Ray gestured at them who seemed to have a fearful look donned on his face but Fisher sent out JPNR as well. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"Just watch, they have something, that we don't have…" Somehow Fisher was calm, he seems to have a deep bond with Team RWBY. He believes in them, Ray sighed and just did what he liked take a seat and watch.

(Team RJWPBNYR Versus Berserker)

Jaune pulled up his jacket hood. He somehow made that a habit after Pyrrha and him got together. He tapped Ruby on the shoulder. The look he gave Ruby was one of a General, he was already analysing the enemy.

"So… I'll be the planner… and you'll be the Executioner. Listen up! Team RWBY, Offense. Team? Provide support. Figure out who you need to stick too… I don't have to tell you." Jaune said in a stern tone. Everyone besides Ruby was shocked, since when did Jaune become… so manly. His eyes shorn gold as he issued the order.

Needless to say, Pyrrha was turned on by his hard persona.

Ruby and Nora stuck to each other, Weiss was with Pyrrha, Blake was with Ren and Yang was with Jaune.

Ruby and Nora provided a distraction, Nora was using Smoke Grenades instead of her normal Grenades. These were thick smoke; the Berserker couldn't see anything below its knees. Ruby shot out of the smoke as she used her Scythe to cling on to the beast.

Since the monster could only see Ruby. So, he switched focus, he tried to swat Ruby away but she used her Semblance and moved aside. While she did that, she was also tearing apart the outer bark with her Weapon. The Berserker tore off his own bark as well while trying to swat Ruby off.

As Ruby tore off the upper layer, she loaded her Crescent Rose with Gravity Dust Rounds. She jumped off and turned back to shoot the full magazine at the exposed layer. She was about to drop but Nora Grenade Jumped and readied her hammer like a baseball bat. Nora smacked Ruby who was sent forward as she took into a spinning motion. She tackled the Berserker, Ruby bounced back as she flipped back on the ground.

Blake and Ren both used Gambol Shroud to tie down the beast. Ren swung around with the other end of the ribbon and made the beast fell. The moment the beast was about to attack Blake. Ren rushed to her side and touched her arm making her anonymous. As they backed away, the ribbon snapped.

But at the time Weiss and Pyrrha has already prepped their counter. Weiss placed a capsule from her Myrtenaster, it was just Cobalt Rounds. She used her Glyphs and scatter shot the Berserker. As the bullets concaved into the bark. Pyrrha used her Semblance and brought the beast into the ground.

Jaune's breathing was heavy. He felt a thrill, the thrill that made a chill go up his spine. His sadistic grin was showing, Yang noticed, she was afraid. The eyes he showed was the eyes of a cold killer. She just rushed forward and punched the Berserker as the bark tore down.

Now the soft part was revealed, it was leaking Negative energy.

 ***BA-DUMP! ***

Jaune blasted past Yang and tore the beast as he dug his sword into the soft bark. His grin was widening. The Energy was slowly flowing into his Armlet; with every stab, he began to chant the words like a mantra. "Kill… Delete… Blood…"

His eyes were growing more like the Grimm by second. As watched the Aura begin to slow down from the beast. It began to rot, Jaune then bit into the rotting bark like a wild animal. Everyone was shocked, even his girlfriend.

Jaune stood back up as he calmed down, he pulled his hood down and walked forward. "Come on… we need to get this tower away from Vale." He walked on forward as he gripped his armlet and collapsed. Pyrrha rushed over to him and lend support.

His team surrounded him as they spoke. "Pyrrha? Do you know anything about that?" Ren asked as he gazed at Jaune. The others felt slightly guilty, they knew about Jaune and his Armlet. Kai was being held up by Yang and Ray by Ruby.

"Nikos… carry him, we have to keep moving." Fisher said as he removed his Mechanical leg but before that. He was stopped by Kai. His eyes were mad; Kai wasn't happy about bringing the newbies here but he was even more angry at something else.

He used all his strength he had left and punched Fisher off his wheelchair. "Assan… I want you to head back to Vale, back to Beacon and spend time with your wife…"

Fisher's expression darkened, he knew that what he was doing was wrong as a lover but to protect the innocent that always has been his calling. He just got back on his wheelchair and went forward. "My wife would understand…"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?! THAT YOU'RE NOT MUCH BETTER THEN YOUR OWN FATHER WHO LEFT YOU TO DIE COLD AND ALONE?!" Kai spat back as Fisher placed back his mechanical leg and walked towards Kai and punched him in the face but Yang blocked the punch. She twisted Assan's hand.

"Go back, Teach… go and spend time with her and your kid…" Yang muttered out, Fisher took a moment to register the amount of emotion she tried to keep under that hardened Persona. 12 years ago, he met Raven. He understood why Yang was angry. She grew up without a complete family.

Maybe she didn't want his own child to end up like her. Fisher smiled in his heart as he dropped the food bag he was carrying. The expression on his face changed to one of a smile. "Fine… just try not to get lost, without me… you may get lost…"

"I think… I'll be able to help…" A voice sounded out to them as the man came closer, his clothes resemblance Connor's but it was the opposite colour of Black and Red. His collar was pulled up as he approached them.

Fisher gripped his Seraph's Branding but then loosened his grip. " _His eyes… they're not the same…"_ The look of his eyes was not the one that killed John. It was the eyes of the Templar that aided them in the escape for the White Fang. The Templar who they had bought to this world VIA the Chrono Necklace.

Everyone was tensed when they saw Shay Patrick Cormac but the Veterans knew this wasn't a trick. Shay stopped for a moment as he felt the Malice aimed at him, Ray spoke out with a level of seriousness in his voice. "So after 4 years… you broke out?"

"He has used the Artefacts to create the Prefect Body… there's no need for me…" His thick accent fills the air as he gave everyone a soft glare. The girls needed answers and needed it now. Fisher sighed as he placed his pole at his neck at lighting speed.

"Assan… I believe you want the other half of Winter Guardian's power." Shay said with a soft yet regretful tone. He always knew what he did, he was possessed but he allowed it too. All he wanted was a way home. Back to his children but all that spirit did was provide falsehood.

"It's with the Assassin, Connor Kenway." Fisher stated as he lowered his staff. Fisher really wanted to just slit Shay's throat right there but now. He was just Shay not Shay with the Demon. " _He is not The War God anymore… let it go."_

He lowered his staff as Shay let out a breath. He looks over to the rest as he fixed his collar. Fisher began to walk back to the stairs down. The girls finally spoke out. Well, Yang did. She stared the Templar down as she turned to Ray.

Shay knew what she was talking about, he simply just started walking forward. His boots pushed into the dirt as he slowly walked forward. Weiss took out her scroll as she read out something that she had taken a photo of Connor's/Haytham's Journal.

"Shay Patrick Cormac, Grandmaster of The Templars Of the Studies in Archology." Weiss said with a slightly soft tone. Shay stopped in his tracks and stares her down. He slowly approached her as he was blocked off by Ruby but he gently pushed her aside.

"There are only a few that call me that…" His thick Irish accent spoke out as he stared down Ice Queen. Weiss smirked as she looked up to the slightly taller man. Shay's expression hardened. This girl had something that he needed to know.

"Haytham Kenway. Templar and the person who gave me this…" She lifted her arm as she made the Chains of Fate wrap around her forearm. Shay let out a sigh as he felt a level of comfort hearing the name of his old superior.

"Shay Patrick Cormac… anyone who is a friend of Master Haytham is mine." He gave a firm nod but Weiss smiled darkly as she spoke once again with a mischievous look on her face. She strutted in front of him and said. "Soon to be Daughter-in-law of the Kenways."

The rest of the girls forgot their malice for Shay and just went ape ham on Weiss.

"What do you mean In-law?!" Said the cat.

"Since when did you even have sex with him?" Shouted the Blonde.

"When is the wedding?!" The leader said as she cheered earning a giggle from everyone, Shay smiled at them softly as Ray quickly gestured him to get a move on. Fisher picked up his belongings, he walked over to his two students. Blake and Weiss giving them both a hug. Weiss was a little surprised and so was Blake. Fisher was not social open about physical contact but at this moment he knew that something was going to happen.

"Be careful…" He placed his hat on his head and walked to the stairs leading to the lower floors. They all waved goodbye as Shay begun to move. Everyone was sceptical at first but Shay led them to the stairway the fastest way.

(7th Floor-Snow Area-Nightfall)

As nightfall came, Shay stopped as he turned to the group. The air was cold, the wind blowing against his coat. It reminded him of the time in The Atlantic, he would walk the snow for days finding treasures and things of a similar use.

He clearly knew that no one behind him, trusted him. He sighed as he told them. "We shall be stopping here tonight…" He sat down for a moment, sighing. The Veterans took this opportunity, to leave him with the girls. They pulled up their jackets and wandered off into the woods to look for some firewood.

There was an air of dead silence. It was understandable.

As more time passed, there was an eerie feeling in the air. They were being watched, he could tell. "You lasses! Be ready!" Shay spoke out as he drew his swords. The feel of awareness swept through his body as he activated his Eagle Vision.

Shay's senses are different from Connor's. Connor's can track his targets. Shay feels and hears their presence. Ruby and Yang were stuck by an unknown force. Shay didn't even notice the slashes as he scanned them.

They were aiming for vitals. The shiver was sent up Shay's back as Yang's blood trickled down her shoulder near the neck. Ruby's was closer to her wrist. It was bleeding as well. Shay's Eagle Vision was for silent killers and assassins. He was not equipped for this situation with his basic tools.

"Hey! Tempy! Can't you do that thing that you change the shift of gravity thing!? It's your Semblance, right?!" Yang spat to him. Shay turned to her as he still tried to find the source of the damage with his Eagle Vision. Shay has not even tested his Semblance by himself before.

His Semblance was unlocked by Belatucadros. He winced in pain. There was a cut on his forearm. Weiss and Yang were at a disadvantage. They were slow fighters. Yang needed to increase her speed to even try to find the source of the slash. Weiss needed to find her centre to begin combat even after training with Fisher and Beacon. She still needed at least 3.5 seconds to find her centre.

Blake and Ruby could create an area of slash range to keep them from being harmed. Shay watched them. He saw their movements with his Eagle Vision, they were slowing down. If they keep this up, they will lose out over time.

Jaune and his team were very adaptive. They made a shield roof with the two shields and Nora's hammer. It managed to deflect the damage but they seem to be being pushed down. The longer they stay in that position. The shielders will fall.

He balled his fist as he channelled his Aura to his centre of Gravity. His arms crossed over each other. He took a deep breath in. As he felt the Aura within him about to burst out of his chest. " **AGGGHHH! HEAVEN'S TIME!"**

 ***DOONNNNNNN***

The world slowed down. Sudden Narration for Shay's ability pops in to break the fourth wall.

Heaven's Time is a special ability of Shay's which creates a temporal field that distorts time for everything and everyone in it. Initiated using his Aura, it is represented as a red and black Aura field radiating from Shay, affecting everyone within the set area. People affected by Heaven's Time still have awareness of the situation because the only part of the human body that is resistant to the distortions is the brain. People can experience the odd sensation of passing out slowly. While the phenomenon is usually averse to humans, it sometimes has a positive effect, as the distortion is slow enough to prevent a man from falling to his death from a great height.

Back to the plot.

Shay sighed out a breath as the mist froze in space. Shay drew out his blades as he scanned the area for the source. He activated his Eagle Vision once more. He now saw red streaks that were flying slowly in the slowed area. He picked one out as he observed it. The creature, it was just as small as a ladybug.

They had claws. It took up at least 75% of the body. He slashed one of them with his hidden blade. It just turned to dust. It even ignored the rules of Heaven's Time. They can't stop here tonight. He shouted to everyone. "When I stop my Semblance, run! I will find Kai and Ray… The exit is 10 miles to the west…"

Time was up. Shay fell to his knees as he gasped for air, performing the Semblance without the War God was taxing on his body and mental strain. He couldn't find even move, for such a powerful ability to slow down time for 5 minutes. The drawbacks were extremely severe.

Everyone ran leaving Shay behind but Shay noticed that after they ran, the creatures were no longer attack him. He stood corrected, he was slashed but this time. He wasn't swarmed by them. Ray and Kai came back. They were also injured, Shay noted something. Ray had twice the number of cuts. In comparison to Kai.

Kai spoke in a rushed speak. "Shay! Quickly! We must warn the rest. They attack the person with the highest body heat!" Ray nodded as he picked Shay up in a piggyback carry and ran. "Where's the stairs?" Ray looked back to see Shay passed out.

Shay passed out due to extreme exhaustion. Ray clicked his tongue. He couldn't utilize the Dead Zone because it produced high levels of heat. Kai couldn't use his Semblance here. Explosions have heat.

"We have to split up… remember. Our Semblance mean death here." Ray muttered as he gave Kai a firm stare. Kai nodded as he ran the other way.

(With the gang)

They ran off to the west. They were still running. Unknowingly to them, they are slowly increasing their body heat. Pyrrha and Jaune were the first line of defence for them. They used the Shields as blockage. They were not much of use; they couldn't predict the insects. They had to use most of their movements to cover the group.

Blake and Ruby were leading the group as they knew how to maneuverer through the frozen forest. Yang was keeping an eye out for Kai or Ray but none of them were in sight. Weiss was using her Glyphs to speed everyone. Ren was trying to make everyone anonymous by pressing his palms on the ground. Nora was carrying Ren by his waist so that his hands can stay in contact with. the ground. It only helps for five seconds and he must repeat.

(20 minutes of running later…)

Everyone was running out of gas. Ren's Semblance was no longer working; he was now just trying to just hold his weight and run. The insects have become more ruthless; their bodies were now scratched and slashed.

Jaune was gasping for air as he began to slow down, he couldn't keep this up for much longer. Pyrrha was pulling him along trying to make him go faster. The cold climate was not making it any better.

Team RWBY, all of them begin to lag behind except for Ruby. Who was trying to keep her team motivated but she was also begin to slow down due to her wounds. She kept feeling her body slowly dropping.

Everyone was about to drop any moment now. The first to drop was the Knight, Jaune tumbled and fell. He was panting in a foot of snow as Pyrrha tried to pick him up, his body was heavy. Everyone stopped as they circled Jaune and prepared themselves to defend him.

They were no match for the sheer speed of the insects even Ruby can travel at that speed but with their size. It was almost impossible to hit.

Kashuni came out of nowhere and used Howling Echoes. He dropped Shay on to the ground. He saw Weiss's Glyph Shot. So, he came running. He turned to them, "Yo! Listen closely, Ruby-chan! Everyone just keep running! They only attack things that emit heat… as long as you are warm they'll cut you! Don't worry. I'll keep them distract! Just go!"

He spoke with such confidence but Ruby saw a fake glint in his eyes. He was going to bring all the Cutters in the forest to him. Yang lifted Shay as she threw him over her shoulder. "You better come back! Ruby still needs her lessons!" She ran ahead with the rest.

Ray turned behind as Ruby sent him a gaze of sorrow expression. He gave her a smile as her sliver eyes teared a little. Ray's hair was glowing red as he was ready to open Lock 4. "Hehe! LOCK 4 OPEN!" The snow in a 4-mile radius melted instantly.

Kai felt the presence of heat as he knew what Ray was going to do. He was going to burn himself out, to let the kids continue. He rushed off to the stairway to meet with the gang.

(With Ray)

He saw the Cutters come in swarms, he felt the slashing intensify. He opened his eyes as he increased the heat even furthermore. His body felt the Cutters digging into his flesh but he stood strong. As he drew out both of his swords and begun slashing at a great speed.

(Floor 20)

The War God was having a duel with the Mistress of Tiga. She was fighting a losing battle; her blood was dripping down her nearly severed hand. She sighed out as she was on her last legs, she was contemplating if she could survive another attack from him.

" **Kirlia Tiga…"** The War God said in a rage. He made his way to her as Kirlia used **[Kamilla]** to punch him. The fist was quick as the arm was caught in an instant it was fired. Belatucadros broke the Spirit's hand. Kirlia felt her own wrist snap.

"Argh…" She bit her lip as **[Kamilla]** managed to punch the War God in the face as it sent him staggering. She swiped her hand at Belatucadros, it made the Armlet of Eden come off into her hand. At that moment, there was a revelation. Belatucadros's arm vanished and was only left with a Spirit Outlining of his arm.

" _So… Spirit Attacks work and as long as he does not have a piece of Eden on that part of the body… he is forced to go into a Spirit Form…_ " Her thoughts ran wild as she wanted to swipe another piece off him. She swiped but he was no longer there.

" **You… impudent Risoian Whore!"** Belatucadros smashed his usable arm to the side of her face with sheer speed. The only thing she done on reflects was lift her arm with a broken wrist to block the punch.

The snap was audible as her whole arm shattered.The breaking of her bones was evident, just by the sheer sound and how her arm went limp. She muffled a scream as she flew into a pillar by the powerful punch. As the support of the tower began to shake. Belatucadros smiled as he slowly treaded to her.

She was barely able to move. She couldn't, her left arm was broken and her skull was fractured. She could only grovel but **[Kamilla]**. Called out to her, the voice ringing strongly in her mind.

" _ **We have converted to the darkness… to come to this country for a saviour and killed our lover to get so far… it is time."**_ Kirlia widened her eyes as she watched the War God approach her, her next move. Will be a forbidden Tiga move among the bloodline. The conversion back into the light, will only cause death to those in the darkness.

" **[Kamilla Tornado]**!" She was able to spring back up and punch the War God in the face. The War God was shocked as he gazed upon her Spirit. It had changed the once Silver and Gold were now Sliver and Red.

She threw a punch with her able arm as Belatucadros blocked it but this time. The amount of force that was in the punch increased. He caught her hand and was about to break it. Kirlia shot out a beam of light that made Belatucadros back away.

She smiled as she prepared her last stand. However, The War God was smiling himself as he slipped back the Armlet of Eden. She was hesitant now that he had both armswhile she had one.She stood no chance. She knew what was her goal… entrust.

" **[Kamilla Glitter]**..." She changed her Spirit once more. Now it was glowing with a Godly Golden Aura. She sighed as she charged at Belatucadros knowing there was no chance. She allowed herself to be punched across the room.

She smacked against Connor's Crystal as she smiled. Belatucadros was disturbed when he saw her expression. He looked at her Spirit again and it was flickering from Golden and Darkness. She placed her hands on The Kenway.

"My memories… take them. Assassin… I was brought here by Cinder but before that I was an Agent for Miss Winter Schnee and Sir Ironwood. Tell them! Riso has fallen! Bring back their Freedom from the Templars!" Her eyes shed tears, wanting freedom for her people. As she slowly transferred the Energy into Connor. Her eyes they slowly became hollow as she vanished into dust due to the Paragon.

(On the 7th floor)

A man with jet black hair laid in a blanket of red snow. His flesh was cut open as he turned around to face the light of the Paragon's Moon. The night wind was blowing as his body was growing colder. He smiled as he took out a photo of his child and wife in his breast pocket. As it fell on him as he lost the feeling of his whole body.

He didn't shed a single tear. He took out his scroll and press record. "To my wife and son, I… sorry… to Ruby Ro…se. You were good student… one day… become… greates…" He didn't even finish his sentence. As he dropped the scroll.

(Chapter 36-Along the Line of Death. Shadows Await.)

[A/N: **Hello! Fisher here, I killed off two OCs this chapter as I intended to. I am sorry for the late updates. Life has struck me harder with my grades slowly slipping and parental pressure has gotten to me. I tried to balance being a writer and a student but it has been hard. I am not trying to make anyone feel sorry for me.**

 **I just want to say I am sorry for being a huge disappointment as a form of entertainment for the people who view this with my lack of heart writing but I assure you I only write when I have the heart. I will try to update once a month. Best Wishes Fisher. I am sorry for the short chapter.** ]

QNA:

RebirthBalance: Thank you! They were used while I was writing my Kirlia Vs Belatucadros fights. Much better as when people give me music suggestions I will listen to them as I write. Thank you.

JvcamaGong: Spoilers but yes he will.

Cybers (Both of You):Yes Winter will get to Connor. However, I dislike plain sex to me sex in stories must have meaning but we will get there eventually and you will hate me for it.

Shadows Being: Yes, Ezio is an enemy, it was my thought ever since I started writing this story. Among other things there will be more AC characters coming in.

LegendPrime13: I do listen to a lot of Dragon Ball while writing and I will keep that in mind, thank you!

GreyAssassin: Yes… I know a lot of fans want more Yang and Blake fluff but I can't due to storyline but we will get some scenes with them soon.

Blazedragon94: Thank you… I hope this chapter was ok… and spot the references! Yes, Arkos needs more fluff as I couldn't get over Vol 4's ending and I think Jaune deserves some love. Connor has never had a non-trouble in his life. That man needs to chill. Ren and Nora… to answer. Errr… Creative Baby Making.

Connor is going to jail for being a Pedo yet we do not know the age of consent of Vale. On earth, Youngest age of Consent is 11 so he may be in the clear. I hope he is…

LegendPrime13: Yes, for some reason listening to it while reading makes it feel more dramatic than it already is which is crazy.

Gamelover41592:HAPPY BIRTHDAY! THANK YOU! (─‿‿─) (•_•) ( •_•)⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)  
(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


End file.
